Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga
by LOL Party Up
Summary: Your favorite space morons are back! After a bomb goes off in Church over at Sidewinder everyone gets separated. Tucker and Caboose end up with Sora at Castle Oblivion. While the Reds team up with Riku. All while battling a bunch of Emos. Written in 07.
1. 10 Mega Ton Bomb to Oblivion

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 1: 10 Mega Ton Bomb To Oblivion... **

"Last time on Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga me and my team were over at Blood Gulch fighting the Reds. I had sent Caboose to steal the Reds jeep but instead he got sidetracked. Moments later he showed us a giant white door in the caves. Seconds later we ended up in another dimension inhabited by Disney and Final Fantasy characters. We then met up with a spiky haired kid with a giant key for a weapon named Sora along with his friends Donald and Goofy. We then agreed to help him find his friend Riku and his girlfriend Kairi. And the two Disney characters King. If they agreed to help us find a way back to the canyon. During our trip we visited other worlds and watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy participate in the Olympus Colosseum Cups. During our journey we fought against villains like Hades, Belthazor, Sephiroth, Sub-Zero, Maleficent, Ansem or Michael Jackson as he calls himself, and many others. After traveling to each world we finally made it to Hollow Bastion where Sora lost his Keyblade to Riku, Donald and Goofy abandoned the young teen, and me and my team were thrown in jail by weasels. While in jail me, Tucker, Caboose, and Jacobs were visited by a short man with a mushroom shaped hat. He then told us to follow him through the warppipe. Which we did considering it was either that or rot in jail. After going down the green pipe we ended up at Hollow Bastion again. This time it was in the Nintendo universe...which is extremely gay and you should avoid going there at all costs! During our trip there we met up with Nes Sora, (a major pussy compared to Disney Sora! But both share a talent for saying extremely gay stuff!) Luigi Mario, Yoshi, Nes Riku, Fox McCloud, Nes Kairi, Nes Ansem, Princess Peach Toadstool, the other Nes Princess of Hearts, King Bowser Koopa/Gigga Bowser, and Nes Heartless. After an onslaught with the Heartless, Ansem/Riku, Bowser, and many others we finally were able to leave the castle. It wasn't till after we beat Nes Sora like a pinata that a warppipe appeared which brought us back to Traverse Town. Tucker being the idiot he is accidentally took Nes Sora's Keyblade which then turned into an energy sword. We then met up with Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy moments later after restocking on ammo and grenades. Caboose told everyone what happened to us while in the Nintendo universe while getting 50 percent of everything wrong in the process! Later on we watched Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight in a few more cups before battling Sephiroth and winning the whole thing. Before that Tucker managed to get himself in trouble by sleeping with a minor. After visiting Traverse Town one last time we all traveled to The End of The World where we fought Heartless, Darkside, and Ansem 4 times. After the fourth time Ansem surprisingly was still alive...somehow! Tucker claims it's because he's Dracula and that Hollow Bastion is his castle...I keep telling him this isn't Castlevania though! Afterwords Ansem calls out to Kingdom Hearts the very same door that Caboose showed to us over at Blood Gulch. So that he can be filled with everlasting darkness or some BS like that! Sora then said something gay which made Kingdom Hearts pour out a very bright light which destroyed Ansem once and for all. We then raced to Kingdom Hearts so we could try to close it to stop the Heartless from coming out of it. But before doing so Tex, O'Malley, Lopez, and the Reds, and Shadow showed up. At this time me, Tex, and Sora through his Hollow Keyblade jumped into Doc's body. We then confronted O'Malley in Doc's mind before battling a group of Heartless which were just illusions crafted by Doc's mind. After killing the Heartless we were ejected by O'Malley via rocket launcher. We then went back to our bodies and chased after O'Malley and Lopez through Kingdom Hearts. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then closed the giant white door with Riku and King Mickey behind it. They then later on walked through a vast field wondering how they were going to find King Mickey and Riku after sealing them behind Kingdom Hearts. They then spot Pluto with a letter in his mouth and chased him through the fields. Back over at Blood Gulch me and my team with Doc were under fire by the Reds after being sent back home. The Reds now with Shadow were firing at us after leaving Sora and the others. And thus concludes our first adventure and begins our next! Which I'm not in until the very last chapter! What the hell is up with that?!" Church said with his Mark VI armor on and sniper rifle in his hands over at Coagulation.

Over at Sidewinder the Reds and Blues can be seen with Church possessing Robot Number 2 who has a 10 mega ton bomb in him. O'Malley has been defeated by the Red and Blue Battle Creek Grunts and corpse humped.

"Church, there's only one thing I can do." Tucker said while pulling out a rocket launcher.

"Hehey, what the hell?"

"There's only twenty seconds left!" Simmons warned everyone.

"If I blow you up before the bomb goes off, there's at least a small chance the rest of us will live."

"But the rocket'll kill me."

"Ten seconds."

"You're gonna die anyway when the bomb goes off!" Grif told Church.

"What can I tell ya pal, misery loves company."

"Five seconds!"

"Man this blows, you guys suck."

The rocket launcher is shot right out of Tucker's hands.

"What the hell!?"

Wyoming can be seen on an icy peak.

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I always get my man. Say good bye mate."

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but... zero seconds."

"Whuh oh."

"What? Oh, son of a-"

The ringworld Halo can be seen exploding in a huge white blast that shoots all the way across space.

Sora's group with Donald Duck and Goofy in their original Disney clothes can be seen walking down a road. After defeating Ansem and closing Kingdom Hearts with Riku and King Mickey behind it.

"Well, now what the hell do we do?" Donald asked the group's leader.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

Sora's group looks down as if clueless. Then, Sora saw Pluto appear with something he's holding in his mouth.

"Pluto?"

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?"

"Hey!"

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"

Pluto then leads the way by running.

"Guys, let's go!"

Sora's group ran after Pluto. While following Pluto, Sora smiles and Donald Duck and Goofy are enjoying themselves as they embark on the next adventure.

"Remember, Sora dude. You are the one who will open the door to the light. Or something like that yo! Peace out!" Vic said from his work station.

Later that night under the full moon Sora can be seen lying on the ground near a camp fire. Donald and Goofy can be seen still sleeping. Sora takes out the charm Kairi gave him and looks at it.

"Cant sleep?" Jiminy Cricket asked Sora. "You should get some rest, Sora."

"You too, Jiminy."

"I'm alright. I'm writing a record of our journey. In my Jiminy memo."

"Wow, great job!" Sora said while looking at the journal with a magnifying glass.

"I must report our adventure to Queen Minnie when I return to the Castle. It's my mission as chronicler."

"We wanted to see the outside world. Me, Riku, and Kairi. Back on the island. The three of us built a raft. But I never imagined an adventure like this. Being thrown into the outside world. Getting separated from Riku and Kairi. Battling Heartless with the Keyblade. Meeting many people and making friends. Traveling to many worlds. Donald, Goofy, the Blues, and Jiminy. If Riku, Kairi, and me had gone on the raft, how different would our adventure have been? I'm always thinking about them." Sora said to himself inside his head.

Sora then turned to Jiminy.

"Jiminy do you think I'll get to go back to my world?" Sora asked the chronicler.

"Of course! Cheer up. You promised your girlfriend, right?"

"It's nothing like that--!"

"Don't be embarrassed!"

"I'll come back to you. I promise! I know you will! And be sure to bring my lucky charm back to me!" The words from Kairi and Sora over at The End of The World filled the young boy's head.

"I'm certain Donald and Goofy feel the same way. They're destined to return the King to his original world. And you have to return to your original world too, Sora. Well now, let's get some sleep."

"Take care of her...no matter what" Riku said inside Sora's head.

"Kairi I promise to return with Riku. I promise."

"Brave Keyblade Master." A mysterious and unknown voice said.

"I'll have another cheeseburger please a-hyuck." Goofy said in his sleep.

"Who's there?!" Sora said after summoning his Nintendo Keyblade.

"Ahead lies something you need. But to claim it you must lose something dear." A figure with a black hooded robe told Sora before vanishing.

The figure then appeared behind Sora.

"Behind you."

"Wh-- Hey, wait!" Sora yelled at the figure.

"Can I have extra ketchup for my fries, too? A-hyuck." Goofy said in his sleep.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald can be seen standing in front of a giant brown castle with green rooftops and a yellow double door.

"Wow, this castle is huge!" Donald said after seeing the castle.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll find something here."

"So this is where I'll find something I need? Maybe a clue to finding Riku...but."

"Maybe the King's in here." Donald said.

"Is this the entrance?" Goofy asked.

"Hold on a sec!" Sora yelled at his comrades.

"Huh? You're right. Donald, we should knock first, a-hyuck."

"I know that!"

"Hey, what if it's a trap? Not that you're listening..."

"Hellooo! Is anybody there?" Donald asked after opening the door.

Inside the castle everything is white from the ceiling to the floor. Pillars, chandeliers, and rose statues can be seen.

"Looks like nobody's home." Donald said while walking through the castle.

"You sure we should just barge in like this?" Goofy asked his allies.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked Sora.

"Um...I just got a feeling like I...dropped something."

"Wake up Sora!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"Did you get your wallet back from Tucker?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Yeah it's nothing like that!"

"Welcome to our castle. What you dropped is your memory." The mysterious figure from before told the trio.

"You--! You're the black robe guy I saw earlier!"

"How can you just fall into his trap like this?! He's obviously suspicious!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"But I asked you guys..."

"..." The figure just stood there and watched Sora and Donald arguing with each other.

"I'd never even think of coming here!" Donald continued to yell at the Keyblade Master.

"I told you it could be a trap!"

"It must be a Heartless! Let's see how it handles my magic! THUNDER! Huh? That's odd. THUNDER! THUNDER! Umm... FIRE! Blizzard? I don't get it. Why the hell isn't my magic working? Mother f-er!!!"

"I'm not a heartless." The figure said.

"Huh?" Sora said dumbfounded.

"What???" Donald asked a little confused that his magic still isn't working.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you started losing your memory. You've forgotten every spell and ability you knew."

"Does that mean if I try a dodge roll now, it'll just be a normal roll?!" Sora questioned the figure.

"Like I give a f-k! But the forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose...and to lose is to find."

"A, B, C, D, E, F..." Goofy started to say out loud.

"Goofy what the hell are you mumbling now?!" Donald asked his friend.

"...I, J, K...O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V..."

"Hey you guys are really starting to scare the hell out of me now..." Sora told his Disney comrades.

"A-hyuck, I don't think I've forgotten the alphabet, yet!"

"Did you hear me?!"

"Wuh?"

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

"In this place, to find is to lose...and to lose is to find."

"He said the same thing twice." Goofy announced.

"It's probably his favorite d-n line! Hey do you use that line to pick up chicks at bars also?" Donald asked the figure.

"No you ill tempered plants less waterfowl! I repeated it because I thought you weren't listening numb nuts! This is the way of things in Castle Oblivion. In this place, to find is to lose...and to lose is to find."

"Man, he said it a f-ing again!" Sora and Donald told themselves in their heads.

"Here in this castle you will meet people you know. People you miss."

"What?"

"People we miss?!" Donald asked Goofy a bit confused.

"Riku! You mean Riku!"

"The King's here?!" Donald said excitedly.

"I'm certain you feel their presence. Do you want to find them? If you do..."

The figure then went through Sora in a phantom like state before Sora's memories flashed in his head all at once. It was like someone was watching a movie of his adventure from start to finish.

"When we get to the other side of the ocean, will we really find another world?"

"We'll know when we get there."

"Hey kid you new around here?"

"The Heartless are monsters that eat people's hearts."

"The Keyblade you have that's what the Heartless are looking for."

"All for one and one for all!"

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do you?"

"Hey dude you like hold the mightiest weapon of all...or some crap like that!"

"Take care of her...no matter what"

"There will always be a door to the light."

"Take this thalassa shell lucky charm."

"So no matter where you go, you can return home safely."

"Wha-- What did you do?!"

"I sampled your memories and from them, I made this."

The figure threw a card at Sora who caught it with one hand.

"What is this, a trading card?" Sora asked while looking at the card.

"No it's not a bloody trading card numb nuts! It's a promise. This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear. Hold the card before you. The door will open and beyond it a new world. Use that card and press on. You will find your friend. Brave Keyblade Master."

"Sora wait a minute! I don't trust that guy! I have a really bad feeling about this! He said we've been losing our memory from the moment we set foot in this castle. What does he mean by losing our memory? And to find is to lose and to lose is to find?" Jiminy told Sora.

"I felt it the moment I saw this castle. That we'd find something here."

"Gawrsh, me too."

"Me three."

"Really?!"

"Oh my...actually I felt the same thing. But..."

"If we don't go forward, we won't find anything."

"The further you advance, the more you'll understand the meaning of to find is to lose and to lose is to find."

The figure just stood there not saying anything.

"Don't tell me...I said it again. That's it screw this I'm going to take a coffee break now! See ya you white a-s crackers!" The figure said before disappearing.

The figure vanishes. A fragment grenade detonates a few seconds after the figure disappears. Tucker and Caboose then appear in the area where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are. They both can be seen holding battle rifles and wearing Mark VI armor.

"Tucker? Caboose? What are you guys doing here?! And where's Church?"

"Hey how do you know our names? And how do you know Church?"

"What do you mean? We met you guys over at Traverse Town and you helped us battle the Heartless, lock the keyholes, find Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey! Don't you remember?"

"Um...no sorry I don't remember anything like that! I have no idea what exactly this place called Traverse Town is! Or these things called Heartless or anything about keyholes! Or even who Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey is! I don't even know who you guys are to be honest!"

"What about you Caboose? Do you remember who we are?" Sora asked the blue armored rookie.

"Of course I know who you are!"

"Really?!"

"It's Church!"

"Caboose you idiot that's not Church! He doesn't even look like Church you freaking moron! Why the hell would you think he's Church when they look nothing alike?!"

"Oh wait never mind that's not Church! That's just some spiky haired kid that we don't know"

"Gawrsh how could Tucker and Caboose forget about us?!" Goofy told Tucker and Caboose.

"Yea something funny is going on and I don't like it!" The court wizard duck said out loud.

"Maybe that guy with the black robe knows why they don't remember us!" Sora said pondering about the situation.

"Yea let's ask him hyuck!" Goofy said with excitement.

"Well you guys don't remember...but my name is Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Names Goofy!"

"First Class Private Lavernius Tucker of the Blue Army at Blood Gulch!"

"Private Michael J. Caboose!"

"Hey kid what's with the giant three foot metal key?!"

"Oh this? It's the Keyblade! It's what I use to kill Heartless, seal keyholes, and use magic with! And also get laid if I'm lucky!"

"Oh boy magic! Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat...please?!"

"Just ignore him!"

"Yea trust me I know that by now."

"Well kid now what?"

"Well I'm looking for Riku, and King Mickey! So I can go back to my island where Kairi is waiting for me and Riku! Plus I promised her I would be back for her!"

"Kairi? Is that your girlfriend?"

"No she's not my girlfriend!!!" Sora said while his whole body turned red.

"Right...sure!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Tucker!"

"Oh yea and whys that kid?"

"Cause you have someone very special and dear to you also! Over at Traverse Town!"

"What? Your saying I have girlfriend also? Since when?"

"Tucker has a girlfriend?"

"Oh yea that's right! You don't remember that either! I forgot!"

"What else should I know? Did I get married also? Did I knock someone up and get them pregnant? I don't owe anyone cash for child support do I?"

"Um yea I don't think so...at least I hope not! Besides you still have that Kunai she gave you before we left Traverse Town!"

"What this? Yea I was wondering where that came from! So what do we do now kid?" Tucker said referring to the Kunai on his back that Yuffie gave him.

"Well I guess we use this card...at least that's what that strange guy said to do! And it's Sora for the last time!"

"OK whatever Sora! We need to find Church anyways and a way back to the canyon!"

"I thought you guys already went back to the canyon?!"

"No we've been at the canyon! We just recently left it to chase after an evil A.I. named O'Malley who has infected a medic named Doc. He kidnapped the Red's android named Lopez and went through the teleporter to Sidewinder! We then temporarily allied with the Reds to chase after O'Malley so we could get Doc back. Because during this time I had been shot by O'Malley with a missile. So then I had to stay with the Red's rookie named Donut, our tank named Sheila, and Church's ex-girlfriend and freelancer named Tex. We then fixed the teleporter where it would send us to Sidewinder. But then I got black stuff all over my armor like always. Later on Church and one of the Red's who has orange armor named Grif came out from Sidewinder's Red Base. O'Malley and Lopez then attacked us with a rocket launcher and a weather machine the Reds implanted in Lopez! Later on one of the other Red soldiers named Simmons managed to open a teleporter. A bunch of soldiers wearing regulation red and blue armor came running out. They were a bunch of religious freaks who worshiped a flag that Caboose and the Red's commander named Sarge met earlier. They were then able to defeat O'Malley not long afterwords. The robot that Church was possessing had a ten mega ton bomb in him which was detonated earlier. We tried to stop it but it was too late because Lopez electrocuted him with the weather machine. Sarge was unable to stop the bomb because he made it to where it was impossible to undo manually...for some reason! So then I decided the only thing to do was to blow Church up with a rocket launcher. Since that would give the rest of us a small chance to live. But the rocket launcher was shot out of my hands by some dick head bounty hunter named Wyoming! Next thing we know the bomb goes off and we end up in this strange looking castle!"

"So what happened to Church?"

"Not really sure! After the bomb went off everyone got separated. We haven't even seen the Reds yet. I think Jacobs is with Church also!"

"C'mon, guys. Let's go find the King, Riku, Church, and Jacobs!"

Tucker and Caboose reloaded their battle rifles before following Sora's group into their next destination. Seconds later they ended up in Traverse Town...

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Roses Are Red

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 2: Roses Are Red **

Riku can be seen lying in complete darkness.

"Urgh...Where...where the hell am I..." Riku asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

"Sleep." A mysterious told Riku from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! People are still sleeping here you jerk!"

"Sleep. Here, between light and dark."

"Between...what? Listen I don't know who you are but I already hate you! The king! Where's the king?! Together we closed the door to darkness, and after that...Grr, why can't I remember? This is all your fault you jerk!"

"Your king is far away. Sleep, and leave the war with darkness in his

hands. The thorny light of awakening will bring only anguish to one in your state. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes."

"You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark. I'd watch my tongue if I were you!"

"Please your threats don't phase me boy! But can you handle the truth?!"

A glowing dark energy ball appears in front of Riku. Then suddenly a card appears like the one Sora was given.

"Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal."

"Is this...a trading card?"

"No you fool it's not an f-ing trading card! It's a door to the truth. Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step toward the truth. But know this: The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep."

Riku takes the card from the energy ball.

"I'd rather sleep in my bed over at my crib over this place any day foo!"

"Well said, you wigger!"

Riku appears within Castle Oblivion.

"A door to the truth, huh...this better be good you jerk!"

Riku soon appears in Hollow Bastion.

"This is O'Malley's fortress! How'd I end up here? Someone must have brought me here while I was sleeping. But who? Stupid jerk waking me up and then bringing me here!"

"What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory. You wigger!"

"My memory?"

"The things you remember of O'Malley's fortress from your time there. Those memories became a card, and that card made this world. The things you see― you've seen them all before, haven't you?"

"Yeah...So what now? Am I supposed to learn something while I'm here? Maybe run into someone I know? I didn't wake up for nothing you know!"

"Ordinarily...yes. You would meet the people in your memories."

"Ordinarily? Hey, I'm asking you a question! Fine. But it'd better be you I run across next, you stupid jerk. I'm sick of talking to thin air. Talking to air is for Emos and Goths!"

Riku runs off and acquires the Key of Beginnings card. Riku then ended up in his old room that he shared with O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez.

**Key of Beginnings Room **

"It's just like that jerk said ― everything's just how I remember it. Even this room...I still don't know why I had to share it with a guy that has a split personality and a Spanish speaking robot!"

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories..."

"You again. Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room. Then for some reason I had to share it with Doc, O'Malley, and Lopez!"

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything...But at least they gave you a nice room. And also some interesting roommates as well!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Riku then saw a black Nintendo DS over by his old bed.

"Oh hey it's my old DS...sweet! Oh good my copy of COM: TNV is still in here! I still haven't beaten this thing! I was at Congo Bongo Islands with Donkey Kong last time I played this! Awesome! Now at least I won't have to be bored listening to that jerk's voice anymore!"

Riku runs off and acquires the Key of Guidance card.

**Key of Guidance Room **

"No one here, either...There's nothing but Heartless in this fortress. Hey you jerk! I know you're watching ― so explain this. Where are the people from my memories? Tell me! Before I decide to hunt you down and kill you with my own two hands!"

"Don't threaten me boy! I'll send in my gangsters after your sorry white cracker a-s! But are you sure you want to see them?"

"Of course I do you jerk! Besides it's either that or play my DS!"

"But you cast them aside. To reach the outside world, you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home ― everything ― all in pursuit of darkness. Just like a demon worshiper!"

"But I cast that aside, too you annoying jerk!"

"Then what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to throw things away. It's empty, like that room. Like your memories. That's why no one is in the fortress with you. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you couldn't quite shake off. Your just a sad Gothic Emo reject wannabe now boy!"

"Bull s-t! I rejected the darkness you fool! Weren't you listening?!"

"Ha ha ha...Did you really, now? No I'm sorry I wasn't listening I was too busy listening to my I-Pod! What's this nonsense about you giving up the darkness now? Oh wait hold on a second this is my favorite song! I'll get back to you in a little while you Gothic Emo wannabe!"

"F-k you jerk!!!" Riku said while giving the voice the double middle fingers.

Riku then acquired the Key to Truth card.

**Key to Truth Room **

As soon as Riku entered the next room his face was met by the barrel of a shotgun. The Reds and Shadow (still wearing his black zip up hooded robe) can be seen standing in front of Riku. The Reds can be seen wearing their new Mark VI armor. Sarge has a shotgun, Shadow two submachine guns, Simmons a battle rifle, Grif a battle rifle, and Donut a battle rifle.

"Hold it right there pretty boy!"

"Who the hell are you freaks?!" Riku asked the Reds (which includes Shadow).

"I'm Sarge the commanding officer of the Red Army over at Blood Gulch! This is Shadow my second in command!"

"But Sarge I thought I was your second in command?!"

"Simmons we already had that competition for second in command and you lost! That means Shadow won and is now my new second in command! So stop your belly aching! Don't you ever read the PSA's?!"

"I f-ing hate you!" Simmons told Shadow.

"Maria..." Shadow said silently to himself while being all Emo like usual.

"The maroon one is Simmons my ex-second in command! The orange one is Grif who is a no good lazy excuse for a soldier! I hate him almost as much as those Blue dirt bag scum! The pink-"

"It's lightish red!"

"Shut up Donut!" All the Red soldiers yelled at the rookie.

"As I was saying the pink one is Donut our rookie!"

"My name's Riku! I'm looking for my friend Sora and King Mickey! So I can go back to my home over at Destiny Islands. Where my other friend Kairi is waiting for us! What brings you guys to this place?"

"Were looking for a guy called O'Malley who has infected a medic known as Doc! He kidnapped our robot named Lopez who has our secret plans in his head! We temporarily allied with our enemies the Blues to find Lopez and defeat O'Malley! When we found them over at Sidewinder the bomb inside Church went off sending us here! So now were trying to find O'Malley so we can stop him and get Lopez back!"

"The Blues? Wait I know those guys! They're the ones that are with Sora, Donald, and Goofy! And I know who O'Malley and Lopez are!"

"You do? How?" Sarge asked Riku.

"I use to work for O'Malley, Maleficent, and some demon called Belthazor! Till this jerk named Ansem took over my body! I then ended up in the realm of darkness with the King! I think I might be able to help you guys defeat O'Malley and find Lopez! Besides it's time for some well deserved payback anyways!"

"Alright then Riku will help you find your friend Sora and King Mickey! If you help us find Lopez and defeat O'Malley!"

"Deal!" Riku said while shaking Sarge's hand.

Riku and the Reds walk further into the Key to Truth Room before meeting up with Maleficent.

"I knew you'd return, Riku."

"Maleficent! You're alive?!"

"Geez who's this old hag?! Reminds me of my grandmother!" Grif said after seeing the witch.

"Yea she looks like an anorexia if you ask me! She should really try that new diet I'm on! It's really great! I only eat foods that start with a vowel!"

"She looks like she came from a retirement home!" Simmons stated.

"Heh she reminds me of that...what was that woman's name again? I think it started with an H! Anybody remember the name of President Clinton's wife?"

"Hilary Clinton sir!" Simmons told his leader.

"Yea that's it! Thanks Shadow!"

"Your wel- what?! Shadow didn't tell you the answer I did! Me Richard Dick Simmons! Shadow just stood there while being depressed again like always! I was the one that told you the answer not Shadow!"

"Yes but Shadow was the one who was thinking of the answer!"

"No he wasn't! He was just standing there while being all Emo like always!"

"Yes a state of depression that Shadow used to come up with the answer!"

"He just stood there and said nothing!"

"He was using telepathy to tell me the answer!"

"No he wasn't! He can't even use telepathy!"

"Of course he can! How else do you think he knows when it's time to kick Grif's a-s?!"

"This is useless never mind!"

"Excellent work Shadow keep up the good work!"

"Thanks."

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you! You old hag!"

"Watch your tongue brat! Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness ― people like me. We were part of a cult after all...don't you remember?!"

"I remember being part of O'Malley's evil army!"

"Oh yes O'Malley...haven't seen him around here! But no doubt that's he's lingering in the Shadows somewhere! Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness in your heart...you would be completely alone. And wouldn't that suck?!"

"I'm not alone I have the Reds to keep me company! Which is a lot better then seeing your sorry wrinkly a-s!"

"Come, now. You once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?"

"You molested me...twice! Just like that pedophile Ansem! You even forced me to see you naked...which gives me nightmares to this very day! But there was a time when I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark...I'll take you out one by one. With just my own two bare hands!"

"You know you liked it when I put your little nub in my mouth and sucked on it like a popsicle! But don't forget to take yourself out last. Because you, like me, are one of the dark."

"It's not a nub you b-h it's a hundred inches long! Besides that's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent. Let's do this...now!"

"Oh man I think I'm going to be sick!" Grif said while turning green in his armor.

"This is why I'm glad I'm still a virgin!" Donut told everyone.

"At least use a condom for crying out loud!" Simmons shouted at Riku.

"Give me a second to figure out how to use the camera that's implanted into my armor. I want to take photos and upload them to the internet! Maybe I can make a movie and upload it to You-Tube! That would be awesome...alright another score for the glorious Red team! Take that you no good Blue dirt bags!" Sarge said while trying to get use to his new armor.

"Maria..."

"That's not what I meant guys! I'm going to kill Maleficent...it would be nice if you guys helped out!"

"Yea it's been awhile since we've had something to shoot at! There isn't a Blue devil around here when you need one! Oh well I guess Grif will just have to do!" Sarge said while aiming his shotgun at Grif's face.

"I'm pretty sure were suppose to kill the witch...not me!"

"Grif I want to get double ownage points! So then I can rub it in the Blues faces when we see them again! They'll be so jealous they won't know what to do with themselves! Plus you'll be dead which will be good for me because I hate your guts you big orange baby!"

"I highly doubt the Blues will care about you killing me and a witch!"

"Stop trying to take out all of the fun will ya?!"

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it...Oh, the agony you must feel! Let me end your pain, Riku ― end it forever with the wondrous power of darkness! I'll even give you a sponge bath if you accept the darkness right now!"

"Hell no you old hag! You just want an excuse to suck on my dick! So forget about it!" Riku said after summoning his Soul Eater.

Maleficent then transformed into a giant black and green dragon.

"Great Ceaser's toast! That's the biggest dragon I've ever seen!"

"Um sir I think that's the only one you've seen!"

"Not true Simmons! I once saw Puff The Magic Dragon! He was doing a whole bunch of drugs! Which proves my theory is correct about that song that was written about him! Kids just say no to drug dealing dragons! I then slayed the dragon and kept his head as a trophy! I'm thinking of selling it on E-Bay after the war is over! Then I can finally buy that yacht I've always wanted!"

"Well at least we know why Puff the Magic Dragon disappeared! Due to the reason being that Sarge killed him!" Grif said after hearing Sarge's story about how he killed Puff the Magic Dragon.

"Sarge you should really be ashamed of yourself! All those poor kids who can't see Puff the Magic Dragon...because you killed him! That's just rude Sarge!" Donut told his leader.

"Son, the only thing I need to do is stay red and die."

Seconds later the Reds (except Shadow) transformed into cards. Just like the one Riku was given earlier. Riku was then transported to the room where Sora and the Blues fought Maleficent the second time.

Riku jumped in the air and slashed at the dragon's face three times. Shadow took the hood of his robe off and equipped his submachine guns. He ran around the dragon a few times before somersaulting in the air a couple of times. Before landing on the ground Shadow fired both of his smg's at the dragons face. Causing the bullets to pierce the overgrown lizard's skin while blood gushed everywhere. Riku then jumped in the air and brought down his sword on the dragon. He then ended the combo by stabbing the dragon in the head. Shadow fired his smg's at the dragon's stomach before throwing a plasma grenade. The grenade then landed on the dragon's head before detonating. This did a lot of damage and caused the dragon to roar in pain. Riku ran towards the dragon and jumped in the air. He then did a horizontal slash across it's face. The dragon snapped at Riku but the teen jumped off it's face while gaining more air. Riku then thew his Soul Eater at the dragon before back flipping in the air. The young boy then landed on the ground before summoning his sword in his hand. Shadow then ran behind the dragon and climbed up it's back. The hedgehog then fired his smg's at the dragon's head. He then threw another plasma grenade on the dragon's head before jumping off. Shadow curled up into a ball while in midair before landing on the ground. Riku then jumped in the air again and slashed at the dragon's face four times. Shadow reloaded his smg's before throwing a fragment grenade in the dragon's mouth. This caused major damage and smoke to come out of the dragon's mouth.

"Alright you over grown lizard prepare yourself for round two! Because things are now just heating up! I'm going be on you like a fat boy on chocolate now!"

Riku then jumped in the air and did a vertical slash on the dragon's face. He then performed three flips in the air a way from the dragon. Shadow can be seen firing his two submachine guns at the dragon. Causing more blood to spill everywhere. Riku then ran towards the dragon before jumping in the air and diagonally cutting it across the face. He then brought the sword down on the dragon's head causing a giant gash to appear. Shadow reloads his smg's before firing at the dragon's head and stomach before having to reload again. Riku runs in front of the dragon before jumping in the air and slashing at it four times. Shadow switches to a sniper rifle and fires four bullets into the dragon's head from the back of the room. Riku then runs and jumps in the air before slashing and stabbing at the dragon's head. Shadow fires a few more sniper rifle bullets at the dragon's head again. Riku slashed at the dragon a couple more times before it attacked. Riku and Shadow got hit by two shock waves from the dragon. Riku then jumped in the air and stabbed the dragon a couple more times before it snapped at him. The dragon then sunk it's teeth in Riku's side causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"Chaos Spear!!!" Shadow yelled before releasing a bunch of golden bolts of energy at the dragon.

The dragon then released a ear piercing roar after being hit by Shadow's Chaos Spear. Riku then fell on the ground covered in blood. He then slowly stood up while clutching on to his left side with one hand. He then ran towards the dragon before being hit by another shock wave. Almost killing him at this point and time. Riku then used the Cure spell on himself restoring all of his health. He then pulled out a green card with a Mickey Mouse symbol on it. Riku then ran towards the dragon before jumping in the air. He then landed on a platform right in front of the dragon's face. Riku then slashed at the dragon three times while the platform moved around in the air. The dragon then spit a green fireball at Riku hitting him in the chest. Riku was then sent flying backwards before hitting a nearby wall. This did critical damage to the boy's health. Before slipping into defeat Riku saw a red card hovering in the air not too far from him. On the card Sarge can be seen holding his shotgun. Riku did a frontal flip while grabbing the card before landing on his feet.

"Sarge!" Riku yelled after holding the card up with one hand.

The Sarge card then disappeared in Riku's hand before the soldier appeared in front of the young boy. Sarge then looked around the room confused about what's happened.

"What in tarnation is going on here?! Men where are you at? Oh hey Shadow there you are! At least I have someone here I can rely on! Unlike some people I know...who are orange!"

"Sarge there's no time to explain but I need you to take out that dragon!" Riku told the Red leader while pointing at the dragon.

"No problem Riku! It will just be like that time when I killed Puff the Magic Dragon! Alright you overgrown lizard prepare yourself for a good old fashion a-s whooping! Red Army style! Hiyaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

Sarge fired eight bullets from his shotgun hitting the dragon in the chest. Other then causing a little bit of damage and some bleeding the attack had no effect. Sarge then reloaded his shotgun before charging at the dragon. Sarge then started melee attacking the giant lizard's stomach with the shotgun. The dragon just slapped the red soldier away knocking him back a few feet. Sarge slid on the floor backwards while sparks flew as the metal scraped against the floor. Sarge then stood up while his armor flickered yellow a few times.

"You wanna play rough eh? Alright then will play rough you overgrown beast! Let's see how you like these apples!" Sarge said before switching to a rocket launcher with homing rockets.

Sarge then looked through the scope of the rocket launcher while lining up the shot. He then sent two rockets at the dragon's head. The rockets hit the dragon right on contact dealing major damage. The dragon was then defeated seconds later.

Riku then gained experience and the Dragon Maleficent enemy card. Riku and the Reds then exit Hollow Bastion.

"Whoa dude that was weird! What the hell just happened?!" Grif asked after the battle was over.

"Yeah I'm still not quite sure myself. One point were standing in front of this giant dragon and then the next it's gone! What the f-k is going on?!" Simmons said baffled at the current situation.

"Yea some of us might have gotten scared during that time!"

"Did you scream like a little girl?" Grif asked the pink armored soldier.

"Yeah- uh- no! (clears throat, then lowers voice) I mean, no!...Dammit!"

"Quit the chattering men! We have to find Lopez and defeat O'Malley! While also helping Riku find his friend Sora and King Mickey! Now let's get moving pronto!"

"Yes sir!" The Reds said at the same time to their leader.

**Basements 12-11**

"Why do you shun the dark fool?" The voice asked Riku after leaving Hollow Bastion with the Reds.

"Oh, come on. I know you heard every word I said to Maleficent. What are you freaking deaf?!"

"No I can hear just fine you Emo Goth wannabe! Darkness is your weapon. I need you to accept it. It is your destiny Riku...so just embrace it already!"

"Why should you care if I choose the darkness or not?"

"Stop resisting and accept the darkness. You must...if you are to serve me again! You white a-s cracker!"

Soon Ansem then appeared in front of Riku and the Reds. The Reds startled by this aimed their weapons at the strange looking man. Riku just stood there showing no sign of emotion.

"Ansem...Just as I thought. Only a power drunk pedophile like you would be behind something like this!"

"It's Michael Jackson The King of Pop you cracker! Though you don't seem surprised seeing me now!"

"For the last time your not Michael Jackson! Michael Jackson looks like a white woman...you don't because your African American! Though you always were chatty when it came to darkness. So let me guess...You want to pull me back into the darkness and play puppet master again...right?"

"Oh so now were going to be racist eh? Just because I'm black you automatically assume I'm not Michael Jackson?! Well I'll have you know that Michael Jackson was born black! And that is me for your information you racist cracker! But I have to admit you are pretty clever boy. You'll make a fine host nonetheless. Now, surrender to me again and ―"

"I'm not racist you f-k tard! And your just plain insane for thinking you are Michael Jackson! Because everyone knows that your not! You're just insane either way though! Because there won't be an again!"

Riku summons his Soul Eater and charges at Ansem. Ansem pushes him back with a strong burst of energy. Riku is then sent flying backwards into the Reds. They all can be seen sprawled out on the floor in a dazed state.

"Oh my freaking body is killing me!" Grif whined.

"Ow my cyborg parts need to be repaired!" Simmons groaned.

"I think I broke something. Simmons; I need your ovaries!"

"Yoh, geez, there goes mah last kidney. I was saving that one for a special occasion."

"Get off me you fools!" Shadow yelled at Grif, Simmons, and Donut who landed on top of him.

"Did you really think you could harm me even with those Red fools help? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora ― and you had darkness on your side. Your nothing more then a sorry white cracker!"

"Excuse me for...being weak...you d-n pedophile!"

"You need the darkness. Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me. Come on you know you want to fool!"

"Not a...chance...in Hell!"

"Only darkness can help you now you pathetic Emo Goth!"

"You're wrong!" A mysterious voice said.

A glowing energy ball appears with Riku and the Reds.

"That voice...! Your Majesty, is that you?!"

"Your Majesty?!" The Reds said confused.

"You betcha! Riku, you're not alone. Listen careful now, Riku. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe!" King Mickey told Riku from out of nowhere.

"I will. Hear that you jerk? I'm not losing to the darkness today, Ansem. Even if I have to take you down with just my two bare hands!"

"It's Michael Jackson you wigger! You think some feeble light can save you from the darkness I command? Foolish white a-s cracker your going down!"

Riku summoned his Soul Eater while the Reds became cards. Shadow took out a battle rifle. Ansem summoned his Guardian during this time.

"Come Guardian homeboy and help me destroy this playa haters forever!"

"Yo where's my weed at mother f-er?!" The Guardian asked Riku in a drugged up tone of voice.

Riku slashed at Ansem twice before being punch in the gut by the Guardian. Knocking the boy into a nearby pillar. Shadow fired a few rounds from the battle rifle at Ansem. Riku then slashed at Ansem three times across the chest. Shadow then jumped in the air and threw a plasma grenade at Ansem. The Guardian managed to intercept the grenade causing it to detonate on him instead of Ansem. Riku ran towards Ansem and was about to stab him until the Guardian grabbed him by his throat. He then slammed him into the round a couple times before letting him go. Riku just stood up and slashed at Ansem three times across his torso. Shadow looked through the battle rifle scope and fired a couple rounds into Ansem's chest. Riku tried stabbing Ansem in the chest but missed when he teleported behind the boy. The Guardian then punched Riku into the floor from his back. Riku stood up and just shook it off like it was nothing. He then ran and jumped in the air before bringing down his sword on Ansem's chest. He then did two sword swipes on both of his arms. Causing two thick gashes to form on Ansem's arms. Shadow then started firing his battle rifle at Ansem but was intercepted by the Guardian. Which made the bullets useless on impact. Ansem then summoned a purple aura like shield around him. He then dashed right in front of Riku and Shadow twice while running into them both. Which did a little bit of damage to both of them. Ansem then sent two electrical attacks at Riku and Shadow. Shadow managed to avoid both attacks by teleporting out of the way. Riku on the other hand got hit the second time adding to the earlier damage. Riku then did an uppercut like move with his sword on Ansem. Leaving a deep gash on Ansem's chest from bottom to top. Riku tried to attack again but was unsuccessful in doing so. Ansem then summoned his purple shield again and ran over Riku and Shadow four times. Riku retaliated by punching Ansem in the gut afterwards. The Guardian just slapped the teen with all it's strength sending Riku to a nearby wall. He then got up weakly and tried to stab Ansem but failed at that. Due to the fact that Ansem floated in the air so Riku couldn't attack him. But when Ansem came down on the ground Riku kicked him in the face. He then stabbed him through the gut all the way through before slowly pulling it out. Surprising enough Ansem was still a live. Then Riku saw something floating in the air through the corner of his eye. It was a red card with Simmons on the front of it. Riku ran towards the card and grabbed it before performing a backwards wall kick. After landing on his feet Riku held the card up high in the air.

"Simmons!"

Moments later the card vanished and Simmons appeared.

"Where the hell am I this time?!"

"Simmons I need you to help me defeat Ansem!"

"It's Michael Jackson you white a-s cracker!" Ansem yelled at Riku.

"OK no problem Riku I'm on it!"

Simmons equipped his battle rifle and aimed at Ansem's head and unloaded at least a couple rounds into his head. Blood can be seen gushing everywhere before the battle ended. The Reds can be seen right by Riku after the battle ended.

"That all you've got old man?"

"It seems you are intent on resisting the darkness. Very well. See with your own eyes. I can't deal with playa haters like you right now anyways!"

Ansem shows Riku some cards.

"More trading cards?"

"No for the last time they're not d-n trading cards you fool! They are cards crafted from your memory. Advance through the worlds they beget, and you will come to understand...Chasing the light will not distance you from the dark. You cannot run forever boy!"

"Who's running you wannabe gangster? Give me the cards. I'll enter those worlds. And in the end, if I haven't given up...I win."

Ansem throws Riku the cards.

"I have one more gift for you wigger!"

Riku is given dark powers after being molested by Ansem once again.

"What did you do you sick pedophile?!"

"I tempered the darkness that remains in your heart. You know you can't resist it forever boy!"

"What, you still think that I'd rely on darkness? Then forget about it you sick child molester!"

"Whether or not you use it is your choice. I'll be waiting, Riku...for you to come to your senses and yield to the darkness! Then I can finally wipe out the playa haters and white a-s crackers from the worlds for good!" Ansem said before vanishing.

"Come on guys let's get out of here!"

Riku and the Reds then left for the next area.

**To Be Continued... **


	3. Violets Are Blue

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 3: Violets Are Blue **

Sora appears in Traverse Town moments after using the card he was given. His comrades are MIA at the moment though.

"What the hell how did we get to Traverse Town?! Man this doesn't seem physically possible!" Sora said in disbelief.

The figure from before appears in front of Sora seconds later.

"Foolish boy this isn't reality your looking at! This town is nothing more then an illusion created by your memories from that card! You spiky haired wigger!" The figure told Sora while holding a Star Bucks coffee cup in his hand.

"My memories?"

"Dur!" The figure said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Don't worry about that right now Sora! Were missing four people right now!" Jiminy told the KeyBlade Master.

Sora runs around looking for Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose but with no luck.

"Donald? Goofy? Tucker? Caboose? Hey guys where did you go? Hey you Gothic freak what the hell did you do to them?!"

"Watch your tongue you key sucking homo! Your friends are now one with the cards! Learn how to use the cards effectively and their powers will be yours once again. By laws of this castle your friends must be turned into cards! If your friends really mean a lot to you then you will pick them up without hesitation. Now use the control pad to move around!" The figure instructed Sora after a card with Donald's face on it appeared.

"What f-k are you talking about?!"

"Just bloody do it you white a-s cracker!"

"Fine!"

Sora walks over to where the Donald card is and picks it up.

"There happy?!"

"Yes very! Cards you pick up are added to the top of your stack. Use them, and your friends will come to your aid."

Sora and the figure go through a bunch of different tutorials which were very boring to the young teen. After the lengthly tutorial Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose reappear.

"Hey are you guys OK? Where have you guys been anyways?"

"That's what I would like to know! After you opened that door this weird flash of light appeared...and I can't remember the rest!" Donald told Sora.

"I remember being in a room with a bunch of hot girls...oh wait that was a dream of mine! Never mind!"

"I remember riding a magical unicorn...oh wait that didn't happen!"

"Well, try to remember what happened. I need to keep my journal up to date." Jiminy told Donald.

"Hey, wait a second...Donald, where'd you get the new duds?"

"You too, Goofy! Somebody's been messing with our clothes!"

"The trading cards again?"

"They're not f-king trading cards you spiky haired wigger! But that is something for you to think about. Perfect the cards and make your way through the castle. Starting now your on your own fool!"

"You mean we can't go with him? That's not fair!"

"Yeah! Sora can't do anything without our help!"

"Yeah we've just met him and already we don't like him." Tucker stated his opinion about Sora.

"Gee thanks a lot guys!"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Goofy asked Sora.

"No problem! You want me to go alone? Then so be it. I can take care of myself."

"You talk pretty big for a wigger. But can you back it up? Either way the rest of Castle Oblivion awaits your arrival. Travel down memory lane and you will run into someone dear to you. You sad emo wannabe!"

The mysterious figure then vanished...

"I don't have a good feeling about any of this..."

"Chill Jiminy. I'm prepared for anything that Gothic freak can pull from under his emo hood. These cards can't be that hard to figure out anyways. I mean all I have to do is use it front of that door over there."

Sora then acquired the Key To Beginnings card a few minutes later. After entering in the next room in Traverse Town the world logo appeared. Sora then went through another boring and long tutorial which bored the teen to tears. Moments later a group of Shadows appeared in front of Sora.

"Uh oh..."

The group of Shadows pounced on Sora before the teen could move. The Heartless bit, scratched, and beat the hell out of Sora. The young KeyBlade Master cried out in pain as his body was covered in bruises, blood stains, scratch marks, and whelps. Sora manged to fight back using his KeyBlade to hack and slash through the Shadows. After about ten minutes Sora manged to kill off the remaining Shadows that attacked him. Gashes, scratch marks, broken bones, black eye, and whelps could be seen all over Sora's body. The teen then continued walking through Traverse Town...

**Key of Beginnings Room**

"OK I'll admit it's not as easy fighting alone as I once thought..."

Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose then appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?! Don't just appear out of nowhere like that! It freaks me out for crying out loud!"

"Calm the f-k down it's not our fault! We have no freaking clue what's going on either!"

"Gawrsh, your fighting's gotten kinda rusty. You sure you don't need us?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine...honestly."

"Keep talking like that fool and you'll soon find yourself six feet underground in no time." A voice said not too far away.

"Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion though?"

Leon appears with ghetto like clothing on which consisted of a black beanie hat, extremely baggy blue jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket, golden rings, giant golden lion head necklace, black sunglasses, golden brass knuckles, goatee, and a M6C Magnum in his right hand.

"Castle Oblivion? What the hell are you talking about you white a-s cracker?! This is Traverse Town my turf son so you better recognize fool! Besides how the hell do you know my name anyways? Your not cops are ya?! Cause I already have enough trouble from those dough nut eating, blue uniform wearing, pigs that will last me a life time! Besides I've never seen any of you fools before in my life!"

"Same here you wigger." Tucker told Leon.

"Quit messing around Leon! We all fought against the Heartless together! You know that! Besides when did you become ghetto?"

"Look here cracker I don't know what your talking about! OK? I don't even know any of your names...fools! And what exactly do you mean by when I became ghetto?! I've been like this ever since my slutty whore mother and alcoholic drug addict father gave birth to me! In this place you have to ban together and fight to survive! We have to protect ourselves from rival gangs, the police, and Heartless twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and three hundred and sixty six days of the year! I've lost a lot of good friends to those black shadow freaks! Now I only have three people left. So I have to be representing for my hommies!"

"You don't?" Goofy asked the ghetto Leon.

"Nope I don't know any of you fools!"

"I don't believe it. How can you just forget about us?" Sora asked Leon in a depressed tone of voice.

"Maybe he thinks your a key holding freak thats all!" Tucker told Sora.

"Why is the big man acting like Tucker?" Caboose said referring to Leon.

"Shut up Caboose!" Tucker yelled at the blue rookie.

"Hey, I feel for you homes. But you've got the wrong gangster G. Happens all the time my brother. Don't let it get to ya my number one home boy Sora!"

"Dude you ain't close to a gangster!" Tucker told Leon.

"I thought you were a pimp?!"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"You DO know his name!" Donald said while pointing at Leon.

"Now, now hold on! Why the hell do I know your name you cracker?!"

"You think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy asked his duck comrade.

"If he is, it's not very funny. Sora's really hurt." Donald said out loud.

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones who —"

"Hey!" Goofy said with excitement.

"I don't get it yo...What's happened to my memory you crackers?!"

"Maybe your high!" Tucker told Leon.

"Are you high Tucker?"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"You got me Leon. I guess Aerith was on to something after all." A female voice said not too far away from the group.

Yuffie appears with clothes on that made her look...slutty. She can be seen wearing a very, very, very short yellow skirt, green shirt, golden rings, throwing star necklace, orange sneakers, gray bandanna, and a combat knife in her right hand.

"Hey baby come here often?" Tucker asked Yuffie.

"Hey you blue cracker Yuffie is my whore! If you want to hit that then you better have some munny with you! I mean a whole lot because she's not cheap! Besides it's what pays the bills in the first place anyways!" Leon told Tucker before he could make any moves on his prostitute.

"How about I load one round into your arse you gangster wanna be!"

"Just try me you blue freak!" Leon said while aiming his pistol in Tucker's face.

"Tucker I don't think he's kidding!" Sora told his blue annoying ally.

"Try me punk!" Tucker aimed his battle rifle at Leon's face.

"OK you asked for it!"

Leon managed to melee attacked Tucker a few seconds later knocking him unconscious. The others just looked on the scene with different emotions. Sora rolled his eyes, Donald just shook his head, Goofy cringed a little bit, and Caboose just stood there.

"Serves the cheap blue b-d right!" Leon said before spitting on Tucker's KO'ed body.

"Um where is the pacifier guy?" Caboose said referring to Doc after seeing Tucker get KO'ed.

"Yeah no offense but I'm not really interested in screwing your blue friend here anyways. He reminds me of the SWAT Team members out here. But I wouldn't mind having fun with you Sora especially with that crazy hairstyle of yours." Yuffie told Sora while playing with his brown spiky hair. Causing the young teen to turn a hundred different shades of red all over his body.

As if on cue Tucker got back up.

"What? Forget him! He doesn't know how to score or pimp like me!"

"Man Sora your more popular with the girls then Tucker is! I think we should make you are new pimp from now on!" Caboose told his substitute leader.

"What? Never! The only pimp here will be me!" Tucker yelled out jealously.

"Please as a person in the profession I can tell that your no pimp!" Leon said while still holding his gat.

"For once your right Leon." Yuffie told her gangster comrade.

"Quiet woman before I get the paddle out!"

"Now what?" Caboose asked everyone around him.

"I'm going to see Aerith and fill her in on what's happened so far. Leon maybe you should show Sora and the others around. I'll see you guys later!"

Yuffie left the group with Leon moments later...

"See ya around baby!" Tucker said waving goodbye to Yuffie.

"Well let's get started already you crackers! Just keep up and follow me. Just make sure to watch your backs because I'm not going to be able to protect you all the time! There are still Heartless wandering around town. Might as well teach you how to protect yourself in battle seeing how there are Heartless everywhere. Follow me player haters!"

"Ooh! Can you teach me how to ride a unicorn?"

"I hope he kills you by accident!" Tucker whispered to Caboose.

"Just like old times eh guys?!" Sora said to his two Disney comrades.

"Hyuck you got that right!"

"Yea just without Church and Jacobs! I just hope this is the last time we see these blues idiots! Because they're really starting to annoy the hell out of me now!" Donald said with his signature short temper he's known for.

"What was that duck boy?"

"Thunder!" Donald yelled casting a few lighting bolts on Tucker.

Seconds later Tucker's whole body was charred by the lighting bolts making his armor go black.

"Medic!" Tucker cried out before going unconscious.

"Oh that was so cool! Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Caboose asked Donald.

"Shut up before I burn you to death!" Donald threatened Caboose with his staff.

Sora went through another tedious and boring tutorial with Leon on how to fight and use cards to battle with. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy just watched from the sidelines. After about thirty minutes later Sora and Leon finished the tutorial.

"Think you've got the hang of it, Sora?"

"Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles."

"Here, I found this lying around. Here take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it."

Leon handed Sora a card with the picture of a purple dragon with yellow horns on his head. He also received the Key of Guidance card.

**Key of Guidance Room **

Sora walks into a room to see Aerith.

"Aerith don't tell me you have forgotten me as well?!"

Aerith can be seen wearing a mini pink shirt, pink shorts, pink shoes, and a M6C pistol. Aerith just looked at Sora with confusion...

"I don't know whether to say nice to meet you or good to see you again. It feels like a little of both. I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

"We've never met before but it doesn't seem odd knowing your name. You sure you don't want to fool around a little bit? I think your extremely cute especially with that spiky hair of yours! You don't have to pay a cent!" Yuffie told Sora while messing with his hair again.

"Um no that's OK I'll pass. But thanks for the offer anyways. But anyways I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!"

"Hey G you may be right...but hell I can't remember! It's probably from all that weed I smoked this morning."

"Then you probably won't remember what you told me at Hollow Bastion when I sealed the Keyhole?! We may never meet again..."

"...but we'll never forget each other."

"Ha what do you know you do remember!"

"I screw girls to remember stuff!" Tucker told everyone randomly.

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the cyan soldier.

"He's right, Leon! I remember you saying that, too." Yuffie told Leon.

"Well then home slices I guess I can't write it as a coincidence, then."

"I don't think I have any memory of it...but somehow I still remember. Maybe Sora's heart is doing the remembering for us."

"Uh yea how does that work again...I kind of forgot?!" Sora asked Aerith.

"We don't know you, Sora, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know."

"What are ya saying yo?! That Sora's memories are affecting ours?!"

"His memories do seem to have a certain power."

"I guess it's just like what that Emo Goth wannabe said. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created."

"And...there's someone special to you in this town?"

"How did you...Ah, I get it. My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Anyway, yeah. A friend of mine is somewhere in this town...I mean, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? What's that? Sounds like a name of a strip club! Besides there aren't any castles in Traverse Town." Yuffie informed Sora.

"That's not what I meant...besides I didn't need to know that any ways!"

"Sora probably still has his own questions. Right?"

"Right. We just got here, after all. It wouldn't hurt to take a look around."

"Well G go ahead and look around! There are still Heartless and cops around! But you shouldn't have any trouble."

"So I guess then you know that I can fight after all!"

"Cant say that I really remember but I'm starting to believe either way."

Sora acquires the Key to Truth room...

**Key to Truth Room **

Sora walks into the town plaza to see Cid. Cid can be seen wearing a white shirt with an orange C on it, a giant golden C necklace, big headphones on his head, sunglasses, golden rings, golden brass knuckles, heavy orange sub-zero coat, baggy blue jeans, orange sneakers, and two submachine guns.

"Yo, yo, yo what's up my brother Sora?! Wait what the hell am I saying?! I don't know you! Your just a white cracker punk who looks like he's from one of those rich neighborhoods! But you do LOOK like a Sora, what with the spiky hair and baggy pants! Guess it's a gift from my street mojo! Ya heard G?!"

"Hey don't worry Cid It's OK that's my name."

"Well, well, well so ya heard of me eh home boy?! Well now can't say I'm all that surprised! Seeing as how I'm the town's greatest and famous DJ around! Snoop Dog has nothing on me! Ya heard my brother!"

"Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this castle ― er, town."

"Ya friend, huh? All this town has seen lately is Heartless and cops! You can't even take two steps without being attacked by those shadowy freaks! This plaza so far is the worst! Word on the street is we'll have a giant a-s Heartless on our hands when that bell rings. If you don't want to be buried six feet under ground then I suggest getting the hell out of here! ASAP!"

Cid then leaves the area while doing the moon walk all the way back...

"Gawrsh, maybe he's right..."

"Hey don't you guys want to see the Heartless?!"

"Hell NO, we DON'T! The bell!" Donald yelled at Sora.

The ground begins shaking violently...

Guard Armor then appears in front of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose. Sora's comrades disappear and instantly turn into cards seconds later. Sora summons his Nintendo KeyBlade and looks at the Heartless with fire in his eyes. The boy just rushes at Guard Armor as the giant Heartless just stands there and releases a loud ear piercing roar. Sora jumps at Guard Armor with his KeyBlade raised right above his head. Sora is millimeters from bringing the blade of the giant key on Guard Armor's metallic body.

**To Be Continued... **


	4. The War on Agrabah

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 4: The War On Agrabah **

**Basement 11 **

Over at Basement 11 an emo silver-haired man in a black coat

can be seen standing alone. Suddenly a large, brown-haired man in a black coat appeared from a dark portal.

"What? No hello Lexaeus?" The silver haired emo asked the brown haired man.

Suddenly a man with long blond hair that looks kind of like a hippie with a black zip up hooded coat appeared. The silvered haired man noticed this...

"What the hell is going on, Zexion?! I demand an explanation right now you emo fool!" The blond haired man yelled at the silver haired one.

" Well it's nice to see you to Vexen. You know, it's deplorable...The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks."

"How dare you emo!" Vexen said while pointing at Zexion.

"Don't let it get to you Vexen. Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but ―"

"Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

" If you'd let me finish...The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"Who is it?" Lexaeus asked Zexion.

"I don't know... But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

"Rubbish!"

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?"

"Let us bide our time and see what happens."

Riku can be seen walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion's eleventh floor basement. The Reds can be seen with him...

"Something...tastes kind of funny...What is it? It's so familiar...

Darkness. The taste of darkness. What's happened to me... The darkness even seeps into my senses. It tastes like freaking Red Bull...which is disgusting!"

"How the hell do you taste darkness anyways?! And what the hell does it taste like?!" Grif asked Riku.

"Good question! Maybe we should ask Shadow! Since he's always in emo mode anyways. Hey Shadow how do you taste darkness?" Donut asked Sarge's new second in command.

"How the hell should I know pinky?!" Shadow told Donut while still wearing his black zip up hooded coat.

"It's lightish red!!!"

"Whatever!"

"Donut stop interrogating my favorite private!" Sarge told Donut.

"Sorry sir!"

"Don't you worry, Riku."

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty?" The Reds said in confusion.

A fuzzy image of Mickey appears. The Disney mascot can be seen wearing a red, yellow, and black zipper jacket. Big yellow and black shoes. Red, yellow, and black zipper pants. Along with his signature white gloves.

"What happened to you? You're all...fuzzy."

"Why is Mickey Mouse here?" Grif asked after seeing the Disney icon not too far from where he is standing.

"Hey since when can Mickey speak Japanese?!" Donut asked after realizing they can now speak Japanese. Go read the last chapter of the first story to understand what I'm talking about!

"Obviously since were in a world that has Disney characters Grif I would think it would be obvious that Mickey Mouse would be here! He is Disney's mascot after all!" Simmons told Grif.

"I can only send a little bit of my power here. But I have a request."

"A request? From Your Majesty?"

"Riku, don't let go of yourself just because darkness has a hold on you. Fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy...But don't forget Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light."

"Light...within darkness?"

"Man that doesn't make any sense! How do we know that the mouse isn't on some kind of drugs or something?! I think Mickey's high!"

"Shut up Grif you dirt bag!"

"You and I have seen it! The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness...The light of Kingdom Hearts, Riku ― it'll show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all I ask."

"Okay...I'll try my best."

"And I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll come, I promise."

They try to shake hands...but fail.

"You're...an illusion? My hand passes right through you."

"But we shook hands, in our hearts. We're connected, you and me."

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Okay it's official he's high!"

"Shut up Grif you dumb a-s!" Simmons yelled at his orange ally.

Mickey then disappears.

**O'Malley's Secret Head Quarters **

Over in one of the many halls of Castle Oblivion two figures can be seen wearing a black zip up hooded coat. Both figures have their hoods over their heads. One of the figures can be seen with a sniper rifle on his back.

"I still can't believe they had a coat in my size! These Organization chaps are by far one of the weirdest people I have ever met. And I've met some pretty strange folks before." One of the figures says in a British accent with the sniper rifle.

The other one whose face was Red and had black tribal marks all over it spoke.

"Hey at least they had one for 8 feet, and cheap to! Other wise I would have paid it my own way!"

"Yes well don't forget your an illusion created from Sora's memories. Your real version is back in the Underworld with Hades trying to create a demon army." The figure with a British accent took his hood off to reveal a white helmet with a golden visor in front. This is the freelancer bounty hunter known only as Wyoming.

"Hey Don't remind of that! I still can't scrap the thought of being an illusion crafted from someones memories, while knowing the real me exists walking about, while I'm confined to this messed up place thanks to her magic!" The figure said while pulling his hood down to reveal the illusion Belthazor, the one crafted from Sora's memories.

The two figures keep walking deeper into the hallways of Castle Oblivion. They then turn a corner and stop at a wall next to a white Greek style looking pillar. Wyoming goes over to the pillar and opens a panel on it. A keypad is revealed and Wyoming pushes a few buttons. A section of the wall moves to reveal a door with some security devices on it. Both Wyoming and Belthazor go through the retinal and hand print scan. A female voice is then heard from the security device.

"Please state the password."

"Alpha and Omega!" Wyoming said.

"Welcome Freelancer Wyoming!"

The door opens and Wyoming and Belthazor step through it while making sure nobody was watching. The door closed and went back as a normal wall after the two stepped through it. Inside the room computers and other technological devices can be seen. It looks like a high tech lab. O'Malley can be seen in the middle of the room sitting in a throne like chair.

"Greeting Lord O'Malley" Belthazor said to O'Malley.

"Hey guys when did you get here?!"

"Shut up you fool! Ah Wyoming and Belthazor I see you two have managed to find a way into those Organization fools ranks?!"

"Yes, the idiots don't know of our plans to gather vital information so you can takeover!" Belthazor said with an evil grin.

"Excellent! And I have the perfect tool to get the job done! Muhahahahahaha! Soundwave front and center!"

Suddenly from a nearby Table, a small purple radio transformed into a giant humanoid robot, with the Decepticon symbol in front, and a mouth plate with Red optics. This was Soundwave, A Decepticon Spy.

"As you command Lord O'Malley." Said Soundwave in a solid monotone voice.

"Where the devils did you find that thing Omega?! It's absolutely evil looking!" Wyoming said with a Cheshire like grin behind his visor.

"This is truly evil O'Malley!" Said Belthazor with a smile.

"MWHAHAHAHAH! I employed him when his leader Galvatron threw him away after failing to crush his own enemies the Autobots. I felt his talent was needed for something better MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" O'Malley said with an evil laughter.

"Also I would love to introduce my next minion, who I found in the Far Gate along with Soundwave."

O'Malley points to a figure in the shadows walking by Soundwave, he had purple Armor, a Helmet with a T shape like Boba Fett, and a Shoulder Cannon.

"Vile!"

"Whats up Freaks!" Said Vile rudely.

"Hey Vile that's just rude!" Doc told Vile.

"Shut up you fool! Nobody cares what you think anyways! Vile here will be sent to kill that traitor Riku and those Red fools! Muhahahahaha!"

"What did you say you purple nerd?" Vile roared, pissed off at what Doc said to him.

"It's OK Vile just ignore him! Your main priority right now is to kill Riku and the Reds!"

"Whatever you say Boss, just keep your friend from pissing me off and there will be less blood around here!"

"Nonsense the more blood the better! Besides I'm going to have this purple fool killed once I get a new body anyways!" O'Malley said with a serious look on his face.

"Where are those losers going now? Tell me now or I'll rip this place apart!" Vile said, seriously as he prepared his shoulder cannons to a computer.

"They're headed towards Agrabah! Belthazor has some cards for you to use to gain access to your destination. You'll need them if you want to kill that traitor Riku and his foolish Red comrades!"

Vile lowered his shoulder cannons...

"Fine!" Vile walked up to Belthazor, "Hey Belthazor give me those freaking cards now, so I can end this quickly!" Said Vile very rudely.

Belthazor nodded his head as he threw some Cards at Vile. Vile caught them and started to cackle.

"This will be over in a snap! Hey what about those other freaks? The one with the long dumb key and pathetic Blue idiots, who I would really love to bash their heads because they remind me of my nemesis, that good for nothing B-Rank hunter X?!" Said Vile to O'Malley.

"Don't worry I have some other people taking care of them. This time that KeyBlade wielding fool won't be able to stop me! Muhahahahahaha!" O'Malley said while thinking of all the different ways to kill Sora.

"Well then I guess I'm off! See ya Boss! Later Freaks!" Said Vile while leaving the secret hideout. While on his way to finish off Riku and the Reds.

"I guess we should go and begin collecting data Lord O'Malley!" Said Belthazor.

"Will use Soundwave to download and send the data to you. It shouldn't be that hard since those fools now trust us!" Wyoming said after equipping a battle rifle in his hands.

"Soundwave transform and come with us! You're needed for this assignment! Those morons won't know a thing about you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Belthazor cackled evilly.

"These fools are as good as ours!" Wyoming said while reloading his rifle.

"As you command!" Soundwave said simply as he transformed into a radio and landed on Belthazor's hand.

"Think he can turn into a cell phone?"

"Its possible, if he scanned a cell phone to be able to Transform into one!" Belthazor confirmed.

"Sure I do!" O'Malley gave Wyoming his cell phone.

"Excellent mate! Soundwave scan this cell phone!" Wyoming told Soundwave while showing him O'Malley's purple cell phone with the Heartless symbol on the front.

"The best thing is, he could transform back into a radio to!" Belthazor informed.

"Yes but radios are out of date anyways. It's the 26th century for crying out loud!" Wyoming stated.

"Aw who cares, at least we have the best spy with us! Domination is guaranteed Lord O'Malley!" Belthazor said, while holding Soundwave up with his hand.

"Excellent! Now go and complete your mission ASAP! Because these fools won't take over themselves you know!" O'Malley said in a demanding voice.

"Right!" Said Wyoming and Belthazor in unison as they left the secret hideout.

**Agrabah **

Riku and the Reds can be seen in a desert filled with sand...lots and lots of sand.

"Why the hell are we in a desert?!" Grif asked after looking around his surroundings.

"It looks like we're in the Middle East!" Said Simmons.

"Man this place sucks worse then the canyon!" Grif whined.

"Look at this way Grif at least you get some fresh air, you no good lazy a-s!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

"Yes sir!" Simmons shouted while saluting.

"Shadow lead the way!" Sarge told his second in command.

"Hey Sarge doesn't this look like the place where we defeated those terrorist?" Donut asked his commanding officer.

"Your right Donut it is!" Sarge told his pink private.

"Oh man are gonna have to kill more?" Grif asked Sarge.

"Yes dirtbag we are and your going to be my personnel shield!"

"On it Sarge!" Donut said before shooting Grif.

"I said shield Donut! But nice shooting anyways!"

"Medic!" Grif yelled in pain.

"Grif we don't have a medic so stop your whining!" Sarge yelled at his least favorite private.

The group arrived at Agrabah which looks like a complete war zone. Buildings can be seen in ruin, dead bodies, blood, military vehicles, soldiers shooting at each other, and people screaming and fleeing in panic.

"Great Caesars Toast what kind of place is this?" Sarge said after looking at the battlefield.

"Looks like a war zone better lock and load guys! This could get ugly and fast!" Riku said after summoning his Soul Eater.

"Alright men! Lock and Load! For the glorious Red army everywhere! Except Grif whose sole purpose is to be my shield! Now charge!" Sarge shouted before cocking his shotgun.

The Reds except Riku and Shadow ran towards the nearest fire fight that was taking place while screaming at the top of their lungs. A group of Middle Eastern soldiers with modern weapons can be seen shooting at a group of Heartless military soldiers. The Agrabah soldiers were losing as they were picked off one by one in a matter of minutes. Finally the last three were killed by a grenade thrown by one of the Heartless. Sending them flying up to the air before their lifeless corpses hit the ground. The Heartless soldiers spotted the Reds and aimed their guns at them.

"Kill them!" The Heartless Commanding Officer ordered his platoon.

The Heartless military soldiers started firing their guns and threw grenades at the Reds as they fled. The Red soldiers screamed like girls (well Donut did any ways) as they retreated.

"Retreat men!" Sarge said as he lead his mean to safety.

"I knew I should have slept inside my helmet!"

"Shut up dirtbag and keep running!" Sarge told Grif.

"What now Sir?" Said Simmons while running.

"Good question Simmons! Now if only Shadow were here...he'd know what to do!" Sarge said as he kept running.

"So much for the GLORIOUS RED TEAM!" Grif said sarcastically.

"Donut I order you to shoot Grif...again!"

"On it sir!" Donut said before shooting Grif with his battle rifle.

"Ow son of a b-h!" Grif yelled after being shot several times by Donut's battle rifle.

The Heartless Soldiers Advance on the Heroes "Kill them, rip out there spinal cords, and feast on their flesh!" Heartless Commanding Officer ordered.

"Oh man Sarge I think were officially boned!" Donut said after noticing the Heartless Soldiers surrounding them with their weapons aiming at them.

"Man now I'll never smoke again!" Grif said while smoking in his helmet.

"Grif put that out we have a situation on our hands!" Sarge ordered his orange private.

"Yea, and miss out in my last moments of smoking?"

"You will if you don't want me to kill you! Cause I'll do worse then these Heartless b-ds could ever dream of doing! Now put it out dirtbag and equip your weapon!" Sarge told Grif while aiming his shotgun in his face.

"Hey Sarge why don't we throw Grif to the Heartless, so when they attack him, we launch a counter attack?" Simmons suggested.

"Sounds good Simmons! But I have a better idea!" Sarge said with confidence.

"What sir?" Simmons asked.

"We launch Grif from a contraption that we build from spare warthog parts that I like to call The Grif Cannon! That should kill off most the Heartless so then we can kill the rest!" Sarge suggested.

"With what parts sir? The Warthog is back at base!" Simmons stated.

"Yea Sarge we haven't seen it since we left Blood Gulch!" Donut reminded his leader.

"Fine take all the fun out of it!" Said Sarge.

"It's OK sir maybe next time." Simmons told the red armored soldier.

"Hey why don't we use Shadow to kill the Heartless soldiers?!" Donut suggested.

"Because he's back with Riku!" Grif reminded Donut.

Then out of nowhere a missile hits and kill all the Heartless...

"Whoa where the hell did that come from?!" Grif asked after seeing all the Heartless get blown up by the missile.

Another missile was unleashed as it almost hit the Reds...

"D-n! That was too close for comfort!" Grif retorted.

"Well! Well! It appears my aim was a little off! Then, again may be it wasn't!" Said a cocky voice.

"Who the hell is this jerk off?! Looks like some kind of Saturday morning cartoon villain reject!" Grif said after noticing Vile.

"You should shut your mouth if you value your life! Loser!" Vile threaten as he fired a missile at Grif.

"Grif shut up before you piss him off even more then he already is!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

"You see you Red losers the boss man wants me to kill all of you, plus the emo freak named Riku! But before I'll send you to Oblivion, you four will be useful to my scheme!" Vile stated.

"Oh yea and how's that you robotic punk?!" Sarge asked Vile sternly with venom in his words.

"Live bait you Red moron!" Vile said viciously, "Now!" Vile yelled as a two megaton hard steel cage with bars were dropped on the Reds.

"This is not what I had in mind when we came here!" Grif said after being captured by Vile.

"Shut up freak!" Vile yelled as he fired his Vulcan at Grif.

"Hey watch it you metal outcast!"

"Argh thats it!" Vile yelled as he zapped Grif with his electric finger.

"Hey this armor is new so cut it out already you purple idiot!"

"I had enough of you! You Orange Moron!" Vile used his Shoulder cannons to release a beam hurting everyone.

Over in the deserts of Agrabah Riku and Shadow can be seen walking around. Wondering what exactly what happened to their Red comrades.

"I wonder what happened to Sarge and the others?!" Riku pondered out loud.

Just then out of nowhere a Missile struck a building near Riku and Shadow...

"What the bloody hell?!" Riku said as he equipped his Soul Eater.

"OOPS sorry! Next time it'll be on the spot!" Vile cackled on top of a building.

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku demanded.

"The names Vile remember that! Because its the only one you'll ever here!" Vile Threatened as he jumped down from the Building.

"You sound pretty full of your self if you ask me!" Riku quipped back at Vile.

"Your the one to talk you emo freak! Espically when I have your friends, the pathetic Red army, captured!" Vile shot back, as he fired a missile from his shoulder cannons to blow up a building to reveal the captured Red Squad.

"Hey a little help here Riku if you don't mind!" Grif said from the cage he was in with his allies.

"Shadow quick come save us! Except Grif who can just rot in here for all I care!" Sarge asked.

"Thanks a lot Sarge!"

"Shut up Dirt bag your dead to me!" Sarge stated.

"Hey you purple reject let them go already!" Riku yelled at Vile.

"I'll let them go, if you can beat me! which I highly doubt it, since I'm a walking machine of destruction HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vile cackled! "You can only free them if you have the key you pathetic emo loser! But that won't happen because your gonna die today! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vile cackled once more.

"Will see about that you robotic faggot!" Riku said while getting into a battle stance.

"Try me you emo reject!" Said Vile as he got his Shoulder Cannon ready.

"Your on!"

Vile fired his Vulcan cannon at Riku. Riku dodged it and slashed Vile 3 times, Vile threw a grenade from his shoulder cannon near Riku's head. It exploded, as Riku dropped to the floor, with blood rushing up his face. Vile ran at Riku until an orange spark hit him, it was Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he fired another at Vile. Vile dodged it, and fired bullets from his finger tips at Shadow and Riku.

"Burn in hell Freaks!" Vile said manically as he fired more bullets.

Riku deflected the bullets with his Soul Eater as he slashed at Vile across the chest. Vile stood his ground as he fired two missiles at Riku, sending the teen flying across the room. Shadow fired his battle rifle at Vile. Vile punched Shadow in the gut, knocking the Hedgehog out.

"That should shut you up!" Vile said with Venom in his words as he approached Riku, who had bruises, blood, and marks all over his body. Riku then noticed a card floating around, quickly he picked it up.

"Sarge!" Riku yelled as the Red Sargent came out.

"How in the Sam hell blazes did I get out?" Sarge asked.

"No time Sarge help me defeat this purple fag!" Riku said, while panting heavily.

"Hey wheres Shadow?" Sarge asked looking around.

"Um Shadows out cold!" Riku pointed Sarge to Shadow's body which laid on the floor!

"Why that no good rotting piece of scrap metal!!" Sarge yelled in anger as he cocked his Shot gun.

"I'll show you whose scrap! You morons!" Vile screeched as he fired a plasma bolt form his Shoulder Cannon. The plasma bolt hit Riku, the teen stood his ground, while slashing at Vile. Sarge shot his Shotgun at Vile. Vile stood their attacks as he punched Riku in the face, and shooting Sarge with his Vulcan gun from his fingertips. Riku rubbed his face while hitting Vile across the Torso. Sarge fired his Shotgun two more times. Vile wasn't ready to quite as he fired his Torpedo at Riku and Sarge. There was a huge blast which knocked Riku out and Sarge was turned back into a card. Riku was on the floor with injuries greater then when he fought Sora at Hollow bastion both in the Disney and Nintendo worlds. With a bit left of energy he staggered across the floor in pain.

"Fought to the bitter end!" Said Vile disappointingly as he approached Riku. He kicked Riku's face like a soccer ball, which caused Riku to roll on the floor.

"Whats the matter Riku?! Afraid to show me your true power!" Vile snared while kicking Riku, Riku screamed in pain. Vile then put his foot on Riku's head, and started to crush it.

"Prepare for your death!" Vile then pointed his Shoulder cannon at Riku. As Vile began to charge his cannons. Riku started to feel the power of darkness.

"No!" Riku shouted as he pushed Vile away with a dark energy wave.

"What?!" Vile was shocked as he looked up at Riku. Riku was now different from before, he had his dark outfit and skirt from Hollow Bastion, as he embraced the power of darkness. Riku's injuries vanished as he looked at Vile.

"Now leave and set my friends free, or be turned to pieces Vile!" Riku warned.

"Oh yea! Just because you got a new costume, you expect me to surrender? Fat Chance loser! Now prepare yourself!" Vile fired at Riku. Riku dodged his bullets with surprising speed.

"What?!" Vile said, shocked.

"I warned you!" Riku replied as he charged at Vile.

"Take this instead freak!" Vile began shooting at Riku with his Vulcan. Riku deflected the Bullets. As he slashed at Vile with his Soul Eater. With many hits on his body. Vile started to go down as Riku went back to his normal state.

"What in blazes did you do?" Vile asked, his voice getting lower, his armor started to spark after being hit by Riku many times.

"I totally kicked your a-s that's what!" Riku told Vile coldly.

"You'll pay for this!" Vile warned viciously.

"That's right run away you fag!" Riku yelled at Vile while pointing his sword at him.

"Runaway? I don't runaway! I always get what I want! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Your the ones that are gonna die!! See you in Hell freaks!" Vile then shot a torpedo from his shoulder cannon to the ceiling. The Torpedo exploded upon impact, the place started to cave.

"You fool your going to kill us both!" Riku yelled at Vile.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You should worry about how your going to rescue your friends before this place collapses! Me? I'm outta here!" Vile cackled as he teleported to safety. leaving a key and a card.

"Hold on guys I'll get you out of there!" Riku told the Reds as he used the key to open their cage.

"Hey why is this place gonna fall on us?" Girf asked after waking up from a nap.

"Grif you dumb a-s you would know the answer if you hadn't fell a sleep!" Simmons lectured Grif.

"I rather die falling asleep! It makes it less painful Kiss a-s!" Grif informed everyone.

"Oh shut up you lazy slacker!"

"Whatever kiss a-s!"

"Men shut your traps we have to get out of here pronto! Alright Riku lead the way and will follow!"

"Hey what about Shadow?" Donut just realized.

"Oh no Shadow! Shadow? Shadow? Shadow! Where are you Shadow?!" Sarge cried out while looking for the emo hedgehog.

"Um Vile knocked him out while we were fighting!" Riku informed as he pointed at Shadow's unconscious body.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!" Sarge cried out to the Heavens in agony and despair.

"Whoa calm down Sarge!" Simmons told his leader.

"Simmons I want you to beat down Grif!"

"On it sir!" Simmons said before beating down Grif with his battle rifle.

"Ow! Not in the face!"

"On it sir!" Donut said before shooting Grif with his pistol.

"Donut I didn't tell you to do that! But nice shooting cupcake!"

"Ow son of a b-h!" Grif shouted at Donut.

"Come on guys we have to get out of here like...now!" Riku said before leading the Reds out of the collapsing building.

"What about Shadow?" Donut asked.

"I'm right here pinky!" Shadow told Donut after waking up about thirty minutes ago.

"Finally your awake!" Grif told Shadow.

"Quiet Grif before I order Shadow to kill you!" Sarge told his orange private.

The center of the building collapsed more, as the entire room fell beneath them.

"Son of a b-h!" The Reds screamed as they fell through the floor.

"Shadow get us out of here!" Sarge ordered his favorite private.

"My eyes flashed before my life back there!" Grif told everyone.

"That's what you always say though." Donut reminded Grif.

"Shut up Rookie!" Grif retorted.

"Now where are we?" Simmons asked.

"That's it I'm smoking!" Said Grif as he took out a lighter.

"Shadow I order you to beat the hell out of Grif ASAP!"

"Not the face!" Grif cired out.

Riku lead the Reds out of the collapsing building just as it was about to bury them a live. James Bond style! They fought through groups of Heartless as they made their way out of Agrabah. Riku and the Reds finally made it back in Castle Oblivion in which the Reds (minus Shadow) fell on the ground in exhaustion.

"Remind me why I ever joined this stupid army!" Grif panted.

"Come on guys we have to keep going!" Riku told the Reds as he lead them into the next area.

**Basements 11-10 Interlude**

Riku and the Reds head towards Basement 10. Zexion and Vexen can be seen talking in the same room as before.

"I've identified the scent. It's Riku."

"Riku? What's that emo reject doing here?! I thought Riku was gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped? That's not physically possible!" Vexen stated.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch there blondy! Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark." Zexion pondered.

"I'm not gay for the last time you emo freak! Then that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating...The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness...This merits further research."

"What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion. Also where the hell did those Red and Blues freaks come from?! And how the hell did they get here also?!"

"Ha! That's simple you emo. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed. Though I' myself am not sure about those Red and Blue freaks myself!"

"Sora's in the castle blondy?"

"I'm not gay you emo out cast! Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Interesting. I had no idea blondy."

"Oh just shut the hell up already you emo freak! Besides I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable! The universe will be ours for the taking! Muhahahahahaha!!!"

**To Be Continued... **


	5. Got It Memorized?

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 5: Got It Memorized?! **

Sora can be seen standing in front of Guard Armor with KeyBlade gripped in his hands. Guard Armor can be seen standing a few feet from Sora. The young teen runs around the area a few times while Guard Armor jumps in place a few times. Sora then jumps towards Guard Armor and slashes it with the KeyBlade. Sora then slices through the Guard Armor's torso a couple times.

The young boy then run off to reload his stack of cards making him vulnerable for the time being. Guard Armor jumps in the air about to squash Sora under it's feet. Sora just stands his ground with his hand on his chest while a bright light then engulfs him. Suddenly a purple dragon with yellow horns and yellow wings appeared in Sora's place. The dragon ran past Guard Armor and took to the air while spitting fireballs at it.

The dragon avoided Guard Armor's attacks before landing back on the ground. The dragon then charged at Guard Armor nailing it with it's horns before vanishing. Sora then reappeared right underneath Guard Armor's feet. The young boy dodgerolled from Guard Armor a few feet away. He then pointed his KeyBlade at Guard Armor and the giant key briefly turned blue and felt like ice.

Sora then shot a ice spell at Guard Armor hitting it in the chest causing it to stop in it's tracks briefly. Sora ran around the area a few times before using the Cure spell on himself. The young boy ran towards Guard Armor and slashed at the Heartless three times causing scratch marks to appear. Sora then lunged at Guard Armor with all his strength and sliced through the Heartless with ease. The young teen then whacked at Guard Armor three times with his blade.

Sora used a green card with the Mickey Mouse symbol on it causing Guard Armor to be hit with electricity. The KeyBlade Master then reloaded his set of cards once again. While Guard Armor was down Sora slashed and hacked at hit about nine times. Sora then summoned the purple dragon again before vanishing. The dragon backed up and rammed into Guard Armor with full force with it's horns.

Guard Armor got up right before the dragon vanished once again. Sora reappeared not long after and then retreated from Guard Armor. The young boy shot another ice spell freezing the Heartless in it's tracks again only temporary. He started to run around the area before using another green Mickey Mouse card to knock Guard Armor out for a short time. Sora then summoned both Donald and Goofy at the same time.

"Hey ya Sora long time no see!" Goofy said while waving to his comrade.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Donald said while jumping up and down.

"Guys I need your help to defeat Guard Armor!" Sora told his Disney allies.

"Gawrsh how are we gonna do that?" Goofy asked puzzled.

"Goofy use your head for once you big palooka!" Donald yelled at his not so bright friend.

"Oh okay Donald I gotcha!"

Donald and Sora grab on to Goofy and use him like a battering ram and charge at Guard Armor. The three stooges are able to hit Guard Armor three times before Donald and Goofy vanish again. Sora uses the Cure spell before he has to reload his stack of cards again. He runs toward Guard Armor and strikes it's leg three times before reloading his cards again. Sora summons the dragon once again who spits a fireball at Guard Armor before vanishing.

Sora reappears seconds later and casts another ice spell at Guard Armor. The young boy jumps in the air and slashes at Guard Armor's torso three times before running off again. He reloads his cards again and then strikes Guard Armor eight times before summoning the dragon. The dragon jumps up and rams Guard Armor with it's horns before vanishing. Sora reappears before jumping in the air and casting another ice spell at Guard Armor. Guard Armor starts to shake before it collapses and a heart floats away into the air.

After the battle Sora earns experience and the Guard Armor enemy card. Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose then reappear after the Guard Armor battle. The group then heads back to the First District where Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid can be seen.

"So I take it that your friend wasn't anywhere around here?" Yuffie asked Sora while reloading her M6C magnum.

"Nah I don't think I'll find him in this town. But I know he's somewhere in this castle. I can feel it!" Sora said while doing a very over the top dramatic pose.

"Castle? WTF are you talking about kid?! Are you saying that this whole town is in some kind of humongous castle? Are you stoned kid?! Cause if you are then I want some of whatever your on ASAP!" Cid demanded while holding two submachine guns in his hands.

"The wigger is probably right Cid! For some reason we don't understand whats going on but Sora does. He can see that life is much bigger then the hood and everyone that's killing each other over it!"

"I truly wish I could say that I was that positive!"

"Don't worry Sora you wigger you'll be alright! No matter what shape reality chooses to turn into you can handle it. Even if it's a cop, rival gang member, crew member, Heartless, pimp, a really, really, really, smoking hot whore, landlord, or you mom! Because bottom line is that I may not remember you but I know you in my heart! Which sounds extremely gay now that I think about it...OK screw this I'm going to the strip club now! See ya crackers later!" Leon said before leaving.

"Er yeah thanks Leon...I guess." Sora said in an awkward kind of way.

"Take care of yourself Sora. Also take this to remember me by!" Yuffie told Sora before handing him a card. She then kissed him on the cheek which made him turn bright red all over. Sora looked on the card and noticed a phone number on it. He just put it in his wallet before shoving it back in his pocket.

"I don't know what's going on you cracker but best of luck anyways I guess. Peace out homes!" Cid said before leaving while doing the moon walk again.

Everyone leaves and then Aerith returns.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked Aerith with concern.

"I don't have all the answers, but there's something I thought you know. Your memories created this town, right?"

"That's what that Gothic Emo wannabe said who gave me the trading cards."

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind...and so we."

"But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is , too!"

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

"And that means what again?"

"I'm just another illusion, Sora. The truth is out of my reach."

"Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing...and it makes me wanna be Emo and join those Gothic freaks." Sora said depressed.

"No, Sora don't go to the dark side! You mustn't let illusions distract you from what's truly important."

"Okay...if you say so." Sora said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Sora what the hell are you doing?!" Donald yelled at his companion.

"Are you ready to go?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Yeah man hurry up I wanna leave this place soon! There's just something about it I don't like!" Tucker said while not being able to remember his first trip to Traverse Town.

"Hold up you guys I'll be right there!"

Sora turns back towards where Aerith was, but she is no longer there.

"Well, Aerith, I'd better be going. Aerith?"

"What about her?" Donald asked the now confused Sora.

"She's gone! I was just talking to her, and now she's gone!"

"Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember?" Goofy reminded Sora.

"Wuh?!"

"You were standing here by yourself. We wondered what the hell was going on with you!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"So this is what she meant..."

"Dude you seriously need to lay off the weed or whatever it is that your smoking!"

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the annoying perverted cyan soldier.

"I sure wish Church was here!" Caboose said randomly.

"Yeah right!" Tucker scoffed.

**Floors 1-2 Interlude**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose exit Traverse Town and end up back at Castle Oblivion. The mysterious figure can be seen waiting for them.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

"It was nice to see everyone once again. But why illusions? What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Yeah even though we didn't know any of them." Tucker retorted.

"I thought it was nice to see Mr. Leon again!" Caboose blurted out.

"Caboose you don't even know him!"

"Oh wait never mind I forgot!"

"That depends on what you have to give...wigger!"

Sora and the mysterious figure get ready to fight just as a spiky, red-head in a black hooded zip up jacket appears.

"What's up fools?!" The spiky red head yelled.

"What the hell do you want numb nuts?!" The mysterious figure asked the spiky haired figure.

"I Got bored just sitting around playing Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version on the Nintendo Wii all day! Plus your hogging the hero anyways!"

The mysterious figure throws cards to the red head.

"Perhaps YOU'D like to test him."

"Sweet trading cards!" The red head said while looking at the cards.

"I'm going to my room then I'm going to lock the door and listen to my stereo! While listening to my stereo I'm going to blow my mother f-king brains out!" The mysterious figure said before vanishing into thin air.

"Looks like it's time to rock and roll KeyBlade Master! My name is Axel fools! **Got it memorized?!**" The red head asked Sora and his group.

"Um...sure. Whatever you say."

"Hey it's Knuckles!" Caboose said pointing at Axel.

"That's not Knuckles you idiot! He doesn't even look anything like him! He's look like a freaking pyromaniac!" Tucker told Caboose.

"Shut the hell up you Blue idiots! Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis......don't go dying on me!" Axel said while summoning two chakrams. Which were two red wheels covered with spikes on them.

Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose vanished and became cards once again. Sora and Axel were then teleported to a white platform with white pillars on it. Sora can be seen in a combat stance while gripping his KeyBlade in his hands. Axel leaped in the air and slashed at Sora with his chakram. Sora was able to dodge the attack in time.

The KeyBlade Master then slashed at Axel's back three times causing gashes to appear. Axel cried in pain before lunging at Sora again with flames surrounding his chakrams. Sora dodged this attack with ease and slashed at Axel's chest forming a giant gash on his stomach. Axel teleports to the center of the platform and threw his chakram at Sora. Sora managed to deflect the flaming wheel with his KeyBlade.

Axel tries to strike Sora with his chakram as he ran around the area. He then threw his chakrams at the young teen again. Sora managed to duck out of the way causing the chakrams to burn a few spikes off Sora's head. Sora then ran towards Axel and slashed at his stomach and back. Axel stood in the middle of the platform and tried to summon a hail of fire.

Before he was able to do so Sora leaped in the air and brought his KeyBlade across both of his cheeks. Two cuts formed on both of Axel's cheeks and the pyro was able to block Sora's third attack from his blade. Axel teleported to another part of the platform and lunged at Sora again with his burning wheels and missed. Sora sees a green card with Goofy's face on it and snatches it in time.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled while holding up the card.

A flash of white light engulfs the room and then Goofy appeared. Goofy slammed Axel in the chest with his shield causing him to soar in the air. Sora then jumped in the air and brought his KeyBlade to Axel's chest. Goofy then slammed his shield into Axel's back causing to hit the platform ground hard. Goofy then became a card once again.

Sora summoned the purple dragon known as Spyro to his aid. Spyro ran and leaped in the air before ramming Axel in the chest with his horns. Axel flew a few feet backwards before hitting a nearby pillar. Spyro vanished and Sora then reappeared. Axel lunges at Sora with full force and a desire to kill the teen at this point.

He misses Sora by a few centimeters with his chakrams. Sora then turns around and casts an ice spell at Axel causing his spiky red hair to briefly become ice. Sora runs around the platform trying to avoid the flaming disk of death thrown at him. He manages to reload his stack of cards at one point before continuing to run again. Axel lunges at Sora again and misses right before the boy used a Cure spell.

Sora leaps in the air and brings his KeyBlade on Axel's head causing two slash marks to form on his forehead. Axel teleports to another part of the platform before Sora hacks and slashes at him four times. Sora then calls on Goofy's aid again with another card. Goofy slams Axel in the air again with his shield before slamming him back to the ground. Goofy vanished not long afterwards.

Axel got off the ground and lunged at Sora with full force this time. He just managed to break a nearby pillar. Sora took this opportunity to slice at Axel's back causing more blood to gush out everywhere. Sora used the last bit of energy he had left and lunged at Axel with full force. Upon doing this Sora was able to cause a huge horizontal slash mark to appear on Axel's chest. Blood squirted out from this newly formed wound and made Axel drop on his knees. Upon doing so the pyro started vomiting out blood from his mouth.

After the battle Sora received more experience, a fire card, and world cards. Sora was then teleported back to Castle Oblivion with his allies now with him. Axel on the other hand was MIA for the moment.

"More trading cards?" Goofy asked Sora after noticing the cards.

"Hmm...They look kind of like the card that made Traverse Town."

"Then were going to need these if we wanna go on from here..."

"That is correct!"

Axel reappears, surprising the five heroes.

"Axel!" Donald yelled at the pyro.

"Look Tucker it's a zombie!" Caboose told his blue ally.

"What the hell is that pyromaniac still doing here alive?! This doesn't seem physically possible!"

"You fools don't actually think I'd be defeated that easily do you?! It's going to take a hell of a lot more then that to kill me!" Axel said crossing his arms in front of his chest with a smirk on his face.

"So you were just testing our strength...eh?!" Sora asked the cocky pyro.

"Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you have lost and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku, Church, Jacobs, and the King?" Goofy asked Axel.

"Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

"Where? How? Wuh?"

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgetting."

"Light? I don't understand...I'm getting a headache all of a sudden...OW!"

"I know that feeling!" Caboose told everyone.

"Yeah I bet you do!" Tucker retorted.

"Would you like a hint you white a-s cracker?!"

"Well Sora?" Goofy asked his comrade.

"No, I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way...I'll beat you down with my KeyBlade and then pee on your dead body right in front of everyone...you sorry a-s Emo!" Sora told Axel while giving him the middle finger.

"He won't! We won't let him! Cause will kill his sorry Emo a-s and then sell his body parts to the black market!" Donald yelled at Axel.

"Dude that's hostile...even for Church's taste!"

"I think I just wet myself...again."

"That's my kind of answer...well except the whole peeing on my dead body part though. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Master. But be forewarned...When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you. Peace out fools!"

Axel then vanished into thin air with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Sora and the Blues then headed towards the second floor...

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong, Jiminy?" Sora asked the chronicler.

"What Axel said has been bothering me...What could he have meant by you may no longer be you?"

"Come on. How can I be anyone besides me? Who the hell am I going to be anyways Haley Joel Osment?!" Sora said sarcastically.

"I think you would make a great Haley Joel Osment! He was really good in the Sixth Sense!" Caboose told Sora.

"Yeah that movie had a weird ending." Tucker retorted.

"I know, I know. Still, it always pays to be careful."

"Yeah, just about anything could happen here in Castle Oblibbity...uh..."

"Oblivion d-n you!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

"Right, what you said."

"We'll be fine. Whatever they're cooking up, together we can handle it. Besides how hard could it possibly be anyways?!"

"Hey, remember that other castle we explored together? With all the contraptions?" Goofy asked everyone.

Everyone just stood there and thought about it for awhile...

"When the hell was that?!" Sora asked Goofy.

"Contraptions? I don't remember any castle like that. What was it called?"

"Gawrsh, what was it again? Holla...Holler...I forget."

"Oh for the love of Walt Disney!" Donald said while just shaking his head.

"You sure you didn't make it up?"

"Are you high or something? Who the hell is supplying you and Sora with whatever your smoking anyways?!"

"I don't think so..."

"I still need to get the drugs back from the King though!" Donald said a little annoyed.

Over in one of the many hallways of Castle Oblivion Wyoming and Belthazor can be seen. They keep walking till they reach a white automatic security door. Screams of bloody murder can be heard from the other side of the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that f-king hurts Larxene!!!" Axel yelled in pain from inside the room.

"Your just being a big baby Axel now stay still d-n you!" A female voice said from within the room.

"What in the Source is that?" Belthazor asked his British alley.

"Sounds like some one is having sex to me!" Wyoming replied.

The two villains walk into the room to see Axel without his coat on. The pyro can be seen laying on his stomach on one of the couches in the room. A female with blond hair, antenna like strands of hair, and a black coat can be seen sitting on Axel's back cross legged. The woman known as Larxene can be seen with a first aid kit in her lap. Axel can be seen covered in cuts, gashes, bruises, blood stains, and whelps. The pyro can be seen smoking a cigar in his mouth. The room is white with chairs, recliners, couches, a big flat screen TV, library of books, mini fridge, and various game consoles.

"Hey what do you know it's the two rookies! What brings you guys by here? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Axel yelled out in pain.

"Stop squirming so I can heal your wounds you big baby!" Larxene commanded Axel with venom in her words.

"Don't you dare call me a rookie Axel!" Belthazor roared demoniacally.

"I wouldn't upset a Demon if I were you mate!" Wyoming said firmly.

"Fine then just don't go all PMS on me! I already get enough of that from Larxene as it is."

"B-d!!!" Larxene yelled before stabbing Axel in the back with a syringe.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Watch it would ya! What the hell are trying to do kill me?! Geez!"

"We wanted to know the status on Sora Axel!" Belthazor stated.

"Yes hows our key wielding friend doing mate?" Wyoming asked.

"Yeah I battled him about an hour ago. I went pretty easy on him since we just met. Next time though I won't be as nice! Course I did get a bunch of battle wounds. Chicks dig battle wounds...isn't that right Larxene?!"

"Shut up you cocky b-d so I can heal your wounds properly!" Larxene said while putting peroxide on Axel's wounds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mother f-ker!!!"

"Its a good thing I'm an immortal Illusion of the most powerful Demon ever Wyoming!" Belthazor whispered to the British freelancer.

"Yeah and thank evil I prefer no one in my life my Demon friend!" Wyoming whispered back.

"Hey did anyone notice the pentagrams painted in Marluxia's room today? I heard rumors that he's been worshiping demons so that he can kill Sora easier. And then take over the Organization with his new found power!"

"Why would that homo want to worship demons? He's too busy looking at himself in the mirror and at gay porn to do that! Now hold still for crying out loud Axel!" Larxene yelled at the pyro furiously.

"He better not be worshiping me!"

"He's not worshiping you! He's worshiping Hades and some guy called the Source! I heard him chanting the other day after I got out of the shower."

"Excuse me mate how does Marluxia plan on controlling Sora?" Wyoming asked Larxene.

"By sacrificing him to Hades and the Source through a demonic sacrificial ritual!"

"When did he say that?!" Axel asked his hot blond co-worker.

"This morning after getting the numbers 666 tattooed on his forehead and chest. It was pretty disturbing looking to be honest."

"Ha good luck! The Source hasn't accepted sacrifices since the day of the Roman Empire! But what does this girl come into play with Marluxia's scheme!?" Belthazor asked. Referring to the blond girl with a white shirt known as Namine.

"Yeah how chaps?"

"Eh he decided to have Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories wiped out. And then have Namine give them false memories in place of the old ones." Axel explained.

"What about those Blue idiots? Has she disposed of there memories?"

"Yeah those Blue idiots were easier then Sora!"

"They should be! Because those Blue soldiers are morons for the love of evil!" Said Wyoming.

"Heh reminds of what Marluxia said the other morning. He cried out For The Love Of The Source What The Hell's Your People's Problem?! He yelled so loud that you could hear him from the bloody basement! Turns out that he ran out of freaking hair gel!"

"Meh what a homo!" Larxene said while bandaging up Axel's wounds.

"What is the next place they're going?" Belthazor asked the two Organization members.

"The Olympus Coliseum!" Axel told the two shady villains.

"I think I might pay my fake boss Hades a visit Wyoming!" Belthazor grinned before Shimmering away.

"Have fun chap!," Wyoming turned to the two. "This girl better keep Cole Turner in line. I've feared Sora's memory of him is stronger then you may think!"

"Meh Marluxia will end up killing Sora soon anyways! I just wish he'd stop talking in strange tongues though!"

"If Cole is ever created it'll be a problem! This little girl is foolish in creating him!" Wyoming warned.

"Sadly we can't control what the girl does I'm afraid." Axel said while puffing a few rings smoke in the air.

"Cole is Belthazor's human side! This operation of yours will be dismantled if precaution is not met mate! Marluxia better terminate her at once!" Said Wyoming with a serious face.

"He won't listen to anything we say anymore! He's too busy trying to please his new masters right now!"

"For the love of evil! I'm getting out of here see you chaps around!" Said Wyoming before he left the room.

"OK there all better! Now that your wounds are treated you can battle Sora again!" Larxene said before getting off Axel's back.

"Larxene why did you put bandages on my battle wounds?! I got those in combat from fighting the KeyBlade Master! I'm very proud of those wounds mind you! I wanted people to see them and be totally jealous of me! These wounds need to be seen so girls will want to be with me and guys will be envious of me! Now how am I suppose to get my well deserved respect and laid at the same time?!"

"Oh take your huge ego and shove it Axel!"

Axel then grabbed Larxene by the waist and started french kissing her without his coat on still. Larxene broke from the fiery kiss and kneed the pyro square in the balls...hard. Axel just doubled over...

"You perverted b-d!!!" Larxene said as she exit from the room. While giving Axel the middle fingers.

"You know you want me Larxene I can see it in your eyes!" Axel said as he put his coat back on.

Wyoming continued walking down the halls of Castle Oblivion. He stopped for a second and made sure no one was about.

"Cost is clear!" Wyoming said quitly, "Soundwave did you record our conversations as instructed?" Wyoming said to the Decepticon spy.

"Recording complete! Lord Wyoming!" Said Sounwave in his usual monotone.

"Excellent begin sending the files to Omega at once!"

"Begin file transfer!" Soundwave began the transfer.

"Good job Soundwave! Every thing is going according to plan! Soon Omega will be in charge of these Organization chaps!" Wyoming stated before walking down the hall.

**To Be Continued... **


	6. I have a Vile Feeling about this

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 6: I Have A Vile Feeling About This **

After taking an hour to catch a breather from there fight with Vile and surviving sudden death. Riku, Shadow, and the Reds reached the next world crafted from Riku's memories. This time it was in the Belly of the Beast, Literally. They were inside Monstro.

"Hey guys I'm getting that sinking feeling!" Donut said feeling sick inside his armor while looking around the inside of Monstro.

"Hey look it's our old temporary base!" Simmons pointed out to everyone.

"You think the old man is still there, and our robots?" Grif pointed out.

"Hey are we inside that whale again?" Donut asked stupidly.

"Yeah, and you better not make this place look girly again rookie!" Grif demanded.

"Where do you get these ideas anyways? Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?" Simmons asked Donut.

"Playboy Magazine of course, you should have seen the photos of me in a g-string I sent!" Said Donut.

No one said anything they just stood there and stared at Donut without saying a word.

"You guys should also see me at Myspace! I uploaded this naked picture of me with a cut out of Harry Potter!"

"Sarge is it too late to get rid of Donut now?" Grif asked Sarge.

"That's funny Grif I ask myself the same question about you dirt bag!" Sarge shot back.

"Then why haven't you done it yet sir?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"For some reason I get distracted by another topic that pops up!" Sarge replied.

"Yeah like what? People watching us and writing down everything we do or say? Like if we were part of some kind of story?!" Grif asked Sarge.

"No on how to kill you dirt bag!" Sarge replied.

"I don't know Sarge I think Grif has a point. What if they're really are people watching us and writing down what we do or say?!" Donut asked Sarge.

"Men everything Grif say is a lie and worthless! Understand?!" Said Sarge.

"Agreed!" Shadow told Sarge.

"Good job Shadow! See men even Shadow understands Grif is a worthless scumbag who spouts nothing but lies! You could learn a thing or two from him!" Sarge said proudly to his favorite soldier.

"Yeah right I'd pick Grif's word right about now then that Emo hedgehog's!" Simmons mumbled to himself.

"What was that Simmons?" Sarge over heard.

"Um Grif is a no good lazy b-d and we shouldn't believe anything he says...ever!"

"Fine work there Simmons! It looks like you've been learning from Shadow very well!"

"Did I ever mention how much I just love this team?!" Grif said sarcastically.

"Hey Riku are you okay?" Said Donut changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your fight with Vile was gruesome!" Donut said worried.

"Yeah right that homo didn't stand a chance!" Riku said with over confidence.

"Then why you needed all those mega-potions for?" Grif asked.

"I think a better question is why the hell do we need you?!" Riku snapped back at Grif.

"The better question should be is why the hell we need to be around you? You almost lost against that psychopath, and we were trapped! I think were better off with out you!" Grif shot back at.

"Shut up Grif Riku has a point you dirt bag!" Sarge yelled at Grif.

"Hey Sarge if were back inside this whale then the defense robot you made should be here, maybe we can use it to destroy Vile!" Simmons pointed out.

"Or Vile could use it against us!" Grif retorted.

Over in the distance a figure with a black hooded zip up jacket can be seen. The figure can be seen with a cell-phone in his hand.

"They're on to us!" The figure said to an unknown person on the cell-phone.

"Oh, get a pair, you bunch o' Barbies. Even if he did figured out how to turn it on, Vile will never know the set of code words to control it. Only me and my diary know that."

In unknown location in Monstro, after receiving external repairs on his armor, Vile was back and out for revenge. He was seen with remote in his hand with the Reds Defense Robot.

"Lets see how those Red fools can fight against there own creations! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vile cackled while holding a remote to control the robot. "Robot activate! Codeword Drive!" Vile shouted. The Robot was activated.

"Drive." The robot responded.

"Jumpin' Jehozafats, they've cracked the code. Those dern windtalkers."

The Robot came stomping to the Reds and Riku, Vile followed as well. "Robot eliminate Red Target!" Vile ordered the Robot to kill Sarge.

"Acquire target: red."

"Hey guys its Vile and he has our robot!" Said Donut.

"Uh, Sarge, you, you may wanna start running. Now." Grif said as everyone started to back away.

"Ahhhhh fudge pumps."

"GRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With out your leader, your group shall fall apart! And with this remote anything is possible!" Said Vile while showing the remote that controls the robot. Vile pushed a large Red Button and the Robot slammed Sarge into the Wall with his bare hand.

"Oh, I'm pinned!"

"Eliminate red target."

"What a way to go. Killed by my own mechanical creation. I'm sure there's a philosophical lesson to be learned from all this."

"Something about the dangers of technology, and the unwavering pride of mankind?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"No, something about hiring better help, that doesn't just stand around watching you die!"

"Okay, we gotta do something here guys." Simmons told his allies.

"You're right. I got dibs on Sarge's armor." Said Donut, wanting to get rid of his pink armor.

"Grif, if you see Lopez, tell him I forgive him. Tell him, he was like a son to me." Sarge said sincerely to Grif.

"I thought Simmons was like a son to you?"

"No offense, Simmons. Lopez and I just, understood each other better."

"Understood...he refused to speak English."

"Yeah, and he ran away the first chance he got."

"Ahhhh, what a little rascal."

"Hey you sorry purple homo give me that remote now!" Riku yelled at Vile while pointing his Soul Eater at him.

"You have to pass my metallic friend first!" Said Vile, the Ground started to rumble as another Giant Defense Robot came crashing up. "Meet your end freak! Prepare to face Nemesis! GRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Vile cackled while the he operated Nemesis to crush Riku and the other Red soldiers.

The battle began, as Simmons, Grif, and Donut were changed into Cards. Sarge couldn't because he was pinned down by the robot's arm. Riku and Shadow got ready for another fight from the treacherous Vile. Nemesis looked a lot like the other robot threatening to kill Sarge, except its chest has a laser cannon.

"Eat plasma freaks!" Vile shouted as he pressed a purple button on the remote. This caused Nemesis to fire his cannon at Riku and Shadow. A gigantic red colored beam hit the ground, with Riku and Shadow dodging it with no problem.

Shadow used Chaos spear on its legs, while Riku jumped up and began hitting its chest with his soul eater. Nemesis began to his mini-guns n his shoulders, as a hail of bullets were fired at Riku. Riku jumped out of harms way and slashed Nemesis's right leg. Shadow did a homing attack all over the robots body, but not even Shadow can penetrate the bullet proof armor of Nemesis.

"Your gonna have to do better then that freaks! Nemesis fire missiles!" Vile ordered, and Nemesis complied.

"Nuclear Missiles on! Target lock!" Nemesis said firmly, as he fired several missiles at Riku from his hand.

"Look out!" Shadow warned Riku, as Shadow got a hold of Riku's hand and with lightning speed they both got out of the range of the missiles, and took cover behind a wall.

"Gee thanks Shadow I thought I was a goner!" Riku thanked Shadow, while panting.

"No problem!"

"We gotta stop this thing! But how?" Riku said, while looking for a weak point in the robot. Riku then noticed a Grif card floating by the battlefield. With fast speed, he grabbed the card while escaping the gun fire from Nemesis's gatling gun. He returned to where Shadow is.

Riku raised his hand and yelled, "Grif!"

"Whoa where the hell am I?" Grif asked while being released from the card.

"Quick Grif how do we stop this monstrosity Sarge made?!"

"How the hell should I know? Go ask Simmons!"

"We can't you over sized orange baby!" Shadow yelled at Grif.

"There must be a weak point on that thing." Riku said with determination.

"Well Simmons once told me that Sarge does have the tendency to leave a safe wire on all his mechanical creations!" Said Grif. This caused Riku to look one more time at Nemesis, and noticed a wire under its hind leg. This gave Riku an idea.

"Okay Grif here's the plan, you go out there and cause a distraction, while me and Shadow pull out his wire." Riku explained.

"Distraction? But thats Donut's job!" Grif whined, not liking the idea as bait.

"Just do it!"

"Whatever!" Said Grif as he ran out into the open, to face certain doom.

"Hey you purple homo over here!" Grif jeered at Vile.

"Nemesis show this lazy moron whose boss!" Vile shouted at his robotic minion.

"I just hope I can get something to eat after this!" Grif said while his...I mean Simmons' stomach growled.

"Say good bye freak!" Vile said to Simmons.

"Up yours you homo!"

As Nemesis prepared to fire his laser cannon at Grif, Riku and Shadow ran to Nemesis's legs. Vile was too busy with Grif and forgot about his true enemy.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, as he shot a bolt from his hand to the robot's wire. Riku slashed at it with his Soul eater. The robot started to shut down.

"Signal lost." Nemesis shut down and the battle was over. The Reds were turned back to normal. All faces were on Vile now, who still held the remote to free Sarge from the other robot's grasp.

"Blast it! How can I lose to these freaks?!" Vile shouted, while throwing a fit.

"OK give it up homo or prepare yourself for a wold of pain like you've never felt before!" Riku told Vile while cracking his knuckles.

Vile fired a torpedo at Riku, who dodged it. "Make me freak!"

"You asked for it!" Riku said as he went into his Dark Form.

"Oh Yeah well I'm not scared of you! Eat lead you Emo loser!" Vile shouted angrily while shooting bullets from his fingers.

"Too slow homo!" Riku said while slicing the bullets in half with his Soul Eater with inhuman speed.

Riku then fired a energy blast from his hand hitting Vile dead on his chest sending him a few feet back.

Vile got up, and fired his shoulder cannon at Riku. A large purple beam was unleashed at Riku. "Die!" Vile shouted while firing the beam.

"Your going to have to do better then that!" Riku told Vile.

Then something started beeping on Vile's wrist, "Hold on!" Said Vile as he opened a small compartment in his wrist, in there was a small bar graph and number sign. "Energy levels 10% Must recharge!" Said a female computer voice inside Vile's mainframe. "Oh crap my energy level is low, I forgot to recharge!"

"Looks like your out of time and luck Vile!" Riku said before performing a lunge attack with his sword on Vile.

Vile fell back and dropped the remote and a card. "I'll get you next time!" Said Vile while teleporting to safety.

"Yeah right you wish...homo!" Riku said before picking up the card and the remote.

Riku went back to where the Reds were, as he tried to free Sarge...

"Wow, that was a close one. Are you okay Sarge?" Grif asked his CO.

"Ah, horse puckey, I'm fine. Although I do have to admit, maybe a little bit disappointed."

"It's okay sir. I know that you said a lot of things that you didn't mean. People say crazy stuff when they're faced with their own mortality."

"It's not that. I just felt like I could have taken him."

"Taken who, the robot?" Grif asked Sarge.

"Oh he was a worthy opponent to be sure, but right at the end there he was beginning to show signs of weakness. Cracks in the armor, if you will."

"What? You can't fight a robot." Grif said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Sarge. I know you're tough and all, but it is kinda hard to beat up hundreds of armor piercing bullets using only your face." Donut told his leader.

"And yet, he surrendered."

"Hey Riku I'm sure Sarge loves being pulverized into Dust, perhaps you should back up the robot!" Said Simmons.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Riku said while accidentally causing the robot to push forward, against Sarge some more.

"Oh, hot buttered lugnuts." Sarge moaned in pain.

"Woops wrong button...let's try that again." Riku said before ramming Sarge again.

"Yoh, geez, there goes mah last kidney. I was saving that one for a special occasion."

"Third time's a charm?"

"I don't think so poindexter! Give me the remote!" Said Simmons.

"Hey watch it!"

"Give me the Remote now!" Said Simmons while nearing Riku for the remote.

"Touch it and I'll slice your head clean off your shoulders nerd!" Riku threatened Simmons with his sword.

"Try me Cockbite!" Said Simmons as he fired his assault Rilfe.

"Stab him Riku! Stab him now! I wanna see him bleed!" Grif shouted.

"Shut up dumb a-s!" Said Simmons as he shot at Grif.

"Now what Sarge?" Donut asked the red leader.

"First get me out of here you bunch o'barbies!" Sarge ordered his dim-witted men.

Riku pressed a button on the remote and Sarge was then finally free...

"Better Sarge?" Donut asked.

"Yeah! Now lets get the hell out of here!" Said Sarge.

"You know Sarge I could have freed you better then this Emo Goth reject!" Said Simmons.

"Shut the hell up before I gut you!" Riku said before piercing Simmons' torso armor with his sword.

"Suck it Cockbite!" Said Simmons while shooting Sarge's shotgun.

"Riku just beat the hell out of this sorry fool so we can get out of here. With or without Simmons!" Grif told Riku.

"Shut up Grif!" Said Simmons while shooting at Grif.

While Simmons was distracted with Grif Riku took his sword and melee attacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow the back of my head!"

Donut then noticed something...

"Hey guys what that?!"

"Whats what Rookie?" Grif asked Donut.

"That thing over yonder!"

"I don't see anything Donut." Riku told the pink soldier.

"Sarge what about you?"

"I don't see anything either!" Said Sarge.

"I bet Donut just wants to start a conversation, so he won't stop talking for hours!" Said Simmons.

"Forget it then!" Donut told everyone.

"Wait I think I do see some kind of button guys." Said Riku.

"Go see what it is cupcake!" Sarge ordered Donut.

Donut walked over towards where a machine was sitting. Two buttons on the machine can be seen. One was labeled exit which is red and the other was labeled self destruct which was blue.

"Hey Sarge I found the exit button!"

"If I remembered it correctly I switched the labels on the buttons Donut, so the one that says exit is obviously the self-destruct button, press the blue one cupcake!" Sarge Ordered.

"But Sarge you hate blue!" Simmons reminded Sarge.

"Are you questioning my authority Simmons? Your sounding a lot like Grif!" Sarge said.

"Hey!!!" Grif shouted.

"Press the button Donut before I pull Rank!"

"Uh Sarge the red one doesn't work...it's already been used."

"Uh oh..." Grif said nervously.

"I said the blue button Donut! Press it or face something that is much worse then what I would give Grif!" Sarge threatened.

"Sarge if the red one has already been used that means the blue one is the self destruct button!" Grif told Sarge.

"Men remember what I said about Grif earlier!" Sarge reminded his men that Grif is a liar.

"Uh Sarge I'm pretty sure Grif isn't lying this time!" Simmons told Sarge.

"Quiet Simmons or face demotion!" Sarge threatened his ex-second in command.

"OK everyone now remember who to blame if we all get killed after Donut pushes the self destruct button!" Grif said while everyone looked at Sarge.

"Press the button Donut!" Sarge ordered.

"OK Sarge!" Donut said with a thumbs up before pushing the blue button.

"RUNAWAY WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Grif yelled in fear while running around in circles.

"Abandon ship...I mean whale!" Simmons yelled.

The Whale blew up and soon everyone opened a door that lead them back to Castle Oblivion. Charred marks can be seen on everyone's body...

"Nice going Sarge!" Grif complained while hacking and coughing.

"Shadow, Donut, and Simmons I order you to beat up Grif with all your might!" Sarge ordered.

Everyone but Riku, Sarge, and Grif can be seen passed out on the floor.

"Ow my body hurts!" Donut whined.

"Man I'm really sore!" Simmons said while laying on the ground.

"Um Riku could you do me a favor and beat up Grif? I'll pay you!" Said Sarge.

"Maybe after I find a Health Potion! I'm really sore right now...I can barely feel my body!"

"Whats wrong Riku too weak to beat up a lazy dumb a-s like me?" Grif challenged.

"I don't have time for this I need to find my friends!"

"Did Grif just insult himself?" Donut asked Simmons.

"Grif isn't very bright to begin with Donut so I'm not surprised."

"What's wrong kiss a-s? Don't have the guts to beat up a lazy a-s or follow Sarge's mother f-ker orders!" Grif taunted Simmons harshly.

"Shut up I'm too sore to deal with you right now!" Simmons shot back at Grif.

"Your just too weak to kick my a-s kiss a-s!" Grif taunted Simmons.

"Score another one for the Red Army!" Sarge said after meleeing Grif in the back of the head with his shotgun.

"Ow the back of my head!" Grif moaned in pain.

"Hey that's my line dumb a-s!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

**To Be Continued... **


	7. Cole's True Colors

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 7: Cole's True Colors **

Over in the darkest depths of the Underworld Hades can be seen sitting on a stone throne. Suddenly a red light flashes and a man in his thirties wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with small black hair pointing up on his head. The man can be seen covered in blood on his shirt. Also an athame can be seen in his right hand while the man can be seen kneeling on his knees in front of Hades.

"Well hello there Belthazor long time no see! I was wondering what happened to you. I mean you don't send any letters, phone calls, e-mail, or even your freaking shadow anymore! So how is my favorite assassin anyways...eh?! " Hades asked the DA while still sitting on his throne.

"I've been busy gathering information for O'Malley my lord! " Cole said after standing up.

"And how is the good doctor anyways? " Hades asked with a smirk on his face.

"Impatient! He wants progress REAL fast! He just doesn't know the value of how long the operation will be!" Said Cole while playing with his knife.

"Well word from the real world is that The Source is amassing an army to defeat us. I HATE THAT GUY ALMOST AS MUCH AS HERCULESE! " Hades said while bursting into flames from anger.

"Don't worry I hate him to! We'll gather every powerful demon we can get to defeat him!" Cole said with confidence.

"Yes and your going to help us do it! I want you to see if you can get the blueprints to O'Malley's Far Gate! " Hades said calmly.

"That won't be a problem! O'Malley fully trusts me! Well my demon side!"

"Good because I also have another job for you as well my demonic friend! "

"What is it my lord?" Cole asked.

"If were ever going to start a world filled with demons then will need two things! Sora's KeyBlade and the Book of Shadows! And in order to do that you'll need to kill Sora and those three witches! " Hades said with seriousness in his voice.

"What?! I'll never kill Phoebe! You cannot make me kill her!" Said Cole enraged.

"Don't forget your place Belthazor! I'm the one who found you when The Source branded you as a traitor! Don't let your human feelings get in the way of your job! Or I'll kill you and find someone who can get the job done! Understand Belthazor?! "

"But I love Phoebe with all my heart, don't make me kill her please!"

"Listen pal this is how it goes she's a good witch and your an evil demon...good and evil don't mix! You either get the job done or prepare to spend an eternity here with me while being tortured! Which is it going to be? And if that isn't motivation enough then I have something that just might do the trick! "

"What?" Cole asked with an arched brow.

"I'm glad you asked! " Hades said before snapping his fingers.

Seconds later a girl who looks to be somewhere in her 20's with blond hair, brown eyes, purple sleeveless shirt, bluejeans, and sneakers can be seen. She can be seen tied to a stake in the ground not too far from Hades and Cole. Hades just smirked as he looked at Cole's reaction.

"COLE HELP ME!!! " The young girl yelled at the DA.

"How's this for motivation? " Hades said with his arms crossed.

"PHOEBE!!!" Cole yelled in anger.

"Not so fast Romeo! " Hades said before hurling a fireball at the young girl setting the stake on fire.

The fireball hit the stake and made it's way up to the girl's body. Hades just watched while grinning as Cole clenched his fists in anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Phoebe scream while being burned by Hades.

"Don't you just love fried witch? Almost tastes like chicken...hahahahahahahahahaha!!! "

Seconds later only ashes can be seen where the stake was that Hades had summoned earlier. Cole can be seen with fire in his eyes and his fists white as chalk. While Hades just stood there not saying a thing.

"D-N YOU!" Cole screamed while pulling out his athame.

"And that was just an illusion! Think what will happen to the real thing if you don't cooperate! " Hades told Cole calmly.

Cole stood for a second to gather his thoughts, there was a silence, he then turned to Hades.

"I'll do it..."

"Excellent! I'd advise forming up a plan to get rid of Sora first! "

"What do you want me to do?"

"Earn his trust and then take him out and take his KeyBlade! Kill anyone who gets in your way or finds out what your really doing! If you need to contact your real self! Just make sure that you kill the KeyBlade Master and acquire his weapon! "

"Easier said, then Done!"

"I need to leave soon...apparently somebody didn't do as they were told! I hate it when my clients don't finish the job they were assigned to! " Hades said a little miffed.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked Hades curiously.

"That blond spiky haired one winged angel Cloud screwed up and didn't kill Hercules like he was suppose to! "

"Well its good thing you got the best of the best!" Said Cole.

"Now is a good time for you to put our plan into action! "

"All I need is to gain Sora's trust! I'll put on the good guy mask, and be his pal for the time being!" Said Cole.

"Then when the time is right use your demon side to kill him off! It's flawless as long as everything goes smoothly! " Hades said with confidence.

"My abilities never failed before Hades! I'll bring in the KeyBlade as promised!"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Get going before it's too late! " Hades said before shimmering from the Underworld. A move he picked up after meeting Cole/Belthazor for the first time.

"He learns pretty fast, for a guy with high blood pressure!" Cole said before shimmering from the Underworld as well.

Over top side at the Olympus Coliseum Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Tucker, and Caboose can be seen. Sora has just defeated Cloud in battle and gained experience along with a hi-potion card. Cloud is nowhere to be seen at this moment...

"Where the hell did Cloud go?! " Sora said while still gripping on his KeyBlade.

"He headed for the finish line! We'd better go after him! " Jiminy informed Sora.

"Right I'm on it! " Sora said with confidence.

Everyone runs off after acquiring the Key to Truth card.

**Key to Truth Room **

The five heroes enter to see Cloud on a knee.

"You lost! Give it up, Cloud! " Hercules told the Final Fantasy character.

"We're not done yet... " Cloud said while getting up.

"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going like this! "

"Better worry about yourself. Looks to me like you're slowing down a bit. "

"Urgh... "

Sora runs to Hercules and readies to fight.

"Don't worry! I'll back you up! " Sora said after summoning his KeyBlade.

"Sora? " Hercules asked a bit confused.

"Get all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my ! " Cloud said while gripping his sword tightly.

"Now, now, Cloud, we don't want to tell people things that they don't need to know. " Hades said after shimmering not too far away from Cloud and Hercules.

"Hades! You! " Hercules yelled at the Greek Shinigami.

Donald, Goofy, and the two Blue soldiers run to Sora and Hercules.

"Looks like you oversold yourself, Cloud. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating...Let me put it like this : You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired. " Hades said while doing an impression of Donald Trump.

"But...my memories! We had a deal! "

"Did you really think you could get back your lost memories just like that? Get a grip! "

"Why, you ―"

"I said, you're through! This time I'll take care of Irk-ules myself! "

Hades uses energy to push everyone but Hercules away.

"Hey you blue haired b-d! " Sora yelled at Hades.

"Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games. " Hades announced to everyone.

"Hades, you were behind this from the start! " Hercules yelled at the mythical Death god.

"Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for Plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld ― paid by me!" Hades told Herc with a smirk on his face.

"Hold it, hothead! " Sora yelled at Hades while pointing his KeyBlade at him.

Sora and his allies run up to Hercules flanking him on both sides.

"Sora, no! "

"Come on, Herc ― how can we go one-on-one if you're in the Underworld?"

"Good point, kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Plus I have someone there that is just dying to see you...if you get my drift! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha ha!" Hades said while smiling.

"Good one my lord!" Said a demonic voice.

A demonic being then shimmered right beside Hades. He looks like Darth Maul minus the spikes and he wears a black coat. An athame can be seen in his right hand.

"Oh good Belthazor your finally here! Sora allow me to introduce to you my demonic assassin Belthazor! " Hades said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Belthazor?" Sora asked.

"Hello Sora nice to finally meet you! Too bad this will also be our last meeting! Muhahahahaha! " Belthazor said while giving Sora a death glare.

"You think I'm afraid of your lackeys Hades?" Sora said while not impressed by Belthazor.

"Belthazor would you be so kind as to share with everyone your resume before you started working for me?" Hades asked the Demonic Soldier of Fortune.

"Um what resume?" Belthazor asked his boss.

"Just tell the good people what you did before you worked for me!" Hades said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! I worked for the most vile evil entity ever to crawl the universe! The Source of All Evil!"

"Last I checked I was the most evil being in the universe! Also from this point on The Source's name is now banned from ever being said again! Now please tell the naive KeyBlade Master why he should fear you more then anyone else...well besides me at least!"

"Sorry my lord!" Belthazor turns to Sora! "I mortal have killed countless innocent people! I'm one of the most feared demons across the universe! The sound of my name trembles to fools like you! And I can't never be killed, because I'm immortal and unstoppable! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"And the day you beat both me and Belthazor will be the day that the Underworld freezes over! And I can assure you that won't happen anytime soon!" The Greek Shinigami said with cockiness.

"Never in eternity!" Belthazor agreed.

"Pretty cocky for a Shinigami...eh?!" Sora said to Hades while still unimpressed by the mythical Death god's words and actions.

"Well my lord it looks like this brat needs to learn respect!"

"Indeed! Alright you giant key wielding mortal prepare yourself for a world of pain!" Hades said as he summoned two fireballs in his hands.

"I think you mean Key sucking Homo my lord! " Said Betlhazor as he prepared his athame.

"Belthazor watch your language...they're could be children watching! Children that watch The Disney Channel and need to spend they're time in the Underworld!"

"My lord don't break the 4th wall! I've seen beings fall into agony because of it! Besides all that Disney stuff is gay! It's not what is use to be! Besides are you evil or kid friendly?"

"Don't worry Belthazor I'm immune to punishments when breaking the 4th wall! Of course I'm evil...now starting swearing like you've never sworn before! It might intimidate the KeyBlade master even more! "

"They broke the 4th Wall....Again and Again!" Said the zip-hooded person on his cell phone.

"Alright enough talk let's do this Sora! Just you, me, and Belthazor! "

Donald, Goofy, and the Blues turned into cards as Sora equipped his KeyBlade. Hades and Belthazor just stared the young teen down as they prepared to fight.

Sora rushed at Hades and striked him across the chest four times. Hades was able to block the fifth strike with his hand. Sora dodgerolled and then slashed at Hades four more times. At this point Belthazor shimmered behind the teen and threw a fireball at his back. Sora stopped, dropped, and rolled to put the flames out. With tears streaming from his eyes as the pain subsided.

Sora then turned around and stabbed Belthazor in the chest. The demon growled in pain before slapping Sora across the arena. Sora just got up and dusted himself off before running towards Hades. The KeyBlade Master ran the other way as Hades tried to set the young teen on fire. As the ring of fire chased after Sora Belthazor started hurling energy balls and fireballs at the teen. Sora managed to catch his breathe before curing himself. Right before Sora could move Hades manged to singe the young boy's spiky brown hair.

"Whoa that was close! " Sora said before he started running again.

"Keeping running KeyBlade Master because you can run but you'll just die tired! " Belthazor said as he continued to shimmer around the arena while hurling both energy balls and fireballs.

Sora kept running while deflecting the energy balls and fireballs thrown by Belthazor. Doing this while also dodging Hades ring of fire wasn't proving to be such an easy task. Sora's hair can be seen singed and his clothes burnt by all the fire attacks. At this point Hades has stopped his ring of fire attack. But as soon as Sora finished healing himself the Greek Shinigami started the attack up again.

Hitting Sora several times which left the KeyBlade Master with hardly any health left. Sora managed to slash at Hades across the chest before uppercutting the teen with a fiery hand. With sweat, blood, and burnt marks all over his body Sora manged to get out of the way. Taking this opportunity Sora used the Cure spell to heal himself. Hades started up his ring of fire attack while Belthazor continued to hurl more fireballs and energy balls. Not too far from Sora a Donald card can be seen. The young teen rushes to the card and grabs it before being hit by one of Belthazor's fireballs.

"Donald! " Sora said while raising the card in the air.

Donald appeared in front of the KeyBlade Master as the whole area turned black. Donald started using his Thunder spell to bring down lighting bolts on Hades. Shocking the mythical Death god a few times. Afterwards Donald then vanished from the arena and went back to normal. Sora started to dodge roll around the arena while resetting his card deck.

As he did this Hades tried to uppercut the youth with his hands set ablaze. Sora managed to avoid these attacks and heal himself. Sora rushed at Hades while weaving so he wouldn't get hit by Belthazor's attacks from behind. Once Sora was in reach he started stabbing Hades with inhuman speed. Causing Hades toga to end up being shredded.

If the attacks didn't do much damage then the air pressure from it did. Hades can be seen with his toga filled with tears all over it while grabbing on his chest. Hades then threw a fireball at Sora in anger but the teen easily dodged the attack. The teen continued to dodge roll as Hades kept throwing fireball after fireball after fireball at Sora. Sora spots a Tucker card and picks it up without any hesitation.

"Tucker! " Sora yelled while raising the card in the air.

Seconds later Tucker appears right in front of Sora with a battle rifle in his hands. The Blue soldier just looks around at his surroundings a little confused.

"Bow Chicka Bow...where the hell am I now?! " Tucker asked confused as he noticed the blazing hot arena.

"Tucker I need your help in defeating these guys! "

"Oh hey look it's that Darth Maul ripoff from earlier! " Tucker said as he noticed Belthazor.

"Suck on this you Blue freak of nature! " Belthazor growled while throwing an energy ball and fireball at the cyan soldier.

"Whoa that was close! " Tucker said before grabbing a plasma grenade and hurling it at Belthazor.

The grenade then flew into the air before landing on top of Belthazor's head.

"Hey look it's a spi- " Belthazor said before the grenade detonated on his head.

Tucker then turned his attention towards Hades and threw a few fragment grenades at him. Hades managed to easily dodge the grenades and throw fireballs at Tucker. A couple of the fireballs hit Tucker's armor causing the shields to drop and flicker yellow. As soon as Tucker's shield's recovered the cyan soldier fired a few battle rifle rounds at Hades. Hades managed to avoid most the attacks up till the last round of bullets which hit the hothead in the torso and head. Afterwards Tucker then went back into card form.

"Alright you want to fight like a Shinigami then let's do it! " Sora said before switching to his Hollow KeyBlade.

Once Sora equipped his Hollow KeyBlade he took on the form of a Shinigami. He can be seen with a black kimono, white socks, wooden sandals, and a white cloth wrapped around his waist. A blue aura can be seen surrounding Sora as his eyes can also be seen as a deep glowing blue color. Sora used Shunpo as he avoided Hades attacks with inhuman speed. Which made things easier since he was now so agile.

Once Sora was in reach he was able to then cut Hades torso a couple of times. Since Hades was immortal he didn't bleed so all that could be seen were slash marks. Sora used more Flash Steps to get out of Hades range so that he wouldn't be able to hit him with a fireball. As the third fireball got closer Sora easily deflected with his KeyBlade. Sora raised his KeyBlade and summoned a blue half moon shaped energy blast at Hades.

Several of these energy based attack were fired at Hades and only a couple of them hit they're target. Sora then found a Spyro card and summoned the purple dragon. The dragon flew in the air and spit a couple of fireballs at Hades. The attacks had no effect on the Greek Shinigami though. Sora dodgerolled around the arena so he could reset his deck of cards again.

After resetting his cards Sora used Shunpo to avoid Hades barrage of fireballs. Only getting hit once due to major fatigue from battle. Sora took this chance to heal himself before continuing on. Sora then ran and jumped in the air before bringing down his sword on hades face. Causing a deep and long cut to appear on his face.

Hades then threw a fireball in anger at Sora before he vanished using Shunpo again. At this point Hades started using his hands like a flamethrower and tried to burn the KeyBlade Master to death. Sora just used Shunpo to avoid the attack easily. He then fired more blue energy blasts from his KeyBlade. Moments later he summoned Spyro again.

The purple dragon flew into the air and then dived into Hades torso before vanishing. At this point Hades can be seen pissed off and does his ring of fire attack again. Now in Shinigami form Sora easily dodges the attack using Flash Steps. Sora resets his deck of cards again and then slashes at Hades across the chest twice. Hades manages to hit Sora a couple times with two fireballs while he was distracted.

Sora Shunpo's around the arena while resetting his deck before healing himself. Once he's done healing himself Sora vanishes and appears behind Hades before slicing his back. Sora vanished again just before Hades turned around to hurl another fireball at him. Sora used more Flash Steps as he tried to avoid Hades fireballs. Once he got the chance Sora slashed at Hades with his KeyBlade.

As soon as Hades was about to hurl another fireball Sora froze his hand with a Blizzard spell. It didn't take long for Hades hand to defrost though. At this point Sora cured himself before continuing his attack on Hades. Hades hurled two fireballs at Sora hitting him each time. After dodging several fireballs Sora manages to lunge at Hades with his KeyBlade. The blade goes right through Hades torso before the battle is over.

Belthazor wakes up and sees his master on the floor. He shimmers quietly behind Sora and took out his athame, Belthazor stabbed it right on Sora's Shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH son of a b-h! " Sora screamed as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Now Sora burn in hell!" Said Belthazor with fire in his eyes.

"You first! " Sora said before plunging his KeyBlade into Belthazor's torso.

"You think this puny KeyBlade can kill me?" Said Belthazor before b-ch slapping Sora across the face.

"Belthazor just kill him! " Hades said after regaining consciousness.

"Fine!" Said Belthazor as he readied his athame to Sora's chest.

"Man I don't have anymore energy to avoid this...I'm officially screwed now! "

"Now! Prepare yourself!"

Sora just stood there as the demon Belthazor grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Belthazor's athame can be seen inches away from Sora's heart.

"Any final word before joining the countless souls I delivered to Hell?"

"I...CANT...BREATHE..!!! " Sora said in between breathes.

"How the mighty have fallen..NOT! Good Bye KeyBlade Master!" Said Belthazor.

Right before Belthazor could stab Sora he froze in his tracks unable to move. Sora just wiggled in Belthazor's grasp and stared into his demonic eyes. Unable to break himself free from the demon's grip.

"Stop moving boy!"

"I will when you let go! "

"Never in Hell!"

"Well you can't move anyways! "

"We'll see mortal!"

"I wouldn't be cocky if I were you! "

"Whys that?"

"Because I still can't breathe! " Sora said before kicking Belthazor in the balls...hard.

"AHHH!" Belthazor ached in pain.

"Go to hell Belthazor! " Sora said before firing a Fire spell at the demon.

"Fire can't harm me human!" Said Belthazor while firing energy balls.

"Then let's try ice! " Sora said before firing a Blizzard spell at Belthazor while deflecting his energy balls.

"Neither ice!" Said Belthazor while firing more energy balls.

"D-n I'm running out of ideas and I don't have many spells to begin with! " Sora said as he continued to dodge and deflect Belthazor's attacks.

"Taste hell!"

"It probably tastes like Red Bull to begin with! " Sora said disgusted.

"Buffon! Red bull taste like crap!"

"I heard it tastes like oblivion from a certain AI. " Hades said as he watched Sora and Belthazor fighting.

"Die!"

Sora just stood there waiting for his untimely death like he had done before several times in the past. But this time he knew for sure that nobody would be able to save him. Considering the fact that his allies were still in card form.

Belthazor tries to attack Sora, but froze.

"What? Whats going on?"

"What are you a freaking TV now?! That's the second time you've froze! "

"Shut up! Grawh!" Said Belthazor in pain.

"I'm getting the hell out of here before you explode or something like that! " Sora said to Belthazor.

Belthazor shimmered to safety in the Underworld where Hades can be seen waiting for him.

"So what happened now Belthazor?! "

"I'll go back as my human self!"

"Excellent! And don't forget the plan or I'll cut your pay check again! "

"Just don't! That's the main reason were defecting from the AI!"

"I was bluffing anyways...I can't pay people anyways! "

"I know, and I don't rely on money anyways either!"

"Well I got to go to a meeting now so I'll see ya later Belthazor! Just remember the plan! " Hades said before shimmering from the Underworld.

"Very well!" Said Belthazor as he shifted back to his human form Cole.

Back at the surface after defeating Hades Sora got experience and the Hades enemy card. He can be seen talking to Hercules and Phil not long after Donald, Goofy, and the Blues appeared after the battle.

"What?! The games are canceled? How come? " Sora asked in a panic.

"Three words! Everyone's out of stamina! "

"Wait a minute, that was only two ―" Goofy started before being cut off by Sora.

"You gotta be kidding! What about my match with Hercules? "

"I'm sorry, Sora. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I'm fit again. Can you wait? "

"Okay. I'll hold you to that. "

"Then it's settled! "

"Sora, over here! He's coming around. " Jiminy told Sora.

Everyone walks to Cloud.

"You okay? " Sora asks Cloud with concern.

"Yeah. Sorry I messed up your games. "

"Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Hades said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone . That's what I think, anyway. "

"Dude that was gay! " Tucker told his brown spiky haired ally.

"F-k you Tucker! " Sora said while giving the blue soldier the middle finger.

"That's for you. For helping me out. "

"Sure you don't want to just come with us instead? " Sora asked the mysterious FF character.

"Sorry. Not interested. " Cloud said while messing with his hair.

As Cloud Walks into the Horizon Sora and the Blues exit the Olympus Coliseum.

**|Floors 3-4 Interlude| **

"I hope the king is okay... " Donald said randomly.

"Why bring that up all of a sudden? "

"I just wanted to make sure I haven't forgotten about him. "

"From all the drugs I've seen you do I'm amazed that you even remember your own name! " Tucker stated.

"Screw you Tucker! I still remember perfectly! Goofy and I are on a quest to find him. " Donald told the cyan soldier.

"Yep! The king helped save the world by staying on the other side of the door to darkness."

"And me I'm looking for Riku. He was with the king when the door closed. That was easy. I guess we really can't forget the most important ."

"And were trying to find a way back to the canyon! "

"Don't forget about Church and Jacobs Tucker! Were looking for them also! "

"And sadly that is also true...oh well no plan is always perfect! " Tucker said while sighing.

After Sora and his merry band of idiots tried to walk up the stairs they heard footsteps walking up from down the stairs. Sora took out his Keyblade in case it was a Heartless or Emo. However it was someone different this time.

"Put away your weapons I mean you no harm!" Said the stranger.

"Who are you?" Sora asked cautiously at the man.

"I'm Cole Turner, I can help you find your friends." Said Cole.

"Nice to meet you Cole, I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose." Said Sora while putting away his Keyblade and introducing himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you h'yuck" Goofy said while waving his hand.

"Welcome!" Donald said cheerfully.

"Yo!" Tucker said while not really paying attention.

"I hate math...and Tucker." Caboose said randomly.

"So Cole you said you could help us find our friends?" Sora asked his new comrade.

"Do you know where the King is?" Donald and Goofy asked Cole.

"Of course I do, they're up these stairs across many floors."

"Thanks Cole, you're a nice guy, why don't you join us." Sora said with a smile.

"Of course I will help you guys it'll be an honor." Cole said with an evil grin.

"Hey first off what kind of powers do you have if you're gonna pull your weight here?" Tucker asked Cole.

"He does have a point…for once. You have any powers Cole?" Sora asked Cole.

"Well we should kick Tucker and Caboose out of our group then. Due to the fact that pervertedness and stupidity are not powers! Stupid Blue imbeciles!" Donald said while giving the Blue soldiers an evil look.

"Well I can teleport, shimmer, throw fire balls, energy balls,I cast lightning from my finger tips, use telepathy, I can heal people, and I use an athame as my weapon of choice." Cole told everyone about his powers. Making it sound like a resume for a job.

"Sounds good to me! Welcome to the team Cole." Sora said with a smirk on his face. That smirk will later be wiped off once Sora finds out who Cole really is. But that dear viewers...I mean readers will have to wait till later.

Cole officially joins Sora's party as they went up the stairs to the next floor.

**To Be Continued... **


	8. Charmed I'm Sure

**Red vs Blue: The Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 8: Charmed...I'm Sure **

**Basements 10-9 Interlude**

While walking through one of the many hallways of Castle Oblivion Riku and the Reds sees Vexen. Riku shows no sign of emotion while the Reds just wonder who this Emo cracker is. Shadow just thought that he looked...gay. Vexen breaks the silence by speaking first...

g, I presume?"

gthe hell are you? Are you with that pedophile Ansem?"

"Is it me or this place full of creeps? Oh wait that would explain Riku!" Grif chimed in.

"Good one Grif!" Said Simmons.

gare half correct. Let us say that it's not the Ansem you know. He is Ansem and he is not ― which is to say he is nobody." Vexen told Riku.

g, huh? Sorry, riddles aren't my thing. Try making some sense already you washed up Emo!"

"Hey you should try this new hair style I saw in a Victoria Secret Magazine! You'll probably need it since you have really long hair for a man your age!" Said Donut who saw Vexen's long hair.

"Shut up Donut!" All the Reds shouted to Donut.

"But Donut has a point whats with the long hair style? Men who have hair like that are gay!" Said Simmons.

"Maybe he is a gay!" Said Grif.

"Shut it dirt bag or you'll be the first one fighting the Heartless or whatever wacky person we come across next!" Sarge threatened Grif.

"Stop wasting our time you gay fool and get to the point!" Said Shadow a bit impatient.

gthe hell up you Red freaks! And for the last time I'm not gay! Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...he belongs to neither the light nor the dark, but walks the twilight between. As do I. And for that matter ― Ha ha, that's right. We have much in common."

gwe do...you gay Emo Hippie But so what! Is that an invitation to join your club? Because news flash I'm not interested...besides I was already part of O'Malley's club before anyways! And yeah, there's darkness inside me, just like you said. But darkness is my enemy! And you are, too, for making everything around here reek of it! So now I'm going to kick your gay Emo a-s!" said while summoning his Soul Eater.

"I wonder if he is working for Vile? Because they both seem pretty gay!" Grif Stated.

"Shut up dumb a-s This is getting good!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

"Hey gay Emo man can I have your number? Oh that'll be so cool if you did! We could text and talk on the phone all day!" Donut said with excitement.

"Shut up Donut!" Everyone yelled at Donut.

"Riku lets put this Emo freak out of his misery!" Shadow said to Riku while holding a Battle Rifle in both of his hands.

gho, so it's a fight you want. Very well ― a fight you shall get! You Gothic Emo wannabe!" said while summoning a blue and white shield with spikes on it.

The Reds automatically went into card form before both Riku, Shadow, and Vexen were teleported to a white platform surrounded with white pillars. Riku and Shadow stood at one end of the platform while Vexen stood on the other side. Riku rushes at Vexen and tries to stab the Emo but is it with a Blizzard spell. Causing his right arm to be covered in ice for a few seconds. Riku then runs at Vexen and ends up getting into a weapon lock with him.

A few seconds later Riku breaks the lock and his whole body is surrounded by a white light. Riku the slices through Vexen's flesh easily with his sword like a tornado. The third strike from Riku's sword sends the Emo in the air before Riku reverted back to normal. Vexen can be seen with gashes and tares all over his body at this point. Riku runs at Vexen and performs three horizontal slashes on his torso.

Riku runs at Vexen again and slashes at the Emo one more time. The silver haired teen tries to do a follow up attack on Vexen but the Emo instead slashes at Riku with his shield. The spikes dig into Riku's flesh causing blood to gush out like a waterfall. Before could take another step Vexen summons an icicle from the ground. Which Riku barely escapes from but still end up getting scratched by.

Riku rushes at Vexen who then fires an icicle at Riku which pierced the boy's skin. Fortunately the piece of ice didn't go in too deep. Riku easily ripped the ice out of his torso and threw it away. Riku then ran away from Vexen trying to find a good spot to heal himself. Vexen though chased Riku down and slammed him into one of the nearby pillars.

Vexen then followed up by summoning another icicle from the ground. The cold Emo is about to attack Riku again when Shadow fires a few rounds of Battle Rifle ammo at Vexen's back. This gave Riku the chance to slash at Vexen twice on the torso. Vexen retaliated by hitting Riku in the back with another icicle. Riku got mad and fire could be seen forming in the young boy's eyes.

He then did a back flip in the air before going into Dark mode. Shadow followed Riku as the young teen rushed at Vexen. Riku hack and slashed at Vexen with four horizontal slashes at the Emo's torso. Shadow fired a few more rounds into Vexen with his Battle Rifle before reloading. Riku then dashed at Vexen and sliced through the Emo with extremely powerful blows from his sword.

Causing black and purple electricity to surround Vexen's body. Shadow used Chaos Spear on Vexen hitting him dead center in the chest. The ice loving Emo was sent a few feet back before slamming into one of the many pillars. Vexen gets up now with gashes, tares, black eyes, scratches, broken bones, and blood all over his body. Riku runs at the cold Emo and stabs him in the gut two times and then slices his chest two times with his sword.

Shadow then kicks Vexen in the back sending him across the platform. He then fires a few more Battle Rifle bullets at the Emo who is near defeat. Just as Riku and Shadow are about to attack Vexen again the Emo summons more ice. Suddenly a huge wall made of ice springs up from the ground which protects Vexen from Riku and Shadow's attacks. More ice then start to pop up from the ground hitting both Riku and Shadow.

After the ice vanishes Riku then reverts back to his normal form. Riku slashes at Vexen with full force and manages to cut him twice. The third attack though is blocked by Vexen with ease by his shield. Riku then rushes at Vexen again and leaps in the air before launching a flying kick to the Emo. Riku then plunges his sword deep into Vexen's chest and then slowly takes it out.

Oddly enough Vexen is still standing even after the brutal attack by Riku. The young teen then spots a red card with Donut's face on it. He rushes towards the card and grabs it before holding it up in the air. Seconds later a flash of light appears before Donut is seen standing in front of Riku and Shadow...

gRiku! Hey Shadow! Where are we at now? Oh man this place could really use a makeover...badly! This place is worse then Grif's room back at the base!"

gup Donut before I rip your head off and use it to kill Mr. Gay Emo over there" Shadow threatened the pink soldier.

gwe need you to finish off that gay Emo over there!"

gI'm on it Riku! Hey Mr. Hot Blond guy check this out!" Donut said before equipping a plasma grenade.

Donut then threw the plasma grenade into the air which then soared slowly through the sky. Moments later the grenade then landed on top of Vexen's head. The ice loving Emo didn't really notice it till seconds later...

gwhat is this? Is it a spi-" Vexen said before the plasma grenade blew up on his head seconds later.

After the fight Riku, Shadow, and the Reds then appeared back at Castle Oblivion. Vexen somehow managed to survive both Riku and the Red's attacks. Both groups were very surprised by Vexen's fast recovery from the battle that just ended.

gha ha...This battle has made it clear. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power. All you needed was the right provocation. You sad, sad, sad Emo!"

g. So this was a trick?"

g. Your fiery reaction provided just the data I needed. You have my thanks, Riku! Which is the last thing you'll ever get from me!"

Vexen then vanishes from the hallway which Riku and the Reds were still standing in...

gman! And I was just gonna ask him for his phone number!" Said Donut dissapointingly.

gMan that battle worn me out, can we stop by burger King? h Grif said while smoking a cigarette.

gwhy the hell are you still alive? I thought I ordered you to die by that Emo!" Sarge yelled at Grif while reloading his shotgun.

"Hey sir what shall we do if those emos show up again?" Simmons asked his red armored leader.

"I don't think those Emos are tough anyway, I think they're just fighting us because they don't know how to cut themselves." Grif said while still smoking.

gSimmons will defeat them Red Army style! While hopefully Grif gets killed in the process."

glike Green Day? Shadow listens to Green Day!" Donut said while standing by the black hedgehog

"Doesn't Riku listen to Green Day as well?" Grif asked Donut while still smoking his cig.

gGrif it's obvious that Riku is a My Chemical Romance fan. Anyone can tell that by looking at him." Donut somehow deduced with his homosenses.

"Men from this day forth any Emos that dare attack Red team will face the wrath of Red army. Grif will be used as decoy to throw off the Emos and Shadow will finish them off with a rocket launcher. And Hopefully Grif will die in the process!"

gbet I could beat the Red Army! Lucky for you guys I actually need your help. Otherwise I would have killed you long ago."

"Nonsense Riku no one, not even the Blues or Emos can beat Red Team!" Sarge said proudly to the group's leader.

"If we're so powerful how come Vile has managed to pin us down so many times and own us? Especially Riku!" Grif pondered remembering all the times that Vile almost defeated the Red Army. Not counting Riku and Shadow.

gDID NOT ALMOST OWN ME GRIF YOU STUPID YELLOW BASTARD! WHOSE NAME IS SPELLED WITH TWO F'S!" Riku yelled at Grif while his face turned to the same color as Sarge's armor.

"Thats funny, I strictly remember him almost killing you in Agrabah, only reason you won is your super Emo form, which accounts for cheating!" Grif said while blowing a puff of smoke in Riku's face.

gyeah? WHOSE GETTING OWNED NOW GRIF?" Riku asked Grif after knocking him on his back and stabbing him in the chest over and over again with his Soul Eater.

g's right Riku kill Grif for the Red Army! Quickly Shadow assist Riku in killing Grif." Sarge commanded his favorite Second in Command.

"I'm on it!" Shadow said while pulling out his rocket launcher. Shadow then fired several rockets at Grif. Which made the lazy slacker fly across the room.

g! Go Red Team! Suck it Grifs!" Sarge said while pointing at Grif's unconscious body.

"Uh you guys, as much as I love watching Grif get hurt, we should really put the peddle to the metal ASAP. Otherwise this chapter will be divided into two parts, and that will suck big time." Simmons told his allies.

Riku then lead his group further into Castle Oblivion. It took about about two hours before they came across another door. The door is white with a pentagram in the center of it. None of the cards could open this door like the others. Riku then decided to put his right hand on the pentagram causing it to light up red. The door then slowly opened on it's own causing a blinding white light to appear. Seconds later Riku and the Reds were no longer in Castle Oblivion...

Riku and the Reds arrive in what appears to a be an urban area near a small gray street with houses near it. This Suburb was near the city of San Fransisco. Riku and the Reds curiously look at there new and strange surroundings.

"Hey where are we?" Riku asked himself out loud while looking at his new surroundings.

"Everything looks live action." Donut said while looking at the new area around him.

gyou for that theory Donut." Sarge told Donut.

"Oh great can we stop by Burger king now?"

"No Grif but we can stop by Red King! Where instead of a whopper you'll be getting a stomach full of lead instead! Also instead of having it your way you'll be having it my way! Which is the Red Army way mind you! Also I'll be having a tall cold glass of your blood since I only drink the blood of my enemies! So do you want fries with that dirtbag?" Sarge asked Grif while pointing his shotgun at the orange soldier.

"Nah that's alright sarge." Grif told Sarge.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted it or not you lazy slacker! So here's you meal to go you big orange baby!" Sarge told Grif before firing his shotgun at Grif's torso.

A nearby police car that was riding alongside the road Riku and the Reds were, stopped in their tracks a few feet away where Riku, and the Reds were. Out came a man in dark skin, a police badge hanging from his neck in a necklace like fashion, wearing a business suit, and a gun in his hand. He pointed his gun at Riku and the Reds thinking the gun shots came from them. Which they did...

"Drop your weapons now, and put your hands behind your heads in a orderly fashion."

"Oh man it's the fuzz!" Grif said while pointing at the police officer.

"Oh man this is gonna go on my permanent record." Simmons said disappointingly.

"Oh sweet, we've haven't been here for more then 5 minutes and we're getting arrested! I hope they do a strip search. " Donut said excitedly.

"Shut up Donut you pink armor wearing queer!" Grif, and Simmons yelled at the Red's rookie.

"With any luck Grif will make a wrong move, and will force the detective to shoot and kill him." Sarge said with glee.

"Is there a problem Inspector?" Riku asked the man.

"Yeah I heard gunfire several feet away, so I think there must be something big going on."

"Oh no that's just the Reds doing there usual stuff...which is highly annoying if you ask me." Riku explained.

"Wait you guys look…different who are you six?" The detective asked Riku's group.

"I'm Riku and these 5 are the Red team Sarge, Donut, Grif, Simmons, and their mercenary Shadow."

"Nice to meet you." Simmons said to the detective warmly.

"Do you have a Burger King nearby?" Grif asked the detective.

"Shut up dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif before shooting him.

"Oh man does that mean your not going to do a strip search then? Damn!" Donut swore disappointedly.

"Shut up Donut." Everyone except the detective yelled at the pink soldier.

"I'm Daryl, you guys don't seem to be from around here.

"No we're…" Riku started to say before being interrupted by Donut.

"...from the future."

"The future? Wait are you guys telling me your from the future?"

"Actually only Red Team is from the future, Me and Shadow are from different worlds."

"Different worlds? I think you guys should come with me, I know some people who are very good in the supernatural." Daryl said with reassurance.

"Supernatural? What are they devil worshipers?" Simmons asked daryl.

"No they're witches!" Daryl told Simmons while trying not to cause a scene.

"Witches? As in people who study wicca?" Riku asked Daryl.

"Yes that's correct."

"Uh guys, I think its best to get out of here now." Simmons suggested to his comrades.

Everyone nodded as they entered Daryl's police car seconds later...

Over in what appeared to be a dark cavern surrounded by lava, fire, stone, and demons a figure can be seen. The figure has on a black robe to which his face cannot be seen. He can be seen pacing around the room he's in.

"So little time! There must be a way to destroy Hades, so I can conquer all of the Underworld!" The figure said to himself.

Suddenly both Hades and Belthazor shimmer in front of The Source. They can be seen with smiles on their faces.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the biggest pussy of the whole Underworld...The Source! How does it feel to know you suck so bad that you can't even kill three measly witches there Sourcey?" Hades said while mocking The Source.

"While having your pathetic demons die left and right! Face it! You lost your touch pussy! Face it even Maleficent could kick your ass and she's dead!" Belthazor said while mocking the Source of All Evil.

"At least I don't have to deal with a key wielding brat unlike you two rejects! Also that hair is so last century!" The Source shot back at Hades and the traitor Belthazor/Cole.

"At least I have hair!" Hades said mocking the Source's baldness. While rubbing his fiery hair with his right hand.

"And at least we don't use the Heartless as foot soldiers ether!" Belthazor shot back.

"I don't need pathetic shadows to help me in my mission to destroy the Charmed Ones! My demons are way more powerful then those cannon fodder!"

"Oh yeah then whats with the Shadow in your chamber?" Hades asked while pointing at the Shadow.

"It followed me here!" The Source said before destroying the Heartless with a fireball. Turning it to black smoke.

"Oh that pretty much sums it up with all the Heartless we have seen in your turf in the Underworld. Which you have ashamed because your a pussy!" Belthazor told the Source.

"Quiet traitor! You've endangered yourself just by coming here Belthazor!" The Source said to his Ex-Assassin.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't follow your orders anymore b-ch, and I'm here in my astro form! I'm not scared of your threats!"

"Yeah Belthazor works for me now...Source Of All Pussy!" Hades insulted The Source.

"Just you wait Hades I'm gonna win this war no matter what! And thats a promise!" The Source said with Hatred in his voice.

"Gee I don't know...Belthazor what's your prediction of the outcome of the upcoming war?" Hades asked his right hand demon.

"Oh were gonna win! Hands down because we have the perfect plan!"

"Yeah that's right Sourcey we have an Ace IN The Hole!" hades said with a smirk plastered on his blue face.

"And what plan would that be you disgraceful objects of the Underworld?"

"Sorry that's classified information...Pussy Of All Evil!" Belthazor mocked at The Source.

"Yeah and why don't you show your face for a change? The whole hiding behind a cloak thing is sooo done!" Hades said with a smirk.

"Yeah who do you think you are those Organization of Gaming XIII Emo freaks back at Castle Oblivion? Get a new wardrobe you out of date pussy!" Belthazor shot at The Source while making fun of his clothes.

"I'm nothing like those good for nothing Organization fools! A bunch of emo losers with no ambitions!"

"I believe their goal is to acquire hearts from Kingdom Hearts you pussy!" Belthazor reminded The Source.

"Is that all and then what? Kingdom Hearts is a sad excuse for power!"

"Exactly the kind of answer I would expect from a pussy like yourself! That's why you'll never amount to anything Sourcey!" Hades taunted The Source.

"Yeah well how come you followed Maleficent, and obeyed her, while I ditched her invitation to control the worlds under her rule so I could conquer it for my own!" The Source shot back.

"Cause your too busy trying to take the virginity of those three pathetic witches!"

"Oh that's a burn!" Hades said while high-fiving Belthazor.

"Last I heard you tried to take the virginity of Maleficent!"

"I'm not Riku you perv!" Belthazor shot back at The Source.

"Speaking of the traitor he is prancing in this world looking for the Charmed ones! Also he has a group of Red idiots with him, who I must say are completely annoying!" Hades told the Source.

"The same Red idiots who are at war with my enemies the Blues?" Belthazor asked his employer.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Hey Source Of All Pussy I bet you all of the Underworld and it's inhabitants that me and Hades can get to Riku and those Red idiots before you can!" Belthazor challenged The Source with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah whats the wager Traitor?"

"If you lose you have to leave the Underworld and never come back...ever!" Belthazor told The Source.

"And if I win you'll tell me your secret plan!"

"Deal!" Hades and Belthazor said at the same time.

"Then its a deal losers!"

"The only loser I see is the one standing in front of me!" Belthazor quipped at The Source.

"Now don't talk about your mama like that!"

"Your pretty ugly looking to be my mama! What are you a hermaphrodite?"

"Yeah even Pain and Panic look better then you! And thats saying a lot!"

Back with Daryl, Riku, and the Reds the group can be seen driving through the streets in Daryl's police car. Riku, Shadow, Sarge, Simmons, and Grif can be seen sitting in the back. While Donut can be seen sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey Mr. Inspector sir can I turn on the sirens...please?" Donut asked Daryl.

"No! Dammit! How old are you Donut? 5? Because your acting like a little kid!" Daryl asked Donut while becoming a bit pissed off.

"23 actually!"

"So you guys are fighting a useless civil war on an alien planet called Halo in a area called Blood Gulch, fighting against the Blues to capture their flag in the far future. Is all that correct?" Daryl said after hearing of the Red vs Blue war story from Simmons and Sarge. Which is just a simulation created by Command for the Freelancers. But that's a story for another time...

"Yeah that flag thing was just for that one time though. Were mainly just fighting for Blood Gulch!" Simmons told Daryl while holding on for dear life.

"Crap Riku move and give me some damn space!" Grif whined while shoving Riku in the right side.

"Well get your freaking hand off my crotch you orange homo!" Riku yelled at Grif.

"Oh man I should have sat in the back...now I regret volunteering to sit up here! How come you guys always get all the fun?" Donut whined while listening to Grif and Riku arguing with each other.

"Get your damn quills out of my face Shadow!" Simmons told the Emo Hedgehog.

"Men quit your bitching! And would someone please get their hand out from under my ass! Or they'll end up meeting the wrong end of my shotgun!"

"Sorry sir!" Simmons said while getting his hand out from under Sarge's underside.

"Oh man how come Simmons gets all the fun? Man this car ride sucks big time!" Donut continued to whine while annoying Daryl some more.

Suddenly an energy orb struck Daryl's car, it caused the car to jump 20 feet in the air before crash landing upside down.

"Oh man that was so sweet! Let's do that again!" Donut said with excitement.

"Daddy needs air! Daddy needs air!" Grif panicked while sitting upside down in Daryl's car.

"Oh man all the blood has gone to my head now! Geez this sucks to be upside down!" Simmons whined while still strapped in his seatbelt upside down.

"Who or what did that?" Riku said while upside down in Daryl's car.

"I don't know but can somebody please flip the car back over?" Grif whined while being upside down.

Shadow then teleported out of the car, and using his strength flipped it right side up.

"Great job Shadow! OK men and Daryl let's get the hell out of here!"

"Oh man I loved being up side down! It rocked!" Donut said after exiting the car.

"Shut the hell up Donut!" Everyone including Daryl yelled at the Red rookie.

Everyone got out of the car as Riku looked around for whoever caused the car to crash. Thinking it was Vile...

"Come out Vile you purple homo, I know you did this!" Riku yelled out while summoning his Soul Eater.

Hades and Belthazor can be seen not too far away from the Reds and Riku. While Belthazor can be seen summoning another energy ball in his hand. Hades just smirked as he saw the Reds and Riku.

"Well looks like The Source Of All Pussy lost the bet Lord Hades!"

"And you know what that means right?"

"Yeah we now control all of the Underworld including all of it's inhabitants! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey who is this Vile person Riku shouted out?" Hades asked Belthazor.

"He's my partner O'Malley assigned to me to help destroy Sora and Riku!"

"Too bad were gonna finish the job for him!"

"Eh don't worry he's back with Sora's memory of me trying to betray O'Malley!"

"Yeah I hate illusions!"

"Yeah they're not even close to being as good as the real thing!"

"So shall we burn some Red meat?" Hades asked Belthazor with a smirk.

"Wait I have a better idea! I'll trick the Reds into thinking I'm on their side instead!"

"Apparently you forgot about Riku and the Inspector! They'll recognize you!"

"Will just have to split them up then!"

"Yes I'll go and split up Riku, while you focus on the Reds!"

Belthazor and Hades then shimmered to different locations. Trying to figure out a way to split Riku and the Reds apart from each other. While Riku can be seen still trying to find the person responsible for flipping over Daryl's car. The Reds can be seen doing...what they usually do...which is absolutely nothing. While Daryl can be seen trying to contact back up.

"What do we do while Riku finds Vile?" Donut asked his comrades. Assuming that Vile is nearby.

"Easy we call in for an air strike! Vic? Vic? Hello? Vic...can you hear me? This is Sarge from Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1! I need an air strike on the double! I have a crazy purple robot on the loose trying to kill us! Not Doc though...this is a different crazy purple robot! Quickly Vic I need that air strike and I need it fast!" Sarge said on his radio while trying to get in contact with Red/Blue Command...even though he was in another world.

"Hey Simmons how much money you wanna bet on how Vile will kick Riku's ass again?"

"No way in hell am I giving you my 3 year salary Grif!"

"Fine your loss! Donut?"

"Sure I'll bet you all my photos of me in women's lingerie I have!"

"Never mind! Shadow?"

"All I have are Power Rings and The 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

"Nah keep those! Daryl?"

"I don't have time for this Grif!" Daryl said while pointing his gun at various places in front of him.

Suddenly a loud familiar cackle noise could be heard before, a familiar figure appeared in front of Riku. It was Vile...eh sort of.

"Hello Riku I'm back for another round emo!"

"I figured you were behind this you purple homo!" Riku said before going into Dark Mode in an Anime like fashion.

"Count on it, because any bad thing that happens to you will be by my hand! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vile cackled.

"Then let's get this over with you bolt for brains!" Riku said before channeling all of his energy. Soon his Battle Aura can be seen which looked like a Heartless.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Vile said while running down the nearby street.

"Hey get back here you pussy!" Riku yelled in anger before chasing after the decoy Vile while launching energy balls at him.

"Hmm...that's odd does Vile normally run away from a fight?" Donut questioned upon watching the whole scene.

"Heh maybe Vile is luring Riku into a trap. Not that I care!" Grif said while smoking

"Last time he did that we were captured!" Simmons reminded Grif.

"No he didn't runaway, he trapped us and then went to Riku!" Grif shot back.

"Says you dumb ass!"

"Whatever kiss ass!"

"Men quit your arguing! We need to find these witches Daryl was talking about! Then maybe we can finally find away back to the canyon...for once!"

"What about Riku? He left us to fight Vile!" Donut told Sarge.

"No he didn't Donut! Vile ran away while Riku chased after him!" Simmons corrected the Red rookie.

"Yeah to fight Vile!" Donut reminded Simmons.

"Exactly! Now come on men let's hurry up and get out of here before Vile comes back!" Sarge ordered his troops.

"Where to Sarge?" All the Reds said in unison.

"To the witches house! Daryl where do they live?"

"I'm not going to some witch's house!" Grif said stubbornly.

"Fine then new plan men Grif will stay here in case Vile shows up!"

"So we'll head for the hills if Vile shows up?" Donut asked Sarge.

"No will go to the witch's house while Grif stays here! Anymore questions before we leave?"

"Yeah can we stop by Burger King first? I haven't been there since I left to join this stupid team!" Grif asked Sarge.

"Oh man I've always wanted to meet the King!" Donut said with excitement.

"Does Burger King even exist in this time frame?" Simmons pondered.

"We have no time to go to Burger King you fools!" Shadow said, annoyed to his comrades.

"Shadow's right men we have a mission to complete! That means we have no time to stop anywhere to eat or sleep! Until we get back to the base! And that's an order!"

"ZZZZZZZ!"

"How come Grif gets to sleep then Sarge?" Donut asked his superior.

"Hey where did this SNICKER bar come from?" Simmons asked confused as he saw a SNICKER bar near Grif.

"Wuh? SNICKER bar! Where?" Grif said after waking up.

"Donut initiate Emergency Plan Delta...again!"

"On it Sir!" Donut said before turning toward Grif and firing his submachine gun in to his chest a few times.

"Ow-how-how-how." Grif said while making gagging sounds.

"Now Shadow initiate Emergency Plan X Delta!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow cried out before launching both Simmons and Grif into orbit. With a few golden bolts of lighting.

"LOOKS LIKE RED TEAM IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Simmons and Grif said after being launched into orbit.

"Oh man Sarge I love POKEMON!" Donut cried out like a little school girl.

"Was that really necessary when were under attack by this robot?" Daryl asked Sarge.

"That's okay Daryl, that's how all our emergency plans begin." Donut told Daryl.

Grif and Simmons could be heard yelling as each both dropped on Shadow and Daryl, knocking them out cold.

"I hate my life!" Daryl said before blacking out.

"Must...kill...the...orange...one...now!" Shadow said before slipping into unconsciousness.

"No Shaodow amd Daryl! Donut quick activate Emergency Plan X Delta Omega!" Sarge orders the pink soldier.

"On it Sir!" Donut then turns towards Grif and Simmons and fires at both Simmons and Grif at the same time with his battle rifle.

"Medic!" Grif and Simmons said at the same time.

Seconds later Belthazor shimmers in front of the Reds who were trying to revive both Shadow and Daryl.

"I hear your looking for The Charmed Ones house!" Belthazor said to the Reds.

"And who are you neighbor?" Donut said sincerely.

"Just a fellow Red soldier from the past!" Belthazor said with a smirk.

"Why its always warms my heart to see a fellow Red Soldier, unlike Grif that is!"

"But Sarge I thought the Reds and Blues weren't formed till Master Chief blew up the Covenant Armada?" Donut asked his CO.

"Wait a minute your right Donut! What in the blazes is going on here?"

"Who are you going to believe a history book or a fellow soldier from the past?" Belthazor asked the two idiotic Blood Gulch soldiers.

"I ain't dumb first off! And second I know my history of the Red Army very well! There ain't no way in hell your from the past! Because the Red Army will not be formed till 500 years into the future! So let me ask you! Who are you and what do you want!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"I know where the Blues are! And if you go talk to the Charmed Ones they can take you back to the canyon!"

"I don't know Sarge I don't trust him!" Donut whispered to his CO.

"But he's Red!"

"With Black Marks over his head!"

"Donut everyone knows that's for Special Forces...just like in Wonderland!" Sarge reminded Donut.

"Oh yeah your right Sarge! What was I thinking I trust him now!"

"If it helps any I usually remind myself how much I hate Grif! Especially during these situations!"

"So how can you help us fellow Red soldier?"

"I can teleport you to the Charmed Ones manor!"

"That'll be great! How could you teleport us there by the way?" Donut inquired.

"Easy like this!" Belthazor said before shimmering everyone to the Charmed Ones manor.

"Where are we?" Donut asked after looking around his surroundings.

"Donut is everyone accounted for?" Sarge asked his third in command.

"Yes Sarge everyone's here except for Riku and Daryl!"

"And Grif?"

"Grif's here!" Donut said gesturing to Grif.

"Well I suppose not every plan is a perfect plan!" Sarge said after shooting Grif in the gut with his shotgun.

"Medic!" Grif yelled before passing out.

"I'll go get the Med-Kit!" Donut said before looking for the First Aid Kit.

"Where the hell are we guys?" Riku asked the Reds after appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey Riku how did you get here?" Shadow asked their party's official General/Leader.

"You tell me! One second I was facing Hades, who turned out to be disguising himself as Vile, then Belhazor comes and shimmers me here!" Riku explained.

"Oh so you met our new ally Belthazor?" Donut asked Riku.

"Ally? Guys didn't I tell you when we first met that Belthazor worked for O'Malley?" Riku explained.

"Nope! Men does anyone remember this?" Sarge asked the Red soldiers.

"I do!" Shadow told Sarge.

"Oh wait Shadow remembers this...so then it must be true! My bad Riku!"

"Thanks Shadow!" Riku told the Emo Hedgehog.

"Men take notes...Belthazor is evil and should never be trusted...ever!"

"Like Grif?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Exactly! Medal for Donut and Shadow!"

"What about me Sir?" Simmons ask his CO.

"Oh yes...Purple Hearts for both Simmons and Grif!"

"I think Simmons deserves a Brown Nose Sarge!" Donut informed Sarge.

"Agreed!" Shadow agreed with Donut.

"I'll see what I can do!"

"So wait it wasn't Vile who attacked us then who was it?" Grif asked Riku.

"Hades!" Riku told Grif.

"Well at least it wasn't Vile!" Donut said while memories of his time with Vile in Agrabah and Monstro flowed through his mind.

"Yeah he almost makes Donut look straight...almost!" Grif said after comparing his gay comrade and the purple menace known as Vile with each other.

"Donut? Yeah right!" Simmons scoffed at Grif's statement.

"Donut could have passed for a straight guy when he first came to the canyon. But as soon as he got hit by that grenade and came back with that new pink armor...all of that went straight to hell!" Sarge told everyone after thinking about the time he first met Donut.

"And intelligence!" Grif added.

"I think that qualifies for almost everyone...especially you Grif!" Sarge shot at the orange soldier.

"Whatever old man!"

"What was that?" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"Whatever old man...sir!"

"That's better!"

"Seriously guys where are we?" Riku asked the Reds.

"Some old manor." Grif answered lazily.

"How do you know you lazy ass?" Simmons shot at Grif.

"Donut told me you kiss ass!"

"How did you know Pinky?" Shadow asked Donut.

"Belthazor told me and Sarge!"

"That Explains a lot!" Grif said with Sarcasm.

"Then how do you explain that giant old wooden house behind us dirt bag!" Sarge said while pointing at the old manor behind Riku and the Reds.

"What manor? I was sleeping!"

"Donut start Emergency Plan...kick Grif's ass!"

"On it Sir!" Donut said before shooting Grif with his battle rifle.

"Owwwwwwwww! What the fuck?" Grif howled in pain.

"Quickly somebody go ring the door bell!" Sarge ordered.

"I'll do it!" Riku said before running up the door to ring the doorbell.

"Hey Sarge if these girls are really witches maybe they could send us back to Blood Gulch!"

"I believe that has already been established Simmons!" Sarge said gruffly.

"Yeah Simmons weren't you paying attention?" Donut asked the maroon soldier.

"I still think we should have went to Burger King instead!" Grif said with disappointment in his voice.

"Shadow I order you to shoot Grif!" Sarge ordered Shadow.

"I'm on it!" Shadow said before aiming his battle rifle at the lazy orange soldier. Shadow then fired a few rounds of battle rifle ammo into Grif's chest. Causing his armor to flicker yellow before recharging. Shadow then reloaded his gun while Grif lay on the ground in his own blood.

"Owwwwwwwww! My spine!" Grif cried out in pain.

"Grif is getting hurt a lot today! Must be a new record Sarge!" Donut told his leader.

"And let's hope it stays this way...might make things a lot easier from now on!" Sarge said while waiting for Riku to report back.

"Medic!" Grif howled in Pain.

"I'll go get the First Aid...again!" Donut said while going to retrieve the First Aid kit.

"Sucks to be you Grif!" Simmons mocked Grif.

"Indeed it does!" Sarge agreed with a smile.

"Any one home Riku?" Donut asked the young Emo teen.

"I can't tell...no one has answered the door yet."

Meanwhile inside the manor, there were three woman, standing near a book on a pedestal. One had long black hair and she was somewhere in her thirties and looked the oldest, with long blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, she has brown eyes, and sandles. The other would be somewhere in her 20's with blond hair, brown eyes, purple sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers . The last one was younger, in her mid or early 20's. She also had long light blond hair, with blues jeans, and has green eyes. These three girls were Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. The Charmed Ones! Right Beside them was their White Lighter Leo. Leo was about Pipers age, he had short blond hair, while wearing a blue shirt, long blue pants, and brown eyes. The 4 could be seen talking to each other.

"So the Keyblades master's friend has arrived?" Piper asked her husband Leo.

"Yes! And its Important that we bring him here, before the Source finds him!" Leo said firmly.

"But why would the Source want him?" Phoebe asked.

"He has powerful magic, I believe the Source anticipated his arrival for awhile now, and it would be disastrous if the Source used his power for his own!" Leo warned his family.

"Well why are we just sitting around here Leo? Lets get our butts in gear, and save our innocent!" Said Piper.

Then a large noise got the Charmed Ones by surprise, it was the door bell.

"What in hell's name is that?" Piper asked annoyed.

"Who could it be?" Paige said.

"Demons?" Said Phoebe.

"If they are, then they better be prepared because I'm in a bad mood today!"

"I'll go check!" Said Paige

Paige went down stairs, while her sisters and brother in law followed her in case it was a demon attack from the Source. Paige then checked through the eye hole.

"It's a kid!" Said Paige.

"A kid?" Said everyone in unison.

"Hey Leo is the Keyblade Master's friend a kid?" Piper asked her husband.

"I'm not sure! The Elders never gave enough information! They only said he'll arrive and we have to find him!"

"Well it could be him, or an average guy!" Said Phoebe.

"He looks kinda cute!" Said Paige while looking at Riku.

"Just open the door!" Said Piper.

Back to the Reds and Riku who are still standing outside...

"Would somebody just kick down that door...Red Army style!" Sarge ordered his men.

"Sarge just calm down! And I'm not paying for damages!" Riku told Sarge.

"Me neither!" Shadow agreed.

"Fine then Donut I order you to do something about this inferior door...pronto!"

"Okay!" Said Donut as he approached the door. "Knock Knock is somebody in there?"

As Donut was about to knock on the door, Paige opened it with full force, which slammed Donut onto the other side and flattened him like a pancake…cartoon style.

"Yes? Hello! Who or what are you?" Said Paige as she saw not only Riku, but the idiotic Red Army.

"Hey lady you mind getting your door off of our gay ally!" Simmons told Paige.

"Medic!" Donut said behind the door in a muffled voice.

"Would somebody please go assist Private Donut...ASAP!" Sarge ordered his men with a sigh.

"Its about time Donut got hurt!" Grif said near Sarge.

"What was that...meat shield?" Sarge asked Grif after shooting him in the gut.

"What are you guys? Trick or Treaters? Or did you lose your way to the Star Trek Convention?" Said Paige while looking at the Reds

"Lady it's not even October yet! Besides only nerds like Star Trek!" Grif said after getting off the ground.

"Hey I actually like that show!" Simmons told Grif.

"Which proves my point!" Grif said after listening to Simmons.

"That proves you have no culture dumb ass!" Simmons snapped at Grif.

"Please kiss ass I have a tattoo that proves that I have enough culture!" Grif retorted back at Simmons.

"Of what? An ice cream cone? Or a Smoke? Thats not culture Grif its called getting needled!" Simmons shot back.

"No it's from the Blade comic book...kiss ass!"

"Um if you guys came to our door to bicker like an old married couple, I suggest you leave, except for you cutie!" Said Paige to Riku, who blushed red.

"Hey lady how old are you...30? Riku is like 15!" Grif shot back at Paige.

"Yeah and it's against the law for minors to be with anyone over 18!" Simmons said in his Mr. Know it all voice.

"Paige what is going on outside?" Said Piper in the living room. who went up to the door and saw the Red Army. "Okay this is a bit unusual! It's not every day we have weird men in space suits on our lawn! Who the hell are these guys Paige?" Said Piper.

"I don't know! I think they're lost!" Paige answered back.

"If you mean by trying to get back to the canyon...then yes we are! While also helping Riku find his friends Sora and King Mickey!" Sarge told Paige and Piper.

"Okay hold on Neil Armstrong! What in Hell's name are you talking about? What Canyon? What are your names, and what are you doing here! I'm in a Fucking bad mood today, and I have no time for games!" Said Piper who was about to explode like a volcano

"Must be that time of the month...my sister gets that way to." Grif commented about Piper's so called...mood.

"Shut up Grif!" Said everyone, except for the two witches.

"Shadow I order you to shoot Grif!" Sarge told the black hedgehog.

"My pleasure!" Shadow said before unloading a round of battle rifle ammo in Grif's torso.

"Oww...what the fuck?" Grif said before falling to the ground.

"Oh my God they have guns!" Said Paige shocked.

"Well of course we have guns how else would we win the war...by using water guns? I don't think so!" Sarge said matter of factly.

"You guys still haven't told us who the hell you are, and what you want!" Said Piper annoyed.

"Yeah and what war? Capture the Flag?" Said Paige.

"That only happened one time!" Simmons told everyone in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah and I captured the Blue's flag all by myself to!" Donut told everyone after getting out from behind the manor door.

"No you didn't! You thought you were buying it at the store...rookie!" Grif retorted at Donut.

"What the fuck is going on kid?" Piper asked Riku sternly.

"Oh yeah right sorry about my new friends...they're not exactly people friendly. I'm Riku and I'm looking for my best friend Sora. Not too long ago my island was destroyed and I accepted the darkness. My other friend Kairi lost her heart and I decided to try to open Kingdom Hearts. In order to get her a new heart. But I was too lost in the darkness and couldn't wield the Keyblade because of that. So Sora was chosen instead who had Kairi's heart inside of him. And I was taken over by a guy named Ansem who used me to try to destroy Sora. After defeating Ansem Sora, Donald, and Goofy closed the doors to Kingdom Hearts with me and King Mickey behind it. Now I'm at this castle called Castle Oblivion looking for Sora and King Mickey." Riku explained to the two witches.

Piper and Paige were shocked by what Riku said...

"Wait you know the Keyblade Master?" Piper asked Riku.

"Yes I'm one of them!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Piper and Paige looked at each other and back to Riku.

"We found him!" Paige whispered to her sister.

"About time to!" Said Piper.

"Riku we've been looking for you! Hurry you must come inside before he attacks!" Said Paige.

"Who...Ansem? Or do you mean those guys in black robes?" Riku said while looking around making sure none of the Organization of Gaming XIII members had followed him.

"No none of those guys, even though we don't know who they are! But some one very dangerous. Will tell you inside Now come on!"

"What about the galactic patrol?" Said Paige referring to the Reds.

"Oh thats the Reds they're from an alien planet known as Halo. They are fighting in a civil war over at a canyon known as Blood Gulch. Against the Blues that is. The red one is Sarge, the maroon one Simmons, the orange one Grif, and the pink one is Donut. And oh yeah the black hedgehog is Shadow...he's from Mobius." Riku told Piper and Paige.

"Yes he's my second in command...and a good one to!" Sarge said proudly.

"Whose third in command? Dare I ask?" Said Piper.

"That's me!" Donut said excitedly.

"Yeah third kiss up!" Grif said near Sarge.

"You say something meat shield?" Sarge asked Grif after shooting him in the gut again with his shotgun.

"Um stupid question but why did you just shoot your own ally?" Paige asked a bit frightened by what she saw.

"Sarge hates Grif...actually Sarge hates anything orange more then blue!" Donut explained to Paige and Piper seriously.

"That's Red Army 101!" Sarge told everyone firmly.

"Medic!" Grif said in pain.

"I'll go get the First Aid...again." Donut announced to everyone.

"Can't Riku just heal him with his Keyblade?" Simmons asked Sarge while wondering why they had to waste their medical supplies on Grif.

"Wait maybe we could use Leo to heal him!" Paige Suggested.

"Of course as long as trigger happy bob over there doesn't shoot him!" Piper said referring to Sarge.

"That costs MP which I'm saving for emergencies only...like during fights against that purple homo Vile! I can't just start waisting my MP cause then when I do need them I won't have them. Which then means were all screwed!" Riku explained to everyone to the best of his ability.

"Also the request of healing Grif has been...DENIED!" Sarge said while shooting Grif some more with his shotgun before reloading.

"Sarge stop wasting your ammo it won't do us any good if we have to face Vile or an Emo Goth!" Simmons told Sarge.

"Don't worry I can replenish my ammo and grenades over at that there Save points we've been seeing in each world we visit." Sarge said referring to the glowing green spots that Sora and Riku use to save their progress. And also restore their HP and MP.

"Well come inside the house now! We'll look very weird caught talking to you here!" Said Piper.

Everyone nodded, and proceeded inside the manor. Donut had to help Grif since he was still limping from being shot by Sarge. Riku just looked around the manor which reminded him of his grandmother's house. It was old and kind of dusty looking as well. Donut just thought it needed some redecorating...but not near as bad as Castle Oblivion did. The Reds and Riku then sat down on the Charmed Ones couch in the living room.

"This is our sister Phoebe, and my husband Leo Wyatt." Piper introduced the rest of her family.

"Hi!" Phoebe greeted.

"Welcome!" Leo greeted.

"Son haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Sarge asked Leo suspiciously.

"Oh yeah Sarge you just happen to know someone, from the past, perhaps you really are that old! Old Man!" Grif who was being healed by Donut.

"I'm sorry did you say something meat shield?" Sarge asked Grif before shooting him again. "Now as I was saying...didn't you fight in WWII?" Sarge asked Leo with curiosity.

"World War 2? That was like a freaking 100 years ago!" Donut said with exaggeration.

"It would be a lot longer then that since we were blown 800 years into the future Donut! Maybe like a 1000 or a little more!" Simmons corrected the Red rookie.

"Well I did serve in WWII as a field medic before I died!" Leo answered Sarge.

"Aha! I knew your name seemed so familiar! Luckily I've studied my WWII history well!" Sarge said while impressed by his own military knowledge.

"Maybe he's related to Doc." Donut said while listening to Sarge and Leo.

"Shut up Donut I like Leo better then Doc!" Simmons told Donut...even though he just met Leo.

"Me to!" Shadow agreed.

"Nobody wants to be related to Doc...cause no one likes him on either faction of the war!" Sarge told everyone.

"Like nobody likes you old man?" Grif asked Sarge in a mocking tone.

"Your asking for a dirt nap dirt bag!" Sarge said before shooting Grif...for the hundredth time. Grif was then sent several feet back after being shot by Sarge's shotgun. His back then slammed into a nearby grandfather clock. Which then broke into many pieces and fell on Grif's head. Stars could then be seen hovering above Grif's head in a dazed fashion. Sarge then reloaded his shotgun after shooting Grif. "Score another one for the Red Army...hoorah!" Sarge said while reloading his shotgun.

"Oh my God our clock!" Phoebe said in despair.

"Well I'm officially embarrassed!" Riku stated with a sigh after sitting through the Red's...uncivilized behavior.

"Eh its okay...the damn thing was broken anyway!" Said Piper.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you witnessed only half the things I have with these guys! I could start naming a list of things they've done that I wish I wasn't around to see...or hear!" Riku said while flashbacks of his time with the Reds so far went through his mind.

"Oh trust us kid we have seen worse in our lives as the Charmed Ones, even when were not helping people!" Said Paige.

"Which sometimes breaks our property!" Said Piper while remembering the times her stuff was broken because of demonic attacks.

"Like homosexuals asking you if you want to see pictures of them in women's underwear? Lazy slackers shoving pencils in their guns and forgetting to bring extra ammo into battle? Mr. Know it alls always correcting everything you say? Leaders always shooting their own men while coming up with difficult and elaborate plans to simple problems? And that's not even the tip of the iceberg! Man I sure miss Sora...I bet he doesn't have to put up with this kind of crap!" Riku said while wondering where his best friend was.

Over at Castle Oblivion Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Blues, (minus Church and Jacobs) and Cole can be seen fighting a group of Heartless. Sora can be seen taking on a couple of Shadows with his Nes Keyblade. Donald can be seen using his magic on a few Heartless Soldiers. While Goofy can be seen blocking various attacks from some Neo-Shadow Heartless with his shield. Cole can be seen hurling energy balls at any Heartless that he saw first. While also shimmering all around the room so as to not get hit too much. Tucker and Caboose can be seen...watching for some odd reason.

"Tucker! Caboose! Could you guys come and help us instead of just standing there?" Sora asked his two useless Blue allies while barely dodging a claw swipe from a Heartless Soldier.

"We would but were out of ammo and grenades!" Tucker told the Keyblade Master.

"We just passed a Save point not that long ago! Why didn't you two use it to refill your weapons?" Cole asked the Blue morons sternly while hurling some energy balls at a couple of Fat Bandits.

"Lowsy Blue idiots! What good are ya if you can't even fight properly?" Donald said while casting a fireball at a nearby Shadow.

"Aww come on now guys I'm sure Tucker and Caboose just forgot that's all! We have been forgetting a lot of things lately anyways!" Goofy told his allies.

"Mr. Goofy is right...I just forgot whatever is I was just now trying to remember just now!" Caboose said with a stupid look on his face.

"Man I sure do miss Riku...I bet he doesn't have to put up with this kind of crap!" Sora said while wondering where his best friend was at the moment. He then blocked an attack from a Neo-Shadow before stabbing it with his Keyblade.

Back over at the Charmed Ones manor with Riku and the Reds who are now doing...whatever it is they normally do. If it's anything at all to begin with that is! Most would guess nothing if they had to...

"So you three are witches?" Donut asked the Charmed Ones.

"You got that right Cupcake!" Said Piper.

"Cool that's means you could do some pretty neat magic tricks!" Donut said excitedly.

"Shut up Donut!" Riku and the Reds told the rookie.

"We cast spells. Make potions, anything we need to fight our enemies!" Said Phoebe.

"It's probably a lot better then having your jeep blown up by the enemy's tank over and over again! Cause it's not easy to always repair that thing everyday!" Donut told everyone while remembering all the times the Blues blew up their Warthog/Puma.

"Don't listen to him! In fact none of the Reds can stay on topic!" Riku told everyone.

"Noted!" Said Piper.

"Well this has been interesting but we should be leaving now. Come on men and Riku we still have a mission to complete! Which is to find Sora and a way back to the canyon!" Sarge told Riku and the Reds before getting off the couch.

"Hold on there Chief! Maybe we could help you locate your friends and return you to Blood Gulch!" Said Piper.

"Alright I'm listening!"

"We have this book, its called the Book of Shadows! Its a magical book with a lot of good information on everything we need to know on our enemies, spells, and potions! Perhaps we could use it to find your friends Riku and return you guys home!" Phoebe explained.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Riku said with excitement...which hadn't been seen till now.

"Its in our attic! Come on we'll show you!" Said Paige.

"I wonder if there's a spell that could help us win the war Sarge?" Donut asked his CO with curiosity.

"OR a spell that could turn Donut straight!" Grif pondered.

"No magic in the world could do that!" Sarge said confidently.

"I wonder if theres a spell that could make me Second in Command again?" Simmons said out loud which wasn't a good thing.

"HELL NO!" Everyone told the Ex-Second in Command.

Everyone then made it to the attic, there they saw the book of shadows laying on the pedestal.

Everyone made it to the attic, there they saw the book of shadows laying on the pedestal. The Reds just looked at the book with odd expressions...

"What's with the old and dusty library book? I bet this thing is so late to return that not even Bill gates himself could afford the late fee!" Grif retorted while looking at the Book of Shadows. While looking for an exportation date on it.

"This book has been in our family for generations you orange idiot!" Piper snapped at Grif.

"Well this books smells like Donut's gym bag...which isn't a good thing mind you!"

At this point Piper had enough with Grif. The Elder Witch threw her arms forward to Grif's direction, and the Orange idiot was frozen solid.

"Next time lemon head! Keep your mouth shut!" Said Piper to the Frozen Grif.

"Hahahahahaha! She called you lemon head!" Simmons laughed at Grif while pointing at him.

"He can't hear you!" Said Phoebe.

"That's the whole point!" Simmons retorted back.

"Is he really frozen?" Riku asked while playing with the frozen Soldier's body.

"You bet kiddo!" Said Piper.

"Let me see that!" Sarge said before shooting the now frozen Grif with his shotgun.

"Oh man this thing is awesome! I have no idea why Grif said this thing smelled like my gym bag though!" Donut said while looking at the ancient book.

"Hey there cupcake no touchy the book!" Said Piper angrily while taking her book from the pink menace.

"So what exactly do you have that could help us anyways?" Riku asked Piper with curiosity.

"Were gonna find a locater spell that could help you find your friends! And the book has that spell! The Book of Shadows has every spell known to man and magic folk! Here take a look at it Riku!" Said Piper while giving Riku the book.

While scanning the book Riku stumbled upon two odd looking spells. One was called "The Church Curse" and the other was known as the "4th Wall Curse" which made Riku wonder what they were doing in a spell book.

"Whats the Church Curse and 4th Wall Curse?" Riku asked the witches with puzzled look on his face.

"The 4th Wall Curse is when Somebody breaks the 4th Wall, they'll have to go through some harsh consequence! Usually whoever breaks the 4th Wall will suffer for it painfully...by some wise cracking 4th Wall breaking mercenary. Who is only known as the Merc with the Mouth. But we don't have any idea what the Church curse is!" Phoebe stated.

"Hey how did those no good lousy dirt bag Blues get in the book before us?" Sarge asked with a stern and disappointed voice. After hearing Church's name.

"We could always write you guys in the book!" Said Paige with assurance.

"As long as it cause lots of pain to Grif then that's fine with me!"

"What is the Church curse about Riku?" Donut asked the Emo teen.

"Obviously about Church Donut!" Simmons told the Red rookie while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but the rookie wants to know what the Church Curse does to you kiss ass!" Grif shot back at Simmons.

"What the hell do you think dumb ass? And aren't you suppose to be frozen still? Like after being beaten by Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat!"

"I kind of woke up after the old man shot me with his shotgun!" Grif said while not knowing that Sarge was nearby. Before being shot by said red soldier...

"And stay down meat shield!" Sarge told Grif after shooting him in the back.

"Medic!" Grif said in pain!

"Leo go heal the poor sap!" Said Piper.

"Oh hey look at that Grif is now unconscious!" Sarge announced after knocking the orange soldier out with the back end of his shotgun.

"Never mind!" Said Leo with a sigh.

"OK so now what?" Donut asked everyone while looking around the attic.

"Found the spell!" Said Piper

"Man about time to!" Simmons said with a bored tone in his voice.

"Shut up cock bite!" Riku snapped at Simmons.

"Well let's get this over quick then so we can all head back home!" Sarge told everyone.

As soon as Piper was going to enact the spell, a loud crash could be heard from down stairs. As soon as Piper was going to enact the spell, a loud crash could be heard from down stairs. The Reds and Riku just stood still trying to figure out what the loud crash was.

"What the hell was that?" The Reds and Riku said at the same time.

"Grif go check it out!" Sarge told the orange slacker.

"Why can't Donut check it out?"

"Because Donut will be sent in as reinforcements, and because I hate your guts you orange baby!"

"I'll go check it out!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater and walking out the attic door.

"We'll go to! Its probably some demon whose ass needs to be kicked!" Said Piper.

"Hmm...can't say I've battled demons before. Heartless and purple homos yes but not demons! Better bring in the big guns. Riku then went into Dark Mode and channeled all his ki and chi into his whole body. His battle aura could then be seen around him again. While also preparing to summon an energy ball in his left hand.

"And I'll stay here in case the worst happens!" Grif stated to everyone.

"Riku bring Grif with you just in case you need a shield against any Heartless, Emo, or demon that gets in your way!" Sarge told the silver haired teen while gesturing towards Grif with his shotgun.

"And have him distract us in battle? No way Sarge!" Riku told Sarge firmly.

"He makes an excellent shield though...especially when he's knocked out like so!" Sarge told Riku before knocking Grif unconscious with his shotgun.

"I still think were better off without a human shield Sarge!" Phoebe told the trigger happy Red CO.

"Alright fine take all the fun out of it why don't ya..." Sarge grumbled to himself.

"But can we take Shadow along Sarge?" Riku asked Sarge.

"Sure thing...I know he would be a better help then Grif any day!" Sarge said proudly while thinking about all the times Shadow beat the orange soldier to a bloody pulp.

"Doesn't that Hedgehog come from a SEGA game?" Said Paige while looking at Shadow

"Don't you dare say it!" Shadow warned Paige while giving her an evil glare. Not even wanting to hear that blue hedgehog's name or be even mistaken for him for that matter.

"Alright fine!"

"Shadow has issues with being mistaken for Sonic." Donut explained to the three witches.

"Yeah isn't that right Sonic the Emo Hedgehog!" Simmons mocked Shadow.

"Sorry Simmons did ya say something...could of sworn I heard something just now?" Sarge asked the maroon soldier after shooting him with his shotgun.

"I said Grif sucks!" Simmoms said in pain.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said!" Sarge said while reloading his gun.

"Medic!" Grif and Simmons said at the same time.

"I'll heal them!" Said Leo.

"Only the maroon one...don't bother with the orange one!" Sarge told Leo while cocking his shotgun.

Leo put his hands together near Simmons' armor, his hands started to glow blue along with Simmons body. Soon Simmons was healed back to full health.

"Uh so are we going to figure out what's going on downstairs?" Riku asked everyone while playing with his Soul Eater.

"The whole living room is probably destroyed by now...either that or whatever it was left from boredom." Simmons said flatly.

Riku, Leo, The Charmed Ones, and Shadow then went downstairs to see three lower level demons staring at them...

"Heads up!" Said Piper while avoiding an energy ball from a nearby demon.

"Oh hey you were right Simmons they do look bored!" Donut said while reloading his Battle Rifle.

"Weak!" Riku said spitefully while hurling an energy ball at one of the nearby demons while still in Dark Form.

"Lock and load men! We got some Demon ass to kick!" Said Sarge while shooting at the demons.

"Yes sir!" The Reds said as everyone battled the demons.

Simmons and Donut fired their battle rifles at the first demon, while creating a huge mess in the process. Piper assisted them as she used her hands to freeze the demon, which gave Simmons and Donut the chance to use their weapons. Simmons then fired his battle rifle, while Donut used a Pistol, while firing like hell at the demon's head. The demon then unfroze, as Piper threw her hands forward to shatter the demon to a billion pieces.

"No one thrashes my house and gets away with it!" Piper said spitefully at the demon.

"Whoa that was so cool!" Donut said excitedly.

"Thank you Donut but watch out!" Piper warned while grabbing Donut away from an energy ball.

Phoebe, Shadow, and Sarge had more luck with the second demon, as it continued to hurl energy balls at them. Sarge then knocked Grif unconscious and used him as a shield. Which was a good thing because it protected sarge from the energy balls. Shadow fired his sub-machine guns at the demon, while avoiding the energy balls it hurled. Sarge then shot his Shotgun in front of the demon's face. The Demon then put his hand near his face to ease the pain. Only to get meleed by Phoebe. The Young Witch punched the demon in the face, while kicking it in the stomach. Shadow then used his Chaos Spear and hit the demon dead on in the chest. Soon Phoebe got a potion and threw it at the demon. The demon then exploded in a fiery inferno.

"Yay We rock!" Said Phoebe proudly.

"Too easy!" Shadow said with his eyes closed.

"Score another one for the Red Army!" Sarge said proudly as he dropped Grif on to the ground. The worthless soldier then moaned in pain.

Paige and Riku had even better luck with the last demon. Thanks to Paige's White Lighter powers she was able to orb some of the energy balls thrown by the demon, back at him. Riku then slashed the demon repeatedly with his Soul Eater. As Riku slashed at the demon's gut the Demon screamed in rage as he died. The battle was then over...for now.

"Hmm...something doesn't feel right." Riku said after reverting to his normal form.

"Kid after 4 years of fighting demons, warlocks, and other magical beings, nothing ever seems right!" Said Piper.

"That's not what I meant! Usually after battling some fodder cannon we end up having to face their leader! Like Vile for instance..." Riku said while trying to sense the nearest darkness.

"Exactly my point!" Said Piper.

"Um who is Vile?" Said Phoebe.

"A gay purple robot." Riku said bluntly.

"Who kicked Riku's ass in their first fight!" Grif stated while smoking.

"No he didn't you stupid orange slacker!" Shadow yelled at Grif with pure rage.

"Whatever Shadow you Emo hedgehog!" Grif said while puffing a smoke in Shadow's face.

"TAKE A FREAKING HIKE YOU ORANGE IMBECILE!" Shadow said after kicking Grif through the manor roof. Which sent him flying into orbit...again.

"It looks like Team Grif is blasting off again!" Grif yelled out into orbit.

"My roof!" Said Piper in despair.

Some times I feel like I live in a freaking anime! I guess that's what happens when you watch things like Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Lupin 3rd, Bleach, Death Note, and things like that!" Riku said with a sigh while watching Grif being sent into space. Courtesy of Shadow's foot...

"Even though I prefer live action over anime!" Said Phoebe after hearing Riku

"I love Japanese animation! Especially Sailor Moon! MOON PRISM POWER!" Donut said with enthusiasm in his voice. While wearing a Sailor Moon uniform over his armor. Where did he get it? Don't ask viewer...er I mean reader. Just don't ask...

"I agree with Phoebe I love live action like Star Trek and Days of Our lives!" Simmons said with Enthusiasm.

"Days of our lives? Man that is totally gay!" Donut told Simmons surprised that the maroon soldier watched soap operas.

"Looks whose talking!" Simmons said referring to Donut's sexuality.

"So Simmons does that mean you've decided to join the Dark Side and become my apprentice? We could have sleepovers, talk about boys, sex, Harry Potter, Yaoi, and stay up all night! It will be great!" Donut said while giggling like a school girl.

"I rather kill myself then do that Donut!" Simmons retorted.

"Fine then your loss! But if you ever change your mind just let me know! Maybe Grif would like to join instead though!"

Moments later The Source teleported in front of Riku, the Reds, and the Charmed Ones. Still a bit irritated by both Belthazor and Hades' earlier visit. But remained cool and calm on the outside. Everyone except the witches looked at the demon lord with WTF expressions on their faces. Donut on the other hand found him to look mysterious and somehow attractive...don't ask why reader. Just don't...

"So this is the great Keybalde Master...eh? Never thought a mere child would be chosen as it's wielder of all people!" The Source said while studying Riku from afar.

"What do you want Demon?" Piper said to the Source of all Evil in rage.

"Came to get your ass kicked?" Paige shouted back angrily.

Before The Source of all Pussy...oh sorry I mean Evil could answer Grif then landed on the evil demon lord. The Source could then be seen flattened by the 1000 pound orange soldier. While Grif can be seen with stars above his head...again!

"Ow my freaking body!" Grif yelled out in pain after landing on The Source.

"Talk about bad timing Grif!" Simmons yelled at the worthless soldier.

"GET OFF OF ME MORTAL!" The Source yelled at the lazy slacker before throwing him off his body. Which then sent him towards the other Reds except Shadow and Riku.

"Ow my cyborg body is broken!" Simmons said in pain.

"Simmons I think I broke something! I need to borrow your ovaries!" Donut cried out in agony.

"Ow my dying heart...I'm getting too old for this kind of crap!" Sarge said while leaning back against a wall.

"Ow my I mean Simmons' spine!" Grif whined in pain.

"Prepare yourself for a fate worse than death mortal!" The Source yelled at Grif before casting lighting bolts from his hands at the worthless soldier.

The Source then shimmered to Grif and started to beat the worthless soldier to a bloody pulp with his bare hands. With his fist jabbing across his armor, The Source launched more energy balls at Grif. Grif could be seen with his armor cracked, gashes, blood all over his body, bruises, and whelps.

"You'll pay for this demon scum..." Riku shouted at The Source while going into Dark Form after summoning his Soul Eater.

"...Big time!" Shadow agreed while getting ready to use Chaos Spear on the demon lord.

"Bring it you fools! Your no match for the Source of All Evil!" The Source said while preparing an energy ball. After beating Grif to unconsciousness.

"YOU MEAN THE SOURCE OF ALL PUSSIES?" Hades' voice echoed out across the manor.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FIREY HAIRED COCK BITE!" The Source yelled at Hades voice in fury.

"IS he talking to himself?" Paige asked with a anime style sweat drop on her head.

"I've come only for one thing and one thing only...YOU KEYBLADE MASTER and YOU ONLY!"

"Come and get me! And I bet you slept with Maleficent you pussy!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you...witch's pet!" The Source shot back coldly at Riku.

"Didn't I see you at the list of rejected villains at O'Malley's lair?" Riku snapped sternly.

"More like refused list! I had no interest in joining with the ranks of the likes of that A.I.!" The Source said while staring down at Riku.

"And who wears a dark hood over their face anyways? That is soo freaking old it's not even funny! Who are you supposed to be Darth Sidious?" Riku quipped at the Source.

"Or one of those Emo freaks from that whacked out asylum of a castle?" Shadow retorted while referring to Organization of Gaming XIII.

"Yeah I mean seriously! No wonder O'Malley rejected you! Instead he hired your old pal instead!" Riku said referring to Belthazor.

"Speak not of that traitor Belthazor for his time has come and soon even he shall fall!"

"Yeah he was smart to work for Hades! I would've to if I was working for you! I mean Hades has good pay from all the money he stoled under O'Malley's nose! Which I found out and I forced him to pay me 300 dollars a day just to keep my mouth shut!" Riku stated flatly.

"Then perhaps you would like to challenge me on my own turf then!" The Source told Riku before teleporting both of them to the Underworld.

"Where am I? It looks like Maleficent's bed room!" Riku said while looking at the underworld.

"Not even close Keyblade Master! Welcome to the Underworld...my turf! And where I make the rules and you have to follow them...no matter how much you don't want to!"

"What rules? To be a pussy and a fag? No thanks! OH and the Underworld is actually one huge dimension that connects to other worlds like the one we were at back there! Also you share it with Hades so shut the fuck up!" Riku yelled at the Source.

"You dare challenge me boy? Then you can stay down here for eternity while I torture your soul...forever!" The Source said while conjuring up a energy ball in his right hand.

"Bring it Demon!" Riku said while aiming his Soul Eater to the Source's chest.

"Oh I have ways of making people obey my every whim! And I know for a fact that you like playing the hero act...Riku!" The Source said with a smirk on his face. While knowing that he had an Ace up his sleeve. And knew Riku's every weakness...

"Like how Belthazor betrayed you and worked for Hades?" Riku mocked the Source.

"That was just a mere set back! And in any case you'll either do as I say or it will cost someone else's life along with yours!" The Source snapped at Riku.

Riku then raised an eyebrow...

"Who are you talking about demon filth?"

The Source then summoned Grif seconds later. He could be seen suspended in midair while tied tight with rope on his arms and legs. Riku looked at the slacker with an arched eyebrow.

"I decided to pay this pathetic mortal back for falling on me earlier! Now either do as I say or you both will spend eternity here!" The Source told Riku with a serious tone of voice.

"Why do I care if you kill Grif? I don't even like Grif!" Riku told the Source.

"Do as I say or I'll kill you both! Understood boy?"

"Would somebody mind getting me the fuck down from here already? And is there a Burger King nearby here? I'm hungry!"

"Shut the hell up Grif! What do you want me to do demon?"

"Um...I'll let you know once I figure that part out! Until then...guards!" The Source shouted to some low leveled demons.

"Man I don't get paid enough for this...I wonder if Hades has an opening?" Thought one of the Guards before sending Riku and to the dungeon.

"And take this slacker with you...he's been getting on my nerves since I first met him!" The Source said while pointing at Grif.

The guard complied and took Grif away with Riku in toll...

"Grif why the hell do you have to be here? Why can't you be with the others?" Riku asked the slacker while being dragged away by the demon guard. Seeing as how he couldn't really do anything else at the moment.

"Take them to the dungeon, take them to my throne room! Throw him into the lava pool! Man I hope Hades has better grunt jobs then this!" The guard thought to himself.

"Hey guard do you got a Burger King down here by any chance? I'm starving!" Grif asked the demon guard while his stomach growled.

"Sorry but the Source burned down the only Burger King in the Underworld, after receiving mustard on his burger that he didn't ask for! I swear I hate this job! And I hate working for that lousy demon!" The Demon guard growled in rage.

"What about McDonalds?" Grif further questioned the guard.

"Burn it down after getting a 4-piece chicken nugget instead of the six! And please don't ask about Wendys or Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, or PAPA Johns! Every good darn food joint is gone!"

"Dairy Queen or Sonic?"

"Gone!"

"How about-" Riku started to ask before being interrupted by Grif.

"How about you shutting the fuck up and figuring out away to get us out of here Emo!" Grif yelled at Riku.

"Hey try not eating for days! Also you ate all the food supplies Grif!" Riku yelled at the orange soldier.

"I was hungry! Besides it was mostly Donut's health bars anyways...which taste disgusting!" Grif shot back.

The Guard arrived at the dungeon and locked Riku and Grif in a nearby cell...

"I guess this is how the Blues must felt when we hired the Toon Patrol to arrest them!" Riku said while adjusting to his cell.

"Alright you two stay here and play nice! The Source will be by to see you later Keyblade Master! Man I can't wait for this stupid civil war to be over so then I can work for Hades!" The guard said before leaving the dungeon.

"Civil War? Wait what are you talking about?" Riku shouted to the demon guard.

Grif can be seen standing in front of the cell bars smoking in his helmet. Riku just stood there and glared at the slacker angrily.

"In jail again? This sucks!" Grif said while puffing smoke out from his helmet.

"Grif can you do something else besides smoke inside your helmet?" Riku yelled at Grif angrily.

"Your right Riku...I should be taking a nap instead. Especially since I'm gonna die of starvation. And I'd rather do that in my sleep."

"DAMN YOU GRIF BE USEFUL FOR ONCE YOU LAZY SLACKER!" Riku yelled at the useless orange soldier.

" Why don't you do something for once then Mr. So called leader?"

"Do you have any grenades on you?"

"Yeah I haven't used any of them actually."

"Well give me one of them...no wait give me two!" Riku ordered Grif.

"Fine here!" Grif told Riku while handing him two fragment grenades.

"Thanks!" Riku said before putting two of the grenades between the cell bars. Seconds later the cell door was blown off it's hinges.

Just as Riku and Grif were running, the Source appeared in front of them with a pissed of look on his face.

"Going somewhere are we? And just when I thought I had finally gotten to you Riku! Well you can be sure that I won't let you get away twice in a row! Maybe your slacker friend might make a better demon then you could ever hope to be!" The Source said while staring down at Grif.

"Grif? Yeah right he hardly passes as a soldier...let alone a demon. Now prepare to face Oblivion just like that pedophile Ansem!" Riku said while charging at the Source with his Soul Eater.

Just as Riku is about to bring down his sword on The Source the demon lord grabs him by the throat. Squeezing him tight around the neck that blood start to leak through his demonic fingers. Riku now in major pain drops his sword on the ground. While squirming in The Source's deathly grip...

"Any last words Riku you sad Gothic Emo?"

"Yeah your a freaking pussy!" Riku said before spitting at the Source

"OK that's it your history!" The Source said before summoning an energy ball. Suddenly what appeared to be the front of a metallic ship appeared through the roof. The glass covered hatch of the ship then opened. And a sage Mark VI armored soldier then fell on the floor. A battle rifle can be seen on the soldier's back appeared in the Underworld.

"Whoa no fucking way! Is that the Master Chief?" Grif said after noticing the sage armored soldier.

"You guys go ahead! I'll deal with Lord Ugly here!" Master Chief told Riku and Grif before aiming his battle rifle at the Source.

"By yourself...are you crazy?" Riku asked Master Chief while nearing his end by the Source.

"Say good bye Riku!" The Source said while preparing the energy ball.

"Don't worry kid I've been through worst. I'll be fine. Now get the hell out of here while you still can!" Master Chief told Riku while still aiming his battle rifle at the Source.

"Your insane if you think you can defeat me you armored wearing mortal!" The Source told Master Chief.

"I would get out of here if I could! But Mr. Ugly here has a lethal grip on me!"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that!"

"Try me!" The Source told the legendary cyborg soldier.

"With pleasure!" Master Chief told the Source before unloading a round of battle rifle ammo in his face.

The Source then threw Riku at Grif, while covering his face with his hands to protect himself from the gun fire...

"Ah RIKU get the hell off of me you Emo!" Grif told the teen after he landed on top of him.

"No mom just five more minutes please..." Riku said with a dazed look on his face.

The rifle ammo hit The Source dead on causing major damage to the powerful demon. But still not enough to kill him but enough to injure him nonetheless. Master Chief then equipped a few plasma grenades and started throwing them at the demon lord. Causing them to explode all over the demon's black body.

"Give up yet you scum sucking imp?" Master Chief asked The Source while reloading his battle rifle.

"Not bad for a mortal...but still not enough to vanquish the Source of All Evil!" The Source told Chief while using powerful demonic power to heal himself.

"Riku we need to find a way out of here!" Grif told Riku while helping him up on his feet.

"I know that Grif! But there's no sign of an exit anywhere around here!" Riku told the orange slacker.

"Well we can't just stay here and die from Mr. Dark and ugly over there!" Grif told his party leader.

Then a smoothing sound could be heard, as a cluster of orbs came from the sky and touched the ground. It then manifested into a familiar being. It was Leo...

"Quick everyone grab onto me were getting out of here!" Leo urged everyone.

"Can we stop at Burger King on the way back?" Grif asked Leo.

"Shut the hell up right now Grif!" Riku yelled at Grif before grabbing on to Leo.

"You 3 ain't going anywhere!" The Source growled while firing energy balls everywhere. Before being meleed in the face by Master Chief's right arm. Causing his whole face to bleed.

"LEO GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Before were all dead!" Riku yelled at the White Lighter as Grif grabbed the teen's waist.

"Alright hang on!" Leo told everyone before orbing back to the manor.

"!" The Source shouted angrily into the heavens. The Source then hurled an energy ball where Leo was standing at a few seconds ago... "D-n you White Lighter! I'll get you next time Riku...you can bet on it!" Master Chief then stuck a plasma grenade on the Source's face before kicking him in the gut. Sending him flying a few feet backwards. Before being shot in the air by the grenade explosion.

"YOU SUCK SOURECY!" Echoed Hade's voice in the Underworld.

"SHUT THE HELL UP COCK BITE!" The Source said after getting off the ground. Before being met by the Chief's left fist causing his face to bleed yet again.

Suddenly a person with a red and black ninja suit, black zip up robe with a hood, with blue patches on his eyes, with a katana on his back, a leather belt, and two pistols in his hands appeared where the Master Chief once stood. This is none other then the mercenary Deadpool aka The Merc With the Mouth.

"Those fools have no idea what's in store for them in the future. I just hope they're as much fun as those Blue idiots I dealt with earlier!" Deadpool said before taking the hood off his black Organization robe.

Leo, Riku, and Grif made it to the manor in one piece. Once they got up Riku saw the Sarge, Donut, and Simmons cleaning up the Manor.

"Guys are you cleaning?" Riku asked surprised.

"Yeah it's great! Hey you should try it Riku it's really fun and exhilarating!" Donut told Riku excitedly while helping the other Reds cleaning the manor.

"No thank you Donut I''ll pass."

"This sucks I feel like those stupid broomsticks from Fantasia!" Simmons whined while cleaning up against his own will.

"And whats worse they took all our guns and locked them up until were done cleaning! They even got Sarge's shotgun!" Donut told Riku.

"What good is a leader without his gun? Let's face it men the Red Team is finally crumbling as we speak! It's only a matter of time before the Blues come and attack us while were down! I just know that we wouldn't stand a chance if those dirty Blues found us in this state!" Sarge said while helping out the rest of his men clean the manor.

"Calm down Sarge will give you back your weapons after you clean up the living room you and your men destroyed!" Piper assured the Red CO.

"How come the Reds are cleaning?" Riku asked the Charmed ones.

"Oh we put a spell on them to clean up the mess they made while you were away!" Phoebe informed Riku.

"Yeah and we had to take their guns to!" Said Piper.

"What for?" Riku asked the three witches confused.

"In case Simmons pissed off the hedgehog again he might lose it and shoot him, and another is how they're gonna clean up if they they're carrying their weapons!" Piper told Riku.

"And we don't want them creating another mess with their guns!" Said Paige.

"Well then it's a good thing the Heartless didn't attack while they were defenseless. Or Vile for that matter." Riku noted while watching the Reds cleaning still.

"We also put a magic charm on their guns, which means they can't shoot or use their guns until they leave our world!" Phoebe told Riku.

"Never mind we're screwed..." Riku said bluntly while facepalming himself.

"We tried to figure out a way to rescue you from the Source, but we couldn't because we got distracted by your Red friends! So we had to send Leo down to get you!" Said Paige.

"Yes Leo was a big help! Do you mind if we borrow him by the way? Cause we can't always rely on my MP and potions. And especially if Sarge keeps shooting Grif like he's been doing lately. Also were in dire need of a medic also. I mean Sora has Donald and we have nobody. Plus no one likes Doc."

"Riku I don't know if I should go with you, my family needs me more than ever now with the Source becoming more active!" Leo informed the Teen.

"Go!" Said Piper.

"What?" Everyone said shocked.

"But Piper what if you…."

"We'll be fine Leo, we've been in tough spots before without you! And I'm sure protecting the Keyblade Master is our top priority! So go! We could manage the fort without you!" Piper told her husband.

"Piper were taking a big risk without Leo here to save our necks!" Phoebe warned her Elder sister.

"But Riku needs someone to help him! And I'm sure the Elders is expecting Leo to help Riku out right Leo?" Piper asked her husband.

"Well I guess so!" Leo stated.

"Besides everything happens for a reason Leo remember?" Leo just smiled at this.

"Okay I'll go with you Riku!"

"Then you shall all be known as the Fellowship of the Key!" Donut said while wearing clothes similar to Gandalf's from Lord of The Rings. Where did it come from? You don't want to know reader. You just don't want to know...

"How did he change so fast?" Piper asked.

"Don't ask..." Simmons told the witches.

"Hey Riku how was the Underworld with Grif? I was in the process of healing him until he vanished. Sarge thought God or Satan took him away forever when he disappeared. He even started celebrating." Donut told Riku.

"I wish Shadow was with me instead." Riku explained to everyone.

"Oh Sarge I just wanted to tell you that I saw Master Chief in the Underworld!" Grif told Sarge excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

"Grif there is no way in hell that you saw the legendary soldier and Earth's last hope for survival in the Underworld! I wouldn't even believe you even if you told me Sergeant Johnson was down there also! Riku you were there did you see Master Chief?"

" No Sarge all I saw was my life flashing before my eyes as the Source was about to end my virgin life! In short Grif is lying!"

"Grif how dare you lie to your CO right in front of his face! If I had my shotgun right now you'd have more holes in you then a slice of swiss cheese!"

"WHAT? Riku is lying because he was there with me! OK fine Leo you tell Sarge about Master Chief being there. You were there also!"

"Grif the only armored person I saw was you." Leo told the slacker while sighing.

"Grif for lying to me in my face especially about Master Chief I'm now making you Donut's partner till we get back to Blood Gulch!"

" FUCK!"

After about an hour or so. the Reds minus Grif completed their chores, as the Charmed Ones lifted their spell and gave them back their guns. The Reds could be seen panting from all the work they did. Well except Donut...

"Oh man that was great! Hey is there anything else to clean?" Donut asked The Charmed Ones.

"No!" The three sisters yelled at the rookie.

"Mother Fucker!" Donut swore with anger.

"Well men we better hit the road!" Sarge informed his men.

"Yes my thoughts exactly! No telling when the Heartless will attack next anyways! Or even Vile." Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

"Well Leo it looks this is good bye!" Piper said to her husband.

"Don't worry about me Piper! Remember to look after your sisters when I'm gone!" Leo told his wife.

"Don't worry I will!" Piper said before hugging Leo.

"Good bye Leo!" Phoebe hugged her brother in law.

"Good bye Phoebe!" Leo said back.

"We'll miss you!" Paige said before hugging him.

"I'll miss you guys to!" Said Leo with a tear.

"Would somebody get him out of there! Evil isn't going to kill it's self ya know...cause if it did well then that would make this quest easier...and boring also!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"Calm down Sarge I'm coming!" Leo said as he orbed to Riku's side.

"So does anyone know the way out of here?" Riku asked his party members.

"We could open a portal for you guys to Castle Oblivion."

"Can we stop by Burger King on the way back to the whacked out Castle?" Grif asked while smoking inside of his helmet.

"No Grif but we can stop by Red King! Where instead of a whopper you'll be getting a stomach full of lead instead! Also instead of having it your way you'll be having it my way! Which is the Red Army way mind you! Also I'll be having a tall cold glass of your blood since I only drink the blood of my enemies! So do you want fries with that dirt bag?" Sarge asked Grif while pointing his shotgun at the orange soldier.

"Can we leave now?" Shadow said impatiently while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Of course Shadow!" Sarge told the black hedgehog.

"We should be heading out of here now." Riku announced to everyone.

"Wait Riku can I ask you something real quick?" Phoebe asked the teen.

"Sure...what is it?"

"If you find my finance Cole Turner on your quest, could you please tell him to come home? I miss him so much!" Said Phoebe.

"Don't worry you can count on me!" Riku said while resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Thanks Riku and something tells me you've seen him before, well maybe because you kind of remind me of him! Escpicially with your dark form!" Phoebe informed Riku.

"I have met someone from here but it was defiantly not your finance!" Riku said while referring to Sora and the Blues arch nemesis Belthazor.

"Well guys its time to send you back!" Said Paige.

"Alright guys let's go!" Riku told his group while waiting for the portal to Castle Oblivion to be summoned.

"Power of the witches hear our cry send these back from when they gone by!" The Charmed ones chanted as a Blue portal opened to castle oblivion.

"Hey wait a second I don't like this portal...it's blue! Darn those Blue Bastards!" Sarge said upon seeing the portal in disgust.

"Bye guys!" Said all three sisters.

Just as Riku, the Reds, Leo, and Shadow entered into the portal a figure can be seen. The figure can be seen standing on top of a nearby building not far from the manor. The tall figure has on a black hooded zip up coat, black boots, and a Kingdom Keyblade with a golden blade, silver handle, and a golden key chain with a Mickey Mouse symbol at the end.

"Where are you...King Mickey?" The figure said in a worried tone of voice before shimmering away.

Back at O'Malley's hideout. O'Malley and Vile could be seen together, O'Malley looked pissed as hell.

"Vile you've failed me more then once!" O'Malley yelled at the purple robot.

"Two times actually." Doc informed the evil A.I. who is Church's rage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" O'Malley yelled in anger while slamming his fists on his throne.

"Okay so I was beaten two times, so what? Riku and his Red cheerleaders got lucky thats all!" Vile said with confidence.

"Looked like you were at the losing end if you ask me!" O'Malley quipped back.

"Only because a certain somebody didn't tell me that Riku had more powers that I didn't know about! And besides I would've won in our first match if it weren't for his dark form!" Vile shot back.

"Well I guess you could use some help then!"

"What do you mean help? I don't need help in getting rid of Riku and his merry band of fool!" Vile said enraged.

"Hey Inferno get in here you fool!"

"Inferno?" Vile said while pondering on what O'Malley was talking about.

Just then a large red fire ant came through a hidden door in the hideout. It then began to "transform," into a humanoid figure with a flamethrower. It was Inferno, a predacon with great loyalty.

"How can I serve you my queen?" The fanatically loyal minion asked O'Malley.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! He called you queen!" Vile laughed at O'Malley while pointing at him.

"Shall I burn the Red army so we could recapture the colony my queen?" Inferno asked O'Malley.

"Har har har...he did it again!"

"Quiet Drone! Repsect our queen!" Inferno said angrily to Vile.

"Hey bolt for brains news flash he's a guy not a girl!" Vile told Inferno while aiming his built in Fuel Rod gun in his arm at him.

"I sense a rebellion my queen shall I dispose the traitor?" Inferno ask his queen I mean O'Malley.

"Yeah right I'm going to disintegrate you before you can even blink...you annoying bug!" Vile snapped at Inferno while aiming his Fuel Rod Cannon at him.

"Prepare to burn traitor for our colony!" Inferno said while preparing his falmethrower.

"You wish ant boy!"

"For the ROYALTY!" Inferno said while firing his flamethrower around Vile.

"Take this you annoying pest!" Vile spat out at Inferno while sending arced green mortar at him.

"I'm surrounded by bloody imbeciles!" O'Malley said with a sigh while watching Vile and Inferno battling each other.

"Can we all just get along?" Doc asked Inferno and Vile.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the purple pacifist.

"Enough of this! Inferno and Vile you two will work together so you can get rid of Riku and the Reds!" O'Malley ordered.

"As you command Royalty!" Inferno said while saluting.

"Yeah whatever..." Vile said before blasting Inferno while he wasn't looking.

"You shall pay that with your spark fool!" Inferno said while trying to set Vile on fire with his flamethrower.

"Sorry I don't have one of those ant boy!" Vile informed Inferno while firing his fuel rod cannon at him.

"GO BEFORE I TURN ALL OF YOU TO SCRAP!" O'Malley shouted to the top of his lungs.

"I'm so going to kill Riku and those Red cheerleaders of his! Even if it's the lasting I do!" Vile said before exiting O'Malley's hideout.

"I shall send the Red Army to their doom, so we can recapture our precious colony my queen!" Inferno said before transforming back into his beast mode and joining Vile to kill Riku and the Reds.

"They had just better not fail me again or else!"

"Now! Now! Relax, hows about some yoga to calm the nerve?"

"Shut up you fool!"

**To Be Continued… **


	9. The Arabian Blues

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 9: The Arabian Blues **

It has been hours since Sora and his band of merry idiots have left the Olympus Coliseum. With many battles with the Heartless in Castle Oblivion and the ongoing process of losing what little memories they have as well. Sora is this much closer to finding Riku and the elusive King Mickey. A door appears in a land filled with deserts, Middle Eastern structures, and pure chaos everywhere. It is a time of war over at Agrabah with factions fighting each other. On one side is Aladdin with his Jewish army and on the other side is Osama Jafar Laden. The war being fought is a religious one that has been going on for centuries. Both sides are losing more men then they can shake a dradle at. But now that Osama Jafar Laden has recruited the Heartless Aladdin and his Israelite brothers are finding themselves on the losing side of the war. It would take a miracle to save God's people now...well that or pure dumb luck from a bunch of idiots.

After the door appeared a giant explosion could be heard from the other side. The door then slowly opened before a bunch of smoke escaped into the world of Agrabah. Everyone can be seen with smog, gashes, black eyes, whelps, blood, and tares all over their bodies and clothes. Sora is the first to speak while coughing up smoke...

"Ya know Caboose I don't think it was necessary to throw that fragment grenade. Especially when were all standing by the door to the next world!" Sora said while leading his group into the war torn Agrabah.

"Yeah considering that it was just one Shadow to begin with anyways!" Donald said while coughing up smoke as well.

"Aren't you Blue soldiers trained to handle your weapons?" Cole asked the dumb soldiers.

"No that's Tex!" Tucker informed the half demon illusion.

"Then what good are you without proper weapon handling?" Cole asked Tucker.

"That's not in our contracts! All were suppose to do is fight the Reds. Nobody said we had to be properly trained!" Tucker informed Cole of the whole situation of the RvsB war.

"I rest my case..." Cole said a bit annoyed by the Blue idiots.

"Just ignore them or you'll just be waisting your time!" Sora told Cole while walking through the nearby desert.

"Oh Tucker why is it so hot all of a sudden? Is the sun angry at me?" Caboose said stupidly to his cyan ally.

"Yeah just like in Super Mario Bros. 3...man what a prick!" Tucker said after thinking about all the times the sun killed him in that game.

"Man this place is like a freaking oven!" Donald said while using Blizzard on himself.

"I feel a strange sense of nostalgia all of a sudden! Oh hey is that an oasis of beautiful hot naked girls over there?! DIBS!!!" Tucker said while the heat started to mess with his completely messed up mind.

As Tucker started to run in front of him which just stretched out towards even more sand. A big shadow fell over him and suddenly a huge object fell on top of the perverted soldier. Next thing everybody knew the Red's jeep was on top of the cyan soldier.

"Medic!!!" Tucker said from underneath the Puma.

"Cut! Who the hell ordered the jeep to fall on Private Tucker?!" A man wearing the same clothes the Organization of Gaming XIII members wore. He can be seen sitting in a chair a few feet away from the group. The chair he was sitting on said Director and was black. Near him was his filming crew who all wore red and blue hooded zip up coats.

"Um...since when did we have a filming crew follow us around?" Sora asked with an anime styled sweat drop on his head.

"Apparently since the very beginning of this whole mess!" Donald informed the key wielding teen.

"Would somebody please get that stupid jeep off Private Tucker already?! I would like to get this scene done today before midnight if you all don't mind!" The director of RvsB: The KH Saga told his crew with a frustrated tone of voice. Who also works for Deadpool...

After getting the puma off of Tucker, Sora and his merry band of buffoons continued into Agrabah where they got into a firefight between Alladin's Jewish soldiers and Jafar's Muslim soldiers. There were also Heartless Spec-Ops soldiers as well. Which just looked like modern soldiers of this century just covered in black.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sora said while taking cover behind an explosive barrel.

"BLOODY MURDER!" Said a random person who got shot in the head by a sniper rifle bullet.

"I'd say it appears to be a war going on here. Especially by the looks of all the blood and dead bodies covering this place." Donald said behind a nearby pillar not too far away from Sora.

"Tucker what are you doing?" Cole asked the cyan soldier who was behind a nearby wall with Caboose.

"Writing my will of course!" Tucker told Cole while writing his will on a piece of paper he found.

"Haven't you already done that?!" Sora asked the perverted soldier after thinking of all the times that he actually wrote out his will.

"Nope!"

"He doesn't remember! Were waisting our time cowering like cowards while being shot at!" Donald informed his party leader while dodging machine gun fire.

"Yeah like I want a bullet in my head Donald!" Said Sora while a sniper rifle bullet missed his head by an inch.

"Well we can't sit here forever! It's now or never!!!" Donald told Sora before batting back a fragment grenade with his wand.

"You want to commit suicide and die like a fool that's your problem!" Sora told Donald over all the sounds of explosives and gun fire.

"Why do that when we have Caboose and Tucker to do it for us?!"

Everyone just looks at the Blues who just look back at everyone else. Then they just look at each other and then back to Sora and Company. It was like an ongoing match of a staring contest.

"What?!" Tucker said while everyone just looked at him and Caboose.

Seconds later Tucker and Caboose could be seen fighting the soldiers with their guns, although they still suck at shooting. Grenades were thrown everywhere and bullets were practically bouncing off everything. Everybody could be seen fighting in a frenzy while Tucker and Caboose just tried to take cover so they could recharge their shields.

"I told you we should have strapped them with explosives!" Donald told Sora while watching the Blues do as little fighting as possible.

"Well its good to see them doing something dangerous for once!" Cole said while thinking back of all the times Tucker and Caboose didn't assist him, Sora, Donald, and Goofy against the Heartless.

"Yeah I don't think taking cover is considered dangerous especially when your not even being shot at!" Sora informed Cole while pointing at the two Blues location. Which was behind a nearby pillar not too far from the heroes.

During the fire fight Caboose accidentally threw his frag grenade at Sora's location. Which the boy noticed on the ground a few seconds too late. It then blew up nearby the explosive barrel which the young boy was hiding behind.

"Oh Fu-" Sora said before being sent into the air by the massive explosion which nearly killed him.

"Caboose is dangerous!" Cole said to Donald and Goofy after seeing Sora land...on his head.

"Yeah I'm amazed he hasn't wiped out our whole team yet!" Donald said while looking at the now unconscious Sora.

Suddenly another frag grenade was hurled near Donald's location. Donald just looks down at the ground before noticing the small explosive. He then realized what the explosive was before grabbing Goofy and running away.

"RUN AWAY!!!" Donald yelled while dragging Goofy behind him before the frag grenade blew up.

Cole just shook his head at Donald and Goofy "And I thought the Underworld was hell!"

"Um Donald Sora is out cold!" Goofy told the mage while standing over the young teen.

"Wanna jack his wallet?" Donald asked his Disney ally.

"We don't need anyone to pull a Private Tucker Donald! Just heal him with a Cure spell." Cole told Donald while taking cover with the two Disney icons.

"Fine. Heal!!!" Donald said as he raised his staff in the air as a green light appeared from the tip of it.

Seconds later Sora got up off the ground with his Nes Keyblade in his hands. The boy quickly rolled out of the way of an incoming grenade not long afterwards. Joining Cole, Donald, and Goofy behind an old stone wall.

"Any ideas on what to do now?" Cole asked Sora as the wall they were hiding behind was being pounded by gun fire.

"I guess we watch Tucker and Caboose getting pounded by bullets till its over..." Sora said while a rocket from a rocket launcher could be seen flying above them and destroying a nearby wall.

Over near the crossfire Tucker and Caboose can be seen still taking cover as the battle still raged on...

"What do we do now Tucker?"

"Why the hell are you asking me I don't know!"

Back over with Sora's group...

"Okay just how long will this fight last?" Cole asked while watching his pathetic Blue allies fail at shooting the Heartless.

"With the way these guys shoot I'd say...forever!" Sora said while watching the battle from a distance.

"Those Blue idiots aren't even shooting they're just taking cover like cowards!" Donald said while pointing at the Blues from afar.

"You know what?! Were not going anywhere if the Blue's can't even shoot the broadside of a barn! I don't know about you guys but I'm ending this battle!" Cole said impatiently before getting up.

"Yeah and I'm getting bored stiff anyways! Let's go guys!" Sora said before charging towards the battlefield with his Keyblade in both hands.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cole then got up and ran towards the battle torn landscape. Aladdin can be seen wearing a sage military uniform, black boots, sage Sergeant's hat, and holding an M4 Custom Carbine Rifle. Most of his men can be seen lying on the ground dead in their own blood. Save a few who stuck with their fearless leader throughout the massacre. Sora and the others finally reached the Sergeant's side seconds later.

"Hey man looks like you could use some help!" Sora told Aladdin while gripping his Keyblade.

"Oh thank Hashem! I thought for certain we were done for!" Aladdin said while reloading his carbine.

"Who sent these Heartless soldiers?" Cole asked Sergeant Aladdin while hurling energy balls at the Heartless and Muslim soldiers.

"The Islamic dictator Osama Jafar Laden who is trying to wipe me and my people out of our lands! He has recruited these shadowy demons to aid him in his plan for world conquest!" Aladdin said while spitting at the name of the Muslim tyrant known as Osama Jafar Laden.

"It appears that your losing!" Donald told Aladdin while casting fireballs at the Heartless.

"Yes I and my men have been fighting for many years now and have been successful till recently! It wasn't till these shadows appeared that me and my brothers in arms have been losing this war!" Aladdin said while shooting at the Arabian and Heartless soldiers.

"Who are those two strange armored Blue soldiers that look like they can't even shoot an over sized camel in the middle of the desert?" Asked one of Aladdin's Israeli soldiers.

"I have no idea once so ever! I can assure you we have never met them before in all our lives!" Sora told Aladdin and his men while waving his hands in the air.

Suddenly Tucker and Caboose then rejoin Sora's group seconds later while avoiding gun fire and explosions...

"Hey Sora who are your new friends?" Caboose asked his young key wielding leader.

"That isn't my name you strange blue armor wearing person! So stop acting like you know me!!!" Sora told Tucker and Caboose while pretending not to know them.

"Uh oh Sora you forgot your name!" Goofy said while panicking.

"Quiet Goofy were not suppose to know who the Blues are!" Donald whispered to Goofy so only he could hear him.

"Yeah so get lost!" Cole told the two Blue idiots.

"OK...sounds good to me! See you guys later." Tucker said before he and Caboose left Sora and the others.

Suddenly a bunch of Heartless soldiers started shooting at Tucker and Caboose who fled back to Sora's side.

"Never mind we can't leave!" Tucker told Sora and the others after avoiding gun fire.

"Alright were stuck with Sora again!" Announced Caboose excitedly.

"Shut up that's not my name!" Sora yelled at the two Blue morons.

Suddenly more Heartless soldiers appear and killed all of Aladdin's soldiers with the help from the Muslim soldiers. Which just left Aladdin and Sora's group...

"What the hell?! They just keep coming!" Donald said while jumping up and down furiously.

"Get them my brothers!" Said a Muslim Soldier to the other Muslim soldiers.

"Well then my friends I guess we'd better see if the legends are true. Oh Magic lamp, for my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless and Muslim savages!" Aladdin said while holding up a golden lamp.

"Did someone say wish? Then stand back, kids, as General Genie of the lamp comes through! There ain't nothin' I can't make right as rain ― well, if we HAD rain. But enough dry jokes! One Heartless and Muslim disappearing act, coming up!" General Genie who had on similar clothes as Aladdin told Sora's group.

Genie then magically summoned an bazooka and fired round after round of magical rockets at the Heartless and Muslim soldiers. Causing the shadows and Islamic soldiers to vanish in an explosion of black smoke and blood. Cries of bloody murder can be heard as the evil shadows and turbine wearing soldiers vanished into thin air.

"Gawrsh!"

"So just why in the hell didn't you call him in the first place?" Donald asked Aladdin with a pissed off look.

"I can assure you my friends It's not that simple. You see -"

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But I will anyway! I'm strictly three wishes per master. And no wishing for more wishes!"

General Genie then disappears back into the lamp seconds later...

"So you've got two wishes left eh? Better use them carefully then I guess." Sora said while resting his Keyblade on his right shoulder.

"I've got to get back to the synagogue somehow. But with all these Heartless and Muslim soldiers..." Sergeant Al said while reloading his rifle.

"Hey, Sora. We're headed that way too, so why don't we go with Sergeant Aladdin?"

"Sounds like a plan Goofy." Sora said while cracking his knuckles.

"That would be great my friends! Thanks a lot! May Hashem bless you on this day!"

"Can we just get the fuck out of here? The sun is burning right through me, and the damn military didn't give us air conditioned suits!" Said Tucker complaining how hot it was.

"Tucker its not the sun that will be burning you!" Said Cole while launching a fire ball at Tucker which made his armor turn black.

"Medic…but not Doc, he sucks!" Said Tucker before lying on the hot desert sand.

**Key of Beginnings Room **

Sergeant Aladdin, General Genie, and Sora's group then heads towards the synagogue moments later...

"So, uh, why are you going to the palace, Sergeant Aladdin?" Goofy asked the military leader while walking through the desert.

"That no good dictator, Osama Jafar Laden. He tricked me into getting this magic lamp from the Cave of Wonders. The cave was crawling with Heartless. I'm glad I made it back to Agrabah in one piece!"

"Wasn't there anyone else there to help you out? This Osama Jafar Laden guy's got nerve giving such dangerous orders. I'd kick him in the balls if I were you!" Sora told Sergeant Al while punching his left hand with his right fist.

"I know how you feel, Sergeant. People have been ordering me around for 10,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep wishin' someone will wish me outta holy gig. But go figure the odds on that." General Genie told Sergeant Aladdin while floating in the air.

"Well, how 'bout I use my third wish to set you free General?"

"Doth my pointy ears deceive me? Sergeant, you'd do that for me? You're not pullin' my beard now, are you?"

"I promise, General. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want."

"Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Sergeant Al! Can I call you Al Sergeant? So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? An armada of tanks to call your very own?"

"I would like to be famous, rich, and get all the hot girls. Instead I got drafted and was sent to Blood Gulch." Said Tucker while complaining.

"I don't get it is this his third wish? I'm really bad at math!" Said Caboose dumbly.

"Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's daughter of the rabbi of Agrabah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a soldier like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. I thought if I went to the Cave of Wonders, I could get the treasure, and maybe then Jasmine would want to me."

"Sounds like your wish should be that you can see Jasmine anytime you want, huh?" Sora asked the Sergeant while walking through the hot desert.

"Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style......as RABBI AL! How d'ya like the sound of that, Sergeant Al?"

"Me, a rabbi! Can you really do that General?" Sergeant Aladdin asked General Genie excitedly.

"Yeah its hard for a soldier like you to get this girl, but not to me, I'm the Love Doctor bitches Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Cole can you please hurt Tucker, he's getting annoying again!" Sora asked Cole while rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"Yeah no problem! Hey Tucker here's an early Christmas present!" Said Cole while charging an energy ball in his hands DBZ style.

"Christmas? Where? Did Santa leave me that pony I've always wanted?" Caboose asked with excitement.

"Shut up Caboose its not Christmas, Cole just said that because..." Tucker said before getting hurt by Cole's energy ball.

"Your blue friends are very...odd like a camel's back!" Sergeant Al told Sora.

"Odd doesn't even cover these guys!" Sora said while facepalming himself.

"In an Agrabah minute Sarge!" General Genie told Sergeant Al.

"I guess the holy legends were true after all. C'mon, let's get to the synagogue!"

**Key of Guidance Room**

Then just a couple of miles from southern part of Agrabah, a man with mustache, gray suit, with a white swastika on his right shoulder, and a couple of medals across his chest be seen atop a German WW2 tank with a battalion of German soldiers. It was Adolf Hitler, out to conquer the worlds in the name of Germany and the Nazi party. How did he get here? Nobody knows reader...nobody knows.

"Meine Kameraden ist es Zeit, diese unbekannte Welt, in der der Name des Dritten Reiches zu erobern, müssen Sie jeden Juden, Slawen, und die kommunistische auf der Straße zu jagen und töten sie auf Sicht. Die Master-Rennen aufgeben, müssen alle Verunreinigungen Säuberung! Translation: My fellow soldiers it is time to conquer this unknown world in the name of the Third Reich, you must hunt down every Jew, Slav, and communist on the street, and kill them on sight. The master race must purge all impurities!" Said Adolf Hitler to his men.

"Heil Hitler!" Shouted the Nazi soldiers as they ran into Agrabah.

Far away Sora, Sergeant Al, Cole, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues can be seen running to the palace until Tucker stopped...

"Hey guys did you just hear someone shout Heil Hitler?" Tucker asked his comrades.

Tucker don't bring up your usual Hitler survived WW2 and is hiding somewhere conspiracy theory again!" Said Sora.

"That was Donald's theory!" Said Tucker.

Tucker you are less honest then a used car sales man now move it!" Said Cole before firing an energy ball at Tucker.

"Ow that fucking hurts!" Said Tucker.

Hitler's Nazis were now near the city limits...

"Nun sind die Menschen keine Angst zu haben, diese Menschen schwach sind, zögern Sie also nicht zu töten, Vergewaltigung, Mord und Diebstahl von dort Leichen. Gehen Sie nun zu erobern und im Namen von mir! Translation: Now men don't be afraid, these people are weak so don't hesitate to kill, rape, murder, and steal from there corpses. Now go and conquer in the name of me!" Hitler ordered his Nazi army.

They charged into Agrabah without hesitation and they start firing randomly for no reason once so ever. Nearby in a building a man with a black beret, brown hair, brown mustache, brown eyes, black shirt, brown jacket, brown pants, and brown boots could be seen with 3 dozen soldiers, mainly mixed with British, American, Russian, Canadian, and French soldiers.

"Captain Price, the Nazis are nearing our sector!" Said a young British soldier to the man.

"OK men, we're not letting those Nazi assholes take even one inch of this land CHARGE!" Captain Price ordered while reloading his Thompson machine gun.

"HOORAH!!" The soldiers shouted while they jumped out of a nearby building and started firing at the confused Nazis.

"Oh nein, es ist den Engländern, Amerikanern und französisch bastards! Männer müssen wir Rückzugsort für dich! Translation: Oh no it's the British, American, and French bastards! Men we must retreat for now!" Hitler said while ordering his men to retreat knowing he'll be beaten by the Ally forces. While reloading his Luger pistol...

Hitler's Nazis then started to runaway from the Ally forces who were firing their guns at them. Some of the Nazis died in the hail of gunfire, most of them managed to get away though...

Captain Price they're escaping!" Said an American soldier.

"Quickly men we must stop the Nazi bastards no matter what the costs are, lets go!" Said Price as his unit went after the Nazis.

Sora's group enters a small alley, and they notice something down below...

"Wak! Look at that!" Donald says alarmed why pointing.

"Who is that...?" Sergeant Al asked confused.

Down below, Jasmine is on the ground, and is surrounded by Heartless and Muslim soldiers...

"It's Jasmine! Damn shadow and Muslim bastards!" Sergeant Aladdin yelled after noticing Jasmine.

"She needs our help!" Goofy told informed his allies.

"And I need to get laid. What's your point?" Tucker quipped while lighting up a cigarette.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker nobody cares what you think! At any rate we'll never make it in time!" Sora informed his party members.

"Then I've no choice my friends. General, I wish for you to save Jasmine!" Aladdin said while holding up the golden lamp to the sky.

"Can do Sarge! CHAAARGE!" General Genie said while summoning his bazooka.

Genie then magically summoned an bazooka and fired round after round of magical rockets at the Heartless and Muslim soldiers. Causing the shadows and Islamic soldiers to vanish in an explosion of black smoke and blood. Cries of bloody murder can be heard as the evil shadows and turbine wearing soldiers vanished into thin air. The group joins Jasmine at the bottom of the alley...

"Jasmine!"

"We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay." Goofy told Aladdin while checking Jasmine's pulse.

"But now you've only got one wish left." Sora reminded Aladdin.

More Heartless appear. Sora, Donald, Cole, and Goofy prepare for battle...

"Not again! Sorry, General. But you're the only one who can---"

"Wait! This is your last wish! Don't waste it. This time, let US handle the wish-granting!" Sora told Aladdin while summoning his Keyblade.

Several Heartless Soldiers started shooting at with their rifles Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cole, and the Blues. Everyone except Cole turned into Cards as the battle began. Sora slashed at one Heartless soldier while Cole shimmered from one area to the next and started shooting energy balls at the Heartless Soldiers. Sora got a hold of Donald's card.

"Donald!" Sora shouted while holding the card in the air.

Donald casts a Thunder spell to shock the Heartless, while curing Sora and Cole. Sora then proceeded to slash at a couple of Fat Bandits who have RPG's while dodging their missiles. Cole then released a barrage of fireballs which turned all the Heartless to black smoke. More Heartless appeared and started shooting at Cole and Sora. Sora and Cole then ran to safety behind a couple of pillars. Suddenly Aladdin's card then appeared. Cole used telekineses to get the card from the away from the gun fire. Sora then grabbed the card safely.

"Aladdin!" Sora shouted while holding up the card in the air.

Aladdin then appeared and started firing at the Heartless with his rifle. One by one the Heartless soldiers were killed. Turning into black smoke seconds later. Aladdin then disappeared, as Sora and Cole finished off the rest of the Heartless.

"See? We didn't need the General this time." Sora told Aladdin while resting his Keyblade on his right shoulder. While his body was covered in sweat.

"Thanks, Sora my friend. But I'm still down to my last wish..."

"Hey can you use your last wish, to make restart this chapter? I swear I left my wallet back at the entrence!" Said Tucker.

"Uh Oh I left my sun block we need to go back!" Said Caboose while feeling hot from the sun.

"Shut the hell up you blue freaks, and no we can't restart, we're not going to waste more time redoing this chapter!" Donald screamed at the Blues till HE was blue in the face.

"Besides Tucker didn't you say you left your wallet back at Blood Gulch?" Said Sora.

"No, because Tex took my wallet, and my second wallet I ordered online I left it back at the first floor when we appeared in this…" Said Tucker before being interrupted by Cole.

"I'm sorry I thought you assumed we cared about this BS thanks for giving us something a to sleep through!" Said Cole.

"Yeah that was the best 5 second nap ever!" Said Sora while giving Tucker the double middle finger.

"Pricks!" Said Tucker.

Suddenly a flash of light then fills the whole area...

"What the fuck?!" Sora said confused by the currents events happening at the moment.

"Wak! What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, no! The lamp! It's gone!" Sergeant Aladdin said while patting down his uniform.

"Hmm, it seems my plans have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish......what with poor Jasmine in distress and these Heartless to deal with. But no matter. At last the lamp and its General are mine to command!" Osama Jafar Laden told Aladdin while standing on top of a nearby building.

"Why are you doing this, Osama Jafar Laden? You've got the lamp! What more do you want you bastard?!" Sergeant Aladdin questioned the Islamic dictator.

"Such an interesting question. You see, I knew you were going to use the lamp to try and win Jasmine's heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Jasmine will marry!"

"You?! Your not even Jewish!" Sora told Jafar while pointing at him from the ground level.

"Certainly you realize that if I marry the Princess, then nothing can stop me from becoming ruler of the Jews! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, Jew! General Genie! My first wish! Deliver Jasmine to me! And as far as not being Jewish boy...once I control the Jews I'll convert Jasmine to Islam! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jafar said while rubbing the holy lamp.

General Genie appears, holding Jasmine in his hands...

"General! What are you doing?! Don't forget about our mission to liberate our people from the Muslim operessors! Don't let Osama Jafar Laden control you!" Aladdin told Genie while aiming his rifle at Jafar.

"Sorry, Sarge. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp."

"Precisely. Farewell, Aladdin...you foolish Jew!"

Jafar and Genie leave leave seconds later. Aladdin then puts his head down in failure...

"Great. Now I've lost Jasmine AND the holy lamp. I don't deserve to live!" Aladdin said while taking out his combat knife and pointing it straight to his chest

"You can feel bad about it some other damn time! If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again! You lost the lamp. So what? You can still save her on your own! Losing someone you care about is bad, but not as bad as never getting them back, and put that thing away dammit!" Sora told Aladdin while taking the combat knife away from Aladdin.

"Sora...You're right. I can't give up now! I've gotta save Jasmine!" Aladdin said while standing up and reloading his machine gun.

"But Jafar's got the lamp. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win..." Donald reminded Aladdin.

"Maybe we can. I've got an idea. Listen up!" Aladdin told his comrades.

**Key to Truth Room**

Sora, Donald, Cole, the Blues, and Goofy later on engage Jafar at the synagogue gates...

"What's this? Has Sergeant Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already? Well, I'm not going to waste a wish on the likes of you three. I'll deal with you myself with the power of Allah!"

"Sergeant! Now!" Sora yelled out while pointing his Keyblade at Jafar.

Sergeant Aladdin then jumps off from the synagogue's roof with combat knife in hand...

"What? You! General, seize him!"

Aladdin then runs to Jafar but General Genie appears in his way seconds later...

"Sergeant, forgive me!" The General said while cracking his knuckles.

"Gr..."

General Genie then punches Aladdin in the gut hard sending him flying a few feet backwards...

"You fell for it, Jafar!"

"What do you mean Jew?!"

"He means that you just blew your second wish! Only one left!" Sora informed Jafar.

"Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with!" Aladdin told Jafar while pointing his combat knife at him.

"Oh, NOW I get it. Sergeant Al, you are so clever!" General Genie told Aladdin while giving him the thumbs up gesture.

"Well, well. The cunning of a Jew. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all AND make Jasmine my own! General Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful deity!"

General Genie looks down and and fires his bazooka at Osama Jafar Laden. Red smoke envelops Jafar. He then glows and releases energy which explodes in mid-air.

Jafar transformed into gigantic humanoid creature with Red skin, yellow eyes, and muscles that rivals the Hulk The landscape changed dramatically. Sora was on three shifting platforms surrounded by lava. Everyone except Sora and Cole turned into cards. Sora readied his Keyblade at Jafar's form, Cole prepared an energy ball in his hand. Iago could be seen flying above near Jafar while holding the lamp in his talons.

"It's so hot! Jafar must be doing this.." Said Sora while getting into battle position.

"Well lets cool this place down along with our oversized steroid induced friend!" Cole commented on Jafar's new look.

Sora whacked at Jafar's body with the Keyblade several times, while Cole threw several energy balls at Jafar's head. Jafar, however seemed unaffected by their attacks and dropped several of his fist attacks on Sora and Cole. Sora and Cole took minimal damage thanks to Cole's barrier he created. Jafar then cast a fireball attack at Sora, while Cole countered it with more energy balls at Jafar's chest. The platform that Cole and Sora were on then shifted upwards, while the middle went straight down. Cole and Sora then proceeded to the next platform to hide from Jafar and think of a new strategy.

"Direct attacks won't affect him he's too strong!" Said Sora while panting hard.

"Everything has a weakness Sora! Even this overgrown steroid freak of nature should have one!" Said Cole.

Sora and Cole then saw Iago holding the holy lamp above them, this gave them an idea.

"Say Cole you think the lamp is our ticket to kicking Jafar's ass?" Sora asked while looking up at Iago.

"Well its worth a try!" Said Cole while firing an energy ball at the lamp. The Energy ball collided with the lamp. In that instant Jafar seemed to be in pain....lots of pain.

"Aim for the lamp its our only way to beat him!" Cole shouted while getting up to the next platform.

"Right!" Sora shouted while joining Cole.

Sora jumped toward Iago and began to slash him repeatedly with his Keyblade, Cole then fired a few fireballs at the red parrot.

"Hey Sora whats smells like chicken all of a sudden?!" Said Cole while chuckling at his own joke.

"Good one Cole! But watch out!" Sora warned as he dropped Cole to the floor. Sora then endured a fireball which charred his body.

"You okay Sora?" Cole asked the unlucky teen.

"Medic...but not Doc!" Sora said in pain, Sora then healed himself with a Cure spell card.

The platforms shifted again as Iago flew to the far side of the area which looked like Hell. Cole and Sora then followed the parrot. Jafar then unleashed a shock wave of flames at the two heroes, Cole however diverted the shock wave with his barrier, and blasted a couple of energy balls at Jafar's eyes. Jafar screeched in pain as Sora slashed at Iago some more while Cole sent electricity at the parrot with his fingertips. Jafar then prepared a massive molten rock with his hands above his head and aimed it at Sora and Cole.

"Watch out!" Cole shouted before shimmering him and Sora to another location.

"Thanks Cole! We could've seen Hades for a second there!" Said Sora while wiping his forehead with his right hand.

"Trust me kid Hades is much worse then this hell hole!" Said Cole.

"Hey Cole look!" Said Sora while pointing to a Blue card.

Sora and Cole then found Caboose's card floating around the area...

"Oh no anyone but those Blue idiots! Sora please! Anyone but them!" Cole pleaded to Sora to not get Caboose's card.

"You want to kill Jafar or not?" Said Sora to Cole.

"But this is Caboose were talking about! He'll probably screw up, and blow us all to Hell...even though it looks like were already there!" Cole Stated.

"Better then nothing Cole!" Said Sora while going to get Caboose's card.

"Hey you want a Blue idiot sending us to oblivion, then go ahead! I'm pretty sure we'll get a laugh out of this in Hell Sora! Even though it looks like were already in Hell."

Sora put the card in the air and shouted "Caboose!"

Caboose then appeared from the card...

"What? Where am I? Am I at the doctors office? Oh no I don't like the doctor's office, he'll give me shots!" Said Caboose stupidly.

"We're screwed!" Said Cole.

"Caboose I need you to act like a real soldier for a minute and shoot at the lamp above us!" Sora ordered the dumbest life form in existence, while pointing up to Iago.

"A real soldier? Please Sora he couldn't shoot a target even if it bit him right in the ass!" Cole laughed.

"It's worth a shot! Now hurry up and do it Caboose before we're all screwed!" Sora yelled at the Blue rookie.

"Okay Mr. Spiky haired kid!" Said Caboose while switching to a rocket launcher. Caboose then fired a couple of missiles at Iago, Iago then screeched in pain as Jafar shouted yelled out in agony.

Caboose then vanished seconds later. Sora then defeats Jafar by destroying the black unholy lamp. Later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sergeant Aladdin, Cole, the Blues, and General Genie then met back at the Synagogue gates...

"We rescued Jasmine AND we got the lamp back!" Donald informed his comrades.

"You still have one wish left, Aladdin." Goofy reminded the young Sergeant.

"He sure does. Time for me to make a rabbi outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they always say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a rabbi. Get the girl."

"Okay, here goes. General, I wish for your freedom!"

"But Sarge...!"

Genie then starts to glow and he grows legs where his tail use to be...

"Now no one like Osama Jafar Laden can use you for evil again. General, you're free!"

"Sergeant Al, I'll never forget this. But what about Jasmine? What are you gonna do?"

"I was wrong, General Genie. If I used your help to win Jasmine......I'd be no better than Osama Jafar Laden. Jasmine means the world to me. I want to show her the real me."

"That's the spirit Sergeant!" Sora told Aladdin with a smile.

"Thanks, and good luck to you, too."

"What for?" Sora asked Aladdin with a puzzled look.

"I was ready to give up back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's when it hit me. You must be looking for someone you care about, too."

"Yeah..."

"Listen, Genie..."

"Say no more, Sarge! I know JUST what you're thinking. Here you go, Sora!"

General Genie then creates a card of himself and gives it to Sora, who puts it in his pocket...

"Whenever you need me, just call. That okay with you, Sergeant Al?"

"Of course!"

"Are you sure?"

"Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to ditch that lamp! And I think Sergeant Aladdin will be fine without me for at least a little while."

"I see. Thanks!"

"Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Sora my friend!"

Aladdin leaves with his rifle on his back. Sora, Donald, Cole, the Blues, and Goofy then leave Agrabah moments later and enter the 5th Floor Exit Hall...

"Sora, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" Donald asked the spiky haired teen.

"Hmmm...just bits and pieces."

"Maybe you could try tellin' us some more stuff about her. Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things." Goofy told Sora with a smile.

"Well, uhh..."

Sora then begins to tell his allies his memories of when he, Riku, and the others use to hang out on the island. Sora and Riku can be seen fencing with each other with wooden swords.

"She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she

was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone."

Sora's memories in his head end seconds later...

"But...that's all. I still don't remember her name."

"Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time!" Donald assured the Keyblade Master.

Sora smiles and nods. Jiminy can be seen standing on Sora's right shoulder and sighs...

"I must point out. Sora keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way---to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us."

"So we should forget in order to remember?"

"Like those Emos said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding...I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant." Sora said while remembering what the mysterious coat wearing figures told him when he arrived at the castle.

"Gawrsh, Sora, I think I'm a little jealous of ya. How come me, Donald, the Blues, and Jiminy aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories?"

"Come on, Goofy! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster. Like the Blues for example!"

"See how much you remembered! It won't be long before her name comes back to you, too." Goofy told Sora while standing near the door to the next world.

"Aww, I wish I had lots of buried memories to remember. Maybe then I could forget the Blues easier!" Donald said while standing parelell from Goofy.

Sora's group then leaves the Exit Hall seconds later. In another part of Castle Oblivion Axel and Larxene can be seen in a giant white room with a crystal ball sitting in the middle of it.

"Just as we intended."

"We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go." Axel told Larxene while smoking a cigar.

"You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn."

Axel then tosses her a card. She kisses it and giggles. She then walks over to Axel and touches his face...

"I'm not going to just give it to him."

"Don't break him. And how come I can't have any fun with you Larxene?" Axel asked Larxene with a seductive look on his face.

"Well...Do I detect a soft spot? I'm not going to break the toy. I'm not dumb. And I already told you that you can look all you want but your still not allowed to touch!" Larxene told Axel while touching her body in a teasing way.

"Don't forget. Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization. And you know I hate it when you tease me that way!"

Larxene touches his lip with her right index finger...

"I know that you're in on it, too...But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right. And if you want to have sex with something just fuck your pillow instead! Like everyone else in the Organization does..."

She then waves goodbye in a teasing way and then vanishes through a dark portal she summons seconds later. Axel just smiles like a Cheshire cat...

"You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene. And I will fuck you before everything here is said and done...I promise!" Axel said while puffing smoke from his cigar.

Sora, Donald, Cole, the Blues, and Goofy can be seen entering the Sixth Floor moments later...

"So, Sora, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name?" Goofy asked his party leader.

"Uhhh...Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember."

"You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it! Maybe you'll forget the Blues in the process as well!"

"I wish..." Sora said while rolling his eyes at the thought of the Blues.

"Don't you just hate it when something's on the tip of your tongue?" Goofy asked Sora.

"If you ask me, you're THIS close to remembering your friend's name. And were all THIS close to forgetting the Blues...it's only a matter of time! Trust me..." Donald told Sora with pure confidence in his voice.

**To Be Continued... **


	10. The Dark Side of The Key

**Red vs Blue: The Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 10: The Dark Side of The Key **

Riku, the Reds (including Shadow), and their new friend and healer, Leo Wyatt, walked into the next floor of Castle Oblivion. Donut, who was curious of Leo's abilities' as a White Lighter, began asking the guardian too many questions.

"Wow is it true you could go any place at any time without using a car, bus, taxi, plane, or even just walking?" Donut asked Leo.

"Eh yeah pretty much, since I died my body is filled with magical energy that lets me orb from certain places like so!" Said Leo while orbing right next to Donut's side to give him a demonstration of his powers.

"WOW THAT WAS SOOO COOL LEO!" Donut said excitedly like a school girl.

"Uh yeah pretty much Donut!" Said Leo to the pink private.

"Donut as your commanding officer I demand you to stop asking Leo questions...starting right now!" Sarge ordered the annoying pink private with annoyance in his voice

"Buts there's so many things about Leo that I wanna know Sarge!" Said Donut.

"I don't care if there are things about Santa Claus that you wanna know! Stop your Q and A right this minute or I'll pair you up with Grif for the rest of the war once we get back to the canyon!" Said Sarge.

"OH that's worse than facing the Blues tank Sarge!" Said Simmons in his usual kiss ass mode.

"That's right! Great job for pointing that out Shadow!" Said Sarge to his favorite Second in Command.

"Why do I have to be paired up with Donut though? He's always doing weird things when were paired up together. And he's always touching me inappropriately! Just like when he was healing me at the manor before I was teleported with Riku in the Underworld! I'd rather be paired up with Simmons instead...at least he doesn't come on to me!" Grif told Sarge about Donut's obvious crush on the orange soldier which made him feel ill.

"On second thought cupcake you'll be paired with Grif until we get back to the canyon!" Sarge stated

"YESSSS!" Donut said excitedly.

"Sarge that's not fair I don't wanna be paired up with Donut though! This is just embarrassing..." Grif said while Donut stood behind the orange soldier with his arms wrapped around his waist...tight.

"OH MAN GRIF WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER...JUST LIKE LAST TIME! REMEMBER? "Come on Grif I wanna show you this...uh thing I learned! Tee hee, hee!" Donut said while giggling and dragging Grif behind him.

"SAVE ME PLEASE...I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Yeah let's move on now..." Sarge said before following Riku and the others through the castle.

"Oh KingdomKey23 I can't wait to go back to base so I can e-mail you!" Said Simmons in his obsession.

"What is Simmons talking about?" Riku asked Sarge with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't ask! Don't tell!" Said Sarge

"It's best if we don't speak of Simmons' odd...obsession." Shadow explained to Riku the best way he could.

"KingdomKey23 I hope you got my 300 emails I sent while I was working on Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga!"

"Um has Simmons gone insane?" Riku asked Shadow and Sarge about the maroon soldier's questionable sanity.

"Simmons has gone mad. It's probably some kind of Time Travel Post Traumatic Repetitive Stress Syndrome. In scientific terms, he's developed Cranial Insanitosis. Basically, he's gone bonkers!" Sarge stated

"But Sarge I'm not crazy KingdomKey23 is real!"

"Hold on a minute. Let's just take it easy there, Private First Class Dick Simmons."

"Why did you use my whole name? You never use my whole name!"

"He's gone rampant quickly Shadow take him out before it's too late!"

"Here's a game I like to call OPERATION!" Said Shadow while getting two Sub Machines guns out.

"Sarge is this really necessary? Don't you think you've gone a little too far now?" Riku asked the Red soldier while watching the whole scene.

"Nonsense! This is the only way to cure Simmons syndrome! Also Donut execute Emergency Plan Delta! Kick Grif's ass!" Sarge ordered.

"AHHHHH GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Grif screamed after running past Riku, Sarge, Simmons, Shadow, and Leo.

"Hey come back Grif I didn't get to show you that other trick I learned during college!" Donut said while chasing after the orange lazy soldier.

"OK so uh Leo you wouldn't happen to know where the door to the next world is...would you?" Riku asked the only sane ally that he had in his party with the exception of Shadow.

"You mean this door?" Said Leo gesturing to the door behind him.

"Leo I like you already! Remind me to buy you a drink whenever we get back!" Riku told Leo patting him on the back before walking towards the door.

"Thanks!" Said Leo with a smile.

"I just wish that some PEOPLE could be just as helpful! Shadow and Leo seem to be the only ones who are actually helping at this point!" Riku said while holding up a card that he found at the last world he visited. The card has an image of a giant metal orb the size of the moon on it. The giant white door opened seconds later with a giant white flash.

"Where are we?" Leo asked while looking around his surroundings.

Riku, the Reds, and Leo then found themselves in what appeared to be a giant temple. The room they were in is filled with shelves filled with books, computers, and statues. Riku can be seen wearing a black hooded robe. The Reds can be seen wearing their same armor just with oval shaped helmets and white as their secondary armor color. Leo on the other hand...hasn't changed at all.

"Looks like a library if you ask me." Riku said before grabbing a metal tube from his right hip. A red beam then shot out from the metal tube causing a red glowing light to appear on Riku's face.

"Hey Leo you don't look different!" Said Donut

"Yeah well neither has Shadow either!" Grif said while trying to keep far away from Donut as possible...just in case the pink soldier tried to molest him.

"Simmons, Donut, and Grif I want all three of you explore this strange world and come back and report!" Sarge ordered his privates.

"Yes sir!" Said Simmons.

"Oh sweet an expedition! Now we can truly spend some time together Grif!" Said Donut excitedly.

"Please God just kill me!" Said the orange moron.

"Get on the move you two!" Sarge ordered his stupid men.

As Simmons, Donut, and Grif started to explore they were trapped in a purple force field.

"What the hell?" Said Simmons in surprise.

"We're trapped someone let me out of here!" Said the orange moron er...I mean Grif.

"Oh sweet a trap awesome!" Said Donut.

"Shut up Donut!" Said Simmons and Grif.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANNA BE TRAPPED IN THE SAME ROOM AS DONUT!" Grif said while trying to stay far away from Donut as possible.

"I don't know what to do, watch Grif be miserable or save my men! Damn you karma!" Said Sarge in frustration

"Don't worry Sarge we'll save Simmons, Grif, and Donut!" Riku said while reassuring the Red Army Leader that everything will be OK.

Suddenly a familiar cackle could heard from within the library, a torpedo could be seen destroying a book case in front of the captured Red Army. Upon the smoke was a Vile and Inferno

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm back for round 3 Riku! It looks like your Red cheerleaders fell for my trap!" Cackled Vile.

"The Royalty will be pleased!" Inferno said while holding a flamethrower.

"Shut the hell up Inferno!" Vile yelled at his so called ally.

"Eh never mind it's just that fag Vile!" Riku said while not really paying attention to his arch nemesis.

"So this is Vile you spoke of earlier!" Said Leo who remembered Riku mentioning that name back at his world.

"Huh whose this? Another one of your pathetic cheerleaders Riku?" Said Vile while taunting Leo

"What the hell do you want this time Vile?" Riku shouted at Vile across the room with his lightsaber in his left hand. And his Soul Eater in his right hand.

Before Vile could answer, Inferno spoke...

"We came to rid the colony of the Red Army, and reclaim it for the Royalty!"

"SHUT UP INFERNO!" Shouted the pissed Vile at Inferno.

"This must be your minion Vile!" Riku said while taunting both Vile and Inferno at the same time.

"HE'S NOT MY MINION YOU EMO REJECT! GRR! Inferno time to ditch these freaks, activate emergency plan omega-8!" Vile shouted at Riku, then ordering Inferno.

"For the Royalty!" Said Inferno while saluting, Inferno used his flamethrower to a create a smokescreen. The entire was filled with smoke. As the smoke died down, Vile and Inferno were long gone but not before taking Simmons, Donut, and Grif with them.

"Where did they go?" Sarge asked Riku while still coughing smoke.

"I don't know but that stupid purple fag Vile got away again like the pussy that he is!" Riku said while covering his mouth from the smoke

"Uh guys!" Said Leo to Sarge and Riku

"What is it Leo? Heartless? Demons? Gothic EMO rejects? Grif? Those no good dirty Blues?" Sarge questioned the expert healer and pacifist.

"Where did these white armored soldiers come from?" Leo gestured to the Clone army.

"Leo you know were fighting the Blues...not the whites!"

"Hold it right there!" Said one of the Clone Troopers to the heroes while pointing a gun at him.

"Great now what?" Riku asked his allies while throwing his arms up in the air.

"We fight back! There's no way the Whites will defeat the Red Army!" Said Sarge while cocking his shotgun.

"Uh Sarge need I remind you that you're the only one left in the Red Army!" Leo said while trying to talk Sarge out of fighting the mysterious white soldiers.

"Nonsense! Me and Shadow could take care of these mysterious white army soldiers in no time!" Said the gruff Red leader with confidence.

"Shadow doesn't count because he's not actually part of the Red Army!" Riku reminded the Red Sergeant with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Of course he is he's a mercenary...dur!"

"State your business! Are you with the Jedi or not?" Asked the Clone Trooper while aiming his gun at Sarge.

"No you white cracker I'm with the Red Army!"

"Sarge aren't you from the South?" Leo asked the questionable Sargent.

"Yeah so what's your point boy...well hurry up and spit it out! I don't got all day ya know! There's Heartless to kill, Blues to defeat, and Grif's a-s to kick!"

"Never mind!" Leo said after knowing this will go nowhere with the idiotic Red Army leader.

"All of you are under arrest in the name of the Republic!" Said the Clone Trooper.

"The Republic of what? White Cracker Land?" Sarge said gruffly while starting to feel a little cross towards the white clad soldiers.

"FIRE!" One of the white soldiers said, however Leo manage to orb to a safe place from the gun fire. Leaving Riku, Shadow, and Sarge to fight off the white soldiers alone.

"RETREAT!" Sarge said while firing at the white soldiers with his trusty shotgun. While his shields were draining from the white soldier's blasters.

"Suck on it whitey!" Shadow said while duel wielding two submachine guns at the white soldiers.

"We need to find an exit and fast!" Riku told his two remaining allies while sending electricity from one of his hands at the group of white soldiers. He then used telekinesis to slam one of the soldiers against a nearby wall.

A couple of blasters hit Sarge directly in the back, Sarge then fell down to the floor in pain...

"Medic...but not Doc!" Sarge shouted in pain.

"Well that's just great our healer left and Doc is nowhere to be seen! Not that we want to see him mind you." Riku said while deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber and Soul Eater.

Suddenly Leo orbed in during the gun fight, luckily he wasn't touched by the plasma bolts, he orbed near Sarge's lying body...

"Quick guys over here!" Said Leo to Riku and Shadow.

"Leo where the hell did you go...Disney World?" Riku said while hurling energy balls and electricity at the white soldiers.

"Sorry I got scared!" Leo stated.

"Being scared is for pussies...like Donut!" Shadow told Leo while taking out a sniper rifle and firing at the white soldiers, while also taking cover behind a nearby book case.

"Hey Shadow give me a gun I'm running out of MP and I'm too far away to use my Soul Eater. And whatever the hell this red energy like sword thing is!"

"Here." Shadow told Riku while handing him a spare battle rifle he had on him.

Leo proceeded to heal Sarge with his powers...

"There you go Sarge you should be better now!" Said Leo to the Red Sargent

"GRIF if you give me CPR again I'll shoot you in the nuts!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun in anger.

"Grif? It's me Leo not your orange soldier Sarge!" Leo reminded the sergeant.

"It was not Grif Sarge!" Said Shadow backing up Leo.

"Wait my Sarge Senses are tingling! Grif's ass needs to be kicked...hard! Super Sarge away!" Sarge said before flying through the roof of the temple like Super Man.

"Did he just fly up through the roof?" Said Riku.

"Yeah that doesn't seem physically possible." Leo said while looking at the hole Sarge made in the roof.

"Yeah well neither does talking dogs, ducks, and hedgehogs either. We're a long ways from normal pal...a very, very, very long ways away! There isn't anything normal in this universe anymore." Riku said while reloading the battle rifle that Shadow gave him. Along with four plasma and frag grenades each.

"So what now?" Leo asked Riku.

"Eh that's actually a good question." Riku said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I found these stairs we could use to get away!" Said Shadow while pointing to a group of stairs.

"Sounds good! Now let's do what Donut does and run away while screaming like a woman!" Riku said while running towards the nearby stairs while also trying to avoid gun fire from the white soldiers at the same time. But not screaming like a bunch of women...because they're not pussies like Donut.

"Follow them!" Said the Clone army while following them

"BURN!" Shadow said while throwing a plasma grenade at the group of white soldiers.

"What is this a spid..." Said the Clone trooper before the grenade exploded on his face while sending the others to the nearby walls.

"Suck on that Sonic The Hedgehog! I'll always be better then you and your cheerleader friends!" Shadow said while taking out two magnum pistols. Devil May Cry style...

"Did we lose em?" Riku asked after reaching the top of the stairs while panting.

"Yeah they had a great fall...like Humpty Dumpty!" Leo said while rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

"Good now we need to find that fag Vile and his boyfriend Inferno!" Riku said while equipping the battle rifle Shadow loaned him.

"Yeah they're probably torturing the Reds somewhere." Shadow joked while walking through the top levels of the temple.

"And to find Sarge...where ever he is!" Said Leo

"Kicking Grif's ass!" Shadow and Riku said at the same time.

Meanwhile in the northern part of the temple, Simmons, Grif, and Donut could be seen tied up to a wall with a bull's eye behind each of their backs. Vile and Inferno could be seen in front of them.

"That was too easy! You three losers will now die a horrible death!" Said the insane Vile.

Suddenly Sarge appeared after landing through the roof of the room. While aiming his shotgun at both Vile and Inferno. Everyone just looked at the red soldier with awkward looks on their faces. Sweat drops even formed on their heads anime style...

"Not so fast Vile! If anyone is going to kill Grif...then it's going to be me and only me! Now prepare yourselves for Super Sarge and his trusty shotgun! HIYAHHHHHH!" Sarge cried out while still pointing his shotgun at both of the robotic villains.

"Inferno take care of this idiot!" Vile ordered.

"For the glory of the colony burn in hell Red Army! BLAZE!" Said Inferno before turning to his Flamethrower. Inferno then flamed Sarge to a crisp, the red sergeant's armor then turned black from the soot, and laid down in defeat.

"Medic...but not Doc!" Sarge said before passing out. Vile then grabbed Sarge and tied him up with the rest of his men, and right beside Grif of all places...

"Well this plan was defiantly a lot better inside my head! I just hope Shadow gets here soon! He'll know just what to do! And hopefully he'll finish what I started!" Sarge said to himself out loud after waking up.

"Start what? Charging at the enemy without help?" Said Grif to Sarge.

"No kicking your sorry lazy orange ass! You no good excuse for a dirt bag soldier!"

"Glad to see you to Sarge!" Said Grif with Sarcasm.

"Ya know what Grif? Every night when I go to sleep I always think of the different ways that I could kill you! My favorite being the one where I starve you to death while eating a twinky in front of you!"

"Okay Sarge that is just rude and inconsiderate!" Said Grif upset and not believing his commander would do such a thing.

"Ah yes justice in all its glory!" Sarge said while thinking of all the possible ways to kill Grif.

"Well you Red idiots doesn't this look familiar? All of you are captured by me again, and now all of you will watch as I will finally kill Riku and send his Emo rejected ass to hell so Belthazor and Hades can torment his soul! But I think I'll torment you myself first. Hey you orange loser look what I got!" Said Vile while holding a SNICKERS bar in front of Grif.

"Hey is that a SNICKERS bar? I haven't seen one of those since before I was shipped to the canyon! Hey give me one of those!"

"No don't give him that you're ruining the plan! You're suppose to starve him to death...remember?" Sarge told Vile while watching him torture Grif.

"Sorry but no SNICKERS for stupid Red cheerleaders, especially the ones who get on my nerves!" Said Vile before throwing the sneakers bar into the air, Vile then released a missile from his back and destroyed the SNICKERS bar.

"Hey you just wasted a perfectly good SNICKERS bar you purple prick!" Grif yelled at Vile furiously after watching him blow up the candy bar.

"Now for you Red moron! Let me tell you one thing! The Blues rock and the Reds suck!" Said Vile while tapping Sarge's buttons

"No they don't because the Red Army will always be number 1! So choke on that you purple homo! Riku was right you're so gay that you even make Donut look straight...and Donut is the most gayest person I know!"

"You're gonna love this one you retarded Red loser, here's your Red army handbook now watch!" Vile then placed a copy of Sarge's book on the ground.

"Now Inferno!" Inferno then burned Sarge's Red Army hand book as Vile cackled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that you red idiot? Now all that is left is to take your shotgun!" Vile then grabbed Sarge's shotgun.

"Hey if you're not going to use that on Grif or the Blues then you had better give it back! Only Shadow has the rights to use my shotgun anyways!"

"You mean like this?" Said Vile while pulling the trigger on the shotgun, the bullets then hit Grif in the face.

"Exactly!"

"OW!" Said Grif in pain.

"AHAHAHAHA! Take that you orange freak of nature!" Said Vile while taunting Grif.

Just then a huge explosion went off behind Vile and Inferno. Shadow can been seen with a rocket launcher in his hands. Riku can be seen right beside him with his battle rifle still equipped. Leo can be seen on the other side of Riku.

"Well if it isn't Vile the queer! Why is it every time I find you queer bait you always have the Reds captured somewhere? Are you too much of a homo to come fight me by yourself? So instead you need your body guard here to help you take my friends hostages? Vile I've said it once and I'll say it again...you are so gay that you make Donut look straight! And Donut is the most gayest person I know! So come on then let's get this over with already! I still have a lot of things to do besides kicking your purple gay ass from here to the afterlife!"

"Riku you're such an Emo reject even Hell would reject you! And you're the homo hanging around with your Red cheerleaders! You're a Gothic Emo reject, whose ass is gonna get handed by me today! I'm so gonna enjoy your screams for death when I kill you! Not even your dark form could save you now loser! I studied your moves perfectly and now I'll kill you and send you to Hell which will reject and you'll end up somewhere else! Now die you Emo reject loser!" Said Vile furiously.

"Meh sticks and stones..." Riku said while shrugging his shoulders.

"GRR DIE RIKU!" Said Vile before unleashes a missile to Riku from his shoulder cannon. However Leo orbed Riku to his side as the missile barely missed Riku.

"OK we need a plan! I'm gonna take on the purple robotic homosexual. While you two focus on Inferno! Hopefully we can take them out easier if they're away from each other." Riku explained to Shadow and Leon while hiding behind a nearby pillar.

"But Riku I'm a pacifist I can't fight!" Leo informed.

"You don't need to all you need to do is back up Shadow while he fights Inferno!"

"Shut up Inferno I'm going to kill Riku by myself!" Said Vile to his ally enraged.

"But the royalty demands it!" Said Inferno.

"The Royalty didn't say for you to help me kill Riku! I'll kill him by my hands, not yours!" Said Vile.

"But the Royalty said to kill all of them with my aid!" Said the Predacon fire ant.

"Well the ROYALTY can lick my purple metal balls for all I give a damn!" Vile said while aiming his fuel rod cannon at Inferno's face.

"You dare question the Queen Vile?" Said the fire ant while aiming his flamethrower at Vile's face.

"Yeah screw you and your so called QUEEN! I quit! From now on I work by myself and for myself! And that means I'll kill Riku and his Red cheerleaders on my own! So step aside bug boy before I crush you into dust!"

"Traitorous vermin you dare go against the power of the Royalty?"

"I got enough power to squash you and your idiotic kind Inferno! I'm the exterminator and my weapons are my tools to get the job done! So get out of my way before I send you straight to Hell!"

"I will never let you live! The Queen will be unsatisfied with your betrayal, and the only way to appease the Royalty is to annihilate you!"

"Ha Riku maybe...but doubtfully! But you? Not a snowballs chance in Hell ant boy! But if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get! DRAW!"

"FOR THE ROYALTY!" Inferno shouted while saluting.

"OK I'm confused...aren't they suppose to be fighting us and not each other? What gives?" Riku said while watching Vile and Inferno battle each other like the red and blue armies.

"I overheard Vile saying quit to Inferno does that explain it?" Leo stated.

"Oh so now Vile has decided to go rogue? Well that makes things a little easier now!"

"O'Malley could kiss my ass Inferno!" Vile shouted during the fight which made Riku interested in what they were saying now.

"Hey wait a second O'Malley is here?" Riku said after listening to Vile shout various things to Inferno.

"If O'Malley wants to take over this castle with Belthazor and Wyoming then that's his business, not mine!" Vile shouted to Inferno during the fight.

"Belthazor, wait a minute Cole's here to?" Said Leo in shock.

"Yeah he has a thing with hurting the Blues and Sora. Kind of like with Vile always trying to kill me and the Reds."

"But Cole is Phoebe's finance, this is not good news for her! Cole has been missing for almost a year now!" Leo explained to Riku.

"Uh if you two don't mind untie us right now! I'm getting so sick of being nearing Donut and Sarge!" Said Grif.

"Not until I kick Vile's gay ass straight to fagot land!" Riku said while standing up and equipping his Soul Eater and red lightsaber.

All of a sudden of bunch of Clones appeared and aimed their guns at Riku and Leo...

"Hold it right there Jedi!" Said the Clone Trooper.

"Yeah I don't have time to play with you pricks!" Riku said before throwing a frag grenade at the group of white soldiers.

The grenade then exploded as the Clone army was sent flying to various parts of the room...

"Call for back up!" Said one of the few clones standing before going downstairs for reinforcements.

"Not so fast you team killing fuck tards!" Riku said while hurling energy balls at the fleeing white soldiers.

However Riku missed as the Clone army got downstairs to call for reinforcements...

"Shadow I need you and Leo to guard the door from any hostiles that try to enter! I'm gonna go and try to find Vile so I can kick his gay ass once and for all!" Riku told the Emo hedgehog before running off to look for Vile.

As Leo and Shadow guarded the door to the room, a mysterious figure with browns robes, a hood over his head, with short long hair, brown eyes, and wielding a lightsaber approached the door.

"Let me in!" Said the hooded figure to Shadow and Leo.

"Not a chance in hell!" Shadow said while aiming his two submachine guns at the figure.

"So be it!" Said the figure while putting his hand forward, suddenly Shadow was knocked into a pillar and knocking him out. The figure did the same with Leo, as Leo fell unconscious. The figure then entered into the room. Meanwhile Riku found Vile and Inferno still shouting insults to each other

"The royalty shall triumph fool!" Said Inferno to Vile

"Hey you cock bites it's rude not to battle your enemies once they finally show up! Are you two morons going to battle each other all day or you going to actually fight me? Not that I really care what you do Inferno, you can leave this place and I'll forget you ever existed! It's Vile whose ass I'm here to send back to homo land!"

"Fuck off you Emo reject!" Said Vile to Riku before turning back to Inferno

"Fine have it your way!" Riku said before interfering Vile and Inferno's fight by getting in between the two machines. Riku managed to block both villains' attacks with his Soul Eater and lightsaber at the same time.

"Aw isn't this cute!" Said the hooded figure while seeing the whole scene.

"Alright you pricks we're going to do this the right way now!" Riku said before sending Inferno backwards after hitting him with electricity from his hand. He then stabbed Vile in the chest with both his Soul Eater and lightsaber at the same time.

"You think this could harm me? Guess again!" Said Vile before grabbing Riku's wrist with his hand, Vile punched Riku in the face sending the teen to the wall. Vile took out the lightsaber and the Soul Eater from his severed chest.

Inferno also got up...

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, fool! Pain is my friend - allow me to introduce you to it!" Inferno got near Riku and tried to set Riku on fire with his flamethrower.

Riku then coughs up soot and smoke as Inferno manages to roast Riku with his flamethrower...

"Now I know how it feels to be in an oven right now."

Vile then shoved Inferno aside who didn't bother to notice Vile while scorching Riku. Inferno then side step a couple feet away while still standing.

"You're going to have to unleash the power of the gods if you want to hurt me you emo fag!" Said Vile.

"Trust me I know how to hurt you Vile! By the way catch!" Riku said before throwing a plasma grenade on Vile's head. He then rolled a frag grenade under the purple robot's legs. Right before reloading his battle rifle...

Vile however got the grenade from under his legs. But couldn't get rid of the plasma grenade on his head. Which left a black mark...

"Loser, I once survived a bomb inside of me! I could certainly take care of your grenades!" Said Vile before pimp slapping Riku across the face HARD, and sending the teen to the wall again.

"Crap I'll never get this done alone plus my HP is halfway gone! I need the Reds to help me! Shadow and Leo are knocked out at the moment! Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Donut I need your help and fast!" Riku said while cutting the ropes off the Red soldiers in one smooth stroke with his Soul Eater and lightsaber.

"Good luck Riku!" Said Grif while going to sleep.

"Yeah fighting crazy robots wasn't part of my training!" Said Simmons.

"Get the hell up dirt bag! Simmons you're going to help or I'll make you, Grif, and Donut share the same room at the base!" Sarge ordered the lazy orange soldier while shooting him with his shotgun. While also ordering Simmons to help Riku fight Vile at the same time.

"I will not risk my life for Riku Sarge!" Said Simmons.

"Yeah, and I'm not in the mood!" Said Grif.

"Fine correction you three will now share the same bed! Still not interested in helping or have you changed your minds? I still have my ways in making you help so don't think you can get out of fighting Vile!"

"I will not fight Vile!" Said Simmons.

"I need a burger! Let's go to the BK Lounge instead." Said Grif while not caring.

"Oh hey what do you know Private Donut it looks like you got two new roommates! They even agreed to share the same bed with you as well! Now what do you think about that?"

"I want some ice cream!" Said Grif while smoking.

"Better then facing robots Sarge!" Said Simmons while trying not to fight Vile.

"Donut initiate Emergency Plan Alpha Bravo Charlie Delta ASAP!" Sarge ordered the pink private after getting fed up with negotiating with Grif and Simmons.

"Uh sorry sir, I don't know that plan!" Said Donut.

"It's the same one we used in the last world we visited! It hasn't changed in the last three hours that we visited those witches world! You can't tell me that you've forgotten how to hurt Grif and Simmons that fast!"

"Yeah me and Simmons drugged Donut's last meal so he would forget!" Said Grif lazily.

"Shut up you idiot you're not suppose to tell him!" Said Simmons.

"We haven't eaten anything since we left the canyon you orange idiot! Fine then looks like it's just you and me then Riku! But you two are still going to share the same room and bed with Donut once we get back to base! Now let's go kick Vile's ass Riku...for the glory of the Red Army!" Sarge said while cocking and reloading his shotgun.

"What about me Sarge?" Said Donut.

"Yes Donut you can come to! Just make sure to shoot both Grif and Simmons first, for disobeying orders that were given to them by their leader!"

"On it sir!" Said Donut before switching to a Rocket Launcher, and firing two rockets at Simmons and Grif for disobeying orders.

"OW medic...but not Doc!" Said Simmons and Grif.

"Yeah Leo is knocked out so we won't have anyone to heal us during battle." Riku told both Sarge and Donut while leading them towards Vile's position.

"Who knocked them out?" Donut asked Riku.

Before Riku could answer, the hooded figure then revealed himself...

"I did!" Said the figure that knocked Leo and Shadow out while pointing his lightsaber to Riku and the Reds.

"Yeah you're not Vile so I don't care about you! Now where did that purple homo run off to this time?" Riku said while looking around for the purple robotic villain.

"No but I am the one who'll kill you!" Said the figure while shooting out bolts of lightning from his hand to Riku.

"Yeah that's real cute you prick but I don't have time to play with you right now!" Riku said while blocking the figure's attack with his sword and lightsaber.

"Hmmm your skills are impressive, but not enough to match mine!" Said the figure, with a push of his hand the figure threw Riku's soul eater from his hand, and began to force choke Riku.

"Bad idea you pussy!" Riku said before going into Dark Mode with his lightsaber still in his other hand.

"The dark side is strong with this one!" Said the figure to himself.

"I'm going to chop your dick off if you don't put me the fuck down right this second!" Riku said while aiming his lightsaber at the figure's crotch.

"And a bad mouth!" Said the figure while throwing Riku to Sarge with the force.

"Come on guys it looks like if we wanna get to Vile then we need to get through this asshole first!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater in his right hand. Riku then pointed both of his swords at the figure while creating the same Heartless battle aura around him. Gathering all of the energy, stamina, and darkness he could.

However before the two could brawl, a clone trooper interrupted there fight...

"Lord Vader the chancellor wants you to go to Mustafaar at once!" Said the Trooper to Anakin/Darth Vader.

"Fine, this was getting boring anyway!" Said Anakin before leaving with the clone trooper.

"Well I guess we can fight Vile now Riku!" Donut told the silver haired teen as he reverted back to his original form

"Riku I found this note!" Said Sarge while giving Riku the purple note.

Riku then began reading Vile's letter...

'Dear Emo reject and his band of Red cheerleaders! I left this world now, but expect me to fight back. And I have the perfect weapon to crush all of you! Sincerely your hated nemesis Vile….

_P.S. I took all the candy bars from that orange moron! And you're a pussy fag Riku who will die by my hands and only mine alone!'_

"So now what?" Donut asked his party leader of the group.

"Let's ditch this place!" Said Grif.

"You have no say in this matter you big orange baby!" Sarge said while shooting Grif in the gut with his shotgun.

Suddenly Leo woke up along with Shadow...

"Great so where's the exit around here anyways?" Riku asked his allies while looking for an exit out of this world.

"You mean this exit?" Said Leo pointing to a white door with the words exit above it.

"Why does Leo always find the exit?" Donut said while following Riku and the rest of his allies through the exit.

"Donut I told you not to ask Leo anymore questions...or about Leo!" Said Sarge.

"Yes sir!" Said Donut.

Meanwhile back at O'Malley's hidden lair, Inferno could be seen coming back to his queen. Inferno then began to salute before speaking.

"My queen I bring you news!" Said Inferno.

"Inferno how many times have I told you not to call me that? Hey wait a second where's Vile at? Don't tell me he's failed me once again! Did Riku and those Red idiots finally kill him this time?"

"My apologies Royalty, but the mission was a failure, we lost, and Vile quit. I have failed to rescue our beloved Colony!" Said Inferno in shame.

"No worries Inferno, Vile was a failure to begin with anyways! That's why we have the Far Gate! Lopez turn on the Far Gate ASAP!" O'Malley said to his Spanish speaking robot who was standing right by the Far Gate.

"Too bad Vile quit I was hoping we could share our blogs and have private chats online!" Said Doc.

"Shut the hell up you annoying voice from inside my head!"

"Now Now what did we talk about anger? How about some yoga?" Doc insisted.

"Would somebody turn on the Far Gate already? I need a replacement for Vile already! The world isn't going to take over its self you know!"

"OK!" Said Lopez before turning on the Fargate. Purple electricity could be seen surrounding the far gate, as a giant metallic robot appeared from it. The robot was Starscream who fought Sora back at Hallow Bastion, and lost somehow.

"What in the pit? Where am I?" Starscream shouted while examining his surroundings.

"Ah welcome to my secret lair...uh what's your name anyways?" O'Malley asked Starscream while sitting on his throne.

"Why should I answer to a fleshing like yourself?" Starscream told O'Malley

"I'm an AI not a human you foolish robot! I need someone to help me get rid of a certain traitor and a bunch of Red idiots!"

"And why should I follow you! You're the one who should be following my command!" Said Starscream.

"This one is being difficult! Inferno do something to make our new friend change his mind!"

"Yes Royalty!" Said Inferno before pointing his flamethrower at Starscream. Starscream however just kicked Inferno and sends him flying to the wall.

"Ouch!" Said Inferno in pain before blanking out.

"Listen here you either follow my commands or I'll make you by sheer force!" O'Malley told the Decepticon while pointing at him after each word.

"Is that a threat freak?" Said Starsceam while pointing his null ray blaster at O'Malley.

Suddenly a loud beeping can be heard as O'Malley left Doc and entered into Starscream. Doc then began to shake his head after noticing the evil AI had left his head...

"Oh hey I almost forgot what it felt like without O'Malley inside my head!"

Starscream was in pain, O'Malley himself was twisting Starscream's mind, Starscream felt his own spark squeezed in pain. Finally Starscream gave in...

"Fine I'll do it! I'll follow you!" said the Decepticon traitor in agony. There was another loud beep as O'Malley reentered Doc.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA excellent! Now go with Inferno and kill Riku and those band of Red idiots! And if you see Vile kill him as well! He's already failed me enough times to be executed!"

"As you wish...Almighty O'Malley! And my name is Starscream!" Said Starscream, whose intent is to betray O'Malley at the last instant like he did to Megatron like before. If he gets that far...

"Inferno do me a favor and keep an eye out on Starscream! I don't trust him and have a feeling he'll try to back stab us if given the chance! I don't need to deal with anymore traitors like Riku!" O'Malley told Inferno after Starscream left the room.

"As you wish my queen!" Said Inferno before transforming into a red fire ant and leaving the room with Starscream.

"I hate that no good traitor RIKU! I hope he burns in Hell for his traitorous ways!" O'Malley said before going back to thinking of new ways to take over the hooded Emo Gothic rejects. Known as Organization of Gaming XIII...

Meanwhile over in another location, Vile could be seen standing on a mobile suit of armor, similar to Eggman's egg walker from Sonic Adventure 2, except with harms. It was Vile's ride armor.

"NOW with O'Malley no longer ordering me like someone's dog, I can finally kill Riku by MY OWN HAND! And if anyone gets in my way, I'll crush em to dust! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Riku you better be prepared because I'm gonna send you to hell once and for all!" Vile said with hate in his voice as he and his ride armor left the room to kill Riku once and for all. Though that won't be seen till chapter 14...

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Why So Serious?

**Red vs Blue: The Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 11: Why So Serious? **

**This chapter is a tribute to my all time favorite Batman villain. Joker the Clown Prince of Crime who is the main villain in this chapter. I decided to replace Wonderland with Gotham City while writing this chapter not that long ago. So anyways I hope everyone enjoys... **

**|Floors 3-4 Interlude| **

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Cole can be seen walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion. It's been almost three hours since the four heroes and and two Blue idiots left Agrabah. Suddenly Goofy stops in his tracks...

"What is it, Goofy?" Donald asked his Disney ally after noticing that he stopped moving.

"It's that castle I mentioned earlier. I'm sure I didn't make it up. That was the castle where Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then he disappeared for a while, remember? I'll never forget how worried I ." Goofy said while remembering the events of Hollow Bastion during KH1.

"Oh, yeah! When I turned into a Heartless! Wait...That happened in...a castle?" Sora said a little dumbfounded that happened in a castle which he couldn't remember.

"You forgot? Well, I remember it perfectly." Donald said with confidence...even though he was lying.

"What was the castle called then?" Sora asked the mage while challenging him at the same time.

"Easy! It was...Hey, Jiminy. You wrote down everything that happened in journal, right?" Donald asked the royal chronicler designated by Queen Minnie.

"Every letter! I finished off the first volume right before we got to this castle. Let's see if I can find the old book...Ah, here it is! Let's have a look...Th-This isn't possible! All the have vanished! Every page, blank!" Jiminy said while looking at the blank journal on Sora's right shoulder.

"What the hell?" Donald said shocked that everything from their first adventure had been erased in a mere few hours.

"Is that even physically possible...seriously?" Sora said while thinking about everything he's seen and been through thus far.

"How could this happen? I take such good care of my journals! All that work, gone..."

"What kind of castle is this..." Sora said before leading his party to the next room.

Over in another section of the castle a blond haired girl with blue eyes, long white shirt, and white shoes can be seen. She can be seen drawing various things on a drawing pad. Back over at Sora's group Sora can be seen talking with Donald. Cole can be seen throwing energy balls at Tucker and Caboose...just because there isn't anything else to do.

"Something funny's going on...How could everything Jiminy wrote vanish like that?" Donald said while pondering over the situation.

"Maybe it's not just stuff we write down. Goofy said we've been to some other castle. But I don't remember it at all. None of us really do. Maybe we don't remember because those memories are gone."

"Gone? Don't be ridiculous!" Donald told Sora after hearing his theory.

"Wait! Remember what that guy in the black hood said? In this place, to is to lose and to lose is to find. He was talking about memories!" Jiminy said while remembering what the black hooded Gothic Emo reject they first met told them.

"So if we keep going, we'll lose our memories...No wonder they call it Castle Oblivion." Sora said while thinking about the whole concept.

"So...the higher we go, the more we forget? What if we forget everything can't get it back?" Donald said while nearly panicking at the same time.

"I'd forget Riku and Kairi, too..." Sora said in a depressed tone of voice that would earn him more push ups then he has ever done before. By the UNSC's own Sergeant Johnson if he was around.

"Maybe we should turn back." Donald said before starting to walk the other way before Sora stopped him with ease.

"Don't worry! We might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we 't forget our friends." Goofy told Sora and Donald in his rare knowledgeable tone of voice.

"What makes you so sure? And is it possible for us to forget the Blues...I'd do anything to forget them!" Donald said while watching Cole still using the two Blue idiots as target practice.

"Sora, when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us?"

"Of course not! I'd never forget you! But the Blues on the other hand...I don't think will ever be able to forget them." Sora said while watching Cole still using the Blues as target practice.

"Well, see, there ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy explained to Sora with a smile.

"Yeah...You're right. Thanks, Goofy."

"I guess there's nothing to be scared of after all. So let's go!"

Donald then begins to walk away before being stopped by Sora...

"Hey, Donald...Back when I was a Heartless, who was the one who clobbered, hmm?"

"THAT's what you should be forgetting!"

Sora and Goofy just stand there and laugh while a laugh track can be heard. Cole can still be seen using the Blues as target practice in the background...

"Ha ha ha!" Sora just kept laughing while grabbing onto his sides.

Sora then lead his party towards the fourth floor a few minutes later. Over in another section of the castle Axel and Larxene can be seen. They can be seen talking in the same room they were in during chapter seven. Axel now with his coat on can be seen smoking another cigarette in his mouth. Larxene can be seen standing in front of the red pyro with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid."

"And you're not?" Axel asked the blond Emo while looking at her body in the most perverted way possible. While trying not to get caught...

"I haven't made up my mind...but I'd like to know what's on yours." Larxene said while making the mistake of not wording her sentence the correct way.

"Easy me in between your thighs in bed!" Axel said with a Cheshire like grin across his face.

"Hey Axel wanna know what my favorite movie is?" Larxene asked the perverted red head.

"Sure baby what is it?"

"TWISTER!" Larxene said before grabbing Axel's crotch and then twisting it hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is going to get worse before it gets better!" Axel said in a very painful tone of voice after Larxene let go of his crotch.

"I didn't ask for a perverted answer Axel!"

"He became a Heartless, Larxene ― and you know what happens to people who do. There happy?"

"People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings...they're consumed by the darkness. And yes Axel I'm very happy about your non perverted comment."

"Right. But that didn't happen to Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. Only one other man ever managed to do that. Well I'd be more happy if we could French kiss again! Come on Larxene you know you liked it...don't lie baby!"

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you ― the heart chosen by the Keyblade. Also Axel I just wanna let you know that you're a PIG!"

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in his most secret depths? And just to let you know Larxene if being a pig means that I can still get in between your legs...then that's fine with me babe!" Axel told Larxene while blowing a smoke ring that looks like a heart with an arrow through it.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel. And you're never going to get any of this! So you can just keep on dreaming you spiky haired perv!" Larxene told Axel while pointing down to her pussy with her finger.

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist. By the way is that a challenge? Cause if it is then count me in! I love challenges baby especially if the prize is having sex with you!" Axel told Larxene with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Your hopeless Axel." Larxene said while rolling her eyes at the fiery pervert.

Upon entering Floor 4, Sora and his party talks with one another. While Cole once again uses the Blues as target practice to pass the time. Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen trying to figure out the reason why they keep losing their memories.

"So except for our friends, we're forgetting everything bit by bit..." Donald said while tapping his foot as he thought about the situation.

"Hmm...I wonder what we just forgot." Goofy said while trying to remember what he forgot.

The three heroes just stand there while trying to remember what exactly it is that they just forgot...

"I can't think of anything. Guess I musta forgot it...But whatever it was, it must not have been that important, a-hyuck!"

"Right, or else you wouldn't have forgot it. See, look at this." Sora told the two Disney icons while showing them Kairi's good luck charm.

"What's that?" Donald asked Sora while looking at the charm.

"It's a good luck charm Kairi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised I'd return it. I'll never forget that promise. That's why I'll never forget Kairi. I wonder what she's doingnow..." Sora said while turning around before pocketing the charm.

An image of Kairi appears and then her hair begins turning lighter...

"Wuh?" Sora said stupidly while looking at the image with a dumb look on his face.

The image then disappears as quickly as it appeared seconds later right in front of Sora...

"Oh...Who...who was that?" Sora said out loud as the image vanished seconds later.

"Hello? This world to Sora! You still with us?" Donald said to Sora while trying to get him out of daydream land.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Never mind."

"Well, let's keep going." Goofy said before walking towards the next room.

As Sora lead his comrades to the location of the next world Cole hit both Caboose and Tucker with energy balls. Right before running after the young Keyblade Master seconds later. The two Blue soldiers while their shields recharged weakly got up and did the same.

After the blinding white flash faded. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cole, and the Blues could be seen in an urban area. The entire sky was covered with skyscrapers, buildings as far the eye could see. Several people walked by the odd bunch without paying any attention to them.

"Where are we?" Sora asked his comrades.

"Gwarsh sure is big hyuck!" Goofy said while admiring the scenery.

"Were in a city guys!" Cole told everyone.

"At last we're back on earth!" Tucker said joyfully.

"This isn't your world idiot, now shut up before I use you for target practice."

"Shutting up now!" Tucker said before shutting his perverted mouth.

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked Sora while looking at the new world.

"Eh good question I don't have the slightest clue." Sora said while scratching his head covered with brown spiky hair.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from a nearby building, a couple of people screamed and ran in panic. While a bunch of other people just started running around in various places. Screams of bloody murder could be heard either way though.

"Help someone's robbing the bank!" A civilian said while running away from said bank.

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Another innocent bystander screamed before doing so.

"Abandon ship women and children last!"

"Bloody murder, bloody murder, bloody murder!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sora said with a puzzled look while watching the whole scene in front of him.

"Maybe it's be an idiot day? Might be a national holiday here." Donald said while watching the idiotic civilians of the new world make fools of themselves. For the mage it was no different from every other day in his life so far.

"We should check it out!" Cole said while summoning an energy ball in each of his hands.

"Why do that when we can just send Tucker and Caboose to check it out for us? If nothing happens to them then we know that everything is OK. If something does happen to them then we can go in there and kill whatever murdered both Tucker and Caboose. Best plan ever!" Sora said while explaining said plan to his teammates.

"Hey you can't just order us around to see who ever might kill us!" Tucker said while objecting to Sora's plan.

"Overruled!" Sora told Tucker while pointing at him dramatically.

"Well me and Caboose won't check it out right Caboose?" Tucker asked his dumb blue ally after listening to Sora's ruling.

"I want candy!"

"I want a new lawyer!" Tucker demanded after listening to Caboose's random outbursts.

"So its settled then, Tucker and Caboose will check out whats ever robbing the bank!" Sora said with a smile on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'd rather go to an alternative dimension where your paired up with Nintendo characters instead of Disney ones! Maybe it would be less gay then this one! I wonder if the Angry Video Game Nerd lives there?" Tucker said while trying to figure a way out of having to go inside of the bank across the street.

"Well too bad Tucker now move!" Cole shouted to the cyan perverted soldier.

"Hey your not my Captain! My Captain died. Your not even ranked...which makes you a civilian! I don't take orders from civilians!"

Before Tucker could see it coming, Cole put his hand toward Tucker and Caboose. Cole then used his powers to teleport both Tucker and Caboose inside the bank...

"Cool! But can you fix the Gummi ship's TV and DVD player? It's been broken for months now!" Donald asked Cole after watching him teleport both Tucker and Caboose to the bank.

"I'm a Assistant District Attorney, not a mechanic!"

"Yeah but we haven't been able to watch Adult Swim for months now! I'm missing Bleach, Death Note, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. I need my fix and fast! Come on Cole I'll give you half of my munny I've earned since my first trip to Traverse Town." Sora asked the half demon attorney while trying his best to negotiate.

"I earn more then that in a simple court case!"

"Yes but do they pay you in RPG money? Which is the only currency that you can use in this Disney and Final Fantasy crossover might I add!"

"He has a point you know. Wait you haven't spent any of your munny since the start of our last adventure...seriously?" Donald asked Sora surprised that he still has his munny that he saved up during KH1.

"No!"

"Goofy he's been holding out on us!" Donald shouted to his Disney ally while pointing at Sora.

Back inside the bank, Tucker and Caboose appeared. Tucker was covered in black stuff for some reason, while Caboose wasn't. Civilians can be seen running around while screaming random stuff. While the two blue soldiers can be seen looking around at the mostly destroyed bank.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH were all gonna die!" One of the civilians said while running around aimlessly in the bank.

"Hello black Tucker!" Caboose told Tucker after noticing his armor had changed.

"Shut up Caboose I'm not black you dumb rookie!"

"OK Black Tucker!"

"I hate you...racist!" Tucker said with an irritated look behind his helmet.

"Tucker what does raceist mean?"

Caboose and Tucker kept walking until they came across the Banks vault, in there, a huge muscular man, with tubes connected to his head, wearing a red gigantic suit, and white mask on his face can be seen. Also with him was a girl in a green dress with red hair, they were Bane and Poison Ivy, the ones causing this chaos.

"Oh sweet a hot red head...dibs!"

"Then I will play with the big muscular Mexican wrestler! This will be so much fun Tucker!"

"Yeah whatever Caboose!"

Before Tucker and Caboose could get near them, several plant vines from the ground binded the two together. Squeezing the two so hard their shields started to flicker yellow. Their armor also started to crack in various places as well...

"Alright kinky that's what I'm talking about baby a little foreplay before the main event! Tucker likey..."

"Tucker this is all you and your rock's fault! Now God is mad at us and has ordered the plants to kill us for your sins! I sure wish Church was here..."

"Shut up you black armored freak!" Poison Ivy yelled at the two Blood Gulch soldiers.

"Hey Tucker I didn't know you were black!"

"So Ivy what should I do with them? Pound them to dust, or chew them and use their bones as toothpicks?" Bane asked the plant loving villain known as Poison Ivy in an South American accent.

"Quickly Tucker repent to God so the plants won't kill us!"

"Hey Caboose yeah shut the hell up already!"

"I got a better idea lets take these two as hostages, maybe they're worth something!"

"Hey baby you can take me hostage any day...in your bed! Bow chicka bow wow!"

"That's a burn!"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"In your dreams, black boy!"

"Tucker you said that you weren't black."

"Shut up already Caboose!"

Over with Sora's group across from the bank the four heroes can be seen waiting for Tucker and Caboose's return. Sora can be seen looking at the bank with a sniper rifle that he got from Caboose. Well actually traded for some candy along with colors and a coloring book. Go figure it's Caboose...

"Hey Cole was the bank covered in giant killer vines earlier? Which are now viciously thrashing everyone and thing that gets near the bank! Oh man there goes a police helicopter, SWAT van, and now an ice cream truck! Man what's next a lunatic who wears makeup and uses playing cards as weapons? It's like being in a Saturday morning cartoon." Sora said while watching the bank through the sniper rifle he got from Caboose.

"It must be the girl in the green dress!"

"There's a girl in a green dress...seriously? Where I don't see her?" Sora said while still looking through his sniper rifle.

"Right there next to that guy who looks like a wrestler!"

"Hey are they having Mexican wrestling auditions today? Maybe we can get some nachos while were at it!" Sora said after summoning his Keyblade.

"So what do we do?" Donald asked Sora while equipping his staff.

"Easy we go get those nachos!"

"Maybe the nachos are in the bank?" Donald said while observing the almost destroyed bank.

"Eh I think I saw a sign that said that they're a couple of blocks down the road."

"Hey Sora I think I heard that Mexican wrestler guy call you gay!" Donald told his unofficial key wielding leader.

"I think I heard him say that he slept with Riku's mom."

"Hey Sora I dare you to go in there and beat up the wrestler guy!" Donald told Sora while trying to get Sora to go in the bank.

"How much you wanna bet that I can beat him?"

"All my munny!"

"Fine your on! VICTORY IS MINE!" Sora yelled while running towards the bank with his Keyblade equipped in both hands.

Sora's group then entered the bank, they saw Bane and Ivy torturing Tucker and Caboose! Well for normal people it would be considered torture. But this is Tucker and Caboose were talking about...

"Hey Mexican wrestler guy...you think you can take on the Soraster?" Sora said while taking his shirt off Hulk Hogan style.

"On second thought maybe we shouldn't let Sora watch wrestling anymore." Donald told Goofy while watching the young Keyblade Master battle Bane.

"I'm gonna use your bones as toothpicks when I'm done with you!"

"When I'm done with you not even…" Before Sora could continue, Bane punched Sora straight in the face, send the teen flying to the wall.

"How long do you think Sora will survive with Nacho Libre over there?" Donald asked Cole and Goofy while watching the fight and eating nachos.

"I'd give him..." Cole said while he saw Bane lift Sora up, and toss him to one of the walls, Bane then started to beat Sora up like a punching bag. "10 seconds!"

"Good just enough time to get more nachos!" Donald said while eating the rest of his nachos.

Sora could be seen knocked out on the floor with stars circling around his head. Then suddenly a man wearing a Referee suit, came out of nowhere, he kneeled down next to Sora and counted, "3...2...1...0! BANE IS THE WINNER!" Said the referee while holding Bane's hand up high. Suddenly a wild crowd could be heard cheering.

"Thank you, Thank you, I'll be here all week!" Bane said while bowing to the mysterious crowd.

"Man is it just me or does this story seem to be getting more random then the last one?" Donald asked Cole and Goofy while still eating his nachos.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my trailer!" Cole said before walking off the screen.

"Hey since when does he get a trailer? I want a trailer to! I should get one anyways since I'm one of the stars!" Donald protested while still eating his nachos.

"Grawsh Donald maybe we should stop breaking the 4th wall before something bad happens...like last time hyuck!"

"Shut up Goofy before they hear you!" Donald told his dumb ally while putting his hand over his mouth.

"They did it again!" A black robed person said on his cell phone while standing inside of the bank.

"Who are ya talking about Donald?"

"The 4th wall police that's who!"

Suddenly Bane walked up to Donald, he flatted Donald with his fist. Donald could be seen flat as a pancake. With stars hovering right above his head.

"Man I got a killer headache all of a sudden...ouch! This is all those blue idiots fault!"

"Geez Donald are you OK?" Goofy asked his flattened duck friend.

"Just get that purple guy...the medic...what's his name again? Oh forget it just get the purple guy to heal me! I don't wanna die here!"

"Now Bane lets get the hell out of here these guys are starting to creep me out! And they're scaring my plants!"

"Sure just let me get the money and..." Before Bane could go back into the vault a loud crash was heard from inside it.

"Goofy if I die I want you to have my nachos...just don't let Tucker or Caboose have any! You can let Sora have some...he's not a bad kid."

"Gwarsh Donald I'm not sure being flat as a pancake kills ya!"

"Well it sure does hurt like hell!"

"Maybe we should continue with the plot...hyuck!"

"Good idea...just don't let the Blues get my nachos!"

"Would someone please get on with the plot already?" A person yelled from the audience that can be seen watching our heroes from a movie screen. Which looks like an I-Max screen over in a movie theater.

"Hey man shut the hell up and sit down so we can continue the story already! Geez the nerve of some people..." Donald said while Goofy helped him get out of his pancake form.

"Alright I'm back! What did I miss?" Cole said after walking back on screen beside Donald and Goofy. He can be seen eating a donut...

"Donald got squished by Bane hyuck!"

"Sounds like fun! Where's Sora at?"

"Bane knocked him out!" Donald informed the half demon.

"Riku's mom are you hitting on me?" Sora said while still dazed from Bane's last attack and also while drool can be seen coming out of his mouth.

"Wheres Batman?" A person from the audience said.

"Shut the hell up were getting there!" Cole said before hurling an energy ball at the screen. It then bounced off and hit both Tucker and Caboose instead...

"Right about...NOW!" Donald informed everyone with a bag of ice on his head.

"Now? Whens now?" Tucker asked confused by Donald's words.

"This is why your being crushed by giant killer vines!" Donald told the perverted blue soldier.

"Whys that?" Goofy asked the short tempered mage.

"Easy Goofy...because he's not paying attention! That's why."

"No thats Caboose!" Tucker said while listening to Donald.

"Tucker when is Batman coming?" Caboose asked his cyan ally while being crushed by the vines.

"Shut up Caboose!"

"Gee Donald is Sora still knocked out?" Goofy asked his Disney ally while standing near Sora's unconscious body.

"Now I'm gonna crush your bones to dust!" Bane told Donald, Goofy, and Cole while running towards them.

"Quickly lets cut to a commercial break so as not to scar all the minds of the children reading this! It's just too violent and gory to see." Donald said while covering his eyes as Bane got closer to the three.

"Good luck!" Cole said while shimmering out of harms way.

"Gee Donald I wonder what's taking Batman so long?"

"Eh maybe he got stuck in traffic?"

"Maybe he's not coming after all?"

"Shut up you big palooka!"

"Any last words you Disney freaks?" Bane asked Donald and Goofy as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes can we go to that commercial break now?" Donald asked Bane while equipping his staff and shaking all over.

Suddenly the center glass roof of the bank breaks as the glass shards fall on the floor. As the glass hits the floor a figure lands right in front of Bane. The figure can be seen wearing a black cape, cowl, boots, gloves, pants, and shirt. On the figure's chest a yellow circle can be seen with a black bat on the front. Around his waist a yellow belt is also visible...

"Time to go back to Arkham Asylum Bane!" The figure who looked like a giant bipedal bat told the steroid freak.

"IT'S THE BATMAN!"

"Hey look Donald Batman's here!"

"He must have used the freeway then."

"I think you done enough damage for one day Bane!"

"I think not Dark Knight scum!" Bane said as he started to pump more venom into his body.

"Just like the big green monster superhero who gets mad for no reason like Church!" Caboose said with a stupid face while watching Batman battle Bane.

"This is DC not Marvel Caboose you freaking idiot!" Tucker yelled at his stupid blue ally.

"So that isn't the spider guy?"

"That's Spider-Man you blue tard!"

"Its Spider-Guy Tucker! Don't you listen to the radio?"

"That's Batman you brainless moron!"

Moments later Sora woke up after being attacked by Bane earlier...

"Ow what happened?"

"Oh, oh, oh Tucker let me tell the story...please?"

"Whatever!"

"Yeah on second thought I'll pass!" Sora said before running over to Donald and Goofy's side. With Keyblade in hand...

"Gwarsh should we help Batman out?"

"Your right Goofy we should help out that man who dresses like a bat!" Sora said as he pointed his Keyblade towards Bane's position.

"What about Poison Ivy?" Cole asked Sora after shimmering right next to the teen.

"Eh Caboose and Tucker are doing a good job taking care of her as it is."

"How by being crushed by vines?"

"Yeah I think it's pretty obvious!"

"Thats not taking care of her!"

"Who cares as long as they're both dead I don't care!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Tucker yelled at Sora from across the room.

"Good cause you needed to you pervert!"

"Hey Sora, lets take care of Bane!"

"Good idea Cole! Besides I need to pay back that steroid freak for earlier anyways!"

Sora and Co. charged at Bane, who was too busy fighting Batman to notice everyone coming at him. Cole fired several energy balls at Bane, while Sora slashed at him several times across the back. Batman jumped, and kicked Bane in the face, while pulling out his battarang and throwing it at high speed. The battarang cut off Bane's supply of Venom, as he grew smaller in size.

"Is it just my imagination or is he growing weaker all of a sudden?" Sora asked his comrades while watching Bane becoming weaker.

"I broke his tubes that contained his venom that makes him stronger! With out the venom, Bane will become weak!"

"Alright let's finish him off while we still have a chance!" Donald said with his staff in both of his hands.

"This is for beating me up!" Sora said while performing Strike Raid on Bane.

"And this is for flattening me you block head!" Donald said while casting a Thunder spell on Bane.

"And this was for making me lose my bet!" Sora said while slashing at Bane.

"OK now your just over doing it." Cole said while an anime styled sweat drop formed on his head.

"Now it's your turn Ivy! Release the hostages now!" Batman ordered the tree hugging villain.

"Release the hostages? Wait ignore that you can keep them!" Sora said while thinking about how much he doesn't want to see Caboose and Tucker again.

"Yeah and kill them ASAP...please!" Donald told Ivy while healing everyone.

"So we won't have to see them ever again!" Cole said wanting Caboose and Tucker dead.

"I'll release the hostages Batman if you can beat my man-eating plant!"

Suddenly a large Venus-Fly trap that somewhat resembled a piranha plant from the Mario Games burst through the ground.

"Since when did DC have Mario references?"

"Oh Tucker is the plumber man going to come and save us?"

"Aw crap!" Sora said while watching the giant plant come up from the ground.

"Well look on the bright side if were lucky then maybe both Tucker and Caboose will be killed in the crossfire." Donald said while summoning a Blizzard spell.

"Oh I think we'll be more then lucky!" Cole said with a grin on his face.

"Eh maybe we should sit this one out. I can barely move as it is anyways!" Sora said while rubbing his arms.

Then one of the monsters vines grabbed Sora and pulled him near to Tucker and Caboose.

"I hate both of you and hope that you burn in Hell!"

"Hey Sora!" Caboose said cheerly to his spiky haired friend.

"Shut up Caboose I hate you the most!"

"Is it too late to find the King without Sora's help?" Donald asked Cole and Goofy after seeing the young teen captured by Ivy.

"I don't see why it matters I was just going to kill you all off myself anyways."

"You say something Mr. Cole?"

"I said that I think now would be a good time to rescue Sora!" Cole said while summoning an energy ball in his right hand.

"Attack them my beloved plant!" Ivy said while her plant lunged at Sora's group.

"Freeze you overgrown twig!" Donald told the giant plant while casting Blizzard spells at it.

Cole used several fireballs which was a good thing as the plant started to burn. Batman used his battarang to free Sora and the Blues. The plant burned down as Ivy looked on in terror...

"My baby!" Ivy screamed in agony.

"Did the Blues die yet?" Donald asked after finishing Ivy's plant off with a Fire spell.

"No unfortunately!" Cole said as Donald saw the Blues and was disgruntled by this fact.

"Mother f-r!"

Both Bane and Ivy were cuffed and were sent to Arkham. Tucker could be seen trying to chase the police van that had Ivy and Bane in it...

"Hey baby, you forgot to give me your number!" Tucker shouted to Ivy while running.

"Maybe we should have let them take Tucker and Caboose as well." Sora suggested while watching Tucker make a fool out of himself.

"Wow Spider-Guy that was amazing! Could you make me a pony?"

"Why couldn't have you just perished in the bank? Or all the other times we were close to dying before coming to Castle Oblivion? Like the time when we fought against Ansem for example!" Donald said while stomping on his hat after throwing it to the ground. In aggravation at the two stupid Blue soldiers.

Just then out of nowhere Sora, Cole, and Batman were frozen solid. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues turned their heads to see a figure encased in blue cold armor and glass helmet. Who also wielded a gun that fired ice from it. It was Mr. Freeze...

"Was that too cold for you?"

"Reminds me of the time when we fought against Sub-Zero." Donald said while shaking from the cold temperature.

"I'll show you Sub Zero!" Freeze said as he put his hand forward and an ice beam was released from his hand which then froze Donald.

"Great now what?" Tucker said as he stood by Caboose and Goofy.

"You two come with me!" Mr. Freeze said while freezing Goofy. Freeze then froze the Blues dead in their tracks as his henchmen grabbed the Blues and hauled them away to parts unknown.

"This really sucks!" Sora said while still frozen solid.

Hours later everyone was thawed from Mr. Freeze's ice thanks to Batman...

"Well at least the Blues are finally dead!" Donald said after being thawed out from his frozen prison.

Suddenly a person with a brown coat with a police badge on it, wearing glasses, has white hair and mustache approached Batman. It was police commissioner Gordan of the Gotham PD.

"Batman we got word that Mr. Freeze has taken two people in strange teal and blue armor captive!"

"D-t I thought they were dead!" Donald yelled while throwing his hat on the ground in anger.

"I'm on it Commissioner!"

"Poison Ivy, and Bane have escaped Arkham as well!"

"Don't worry I'll find them before they can do anymore harm!"

"Good job Batman! Gotham can always count on you!"

After Gordan left to find the whereabouts of said villains. Batman started to walk the other way Sora tried to stop him.

"Hey don't bother trying to find the Blues, its not worth it."

"I have to Its my duty to protect this city from crime!"

"Well you can protect this city just don't save the Blues! Trust me you'll regret it if you do...I know we do!" Donald said while putting his hat back on his head.

"I have to!"

"No you don't trust me! Come on guys help me out here! This is our only chance in getting rid of the Blues forever!" Sora told Cole, Donald, and Goofy.

"Gwarsh Sora I don't know, the Blues aren't that bad!"

"Shut up Goofy you big palooka!" Donald yelled at his ally while hitting him over the head with his staff.

"Trust us Batman! Save yourself the trouble!" Cole said while trying to reason with the Dark Knight.

"I'll give you all of my munny if you reconsider saving the Blues!" Sora told Batman while trying to make him change his mind.

"My mind is made up!"

"Just great. Now what guys?" Sora asked his allies in defeat.

"Lets help Batman find the Blues, even though I don't want to. It's the only way to get out of this world!"

"I guess your right Cole." Sora said grumbling to himself.

"I guess you guys can help out! We'll start searching for your friends at the bat cave!"

30 minutes later everyone arrived at Batman's lair the bat cave. Batman could be seen typing in his computer trying to gather clues to find out where the Blues have disappeared. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cole just looked around at the giant underground cave. Computers, lab equipment of all kinds, costumes, gadgets, and vehicles of all kinds could be seen. Batman could still be seen looking at the evidence on his computer.

"Uh excuse me Mr. Batman sir did you ever figure out who took the Blues?" Goofy asked Gotham's Dark Knight while standing a few feet behind the masked detective.

"Goofy you idiot we know who took them! We just don't know where they took them! Or even care for that matter..." Donald said while correcting Goofy's stupid mistake.

"It seems one of Mr. Freezes henchmen accidentally left a clue to where they took your friends. This playing card has a joker on it. And only one criminal in Gotham City uses a joker card as his calling card!"

"Gawrsh whose that Mr. Batman sir?"

"The Joker! Quickly everyone to Arkham Asylum!" Batman said before running towards the batmobile.

Batman then jumped in the batmobile and started it up. Seconds later the Dark Knight sped out of the bat cave in seconds. Leaving Sora and the others alone in the Dark Knight's lair.

"Er...now what?" Sora said out loud to his allies after watching Batman leave his hidden lair.

"Don't worry Sora I'll get us over there in no time!" Cole said before shimmering himself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to Batman's location.

Seconds later Sora and his group found themselves over at Arkham Asylum. Batman can be seen near the batmobile watching the nearby horizon. The four heroes ran towards the Dark Knight wondering what exactly was going on. Sora looked over at Batman's emotionless face with his Keyblade gripped in both hands.

"Hey uh...Batman what's going on?" Sora asked the masked detective with a worried look on his face. One which he had when something was wrong with his friends.

"Arkham has been taken over by the Joker and the other scum I locked away in there! That's it your going down clown...for good this time!" Batman said before taking out his Batcable and firing it at Arkham Asylum.

"Uh...Batman?" Sora said as the Dark Knight ascended into the air towards Arkham.

"Great he left us again! Freaking fantastic...this is all the Blues fault!" Donald said while swearing under his breathe at the same time.

Moments later Sora and his group found themselves in Arkham Asylum. The whole place could be seen over run by the insane criminals that it once imprisoned. Now the criminals ran the asylum with it's employees locked up behind steel bars. The whole place is made of concrete and steel with nothing but cells everywhere. Sora and his cohorts can be seen looking for Batman while trying to avoid enemy detection as well.

"I wonder where Batman went to?" Sora said while walking through the hundreds of hallways of Arkham.

"Hopefully not saving the Blues!" Donald said while cautiously looking around his surroundings.

A man then stopped Sora and his companions in their tracks so they couldn't go any further. Half of the man's face is white while the other is blue with scars. Also half of his hair is white and the other is black along with his suit he wore. The man could also be seen flipping a quarter in the air over and over again as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora asked the strange looking man while getting into a fighting stance.

"Looks like you boys have run into a dead end. Let's flip the coin and see if you live or die! Heads you live and tails you die by my hands." The mysterious figure said before getting ready to flip his lucky coin.

"What? Your gonna let a coin toss decide to kill us? YOUR INSANE!" Donald said after the figure explained how fate would decide whether or not they live.

"Gee Donald we our in an asylum after all...hyuck!"

"Shut up ya big palooka!" Donald yelled at Goofy before hitting him over the head with his staff.

The figure then flipped the coin in the air as Sora and the others watched it come slowly back down towards the ground. Before it could reach the ground the figure caught it in his hand and slapped it on his other hand.

"Well boys looks like it's your lucky day...cause it's heads which means you get to live. At least for now anyways!" The figure told Sora and the others while flipping his lucky coin.

"Lets get out of here before he changes his mind!" Sora said while panicking as the heroes ran away from the figure.

As the heroes stopped for a minute to catch their breaths, Goofy noticed a small present in the hall way. The present was purple with a giant green bow tied on top of it.

"Hey look guys someone left us a present Hyuck! Isn't that sweet?" Goofy said while walking towards the present box.

"Goofy why would anyone want to leave a present in the middle of nowhere, just for someone to pick it up?" Cole asked Goofy while looking at the present suspiciously.

"Its obviously a trap Goofy!" Sora told his companion while summoning his Keyblade.

"Aw phooey I'm not afraid of no trap!" Donald said while picking up the present.

"Donald I'm not sure its wise to open it!" Sora said while trying to warn his ill tempered companion.

"Whats the worse that could happen?" Donald said before opening the present.

Sora, and Cole then grabbed Goofy from where Donald was standing, as Donald opened the present. When Donald opened it, he saw…a large golden brown pie.

"A pie?" Donald asked shocked to see a pie in the present.

"A pie?" Sora and Cole said both at the same time.

"What flavor is it?" Goofy asked Donald curiously.

"Lets find out…" Before Donald could taste it, the pie exploded in his face in a cartoon fashion. Donald was then covered in soot before slowly falling to the ground.

"Grawsh Donald, it was a trap, hyuck!" Goofy told Donald after watching the pie explode in the mage's face.

"Medic...but not Doc please!" Donald said while lying on the floor still covered in soot.

"Cole if you would please?" Sora said while putting his hand on his head while shaking it slightly.

"_Why must I heal fools that I don't even like?_" Cole thought to himself in his mind while healing Donald.

As Donald was healed with a green aura in the shape of a cross, a strange laugh could be heard. One that sounded like a lunatic's laugh...

"Whose laughing?" Cole said irritated while summoning an energy ball.

As if on cue, a man with a purple suit, white skin, green hair, red lips, a flower on his suit, and yellow grinning teeth came out from the shadows.

"Why that would be me! The king of comedy, the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker!" Joker said while laughing hysterically.

"Nah the biggest Jokers are the Blues!" Donald said while correcting Joker.

Joker was annoyed by what Donald said but instead of taking his anger out he approached Donald. He then gave Donald, a Joker playing card.

"Heres my card!"

"Hey is this a collectible? Sweet more trading cards!" Donald said before the card exploded in his face. Causing his bill to flip upside down before hitting the floor.

"You'll get a real bang out of it!" Joker said while laughing at Donald's misery and his own joke.

"Hey you can 't hurt my friends you crazed lunatic!" Sora said while summoning his Keyblade.

"Why thank you! You just won the grand prize! Here's your reward! A collectible freak doll!" Joker said while giving Sora a pint size stuffed Joker doll.

"I don't even play with dolls!"

"Uh yes you do Sora!" Donald said who was recovered from Cole's healing powers.

"Oh and hows that Donald?" Sora asked Donald while giving him a demonic smile.

"I read it in your diary…which had a picture of you holding a Yoshi doll." Donald said before shutting his beak after realizing what he just said.

"DONALD I HOPE ONCE WE LEAVE THIS WORLD, I'll FORGET WHAT I JUST HEARD!" Sora shouted at the mage duck in anger.

As Sora was fuming, the Joker doll then exploded in Sora's hands seconds later...

"Ouchies...that hurt you prick!" Sora said to Joker angrily.

"Could you please tell us where the lousy Blue idiots are so we can get going?" Cole shouted at Joker impatiently.

"Blue idiots? You mean, these Blue idiots?" Joker said while pulling off a curtain to show the tied up Blue soldiers. Who can be seen hanging over a vat of acid.

"Hey Sora!" Caboose said with excitement to his spiky haired ally.

"Could you guys let us down, I hate being around both Caboose and the Joker!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you better let them go now!" Sora yelled at Joker even though he didn't want to save the Blues.

"Sure I will my boy, on one condition!"

"Whats that?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a good show!" Joker said while pulling out a bazooka out of nowhere.

"Is that a bazooka?" Donald asked while his eyes got bigger all of a sudden.

"Oh crap!" Sora said while noticing the green gun metal weapon of destruction pointing at him.

Before Joker could fire the Bazooka, Batman came from the Shadows and knocked the Joker to the floor. While using only his fists and knowledge in martial arts.

"Shows over Joker!"

"Batman you made it!" Sora said after noticing Batman seconds later.

"And in the nick of time to! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Donald said while grabbing his staff.

"Sorry batsy, but the show must go on!" Joker said while pulling out his Jack in a Box flamethrower.

"Not this time clown! Your going back in your cell Joker!" Batman told the Clown Prince of Crime while grabbing a batarang.

"Now hold on a second Batman you have way too many players on your team! And I'm all alone and by myself."

"What are you suggesting Joker?"

"That I at least get one other person to help me. HARLEY!"

Suddenly a girl with white powder on her face, black bandit mask, red and black costume, jester hat, and a giant wooden mallet appeared right beside Joker.

"Yes Mr. J?"

"Harley please be a dear and handle the two Disney characters and the attorney for me. While I handle batsy here and the spiky haired kid!"

"Sure thing puddin!" Harley said before walking towards Donald, Goofy, and Cole.

"And don't call me puddin."

"It's over Joker!" Batman told the Clown Prince of Crime while getting in a fighting stance.

"Why so serious Batman?"

The fight then started with Joker winding up his Jack in the box. Seconds later the box opened with a giant clown's head which looked like Joker. The Jack in the box then started to act like a flamethrower and set everything on fire. Sora's hair was singed by the flames right before Batman knocked him out of the way. The Dark Knight then threw a batarang at Joker knocking the flamethrower out of his hands.

"Now batsy that's not very nice! Good thing I have a few more tricks up my sleeves. Take this Batman!" Joker told Batman before throwing a hand full of playing cards at the detective.

The playing cards which had a razor sharp edge around them flew towards both Batman and Sora. Batman managed to deflect a few cards with another batarang before rolling out of the way. Sora deflected the rest with his Nintendo Keyblade while being sliced up by the cards. The cards went through Sora's clothes leaving rip marks and tares. Scratches and gashes along with blood could be seen all over the young boy's body. The young Keyblade Master then raised his Keyblade in the air and summoned a Fire spell. The fireball was then sent towards Joker who sent the ball of fire back to Sora with a large mallet. Sora managed to dodgeroll out of the way right before the fireball could hit him. Causing a big black scorch mark to appear on the wall that was behind the teen.

"Looks like I just hit a home run! Eh batsy?" Joker mocked at Batman while laughing uncontrollably.

Sora while wiping blood off his right cheek with his shirt sleeve got back to his feet. With a fiery look in his eyes Sora ran towards the crazed clown. Once Sora got close enough he jumped in the air and held the Keyblade over his head. Right before he could get one hit on Joker the psychotic clown pushed a button on the mallet. Before Sora knew it a spring boxing glove hit him in the face. This sent the teen flying backwards before hitting a nearby wall.

"Oh no Batman looks like I just knocked out your new partner! Clumsy me. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Batman then grabbed some small smoke grenades from his utility belt before tossing them at Joker. Suddenly the area was filled with smoke as the Clown Prince of Crime was blinded by the smoke screen. Batman then rushed at the clown before punching him hard in the face. Blood splattered as the Dark Knight punched the Joker like a punching bag. The Clown Prince of Crime retaliated by pulling out a knife nearly stabbing the masked detective. Batman quickly jumped back seconds before the knife could touch him. The caped crusader then uppercut the Joker right underneath his chin. Sending the mad clown flying a good few feet in the air. The Joker fell on his head not long afterwards with cuts, bruises, and gashes on his body. The psychopath clown then grabbed a nearby rocket launcher. He then started firing what appeared to be pies at Batman which exploded near the Dark Knight.

"What's wrong Batman you don't like my pies? I made them especially for you! They're explosive flavored! Your favorite! Hahahahahahahaha!"

As Joker bombarded the whole area with explosive pies Batman dodgerolled out of the way of the crazed clown's continuous attacks. Once the Dark Knight found a safe area from the Clown Prince of Crime he took out his batcable. Batman then swung across the room after firing the batcable at the ceiling. The masked detective then swung towards Joker and hit him square in the chest. Sending the loony clown across the room backwards before landing on his back.

Batman then slowly walked towards the marble less clown with caution. As soon as the Dark Knight got close enough the Joker took out an M16 machine gun and started firing wildly. Batman managed to roll out of the way of the mad clown's continuous shooting. The sounds of cackling could be heard as the Joker continued to fire his gun everywhere.

"Come out, come out where ever you are Batman! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Joker told Batman while reloading his machine gun before firing it like a mad man again.

Suddenly before even realizing it Batman threw his bat-bolas at the Joker's torso causing him to drop his weapon. Seconds later an electric shock ran through the Clown Prince of Crime's body before falling flat on his face. Batman then walked towards the fallen villain's unconscious body before picking him up by the collar.

"Game over clown!" Batman told the Joker before taking him back to his cell.

Hours later Batman, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cole, Tucker, and Caboose can be seen standing outside of Arkham Asylum. It's been a few hours since Batman and the Gotham Police Department put all the villains in their cells. Commissioner Gordon thanked the Dark Knight and Sora's group before leaving not long after putting the criminals back in their cells. Batman can be seen standing beside the batmobile while talking to Sora and Co.

"Thanks for the help Sora I really appreciate it. And I'm glad that you were able to get your friends back as well."

"Oh trust me Batman I wish we could say the same thing."

"Why can't you Blue idiots ever do anything right? Your so stupid you can't even die right!" Donald yelled at both Tucker and Caboose while going into a temperamental rage.

"Well Batman we just wanted to thank you also for saving us from Poison Ivy, Bane, and the Joker. We really appreciate it!"

"Yes thank you very much Spiderman we are very grateful for your assistance! No thanks to Tucker and his rock though!"

"I'm Batman!" The Dark Knight said before hopping into the batmobile and speeding off into the night. With the Batman theme song being heard as well.

"I did not realize that Spiderman had a car! This changes everything!"

"Shut the hell up Caboose!" Sora yelled at the blue armored idiot while being irritated.

**|Floors 4-5 Interlude|**

Not long afterwards Sora and the Blues ended up back in Caste Oblivion. As the door opened hundreds of bats flew out before our favorite idiots stepped out into view. Sora stops dead in his tracks as Donald and Goofy keep walking. Cole can be seen across the room hurling more energy balls at both Caboose and Tucker. As the blue soldiers ran around the whole room while trying not to get hit. At this point there was not much entertainment for the half demonic illusion.

"Who was that I remembered earlier? It wasn't Kairi...Was there...someone ? What was her name again? I know it, it was...It was..."

Donald just walks over to Sora with a ticked off look on his face...

"Sora, snap out of it!"

"Wuh?" Sora said with a dazed and stupid look on his face...just like Caboose.

"Get a move on! You want to find Riku, the king, Church, and Jacobs don't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

Everyone just walks off into the next room leaving Sora by himself. The teen looked around and noticed this seconds later. He then ran towards the next room trying to catch up with his allies...

"D-n! It was on the tip of my tongue..." Sora said while running towards the next room.

In another room the same blond girl from earlier can be seen drawing in her notepad again. As Sora and the others heads towards Floor 5 the Blues can be seen running around the area while energy balls flew towards them. Sora starts to walk through the new room before stopping again...

"I remember!"

Donald and Goofy turn back to their leader after stopping in their tracks...

"There was another girl."

"What? Where?" Goofy said dumbly while looking around the room.

"No, no, I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us used to together all the time."

"Well, I'll be! I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned her." Jiminy Cricket said while standing on Sora's right shoulder.

"Yeah...I forgot all about her. I think she went away when I was still ."

"That's strange. Why are you remembering all that now?" Donald asked Sora with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm not sure. But it's been coming back to me in places as we go through the castle."

"So what's her name?" Goofy asked Sora with curiosity.

"I don't remember. I feel kinda like a prick. Here we are, saying we won't forget friends...and I can't even remember her name."

"Sora..." Donald said while concerned about his young friend.

"Well, there's no rush! Let's keep going. You're bound to remember it, like the rest!" Goofy said in his wise old man tone of voice.

"I guess so." Sora said in an Emo tone of voice while shrugging his shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHH SON OF A B-H!" Tucker yelled while being thrown into the air by one of Cole's energy balls. He then ended up landing in the next room flat on this face.

"Hmm this reminds of the time when..." Sora started to say before a flashback began.

**Flashback of chapter 2 Painting the Town Blue **

"And where is Tucker?" Church asked looking around for his cyan armored friend.

"!" Yuffie screamed before kicking Tucker into the entrance door to Traverse Town. Which he then fell down on the ground flat on his face.

"And that was Private Tucker." Church said after watching Yuffie kick Tucker.

**End of Flashback **

"Yeah why couldn't we have been stuck with the Reds instead? They don't seem to be as annoying as the Blues!" Donald said while remembering how much he hated the Blue soldiers.

"Yeah I wonder what Riku is doing right now?" Sora said while wondering what his best friend was doing at the moment.

Over in another part of Castle Oblivion Riku, Leo, and the Reds (minus Grif) can be seen battling against they're arch nemesis Vile. Or the purple armored fag if you're Riku. Vile can be seen firing missiles and Fuel Rod Cannon mortar at both Riku and the Reds. Riku can be seen in his Dark Form sending energy blasts from his Soul Eater at Vile. Shadow is seen on one side of Riku using his Chaos Spear. Sarge, Simmons, and Donut can be seen on the other side of Riku firing their guns. Leo is seen behind the Reds and Riku healing them whenever needed. While Grif is seen doing...

"Grif get over here and help us fight Vile you no good lazy b-d!" Sarge yelled at the lazy orange soldier who was smoking at the sidelines.

"Yeah sorry Sarge I can't I'm on my break. Union rules!"

"Grif you dirt bag there ain't no breaks! Now get over here and start firing your gun or I'm sending Donut over there to make you!"

"Oh sorry Sarge uh...um...eh...ah it looks like my gun is jammed! Nope I don't think I'm gonna be able to right now. Sorry about that guys maybe next time!"

"They're won't be a next time meat shield if Vile kills all of us! Now get over here and start shooting or else I'm gonna go over there and make you! And trust me you big orange baby you don't want that!"

"Oh yeah I uh just remembered Sarge I'm...uh on vacation! Yeah that's right vacation...so uh sorry I can't help right now. Uh maybe later when my vacation is over...yeah like freaking never!" said while mumbling to himself and still smoking in his armor.

"Hey Sarge how come Grif gets vacations and no one else does?" Donut asked his commanding officer while firing at Vile with his battle rifle.

"Donut there are no vacations because were not at the canyon! There will be no vacations till were back at Blood Gulch! And Grif gets none because I took his away months ago! Now you better get over here you sorry excuse for a soldier...or else!"

"Oh yeah sorry Sarge but my doctor told me not to fight because I'm having surgery soon. He even wrote me a doctor's excuse also! So yeah sorry guys but uh you know how it is...doctor's orders and stuff!" Grif said while holding up his so called doctor's excuse.

"Grif that's not even a real doctor's excuse to begin with you lousy excuse for a soldier!"

"Yeah Doc isn't even a real doctor...he's a freaking medic who sucks at even that!" Simmons told his orange lazy comrade.

"That's it I've had enough of this!" Sarge said before walking over to where Grif is.

Sarge then melee attacked Grif with his shotgun before using him as a shield. He then ran back to his position while still using Grif as a shield. Everyone just kept attacking Vile while Leo healed anyone who needed to be healed at the moment. Except Grif because Sarge wouldn't let him...

Back over with Sora and the gang who can be seen in another room with a save point and a figure. The figure has on a black hooded coat, purple fabric over his mouth, brown boots, brown backpack on his back, and lots of weapons along with other items inside his coat. This is none other then the famous Resident Evil 4 Merchant! In the background Cole can be seen still using the Blues as target practice. Sora just stands there and looks at the Merchant with confusion.

"Who the f-k are you?" Sora asks the Merchant with a confused look on his face.

"Welcome stranger." The Merchant said while opening up his coat to reveal lots of weapons and items for sale.

"AHHHHHHHHH he's a flasher watch out Sora!" Donald yelled at Sora while aiming his staff at the Merchant.

"Got some rare things on sale...stranger."

"Er nah that's OK man were good...maybe next time!" Sora said while being creeped out by the Merchant.

"Come back anytime." The Merchant said while closing his coat and just standing still at the same spot.

"Hyuck thanks Mr. Merchant we will!"

"Oh man a save point about time! I've been meaning to save my progress for awhile now!" Sora said while walking towards the glowing green circle on the floor right beside the Merchant.

Right when Sora stepped into the save point a list of save slots came up. The first one is the currently used save file that contained all of Sora's CoM data. As Sora highlighted the first save file he pushed his PS2 controller's X button to write over his last file data. A few minutes later a red box appeared telling the young teen that his memory card was full. This of course irritated the young Keyblade Master...

"AHHHHHHHHH son of a b-h! My freaking memory card is full d-t! Now I'll have to quit and clear out my memory card before I can save! Mother f-r!" Sora said before nothing but a black screen could be seen.

Seconds later a screen showing Sora's memory card files could be seen. Then out of nowhere Church with his cobalt Mark VI and sniper rifle appeared. The blue soldier just stood at the right side and looked at the screen.

"Dude you have way too much s-t on this thing! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Yeah I know just help me sort through all of this so we can continue!"

"Hey why the hell am I not in this story by the way? Whose freaking clever idea was it to cut me out of Red vs Blue the RE: Chain of Memories Saga? Mind answering that you key sucking homo?"

"Now isn't the time to argue about this Church! Just hurry up and help me clear out my memory card so we can continue! Or you'll never be seen again in this story!"

"Fine whatever...cock bite!"

"Yeah I've really missed you to buddy..." Sora told Church with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well looks like someone has played a lot of Naruto on your PS2...I can only imagine who."

"CABOOSE!"

"Tucker did it!" Caboose said from out of nowhere.

"Yeah I'm not surprised. Whose DDR save file is this?" Church asked from within the memory card.

"Oh yeah that's Kairi's save file. She's always making me and Riku play DDR with her whenever we get a chance to."

"There seems to be a Devil May Cry 3 save file on here as well."

"That would be Riku's since he loves to play that game all the time!"

"Yeah I'm gonna go ahead and say that this Playboy Mansion save file is defiantly Tucker's!"

"TUCKER YOU PERVERT!"

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

"OK this Metal Gear Solid 3 save file is mine! I can defiantly say that much."

"Anything else?"

"Just the Kingdom Hearts Saga save file from the last story and a bunch of crap that doesn't need to be here. That's about it!"

"OK just get rid of the stuff we don't need and that should be enough space. Then we can continue the story finally."

"Alright hang on and give me a second." Church said before reloading his sniper rifle.

A few minutes after deleting all the unnecessary files on Sora's memory card by shooting them Church was finished. The cobalt soldier then just looked back at the screen seconds later...

"OK there finished!"

"Alright thanks Church I appreciate it! Now we can continue!" Sora said before restarting his PS2.

"I hate my life!" Church said before vanishing.

After going through everything once again in this chapter Sora finally makes it back to the save point. He then saves his progress right beside the Merchant yet again. Which then replenished both his HP and MP points along with the Blues ammo and grenades...

In the many halls of Castle Oblivion, Wyoming could be seen walking down one of the very long paths.

"Bloody hell, why must these Organization chaps must use such a huge castle for a hideout? Something like the Batcave would've been nice!" Wyoming said while trying to ignore his backache from all the walking he's done.

Belthazor then shimmered right in front of Wyoming's. Belthazor gave Wyoming an evil frown. The bounty hunter's facial expression couldn't be seen because of his visor.

"Well Wyoming it has been awhile!" The evil half demon illusion said.

"Belthazor my fellow evil ally, how's it been? Visit your boss or whatnot?" Wyoming greeted the half demon attorney.

"Yeah except hothead wants me to travel with Sora and the Blues in my alter ego, you know how terrible it is to travel with the Blues? I feel like facing the Charmed Ones head on without any powers!" Belthazor said in disgust.

"Well it can't be any worse then working with these Organization blokes, I was scarred for life when I saw Axel try to do it with Larxene!" Wyoming said while remembering the times when Axel forced Larxene into his hot tub and then got beat up later for it.

"Yeah that is worse, but the Blues are a nightmare, any how, where are you going?" Belthazor asked Wyoming curiously.

"Going to spy on Vexen, the so called scientist of the Organization. I figured a chap like him could have juicy information we could send to O'Malley."

"I heard he's gay!"

"Its probably the long hair. Most hippies are though."

Belthazor then shimmered Wyoming, along with himself, to Vexen's lab which looked like a rip off of Dr. Frankensteins' lab, with a design of a top secret cloning lab. Vexen could be seen next to a cloning tank. Inside the tank was a clone of Riku.

"ITS ALIVE!" Screamed Vexen while thunder and lightning could be heard outside the castle.

Belthazor and Wyoming approached him. Vexen caught eye of them and approached them as well. The three just stood a few feet apart from one another...

"Well if it isn't the new members of our humble Organization! Has Marluxia sent you down here?" The long haired blond asked the two spies.

"Not really we were just in the neighborhood Barbie!" Belthazor said with a smile on his face.

"For the last time I'm not GAY!" Vexen said while throwing a tantrum.

"Oh come on everyone knows your gay, so stop denying it, so what are you cooking down here mate?" Wyoming asked Vexen with a puzzled look behind his visor.

"Glad you asked my British friend, I'm working on the perfect weapon so we can finally get Sora along with Riku, and use their powers to control the world!" Vexen said while showing the two better villains the Riku clone in the tank filled with water.

"Gee Vexen we didn't know you were so desperate to be with Riku that you had to clone him to be near him!" Belthazor said while looking at the Riku clone who was naked.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I"M NOT GAY! Your much worse then Zexion!" Vexen said while pouting like a school girl.

Wyoming looked around the lab and noticed some familiar people in other pods. In these pods were people that resembled the Beatles, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, and Johnny Depp. In fact these were their clones. Johnny Depp looked more like Jack Sparrow though...

"I see you had the time to clone these people as well! I didn't know you liked the Beatles! I'm a huge fan of them as well. Long live the bloody 60's mate" Wyoming said while doing the rock on symbol with his hands.

"Who doesn't like the Beatles? I mean the Beatles are the greatest music group in history!" Vexen said while ranting on about the Beatles and they're so called greatness. Even though they dissed Jesus...that wasn't cool mate! Yes I am Baptist and I do love Jesus...so screw you reader! OK I'm done...

"So you decided to get all of these guys DNA and clone them so you could live your dark fantasies? Man you are gay!" Belthaozor said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Um...no, I did it so I could get their autographs! AND I'M NOT GAY!"

"Uh-huh, yeah whatever helps you sleep at night!" Belthazor said while rolling his eyes.

"Look if you two don't mind, I need to tend to Riku number 500!" Vexen said while standing in front of the tank that contained the naked Riku clone.

"Riku 500? You cloned over 500 Rikus?" Belthazor said shocked by this little known fact.

"You must be one really lonely homo!" Wyoming stated to Vexen while thinking about what he said.

"Aw shut up! And its Nothing like that! When I started to clone Riku, the first one was really weak, and did nothing but cry! So I did it again, and again until I got it right! I also ended up accidentally cloning other people as well like Mario, Luigi, Tails, Sonic, Yoshi, Master Chief, the Arbiter, and some guy named KingdomKey23! Listen nobody is perfect so f-k off!"

"Wow you really suck at science! Get a new hobby! Try collecting stamps blondy!" Wyoming suggested to the so called gay Organization member.

"THATS IT GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Vexen said before pushing the two out the door, and shutting it tight moments later.

"Well that went well I thought!" Belthazor said while standing outside of Vexen's evil lab of gay and suckiness.

"Aw let him live in his bubbles with all his clone friends to keep him company. Also Soundwave did you hack into his computer as planned?" Wyoming asked the Decepticon spy.

"Affirmitive, now downloading data to Lord O'Malley!" Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.

"Excellent Soundwave!"

"Wanna go to the snack bar? I heard they got this sweet yogurt in evil flavor over at the Underworld!" Belthazor asked his bounty hunter ally.

"Evil Flavor Yogurt? Count me in mate!" Wyoming said before the two ran for the snack bar over at the Underworld.

**To Be Continued... **


	12. A Web of Shadows

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 12: A Web of Shadows **

**|Basements 9-8 Interlude| **

Over in the basement Zexion and Lexaeus can be seen doing what they always do...which is just standing there, and talking. That's pretty much all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. Trust me your wasting your time if you think they'll do anything else anytime soon...

"Hey. You ever wonder why we're here?" Lexaeus asked Zexion while standing in the dark basement.

"F-k you Emo!"

"Fine then where did Vexen go?"

"He's off using Riku's data to create some kind of replica. Final Fantasy 7 style!"

"And what of Sora and his blue armored idiot friends?"

"Naminé is shuffling their memories as we speak. Marluxia may well get his puppet. He's a danger to us all...and also a homo. Larxene's not to be trusted, either because she's a freaking slutty whore...d-n b-h!"

"Nor is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking...but one can guess that it's defiantly perverted."

"Let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen. Even though I don't like to talk to homos."

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..."

"That's why Vexen must be told. Better he clean up the mess than us. That's why he's the unofficial janitor around here anyways."

Over in another part of Castle Oblivion Riku and the Reds can be seen. It has been three hours since their last skirmish with Vile. You should read the last chapter to understand what I'm talking about. Riku can be seen leading his party to the next world which is usually located behind random white doors. Suddenly a loud noise is heard which sounded like a grenade going off...

"AHHHHHHHHH hit the deck men were under attack!" Sarge cried out to his men before diving on the ground.

"D-n I'm freaking hungry! Hey Sarge do we have anything to eat?" Riku asked the red armored soldier while putting his hand on his stomach.

"Not really sure but I'll find out for you Riku. Donut check and see if we have any food left!" Sarge ordered Donut after getting off the ground.

"Can do Sarge!" Donut said before taking off his pink backpack that he carried on his back. Which he kept all of the Red Army's food and supplies in.

While Donut searched his pink backpack for anything to eat Riku put his hand on his stomach while it growled. Simmons kept ranting on about his unhealthy obsession with KingdomKey23. Grif just stood in one spot and smoked inside his helmet. Sarge reloaded his shotgun and aimed it at Grif. Shadow just stood there while thinking about Maria and being all Emo as usual. While Leo just watched his new allies odd behaviors like usual.

"Sorry Sarge Grif must have eaten the last of our food supplies when he knocked me out the other day. We have nothing left to eat...not even my energy bars!" Donut explained to his CO while putting his backpack back on his back.

"GRIF YOU PIG!!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE LATRINE DUTY FOR A YEAR BECAUSE OF THIS!!! THAT WAS THE LAST OF OUR FOOD YOU ORANGE DOUCHE BAG!!!"

"WHAT?! I was freaking hungry...geez you people make it sound like I broke one of the 10 Commandments or something! Plus Riku already knows I ate all the food! He said so himself in the Underworld!"

"Well now what are we going to do?! I haven't eaten since before I fought Sora over at Hollow Bastion! I wonder if there's a BK Lounge around here? I could go for a whopper right about now. And fuck you Grif!"

"Riku that's just stupid! Why the hell would there be a Burger King around here of all places?! Were in a freaking castle being run by E.M.O.'s for crying out loud! There is defiantly no BURGER KING here!!!"

"Oh hey Simmons is that your Captain Kirk poster Donut is holding?" Riku asked Simmons while trying to get him to turn around.

"Where?!" Simmons said before turning around and facing Donut.

As soon as Simmons turned around Riku summoned his Soul Eater and whacked the maroon soldier in the back of the head. This of course made Simmons' armor flicker yellow as his shields decreased by 50 percent. The ex-second in command then fell face first on the ground.

"Ow the back of my head!" Simmons yelled before blacking out.

"Simmons how the hell do you know if this place has a Burger King or not?! Your not the Burger King!!!" Grif yelled at the knocked out Private Richard Dick Simmons.

"Grif as leader of the Red Army and your superior I demand that you shut your extremely annoying mouth...dirt bag!"

"Man I sure hope Simmons doesn't mind that I hold onto his poster a little longer." Donut said while standing near the unconscious Simmons.

Sometime later after Leo healed Simmons the Reds continued their journey through Castle Oblivion. Not too long afterwards everyone's stomachs started to growl. Riku's was the loudest because he hasn't eaten for days...

"Man I sure could use that whopper now."

"I could go for a nice juicy steak right about now...with Grif's blood to wash it down with!" Sarge stated while giving Grif evil looks behind his visor.

"I want Chinese food!" Shadow said glaring at Grif evilly and walking at the same time.

"I sure wish I had my energy bars."

"I could use some coffee over at a coffee shop like Starbucks!"

"Simmons you just want to go to an internet cafe so you can e-mail your imaginary friend!"

"Grif you know very well that KingdomKey23 is not imaginary! We even went to his house once. Don't you remember?"

"Hmm..."

Over at a suburban neighborhood in a place that I don't know so I'll just have to make it up. Two rows of two and three story houses can be seen divided by a strip of grass and trees. Each house was white with various vehicles in front of them. A certain house on top of a hill with two sets of stairs leading up to it can be seen not that faraway. The house looks like a mansion with a red ferrari sitting in front of the garage. The car has Nintendo and Sega characters and symbols on it. With the license plate reading "Nes 23" on the back of the car. After walking two flights of stairs made out of marble both Simmons and Grif can be seen standing in front of KingdomKey23's house. The maroon soldier can be seen reading a piece of paper that has an address and directions on it. Grif can be seen smoking inside his helmet like always.

"This is the place." Simmons said while looking at the piece of paper. While making sure the address matched up with the one on the house.

"You sure this is where KingdomKey23 lives? Sure doesn't look like a house that an author of Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version would live in. Maybe we made a wrong turn when we came across the fork in the road a few miles back."

"Grif I'm not surprised that the author of KHTNV lives in a house like this. Besides I have reliable information from reliable people that say that this is where he lives. Now I'm going to ring the doorbell and finally end my quest in locating KingdomKey23. Then I will finally be able to live my dream of being in his story! Which will allow me to die a happy man."

"What makes you think he'll even let you appear in his story? He'll probably just call the cops and file a restraining order that won't let you be in the same state as him. I know I would if I were him."

"Shut up Grif and just follow me! And let me do all the talking once KingdomKey23 answers the door! Besides I'm KingdomKey23's biggest fan and he wouldn't do that! We talk all the time on the phone and through e-mails along with Yahoo Messenger! We have a relationship you wouldn't be able to understand!"

"Yeah sure go ahead and talk about your nerd fantasies I don't care! Yeah an extremely gay relationship!" Grif told Simmons while smoking another cigarette in his armor.

"Grif your just jealous that you have no friends and that your not as popular as me and KingdomKey23!"

"Hey I've written many successful stories that were as popular if not more popular then your boyfriend wannabe! So take that Mr. KingdomKey23 lover wannabe!" Grif told Simmons while giving him the middle finger.

"Last I checked you were suspended for 10 days on FanFiction's website!"

"It's not my fault, stories rated NC17 aren't allowed!"

"Oh just shut up Grif!" Simmons yelled at the orange slacker before walking towards the door.

Once Simmons reached the house door he started to bang on it hard with his fist. Which was loud enough to wake the dead if that was even possible. The door almost cracked underneath Simmons armored fist after banging on it a few times. After a few knocks from the maroon soldier no answer was heard. Not even a "Go the hell away before I call the cops you freaks!" or anything like that. Grif just stood there and watched Simmons knocking on the door over and over again.

"Oh well Simmons looks like nobody is home. Guess the only thing to do now is head back towards the base!"

"No way Grif I've come too far and worked too hard to go back now! It's now or never!!!" Simmons said before throwing a plasma grenade on the doorknob.

After blowing up the door with a sticky grenade which if you ask me is complete overkill the two Blood Gulch soldiers enter the house. Which is trespassing and could earn them a lot of lonely nights in jail. But Simmons only had one thing on his mind which was to find KingdomKey23 no matter what. While killing anyone that got in his way if necessary.

"Kingdomkey23 I have finally arrived! Are you home?!" Simmons yelled for the author while flipping over furniture, blowing stuff up, and pretty much just destroying property which amounted up to thousands of dollars. This defiantly won't look good on the maroon soldier's permanent record.

"I can't believe were actually invading someone's home...wheres the kitchen?!" Grif said before walking towards the kitchen.

Once Grif reached the kitchen he immediately opened the fridge before ransacking it. Grabbing anything that was of value to the orange soldier. Anything that could be eaten on the spot was automatically scarfed down by the do nothing slacker. Once Grif was full he started looking for the booze.

"Hey where the hell is the beer at?!" Grif yelled while still looking inside the fridge.

Simmons continued to blow things up while causing major property damage. He even went as far as looking in the obvious places that KingdomKey23 was not at. Like for example: the fish tank full of piranhas. He even went outside and swam in the pool outside looking for KingdomKey23. Afterwards he even looked inside the nearby hot tub before walking back inside. A few hours later just about the whole house was destroyed with property damage costing so much not even Bill Gates himself could afford it. Simmons could be seen standing in the middle of the living room which was filled with grenade explosions and bullet holes. Grif was still in the kitchen looking for the ever so elusive beer.

"KINGDOMKEY23 WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Dude what the hell are you yelling about?! Keep it down before somebody calls the cops...if they haven't already! Man that beer is harder to find then that white door that took us back to the canyon! Oh well I was able to find some mushrooms, stars, flowers, and potions filled with red liquid instead though!"

"KingdomKey23 where are you?! I've looked everywhere and yet your nowhere to be found. Did you go on vacation and forget to tell me? No that can't be right since my contacts would have told me. But where could you be at then?!"

"Did you try looking in his room Sherlock Holmes?!" Grif asked Simmons while eating one of the mushrooms he found.

"Of course the one place in the house I haven't tried yet! Don't worry KingdomKey23 I'm coming!" Simmons yelled before running up the nearby flight of stairs.

"Man why does my family jewels and mid section seem to feel bigger then before after eating that red spotted mushroom? Meh probably just temporary side effects! Oh hey look at that!" Grif said before turning around and seeing a Kingdom Keyblade with a golden blade, silver handle, and golden mushroom at the end of a keychain. On the blackened wall behind the do nothing slacker.

It only took a few minutes before Simmons reached the third floor of KingdomKey23's house. He found himself in a rather large hallway with white walls, wooden doors, and red carpet floor. Grif then appeared behind him seconds later. While holding the newly acquired Keyblade in his right hand. Trying it out by slashing the air a few times...

"Hey Simmons check this out! I found an awesome looking over sized key! Maybe I can sell it on E-Bay and retire from the war early! Retirement here I come!"

"Shut up Grif I'm trying to figure out which room is KingdomKey23's! Now be quiet so I can concentrate!"

Simmons then ran forward towards the nearby door at the end of the long hallway. On the door a sign that said "Do Not Enter!" could be seen in red letters. Simmons didn't waste any time opening the door which afterwards he wish he hadn't. Seconds later a barrage of fire balls, lighting bolts, ice spells, gush of water, and white eggs with green spots hit Simmons...hard.

"Hey how do you turn this thing on? Is there a button or something on it?!" Grif said while trying to figure out how to use the Keyblade. All while Simmons was getting beaten to a pulp.

"Grif a little help here! I'm getting my a-s kicked by a spiky haired teenager, green plumber, and green dinosaur! I could use some backup right about now! OW hey watch it kid this armor isn't easy to replace! GRIF!!!"

"Hold on Simmons I'm trying to figure out how to use this thing! Maybe it's this button?" Grif said before somehow accidentally summoning a barrage of lighting bolts on Simmons.

"GRIF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO...KILL ME?!"

"Sorry I'm not sure exactly how to use this thing. Is there an instruction manual to this giant key or something?!"

Suddenly a group of SWAT team members with machine guns and bullet proof vests appeared behind Simmons and Grif. In front of the SWAT members a man with a khaki coat, blue jeans, khaki hat, and white shoes can be seen. The man pointed at both Grif and Simmons who was still on the ground being beaten up.

"You two are under arrest now drop your weapons!" The detective yelled at both of the Blood Gulch soldiers.

"Yeah I would if I could figure out how to use this thing." Grif said while trying to figure out how to use the Keyblade still.

"I said drop your weapon dirt bag!!!" The detective yelled at Grif before performing CQC on him Metal Gear Solid 3 style.

Seconds later both Grif and Simmons were thrown into the back of a police car. The police officers then drove towards the nearest prison seconds later. Both BG soldiers could be seen with their arms handcuffed behind their backs. Grif's Keyblade had vanished after being knocked down to the ground earlier. Though he still had it even though he had no idea how to use it. It didn't take long before both Grif and Simmons found themselves behind bars. Grif can be seen lying on the top bunk of his cell. While Simmons can be seen behind the bars while gripping them with both hands.

"Man I can't believe they threw us in jail! Oh well hopefully it will be the last time I get thrown in jail. It's a good thing I still have my cigs." Grif said while smoking inside his armor yet again.

"Well at least I got to see KingdomKey23...even though he was asleep. Probably from writing the latest chapter for CoM though."

"At least were eligible for probation in one year."

Later on Grif and Simmons can be seen over inside the prison in a large pink room. Apparently Donut owns his own redecorating and landscaping company. You can even see the company logo on one of the walls and floor. Which shows Donut with his armor on minus the helmet. He has red hair that's parted on top and is also shaved on the back of his head. One of the strands of hair in the front is above his left eye. The Red rookie also has blue eyes and a pink painter's hat on top of his head as well. Simmons and Grif can be seen without their armor and wearing orange prison uniforms instead. Grif has blue eyes, blond hair that is laid down almost neatly in place, and a blond goatee on his chin. Simmons has green eyes, glasses, and brown hair that is neatly in place and not sticking up everywhere. Both newly convicted felons can be seen leaning against one of the walls. Grif can be seen smoking a cigarette from his shirt pocket. While Simmons can be seen with a depressed look on his face.

"How the hell did Donut get his own decorating company? And why would a prison want him to paint it's facility?" Grif questioned while looking at all the walls and smoking.

"Man I can't believe we were thrown in jail! And I was so close to getting into KigdomKey23's story this time!!!"

"After what happened I doubt he ever will."

"Screw you Grif I'm gonna go and work out!"

"Hey Simmons I'd watch where I was going if I were you!"

But it was too late and Simmons had accidentally bumped into a man with white hair, brown eyes, orange pants, shirtless abs, and fingerless black gloves. This would be Dante from the Kingdom Hearts May Cry series. The demon hunter can be seen just finishing lifting weights while wiping his sweat off with a towel. The half human and half demon slowly turns his head and glares at Simmons.

"Uh yeah sorry about that sir."

"Oh man Simmons he's going to kick your a-s! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRIF!!!"

Dante then glowed bright red as he entered into Devil Trigger mode. While still wearing his orange pants the half human and half demon changed his appearance. His skin was now red, his eyes bright yellow, spikes on his arms, claws sticking out of his sneakers, and bright yellow light streaks covering most of his chest. Dante uppercutted Simmons hard in the chest sending him in the air. The half demon flew to the ceiling and grabbed the Blood Gulch soldier by the collar in midair. The son of Sparda then delivered a heavy blow to the ex-Second in Command's face before falling towards the ground. Once Simmons hit the ground a giant crater in the floor was formed. Dante then jumped down into the crater and just started punching Simmons in the face over and over again. It didn't take long for the Red team soldier to bleed...a lot. Dante then kicked Simmons in the chest hard enough that he flew out of the crater. He then grabbed the kiss a-s by the collar before punching him in the face. Which sent him to the nearby wall behind him. Dante then exited out of Devil Trigger mode before walking away. But then Dante ran at high speed and punched Simmons straight into the gut. Simmons, however, wasn't sent flying, but he was in a lot of pain. Dante then walks away with a smirk.

"MEDIC!" Simmons said before being knocked out.

"Alright that makes 2 million votes for Dante and 0 votes for Simmons!" Grif said while tallying up bets on Simmons and Dante's brawl from a group of convicts.

Back over at Castle Oblivion in the present day Simmons can still be seen standing in front of Grif. Still waiting for a response from the do nothing slacker. Considering that was the longest flashbacks written in this story so far. The orange soldier then answered his maroon armored comrade's question...

"I remember being thrown into jail and forming a gang in prison. But that's about it."

"Grif you idiot you just made us waste 30 minutes on that flashback for nothing!" Simmons yelled at the orange soldier while pointing at him.

"Yeah so what kiss a-s?"

"What about that Keyblade you stole? Don't you still have that?"

"Yeah but I still don't know how to use it."

"And I have the restraining order from KingdomKey23! I'm assuming he sent this because of you...thanks a lot Jack a-s!" Simmons said while showing the restraining order by KingdomKey23.

"Yeah whatever I don't care!" Grif said while smoking again in his armor.

"Cool Simmons I have a restraining order to...see!" Donut told Simmons while showing him his restraining order.

"Why do you have a restraining order Donut?"

"Because I won't leave Grif alone and I did this thing with my yo yo." Donut explained to Simmons while taking out his pink neon yo yo.

"What thing?"

"SHOOT THE MOON!!!" Donut said while whipping out his pink yo yo.

Donut then wrapped Grif around the waist with his yo yo before sending him towards the air. Grif then went through the roof of the castle while still being tied up by Donut's yo yo. Moments later Grif can be seen in space. He then fell on the surface of the moon head first creating a hole in the ground.

"Oops..."

"Good job cupcake!"

"Thanks Sarge...I think!"

"Is that even physically possible?" Leo asked the Reds after seeing Donut send Grif to the moon via yo yo.

"Yeah Donut plays Guilty Gear XX a lot and always plays as this cross dresser named Bridget. Who has a finishing move called Shoot The Moon. This isn't the first time he's done this anyways." Simmons explained to Leo while Donut played with his yo yo.

"That's quite impressive."

"Quickly men let's move before Grif comes back!"

"Good idea sir!"

Riku, the Reds, and Leo then started walking around the castle looking for the next world. At this time Grif is still on the moon due to Donut's yo yo trick. After about thirty minutes of walking aimlessly around the castle they spot another white door. Riku uses one of his cards before the doors open and a giant white flash blinds everyone. Seconds later Riku and the Reds find themselves in Traverse Town.

"Hey Riku what are we going to do about eating?"

"Good question Leo. I think I see a BK Lounge nearby. I'm gonna go and get me that whopper now!"

"Simmons! Donut! Now is the time for Operation Men In Black!"

"What's that sir?" Simmons asked his CO with curiosity.

"You and Donut are going to do 500 laps while Shadow fires missiles from a rocket launcher at you!"

"Say what?!"

"And go!"

Shadow then equipped a rocket launcher and started firing missiles at both Donut and Simmons. While Sarge watched from the sidelines correcting the two Red soldiers when they messed up. During this time Riku and Leo can be seen eating at the BK Lounge. And Grif is still on the moon at this time still.

"Oh man this is so cool! We should do this more often!"

"Shut the hell up Donut! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Simmons yelled as a missile exploded right by him causing his armor to flicker yellow.

"No, no, no your doing it all wrong! Shadow we need more motivation pronto!"

"My pleasure!" Shadow said before firing more missiles at both Simmons and Donut.

After about two hours of running Simmons and Donut can be seen passed out on the ground of the First District. Riku and Leo then rejoin the Reds after leaving the BK Lounge. Leo instantly goes to Simmons and Donut to heal them. Riku then looks at Sarge with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on his face. Sarge just stands there and reloads his shotgun.

"Was that necessary?"

"Of course Riku we have to be in shape in order to defeat the Men In Black! Now if Grif were here it would much more amusing!"

"If you say so Sarge." Riku said while rolling his eyes before walking through the First District.

"Quickly men drop and give me a 1000 push ups! The Men In Black are conspiring to take over the Red Army as we speak! They've already allied themselves with the evil Blue demons! Shadow get the sniper rifle we need more motivation ASAP!"

"I'm on it!" Shadow said before reloading his sniper rifle.

"Men before this day is done all of the Men In Black will be killed by our own hands! We will defend the honor of the Red Army no matter what! No Blue soldier will be left alive either and suffer a fate worse then Grif!"

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Don't ask!" Riku told Leo while still walking through the First District.

"Oh Sarge can we do some more?!"

"Shut up Donut!"

"Your right Donut we should do some more exercises! Simmons you should be more like Donut! Now you two are going to keep working out till you can lift the White House! And use that strength to kill The Men In Black and drink the blood of your enemies!"

"Man you've got to be freaking kidding me!"

"Uh oh Shadow looks like we could use some more motivation over here! Simmons seems to be lacking the will power to continue his training to kill The Men in Black!"

"I'm on it!" Shadow said before firing more missiles at Simmons.

A barrage of missiles then exploded behind Simmons making him speed up his jogging speed. At this time Donut can be seen wearing a cheerleader suit (if anyone remembers the Thanksgiving PSA then it's like that one) while cheering on Simmons as he jogged faster. Sarge just stood there and told Simmons what to do.

"Great job Simmons you'll be fit in no time at this rate! Men In Black beware the Red Army is coming your way!"

"Come on Simmons you can do it...don't stop now!"

"Shut the hell up Donut you cross dressing freak!"

"Donut practice your yo yo abilities so the Men In Black will be too distracted to notice what hit them! They'll be so overwhelmed that they won't know what to do with themselves!"

"I'm on it Sarge!" Donut said before whipping out his yo yo.

As Donut practiced with his yo yo Simmons jogged by and tripped over it. Causing one of Shadow's missiles to hit the maroon soldier and knocking out his shields. Sarge just watched the whole scene with a disgruntled look and shook his head. Shadow reloaded his rocket launcher before continuing to fire. While Donut just kept practicing his yo yo abilities.

"Simmons that was terrible you can do better then that! Now jog around this place until you reach 100 laps ASAP!"

"No way Sarge I can't I'm out of energy!" Simmons told Sarge before collapsing on the ground.

"Hold on Sarge let me heal Simmons first!" Leo told the Red commander before healing him.

"Alright Simmons now hop to it we don't have all day ya know! The Men In Black aren't going to kill themselves! Shadow we need more motivation!"

"Don't worry I got it!" Shadow said before sniping at Simmons as he ran around Traverse Town.

After about 4 hours of doing laps around Traverse Town Simmons can be seen lying on the ground passed out. Sarge is standing above him still giving him orders. While Donut can be seen still practicing with his yo yo. Leo and Riku can be seen watching the Red fools training for nothing while waisting time as usual.

"Now Simmons do 500 jumping jacks so the Men In Black will cower before you like the scared little girls they are! Quickly time is of the essence and we don't have a whole lot of it! Quickly Shadow we need more motivation over here ASAP!"

"Affirmative!" Shadow said while aiming his two submachine guns at Simmons.

"You know what Shadow? Were going to need more reinforcement!"

"Don't worry I got it." Shadow said while switching to a flamethrower (Halo PC version). Which he then aimed it at Simmons who was still doing jumping jacks.

"Hey Sarge isn't this the place where we stole that Pelican Dropship from that hillbilly?" Donut asked Sarge while looking around Traverse Town and remembering the first time they came here.

"Your right Donut this place does look familiar! Let's see if I can remember it..."

Sarge then stood still and went deep in thought trying to remember the first time they visited Traverse Town. But the only thing that came to mind was making Grif miserable. Although this was very pleasing to Sarge it didn't help him remember anything...except his hatred towards Grif.

"Heh heh heh...stupid orange dirt bag!" Sarge said while thinking of all the ways he could hurt Grif.

"Sarge can we please stop now?!" Simmons asked Sarge while frantically trying to do jumping jacks and not get set on fire by Shadow.

"Nonsense Simmons a few smoke rings always helps in making the lungs tougher! Plus it helps clear your mind for whenever the MIB tries to use their mind tricks on you!"

"What kind of mind tricks sir?"

"The same kind that you see in those Star Wars movies Simmons! Now keep up the jumping jacks...only 500 more to go!"

After doing another 500 jumping jacks Simmons then passed out on the ground. With his armor now gray and covered in soot thanks to Shadow. Leo then healed the maroon soldier while Donut helped clean his armor. Much to the ex-second in command's displeasure...

"Come on guys let's keep moving so that fag Vile doesn't ambush us!" Riku said while leading his group into the next section of Traverse Town.

"Riku we can't just leave now! We still have to train for when the MIB attack us again! You can never be too prepared for these kind of situations!"

"Sarge we can't just sit here like sitting ducks! I'm not just going to stand here and babysit you guys! Your easy targets for Vile to pick off one by one! So now hurry up before the purple loving homo shows up and starts attacking us again!" Riku told the red armored soldier before picking up the pace and running the rest of the way.

"Your right Riku I don't want to be captured by Vile again like the last 100 times! Especially since Grif isn't around...it's more enjoyable when Grif gets captured also!"

"Sorry Riku but Simmons still has 2000 more laps to go still!"

"WHAT?!"

"Forget it were leaving...NOW!!!" Riku told Sarge while dragging him behind him as he lead his party forward.

"Men do something the Blues have brainwashed Riku...it's only a matter of time before were all infected! Quickly there's not enough time to just stand there..."

"Well Sarge he is wearing blue...so that might have something to do with it." Donut told Sarge while following Riku into the next area.

"Yeah now that you mention it I've just noticed that myself. Heh who knew?" Simmons said while walking beside Donut with battle rifle in hand.

"Hey Sarge why are you focusing on the MIB instead of Vile? Shouldn't he be your first priority?"

"Nonsense Leo the MIB are working with the Blues! And we must focus on everything blue related! Especially if Red team is going to be victorious in the war! Starting with Riku trading in for something...red and not blue!"

"Just ignore him." Riku said while still dragging Sarge behind him.

"Quickly Riku you have to wear red instead of blue so we can continue to fight the MIB!"

"That's not necessary Sarge besides these are the only clothes I have anyways!"

"Men In Black was a good movie and Will Smith did a very good job in it also."

"Donut it's a real organization working with the Blues to wipe the Reds off the map!"

"Um is he serious?" Leo asked Riku in a quiet tone of voice.

"The only time they're serious is when they're talking about their fantasy war."

"As we speak the MIB is planning to take over the world and make the Blues number 1!"

"Will they make us wear blue Sarge?"

"Not while I'm around they won't Donut!"

"The MIB is just a myth Sarge while also being a very good movie."

"Nonsense Riku they're as real as the Blue's flag! And this town is one of their outposts stationed inside this castle. Which serves as their evil Blue fortress! Quickly Donut go see if you can go find one of it's members so we can interrogate it!"

"Hey Sarge should I be 00Donut again?" Donut asked his superior officer while making jet pack noises.

"This is a waste of time!"

"I agree with Simmons...for once!" Riku said before walking away from Sarge and Donut.

"Simmons get back here we haven't finished training yet!"

"Come on Sarge we have to leave now before Vile shows up!" Riku told Sarge while dragging him off again.

Over in the next area Cid or Master C as they call him on the streets can be seen. He can be seen doing the moonwalk in front of a boombox. Seconds later a familiar orange soldier then landed on top of the famous DJ. The sounds of bones breaking could be heard not long afterwards.

"Ow my mother f-g back! Get the hell off of me you orange cracker!"

"I would but I just came from the moon! And that was one long a-s trip mind you! So it's gonna be awhile before I move." Grif told Cid while smoking a cig while still on top of him.

Soon Leon and Yuffie appeared in the Third District in front of Cid and Grif. Who can be seen still smoking on top of the DJ. By this time stars can be seen spinning above Cid's head. The two Final Fantasy characters can be seen looking at the scene with arched eyebrows.

"Hey Master C why is there a 1000 pound orange cracker on top of you?!" Leon asked his Traverse Town homeboy while equipping his gunblade.

"He came from the moon G!" Cid told his two streetwise allies while Grif still sat on top of him.

"RRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT...And I'm screwing the Easter Bunny! Sure whatever Cid." Yuffie said while rolling her eyes at the famous DJ.

"That might explain all the free candy on Easter that we usually get." Leon said while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Har, har, har...Idiot!"

Seconds later Riku and his band of idiots appeared right by the three Final Fantasy characters. While Grif can still be seen smoking on top of Cid. Riku just looked at the orange soldier with a disappointed look on his face. Sarge cocked his shotgun while looking at the other so called enemy known as "Grif" while aiming his gun at him. Shadow just stood there with his eyes closed. Hoping the orange pest would be gone once he opened his eyes.

"Oh man why the hell does Grif have to come back from the moon?! It was a lot more peaceful and less annoying without him! This proves my life is rigged!" Riku complained while looking at Grif with dissatisfaction.

"Grif I demand that you go back to the moon ASAP! And that's an order private! Now hop to it you orange douche bag!"

"Sorry no can do Sarge that was a one way trip. Paid by Private Donut." Grif said while blowing smoke from his helmet.

"Well let's see if we can get you're air millage back then! Shadow get the sniper rifle so Grif can earn his wings Red Army style! This should be more entertaining then DDR Fridays back at the base."

"My pleasure!" Shadow said while reloading his sniper rifle.

"Hey Grif how the hell did you come back from the moon anyways?" Simmons asked his orange armored comrade.

"I don't know go ask the writers!"

"You mean the drunk monkeys with typewriters whose breathes always smell like scotch? Not to mention the same ones who always pay us 10 dollars on our checks." Donut asked Grif while looking at the check he got for his work in the first story in this series.

"Yeah I really need to talk to my agent about that. I'm pretty sure were getting screwed for our work in this story. They should at least be paying us a 100 dollars an hour! Not just 10 dollars for our work in a whole story!" Simmons said while thinking about the whole situation.

"Shouldn't you be dead after falling that far up? Or disintegrated at the least?" Leo asked Grif while pondering on the situation "Winnie the Pooh" style.

"Not when your in an animated world like we are now!" Grif said while jumping off Cid's back which was now in a world of hurt.

"OWWWWW!!! Now my freaking back is out of commission thanks to you ya orange freak of nature! And no chiropractor is going to help me at this time of day! I'm gonna really make you pay freak once my back is healed!"

"Oh hey I can help you with that with no problems!" Donut told Cid before grabbing him and spinning him in the air once before dropping him on massaging table. Cid can now be seen with nothing on but a towel on top of a massaging table that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey none of you gang bangers have seen any MIB agents...have you?" Sarge asked Leon while Donut started massaging Cid's sore back.

"No not really but I have seen the movie. Defiantly one of Will Smith's best performances yet!"

"What about those Blue armored scum?!"

"The only blues you'll find here are the cops! So no we haven't seen any blue armored freaks around here! And even if we did we still wouldn't tell you!" Leon told Sarge while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hey have you guys seen a kid with spiky brown hair with a giant 3 foot metal key around here? His name is Sora and he's my best friend and I'm looking for him. I was hoping I could find him here."

"Nope never heard of him." Both Leon and Yuffie said at the same time.

"D-t now were back to square 1 again! I hate square 1 almost as much as Vile!" Riku said while kicking the ground.

"Hey there baby wanna see my tattoo on the back of my neck?" Grif asked Yuffie while pointing to the back of his helmet.

"No way you pervert!!!" Yuffie yelled at the orange soldier while whacking him on the top of the head with her kunai. Several times till stars appeared above his head and he was dazed.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Grif said dazed before falling flat on his stomach.

"Grif you idiot your suppose to be focusing on the situation at hand! Not hitting on girls you big orange baby!" Sarge yelled at his least favorite private.

"What exactly is the situation Sarge?" Donut asked his superior officer.

"Easy Donut the Blues have setup a hidden outpost which needs to be destroyed."

"Why the hell would the Blues setup an outpost in a place that never sees the light of day? That's just retarded!" Riku explained to Sarge while emphasizing on the word retarded.

"Easy it's all part of the Blue's plan to convert everyone to Blueism! Anyone who is associated with the color blue must be killed on sight! For we are the judge, jury, and executioner when it comes to Red Army laws!"

"What's wrong with the civilians wearing blue Sarge? Riku is wearing blue and he's not part of the Red Army! I don't remember seeing anything in the manual about that."

"Shadow please hurt Simmons a lot for speaking heresy about the Red Army!"

"Will do!" Shadow said while aiming his rocket launcher at the maroon soldier.

"Alright guys quit fooling around we don't have enough time to waste! Now let's move out since neither Sora nor King Mickey is here! Maybe there in the next world that is if we don't run into Vile anytime soon." Riku said before leading his group into the next section.

"Alright men it's time to attack the MIB by locating and destroying the Blue base here! Simmons I want you, Donut, and Grif to search and destroy the Blue base ASAP! And don't come back until you do so!"

"Yes sir!" Simmons says before both he and Donut leave the Third District.

"Grif why the hell aren't you going with them?! Grif I order you to go with Simmons and Donut so that you will die a painful death for the Red Army! Now hop to it dirt bag because I don't have all day!"

"There's no way I'm gonna go out there and be killed by a bunch of shadows!"

"Donut I order you to use you're yo-yo on Grif right now!"

"Can do Sarge!" Donut said before lassoing Grif with his yo-yo.

Seconds later Grif can be seen being dragged on the ground behind Donut and Simmons. As the two red soldiers went on their search of the mythical Blue base. Riku just rolled his eyes at the Red soldiers childish antics. At this time the Final fantasy members have gone back to the First District. Leaving Riku, Shadow, Sarge, and Leo by themselves. About thirty minutes later Donut, Simmons, and Grif run back to Riku's position like a speeding bullet.

"Men what the hell is going on here?! I thought I told you to destroy the Blue's base! I demand explanation pronto!"

"Sir we were attacked!" Simmons explained to Sarge while panting.

"By who?!"

"By the mechanical spider!" Grif told Sarge while raising his arms in the air for dramatic effects.

"A mechanical spider?" Leo asked the three Red soldiers with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it looked like a black widow!" Simmons explained to everyone.

"This must be the work of that nefarious homo Vile!" Riku deducted somehow even though it was obviously not Vile's doing.

"No it's not Vile Riku! It's a mechanical spider!" Grif corrected Riku while trying to make it clear that Vile had nothing to do with the current event.

"Grif has no say in this matter!" Sarge said after shooting the orange soldier with his shotgun.

Then suddenly a large black widow spider with multiple orange eyes on its head, and 8 yellow legs could be seen crawling of the side of a nearby building. Everyone except Grif, Donut, and Simmons looked at it with confused looks.

"Blackarachnia terrorize!" She soon changed her appearance seconds later. From a large spider to a humanoid women like appearance. Blackarachnia has yellow chest plate, gold like crab pincers as hands, with her spider head in her waist, dark eyes, yellow metal human face, with her 8 that went to her back. At this point everyone except the three Red soldiers mentioned above still looked confused.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Riku said while taking out Soul Eater and pointing it at the mechanical spider.

"It's the spider from before!" Simmons said while pointing at Blackaachnia.

"Except now she transformed! Is that even physically possible?" Donut asked everyone with a puzzled look on his face.

"Miss me boys?" The mechanical spider said while giving an evil smile before releasing web from her pincher.

The web then entangled all 4 members of Red Army. Who can be seen squirming and begging for their lives. Well they would be if they weren't too busy bickering with one another and arguing with the enemy. Which to say the least isn't the best of plans. But then again this is the Red Army!

"Grif this all your fault!" Sarge shouted to his least favorite private.

"Me?! How is this my fault?! Simmons and Donut were there to! Come on help me out guys!"

"Its all Grif's fault Sarge!" Simmons told Sarge while pointing at Grif.

"Well that spider did attack Grif first so it is his fault!" Donut pointed out to Sarge.

"Grif you're going to wash and buffer the warthog for the rest of your life, and you know how I love the sound of Buffering!" Sarge told Grif while humming to himself.

"Hey lady don't have something better to do then capture us? We've already been captured for enough chapters to last us a life time!" Simmons said while breaking the 4th wall.

"They did it again! And I'm not even getting paid for this!!!" Said a black hooded person nearby to his cell phone.

"Oh do you have any pink panties I can borrow I already used all of mine and there's no laundry around for miles?!" Donut asked the mechanical spider.

"Shut up Donut!" Everyone besides Blackarachnia shouted at the Red team rookie.

"Oh of all the organics in the universe I had to capture the most annoying and stupid ones ever, oh well at least your shield's will help me restore my power!"

"Wait why do you need our shields for and most importantly how your gonna get em from us?" Simmons asked Blackarachnia in a nervous tone of voice.

"Why sucking all the shield energy from you imbeciles with my fangs of course, after all I need energy to restore my power." Blackarachnia informed the idiotic Red Army soldiers.

"Hey let them go right now you err…Spider…woman thing, or whatever you are! It's bad enough they get captured by purple homos." Riku shouted to Blackarachnia referring to Vile.

"Now I've seen it all!" Leo said while seeing Blackarachnia.

"Trust me Leo you already saw everything once you hang out with evil witches, pedophiles, medics with split personalities and plus the Reds!" Riku told Leo while referring to a few things from the last story.

"Besides you haven't even seen the half of it yet! Go read the script for CoM and KH2 that the drunk monkeys wrote if you really wanna see something! I just hope we get paid more then 10 dollars after this." Grf informed Leo while breaking the 4th wall.

"Hey Blackarachnia left already, apparently from when you two were talking!" Shadow informed both of his teammates after noticing the mechanical spider leaving.

"Great that means we have to rescue the Reds for the thousandth time! Which is now become a real pain in my a-s! Leo why can't Grif just die when they get captured?!" Riku asked the defacto Red team medic while summoning his Soul Eater.

"Blame the writers." Leo told Riku while shrugging his shoulders.

"Who not to mention are extremely drunk monkeys. That are also alcoholics and use typewriters still. Not to mention also cheap when it comes to paying everyone!" Shadow reminded Riku and Leo while a red mark formed on his head. Just like most anime characters have when they're really pissed off.

"Well lets get going and save the Reds again!" Riku sad while getting his Soul Eater out and going to the Second District.

At the Second District near the top of the bell tower, the Red Army could be seen on top of a spider web. Donut was on the left of the web with Grif next him followed by Simmons and then Sarge. They were tied to Blacckarachnia's web and they couldn't move an inch. Blackarachnia was preparing her fangs at the meantime. The Reds spent most of the time...arguing with each other.

"Man this sucks! I'm gonna miss the next episode of Battle Star Galatica now!" Grif whined while lying on the extremely sticky spider web.

"Shut your mouth dirt bag!" Sarge yelled at Grif while trying to cock his shotgun.

"At least we weren't captured by Vile this time." Simmons reminded his teammates.

"It's a nice change of pace not getting captured by Vile this time." Donut said while thinking about the current situation.

"Every time we get captured it's Grif's fault!"

"No it isn't old man!"

"Correcting a superior officer...eh? Well when we get back to base you'll share the same shower with Donut every time during bath night. Just remember not to drop the soap you big orange baby!"

"Sarge we have to come up with a plan if were going to escape!"

"Good idea Simmons. Alright now here's the plan men were going to sacrifice Grif to the mechanical spider. And while she's murdering Grif will escape. Best plan of all time if I do say so myself!"

"Um we can't Sarge because were tied up." Simmons reminded his CO.

"Man I wish there was a Burger King nearby." Grif said while thinking about his...I mean Simmons' stomach.

"Grif how can you think about food at a time like this?!"

"Look Simmons I'm hungry! I know your missing reruns of Star Trek on TV Land right now. But you don't have to yell at me you nerd!"

"Hey nerds aren't the only people who watch Star Trek Grif! Even people like Al Gore and Jimmy Carter watch Star Trek!"

"Yeah and Al Gore is the same person who said Global Warming is going to destroy the world. Sounding like some nut case prophet who lives in a cardboard box! Geez!!!"

"Hey he has a point Grif! The world could end tomorrow by global warming for all we know!!!"

"Both of you shut the hell up or you'll both have to share a room with Donut once we get back to base! While Shadow records the whole thing and then posts it on You-Tube, MySpace, and FaceBook!!!"

"Hey Grif do you have any plans this Saturday?" Donut asked Grif while turning red under his armor.

"Why? Wait a second...NO!!!"

"Grif say yes or you'll be sacrificed to the MIB next time we see them!" Sarge threatened the orange armored soldier.

"Enough!" Shouted Blackarachnia, "Its feeding time!" Blackarachnia then crawled on her web. She got near Donut first as she prepared to suck his shield energies like blood from a fly. Riku, Leo, and Shadow arrived not long afterwards.

"Hey let them go Blackarachnia…except Grif you can have him!" Riku said while pointing his Soul Eater at Blackarachnia.

"Oh that fs a burn! h Simmons told Grif.

"Agreed! Good job Riku, you sure you don't want to join and take Grif's place?" Sarge asked their party leader.

"Huh why must humans be a nuisance?! I have no time for you, go get em boys!" Blackarachnia ordered a group of unknown figures.

"Boys?" Leo asked nervously.

"Must be cannon fodder like the Heartless, which I believe it is." Riku said with his trademark cocky smile plastered on his face.

Then suddenly two beings, one black and one red with white eyes appeared. The black one had a spider skull on his chest. The red one's body oozed in slime. It was Venom and Carnage...

"Look dad it's our old pal Riku, rumor has it that you betrayed O'Malley, Riku that's not nice!" Carnage told the ex-member of the evil AI's army with a smile.

"And you know what we do to traitors don't you?! We kill them with no mercy!" Venom said while lashing his tongue out wildly.

"Friends of yours Riku?" Leo asked him nervously.

"Yeah I used to work with Venom and Carnage when I worked for O'Malley, they were suppose to stop Sora and the Blues from entering the castle but failed. Question is why the heck are you guys working for Blackarachnia?!" Riku asked the well known Spider-Man villains.

"Well we quit once O'Malley stopped paying us after he left! Then we found this castle and discovered Blackarachnia wandering around so we decided to help her!" Venom explained to Riku calmly.

"Yeah and she pays well!"

"So you're her body guards?" Riku asked them with an arched eyebrow.

"Basically yes, its nothing personal Riku just doing the job! Oh hey Carnage looks like our other friend is here!"

"What friend?" Riku asked the two Symbiotes with a puzzled look.

Then suddenly another symbiote appeared. It had three claws on each hand, and it was blue and yellow all over. It was Wolverine or Symbiote Wolverine.

"Finally I'm the biggest guy in the bar!" Symbiote Wolverine roared at Riku.

"Wait a sec is that Wolverine from the X-Men?" Leo asked the Symbiotes while pointing at Wolverine.

"Yeah he was infected by a Symbiote when an army of them invaded New York, all thanks to dear old dad!" Carnage explained to everyone.

"Now that's not right at all!" Riku said while trying not to puke his guts out.

"Enough talk! Kill them already!" Blackarachnia ordered the three Symbiotes.

"Yes mam!" All three Symbiotes said at the same time.

"Oh man this is gonna hurt!" Riku said as all three Symbiotes dog piled on him just like during Football practice at High School.

They all got off Riku as Leo healed him. Riku got up and then thanked Leo before resuming the battle. Riku went to Venom and started Slashing at him with his Soul Eater. Venom endured his attacks and entangled Riku in his black web. Riku struggled to get free from Venom's web only to get slashed by Symbiote Wolverine's claws and pummeled by Carnage. Riku then went into Dark Mode and frees himself from his attackers. He repeatedly slashes Carnage across the torso with his Soul Eater. Shadow then got out his battle rilfe and shot at Symbiote Wolverine's head. Symbiote Wolverine dodged some bullets as he ran towards the Emo hedgehog. He slashed at Shadow multiple times before the black hedgehog used his Chaos Spear at him, a yellow beam from Shadow's palm hit Symbiote Wolverine dead on. Symbiote Wolverine then ran to a nearby wall and jabbed his claw into it while panting.

"Who declined to join the New Avengers?!" Symbiote Wolverine asked Riku while panting still.

"Is he seriously asking me questions in the middle of a fight?!" Riku asked Leo while flailing his arms wildly in the air.

"Don't worry Riku I know the answer! It was Dare Devil!"

"I'm listening!" Symbiote Wolverine said before going down and resuming the battle.

"How did you know the answer?" Riku asked Leo with a surprised look on his face.

"I read a couple of comic books in my spare time!"

"I didn't think you're the type to read comic books!" Riku said a bit surprise by Leo's newfound hobby.

"Well yeah I read both Marvel and DC books mostly, not comic books like Franky the Ferret, those are horrible! " Leo said referring to a comic book from the **Darkwing Duck** universe.

"Agreed!" Riku said before stabbing Venom in the gut with a horizontal slash.

Venom roared in pain before punching Riku in the stomach causing Riku to cough up blood. Carnage then formed his arm into an axe as he slashed at Shadow in a diagonal motion. Shadow dodged the attack easily and punched Carnage in the gut before shooting at him with a M6C pistol. Symbiote Wolverine then lunged at Riku and slashed him in the torso with his claws. Riku then stabbed him multiple times in the torso before stabbing Symbiote Wolverine in the heart. Symbiote Wolverine panted hard before lunging himself ao the wall again.

"Who did Tucker sleep with in Red vs Blue the Kingdom Hearts Saga?" Symbiote Wolverine asked Riku with a calm and collective tone of voice.

"Easy that's Yuffie! I can't believe she actually did that though!" Riku said while putting his hand on his face.

"My nose doesn't lie!" Symbiote Wolverine said before going back down and slashing at Riku with inhuman speed.

At this time Shadow was busy battling Carnage. The red Symbiote attacked Shadow with his tendrils and smacked him in the face hard. Shadow flinched as Carnage clawed and punched him at the same time. Shadow then whipped out two SMGs and fired at Carnage wildly. Carnage roared in pain as he used his tendrils to knock away the guns. Shadow then performed a homing attack on Carnage which made the red Symbiote hit a wall. Leo then healed Shadow moments later.

"Thanks Leo!"

"You're welcome Shadow, now give them hell!"

Venom and Symbiote Wolverine then double teamed Riku. Riku slashed at Venom vertically on his chest. While dodging his web attacks and then unleashed an energy blast at Symbiote Wolverine. Venom then punched Riku in the stomach causing him to cough up more blood. He then used his tendrils on Riku and pulled him closer. So that their faces were only a few inches apart. Venom then grabbed his head and threw him to Symbiote Wolverine. Symbiote Wolverine then slashed at Riku's chest vertically and horizontally. At this time Riku had more blood on him then his first match with Vile. Riku then stabbed Symbiote Wolverine in the heart with his Soul Eater, but not before Venom tossed him to the wall. The old X-Men member then went up to the wall again.

"Who calls himself Michael Jackson?" Symbiote Wolverine asked Riku calmly.

"That Pedophile Ansem, ain't no way in hell he's the real Michael Jackson! Because he's dead!" Riku scoffed while thinking about the King of Pop wannabe.

"Maybe your right! " Symbiote Wolverine said before rejoining the battle.

Carnage then got up and fought Shadow again. He shape shifted his arm into a mace and hit Shadow with it hard. Shadow took several hits to his head before switching to a rocket launcher. He fired at Carnage's torso and Carnage was knocked out cold.

"I still think it looks like a puma..." Carnage said with stars above his head right before blacking out.

At this time Riku was having trouble against Venom and Symbiote Wolverine. Venom held up Riku with one arm while Symbiote Wolverine started clawing at his stomach viciously. Riku tried his best to embrace the attacks the best he could. However Shadow saved the day as he fired a Chaos Spear at Venom's back. Venom let Riku go and then focused on the black hedgehog. Riku then went into Dark Mode and rapidly slashed at Symbiote Wolverine with his Soul Eater. Symbiote Wolverine then lunged at the wall again.

"Whose the most gayest person of Organization XIII?" Symbiote Wolverine asked Riku.

"Vexen no duh! Any man with long blonde hair like his is gay!"

"Not funny!" Symbiote Wolverine before rejoining the fight.

Shadow easily bested Venom with agility, but Venom surpassed him with strength without a doubt. Since this wasn't an arrogant, cocky, and speedy blue hedgehog that always called him an Emo he was battling. Venom had punched Shadow in the gut with a force so hard he coughed up twice as much blood as Riku. Shadow then performed a homing attack on Venom. Venom flinched as Shadow kicked him in the head leaving an imprint of his shoe. Venom then tossed him to the wall like a crumbled up piece of paper and started punching the Emo hedgehog. However Venom started to lose energy fast as he and Shadow were both out cold seconds later. Leo then ran over to Shadow and healed him. However due to the Symbiote healing mechanism, Venom got back up and tossed Leo to the wall like a ragdoll. Venom then slowly went to Leo in hopes of eating his brains, only to get shot in the back by Shadow with a sniper rifle. However Carnage returned to consciousness seconds later and doubled teamed on the black hog. Venom then whacked Shadow with his tendril while Carnage used his tendril as a whip and whipped Shadow multiple times on his torso, Shadow then equipped and used his rocket launcher on Carnage again only for Carnage to dodge the rocket and slashed at Shadow's chest diagonally. Shadow then used Chaos Blast which sent both Carnage and Venom into the air seconds later. However Carnage and Venom easily web zipped back to Shadow before punching him in the chest multiple times. Shadow then used Chaos Blast again only to have Venom and Carnage to be sent back a few feet away. But Venom and Carnage were still not out yet.

Riku was having a hard time with Symbiote Wolverine even in Dark Form. No matter how much Symbiote Wovlerine took hits, Riku was still losing energy and fast, Symbiote Wolverine then slashed at Riku in an uppercut motion with his right hand. Riku tried to dodge the quick attack only to get slashed yet again with the other hand. Symbiote Wolverine's ferocity knew no bounds as he leaped on Riku and nailed him to the cement ground. Symbiote Wolverine then pressed his right foot on Riku's stomach and slashed his face multiple times with both hands. Riku's face was disfigured at this time as Symbiote Wolverine got off the young teen. Leo then ran quickly to Riku's side and healed him. Riku then got back up as all his scars were gone from his face turned back to normal. Riku then went back into Dark Mode and fired multiple energy balls at Symbiote Wolverine, Symbiote Wolverine dodged some only to get hit by the last barage. He then jumped near Riku and clawed him four times on his torso before Riku slashed him in the head with his Soul Eater. Symbiote Wolverine then clawed him again with maximum carnage across his chest deep. Riku then dropped to the floor, panting after using all his energy to hit Symbiote Wolverine in the chest. Leo then quickly healed Riku moments later. Symbiote Wolverine then jumped onto the wall again.

"Who did you share a room with at Hollow Bastion?" Symbiote Wolverine asked Riku.

"That moron Doc and his evil AI O'Malley…"

"Maybe you are telling the truth!" Symbiote Wolverine said before joining Venom and Carnage.

It was then an all out brawl, as Riku slashed at Symbiote Wolverine and Venom with the full force of his Soul Eater. Shadow then shot at Carnage multiple times with his sniper rifle without the scope. Before firing at Carnage's head with the sniper. Venom then grabbed Shadow and threw him at Riku like an old teddy bear as they both collapsed to the floor. Riku and Shadow then got up as they attacked the incoming Symbiotes. Venom then punches Riku in the head leaving a bruise, while Carnage hits Shadow on the head with his tendril mace. Symbiote Wolverine then kept on hacking at Riku repeatedly. Soon Shadow and Riku were all ganged up by Venom, Carnage, and Symbiote Wolverine like at football practice till…

"Hey leave them alone why don't you attack someone else?!" Leo said while standing on top of the Bell Tower.

"Hey how did you get up there? Never mind Blackarachnia terrorize!" Blackarachnia said transforming into her robot mode. She then took out her toxic missile and fired it at Leo. Leo then quickly orbed back to the ground as the missile hit the bell. The bell then started to ring loudly that everyone in Traverse Town could hear it. Soon Venom, Carnage, and Symbiote Wolverine were in pain from the ringing of the bell.

"Uh sound…not sound!" Venom said while trying to hold on to his body.

"Way to go Leo, but how did you know their weakness?" Riku asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Reading comics really help when you know that Venom's weakness is sound and fire!"

"Fire huh? Why didn't you say so?!" Shadow said before equipping a flamethrower from Halo PC.

Soon Venom and Carnage were out cold, as the Symbiote in Wolverine left. Wolverine was then back to his old self again moments later.

"Whoah what happened? Where am I? Last thing I remember was helping Spider-Man kill a bunch of creepy crawlies at a Church and now I'm in weirds ville!" Wolverine aka Logan said while resting his right hand on his head.

"Yeah you were possessed by a Symbiote and helped Blackarachnia over there out. Plus you teamed up with Carnage and Venom to try and kill me. While using trivia from Red vs Blue the Kingdom Hearts Saga and Re: CoM. During the battle which was weird and interesting at the same time!" Riku explained to Wolverine of everything that has happened during the last three hours.

"Possessed huh? Well it looks like a little pay back is in order! Wouldn't you say kid?!" Wolverine said while summoning both sets of claws.

"Lets go defeat Blackarachnia already and get the hell out of here! I wanna get back to base soon so I can upload embarrassing and painful videos of Grif to You-Tube!" Shadow told everyone while reloading his battle rifle.

Blackarachnia then dropped to the ground from a nearby wall and got her plasma rifle. Which is nothing like the plasma rifle from the Halo universe.

"No one is gonna stop me from getting my dinner, let's dance!" Blackarachnia said before firing a hail of bullets from her spider legs at the trio.

"Sorry I only dance with girls of the same species as me! And also who are close to my age you Terminator wannabe! Now duck and cover everyone!" Riku said as everyone dodgerolled out of the way of the bullets.

"What's wrong human? Afraid of a few bullets?" Blackarachnia said while she kept firing away Rambo style.

"After what I faced from Vile yeah!" Riku said from behind a nearby building.

"How cute the little human is scared of my bullets, how about some plasma?"

"How about I gut you bub?" Wolverine said while pointing his claws at Blackarachnia.

Wolverine then growled before throwing himself at Blackarachnia as he clawed her viciously with both hands. Riku then joined him and slashed at Blackarachnia multiple times with his sword before stabbing her in the chest hard and deep. Blackarachnia then flinched as she melee Riku with a strong kick to the groin. Riku ached in pain as Blackarachnia tossed him 10 feet away in the air with her missile. She then fired her plasma rifle at Wolverine who embraced the hits and kept going at the She spider. Shadow then fired several bullets from his battle rifle at her head. Blackarachnia embraced them, as she fired a missile at the Emo hog. Shadow then jumped out of harm's way and fired some of his chaos spears at her, which sent her a few feet backwards. Wolverine then slashed at her multiple times as he pierced her exoskeleton with his right set of claws. Blackarachnia then screamed with a loud ear piercing scream. A male computer voice could then be heard.

"Loss of energon…stasis lock must commence!" The male monotone voice said in her internal systems.

"Acknowledged!" Blackaracnia said before commencing into stasis lock, which meant an eternal sleep till her energy was restored.

"What happened to her?" Leo asked his comrades with a puzzled look on his face.

"Looks like she's asleep." Riku told his party's defacto medic/healer.

"Well this means we won!" Wolverine said while retracting both sets of his claws.

"Hey where is Carnage and Venom?" Shadow said while looking for the Spider-Man villains.

"Looks like they left during the fight with Blackarachnia, a good thing to because I was about to slice em to ribbons!" Wolverine said while punching his right fist into his left hand.

"So we leave the spider alone and free the Reds?" Leo asked Riku while remembering what happened to the Red Army Soldiers.

"Unfortunately yes we do. And I'm beginning to regret ever meeting those military rejects in the first place!" Riku said while rolling his eyes.

Wolverine then ran towards the nearby fountain where the Reds were. He then sliced the webbing off the four soldiers in one quick motion. The Reds then started stretching their limbs after being tied up in the same position for several hours. Well everyone except Grif who just smoked inside his helmet again.

"Thanks for the help Weasel Man!" Grif told Wolverine thinking that he looks like a weasel.

"IT'S WOLVERINE YOU-" Logan yelled at Grif while cutting him up into confetti cartoon style.

"-DOUCHE BAG!!!" Sarge said cutting off Wolverine while yelling at his most hated private.

"Hey look I found this comic book with Spider-Man and the Punisher!" Leo told his comrades while flipping through the old comic he found on the ground.

"Looks like it's still in the plastic wrapping as well. Who would throw away a valuable collectible like that?! Bunch of morons..." Riku said while looking at the comic with Leo.

"You read comic books Leo?" Donut asked the team's healer with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah in my spare time." Leo responded while flipping through the comic book he found.

"You don't look like the type of person who would be remotely interested in comic books." Simmons retorted while watching Leo still reading the Marvel comic book.

"F-g deja vu!" Riku said while remembering the same conversation he had with Leo earlier.

"Say there Mr. Wolverine you wouldn't be interested in joining our team would ya? You could take Grif's place since he's a failure to begin with!" Sarge asked Wolverine after watching him slice the orange soldier up to confetti.

"No thanks space moron."

"How about you join our party? We could use the extra muscle anyways." Riku asked Logan trying to get all the help that he could.

"I'll help out only in tough battles. But I'm not gonna join you and your military rejects over there." Wolverine said while pointing at the Reds.

"Hey Riku what should we do with the spider lady?" Donut asked Riku while pointing at the sleeping mechanical spider.

"Leave her alone she's not worth the trouble! Besides we have more important people to worry about. Like Organization XIII, Vile, and that pedophile Ansem!" Riku said while holding a "FBI Most Wanted" list in front of his comrades.

"Don't forget the Blues and the MIB!" Sarge reminded Riku while looking at the list.

"Sarge the MIB and Organization are the same! Besides if we find the Blues then will find Sora as well."

"Hey Grif do you wanna go to the mall with me when we get back to base?" Donut asked the lazy orange soldier.

"No way in hell Donut!"

"Say yes dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif while shooting him with his shotgun.

"Cough...medic!" Grif said after having his armor covered in soot and stars hover above his head.

**|Basements 8-7 Interlude| **

Sometime later after Riku and the Reds said goodbye to the Final Fantasy crew and Wolverine they were sent back to Castle Oblivion. Riku lead his ban of military rejects into the empty white hallway. Leo could be seen slowly walking behind everyone still reading the comic book he found. While Shadow can be seen reloading his battle rifle.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity to an illusion!" Riku said while referring to his last encounter with Yuffie before they left. The good thing is that he didn't have to pay for sex with her.

"Technically you didn't lose your virginity since it was an illusion." Simmons corrected Riku in his usual Mr. Know it all voice.

"Yeah it's like masturbating to porn. Which means your still a virgin Riku!" Grif told the teen while still smoking in his helmet.

"Well that's just great! That means I just wasted my munny on this condom for nothing! Man what a waste!" Riku said while throwing a used yellow condom wrapper over his right shoulder behind him.

Suddenly everyone noticed a figure standing across from them in the hallway. The figure looked exactly like Riku in every way down to the voice, weapon, and clothes. Everyone except Leo who is still reading his comic book just stared at the "Riku Impostor" in silence for about 5 minutes.

"Who the hell are you?! Is this some kind of sick joke from that pedophile Ansem?! Cause it's not funny if it is!" Riku said to Riku Replica while pointing at him in a very dramatic way.

"Surprised? I guess you would be. It's not everyday you see your better half standing in front of you. Too shocked to speak? This should come as a relief, then I'm a replica of you that Vexen made."

"That fag made a clone of me FF7 style?! What's he planning on doing? Making a cloned army of Riku's to take over the universe?! Nuts he took my idea! At any rate I should sue his gay a-s for copy right infringement!"

"Uh yeah which one is the real Riku again?" Donut asked while looking at both Riku and Replica Riku.

"It seems after going to Traverse Town we've entered into a parallel universe. One where Red is Blue and Blue is Red! That means I'm a Blue and have no choice but to commit suicide for the glory of the Red Army! D-n those Blue b-ds and they're ability to manipulate dimension, time, and space!" Sarge said in a very dramatic way while reloading his shotgun.

"No Sarge that's just silly and impossible since that's just a replica of Riku. Besides your still Red either way!" Leo told Sarge while reading his comic book at the same time.

"Grif you dirt bag why did you come up with such a bizarre and stupid theory?!" Sarge yelled at the orange slacker before shooting cartoon style with his shotgun.

"I think it looks like a puma..." Grif said dazed with stars hovering above his head before passing out.

"Hmm I wonder which Riku is more Emo?" Simmons said while pondering out loud to himself.

"Shut the hell up dick head!" Riku said while whacking Simmons in the back of the head with his Soul Eater.

"He must be Riku's long lost twin brother!" Donut said as an animated light bulb appeared above his head.

"Donut I don't have a long lost twin brother!"

"Man this stupid castle is more messed up now that there are two Rikus! One was bad enough already! Now we have to deal with two! Geez I need a smoke!" Grif sad while lighting up another cig.

"Shut your mouth Grif you lazy slacker!" Riku yelled at the orange soldier while slapping him upside the head with his sword.

"That's the spirit Riku! Score another one for Red Team! Hoorah!!!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"So now as you were saying your a fake me? Doesn't sound too original if you ask me..."

"I never said fake you Emo! Just because you're real doesn't mean you're better! We share the same body and the same talents. There is one easy way to tell us apart, though. Know what that is? Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Are you calling me a coward? Cause if you are then I'll kick your a-s right here and now! And for the record your the EMO!!!" Riku yelled at his clone while pointing his Soul Eater at him.

"You ARE a coward. You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you scares you so bad that you wet yourself! That's why you have a night light in your room."

"I DO NOT HAVE A NIGHT LIGHT IN MY ROOM YOU EMO REJECT!!!" Riku yelled at his carbon copy self while lying through his teeth about the night light.

"But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. In other words...I can wipe the floor with you like an old mop! Along with your Red cheerleaders as well!"

"Will see whose the mop once I'm done kicking your sorry Emo a-s!"

Riku Replica then went into his Dark Mode which looked exactly like Riku's Dark Mode. The Reds then went into their card form seconds later. Riku and Replica Riku can be seen on a white platform with pillars on the outer rim. They can be seen standing across from each other with swords pointed at one another.

Riku makes the first move by running towards the Replica. He then slashes his chest diagonally twice. The young teen performed a back flip as the Replica sent an energy blast on the floor from his sword at him. The Replica then jumped in the air before landing back on the ground sending a shock wave around him. Riku dodgerolled out of the way of the attack.

The Replica then sent another shock wave but Riku managed to avoid it by jumping in the air. Riku then ran towards the Replica and raised his sword above his head. He then whacked the Replica above the head twice. The Replica jumped back to get some distance from Riku. The young teen then ran towards his clone with lighting speed and slashed him across the torso.

He then finished his combo with two uppercut slashes on the Replica's torso. The Replica then sent another shock wave which Riku avoided by back flipping a couple times. Riku then leaped in the air before nailing the Replica hard in the chest with his Soul Eater. He then slowly pulled out his sword which was covered in the Replica's blood. While covering the gash on his chest with left hand the Replica thrusts his sword at Riku.

The teen easily blocks the Replica's attack with his own Soul Eater though. Riku performs a couple more back flips before running towards the Replica. He then stabs the Replica in the left side before horizontally slashing him across the gut. The Replica retaliates by slashing his sword across Riku's face in a diagonal formation. With fire in his eyes Riku goes into his Dark Mode.

The Replica hits the ground hard with his sword sending an energy blast at Riku hitting him dead on. Riku then hacks and slashes at the Replica 5 times causing gashes to form all over his body. Riku then stabs him in the gut before back flipping in the air again. Once he lands on his feet the Replica stabs him deep in his right side. Riku then hacks and slashes at the Replica three times sending him a few feet backwards with each blow.

He then sends him in the air after uppercutting him with his sword. Riku then slashes him in the back three times causing more gashes to appear. He then continues his assault by sending him flying backwards with the force of his sword's blows seconds later. The Replica then sent an energy blast from his sword knocking Riku a few feet back. He then sent a couple shock waves towards Riku which missed him the first time but nailed him the second time.

The third time sent small pillars made of energy to rise up from the ground around Riku. The young silver haired teen then went back into Dark Mode again seconds later. Riku then slashed at the Replica 6 times across the chest before jumping in the air and landing right behind him. He then stabbed the clone 6 more times in the back before the battle ended. Riku, the Replica, and the Reds were then transported back to the boring hallway that they were at earlier...

"Hey Emo what was that about you mopping the floor with me?! Looked like you were the one being used as the mop back there! Figures all talk and no action...just like the Reds!" Riku said while exiting out of his Dark Mode.

"Go ahead and laugh now! But I'm just getting started. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait. It won't be long till the student becomes the master! The next time we fight I'll be sure to kill you for sure!"

"Fat chance Emo! You just missed your chance! I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Riku told his Replica while pointing his sword at him.

Riku lunges towards the Replica but is pushed back by a blast of dark energy. Causing Riku to smash into a nearby wall behind him. A giant crack is formed on the wall as Riku's waist all the way to his feet can be seen. His other half is stuck in the hole as the Replica walks towards him. The Reds, Shadow, and Leo just look at the scene as anime styled sweat drops appear on their heads.

"Ha ha ha! It's nice to have darkness on my side. How could you be scared of something so thrilling and addicting?! It's like a drug and you're missing out."

"Shut the hell up Emo!" Riku said with his words muffled due to still being stuck in the wall.

"So now the coward is playing the tough guy act. That's real cute for an Emo. See you next time, Emo. Try not to miss me too much." Riku Replica said before leaving Riku still stuck in the wall.

"Come back here! I'll show you who's a coward. Punk. Hey uh guys...a little help here if you don't mind!"

Over at Basement 7 Vexen and Riku Replica can be seen talking after leaving Riku not long afterwards...

"How did it feel to fight the real Riku?"

"He's a pussy. I'll be running circles around him in no time. Him and those Red cheerleaders of his!"

"Before that, wouldn't you like to meet another hero?"

"You mean that Sora kid. He's here in the castle, I hear. Along with a group of Blue idiots as well. Want me to take care of them?"

"Nothing's definite, but yes, it may come to that. I intend to make good use of you."

"No worries. Sora and the Blues are just one more obstacle to crush on the way to Riku. And his Red cheerleaders..." Riku Replica said with an evil smile on his face.

Back over in the hallway Riku now freed from the hole in the wall can be seen with the Reds. They can be seen searching for Riku Replica so that Riku can kill him once and for all. **FOR THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE...**

"Alright you impostor come out already! Enough hide and seek! Just come out and accept your death like a true warrior! And stop hiding like a pussy you Emo!"

"Impostor? Oh, I don't think that's the right word. You wigger!" Ansem said after appearing in front of Riku and the Reds.

"What are you saying you pedophile? He's just a copy of me ― he said as much himself."

"A copy, yes ― or maybe a model. He is an example of what you should be cracker! He accepts the darkness...just as you once accepted me fool! But now, you are afraid you pussy! Perhaps YOU are the one who is being an impostor! Wigger..."

"Name one time I've been afraid of the darkness you child molester!"

"In the card-worlds, you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the darkness because it frightens you. You sad, sad, sad wigger!"

"Oh, I get it. You think I'll stop fighting the darkness just to prove I'm not afraid of it. Nice try you pedophile. But I'm gonna keep fighting."

"Tsk, such a stubborn wigger. Then continue your fight, if you must playa hater. Eventually, you will see. You cannot resist the dark. White a-s cracker..." Ansem before vanishing into thin air with an evil smile on his face. Before he vanished though he gave Riku another set of world cards.

Later on after talking to Ansem Riku and the Reds ran into the Resident Evil 4 Merchant...

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku asked the Merchant while pointing his Soul Eater at him.

"Welcome stranger." The Merchant said while opening up his coat to reveal lots of weapons and items for sale.

"It appears he's a merchant Riku. Looks like he's selling mostly weapons more then anything though. Maybe we should stock up on more weapons, ammo, items, and cards before we continue. Just to be safe. We don't know when will get another chance to do so." Leo informed Riku while observing his goods that he had for sale.

"Got some rare things on sale...stranger."

"Would Grif here be enough to buy a rocket launcher?" Sarge asked the Merchant while pointing at Grif.

"Not enough cash...stranger."

"D-t Grif you fail even as currency you worthless meat shield!"

Later on after Riku and the Reds stock up on more ammo, items, and cards they enter Basements 7-6. The door leading to the next world can be seen across from them. Riku leads the Reds and Leo towards the door until he stops in his tracks. He turns around and notices that the Reds have stopped walking and are now bickering amongst each other for the 1000 time. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes at them...

"I think we should team up with Riku's clone instead! Because he looks cool, has better skills, and doesn't have a night light! And anyone who doesn't have a night light is defiantly way better to hang out with. That's just commonsense right there!"

"No way Grif that clone is evil! Were not going to ally ourselves with the forces of evil! That's just stupid!" Simmons told Grif after listening to his stupid reasons for allying with the Riku Replica.

"I DO NOT HAVE A NIGHT LIGHT!!!"

"Grif are you trying to get everyone to ally with the MIB and the Blues?! You traitor you'll regret the day you finally crossed the line! Shadow I want you to blow up Grif ASAP!!!"

"My pleasure Sarge! Say your prayers lemon head!" Shadow said while aiming his rocket launcher at Grif.

"I'm orange not yellow! Aaahhh son of a b..." Grif said before Shadow fired two rockets at the lazy orange soldier.

"This is going to be a long trip straight to the gates of Hell..." Riku said as he walked towards the door to the new world. With his new set of cards Ansem gave to him earlier.

**To Be Continued... **


	13. The Merc With a Mouth

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 13: The Merc With a Mouth **

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Cole can be seen in a giant pink area littered with crates and barrels. Pieces of wood can be seen in various areas stacked together. The giant area is very spongy like flesh and along with being bouncy. Bones can be seen sticking out in a few places of the walls around the different areas. The area everyone is currently at is known as Monstro the whale. Sora and the Blues can be seen walking around the inside of the whale. Tucker's armor at this time is different due to the fact that it's...

"This pink armor SUCKS!" Tucker whined while walking behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey uh...Sora why is Tucker wearing pink armor again?" Goofy asked Sora while trying to figure out why Tucker's armor was pink.

"The reason Goofy is because..." Cole told Goofy before everything got all wavy and hazy.

"Oh man why the hell is everything all wavy? Aaawww I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tucker complained while putting his hands on his stomach.

"Shut the hell up Tucker were starting a flashback! Now just deal with it already!" Cole snapped at the cyan...I mean pink armored soldier.

**Flashback **

Over in one of the hallways of Castle Oblivion Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker with cyan armor, Caboose, and Cole can be seen. They have just finished talking to the Merchant. Tucker can be seen whining about how long chapter 13 and PSA 4 has taken to finish. Sora rolls his eyes, Donald shakes his head, Goofy shrugs his shoulders, Caboose just keeps walking, and Cole tries to tune it out.

"Man when are the drunk monkeys going to start chapter 14?! We haven't been seen for about 2 chapters and 1 PSA ago! By the time we get to KH2, KH3 will already be out!"

"Get hold of yourself Tucker! The chapter will start soon enough. In fact the writers are probably starting it as we speak. So just relax and stop being so d-n childish!" Cole told the cyan soon to be pink soldier while thinking of happy thoughts.

"That's too long though! I'll die from boredom before then!"

"Tucker just shut the hell up! Or you'll die from me and not boredom!"

gMan I'm so bored it's not even funny! I've gotten to the point that I wish there was some Heartless for us to fight. I'd even settle on fighting Belthazor right about now...and he's a prick! I think I've reached the point of my life where I actually miss Church...at least he's someone I could talk to!"

"_Don't worry Blue tard you'll get your wish soon enough...just wait a little bit longer!_ " Cole said to himself inside his head while smiling.

"Hey I got it! Will have a bet. I bet you that chapter 14 will be posted before the New Year!"

"What do you get if you win?" Cole asked Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"You get to take a picture of the loser and post the picture all over the internet."

"What do you get if you lose?"

"You have to wear pink armor for a whole chapter."

"Isn't there already a pink guy on Red team?"

"Yeah so? Who cares!"

"Alright fine I accept your bet!" Cole said while shaking Tucker's hand...hard.

Later on during the time of New Years day Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Cole can be seen still in the same hallway. Waiting for New Years day and chapter 14 to start. Sora can be seen looking at his watch, Donald standing near Sora tapping his foot impatiently, Goofy taking a nap, Cole juggling energy balls, Caboose watching Cole, and Tucker waiting for the new chapter.

"OK it's New Years and the chapter isn't up yet. That means Tucker lost the bet!" Sora announced while looking at his watch.

"MOTHER F-R!!!" Tucker swore out loud while kicking the ground.

"Hey Tucker where are you gonna get the pink armor at?" Donald asked the cyan armored soldier while snickering.

"Easy with this magical pink spray paint I bought from the Merchant. Now as much as I hate to do this...Caboose do you think you can spray paint Tucker's armor?" Cole asked the Blue team rookie while showing everyone the pink spray can.

"It will be just like when we spray painted Church's armor! He didn't let me paint his armor though." Caboose told Cole while spray painting Tucker's armor.

"This is gay with a capital G!" Tucker said while caboose spray painted his armor.

"Just like the Red's pink soldier!" Donald said while laughing at Tucker.

"Hey don't forget Tucker you were the one who started this bet in the first place. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora told Tucker while laughing at him.

"Man this chapter is going to be hell to get through! At this point I'm glad Church and Jacobs aren't around." Tucker said while sighing in misery.

**End of Flashback **

Back over in the present at Monstro Sora, the Blues, and Cole can be seen still walking around the inside of the whale. The whole inside of Monstro can be seen covered in pink paint. Courtesy of one Private Delano Donut of the Red Army during KH1. Tucker can still be seen whining and complaining about his new pink armor. Pictures of him in his pink armor have already surfaced on the internet.

"Today will DEFIANTLY be the day those idiot Blue soldiers finally die! I can feel it all over by body. There isn't a doubt in my mind that says otherwise! I'm certain this time." Donald told both Sora and Cole with a smile on his bill.

"What makes you so sure?" Sora asked Donald with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Just a gut feeling...that's all."

"I sure wish Church was here." Caboose said randomly out of the blue.

"Why can't the Blues just die already?! Are we destined to spend the rest of our lives and eternity with these Blue demons from Hell?!" Donald said while jumping up and down on his hat.

"I may have pink armor but I'm still more of a pimp then you'll ever be Sora. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"I'm just going to IGNORE you!"

"And at least I've lost my virginity...or at least that's what I've been told! Oh man that's a burn right there dude!"

Cole then tied up Tucker with some steel chain he found lying around Monstro. He then tied it around Tucker's waist before hoisting the cy..I mean pink armored soldier in the air. While hanging a few feet off the ground Sora summoned his Keyblade. He then took his pint up anger and rage on the perverted pink soldier. Tucker just yelled out in agony and pain as Sora whacked him with his giant key. Tucker's armor lit up yellow every time Sora hit him with his Keyblade.

"This...OW...sucks...MOTHER F-R...I hate you...YOU SON OF A B-H!!!" Tucker cried out in pain between each hit his body received.

"TUCKER YOUR REALLY PISSING ME OFF NOW THEN YOU HAVE EVER DONE BEFORE!!!" Sora yelled at the cy...I mean once again pink soldier.

"Name one time when I pissed you off!"

"OK let's see for starters..."

Over at Traverse Town Church, Tucker, Caboose, Jacobs, and Doc can be seen standing in the First District. They can be seen meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the first time. Sora is in the process of telling the Blues his name.

"It's Sora!"

"Are you serious? That sounds like a girl's name. Who the hell names a guy after a girl's name?" Tucker who is not pink during this time said after hearing Sora's name.

"Shut the hell up you stupid weird b-d!" Sora yelled at Tucker after losing his cool. Which won't be the last time.

Over underwater at Atlantica Sora and the Blues can be seen after just defeating Ursula. While sealing the world's keyhole not too long ago as well. Sora can be seen holding some pages from the Ansem Report. Which he got from Ariel's room...

"Awwwww man how come you get to raid the hot girl's room? Let me guess just because you're the Keyblade Master and humanity's last hope for survival that means you get to raid all the girl's rooms…right?"

"No shut-up Tucker! As soon as the page dries will send it to Cid! I'd really like to know what the page says."

Over at the Olympus Coliseum Sora and the Blues can be seen about to exit the arena. After Team Sora has just won the Pegasus Cup hosted by Steve Urkel. Before they can leave though they are stopped by Steve's cooler alter ego Stefan. Tucker has already taken it upon himself to piss off the brainwashed lackey of O'Malley...

"Nice going Tucker you just pissed him off!" Sora told the cyan soldier while running away from Stefan/Hulk.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

Over Halloween Town Sora, the Blues, Jack, and Dr. Strange can be seen over at Oogie's castle. They can be seen facing against Dr. Doom who has taken over the castle. They have just defeated Michael Myers, Jason, Freddy, Riku illusion, Tex illusion, and King Mickey Illusion...

"Dude that was totally gay." Tucker stated to Sora as usual.

"Aw shut the F-k up!" Sora snapped at the cyan and not pink soldier.

Over on Captain Hook's ship Sora and the Blues can be seen in prison. After crashing into the pirate ship Riku with Kairi's lifeless body had Sora and the Blues thrown in the ship's prison. At this time Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues can be seen on top of each other. After Sora fell through a trap door causing him to land on his comrades...

"Hey stop daydreaming about your girlfriend Sora and get the hell off of us already! Geez!" Tucker yelled at the daydreaming teen.

"She's not my d-n girlfriend you cock biting son of a b-h!!!"

"Yea sure whatever!"

Over at Hollow Bastion in the Disney universe Sora and the Blues can be seen looking at O'Malley's new fortress. They have just arrived after leaving from Traverse Town. Sora has just spent a few hours alone with Caboose in 100 Acre Woods. Which was very annoying to the young teen...

"I wonder why...I feel this warmth inside, right here. "

"Yea don't worry I feel the same way. "

"Really?"

"Yea in my pants!"

"Tucker!!!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

Over at Traverse Town in the First District Sora, Kairi, and the Blues can be seen after leaving Hollow Bastion. The Blues have been waiting for a few hours for Sora's group. Since they just left Hollow Bastion in the Nintendo universe. Caboose has just told his story of what the Blues did in the Nintendo universe. At this point Sora has just introduced the Blues to Kairi...

"Hey baby you come here often?!"

"Shut the f-k up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the perverted soldier.

"Hey Kairi forget this noob! And hang with the Love Doctor! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"OK that's it cock bite your dead!" Sora then summons the Oathkeeper Keyblade and chases Tucker around Traverse Town.

Over at the Olympus Coliseum the Blues can be seen sitting in the audience. While Team Sora can be seen in the arena waiting for the Gold Cup to begin. Scott Evil is the commentary during this time. Sora's opponent is the original Sub-Zero from the first Mortal Kombat game.

"Dude he dissed you! PWNED!" Tucker told Sora while listening to Scott's commentary.

"Shut up Tucker!"

Over at the End of The World Sora and the Blues can be seen after arriving at their final destination. They can be seen examining the purple abyss which the Heartless have created. They were on their way to find Ansem during this time...

"Dude that was gay!" Tucker told Sora.

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the blue soldier.

"Tucker!!!"

"Uh oh!"

"Dude that's gay!"

"Shut up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the perverted soldier.

"Dude that was gay!"

"Shut up Tucker!"

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. That Kingdom Hearts is..."

"Gay!" Tucker said interrupting Sora.

"No man light! It's freaking light you cock bite!"

"It looks gay to me!"

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the Blue soldier.

Back over in Monstro with Tucker still hanging from the ceiling Sora can still be seen naming all the times Tucker pissed him off. Which he was able to do from the first time they met up till they went back to Blood Gulch. Tucker with his pink armor can be seen getting fed up with waiting for Sora to finish.

"OK I GET IT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH SORA NOW PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

While still angry with Tucker Sora started walking away from the once cyan soldier. Without even looking at where he was going Sora accidentally fell down. He soon found himself in a pool of green liquid which had steam coming off it. Which indicated how hot it was...since it was the stomach acid.

"AHHHHH STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!" Sora yelled after exiting the stomach acid. And actually doing what he said to do out loud. As if his clothes were on fire.

"Man that should have happened to the Blues! D-t!" Donald swore after throwing his hat on the ground.

"Wow that looks like it hurts!" Goofy told Sora while he still is rolling on the ground.

"OK I feel much better now!" Sora said after getting up off the ground like an idiot.

"I highly doubt that Sora. Considering your now just a skeleton!"

"Yeah right Cole that doesn't make any sense! How can someone exist by just being a skeleton? That's ridiculous!"

"See for yourself!" Donald told Sora while showing him a blue portable mirror that appeared out of nowhere. Like most cartoons...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora scream as he looked in Donald's mirror which just showed a skeleton with Sora's clothes and Keyblade.

Sora then passed out seconds later as Cole unhooked Tucker from the ceiling. Donald just threw the mirror behind his shoulder. Caboose just stood there and watched the whole scene. Later on Sora got back up off the ground after going back to normal. He then lead his party further into The Belly of the Beast!

"What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft." Sora said as he looked around the inside of Monstro.

"Nice and warm, too. I'm startin' to feel like a nap." Goofy said while feeling a little sleepy.

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried? If he finds you you'll end up being a sex slave to. Just like me!" A figure said a few feet away from Sora and the Blues.

"Who the hell's there?! Show yourself now! Or I'll whoop your a-s real good!" Donald told the unknown figure while aiming his staff in front of him.

"Don't you get it? You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale."

"Why, I know that voice...Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!" Jiminy told the figure while standing on Sora's shoulder.

"Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I never though I'd you here. I'm trying to hide from the master! It's no fun being a sex slave Jiminy." Pinocchio said to the cricket while running up to Sora's group.

" Sex slave?! This isn't the puppet I know that acts this way! Has someone altered the way Pinoke behaves?!"

"Maybe those Emos had something to do with it?" Sora pondered while listening to Jiminy.

"Way to go Tucker you Blue tard!" Cole blamed Tucker for no reason.

"What did I do?" The Blue er pink prick said.

"Shut the hell up you prick!"

"You can't get away from me, son. I'm your conscience. Your conscience should guide whatever you do. Remember?"

Suddenly a person with a red and black ninja suit, with blue patches on his eyes, with a katana on his back, a leather belt, and two pistols in his hands appeared. Everyone just stared at the figure with raised eyebrows.

"Well I finally made it don't you know how many chapters it took for my long awaited special appearance? You know it feels so weird being in a fanfiction story then a comic book! I already miss those yellow boxes with the text that act as dialog." The red ninja announced to everyone while breaking the 4th wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Donald asked the red ninja while pointing his staff at him.

"I'm Deadpool, king of 4th wall breaking and author of this story! And the one in charge of the drunk monkeys with type writers! I'm also called the merc with the mouth."

"YOUR THE AUTHOR?!" Sora asked Deadpool with a shocked look on his face.

"Do you think you could write out the Blues? Maybe kill them off perhaps? So then everything can go back to normal!" Donald pleaded to Deadpool hoping to be rid of the Blue Army forever.

"Sorry no can do! Besides if I did that the story would then end. And nobody wants that!"

"MOTHER F-R!!!"

"I demand that you get rid of this pink armor! By rewriting this whole chapter!" Tucker yelled at Deadpool while pointing at him.

"NO! Also anyone who breaks the 4th wall besides me will suffer a fate worse then death!"

"What could be worse then death?" Sora asked Deadpool while pondering on the situation.

"Easy! The same thing the Reds, Church, and Jacobs have experienced! Which is being absent for most or all of the story! Scary...isn't it?"

"D-t!!!" Tucker cursed after hearing that he would have to keep the pink armor on.

"That's not fair!" Sora told Deadpool while pointing at him dramatically.

"Breaking the 4th wall is constantly being abused by everyone! And since it's taken awhile for this chapter to be posted everyone's paychecks will be reduced to 5 dollars!"

"Hey d-t I wanna be paid by the hour and not a whole story!" Donald yelled at Deadpool while throwing his hat on the floor.

"That's a freaking rip off!!!" Sora yelled at Deadpool as his head got bigger and the background changed to the color red. While a red mark in the shape of an x appeared on his head. Like in most animes...

"Hey whose in charge here anyways?! Your not the author! Besides there were budget cuts that had to be dealt with. Also I love it when Tucker and Grif get hurt. My drunk monkeys will be sure to write more ways to hurt them. The chapter will be way funnier that way. I just hope the site doesn't start glitching on us once the chapter is posted. Which I hope is soon! Also if you get bored just scroll up to the purple box to revisit previous chapters. There you can relive all your experiences and pain...mostly pain though. Also you can see what Riku's been doing as well...which isn't too different from what you've been doing."

"Everything you say is a lie!" Donald told Deadpool with narrowed eyes and his right index finger pointing at him.

"No it isn't you pants less waterfowl! And I'll prove it! Hello? Mr. Nanners? Yes I need you and the others to have an anvil drop on one of the Blue soldiers! Yeah that's the one! Alright thanks Mr. Nanners see ya!" Deadpool told one of the drunk monkeys over his cell phone.

Seconds later an anvil appeared out of nowhere above Tucker's head. It then came crashing down on the pink soldier. It then landed on the Blue soldier's head before falling through a hole in the ground. With the anvil still on his head Tucker managed to stick his head through the hole. Stars can be seen rotating above the once cyan soldier's head. While his armor flickered gold as it recharged...

"Bow Chicka...OW OW!!!" Tucker said dazed before collapsing in the hole the anvil created.

"Wow just like magic! Uh Mr. Ninja do you think you could pull a rabbit of a hat? That would be the best!!!"

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!!!" Everyone except Goofy and Deadpool yelled at the dumb blue soldier.

"With the power of Fanfiction's website anything is possible! Just like this crackpot multidimensional crossover story! But I won't because your an idiot and it's nobody's birthday today!"

"Why are you tormenting and annoying us like this?!" Sora yelled at Deadpool as another red anger mark appeared on his head.

"Because it's fun. Also there will be no yaoi and yuri in this story which should be banned forever and ever! Just like Kingdom Hearts May Cry Donald has stated many times before! Not to mention there's a bunch of yaoi and yuri in the Kingdom Hearts section...which is insulting to read! Those people will be severely punished by me, the drunk monkeys, and the 4th Wall Police! Even if it's the last thing I do!!!" Deadpool said while making the v symbol with his right hand.

"Just kill off the Blues already! Were sick of having to deal with them all the time!" Sora yelled at Deadpool while his face turned red.

"Once again the answer is no!"

"I think this strange looking ninja is a ploy from those Emos to keep our guard down." Cole deducted while listening to Deadpool.

"I'm not an illusion and I'll prove it!" Deadpool told everyone while equipping both of his katannas.

Deadpool then walks over to Tucker and slice him in half right through his waist. The pink soldier's top half then fell on the floor a few seconds later. Deadpool then took a bow to the supposed audience as if he just did the most amazing thing known to man. He then sheathed his swords on his back afterwards.

"Gee I wonder why the first and second stories couldn't be separated like the Nintendo version? Hyuck!"

"We already tried that once before and it didn't work! Besides it's easier to find them like this anyways. Now I'll tell you about your bounties!"

"What bounties?" Donald asked Deadpool curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Your kidding...right?" Sora asked Deadpool with an arched eyebrow.

"I kid you not." Deadpool told everyone while showing wanted signs with their pictures on them.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!!!" Sora yelled at Deadpool while another anger mark appeared on his head.

"Hey why do I have pink armor on my wanted poster?"

"You drew my beak wrong!"

"Why are there bounties on Sora and the Blues?!" Cole demanded to know.

"Because they've been wanted since the first story by O'Malley! Bounty hunters of all shapes and forms have arrived from the Far Gate! Also Fat B is here again as well."

"Who the hell is Fat B? Sounds like the name of a beach whale if you ask me." Sora asked Deadpool while scratching his head in confusion.

"WHY THE HELL AM I WORTH 500 MUNNY?!" Tucker yelled at Deadpool after noticing he was worth under a 1000 munny.

"That's how much your worth Blue tard...get over it!"

"I can't believe I have a bounty on my head. I don't even have a criminal record!" Sora said while facepalming himself.

"Yeah that sucks!" Deadpool said while giving the thumbs up sign.

"Can't you just make O'Malley drop the bounties on us?!" Donald asked the merc with an irritated look on his face.

"Where's the fun in that...huh? Besides it brings in villains from other franchises that want to kill all of you! And that's always fun!"

"Mother F-r! This is all the Blues fault! If they hadn't showed up none of this would have happened! Thanks for nothing Blue tards!" Donald yelled at Tucker and Caboose.

"Man yoi has really given me a bad reputation! Especially since I'm the new pimp and ladies man of the group now. Oh well thems the brakes!" Sora said with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah who the hell started that anyways? And why do people love to do it so much? I know it's mostly from fan girls and homosexuals! This has to be Donut's fault...the other pink guy!"

"Shouldn't you be in a comic book making other people's lives miserable?" Donald asked Deadpool dryly and annoyed.

"Nah you guys are way more fun then those Marvel super heroes anyways!"

"Well can you at least rewrite the crack pairing with Tucker and Yuffie? So that it never happened...because it's disgusting! I get a stomach ache every time I think about it!"

"No I can't my pants less water fowl friend. Besides it's just for comedy and a really good laugh. We needed an alternative to Sister from season 5 anyways. Because not all the drunk monkeys like her. Some even wanted to kill her off in the past board meetings. That we had while talking about Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts 2 Saga. Also like in the first story you'll fight the Red Defense Robot again."

"Why do we have to fight a giant red robot? Oh man that's just great..." Sora said while getting nervous about fighting one of the Red's robots they made from KH1.

"Because it was in Riku's chapter. Therefore it must be in this chapter!"

"That's it I want you to rewrite this whole STORY from the very, very, very first chapter! To where the Blues and Reds don't exist at ALL in the story! RIGHT NOW!!!" Sora demanded Deadpool to do while pointing his Keyblade at him.

"But then all that will be left is the gayness and that's no fun. If you want that then go read Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version by KingdomKey23! It has all the gay stuff like the original Disney game anyways. If you don't believe me then go pick up a copy and play it on a PS2!"

"I say we beat the tar out of him to make him change his mind about our demands! Especially about increasing our paychecks and getting rid of the Blues!" Donald told Sora while pointing at Deadpool.

"Yeah I'm in!" Sora said while summoning his Keyblade.

"If you insist! But don't forget...it's your funeral!" Deadpool said while getting in a fighting stance.

Sora's group ran to Deadpool, the red ninja took out his katanas and ran straight to them. Seconds later everyone, except Caboose could be seen down and out.

"I told you so!" Deadpool told Sora's group while laughing at them. "Hey how the hell are you still standing blue tard?!" Deadpool asked Caboose while facepalming himself.

"I sure wish Church was here..." Caboose said randomly while just standing in the same spot.

"This must be those drunk monkeys on typewriters idea of a joke." Deadpool said while facepalming himself again.

"Can you do a magic trick now Mr. Ninja Guy?"

"No, now shut up! And you! Yeah, you behind the computer monitor! Expect to see me a LOT more from now until the end of the story! And I mean the END of the story...not just this one! Things are just getting started anyways." Deadpool said while looking at whoever may be reading this. If anyone actually does read this crackpot idea of a story in the first place. Deadpool then vanished seconds later after breaking the 4th wall.

"Ah my freaking head! I feel like I just got ran over by a tank!" Sora said while rubbing his head.

"Where the hell did that ninja go?!" Donald said while looking around for Deadpool.

"Hey uh Donald can you heal me? Hyuck!"

"Fine!" Donald said while casting Cure on Goofy.

"Deadpool has left by the way." Cole informed everyone while noticing the missing ninja.

"Yeah he PWNed everyone." Tucker told everyone which was pretty obvious.

"That's just humiliating." Sora said while using Cure on himself.

"I don't see how one ninja could take us out?! He isn't even a very good ninja to begin with! He doesn't wear dark clothing and he defiantly isn't SILENT!!! Where the hell did he go to ninja school at anyways?!"

"That's easy Mr. Donald. He went to Ninja school!" Caboose told the not very pacifist mage.

"Yeah probably the same place Yuffie went to as well. Heh they were probably in the same class also. I wouldn't doubt it." Sora said with his arms behind his head.

"Considering how much a like they are I wouldn't doubt it either." Donald agreed with their party leader.

"Well gee Donald he is the author of the story after all. Hyuck!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!!"

"Caboose how the hell are you still standing after that?!" Sora asked the Blue rookie after noticing he was still standing in the same place.

"He's probably compensating for something." Donald said while looking at Caboose.

"We should probably be careful not to break the 4th wall from now on. Since Deadpool is here now." Sora warned his allies with caution.

" Yeah right I'm not scared of that sorry excuse for a ninja! I'm gonna break the 4th wall anyways! This chapter should be rewritten!" Tucker said before vanishing into thin air.

"Where did Tucker go?" Sora asked while wondering where the perverted soldier went to this time.

"YES 1 Blue down and only 1 more to go! Something is finally going right in my life for once!" Donald said while jumping up and down for joy.

Suddenly Tucker reappeared in the air above Donald before landing on top of him. He then flattened the ill tempered mage under his armor. Stars can be seen hovering above the duck's head. While his eyes just rolled around in his eye sockets.

" Remember everyone if you break the 4th wall you'll be absent from the story! And that was just a warning!" Deadpool's voice said out of nowhere through the whole room Sora's group was in.

"My life is cursed because of these Blue demons! I really hate the color Blue now! And I'm gonna start showing my hatred by turning my shirt and hat to red!" Donald said while pointing his staff at his shirt and hat.

Donald then used his magic to change his clothes from blue to red. Sadly all he really did was change his clothes altogether. Instead of turning colors his clothes transformed to blue overalls, green shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, black mustache, and green hat with a white L on it. Everyone just looked at the mage with confused looks...

"What?!" Donald asked his comrades with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you look like Luigi from the Super Mario Brothers series?" Sora asked Donald with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't look like Luigi! That's ridiculous!"

"See?" Sora said while showing him a portable mirror.

"Waaaak! Let me try again then!" Donald said while pointing his staff at his clothes again.

Donald's clothes then turned to a purple coat, gray fedora, purple mask, teal scarf, and purple with hot pink cape. Everyone was just stumped by this outfit. Nobody could figure out where it came from. They knew where the last one was from...especially Tucker. Not even Donald knew where this one was from...

"OK I can honestly say that I have no idea where that's from." Sora said while trying to figure out where Donald's new clothes were from.

"Yeah it looks familiar but I'm not sure where it's from. Looks like something a super hero from a cheap Saturday morning cartoon from the 90's would wear. It defiantly has 90's written all over it that's for sure!" Tucker deduced while looking at Donald's new duds.

"Like Duck Dodgers?!" Caboose asked Tucker with a stupid look on his mug.

"NO!"

"Yeah for some reason I wanna say...Let's get dangerous. Though I'm not exactly sure why."

"Hey now that sounds like a cool catch phrase right there. I think I might use that phrase from now on. Thanks Donald!"

"Your welcome Sora...I guess."

"That catch phrase sounds way too cool for you to use. I mean whose gonna think some kid with a giant key is dangerous anyways? Maybe you should stick with I am the key that slashes in the night instead. Nah even that sounds too awesome for you."

"Well at least I'm a lot more dangerous then you Tucker! I don't run for cover at the first sight of danger every time!"

"Hey I only do that when it's needed!"

"Yeah which is when you can find cover."

"Let's try this again!" Donald said while cracking his knuckles.

Donald's clothes then changed to red and blue masked uniform with a black spider on the chest. Along with black spider webs all over the costume. Everyone just gave more puzzled looks to this new look also. Once again nobody knew where this new uniform came from. Well except Tucker, Cole, and Caboose...sort of.

"Hey it's Spider-Guy!" Caboose said while pointing at Donald.

"That's Spider-Man not Spider-Guy Caboose!" Tucker corrected the Blue moron.

"Mother F-r! OK last time I'm doing this!" Donald said before once again aiming his staff at himself.

Seconds later Donald's original clothes reappeared on him. But now red instead of blue. Which made the mage quite happy. He then twirled his staff in his fingers before blowing on the top of it. Caboose just looked at the duck with confusion...

"Why is Mr. Sergeant a duck Tucker?"

"You idiot that's Donald not the Red's Sergeant! Your a moron Caboose!"

"You do know that the Reds are just as annoying as the Blues...right?" Cole asked Donald while looking at Donald's clothes.

"No way the Blues are way more annoying! Especially Tucker!"

"Hmm...I wonder how things would be if we met the Reds instead of the Blues?" Sora said while thinking about the current situation.

"I sure wish we could have gotten to know them better. Hyuck!"

"Nobody cares about the Reds anyways! They're stupid and not very bright to begin with!" Tucker informed everyone about the profile of the Red Army.

Over in another part of the castle Riku and the Reds can be seen. They can be seen bickering with one another like usual. While Riku just rolls his eyes at his useless military reject comrades. Grif can be seen talking to Simmons while smoking...

"I wonder what it would be like if we met that spiky haired kid instead of Riku?"

"Grif things are better the way they are! Besides Riku is pretty strong anyways. And who would wanna hang out with someone with a giant key?!"

"I disagree with that statement completely!" Grif said while blowing smoke on Sarge's visor.

"Shadow kill Grif and sacrifice him!" Sarge ordered the black hedgehog after shooting him with his shotgun cartoon style.

"How the hell did I ever meet these fools?" Riku said to himself while facepalming himself.

Back to Sora and the Blues...

"Pinocchio why has Geppetto turned you into a sex slave?" Jiminy asked the puppet with concern.

"Hey there baby come here often?" Tucker asked Sora as his pink armor took effect on him. Causing him to develop a spit personality which was similar to Donut.

"Ahhhhh don't touch me you homo!" Sora yelled at Tucker while hitting him with his Keyblade.

"What the hell that's not right at all! I like women! No wait men! No women! No defiantly men! No women most defiantly! No without a doubt defiantly men! NOOOOO WOMEN!!!" Tucker said while arguing with himself.

"This is Tucker and his rock's fault!" Caboose said while watching Tucker arguing with himself.

"Shut the hell up you bisexual freak of nature!" Cole shouted at Tucker before firing an energy ball at him.

Tucker was then sent flying into the air to the top of Monstro's insides. He then landed back on the ground seconds later. Though he ended up on Sora not long afterwards. While still arguing with himself the whole time...

"This is insane!"

"I agree!" Donald told the spiky haired Keyblade wielder.

"Gee Tucker sure is acting like that purple guy with the split personality. Hyuck!"

"No way in Hell! Nobody wants to act like Doc because nobody likes him in the first place!" Tucker told everyone while getting red in the face from arguing with himself.

"Agreed!" Everyone said at the same time...which was a first since nobody hardly ever agrees with the Blues.

"Wow I just agreed with Tucker...this must be a sign of the apocalypse." Donald said shocked that he would ever agree with one of the Blues.

"We better find a way to kill off the Blues...I don't want to be around them when God unleashes his wrath on the universe. I wet myself just reading the Book of Revelation...I don't want to be around to experience the actual thing!" Sora said while getting goosebumps all over his body.

"Agreed." Everyone except Tucker, Caboose, and Goofy said at the same time.

Later on Sora's group walks deeper into Monstro's belly till they run into a giant wooden ship. Which looks like it was wrecked during a storm or something like that. Suddenly an old man with white hair, white mustache, white shirt, black pants, brown shoes, maroon vest, and glasses appeared. He can be seen with a shotgun in his right hand and a bottle of whiskey in his left. The old man just started yelling at Sora's group while shooting at them at the same time.

" Don't shoot I've returned master!" Pinocchio told the old man who sounded like Herbert from Family Guy.

"How dare you runaway slave!" The old man known as Geppetto yelled at his puppet while shooting at Tucker.

"Geppetto why have you enslaved Pinocchio? This never happened before!" Jiminy asked the old man while standing on Sora's right shoulder.

"Why would you enslave a puppet anyways? Aren't you the father? If that's even possible that is..." Sora asked the old man while pondering on the whole thing.

"Will sell you the Blues for the puppet! Come on take it it's a good deal!" Donald told Geppetto while hoping he could finally get rid of the Blues.

"I will not give away the best thing that gives me pleasure since porn! Besides those two don't look like they're worth a penny!" The old man said while looking at both Tucker and Caboose.

"That's a BURN!" Cole told both Tucker and Caboose while pointing at them.

"Man the the décor in this place sucks! Mind if I brighten it up with a coat of pink paint? It will look 100 times better I promise! No way in Hell that's for fags!" Tucker said while arguing with himself again.

"Cole do me a favor and help Tucker...he needs it."

"With pleasure Sora!" Cole said while building up an energy ball in his right hand.

Cole then unleashed a barrage of energy balls at Tucker who was still arguing with himself yet again. The energy balls hit Tucker causing explosions on his body. The pink armored soldier then ended up with soot all over his armor. Tucker then passed out from his wounds seconds later...

"MEDIC!"

"Slave why have you run away?! For that I'm gonna get the paddle!!!"

"Sorry master."

"I'm worried. Pinocchio and Geppetto have never acted like this before."

"This is all the Blues fault!" Donald said while blaming the Blues for no reason.

"He probably just went insane while being stuck in here for so long. Just like in Gilligan's Island." Sora explained to everyone the best he could.

"I'm surprised I haven't gone insane from being around the Blues this long!" Donald said while thinking of all the ways the Blue soldiers could die.

"NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU D-N KIDS!!!"

"Make us old man!" Sora told Geppetto while pointing his Keyblade at him.

Geppetto then shot at Sora with his trusty shotgun while drinking from his bottle of whiskey. Sora was then covered with soot seconds later while his clothes were torn to ribbons. He then leaned back and forth in a dazed like fashion before falling on his back...

"Sora how many fingers am I holding?" Goofy asked Sora while holding up two fingers.

"It looks like a puma..."

"D-t Sora why did you have to get shot?! Why couldn't it have been the Blues instead?!"

"WAHHHH!!!" The puppet then whined before running away from the old man.

"D-t get back over here slave! You SOB's now look what you did! You made my sex slave runaway! And I'm disturbed by your blue and pink friends over there!"

"He's disturbed? He should be the last person to say that he's disturbed! Besides who cares if his puppet ran away?!"

"Quickly we have to find him!"

"Agreed!" Everyone but Tucker said at the same time.

"I don't take orders from bugs! I don't even take orders from Church since he's not even really our leader! There's no way I'm chasing after a puppet."

" As long as I am leader of this party you'll follow my orders Tucker!" Sora yelled at the perverted soldier with fire in his eyes.

"Make me you homo!"

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU STUPID KIDS!!!"

Sora and his group then spend the next 4 hours searching for the puppet throughout all of Monstro's belly. But are unable to find Pinocchio anywhere in the giant whale. Sora just ponders on where exactly the puppet could have gone. While Tucker kept arguing with himself...

"Is there anywhere we haven't looked yet?"

"The stomach I think." Cole said while pondering on the situation.

"Maybe the Blues will fall in the stomach acid by accident!" Donald said evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"There could be accidents like that only if it harms and doesn't kill the Blues. Since everyone is under contract and can only be hurt for comical purposes only!" Deadpool's voice echoed throughout all of Monstro.

"Mother F-R!!! This is all the Blue's fault!" Donald yelled in rage while jumping on his hat.

Suddenly a loud banging sound goes off as the whole area is filled with gas. Seconds later Deadpool can be seen in front of Sora's group in a very dramatic pose. Everyone is too busy coughing to notice the wisecracking ninja and 4th wall breaking master. Everyone except Tucker and Caboose...

"Well I didn't think you guys were this slow in progress! Course I'm not surprised since it took Square-Enix 5 years to make Kingdom Hearts 2!"

"Gah get rid of all this smoke already! I'm gonna get lung cancer at this rate!" Sora said while coughing from all of the smoke.

"That's possible! But who has time for lung cancer now anyways?!"

"Why exactly are you here torturing us...again?!" Cole asked Deadpool while covering his mouth.

"Because I'm here to make everyone feel pain while breaking the 4th

wall!"

"Gee Mr. Deadpool how are you going to do that?" Goofy asked the wisecracking ninja.

"Easy! Since nobody can die due to being under contract by yours truly they'll all suffer a heart attack. While listening to Lopez's Greatest Hits!" Deadpool said while holding a CD case that had a picture of Lopez on the front.

"WHAT?!" Sora said before collapsing.

Everyone except Deadpool then collapsed on the floor as Lopez's Greatest Hits played in the background. While Deadpool looked at the supposed audience which is whoever may be reading this. That is if anyone is reading this...which I doubt! Deadpool then did what he did best which is break the 4th wall yet again.

"The fights ahead might feel nostalgic to the loyal fans of the series, if you read the KH1 version of this chapter you'll know what to expect. However there will be a special guest fight. So please sit down and watch as these clowns get beat up and pummeled to a bloody mess by our guest fighter!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues then woke up minutes later after the music stopped. When they woke up they started to feel cold.

"Son of a b-tch why does it feel like its below 32 degrees all of a sudden!" Whined Tucker.

"Maybe the whale is cold h'yuck!" Said Goofy cheerfully.

"It can't be cold inside a whale, there warm blooded!" Said Cole lecturing everyone.

"We should get a move on guys if we want to find him!" Said Sora as he ignored the cold and lead the group deeper into monstro.

As soon as the group of idiots went to the next area, the entire chamber was filled with ice.

" What the hell is ice doing inside a whale?" Said Donald with a puzzled look.

"Oh its Christmas! I hope Santa has gotten my pony this year, because I've been a good boy and not Tucker and his rock this year!" Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose!" Said everyone but Goofy.

Out of nowhere an enclosed-cab, truck sized, fully tracked vehicle designed to move on snow appeared it swerved towards Sora and his friends, intent on killing him. The Snowcat (the name of the vehicle) however was too slow on killing Sora and his team since it doesn't run as fast as a car.

"What the hell? Why is there a Snowcat doing here?" Cole asked himself.

"Snowcat? As in a cat?" Sora asked Cole.

"No more like vehicles designated to plow through heavy snow to clear roads during a blizzard." Said Cole.

"Whatever the f-k it is we better do something about it!" Said Donald.

The Snowcat, stopped in its place for a few seconds. It then started to "transform," its tires split from each other and turned into large legs, the cab became the torso, as a metallic grey robotic head with red eyes appeared, on its chest the decepticon symbol. The robots name was Icestorm, a decepticon lieutenant who served under Megatron during the great cybertronian war.

Icestorm glared at the heroes as she took out her blaster. She fired several shots at Sora's group who spread out. Cole unleashed several fireballs at Icestorm while the Blues shot at her chest with there guns but missed several times because they suck at it. Sora slashed her mighty pillar like legs with his keyblade while Donald used a fire spell on her, Goofy did a tornado attack and spun around in the air hiting her torso. Icestorm seemed immune to these attacks except for Cole's and Donald's attacks because fire was her weakness. Icestorm fired several missiles from her left arm as several collided Sora. Sora got blasted from a direct hit, and somehow, for a human to be still alive. Donald casted cure on Sora. Sora was healed and went back to the fight. The other missiles hit the Blues as the missiles exploded on impact. After that Caboose's and Tucker's armor were now black but were still very much alive and standing, much to everyone's dismay who prefer to have the Blues dead.

"Ah nuts, I'm in black armor again!" Said Tucker.

"Why can't you two ever die already? Even from a missile blast like that, how could you two still be alive!" Donald said angrily at the Blues.

Icestorm showed no mercy as she used her ice mean from her right hand to release swarm of ice energy, which upon impact froze the heroes to their feet. Icestorm took advantage of this as she blasted everyone with her missiles and used her built in minigun from her shoulder to spread a hail of plasma to the frozen heroes. Everyone unfroze as they were now in low health. Sora again used fire spells on Icestorm, and Cole showered her with more fireballs. Donald used thunder in hopes of short circuiting her, but to no avail. Goofy continued to smack Icestorm's legs repeatedly. While the Blues still used their guns but kept missing every shot. Caboose threw a plasma grenade to Icestorm, but the grenade landed in Sora's head instead. Sora cursed as the grenade blew up in his face, while sending him 20 feet into the air. He landed on his head, as Donald used cure on him. Sora casted another fire spell and blasted Icestorm who flinched at this attack. She fired her plasma pistol at Sora who took tremendous amount of damage. Icestorm kept Donald from using heal on Sora by stomping on the ground, the shockwaves send everyone flying to all sides. Icestorm continued her rampage, took out several mini nukes from her back and threw a couple to Sora and his team mates who were separated from the shockwaves. There were several atomic bomb explosions everyone fainted and lost the fight just as Icestorm was about to finish them out Deadpool teleported in front of her. The wise cracking merc spoke.

"OK that's enough for today, you were contracted to fight Sora and his pals not kill them, if you killed them there weren't be a story to do or idiots to mess up their lives for the hell of it. But don't get me wrong you did fantastic I hope to have you again here Icestorm, just try not to mess up with the key sucking homo to much next time!" Said Deadpool.

"Well thank you Deadpool, now if you excuse me I must return to my deminsion and keep Starscream from trying to overthrow Megatron, but I'm sure he'll not succeed anyway!" Said Icestorm while transforming, with the classic transforming sound went off during transformation. A bright blue portal opened and she went back to Cybertron to help Megatron prepare for an all out attack against the Autobots.

"Well time to wake these idiots up we have a story to complete and so many things to mess up in comical, satirical parodies in this looney crossover!" Said Deadpool.

Deadpool said before grabbing a red axe guitar out from nowhere. For which he would use to wake up Sora and his band of merry idiots.

**Key of Guidance Room **

Over in the next room Pinocchio can be seen running around in circles like an idiot. Sora's group just stands near the puppet looking at him with sweat drops on their heads. The merry band of idiots just wonder to themselves why they have to put up with morons everywhere they go. Jiminy then runs over to the puppet with a worried look on his face.

"Pinocchio! You know Geppetto gets worried if you go out alone!"

"Don't worry Jiminy I'll be fine as long as the master isn't angry and doesn't get the paddle."

"Pink makes things all better. What the hell am I saying?! It's just freaking gay!" Tucker said to himself before arguing with himself.

"Hey Cole you might wanna make sure that Tucker has his medicine." Sora told the half demon illusion while watching Tucker arguing with himself.

" Well his insurance is over **9000** munny! But I might be able to figure something out." Cole said before summoning a fireball in his right hand and an energy ball in his left. He then sent the two orbs at the perverted soldier.

"MEDIC!!!" Tucker yelled while soaring through the air before falling face first on the ground. While his armor is covered in soot.

"Don't worry Pinocchio Geppetto won't be mad...I promise. Hyuck!"

"Oh yes he is! Especially since he's a bitter old man who has a puppet for a slave!" Donald corrected Goofy with his arms crossed in front of him.

"He's defiantly a good shot for a drunk guy." Sora commented after remembering being shot by the old man earlier.

"He just got lucky!" Cole retorted.

"He must be a real boy!" Caboose said while being the moron that he is.

"No Caboose he isn't real. He's just a puppet!" Sora corrected the blue armored idiot.

"But I wanted to give him a present though. Oh well you can have it Sora." Caboose told the Keyblade Master before tossing him a fragment grenade.

"Oh f-k!" Sora said before being blown up 50 feet in the air and landing on Tucker.

"Oh hey Sora you wanna see this trick I learned? But first we need to find a bed with you laying on top of me completely naked. No way man thats gay as hell!" Tucker told Sora before arguing with himself yet again.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MY VIRGIN MIND!" Sora yelled before getting off of Tucker.

"Why can't you Blue b-ds die already?! You can't even do the easiest thing in the world correctly!" Donald yelled at Tucker and Caboose while throwing his hat on the ground and beating it with his staff.

"Remember you pants less water fowl they're under contract!" Deadpool's voice echoed through the room in Monstro that Sora and the Blues were standing in.

" Censored censored censored!!!" Donald swore while jumping up and down for about three hours in a row. As far as the swearing part goes at least...

"Have you ever tried to cut your hair spiky haired person? If you don't Church will get angry with me and say mean things."

"No way in hell am I going to cut my hair Caboose! And if Church was here which thankfully he isn't...he wouldn't give a d-n either! Besides it's taken many years of hair gel and genetics to get it to the way it is today! WHICH IS PERFECT!!!" Sora told Caboose while holding up a red and white bottle of hair gel with a picture on the front of it. The picture is of a man with short brown hair, silver goggles, white shirt, red latex suit with a white outlined arrow pointing down, red latex armbands, red and white belt, white gloves, red and white pants, and red latex boots. The hair gel is called Dynamic Gel!

"Your words are like a math problem." Caboose said before accidentally sticking Sora's head with a plasma grenade.

"Son of a b-h!" Sora said before falling unconscious on the ground from the grenade explosion.

"Gawrsh Sora's out cold! Hyuck!"

"Man this sucks I hate being inside of a whale! Maybe with some pink decor it could look good in no time! No way man! I could stand being in a whale! But not when it's pink like this stupid pink armor!" Tucker argued with himself again.

"Shut up Tucker...or else!" Cole threatened the cyan...I mean pink armored soldier.

"Or else what?"

Cole then shimmers Tucker 50 feet in the air before dropping the perverted soldier. Cole then fires an energy ball upon contact before Tucker hit the ground. Causing his shield to drop to 0 and the built in alarm to go off. Cole then returned to his original position with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's what."

"What happened?" Sora asked his allies after being healed by Donald.

"You were hit by a grenade from Caboose...again." Donald informed his party leader.

"That's the hundredth time I've been hit by a grenade since I've met the Blues!"

"You've been keeping tally?" Cole asked Sora with an arched eyebrow.

"Not like there's anything better to do." Sora said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I've actually been looking for a way out so I can be free from the master. It hurts when he sticks his giant erected cock in my tiny a-s hole and repeatedly pushes in and out till cum shoots inside of me. All while he calls me bad names like slut, b-h, b-d, whore, faggot, and many others! I'm not even a homosexual for crying out loud d-t!!!"

"Uh can he actually say that without having this story be pushed to an NC17 rating? I'm pretty sure he can't say half of that stuff..." Sora said while listening to the sexually abused puppet.

"Don't worry Pinocchio will help you escape. But what about Geppetto?" Jiminy Cricket asked the wooden puppet.

"He can go straight to Hell and be raped by Satan and Hitler at the same time for all eternity for all I care! I'm sick of being raped by that d-n dirty old perverted queer!" The wooden puppet said while spitting on the ground...if that's even possible.

"Harsh. Since your looking for the exit we should help out and escape this hell hole!" Tucker told the wooden puppet.

"Thanks for the strategy Captain Obvious!" Sora retorted to Tucker's statement.

"These Blue idiots make me wanna kill myself!" Donald yelled which echoed throughout all of Monstro.

The whole room started to shake causing Sora's group to bounce around on the springy surface. Everyone except Caboose however didn't enjoy this one bit. By the time the miniature earthquake was over everybody was on top of one another. Which made everyone feel uncomfortable especially Sora since he was on the bottom.

"What the hell?!" Sora said with a puzzled look after everyone got up off the ground.

"Come on everyone let's move!" Cole ordered his allies.

Suddenly a giant robot 20 feet tall with two red optic eyes, four heavily armored red legs, two massive bulky red arms, and guns positioned everywhere can be seen. The entire robot was colored blood red with the Red Army's symbol on it's chest. Everyone just looked at the robot with blank stares. Not able to figure out what exactly to say about the giant mechanical menace.

The massive robot then spoke in a booming voice...

"Priority 1 rescue Red ally in danger."

The robot then picked up Pinocchio and put him inside his compartment. Which was located inside his chest.

"Priority 1 accomplished proceeding to Priority 2 eliminate all Blues."

"Ah f-k!" Donald swore after seeing the Red Defense Robot capture Pinocchio.

"That must be one of the robots Sarge built! Does that mean the Reds were here before?" Tucker pointed out while pointing at the Red Defense Robot.

"I know the answer but it would require breaking the fourth wall. And I don't feel like paying the price for doing so." Cole said while summoning an energy ball in his right hand.

Then the Red Defense Robot began to retract Gatling guns from his

shoulders, mini-guns from the arms, and plasma guns from the sides of the legs. All while pointing his weaponry at Sora and his group.

Sora in this time of imminent danger and doom knew he had to take charge of the situation and lead his men down the right path or they would surely perish. He needed to be bold, courageous, and fearless. Unfortunately Sora was none of those things so all he did was shout, "Run!" and started running back to the whale's stomach.

Everyone was running in a panic away from the homicidal Red Defense Robot. Desperately dodging the massive amount of gun fire peppering the area of the Large Intestine. As soon as everyone got to a certain distance from the robot it then announced...

"Targets left optimal range for standard weapons switching to long range weapons." Then several panels retracted from it's shoulders and other positions on him and dozens of rocket launchers, fuel rod cannons, and sniper rifles emerged from them. Then they all fired in a hail of explosions and bullets.

Mean while outside Monstro is currently floating in space when all of a sudden a rumbling sound is heard from the whale. Then it opened it's mouth and a massive, BURP emerged from it's mouth. But since it's in space it couldn't be heard.

Back inside the whale's body the Blues and Sora's party has taken cover from the Missiles behind a warm purple springy wall. While bullets and explosives of all kind littered the while room the heroes were in. Making it look like a war zone from a war movie like Saving Private Ryan.

"Well what do we do now?" Tucker asked Sora, "If we attack him we die in a hail of gun fire and if we run we get killed by missiles. And I don't want to die tired mind you!"

Sora then turned to Tucker and answered, "How the hell should I know they're missiles for crying out loud!"

Then Cole said, "If only I could just go up there and blow it to Hell, don't you know anything about your enemies' technology and weaponry?"

Tucker then responded, "How the hell I'm suppose to know? Go ask Church."

"Church isn't even here you blue tard, and I'm guessing it's looking for blue targets and won't attack red targets!" Sora deduced while peeking around the corner of the wall he was behind.

"What we need is someone to distract it someone who can probably survive a missile attack then another guy who is not wearing red! But who?" Donald asked his comrades while trying to come up with a plan.

Then Cole turned to Donald and answered, "I think I know someone who can approach the robot without wearing blue."

Donald then asked, "Who?"

Donald was then thrown from the cover while still wearing his red clothes that was originally blue earlier. He could be seen with staff in hand standing in front of the Red Defense Robot. With a nervous look on his face. While also sweating bullets as well...

The Robot then scanned Donald before responding in a booming monotone voice, "Red ally! Leave attack area now."

Donald then slowly walked towards the Red Defense Robot. Once Donald reached the robot it resumed fire. Now Donald could only think, "Now what?"

Then Tucker asked Cole, "OK now what?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet I'm afraid!" Cole said while still thinking up the rest of the plan in his head.

Donald then noticed a can of blue paint not far from where he was. He then decided to paint one of the Red Defense Robot's legs blue. While smiling evilly and rubbing his hands in a menacing like fashion. If you looked closely you could see red demon horns on top of his head.

"Hey robot look it's a blue!" Donald shouted at the Red Defense Robot while pointing at one of it's legs.

"Scanning for enemies." The robot said while scanning for anything blue. "Enemy found commencing attack!" The robot said before shooting it's own leg. While shooting at it's leg the robot caused the can of paint to roll down the large intestine. The robot noticed this and ran after it while still shooting. "Target escaping switching to long range artillery!" The robot said while chasing the blue paint can.

Moments later the Red Defense Robot was then shot out of Monstro's blow hole somehow. The robot could then be seen floating in space. Never to be seen again by anyone or thing...supposedly at least! But this is Deadpool's story after all so you never know! Sora's group then went to check on Pinocchio who was free from the Red Defense Robot while it was shooting it's leg.

"Pinocchio are you OK?" Sora asked the wooden puppet while resting his Keyblade on his right shoulder.

"I was scurred because I was in a dark place." Pinocchio said while shaking his wooden knees.

"Man I wish I was in a closet with a ma...I mean woman." Tucker said before arguing with himself again.

"I hope he gets rid of the pink armor soon its starting to creep me out." Donald said while giving Tucker odd looks at the same time.

"Yeah it was funny at first, but with Tucker pulling off a Donut...it's just scary beyond words." Sora and Cole said at the same time.

"The green liquid reminds me of grape juice and Church's tool box that he keeps under his bed." Caboose said while staring off into space.

The whole room then started to shake again causing Sora's group to bounce around on the springy surface. By the time the miniature earthquake was over everybody was on top of one another...again. Which made everyone feel uncomfortable especially Sora since he was on the bottom...yet again.

"Abandon ship! Women and children last!" Tucker yelled before diving into a nearby pool of stomach acid.

"I hope he dies in there." Sora told Cole after watching the perverted soldier dive into the stomach acid.

"Wrong way!" Tucker said after jumping out of the stomach acid with his armor now back to cyan. Which now means he's back to his normal self.

"D-n not even stomach acid can kill these Blue demons! That's it I'm talking to my agent before I agree to do KH2! I refuse to go through this madness a third time!" Donald yelled while stomping on his hat again.

"There must be a way out of this whale." Jiminy said while sitting on Sora's right shoulder.

"I have a great idea! The robot ejected me out of his chest when I started struggling. During the time when he was shooting his leg. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?"

"Of course...it's so obvious why didn't I think of it earlier?! If we're lucky, Monstro might cough us up! It's so easy even Caboose could do it!"

"Oh I like the story of Pinocchio! I use to have a pop-up book with the story it was great. It had lots of pictures...and stuff."

"Yeah on second thought...never mind."

"Word." Donald said while agreeing with Sora.

Sora and his group then left the room and headed towards Monstro's stomach. While battling the occasional Heartless that they came across according to the rules of Castle Oblivion. Which was through cards and sleights. Over in another part of Monstro only two rooms away from Sora's group's position a brown cardboard box can be seen behind one of the rocks on the other side. Inside the box a man with brown hair, gray bandanna, gray gloves, light blue military suit, light blue boots, and a military utility belt that went over his chest can be seen. The man can also be seen smoking inside the box as well. Suddenly a loud bleedy bleep bleedy bleep sound then went off in the man's right ear. The view then went to a total black screen with two green images that showed the man and an older man. The older man has a beret, shirt, tie, and jacket and looks like a colonel. The numbers 140.85 can be seen in between the two images. Suddenly the older man then talks to the one with the bandanna...

"Snake we need you for this urgent mission!" Colonel Roy Campbell told Solid Snake aka David over his codec.

"Whats the mission Colonel?" Snake asked the Colonel while still smoking his cig.

"Its a top secret mission of the utmost importance, America needs you this time Snake!"

"Last time I was needed I had to fight Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Princess Peach in a tournament! And there was no Metal Gear for me to fight either! But at least Raiden wasn't there...thankfully!"

"Snake now isn't the time to worry about the past. We have to start thinking about the future. And the future is now Snake!"

"It was a year ago! Colonel I always get the usual message, complete a top secret mission because America always needs me! So the question is, again, what is the mission?"

"Snake all you need to know is that its a mission, and you have 24 hours to complete it!"

"24 HOURS?! That's impossible...OK fine whatever I hope I'm being paid for this though! And there had better not be any plumbers whose a-es need to be kicked hard either!"

"Snake You know soldiers like you don't get paid to risk your life on a mission to save the world! That's just silly!"

"Yeah I almost forgot about that Colonel...wait what?!" Snake said while almost choking on his cig still in his mouth. Roy then ended the codec transmission seconds later.

"Hello Snake! Can you hear me?" Deadpool asked over his codec at an unknown location.

"Who is this? And how the hell did you get my frequency? This is a private number!"

"I'm the author of this story Deadpool aka **The Merc With the Mouth**! I have a very important mission for you that you must complete."

"What's the mission?"

"The mission is so top secret even assigning it to you must be kept a secret."

"Why is it a secret?"

"I'm sorry but that's confidential. Also you have been drafted into the 4th Wall Army!"

" Is that the mission? Also what's the 4th Wall Army?"

" No it's irrelevant to the mission. And as part of my 4th Wall Army you must hurt anyone who breaks the 4th wall. You are the enforcer of the 4th wall and spoilers which will now be censored! Since my 4th Wall Police are a bunch of people in black zip up coats who contact me through cell phones...not to be mistaken with the members of Organization of Gaming XIII though. Whose primary purpose is to let me know if anyone is breaking the 4th wall."

"So I'm now part of your orchestrated government conspiracy Deadpool?"

"It's the best and funny way to put anyone who dares to break the 4th wall in major pain! And if they're still doing it they'll suffer the fate of not being in the story. Which is a fate worse then death! Also you'll be a background character throughout the series as well."

"I thought I was going to be a major character though?! Man I knew I shouldn't have gone through that stupid Stargate being guarded by two brown and purple robots!" Snake said referring to the Fargate, Lopez, and Doc/O'Malley.

"That's Fargate! Haven't you ever read InSONICnia before? I gave some obvious references to that series in chapter 10 Nerds at the Pegasus Cup. You'll only be a major character in some PSA's also written by me in case you didn't already know. And whenever your disguised as your alias Lieutenant Junior Grade Iroquois Pliskin. But for the most part you'll be following Sora's and Riku's group to keep tabs on them."

"But I wanted my alias to be Sexy-Andaconda-1337! And I wanted to kill those shadows and perform CQC on those black zip up coat wearing Emos though!" Snake said while referring to the Heartless and Organization of Gaming XIII.

"No that's already been taken I'm afraid. Also it doesn't work like that. But you'll also get to do some stuff that will be funny once I figure out what they are. And like me you'll also get to break the 4th wall whenever you want and not get punished either. And you also get a partner in Reconstruction: The 358/2 Days Saga!"

"Who is it? And please don't say it's that queer Raiden!"

"Sorry that's confidential you'll just have to wait till 358/2 Days to find out who it is! And no it's defiantly not Raiden! Anyways keep up the good work Snake I'll be in touch! And my code name is Command by the way." Deadpool said before ending the codec transmission with Snake.

"Great, at least Raiden isn't here! Ah well time to spy on those space morons from the sidelines. Starting with the ones following that kid with spiky hair, big feet, and a giant key sword hybrid for a weapon." Snake said before removing his cardboard box from on top of him.

**Key to Truth Room**

Inside Monstro's stomach a group of regulation red armored robots with Mark V armor on can be seen. Each one has a different weapon from Halo: Combat Evolved. Ranging from a M6D pistol to a Fuel Rod Cannon. Once Sora's group entered the room all of the robots built by Sarge turned their attention to Sora and the Blues. Mainly the Blues since their main objective is to kill everything and anything blue.

"Looks like this is as far as we go." Goofy said after noticing that they had come across a dead end.

"Ready, then? Let's shake things up!" Sora said while summoning his Nes Keyblade.

"Let's turn these Red Army rejects into scrap metal!" Cole said while summoning an energy ball in each hand.

"Word!" Donald said while aiming his staff at the group of Red Robots.

Battle Start:

Enemies: Red Army Robots X9

Sora and Cole vs Red Army Robots

Cole, Sora, and the Red Army Robots can be see standing on a giant white platform with white pillars on the outside. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues have already transformed into cards. A black background can be seen behind them and on the top left corner a portrait of Sora and Cole with their HP gages can be seen as well. On the right side the Red Army Robot's portraits and HP gages can be seen also. Sora and Cole can be seen on one end and the Red Army Robots on the other end. Cole attacks first with an energy ball...

Cole performs a 3 hit combo on Robot 1

-10 HP

Sora fires a Fira spell at Robot 2 knocking his shield out

-20 HP

Robot 1 fired his pistol at Cole

-12 HP

Robot 2 fired his assault rifle at Sora

-20 HP

Robot 3 fires his sniper rifle at Cole

Miss

Robot 4 fired his shotgun at Sora

-50 HP

Robot 5 fires his plasma rifle at Cole

-30 HP

Robot 6 fires his needler at Sora

Miss

Robot 7 throws a fragment grenade and hits Robots 1, 2, and 3

-50 HP -50 HP -50 HP

Robot 8 throws 3 plasma grenades on Robot 1, 2, and 3

-50 HP -50 HP - 50 HP

Robots 1, 2, and 3 are dead

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher and hits Robots 4, 5, and 6

-100 HP -100 HP -100 HP

Robots 4, 5, and 6 are dead

Cole hurls two fireballs at Robot 7's and 8's heads

-50 HP -50 HP

Sora uses a "Cure" card on him and Cole

Plus 42 HP Plus 70 HP

Robot 7 throws his fragment grenade at Cole

-50 HP

Robot 8 throws a plasma grenade at Sora's head

-50 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher at Robots 7 and 8

-50 HP -50 HP

Robots 7 and 8 are dead

Cole performs a 10 hit combo on Robot 9 with a barrage of energy balls

-20 HP

Sora threw his Keyblade at Robot 9

-12 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher

Miss

Cole tosses an energy disk at Robot 9

-40 HP

Sora casts a Thunder spell at Robot 9

-20 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher at Sora

-50 HP

Sora uses a "Goofy" card to which the Captain of the Royal Guards performed Tornado Spin on Robot 9

-50 HP

Robot 9 is dead

Sora and Cole have leveled up

Plus 1 LV Plus 1 LV

After the battle Sora received a Deadpool card. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues have returned from card form. And the scenery has changed back to the inside of Monstro as well. Suddenly the room begins to shake as the ground starts to vibrate under everyone's feet. During this time Caboose can be seen tinkering with one of the Red's robots. The blue armored soldier can be seen reprogramming the red armored robot...the best he could at least. Once Caboose reprogrammed the robot he then picked up a nearby can of cobalt spray paint and recolored it. The robot with a sniper rifle and cobalt armor looked exactly like Church...except it had Mark V armor instead of Mark VI. And thus Church 2.0 was made...

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Where the hell am I? Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you cock bite?!

"Yay Church your back! I have missed you so much! Now we can hate Tucker together! And talk about the spiky haired person behind his back! Oh wait...I mean Church 2.0! Sorry I forgot that you were a robot for a minute there. But that's OK cause we can still hate Tucker...together! It will be great!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I hate you already...and I don't even know you!

"Hurry up Caboose or were gonna leave you behind!" Sora yelled at the rookie before exiting Monstro with Cole and the others.

"I think we should leave him! It'll be one less Blue to worry about. My goal is to eventually find a way to kill all the Blues...or just make them vanish. Which ever comes first." Donald said while thinking of all the ways to make the Blues disappear.

"Come one Church 2.0 let's go! We have to find the real Church and a way back home!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: But I am home you G-Tard! And why can't I be the real Church? Who is he anyways? And aren't I real enough? I want to be a real boy...you cock bite!

Sora's group then exits Monstro and ends back in one of the many halls of Castle Oblivion. After spending 4 and a half months in Monstro due to story complications and what not. But now the merry band of idiots and Church 2.0 can continue their quest. No one else seemed to notice Church 2.0 since they exited Monstro...not even Tucker for some reason. Even though the cobalt robot kept talking in his robotic language more so then the real Church would. Not far behind the group Snake can be seen stealthily sneaking through the hall of Castle Oblivion.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Why the hell is that man with the bandanna slowly creeping behind us? Is he a ninja? If he is he's not a very good one! And it's obvious that he's stalking us to! Does anyone else besides me see him? Surely I can't be the only one.

"Shut the hell up Church!" Tucker told Church 2.0 even though he never looked at the cobalt robot.

"..." Everyone besides Caboose and Church 2.0 just stopped in their tracks seconds later.

"CHURCH?!"

"Caboose where did you find Church at?!" Sora asked the Blue rookie.

"That's not Church...that's Church 2.0! My second best friend!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I am not your best friend! In fact I'm planning your downfall as we speak! You are the dumbest and most annoying person I have ever met before! Actually your the first...but that's not the point! I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight also by the way.

"Well he defiantly looks like Church! But he also talks wwwaaayyy more then Church also!" Tucker noted while looking at Church 2.0

"Well guys let's go! We still have to find the real Church, Jacobs, Riku, and the King!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I still wanna be a real boy though!

"Shut up Church...I mean Church 2.0!" Tucker back in his cyan armor shouted at the robot.

"Bee beep eep!" Translation: Stick it. You're not my real dad.

**To Be Continued... **


	14. Red of War

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 14: Red of War **

**Only 14 more chapters left! **

**R.I.P. Gary Coleman **

**February 8, 1968 – May 28, 2010 **

**By the way did anyone see Red vs Blue: Revelation chapter 9? If not then shame on you! **

**|Basements 7-6 Interlude| **

Axel, Larxene, and Vexen can be seen in the meeting room at the top of the castle. Which is a giant white room with a crystal ball in the center of it...

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel asked the so called scientist while smoking another Cuban cigar.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us. "

"Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little homo experiments. That's all. Homo..."

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. And I am not a homo you bitchy whore!"

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your boyfriend. And don't talk to my woman that way Bill Nye the Homo Guy!" Axel told Vexen while blowing smoke in his face.

"Boyfriend? For the last time I'm NOT GAY! Besides he's the product of pure research. And it's not my fault that Larxene is a slut!"

"He's a toy is what he is! Just like all my whips, chains, dildos, vibrators, gag balls, ropes, and other various sex toys. And I may be a slut Vexen but at least I'm not gay and lonely! So lonely that I need to clone Riku 500 times till I can make the perfect fuck buddy! Your a gay child molesting pedophile! And I'm not your woman Axel you perv!"

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet...whore! " Vexen said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Anyway...Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. And don't make me tell you again to not talk to my woman like that...homo!" Axel told Vexen while giving him an evil glare and chewing on his Cuban cigar.

Axel holds out a card of Destiny Islands aka the Island of Hell to the Blues or Satan's Domain if your the Reds to Vexen...

"A humble gift to my homo child molesting elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. Just remember to use a condom when you have sex with Riku's clone there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Uh I think I'm gonna be sick now!" Axel said while turning green like Jacobs' armor and putting his right hand on his stomach.

The Riku Replica aka the Impostor then walks in to the room where the Organization of Gaming XIII members are...

"That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home. Also I heard it makes a great place to have sex at! Hey Larxene we should go there and have sex on the sand all day! Come on it'll be fun baby!" Axel told Larxene with a seductive look on his face.

"It's just a trading card. What good is that? Only weirdos play children's card games who aren't children to begin with!" Riku Replica told everyone while scoffing at the whole card system at Castle Oblivion.

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake...and Vexen's boyfriend for that matter as well. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay? Just minus those Red idiots and they're dead medic guy! And no Axel I'm not going to have sex with you on the beach...perv! "

"You want to remake my heart? The real Riku is a pussy who's afraid of the dark and sleeps with a night light! What do I want with the heart of a Emo? I'd rather be molested by Vexen then have that pussy's heart! "

"Any objections, Vexen? Your boyfriend is being difficult! After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you? And by test I don't mean rape either...homo."

"It must be done. AND I'M NOT A HOMO YOU DOMINATRIX SLUT!"

"How can you? Are you betraying me? You said you loved me though!" Riku's clone said while crying...wait why the hell is he crying? Just ignore it reader...just ignore it. Jeez I swear...

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I? And I'm not gay you Emo! And stop that crying dammit! Your embarrassing me and yourself!" Vexen told the clone while facepalming himself.

"No-"

"Relax, kid. I don't think it's going to hurt that much...at least not as much as Vexen's cock up your ass that is! Eeewww..."

"I'll hurt YOU SLUT!"

Riku Replica then summons his Soul Eater and tries to stab Larxene in the gut. Larxene then bitch slaps him with her right hand, and his whole body is then covered with electricity as he falls. Larxene just laughs evilly at the Emo clone aka Vexen's Boyfriend to the other Organization members...

"Stupid little sex toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get an evil thought like that? Toys are meant for pleasure only...and occasionally inflicting pain on people like Axel! Because he's a perv..."

As Larxene talks, the replica starts to get scared, and Namine watches in horror...

"But look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me bitch slapping you...hard. Instead, she will implant the most sexual memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies. At least you won't remember Vexen molesting you... "

The replica can be seen rocking back and forth in the fetal position in one of the corners at this point in time...

"No...have mercy!" The clone said while sucking his thumb in fear. Larxene just ignores the clone and keeps walking towards him with an evil look on her face. The same look she has when Axel pisses her off...

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE MOLESTED! SWEET JESUS PLEASE SPARE ME! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The clone yelled out in horror and fear.

Riku, the Reds, and Leo can be seen heading to the next floor. Something was bothering Leo aka the dead medic to the Organization members, so he decided to share it with his new dimwitted comrades.

"Hey guys do you have any idea what the Organization of Gaming XIII wants with us?" Leo asked Riku and the Reds.

"Eh they probably just want us to join them, listen to My Chemical Romance, and make us slit our wrists. Ya know Emo stuff...like a certain FF7 clone I know!" Riku said while remembering his last fight with the Impostor.

"Yeah I still can't believe those Organization of Gaming XIII members made a clone of you! I didn't think their tech was that advanced!" Leo told Riku.

"That wasn't tech that was pure evil magic they used! No technology in the world could make something as evil as that! Now I can't take a shower without wondering if someone is going to steal my DNA! I feel as if I just got violated thanks to those Emos! Plus they stole my idea of forming my own clone army to use to take over the world with."

"Yeah one Riku is bad enough, two is just a nightmare!" Grif told Riku while smoking his hundredth pack of cigarettes since he got to the castle.

"Silence heretic! You'll be the first to die once I rule the universe with my evil clone army!" Riku told Grif while leading his group towards the next world.

"I Wonder what whacked out place we'll end up in next Sarge?" Simmons asked his CO.

"Hopefully one where Grif dies. "

"I hope there's a Burger King nearby!" Grif said while feeling hungry.

"Grif by the end of this adventure not even Obama's health care insurance will cover your medical injury!" Sarge told Grif while aiming his shotgun at the orange slacker.

"As long as I get some fries then I really don't care. " Grif told Sarge while thinking about the fries from BK.

"Oh hey Grif have some lead while your thinking about it!" Sarge said before shooting Grif in the torso with his shotgun.

"After watching Glenn Beck, I have to say Obama's health care plans are just gonna make America more into a socialist country!" Simmons told his comrades randomly.

"Simmons nobody has time to listen to your political nonsense right now!" Grif told Simmons after getting off the ground.

"America? What kind of a ridiculous place is that? That sounds like a lame name for a world!" Riku said while ignoring Grif.

"Oh Sarge can I tell Riku how cool America is?" Donut asked excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Sure cupcake, also Simmons has a strong point dirt bag, I don't want to lose my medicare insurance by this damn government run health care!" Sarge said while shooting Grif...again.

"I also have time to listen to politics, I wanna make sure my insurance isn't terminated...damn democrats!" Shadow stated while punching his right fist in his left hand.

"Shadow what the hell are you talking about? Your not even from Earth! Your from Mobius! So you don't even have insurance or health care!" Simmons told the black hedgehog in his trademark Mr. Know it all tone of voice.

"I still say America sounds lame!"

"Weren't we just in America when we met Leo?" Grif asked while smoking again.

"Actually Riku the country's name is called the United States of America, a country where your rights of freedom of speech, freedom of choice, freedom of religion, and right to criticize is protected! We were in America when we met Leo!" Simmons explained to the young teen.

"And if Obama gets his way not anymore!" Sarge told everyone matter of factually.

"Maybe we can live in Riku's world instead then. That way we won't have to worry about living in Commie States of America." Grif stated while blowing smoke rings at Donut...who was standing way too close.

"Still sounds lame...my world is way better bitches."

"I still haven't gotten to tell him why America is so cool though! Simmons just made it sound boring and lame." Donut told his CO.

"Your world is better? I bet it doesn't even have freedom of speech! I'm pretty sure one tiny island in the middle of the ocean is boring as hell! Hey Riku isn't that the reason why you wanted to leave because it sucked so much? So much for it being better then America! America is better then your crappy world!" Simmons told the silver haired teen.

"I was talking about where I live not the island where I hang out with Sora and Kairi! Tomato can!" Riku told Simmons before stabbing him in the gut with his Soul Eater.

"Simmons is just mad because he isn't American. He's Dutch Irish...or so he claims!" Grif told everyone while still smoking.

"Well where you live Riku is still an Island, so you just contradicted yourself you moron!" Simmons said while getting off the floor.

"Shut the fuck up tomato can!" Riku told Simmons while repeatedly stabbing him over and over again.

"I'm from Iowa!" Donut said randomly out of nowhere.

"Me to. And Grif is about to be in Hell...soon!" Sarge stated while aiming his shotgun at Grif.

"Uh Sarge why are you aiming that shotgun in my face?" Grif asked Sarge before being shot in the face seconds later.

"Score another point for Red team! Suck it Grif and Blues! Heh heh heh... " Sarge said while reloading his shotgun.

"Hey Sarge isn't that 3 points for Red team since you shot Grif 3 times?" Donut asked his CO with curiosity.

"Quiet Donut while I'm enjoying my victory over Grif...again!"

"Then its a home run Sarge!" Donut told Sarge excitedly.

"Why are we still standing here? We've been standing in this very spot since May 2009! By now the villains have probably given up and found a new fanfiction story to be in. I'm surprised we even have fans still! " Grif said while blowing smoke rings from his cig.

"Yeah the story was canceled back in May for the hundredth time! I'm getting sick and tired of my agent telling me that the story has been canceled! Just when I'm getting ready for the next chapter that we appear in. This is why I should be in KingdomKey23's story...at least he doesn't cancel his stories!" Simmons complained while sighing.

"Oh come on not this again! Quite frankly I think the story was taken down because of your obsession with A(Censored)x...er I mean KingdomKey23! I even heard rumors that he was going to sue us unless we took down the story. But these were just rumors anyways. So let's try to not have you ruin the story with your KingdomKey23 worshiping again. " Grif told Simmons while still smoking in his armor.

"Simmons shut up, I don't like fan boys!" Riku snapped at the maroon soldier.

"Hey I'm a fanboy only of Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version and KingdomKey23! I also want to let everyone know that I'm KingdomKey23's guardian and not R(CENSORED)6! And I'll kick anyone's ass who says otherwise! So bring it bitches if you think your man enough!" Simmons threatened while aiming his battle rifle at everyone.

Riku ignored Simmons fanboyish behavior and just stood there while thinking...

"I hope Sora and the King are OK!" Riku said in his mind.

"Hey Riku is something wrong?" Leo asked the teen a bit concerned.

"Its just, that everything I know and love slips away when I'm being taken down the dark path and has put everyone I know in danger!"

"Riku when I was in the army during WW2 I lost a lot of friends, even friends that were killed because of my actions." Leo said while getting memories of WW2 on his mind.

"Wait your actions!" Riku asked Leo.

"Well on the battlefield, one of my friend's brothers was injured, and I promised them both I would heal him. But I was busy with another wounded soldier, and they both got killed by a bomb!"

"Sounds like you got lucky Leo, if you would've been with them you would have died earlier then you were suppose to!"

"Maybe, but I let my friends down!"

"No Leo you we're helping another injured soldier who would have died, your friends just got bad luck that's all, you may have lost two friends but at least you saved someone's life!"

"Thanks Riku…I needed that!"

"Now we need to find the door to the next world!"

"You mean this door." Leo said while pointing to the big white door in front of him.

"You seem to be getting good at this Leo!" Riku said while leading his team to the next world.

Riku walked up to the door and pulled out a card with a picture of an ancient Greek temple on it. Over in another location Kratos (if you don't remember who he is or what he looks like then go read KH1!) can be seen surfacing from a giant hole in the ground. A wooden contraption (I don't know what the hell it is!) can be seen right above the hole. Dirt and rocks can also be seen around where Kratos is. Along with a paved road leading to a nearby building. An old man with long gray hair, old torn purple (best I can tell) robe, brown scarf (best I can tell), gray beard, brown stick, and brown sandals can be seen standing in front of Kratos. The old man sounds like Colonel Roy Campbell from MGS (the English version!). Seconds later six figures can be seen surfacing from the hole which lead to the Underworld. The six figures are Riku, Leo, and the four space morons! Riku can be seen wearing a blue shirt, blue brass torso plate, blue tunic, blue brass leg coverings (don't really know what they're called), and brown sandals. Leo can be seen wearing a blue toga and brown sandals. Sarge can be seen wearing a red toga with a xiphos sheathed on his left leg, and brown sandals. Sarge has brown eyes, black hair, gray sideburns, and a little bit of black hair on his chin. Simmons has a maroon toga, brown sandals, and a xiphos sheathed on his left leg to. Simmons has black hair, glasses, and green eyes. Grif has an orange toga, brown sandals, fat gut, and a xiphos sheathed on his left leg also. Grif has blue eyes, blond hair, and a blond goatee. And finally Donut has a pink toga, brown sandals, and a xiphos sheathed on his left leg also. Donut has short blond hair spiked up in the front with blue eyes. Riku's group can be seen standing behind Kratos as the old man finishes his conversation with the Spartan soldier. A giant temple made of stone and pillars can be seen laid in ruin in front of Kratos and the Reds.

"Where the hell are we guys?" Riku asked his comrades after looking at his surroundings.

"It looks like were in ancient Greece!" Leo informed the young teen.

"Hey whose the black dude in front of us?" Grif asked his allies after noticing Kratos.

"Grif you idiot he's white not black!" Simmons corrected the overweight slacker while pushing his glasses back on his face.

"He sounds black to me kiss-ass!"

"No he doesn't Grif! He sounds Greek you lazy dumbass!"

"Shut the hell up dirtbag this doesn't concern you and your kind!" Sarge told Grif before kicking him in the gut sending him back down into the Underworld.

"FUCK ME!" Grif screamed while falling down the hole to the Underworld.

"Welcome to your grave dirtbag, and speaking of Hell say hi to Lucifer for me will ya? Score another one for Red team, suck it Grifs!" Sarge said with a sly grin and chuckling evilly.

"Who goes there? Who the hell are you space morons?" Kratos asked Riku's team while equipping his Blades of Chaos.

"Uh...tourists?" Donut said sheepishly.

"We're just passing by no harm intended!" Simmons told Kratos nervously.

"Were looking for a way out of this strange place." Riku explained to the Spartan soldier.

"Yeah so if you tell us where the nearest exit is will leave you to what ever it was you were doing!" Simmons told Kratos nervously.

"Or maybe you could help us find the exit?" Donut asked Kratos while smiling...yeah let's move on shall we?

Suddenly Grif's hand can be seen on top of the grave near Sarge's feet. The orange slacker managed to climb out of the pits of the Underworld some how, but he hasn't made it to the top yet only his hand has.

"Hey black guy, got any smokes?" Grif asked Kratos while holding on to the edge of the ground leading to the Underworld.

"Get back in the hole dammit!" Sarge told Grif after stabbing his right hand with his sword.

"FUCK!" Grif screamed after being stabbed by Sarge and falling back into the Underworld.

"And stay in there dirtbag!" Sarge said while sheathing his sword.

"You Red freaks, are you in league with Ares?"

"Ares?" Sarge asked confused by Kratos' words.

"I think he said masturbation!" Donut informed his CO.

"No Donut he said Ares! Homo..." Simmons corrected the pink private.

"Sorry no idea what your talking about!" Riku said while trying to avoid a confrontation with Kratos.

"Fair enough..."

"So can you let us go?" Riku asked Kratos.

"Riku he didn't capture us though." Donut informed his party leader.

"You six aren't going anywhere!" Kratos informed Riku's group.

"Can I take back my last statement?" Donut asked his comrades.

"Any final words before I send you all back to the Underworld?"

"Do we have to spend eternity there with Grif? That's a fate worse then death!" Sarge said while sharing his hatred of Grif with everyone.

"But we just came from there...ten minutes ago!" Donut explained to Kratos.

"Get ready guys something tells me this is one fight to the death!" Riku said after summoning his Soul Eater.

"But we don't have our armor or shields anymore!" Simmons reminded Riku.

"Yeah I think I'll spend eternity with Grif in the Underworld!" Donut said before jumping down the hole to the Underworld.

Just as Grif is about to make it out of the Underworld he gets hit by Donut. Causing the two to fall back down into the giant hole. Simmons then jumped back down into the hole seconds later. Sarge unsheathed his sword and was about to help Riku but then fell down in the hole after tripping on his sandals. Which only left Riku, Leo, and Shadow to fight Kratos. Shadow can be seen still wearing his Organization coat just carrying a xiphos...

"Hey what happened to Red Team?" Riku asked Leo and Shadow.

"Donut and Simmons jumped back down the hole and Sarge tripped on his sandals. Looks like it's just us three!"

"He'll always be remembered as the greatest soldier of his generation! R.I.P. Sarge you were a worthy warrior and an excellent leader and comrade. This fight will be in your name and yours only Sergeant!" Shadow said with his eyes closed the whole time.

"Do you really mean that Shadow?" Riku asked the hedgehog curiously.

"Of course Riku! There's not many soldiers like Sarge these days! I only wish I could have known the Sergeant sooner! But alas he like many great warriors before him have fallen. GRIF THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU LAZY DIRTBAG!" Shadow said angrily while shaking his fist at the sky.

"Well Sarge was...the most determined soldier on either team!" Riku said while trying to say something nice about Red team for a change.

"Amen!" Leo said while bowing his head in respect for the fallen red soldier.

"Are you three ready to meet death in the face?" Kratos asked Riku's team while walking towards them.

"Were trying to mourn our fallen comrades here! OK just one of our fallen comrades! But still...same thing!" Riku explained while pointing to the hole to the Underworld.

"No need to weep for one of them, they're space morons!"

"He has a point!" Leo said while listening to Kratos.

"He sure does!" Riku agreed with his dead medic.

"Well no use crying over spilled blood!" Shadow said while unsheathing his sword.

"This will be your end, in that end there will be only chaos!"

"Sounds better then Donut's version! Who wants the world to end with unicorns and ribbons anyways?" Riku said while pointing his Soul Eater at Kratos.

"Die you three fools!" Kratos said while pointing his Blades of Chaos at Riku.

"Brace yourselves!" Riku told his two allies while standing his ground.

Kratos uses Rage of the gods and slashes Riku with his blades causing gashes to appear on his body. Kratos then uses the Blade of Artemis to stab Riku in the torso causing his armor to crack. Riku then slashes Kratos' chest vertically twice. Kratos then uses his Blades of Chaos to stab Riku's shoulders. Riku then started to bleed a whole lot, Leo then healed Riku. Shadow then used his Xiphos to strike at Kratos horizontally in the chest. Kratos then blocked the attack before he did a triple combo against Shadow. Shadow just ignored the pain as Kratos slashed him a couple of times across the chest vertically.

Riku then fires two dark firagas in a row at Kratos from both hands. Kratos then uses Zeus' Fury and launches a barrage of lighting bolts at Shadow and Riku. Riku uses his Soul Eater to block Kratos' lighting bolts. He then casts two more dark fiagras at Kratos' chest. Kratos then uses Artemis Blade to block one of the dark firaga spells. Riku just side steps to the right just barely avoiding the dark firaga spell.

Kratos then runs at Riku, and uses Poseidon's Rage causing a barrage of lighting bolts to light up the whole area. Riku dodgerolls out of the way of the attack and performs a vertical slash on Kratos' back. Shadow tries to stab Kratos in the chest but Kratos blocks the attack with his Blades of Chaos. Leo then heals his allies seconds later. Kratos uses Rage of the gods and then fiercely slashes at both Riku and Shadow. Riku then strikes at Kratos multiple times on his chest before being slashed in the gut by Kratos's Artemis Blade.

Riku then stabs him in the gut again before casting dark fiagra at Kratos' face. Leo used a Cure spell on Riku and Shadow whenever given the chance. Shadow then uses chaos spear on Kratos, Kratos just dodgesrolls out of the way and slashes at Shadow in the torso with his Blades of Chaos. Riku then slashes at Kratos again multiple times on his arms and sides. Kratos then takes out the Blade of Artemis and stabs Riku in the gut. He then knocked Shadow out with the handle of the blade. Leo tried to heal Shadow and Riku but was knocked out after being hit by a lighting bolt. Now both Leo and Shadow were knocked out.

It was now just Riku and Kratos. Riku then slashed at Kratos' chest furiously with great speed, but nothing affected the Spartan much. Kratos then stabbed Riku in the gut with his Blades of Chaos, and took the bloody blade out of his gut slowly. Riku can now be seen with blood over his stomach and his armor over his torso cracked.

"Any last words pretty boy?" Kratos asked Riku before preparing to kill him.

"Wolverine!" Riku said after finding Wolverine's card right beside him.

A white flash then filled the area before Wolverine materialized out of nowhere from his card...

"Hey kid its been awhile. Need my help?" Wolverine asked Riku while cracking his knuckles.

"I need help, I think I'm about to be sent to the afterlife!" Riku said while putting his hand on his bloody torso. Blood could be seen all over the ground where the teen stood at.

"No problem!"

Wolverine took out his claws, as he slashed at Kratos' chest. Kratos had no time to counter Wolverine as Wolverine slashed at Kratos torso with lightning speed. Wolverine then gave one good kick at Kratos's balls which made the god of War cry in pain before dropping to the ground. Wolverine then disappeared back to his card as Kratos stood on one knee while panting heavily. Leo and Shadow woke up moments later. Leo then healed Riku's wounds.

"That was a fluke!" Kratos told Riku while pointing his Blades of Chaos at Riku.

"Did we just beat him?" Leo asked Riku with curiosity.

"Maybe." Riku said answering the medic's question.

"I think this fight was a tie anyway!" Shadow informed everyone with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I demand a rematch" Kratos demanded to Riku while still aiming his Blades of Chaos at the young teen.

"Not a chance in Hell!"

"Damn you bastards!" Kratos yelled at Riku.

"Relax you almost got me, if it wasn't for Wolverine you would have won and I'd be dead!"

"You'll pay for this whoever the hell you are...you and your space morons!"

"Speaking of them, are they planning on staying in the Underworld forever?" Riku asked his allies after remembering the Reds were nowhere in sight.

"Let's mourn for the fallen sergeant." Shadow said while closing his eyes.

Just then a familiar voice echoed from the entrance to the Underworld...

"Hey Riku, Leo, and Shadow are you three still up there? We need a hand down here!" Sarge yelled out from the Underworld.

"Again let's mourn for the fallen sergeant. So then we can continue our quest to kill Emos, Heartless, the Blues, and Grif if he comes back as a zombie. Sarge would have wanted it that way!" Shadow informed his allies while his eyes were still closed.

"It seems your space morons are still alive!" Kratos informed Riku's party.

"I'm sure it's just a fluke." Riku said while not paying attention to Sarge.

"Like our match!"

"If you say so." Riku informed the Spartan soldier.

"Hey you guys its not cool to ignore us like that!" Grif shouted from the Underworld.

"Shadow I hear dead people!" Riku told the black hedgehog.

"Don't worry Riku I'll kill any orange zombies that may appear from that hole!" Shadow informed Riku while equipping his sword.

"Why are you ignoring your allies?"

"Because nobody likes them!" Riku explained to Kratos.

"Except for the red one!" Shadow told Kratos.

"Hey guys is it safe to come back up now?" Donut asked his allies from within the Underworld.

"SHUT UP YOU PINK HOMO GHOST!" Shadow yelled at the Underworld entrance.

"Finally almost there, I can smell the fresh air...it smells like SNICKER bars!" Grif said while almost reaching the surface above the Underworld.

"GET BACK DOWN IN THERE ZOMBIE!" Shadow yelled at Grif before kicking him in the face.

"FUCK MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" Grif said as he fell back down the Underworld.

"Damn you Grif I was about to make it out of here!" Simmons yelled at Grif after he fell on top of him.

"And stay down there zombies! I will not allow you to infect the mortal world with your infectious diseases! Not like Raccoon City you bastards!"

"Well somebody better cover that hole up just in case." Riku told his allies.

"Don't worry Riku I got this!" Shadow told the young teen before filling it in with as much dirt as possible. He then put a huge boulder on top of the dirt.

"Nice job Shadow!" Leo told the black hedgehog.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to mourn the loss of Raccoon City." Shadow said while closing his eyes.

"Good now those space morons will never bother us again!"

"R.I.P. Sergeant. Amen!" Shadow said before opening his eyes.

"Finally those Red morons are gone!" Riku said happily.

"Just say no to zombies Riku!" Shadow informed his party leader.

"You three are pretty strong, how about aiding me in getting Pandora's Box inside this temple! So I can use it to kill Ares!"

"Sounds good. I'm getting bored. Plus it's been over 7 months since I've seen Vile anyways."

"Yeah 7 months is a long time!"

"Yeah that bastard will pay for making us bored and waiting this long! This is all his and Grif's fault for making us wait this long!" Shadow said while punching his left hand with his right fist.

"Mostly Grif's fault!"

"Damn zombie!"

"So what do we do now Kratos?" Riku asked the Spartan soldier.

"We have to go through the Oracle's Temple." Kratos told Riku while pointing at the giant temple.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Thanksgiving? Lets go!"

"I was actually!"

"I'm still waiting for Hanukkah!" Shadow informed everyone.

"Hanukkah? Thanksgiving? What are these strange events you fools speak of?"

"Nothing! Well let's go kick ass and take names! And then name's ass!" Riku told his allies.

"Like Grif!"

"Agreed!" Everyone said at the the same time.

"So Kratos what kind of monsters will we face?"

"Harpies, undead legionnaires, minotaurs, undead archers, cyclops, wraiths, gorgons, sirens, satyrs, centaurs, Cerberus, and Cerberus seeds."

"Wasn't the goat man in the last story a satyr?"

"They're the rapists of the Greek world! Foul beasts who should be killed on sight! Riku if you ever see one never hesitate to kill it!" Kratos advised Riku with seriousness in his voice.

"OK if I ever visit that other ancient Greek world I'll kill the goat man that trains Hercules!"

"What other Greek world? There's only one Greece! And that show off Hercules can suck up to Zeus all he wants! But I will kill Ares and take his place once and for all!"

"Should we explain to him the Disney version of Greece?"

"Um yeah breaking the 4th Wall here Riku...that was actually Kratos from the future who went there. After he killed Ares. This one has no idea what your talking about." Leo whispered to Riku in his ear so only he could hear him.

"A future version of me? When did that happen?"

"Leo the point of whispering in someone's ear is so nobody else can hear what your saying. You were talking too loud!" Riku informed his dead medic.

"You see it happened in a galaxy far far away...the end!" Shadow informed Kratos.

"Exactly! Now let's move on!" Riku told everyone before walking towards the temple.

"Riku you ever regret killing your comrades by accident?"

"Nope! Besides none of my kills are accidental!"

"Really Riku? Then what did you call killing the pizza man when we we're fighting Heartless?"

"Hmm…"

Flashback a couple of months before the release of chapter 14 of Red vs Blue the Re: Chain of Memories saga. Riku, Leo, the Reds, and Shadow can be seen waiting for the pizza man before the start of the chapter.

"I'm hungry when is the pizza man coming?" Grif asked Riku.

"Soon, but don't even think about eating our pizza, I don't want you gulping it down in one bite!" Riku told Grif with an evil glare.

A man with brown hair, black shoes, black shirt, and red baseball cap can be seen approaching the group with a pizza box.

"Did some order a…" Before the pizza man could finish his sentence Riku panicked.

"Gah heartless! DIE HEARTLESS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Riku shouted before decapitating the pizza guy's head off causing blood to splatter all over the ceiling, floor, and walls.

"Riku…" Leo said trying to get the teen's attention.

"DIE! MOTHERFUCKER!" Riku shouted.

"Riku." Leo said again.

"YOUR MOTHER IS A WHORE!" Riku shouted in anger.

"RIKU!" Leo shouted at the crazy teen.

"What?" Said Riku turning his head to Leo.

"You just killed the pizza man." Said Leo.

"WHAT?" Said Riku in shock before turning his head to the pizza man who was now lying in his own puddle of blood, eyes backward, tongue lurking out his mouth on the left side, and head now in between his legs.

"Oh…heheheheh! Sorry about that, I'm sure you must have proper health insurance." Said Riku with his cheep smile before backing away.

There was then an awkward silence...

"Can we eat the pizza now?" Grif asked everyone while staring at the blood soaked box of pizza.

"Shut it you orange meat shield!" Sarge yelled gruffly at Grif before shooting him in the torso with his shotgun.

"Yeah I don't remember that!" Riku informed Leo, Shadow, and Kratos back in the present.

"I do!" Shadow informed everyone.

"Well if Shadow remembers it then it must be true...or at least that's what Sarge would say if he was here!" Leo informed Riku.

"Thanks a lot Shadow!" Riku said while groaning.

"OK so now where do we go?" Leo asked Kratos while everyone can be seen still standing in the same exact spot they were in the last time this chapter was worked on.

"We go to Ares, so I can exact my vengeance!" Kratos said with hate in his voice.

"Well time to cut to a montage then! This chapter has defiantly worn out it's welcome! Besides I think Sora and the Blues are probably getting tired of waiting for their turn anyways." Riku said while cracking his neck and both sets of knuckles.

"Yeah I'm tired of waiting!" Shadow told everyone while sighing heavily with boredom.

"Well let's go through the temple then!" Leo announced before walking towards the Oracle's temple.

"Wait I have a better idea!" Shadow said before pulling a bottle full of red liquid out of this coat. Which is a warp potion from SMB2...

"Why do you carry a bottle of blood with you?" Kratos asked Shadow with curiosity.

"Actually Shadow what is that stuff?" Riku asked the Emo hedgehog with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a warp potion which I stole from the Nintendo universe in the last story! Now let's a-go bitches!" Shadow said before throwing the potion on the floor. Which created a red door in front of the trio.

"I shall lead this expedition to that scum Ares!" Kratos said angrily before going through the red door.

"Beats standing here for a year!" Riku said after summoning his Soul Eater before entering the red door.

"Finally some damn action!" Shadow said before going into the door with Leo behind him.

"Hey have you guys read Star Trek/X-Men #1? This comic sucks!" Leo told his comrades while reading said comic before walking through the door. Which then vanished after Leo stepped through it.

The group then arrived in the back of the temple. Kratos took out his blades of Chaos and started to look for the god of war Ares, but something seemed out of place.

"This is strange, Where is Ares? Don't tell me he fled like that coward Hermes!"

"Don't tell me we have to do more standing and waiting? At this rate Kingdom Hearts 3 will be out before were done with Chain of Memories!" Riku said with complete boredom on his face.

"At least the Reds aren't here!" Shadow said with relief.

"Well that is defiantly something to be happy about." Leo said while smiling.

"ARES WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Man I'm so bored I wish Vile was here so I can kick his ass!" Riku said with a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah this is getting boring...I need some action!" Shadow said while cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe Ares is taking a break?"

"ARES SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

Just then a beam of light hit the center of the floor where the group stood. The beam materialized into a familiar purple figure (no not Doc). The figure then meleed Riku to the head, and gave two swift kicks to Leo and Shadow who then went down to the ground in pain. The figure then jumped away from them...it was Vile.

"Its about time I got the jump on you freaks!"

"What the hell are you talking about you purple homo? You always do that to us in every chapter!" Riku yelled at Vile.

"What is this purple monstrosity? Where is Ares?"

"Ares took a break after waiting almost a year for you fags to come to this spot! Actually he wasn't even suppose to show up anyway!"

"Hey some of us demand an explanation you purple fag! Due to the fact that we've already beaten GoW 3! The writers of this LSD induced piece of so called writing couldn't possibly think using you as a replacement for Ares would be a good idea!" Shadow yelled at Vile while pointing at him.

"Who cares you stupid Black Hedgehog! I'm gonna destroy all of you once and for all, and get my vengeance Riku!"

"Not if I kick your ass first Vile!" Riku said while pointing his sword at Vile.

"With that puny sword you Emo? Please!"

"It's the exact same weapon I've been using to kick your ass since Agrabah! And I'm going to use it again to kick your ass!"

"Only because it was damn fluke, I learn not to make the same stupid mistake! This time I'm gonna break you in half now that fool O'Malley isn't holding me on a leash no more!"

"Fluke my ass you homo! I predict by the end of this story that I will kill you!"

"MWAHAHAHA! Just hear what your saying, predicting the future? Especially killing me at the end, I always thought you were dumb Riku, but not crazy like your Red friends! Because there is no way in hell you can kill me. As of today I'll send you to the Underworld!"

Speaking of the Underworld, beneath the ground, a couple miles down were the Reds. Grif can be seen digging a exit to the surface with a spoon...even though he has stated that doesn't work.

"Man Sarge I can't believe you put me in charge of digging, especially with a spoon, a spoon! How the hell am I suppose to dig us out with a spoon? I've already stated many times before that doesn't work!"

"Quit your bellyaching Grif and start digging...pronto! We have to help Shadow and Riku ASAP!" Sarge ordered the orange slacker.

"Oh like how they "saved" us from that lunatic black guy by not trying to help us get out of the Underworld and blocking the entrance to it!"

"Just as planned dirt bag! Shadow knows exactly what to do because we've been over this drill a thousand times! Plus he knows we can't have zombies feasting on the mortal world! Had you been paying attention Grif you would have known all of this by now!"

"What zombies Sarge? I haven't seen a zombie here!"

"Grif of course Donut after I kill him!"

"Oh so your saying Shadow blocked this place to prevent Grif from coming to the mortal realm if he became a zombie?"

"Exactly Donut! Now your getting it! Hurry up Grif we don't have all day you lazy slacker!"

"Sir what do we do if we come across the insane white Greek?"

"Don't worry Simmons I'm sure Riku has everything under control!"

Back on the surface Vile and Riku could be seen fighting each other to the death unfortunately for everyone Vile was owning Riku right at this second.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Said Riku after being shot by Vile through the stomach.

"Now to beat you up real good!" Vile said as he grabbed Riku by the neck, he then pounded Riku's skull against the walls of the temple with a strong force. Vile then lifted Riku and threw him back to Kratos, Shadow, and Leo.

"Perhaps Riku shouldn't have been so cocky when he said he could take on Vile by himself!" Leo told everyone.

Back over at the Underworld...

"Yep I'm sure the battle has already been won!" Sarge reassured everyone.

"I have a feeling that's not even close to what's happening out there." Grif said as he dug towards the surface of the Underworld...somehow.

"Grif you know its bad luck to have complete lack of confidence just based on a yer feelings dirt bag, and besides your not allowed to feel, and any assumptions you have are totally wrong!"

"Hey Sarge didn't you say that everything Grif says is a lie?" Donut asked Sarge with a cheerful demeanor.

"And whats your point?"

"I think the point Donut is trying to make sir is that we should stop listening to Grif!"

"Ditto! Simmons I'm making you my third in command again just for that!"

"Yes sir!"

"Do I still get to be paired up with Grif at the base Sarge?"

"Of course Donut, and the reason for this sudden demotion private is that all my troops beside Grif must state there point right away when its about Grif!"

"I don't think Donut really cared about the promotion to begin with Sarge."

"Oh hey I think I can see the light at the end of the tunnel Sarge!" Grif said while digging through the Underworld.

"OK you three can go peacefully and quietly if you hand over that Emo Riku, all I want is him and him only!" Vile said to Leo, Kratos, and Shadow who were standing ready because Riku was out cold.

"Finally home...free?" Grif said underneath Vile's feet after finally digging out of the Underworld.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!" Vile glared at Grif evilly while aiming his fuel rod canon attachment at him.

"AAAWWW...FUCK!" Grif said with displeasure.

"Grif whats going on up there why did you stop climbing?" Sarge asked Grif who is below the slacker in the Underworld.

"Vile's here...oh and Riku is unconscious. So much for having everything under control...eh Sarge?" Grif told Sarge from the surface.

"Grif stop lying!"

"I'm not kiss ass! Go ahead and look for yourself!"

"No Grif you check it out if you're telling the truth which your not, now hop to it!"

"Kind of hard to do when you have a gun pointed at your face Sarge!"

"Don't be a big baby which your are one you big orange baby!"

Vile grabs Grif from the floor and loses his focus on Riku. Vile then promptly beats up the orange slacker without paying attention to the other Reds popping out of the hole. During this moment Grif thinks about food as Vile punches his torso over and over again as his ribs started to crack in his chest.

"I'm going to send your lazy ass back to Hell…literally!"

"Can we stop by Burger King on the way there? I'm hungry!"

"NO!" Vile screams before firing a green mortar from his fuel rod gun attachment on his right arm. Sending him flying in the air before landing on the rest of the Reds. Who were now by Kratos, Shadow, and Riku.

"Damn it get off Grif!" Simmons shouted after Grif landed on him.

"Shut up kiss ass I just got punched over 100 times by a robot with inhuman strength and speed!"

"Hey how come you guys get to have all the fun?"

"Shut up rookie!" Simmons and Grif yelled at Donut at the same time.

"Simmons! Grif! Get up you two Vile is here and we need to help Riku destroy him! Why can't you two be more like Shadow?" Sarge told his two soldiers.

"Lets see he's a black emo hedgehog with inhuman speed, super strength, and can shoot thunder out of his hands. Yeah trying to be like Shadow is an easy one Sarge." Grif said sarcasticly.

"Ya know Grif I've been thinking."

"About what Sarge?"

"About how fast you'll die from when I'll gut ya!" Sarge told Grif before taking out his sword and slashing it across Grif's chest.

"OW FUCK!" Grif yelled as a giant gash appeared on his torso.

"Damn it how did you guys make it back?" Riku asked the Reds in a very annoyed tone.

"It was easy." Sarge said with a smirk.

"We had Grif dig our way out with a spoon!" Simmons informed everyone.

"That doesn't sound remotely possible!" Leo informed the Reds.

"No you mean impossible! The Underworld doesn't have a roof once you land on a platform 500 feet below!" Kratos told everyone.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST GO WITH THE FLOW AND NOT QUESTION EVERYTHING?" A voice shouted from nowhere in particular.

Everyone tilted their heads to see from where that voice came from only to find nothing...

"Who said that?" Riku questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sounds like a wise cracking merc who can break the 4th wall, and may be the author of the story that has us written into this predicament." Grif explained to everyone.

"Now that's a lot of phony boloney dirtbag!" Sarge told Grif automatically shooting down his theory.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if everything that has happened was one giant crossover fanfic!" Donut told his comrades.

"Grif you've been hanging with Donut too much!" Simmons told the orange slacker.

"Only because Sarge makes me!"

"You losers will be hanging out with Lucifer once my hand reaches you're soft flesh!" Vile cackled at the Reds.

"That sounds like fun! Good thing I used my favorite lotion before we arrived at this castle. Now my skin then a baby's! I should use some more though since it's been a few hours! HEY WHERE'S THE REST OF MY LOTION? It's empty!" Donut said while shaking a now white empty lotion bottle.

"Go ask Grif he was in charge of the supplies before we came to this world!" Simmons informed Donut.

"What? That wasn't mayo? Damn no wonder it tasted funny!"

"Alright Vile we have the strongest guy ever on our team so why not just give up and crawl back to whatever hole you came, because I'm sure even you can't kill a demigod!" Riku told Vile while referring to Kratos standing beside him.

"Not when I have this!" Vile said after revealing Pandora's box behind him. The box is made out of stone and gold with hands on the lid. And demon faces all on the sides.

"By the gods! How did you get it?" Kratos asked shocked.

"It was just sitting here you meat bags!" Vile said while cackling.

"I thought Ares had it!"

"Sorry baldy but the red bearded viking wannabe will not be appearing today! Instead I will be your opponent for today!"

"You're not worthy enough to fight a common soldier!"

"Kratos is right you're only good for a vibrator!" Riku shouted at Vile.

"Will see about that Mr. Emo of the century!" Vile said before grabbing the box's lid with his left hand and tossing it in the air. Causing it to nearly crush Riku and the Reds. Before growing taller then a skyscraper after opening the box.

"You just made the biggest mistake you purple monstrosity!" Kratos said before grabbing the lid which then landed on Grif. Kratos and Riku then walked over to Pandora's box and grew large as well.

"Will see about that baldy!" Vile said while aiming his fuel rod cannon attachment at both Riku and Kratos.

"OK Vile lets finish this!" Riku said after summoning his Soul Eater.

Riku then rushed at Vile and lunged his sword at Vile. But Vile quickly blocked the attack by grabbing the sword with his left arm. He then switched his fuel rod cannon with his normal hand. Vile then started punching Riku in the chest over a hundred times with inhuman speed. He then tossed the teen over at Kratos who rushed at the purple machine of death. Kratos then dodgerolled under Riku's soaring body before attempting to attack Vile with his Blades of Chaos. Vile just deflected each blow with his arms causing sparks to appear with each blow. He then uppercutted the Greek with his right hand before roundhouse kicking him in the gut. This caused Kratos to slide on the ground before landing where Riku currently is. The young teen kneeled on the ground balancing himself with his sword plunged into the ground. Riku wiped the blood off his face with his right hand before rushing at Vile again. The purple robot just switched back to his fuel rod cannon and started firing off rounds at the teen. Riku just dodgerolled out of the way of each green mortar and deflected the others with his sword. He then jumped in the air once he got close enough to Vile and raised his sword above his head. Vile just looked up at the emo teen and fired a red laser from his eyes at him. Once it hit Riku the teen turned charcoal black with soot covering all over his body. He then fell face first on the ground second later before coughing up black smoke. Kratos then started firing lighting bolts at Vile. Which Vile noticed and automatically summoned a giant purple barrier around him (think of the bubble shield from Halo 3) causing the bolts to be deflected off the purple dome. After Kratos ran out of magic points Vile turned off the purple barrier and switched to a gatling gun. He then fired at Kratos' whole body filling him up with lead from head to toe. Causing blood to spill everywhere around the pale skinned Greek. Seconds later Kratos' body dropped to the ground since his health was dangerously low. Riku's own health wasn't doing so hot either. The teen deduced that Vile must have been training and upgraded himself since their last battle. But that wasn't going to stop the young emo teen from ripping the giant purple vibrator apart. He then got off the ground and rushed the purple robot head on with full speed. Once he got close enough Vile switched to a chainsaw and attempted to cut off Riku's head. But Riku ducked under the saw blade and then tried to stab the purple monstrosity in the torso. Vile foresaw this and then grabbed the sword in his left hand. Vile then threw the teen a few feet backwards before switching to a grenade launcher. He then started launching a few rounds at Riku causing explosions all around the teen. But before Vile could reload his grenade launcher both of his hands were held back. Startled and angry that something had stopped him from killing his arch nemesis Vile then looked to see what had caused this tragedy. Kratos could then be seen behind Vile with both blades wrapped around Vile's arms restraining him from attacking Riku.

While Kratos and Riku fought Vile the Reds and Leo watched on.

"Hey Simmons 10 bucks says Vile uses Riku as a batting ram against the black guy."

"Its not a good time to bet Grif!"

"Dang nabit looks like we can't go ginormous!" Said Sarge in disappointment while getting near Pandora's box.

Suddenly an assortment of Greek mythological monsters and warriors magically popped out of nowhere from the sky and ground. Several monsters such as Cyclopes, Undead Legionnaires, Harpies, Undead Archers, Wraiths, Gorgons, Sirens, Satyrs, Centaurs, Cerberus, and Cerberus Seeds surrounded the band of space morons.

"Uh-oh!" Grif said after noticing the band of monsters.

"Hey Sarge we got company!" Donut said cheerfully.

"As if things weren't hard for us already!" Leo said with a sigh.

"Finally! I knew some force in the sky wouldn't let Red team sit and watch without enemies to kick their asses, especially Grif's ass." Sarge said while cracking both sets of knuckles.

"But Sarge these are Greek monsters that will tear us to shreds!" Simmons informed his CO.

"Yeah can't we just run away and hope Riku and the black man take care of them?" Grif asked his superior officer.

"But there too busy fighting Vile!" Donut informed everyone.

"Thank you for that observation rookie!"

"You're welcome Grif."

"That was sarcasm Donut!"

"Enough yammering we got monsters to kill!" Sarge told his men.

The Reds and Shadow then took out there Xiphos and prepared for war. Leo stood ready to heal any Red idiot that got hurt (Except for Grif...because Sarge won't let him). A couple of Harpies then attempted to claw Sarge and Shadow with their talons. But Sarge was able to stab several Harpies with his sword. He then beheaded one and slice the others in half swiftly.

"This reminds me of the day I killed my first pigeon with a fork!" Sarge said with nostalgia in his voice.

Shadow then took to the air and used Chaos spear on the other set of Harpies...

"MMMMMM! Anyone want fried chicken?"

"Did someone say chicken?" Grif said while waving his sword at a Satyr. Very pathetically might I add!

"Shadow was only quipping a bad joke Grif!" Simmons said, who then stabbed a Undead Legionnaire.

Grif, who never used a sword before let alone his normal weapons, waved his Xiphos around the Satyr's face. The Satyr then wondered if Grif was being an idiot or just sucked at using a sword. But that didn't matter though to the giant goat man. All he wanted to do was to kill the orange idiot and then rape his dead body. The Satyr then swung his staff at Grif in a circular motion before trying to hit the lemon head with it, Grif then unknowingly hit the Satyr with his Xiphos in his stomach by accident of course. The Satyr then screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground before vanishing in a black and cloud of smoke. Red orbs then appeared where the Satyr once stood before automatically going to Grif.

"Wow that was easier then I thought!"

Unlike Grif with his new found luck Simmons was getting pounded. A couple of Undead Legionnaires hit the know it all with their swords. Simmons then got gashes, cuts, cracks on his glasses, and bruises from the sharp tip of the swords. It wasn't until Shadow relieved his plight by destroying several of the undead by whirling around them in a tornado at mach speed. The tornado then sent back the undead to the Underworld. Shadow then looked at his handiwork and smiled.

"Too Easy!"

Simmons was then healed by Leo seconds later...

Donut then came face to face with a Cyclops. The one eyed giant took a good look at Donut's flesh with delight, all the more reason to rip out his bones with force. Donut thought it was a starring contest...

"Oh you like starring contests to? Awesome! I used to be an ace at starring contests, but that was back in college so my skills could be rusty. Here let me get rid of this sword so I can focus." Donut said before throwing the sword at the Cyclops, however he mistakenly hit his eye by accident.

The giant Cyclops then roared in pain as a giant gash appeared on his eye. The Cyclops then fell and landed on Grif.

"Medic!"

"Denied!" Sarge quipped back at the do nothing slacker.

"Aw and I thought we we're gonna have a tie breaker!" Donut said in a disappointing voice.

Simmons can then be seen fighting against the Gorgons, topless female (Bow Chicka Bow Wow...sorry Tucker isn't here so I had to insert this joke reader! Live with it...) half snake monsters who could turn people to stone (Don't worry I'll spare you a cock joke I could have made reader!) with their eyes like Medusa (who is a Gorgon).

"Hey you look like the Gorgons that I studied in my ancient Greek mythology cl.." Simmons said before being turned to stone.

Shadow then came to his rescue again, this time with Sarge backing him up all the way.

"Off with their heads Shadow it's the only way to beat them!"

Shadow then karate chopped one of the Gorgon's heads with his sword from behind. And just like what Sarge said the Gorgons then fell to the floor.

"How did you know?"

"Obviously as Sergeant of Red team and with many years of combat experience fighting both Blues and Grifs I've come to develop a sixth sense of seeing the enemy's weakness, and oh it was a hunch to!"

Leo then healed Simmons again as the battle ended with a victory for Red team...somehow. But if you ask me I think it was more like dumb luck reader...

"Good job men, as you can see not even these monsters can stop the might of Red team." Sarge said congratulating his men. Except for Grif of course...

"What are you talking about Sarge? We won mainly because of Shadow and dumb luck. That doesn't mean we're badasses."

"Donut can you please send Grif to the moon?"

"Sorry Sarge already been there two chapters ago!"

"Dammit Grif you just gotta ruin my fun dont ya?"

"Hey how is the fight between Riku, Kratos, and Vile going?"

"Good question Leo lets see." Sarge told the medic before turning to see Riku's battle in the distance.

"Riku I have him! Quickly attack him now!"

"What the fuck do you think your doing meatsack? When I get my hands on you your going to regret this very moment! DO YOU HEAR ME HUMAN?"

"Alright Vile your history! I'm officially sending you to...where ever the hell robots go when they die!"

Riku then summoned his Dark Mode aka Super Saiyan Emo Mode Level 4! But he still had on a skirt while in this mode (cross dress much?) for some odd reason. At this point Vile managed to throw Kratos over his head and finally get his arms free. But this distraction gave Riku enough time to launch a dark fiagra at Vile's torso. Causing a black mark to appear on his metallic chest. Riku then rushed at Vile and lunged his sword straight through his chest. Causing the blade to puncture through Vile's back. Riku then balled up his left hand causing blue energy to surround his hand before punching Vile in the face over and over again. This caused the evil machine's eyes to have cracks along with his face. Riku then pulled his sword out of Vile before jumping back a few feet away from the machine. He then gripped his sword tight as blue and black energy engulfed the sword. He then sent a half moon shaped energy beam at Vile. Hitting the robot hard in the torso nearly destroying him. Vile can be seen crouched on the ground while balancing himself with his right hand. Vile's body can be seen with cracks, missing pieces of armor, wires hanging out, sparks, and scratches all over his armor. Vile then switched back to his fuel rod cannon and fired it at Riku angrily even though he couldn't see. But he didn't need to because the green bolt of plasma hit Riku dead on in the chest. Causing him to revert back to his normal Emo Mode! Vile then gave Riku and Kratos the double middle fingers before teleporting back to Castle Oblivion. Where he can repair himself, train harder, upgrade his weapons, upgrade his abilities, and not make anymore mistakes in his next battle with Riku.

After Vile teleported to Castle Oblivion Riku and Kratos shrunk back to their normal sizes. They then rejoined the Reds, Shadow, and Leo...

"So how was the fight?" Donut asked the two warriors.

"Better than I ex…" Riku attempted to lie only for Kratos to interrupt him.

"A fight that I thought it would go down easy, but the monstrosity known as Vile was perhaps the greatest challenge I've ever faced. He is more stronger then Ares, and that's a scary thought to bear. He wasted Riku like a rag doll and it took our combine efforts to bring him down."

"Make me sound weak why don't you?" Riku said in annoyance.

"Oh dude that's a burn! You just got PWNED!"

"Shut the fuck up Grif you lemon head!" Riku snapped at the orange soldier as his eyes turned red with a demonic look on his face.

"Whats next for you Kratos?" Leo asked the demigod with curiosity.

"The gods of Olympus have abandon me, Ares is likely been defeated by the purple monstrosity and beating the one who could kill Ares most likely brought me my redemption." Kratos said before jumping off the nearby cliff.

"Did he just commit suicide?" Riku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wow what a stupid way to go!"

"Shut up dirt bag or I'll throw you off the cliff!"

"Sarge this is madness!"

"MADNESS? THIS IS SPARTA!" Sarge said before kicking Grif off the ledge with his feet.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK MMMMMMEEEEEE!"

"Sarge I think you watch too much 300!"

"Nonsense Simmons, seeing King Leonidas kill Persians 2000 times is just the tip of the iceberg. How else am I going to think about all our glorious battle plans to kill the Blues if I don't see 300 at least 100 a day?"

Riku then facepalmed himself...

"Sometimes I wonder if being with you guys is God's punishment for letting myself be molested by Ansem and Maleficent and sharing a room with O'Malley."

Grif then somehow got back up (don't ask reader) and rejoined his teammates. Leo then found the exit door back to the Castle which was once again in an obvious place. Everyone then left the God of War world. Kratos was then rescued by Athena from being killed, and was made the new god of war (whatever happened to Ares remains a mystery). He was also given the Blades of Athena to replace his Blades of Chaos.

**|Basements 6-5 Interlude| **

After Riku and the Reds head towards Basement 5 Namine (the young blonde girl in case I forgot to mention her name) and Larxene can be seen in another room which is white. Namine can be seen sitting in a small white chair with her drawing book in her lap. Which has all her awful drawings which looks like Caboose and Donut drew them.

"Why so glum, Namine? Is there something that's been troubling you? Are you feeling awful about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you-"

"Cut it out, Larxene. Namine-she doesn't want to remember Sora. Besides only I can remember Sora...because I love him!" The Riku Replica told the older blonde after walking into the room. Wait did he just say he loves Sora? OK reader I'm sorry I'm gonna have to take 5 right now...I'll be back after I puke my guts out!

"Is that so fagot boy?"

"Listen here bitch it's OK to be gay! And don't worry Namine. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away. Just like the throbbing sensation in my pants whenever I think about Sora! I swear it on this-the good luck charm you gave me. See ya...I'm off to have sex with Sora now." The Replica told Namine after taking out a yellow star on a chain from his pocket. Before leaving the room to rape Sora...yeah let's move on now!

"That's just amazing. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Sora, right? You changed Kairi's good luck charm with your magic, didn't you? It won't be long before Sora forgets about Kairi completely! And then he'll be all yours to-" Larxene said while giggling like most teen girls do.

"He won't forget."

"What'choo talkin' 'bout, Willis?"

"No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me- More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi even stronger than before. Because...I'm the shadow of Kairi."

"What's your problem with that? That should be your incentive not to fuck anything up. Just do a good job rewriting Sora's heart. Then you can actually be somebody-and no longer just Kairi's shadow. You'll be real in Sora's heart."

Riku, Leo, and the Reds at this time can be seen wandering around Basement 5...

"When this is all over I'm calling Command to give me my pay or else I quit!"

"Grif you can't quit or demand to be paid. Once you join Red team you're a Red for life until we kill every single blue out there, and besides you won't even live long enough to see the end of this war. As long as I'm in command!"

"And besides once you space morons head back to Blood Gulch you'll be finding your selves in other places again, and no Grif you won't get paid until I say so." Said a wise cracking voice, which is the same one from before.

"Who in God's name said that?" Riku asked with an arched eyebrow.

"My friends call me the Merc with the Mouth! But you can call me Deadpool space morons!" Deadpool told the Reds after appearing in front of them in a cloud of smoke. Just for the hell of it...

Everyone just looked at Deadpool with sweat drops on their heads...

"Let me guess you were sent by those emos to kill us!" Simmons asked Deadpool.

"No Mr. Nerd I was not! I'm the author of this story! And I call the shots!" Deadpool said proudly while pointing at himself.

"Wait you're the author? I refuse to believe that!" Grif said stubbornly.

"No its very true watch!" Deadpool then grabs his cell phone "Hello? Mr. Nanners? Yes I need you and the others to have an anvil drop on one of the Red soldiers! Yeah that's the one! Alright thanks Mr. Nanners see ya!" Deadpool told one of the drunk monkeys over his cell phone.

Seconds later an anvil appeared out of nowhere above Grif's head. It then came crashing down on the orange soldier. It then landed on the Red soldier's head before falling through a hole in the ground. With the anvil still on his head Grif managed to stick his head through the hole. Stars can be seen rotating above the orange soldier's head. While his armor flickered gold as it recharged.

"Deja freaking vu!" Riku said while facepalming himself.

Just then Leo ran up to Deadpool with an excited look on his face...

"Oh my god are you Deadpool from Marvel comics?"

"Why yes, the one and only, and author of the story!"

"I'm your biggest fan, oh can you autograph my comic?"

"Anything for a fan!" Deadpool said before magically taking out a pen and writing his name on Leo's Deadpool comic.

"Jeez I've never seen Leo this excited, he's usually quiet and calm…unlike the Reds!" Riku noted at Leo's odd behavior.

"So wait you're the reason I've been hurting Grif?" Sarge asked with a disappointed tone of voice.

"That is correct Farmer Brown! Everything you guys say or do is because of me and my team of drunk monkeys with typewriters!"

"Look Deadpool I'm a reasonable person. Unlike Sora I won't ask you to write off the Reds, even if they're annoying, they're not anymore annoying then the Blues. But I want you to write off that homo Vile!"

"Oh sorry no can do! We wont have a main villain if Vile is gone! So he has to stay!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Plus you're salary is 5 bucks per story!"

"Hey I didn't get a check for the last story!"

"Come to think of it Riku neither did I! This must be the work of them no good dirty Blues...and Grif!"

"Sarge I didn't get paid either! So how is it my fault?"

"He has a point sir! And I didn't get paid either!"

"Yeah and I could defiantly use that 5 dollars!" Donut informed everyone.

"I demand to be paid for my work!" Shadow said while growling.

"Budget issues...you'll get paid 10 once CoM is done!"

"Except Leo...he wasn't in the last story." Grif informed everyone.

"Thank you Sherlock Holmes! Now shut your mouth or else I'll have Simmons here slit your throat while you're a sleep!"

"Oh I'd...wait a second this conversation sounds familiar Sarge!"

"Yeah Sarge the kiss ass has a point."

"Fuck you Grif!"

"Every time you guys fight Vile he'll get stronger and your asses will be kicked even harder then before!"

"Is this because Grif hasn't died yet? I'm doing the best I can dammit! I just need more time!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"NO! But keep trying harder Sarge its one of the most funniest things in the story!" Deadpool said while laughing.

"Well of course I will...it's the Red Army way after all!"

"And the only way!" Deadpool said while making the victory sign.

"Can we leave now? I have better things to do with my time! Like not be here for instance!" Riku informed everyone with a bored sigh.

"As the author of the story I can bend reality here to my will so no you can't leave yet till we write the next Red chapter!"

"I have to find Sora and the King! Not listen to you talk all day about hurting Grif!"

"I guess some discipline is in order!" Deadpool said before he took out his cell phone "Yes Mr. Nanners Riku needs a good lesson in pain right now, to learn his place I want you to give him a heart attack while listening to Lopez's greatest hits."

"What in Betty's bloomers is that infernal sound? It sounds like the feral cry of a retarded Mexican sasquatch!" Sarge said as one of Lopez's Greatest Hits played from out of nowhere.

"Turn it offff! Turn it offff! Please God, make it stop!" Simmons cried out to the heavens while resting his hands on his maroon helmet.

"Oh man this rules! Rules!" Donut said with excitement while bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm of the song.

"Wait are you seriously going to give me a heart attack?"

"Nah...just Grif!"

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grif cried out in pain while grabbing his orange armored covered chest with one hand and holding a cigarette in the other. He then collapsed on the white floor of Basement 5 ten seconds later.

"Hey Sarge Grif just had a heart attack! Should we like call a medic...or something?" Donut asked his CO while staring at Grif's unconscious body.

"Denied Donut! Just leave him there...heh heh heh that'll show him! Red Team: 100 Grif: 0!"

"Now lord knows how long the next chapter will take but we'll hope to finish it before the end of this year. So in the mean time you can scroll back and see what Sora and the Blues have doing or reread you past adventures just to enjoy the pain, by just clicking on the purple boxes at the way bottom."

"Why purple boxes?" Grif questioned after getting off the floor while smoking in his helmet.

"Ask the web designers who designed Fanfiction's website you space moron!"

"Fanfiction? Don't tell me that's another world we have to go visit? Ugh...I'm sick of going to these damn annoying worlds! I just wanna get high and then go to fucking bed!" Riku said while thinking about getting high.

"Uh...I think were already there actually! There is a lot of text after all..." Donut informed his party leader.

"Enjoy your time here space morons we will meet again!" Deadpool told Riku's group before vanishing into thin air.

"I'll enjoy kicking Grif's ass...if that's what you mean!"

"Keep up the good work Sergeant!" Deadpool said from out of nowhere.

"GAH I NEED MY FIX...NOW! Dammit I haven't had any drugs since I left Hollow Bastion! Come on let's get the hell out of here! Maybe the next world will have some drugs!" Riku told his party members while leading them to the next world.

"I just hope the next world will have some lumberjacks!" Donut said while running behind Riku.

"Why the hell would you want to see lumberjacks?" Grif asked Donut while walking beside Simmons and smoking.

"I wanna sing the lumberjack song!"

"Donut I told you to stop watching Monty Python...it's going to ruin your brain!" Simmons informed the pink soldier.

"I just hope we don't have to go camping in the forest! Camping sucks!" Grif told everyone while still smoking.

"Oh I love camping Grif, we can share scary stories, have roasted marshmallows, and share a tent!"

"Yeah I don't think so...I'm sleeping outside!"

"Good maybe the natives or wild beasts will murder you while your sleeping dirt bag!" Sarge said while running beside Riku.

"Or the Heartless preferably!"

"Exactly Shadow I'm more partial to the wild beasts to when it comes to killing Grif!"

"Even if we do go camping I hope the people aren't crazy and try to kill us!" Simmons told his comrades while walking beside Grif.

"You mean like everyone else we've met?" Grif said while puffing a cloud of smoke in his helmet.

"Good then they can kill Grif!" Sarge said with a chuckle.

"Are we there yet?" Grif whined while still smoking.

"No! Wait another year and then ask that question!" Riku told the orange slacker while running through the hall.

"I hope we don't have to wait another year for the next chapter!" Donut said cheerfully while jogging beside Sarge.

"At the rate were going the Kingdom Hearts series will be over by the time were done with Chain of Memories!" Grif informed his allies with confidence.

"Yeah and I want to get paid!" Shadow informed everyone while running beside Riku.

"It's only 5 dollars! What could you possibly buy with 5 dollars hedgehog?" Grif taunted Shadow...very poorly might I add.

"GGGGGGRRRRRR...CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled out before sending a barrage of golden beams of energy at Grif. Which then sent Grif all the way into the next room. Where the door to the next world is currently at...

In another area not in Castle Oblivion was a well lit room with a desk and spinning fan on the ceiling and pictures of Sora, Riku, the Reds, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and the Blues can been on a bulletin board behind the wooden desk. Deadpool sat behind the desk in a black leather roller chair and stared outside a window with the white blinds up. Another person was sitting in front of Deadpool's desk. This person will remain a secret till the next chapter reader...

"It's a good of you to come when you did, the next chapter will probably be our best yet! And since what happened in your world is because of what you wrote down I'll be having you write the next chapter. Plus being apart of it with Sora and the space morons! The 4th Wall will be broken to a whole new level like never before!" Deadpool said while laughing like a mad man.

___**To Be Continued... **_


	15. It's Always Brighter in the Fall

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 15: It's Always Brighter in the Fall **

**Only 13 more chapters left! **

In O'Malley's secret Hideout which has been so far not been discovered by the Organization XIII. O'Malley was thinking of all the possible ways to take over the Organization while trying to kill Riku, Sora, the Reds, and Blues to. Both Wyoming and Belthazor haven't reported back to him since he gave them their last orders.

"I wonder how long it takes for those fools to find a way to bring down those emos?" O'Malley said with a sigh.

"Sorry Omega but Belthazor is no longer around! Neither is the rest of the Charmed cast as well! That also goes for Inferno and Starscream as well! Though Starscream will be seen again in Days! But everyone has been fired! Due to asking for a raise...nobody gets a raise because it's not in the budget! The drunk monkeys understand this!" Deadpool told Omega after appearing in front of him from thin air.

"What? You got rid of my best agent? Now how will I kill the Keyblade master...wait I noticed you didn't mention Vile!"

"Vile is still around and has now filled Belthazor's role along with his own!"

"Wait I'm being replaced by Vile? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Don't worry you wont around for long anyway! Especially in Days!"

"But wait that means you won't do season 5 will you?"

"Nope were moving to Reconstruction next with Days after Chain of Memories! And by then all the drunk monkeys will have computers instead of typewriters! Which means the chapters will be finished 100 times faster now!"

"This sucks!"

"Don't worry Omega you'll be back in Coded...eh sort of!"

"I'm the villain of the story I shouldn't be treated like spoiled milk!"

"Sorry O'Malley times have changed, besides you'll still be around…with the Meta." Deadpool cackled before disappearing.

"Sweet evil, I can't believe I've been replaced by that traitor Vile!"

As if on Cue Vile appeared on O'Malley's flat screen TV, still injured from the fight with Kratos and Riku...

"Hello boss, still trying to kill Sora and those space morons?" Vile said while cackling.

"VILE! You'll pay for replacing me in the story! Just like those Red and Blue fools!"

"I always knew I'd steal the spotlight even from Belthazor Omega! A grave mistake hiring me to do your dirty work!"

"I'll have my vengeance once I take over this place! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Omega I'm going try be realistic here...you'll be gone after CoM so you won't have your vengeance!"

"Shut the fuck up you fool!" Omega yelled at Vile before firing a rocket from his rocket launcher at the monitor. The flat screen monitor then blew up seconds later from the explosion.

"Oh man now I'll miss the series finale of Lost!"

"It already ended you twit! Everyone was already dead! Also I'm going to tell you what happened at the end of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows! Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny Weasley are married and have three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Ron married Hermione and has two children, Rose and Hugo. The families meet at King's Cross station, where a nervous Albus is departing for his first year at Hogwarts. Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, is found kissing Victoire Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter) in a train carriage. Harry sees Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass (revealed on Rowling's website behind the door) with their son, Scorpius. Neville Longbottom is now a Hogwarts Herbology professor and remains friends with the two families. Harry comforts Albus, who is worried he will be sorted into Slytherin, and tells his son that one of his two namesakes, Severus Snape, was a Slytherin and the bravest man he had ever met. He adds that the Sorting Hat takes one's choice into account, like it did for Harry. And now I've ruined the seventh and last book of the Harry Potter franchise! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh well at least 24 is done." Said Doc.

"Wait 24 ended? Drat then how will I get inspiration for my evil plans if they don't show terrorists running amok?"

"You could always watch Oprah!"

"Shut it you fool!" Said O'Malley, "And besides that is gonna end this year and I'm very busy!"

**|Floors 6-7 Interlude| **

Over in the halls of castle Oblivion Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Church 2.0 can be seen. It's been two years since their last appearance. Everyone can be seen walking to the next room with the door to the next world. They then notice Larxene standing in front of them. They ran towards her before equipping their weapons. Sora can be seen holding a giant key which had a golden handle, silver blade, and silver key chain with a Mickey Mouse symbol at the end of it. Instead of an old Nes controller at the end of it. Caboose can be seen holding a SMG while Tucker can be seen with a battle rifle in both hands. "I bet you work with Axel!" Donald told Larxene while pointing his staff at her.

" Too clever. What gave it away duck? The fact that I'm wearing a black zip up jacket? It's our work uniform! By the way I'm Larxene. So...are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories...that lie deep in your heart." Larxene told Sora and his group while giggling like teen girls do.

"Hey baby can I have your number? Why not get out of that jacket and slip into something more...revealing? Bow chicka bow wow!"

"She has the same colour hair as Gruf from the Red team."

"No Caboose he's orange!"

"Shut the fuck up Tucker you pervert...and your an idiot Caboose! What do you mean true memories?"

" Hey asshole I'm under 18 don't make me call the cops on you! You look like you're in your thirties! It's bad enough that prick Axel always hits on me! At any rate...it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why...it'll just...it'll break her heart."

"Poor girl? Do you know her? Is she...here?" Sora asked Larxene while looking around his surroundings. He's stupid like that reader...get use to it.

"My dad always said why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" Caboose said dumbly to his comrades and Larxene.

"Hey asshole... did you just call me a cow?"

"No, I think he called you a slut!" Tucker informed the blonde teen girl.

" You both better shut the fuck up you space morons! Or I'll stuff the both of you in a box and send you to Tokyo Japan! Yes, she is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero...and I do use that term loosely, so you have to go save her. Although..." Larxene told Sora, Tucker, and Caboose. While giving the blue space morons an evil look.

Larxene then runs up to Sora and punches him twice in the chest with inhuman speed and strength. Sora then dodges the punches but Larxene quickly roundhouse kicks him in the torso, Causing his ribs to crack. The powerful kick then knocks him away causing a yellow star pendant on a chain to fall out onto the floor.

"Oh man she runs up and starts hitting on you? What gives? I wanna get laid to you know!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: She just beat him up you idiot!

"Just like in that film where everyone goes really slow!" Caboose said referring to the Matrix.

"I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" "Sora!" Goofy yells in concern for the young teen boy. "What's that? Is that thing mine?" Sora said after picking up his head and noticing the star pendant.

"I bet if I sold it on Ebay I'll make a ton of money." Tucker said while looking at the golden star.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I fucking hate you!

"What a shame...You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No...

That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora-you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?" "Na...Na...mi...?"

"Sora...Sora...You're getting it now! Release the memory from within

your heart!" "Nami...Namine."

"Well, it's about time. That's right...Namine. Yes, she's the one that

gave you that tacky little good luck charm." Larxene said while picking up the pendent.

"The only thing I want to release is my cock into goldilocks' tight pussy! Cause I'm horny as hell! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"I remembered a name that I don't know and I just forgot about it!"

"Beep Beep eep!" Translation: Is that guy with the bandanna still following us?

" Not that you even bothered to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk! Just like Axel's balls!"

" Let it go! Namine gave me this. It's very important to me!" Sora said before swiping her hand with his Keyblade, knocking the charm out of her hand. Sora then catches it in his left hand. "Oh, it's important to you? Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!" Larxene said as her whole body was engulfed with lightning. She then summoned several teal and yellow knives in her fingers of both hands.

"Dude I never seen you this angry! What? You got some mood swings or something?" Tucker asked Sora with a puzzled look on his face behind his visor.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I wonder where the guy with the bandana went? Is he a government agent?

"I love to play balls, especially dodge ball!"

"I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU BLUE SPACE MORONS! EAT FUCKING LIGHTING YOU BLUE BASTARDS!" Larxene said before sending lighting bolts at both Tucker and Caboose. Causing their whole body's to be engulfed in electricity. This caused their armour to flicker yellow very eradicately. Their HUD display then showed their energy shields flickering red and not recharging.

After a few seconds Tucker noticed his shields weren't responding...

"Wait a minute my shields aren't recharging!" Tucker said while noticing in his helmet that his HUD still showed his energy shields were blinking red.

"Tucker I hear a small beeping sound inside my head!"

"That's the alarm that tells you that you have no shields Caboose."

"Yes the Blues are vulnerable! Without their energy shields they can die more quickly and get out of my face for good!" Donald said excitedly, "Lets see how this hurts Tucker and Caboose."

"You better not be doing what I-" Tucker said before being hurt by one of Donald's spells.

"THUNDER!" Donald said before firing thunder bolts at Tucker and Caboose.

Both Tucker and Caboose's armour then turns black...

"That hurts way more then usual! Medic...but not Doc!"

"Ooh are we having a barbecue? It'll just be like 4th of July at the base!" Caboose said randomly with a dumb look on his face.

"Shut up Caboose! Why don't you do this to the Reds?"

"Sorry but you two are far more annoying! Besides they're in the basement anyway! That's Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus' territory! Besides they're probably getting killed by that purple homicidal robot anyway!"

"Purple homicidal robot?" Donald asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey! I thought I was the only robot? You guys suck! I wanna be a real boy!

"Sorry you pants less water foul that's all your gonna get from me!" Larxene said before running towards Sora with her knives.

Once the battle began Sora and Larxene were teleported to the same white platform with several white pillars around the edge. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy were automatically turned into cards. Sora runs at Larxene and tries to stab her in the gut. But she quickly dodges both attacks and stabs him in the back with her knives. Sora then used Strike Raid on Laexene from behind after dodgerolling behind her. Whacking her behind the head hard causing stars to appear above her. He then sliced through her twice on her back before jumping up in the air. And brought his Keyblade down on Larxene before stabbing her twice in the gut. He then performed Strike Raid and threw his Keyblade at Larxene's torso twice. He then ran at her and slashed at her chest (Not her tits you perv!) twice in a row. Sora then cast a Blizzard spell at Larxene temporarily freezing her hands for ten seconds. Larxene then cast lighting bolts to fall from the sky hitting the ground around Sora. The young teen then used a white box with a red cross on the front of it. Which is the Halo: Combat Evolved (I don't care if this is Halo 2!) medkit which is now replacing all the health potions! Sora then slashed at Larxene's torso with another double combo. But Larxene then countered by slashing the boy's chest three times. Sora then jumped back and used Strike Raid again hitting Larxene twice in the stomach hard. He then threw the Keyblade two more times hitting Larxene in the chest. Cracking yet a few more ribs in the young girl's torso. Sora then stabbed the girl in the torso twice and tried to a third time before Larxene blocked it with her right hand. She then jumped back a few feet behind her. Sora then used another medkit refilling his health bar. He then rushed at Larxene and slashed at her torso twice horizontally before running backwards for more space. He picked up another medkit card while running backwards. But he also ended up getting a few knives thrown at his back as well. Sora then used one of his Donald cards to summon the blue hating pants less duck to his side. Donald then cast a few spells on Larxene. Regretfully though he used Thunder first which healed Larxene. Sora just facepalmed himself at this move. Donald just smacked himself and sheepishly tried another spell. This time using a Blizzard spell instead causing Larxene's hands to freeze for ten seconds before Donald vanished into thin air. Sora then picked up a Goofy card on the ground nearby before slicing through Larxene's torso one time before running backwards again. He then used Strike Raid throwing his Keyblade at her face twice breaking her nose and causing blood to appear on her face. Sora then summoned Goofy as Larxene stood still in a daze. Goofy then spun around before slamming his shield against Larxene's head twice in a row. Laexene then uppercutted Sora three times in the stomach with her knives. Sora then tried to retreat but was ultimately slashed from behind by Laexene's knives. Sora managed to dodgerolled to safety though and used another medkit on his bloody and bruised body covered in his torn up clothes. Larxene then started jabbing him left and right with both fists four times before striking Sora with a surge of lighting bolts. All while Sora was reloading his deck of cards. After he reloaded his cards he was then met by two more lighting strikes. He then countered this by slashing at Larxene's chest twice before using Strike Raid. Hitting Larxene straight in the face and then in the back of the head. Sora then noticed a Caboose card floating in the centre of the platform. Sora then dodgerolled over to the card before holding it in the air.

"Caboose!" Sora shouted before the blue armoured soldier appeared in front of him.

"Hey spiky haired kid! How's it going? Where are we? Oh hey look Tucker isn't here! Isn't that great?"

"Not now Caboose! I need you to focus and take out Larxene!" Sora told the idiot soldier while pointing at Larxene with his Keyblade.

"I don't know spiky haired kid...I'm really shy around girls! Besides I don't know if my girlfriend Sheila would like that! Tucker seems to be better with girls anyway! Maybe you should ask him instead!"

"No not like that you space moron! I mean attack her with your gun! IDIOT!" Sora said while facepalming himself.

"Oh...right my gun! Yeah I forgot I even had these till now! Usually I just stuff crayons in them anyway. It gets pretty boring at the canyon most of the time."

"Just kill her already Caboose...we don't have much time left!"

"OK you got it spiky haired kid!" Caboose said before throwing a plasma grenade at Larxene sticking it on her head.

"Hey look it's a spi-" Larxene said before the grenade detonated on her head. Ending the tedious boss battle...

Sometime later Sora and Larxene are transported back to the castle. She then throws her knives at Sora. He deflects them with

his Keyblade with ease. He then jumps in the air with Keyblade above his head. He tries to slash at Larxene, but she dodges with no effort once so ever.

"Hmph. You're not as bad as I thought. You really are a hero. A heartless hero."

"Who asked you?"

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a little bitch like Axel. And if you're gonna be a bitch, then here ya go." Larxene told Sora before tossing him a card. "I created another card from your memories, you know. Be a good boy and say thanks bitch. Ta-ta!" Larxene told Sora before giving him the middle finger. She then vanished through a black portal ten seconds later.

"Hey wait baby you forgot to give me your number!"

"Uh Tucker why isn't the yellow light shinning on me?"

"Because Caboose she took out our shields!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Ha! I still have my shields, soon I'll kill all of you and get out of this messed up Castle! I wonder when the guy with the bandanna will ambush us so he can kill the spiky hair kid and his friends?

"Wait, Larxene! Where are you? Don't you dare hide from me slut! Show yourself dammit!" Sora said angrily while slashing the air with his Keyblade.

He keeps slashing the air. Donald and Goofy exchange worried looks. Jiminy hangs onto Sora's hood while Sora looks around for Larxene angrily and slashing the air. While the Blues try to figure a way to get their shields back on...

"Sora, calm down! She's not coming back." Jiminy told the spiky haired teen. "Sora?" Goofy says to the young teen in a worried tone of voice.

"I hate this...Why'd I need someone like that to bring back...Namine's

memory?" Sora obtains four more world cards. Sora then talks to Goofy... "Namine...So that's her name. Aren't you glad you finally remembered?" Sora then talks to Donald... "Who the fuck cares what the bad guys say, anyway? Wak!"

The scene switches over to Axel in the crystal ball room in the castle.

Larxene appears... "Whew...Throwing that battle wore me out." "Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost. But if it makes you feel better we can always fuck to take it off your mind!" "How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of-" "An ungainly effort." Vexen said after appearing in the room with Axel and Larxene. "Huh? Vexen!" Larxene said shocked to see the so called scientist.

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the Organization."

"Grr..."

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel asked the so called scientist while smoking another Cuban cigar.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us. "

"Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little homo experiments. That's all. Homo..."

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. And I am not a homo you bitchy whore!"

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your boyfriend. And don't talk to my woman that way Bill Nye the Homo Guy!" Axel told Vexen while blowing smoke in his face.

"Boyfriend? For the last time I'm NOT GAY! Besides he's the product of pure research. And it's not my fault that Larxene is a slut!"

"He's a toy is what he is! Just like all my whips, chains, dildos, vibrators, gag balls, ropes, and other various sex toys. And I may be a slut Vexen but at least I'm not gay and lonely! So lonely that I need to clone Riku 500 times till I can make the perfect fuck buddy! Your a gay child molesting pedophile! And I'm not your woman Axel you perv!"

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet...whore!" Vexen said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Anyway...Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. And don't make me tell you again to not talk to my woman like that...homo!" Axel told Vexen while giving him an evil glare and chewing on his Cuban cigar.

Axel holds out a card of Destiny Islands aka the Island of Hell to the Blues or Satan's Domain if your the Reds to Vexen...

"A humble gift to my homo child molesting elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. Just remember to use a condom when you have sex with Riku's clone there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Uh I think I'm gonna be sick now!" Axel said while turning green like Jacobs' armor and putting his right hand on his stomach.

Vexen takes the card. An unknown figure walks in. The scene switches to Sora, who runs into the Seventh Floor...

"Sora, not so damn fast!" Donald yells at the teen while huffing and puffing behind him. "We don't have time! They've got Namine. We gotta rescue her! Who knows what horrible things they could be doing to her at this very moment! They could be raping her for all we know!" "Phew, Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy said while running beside Donald.

You'd be too. He just remembered a friend but found out she's in

trouble! But I'm still kicking his ass for making us run this fast!"

"Good point. I guess if we heard that the king was in danger, we would be pretty upset about that, too."

Sora holds up a black card with the words "Bright Falls" written in blue to the door, and they enter Bright Falls...

A man in his young thirties wearing a greenish/greyish tweed jacket, has short black hair, a 5 o'clock shadow mug on his face, blue eyes, with pale skin, a firm figure can be seen walking in a forest at night, which is weird since most people would be asleep at this time.

_My name is Alan Wake, I'm a writer. Lately events in my life haven't been so great. I woke up with a small wound on my head in my car. My car is about to fall, and I wasted no time in getting out of it. _

_I drifted through the cold, dark, night surrounded by tall trees ever consuming the delicate horizon. The forest bear no love to strangers as I needed to get out. I saw what appears to be a shining light cradled between two slabs of stone in the road, surrounded with white mist. _

"Hello? Is someone there?" I shouted.

_There I saw a lose sheet of white paper floating down. Without hesitation I calmly pick it up. The lose sheets of paper were pages from a manuscript I called "Departure." That was the name I planned to use for the next novel I never started. I was named the Author. I hadn't written it. I couldn't remember writing it. In the scene people visiting from other universes will crossover and land near the main character. _

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Church 2.0 and Caboose then fall through the sky and almost land on Alan while screaming at the top of their lungs...

_I glanced at the strange people that fell from the sky, I became flabbergasted. They were all dog piled on top of each other... _

"Next time I'm bringing in a parachute!" Tucker complained while laying on top of Church 2.0.

"Gwarsh I should have looked down first!" Goofy said while on top of Donald.

"Man I can't believe we survived that fall." Sora said while laying on the very bottom of the dog pile.

"Hey Mr. Spiky haired kid, can you move so I can see my feet." Caboose said who was on top of Sora.

"Shut the fuck up Caboose...and everyone get the fuck off me!"

_The spiky haired kid shouted at the blue armoured soldier. I stood there scratching my head, apparently they hadn't notice me yet, or didn't bother. I let them continue as to not aggravate them due to the fact that they have guns. They then slowly got off each other... _

"OK so where the hell are we?" Donald asked while looking at his surroundings.

"We are in some kind of forest….I hope the exit is near so we can get on with the story already." Sora said while putting his hands behind head.

"Where the hell is the strip club? This place is boring!"

"Fuck you Tucker! We already did that joke in Kingdom Hearts May Cry!" Donald yelled at the cyan soldier.

"Yeah and look at what happened to it. It's now been deleted." Sora reminded Donald.

"Hyuck just like our story!" Goofy chimed in.

"Ugh...don't remind me! I BLAME THIS ON FULL HOUSE! CURSE YOU DANNY TANNER YOU SPAWN OF SATAN WHO IS ALSO A NEAT FREAK!" Donald yelled at the night sky while shaking his fist at it in anger.

"And I curse those twin trolls the Olsen Twins for deleting the story, don't you know they're space robots from space that got people to watch the stupid show through brainwashing?" Tucker told everyone.

"For once…I agree with Tucker." Sora said to everyone.

"Didn't we agree with him a couple chapters back?" Donald asked Sora.

"OH no it must be some kind of disease!" Sora said while panicking.

"You guys suck more then Church!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"But Tucker isn't black Mr. Pants less duck!"

"Hey wait a second Duke Nukem Forever is suppose to come out in 2011! SORA IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" Donald told Sora while ignoring Caboose.

"How long has that game been in development? 13 years? That's a damn long time! What were they doing touching themselves?"

"Shut the fuck up Tucker nobody talks smack to the king! And only you would touch yourself...especially in public!" Donald yelled at the perverted soldier.

"I wanna get out of this damn forest...looks like a place where Freddy, Jason, or Michael would murder you! It's giving me the creeps..." Sora said while hugging his own torso in both fear and because he was cold.

_The odd group argued amongst each other as if someone had pissed yellow liquid into there morning coffee. All except the blue and cobalt armoured soldiers who just stood with a dim-witted stare into the tree while the cobalt one just stared off into space, wanted to rip each other apart. I slowly began to leave and head to the gas station to call for help until… _

"Hello there person I don't know with a jacket, do you hate Tucker and his rock?" The blue armoured soldier greeted me with an improper sentence only a child would make. I stopped in my tracks. His friends or acquaintances just looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Caboose who are you talking to?" Sora asked the blue soldier.

"That nice man taking a hike." Caboose told Sora.

"Caboose how many times do we have to tell you to stop talking to homeless people? Were not giving them more munny so they can buy drugs and alcohol! Seriously they need to get a fucking job like the rest of us!" Donald told the blue rookie.

_Suddenly I overheard the pants less duck insulting me. I felt the urge to go over there and strangle him with my bear hands. I fumed, I turned around and went to that group and grabbed the duck by his throat. _

"Uh hey Donald I think you made him angry, he's coming this way and looking right at you." Sora told Donald nervously.

"What? Oh…" Donald said before the man he insulted grabbed his throat.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: YES! Finally you will all die...starting with the pants less duck! Then I can finally escape this mad house! By the way has anyone seen that bandanna wearing guy anywhere?

"Shut the fuck up Church!" Tucker yelled at Church 2.0.

"I'm not a homeless man you pants less water fowl." I said while choking the life out of him.

"Somebody get this deranged Faux News fan off of me...NOW!" Donald pleaded to his comrades.

"Eh I hate Faux News...they're not even real to begin with." Sora said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I heard Faux News came from the ass of Satan." Tucker told everyone while watching the homeless man strangle Donald.

"I wish I were a cowboy."

"Shut the fuck up Caboose!" Sora yelled at Caboose with frustration.

"Hey man I'll give you all my munny if you choke this duck to death." Tucker told the homeless looking man.

"And a pony!"

"Caboose you don't have a pony, and second you can't use ponies as currency you idiot!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey homeless man will you accept the head of this pervert as payment for killing everyone?

"This is all Tucker's fault...and Caboose as well." Sora said while facepalming himself.

_Suddenly the urge to kill the white duck was gone. I realized I had bigger problems then to pick a fight with strangers. I needed to get out of here and fast. I stopped choking the duck after I had calm down only to be met with disappointed statements from those blue soldiers. The duck gasped for air and fell down to the ground. _

"Sorry about that I tend to get really pissed off easily." I said with an embarrassing look.

"Air! I need Air!" Donald said while holding onto his throat.

"Dammit I was gonna pay you for killing him!" Tucker said in disappointment.

"FUCK YOU BLUE BASTARD!" Donald yelled before casting a Thunder spell on Tucker.

"GAH!" Tucker yelled as volts of electricity surged through his whole body. Which was more painful since his energy shields were disabled. Seconds later his armour became grey before collapsing on the ground.

"Choke on this you Blue bitch!" Sora told Tucker while standing over his body before proceeding to crouch and then stand back up over and over again. Also known as corpse humping or tea bagging.

"I didn't know the spiky haired kid likes Tucker! This changes everything."

"NO SORA! Not in front of the kids...think about our image!" Donald yelled at the teen boy.

_I rub my face after I saw the image that would scar me for the rest of my life. I already made my peace, and I saw no reason to stand around here. Quietly I began to leave to find the gas station and call for help until I was stopped by the dog looking creature known as Goofy. _

"Gwarsh looks kinda spooky to go walking alone in the woods…Mr…." Said Goofy to the man who was about to leave.

_He asked for my name, it would be impolite not to answer back..._

"Wake, Alan Wake..."

"That's a stupid name! What are you European? Hey Sora we finally found someone who has a dumber name then you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tucker said while laughing after getting off the ground moments earlier.

"Just ignore him...he's a pervert! My name is Sora by the way. The cyan one laughing like a hyena is Tucker. The duck is Donald and he apologizes for calling you a homeless person. The dog is Goofy. The cobalt robot is Church 2.0. And the stupid blue one is Caboose. I hate him the most!" Sora told Alan while introducing everyone.

_Without heading Sora's advice I approached the rude one called Tucker who was still laughing at my name. He was too busy having a good time to notice me punch him in the visor, and then the gut. He fell like Humpty Dumpty. Before he could say the word medic I kicked his head like a volley ball, Sora and Donald joined in on the fun seconds later._

"I told you to ignore him but this is still fun!" Sora said while kicking Tucker's right side.

"Have a taste of my feet you good for nothing blue tard!" Donald told Tucker while kicking his left side.

"Gwarsh Mr. Alan your hands are bleeding!"

"Looks like you hurt yourself after punching Tucker's armour and visor." Sora told Alan while still kicking the cyan soldier.

"Don't worry I got this. Heal!" Donald said while holding his staff in the air before a green aura engulfed Alan healing all his wounds. All while still kicking Tucker.

"OOOOOOOUUUUUCCHHH! That fucking hurts!" Tucker yelled in pain.

"Hey Sora let's tie him up and roll him through the teleporter. Or throw him in the river...either one is fine with me." Donald told Sora while still kicking Tucker.

_I stopped kicking the Cyan soldier when I saw my hands covered in blood, the duck used his magic to cure it. I spoke to Sora... _

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked him.

"We are from the future...where everything is shiny!"

"Shut the fuck up Caboose! Were from a fantasy world which is inhabited by both Disney and Final Fantasy characters!"

"Me and Caboose are from a worthless canyon with no way in or out where we fight a bunch of red guys." Tucker told Alan after getting off the ground again.

"And what brings you guys to the outskirts of Bright Falls?" I asked them.

"Were looking for the exit." Sora informed Alan.

"I see." I said without enthusiasm.

"Hyuck what brings you to this spooky forest Mr. Alan?" Goofy asked Alan.

"I recently came to a small town called Bright Falls with my wife Alice for vacation. We rented a cabin on a island on a lake called Cauldron Lake. I had a huge fight with her, and then I went outside of the Cabin for fresh air and collect my thoughts. Then I heard her scream in the lake so I dived in after her. The next thing I remember I'm in my car dangling on a cliff, which is totalled now. I then found myself finding a page of a manuscript that I supposedly written even though I don't remember writing one. Then you guys show up after I read it."

"That was a great story! I especially like all the parts with me in them." Caboose told Alan very excitedly even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Ignore him like the other one, the Blues are annoying as hell." Sora told Alan.

"Noted." I said.

"It's fucking dark...I cant see a damn thing!" Donald said before using a Fire spell to make his staff into a torch.

"What is this mediaeval Europe? I have a flash light!" Tucker said before turning on his armour's flash light.

"Tucker how do you turn the flash light on? It is very dark in here!"

"Caboose your an idiot its the button under your helmet!"

"The black button?"

"No that's the grenade button! It's the white button...moron!"

"Can you morons do anything right?" Donald shouted at the Blues.

"Can you put on pants?" Tucker retorted back at Donald.

"THUNDER!" Donald Shouted while electrocuting Tucker.

"He had a point...it is kind of creepy that you don't wear pants." Sora informed the pants less waterfowl.

"Medic!" Tucker said before blanking out.

Tucker showed intense pain when he fell down from Donald's spell…

"Hey Alan why the hell are you narrating?" Sora asked Alan.

"Oh yeah I just noticed you were talking while everything was happening." Donald asked Alan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well because I'm one of the writers Deadpool hired to write this chapter since its my world. Plus everything that is happening is been written in my manuscripts, anything you say or do is because I narrated it from my office."

"SSSHHH...he'll hear you!" Sora told Alan with his right index finger in front of his lips.

"You know I'm still not afraid to break the 4th Wall! I think this story should be rewritten so Church can be here to kick your ass Sora!"

"Shut the fuck up you blue moron! Before that mental ninja appears again!" Donald yelled at Tucker.

"Besides we've been breaking the 4th wall anyways cock bite!" Sora reminded the cyan soldier.

"I miss Church!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CABOOSE!" Everyone but Alan, Goofy, and Church 2.0 yelled.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I'm right here you blue fuck tard...stop acting like I'm not here! And I fucking hate all of you...especially the spiky haired weasel!

"We should get moving, I need to reach the gas station to call for help." Alan told the odd group.

"Gas station? YES FOOD! I haven't eaten since before we fought Ansem! I hope they have Captain Dynamic sodas...those are my favourite!" Sora told everyone while his stomach roared like Godzilla.

"And a rest room, I haven't used the bathroom since we left Blood Gulch!" Tucker told everyone.

"Then use your damn armour...stupid blue twat!" Donald told the cyan soldier.

_I join Sora's party as we trek through the forest to reach… _

"Hey Alan you think I could try out that narrating stuff your doing?"

"Sora I'm the writer here let me do my…" Alan said but was interrupted by Sora yet again.

_Tucker being the pervert that he is, said that he needed to lose his virginity even though he already had sex with Yuffie at Traverse Town. Donald electrocuted him with his Thunder spell again. Tucker then spun around and hit a nearby tree. Piles of nuts from the tree fell and landed on Tucker. Church 2.0 then continued to make beeps that no one understood except the reader. We then travelled to another area where we saw Michael Jackson (who should be dead) doing the moon walk in the background while Thriller can be heard playing. Tucker wanted to get his autograph, but MJ kicked him in the nuts, and his foot didn't bleed. Then Gary Coleman (who is also dead) walked up to Tucker and demanded him to give him money for the Midgets Foundation, Tucker tried to get his autograph also but he said "What you talking about Willis?" he then kicked Tucker in the nuts also and took his wallet before running away. Then… _

"That's enough Sora, I don't need you ruining my work!"

"But I didn't get to the part where Tucker ends up at a construction site where a giant gorilla who looks similar to Donkey Kong throws barrels at him!"

"I can't believe I got kicked in the nuts by Michael Jackson...he should be dead to."

"I'm narrating next!" Donald told Alan.

"No, I'm the writer and none of you can narrate!" Alan said with fire literally in his eyes.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Is that the bandanna man with a grenade launcher?

"Uh oh he almost saw me!" Snake said with an exclamation mark over his head before hiding behind a tree.

"Did you guys hear something?" Sora asked his comrades.

"Must be the wind." Donald shrugged.

Back to Snake who was in his box behind one of the trees…

"That robot will compromise my location, I need to be really sneaky if I want to hurt those space morons." Snake said while sitting in his cardboard box behind a tree.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Why is that bandanna wearing man sitting inside a box behind that tree?

_After the antics of my new…allies we headed through the forest once again. We came across a broken down tree that broke a fence. Seeing it was our only path we crossed it with the Blues having a little more difficulty. We picked up several more manuscripts that spoiled parts of this chapter and future ones one read... _

"The man donned with a red shirt, blue strap, and held an axe, he called himself a lumberjack and began to sing the lumberjack song."

_After crossing the fallen tree we saw entered an area with logs that been chop down and piled together pyramid style. An irk feeling came to my head there was the man who fit the description in my manuscript. He was holding his axe, and had his back at us. I needed help, without thinking I approached him._

"Hey! Hey You!" I yelled to him.

"Uh Alan I don't think he looks like someone who could help you!" Said Sora, but I ignored him.

"Fail to arrive, you lose the deposit!" Said the man in menacing voice.

"There's been an accident. I need help!" I pleaded while going to him. "Listen I…need…to..."

"Premium Cabins for rent in Bright Falls!" He said with his voice lowering near the end of his sentence. Which shocked everyone...

"Did that guy's voice just change?" Sora asked, spooked.

"I think I just wet myself." Caboose said.

"Is it too late to update my will?" Tucker asked the group.

"I never seen a Heartless that does that!" Donald said shocked.

"Gwarsh Donald maybe its not a heartless hyuck!" Goofy informed the pants less waterfowl.

"Oh hell!" I said as the man began to turn around.

"Carl Stucky, and I'm a Lumberjack and I'm OK I sleep all night and I work all day!" The Lumberjack sang before he disappeared.

"Did that lumberjack just sing?" Sora asked while holding his Keyblade in his right hand.

"I actually have a theory about that!" Donald informed Sora.

"Tucker I'm scared! Hold me!"

"Get off me you idiot!"

"Hey quit that you two...before the yaoi fan girls make us their next victims!" Donald yelled at the Blues.

"Gwarsh, he didn't look OK when he sang." Goofy said with his shield in his hands.

"Let's follow him and then kick his ass!" Sora suggested to his comrades.

"If he catches us from behind I hope he kills you first Sora!"

"Shut the fuck up you Blue bastard!" Sora yelled at Tucker while hitting him with his Keyblade.

"Ow that fucking HURT!" Tucker yelled since he doesn't have his shields.

_We ran across the mill, Carl Stucky or whoever he is ran up across the logs shouting random phrases. I led the way running very frantic…. _

"Hey can I narrate again?" Sora asked Alan.

"No I'm the…" I said before a quacking voice interrupted me.

"Hold on a second, you mean all this time that we've been running around is because your narrating it?" Donald asked me.

"Well…" I tried to give the obvious answer.

"You should have told me this, now I can make the Blues lives a living nightmare." Donald announced to everyone.

"No wait Don-" Sora shouted before Donald started narrating.

_We stopped to see a box of nachos sitting on a wooden stump. Sora and I went to grab them, because we were both hungry. I didn't want Sora getting any of my nachos so I cast a Thunder on him and he spun around with a dazed look. I grabbed the nachos and ate them while the mad man continued saying random shit that nobody cares. Until he threw an axe at us which hit Tucker behind his head. _

"Ow that fucking hurt!" Said the stupid Blue pervert.

_Caboose said he was scared of the dark since he didn't have his night light, I told him to shut up and I cast a Thunder spell on him and Tucker. Caboose then stood up but with a scorched armour while Tucker fell on the ground. _

"Why do I smell like chicken?" Caboose asked everyone with a dumb look behind his visor.

"Ouch." Tucker said in pain.

_The lumberjack began to sing the lumberjack song while running so fast we couldn't see him. Sora was so scared that while he was distracted I then pit pocketed his wallet and got some of his munny. I also found a pictured of Kairi completely naked in his wallet...which I did not take. Now I can by that large box of nachos I always wanted. I put the wallet on Tucker's hand and Sora saw him with his wallet. He demanded that the cyan prick give it back to him. Of course Tucker denied doing it even though nobody believes him. Sora then started beating up the pervert so much he lost blood. Tucker then yelled in pain. Sora then got his wallet back but the lumberjack was still coming at us. We then ran again but Tucker was slowing us down, so to encourage him to run fast I used an Aero spell to send him to the air, only to send him flying into orbit. _

"Looks like Blue Team is flying off again!" Tucker said before he disappeared into Space.

_Later tucker came back (how he got back is a mystery) I was so pissed off because I had hope he would never came back as I intended to send Caboose flying afterword. So instead I got an axe and chopped down a tree which fell on the Blues. _

"Donald stop narrating!" Tucker yelled at Donald.

"I wonder why Daffy Duck is making us get hurt?" Caboose asked everyone who would listen.

_Now…._

"That's enough narrating Donald!" Said Sora.

"Screw you Sora I'm only getting started! Also I'm not Daffy Duck you Blue tard...though I did meet him once during Who Framed Roger Rabbit!" I said to the young teen.

"No I'm the writer god damn it so I narrate!" Said Alan Wake as he took over.

_After that show of stupidity we ran across the pyramids of logs that filled this mill. We ran through narrow passages of timber while we saw Stucky jump like superman across them. He still sang the lumberjack song. There we saw a blinking light, it was a lantern near a door. It was our only safe spot. We went inside. _

"So what now?" Sora asked Alan.

_Stucky then chopped down the door with Tucker's back behind it._

"Ouch son of a bitch!" Tucker muffled underneath the fallen door on top of him.

I looked at the destroyed door. We had to figure a way out of this soon...

"Alan he's got an axe! What do we do now?" Sora asked Alan.

"At least the door fell on Tucker! Now where's some nachos?" Donald told everyone.

_We were cornered, even though my new allies may have looked experienced in battle I need to be on the safe side. I noticed a revolver and flash light together. I quickly grabbed both and faced the door with fear. _

"Oh hey a gun. Good job Alan now quickly shoot Tucker!" Donald told Alan with a smirk.

"Forget Tucker! Shoot the lumberjack instead!" Sora told Alan.

"We need to call for help!" I said.

"Help? If we expect the police to come and save then were screwed Alan!" Sora told Alan.

_I pressed button on the phone, a male voice can be heard. _

"Bright Falls Sheriff Station!" Said the voice, but it then got disconnected.

"Hello! Hello?" I said.

"We're screwed." Sora said with a facepalm.

The house then started to shake...

"Did my tummy just rumble?" Caboose asked stupidly.

"Its not your stomach that's the house." Tucker told Caboose after getting out from under the wooden door.

Everyone then realized...

"Uh-oh!" Everyone said except the Blues.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sora told everyone as the house continued to shake.

"That's the best idea you had since we met." Donald told Sora.

"Gwarsh should we at least lock the door on our way out?"

"Fuck the door it's broken anyways!" Donald told Goofy before leaving the building with Alan and Sora.

As everyone jumped out they saw a bulldozer coming to life and taking the house with it...

"Damnit! Why didn't the Blues get run over by that bulldozer? This was the perfect opportunity for them to finally be killed! And now I want some nachos...and a trip to the strip club."

"You know they have nachos at the strip club...right?" Sora informed Donald. How he knows this is anyone's guess. Since he cant get into strip clubs and evidence from KH2 shows that he cant use computers. So he couldn't have found this out on the internet.

"You guys are pricks! I can't believe you waste every second wishing us to die!" Tucker told Sora and Donald...who didn't care.

"We already established on day 1 that we don't like you guys. So we don't care what you think!" Sora told Tucker and Caboose.

"Alan narrate already! I want to get out of this dark damn forest already! Maybe that gas station has some nachos!"

"You and me both." I said to Sora.

_I scanned the area looking for an exit, unfortunately the only way out was a electric pole that was sparkling. It was our only option._

"We need to find a jump box to disable that pole, it's our only way out." I said.

"OK we just need to find that box without that lumberjack trying to kill us. I always think of The Shining when I see him." Sora told Alan.

Suddenly Tucker vanished...

"Beep beep eep:" Translation: Hey where did the cyan armoured pervert go? Did he get killed by that lumberjack?

"Hey Tucker is gone." Goofy informed his team mates.

"Beep beep eep:" Translation: I just said that! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?

"So is Caboose." Sora said after noticing the Blue rookie was missing.

"YES THE BLUES ARE FINALLY HISTORY." Shouted Donald with excitement.

"Not quiet we still have Church 2,0." Sora told Donald while looking at the cobalt robot.

"Beep Beep eep" Translation: I fucking hate all of you. And I'm going to murder each and everyone of you in you're sleep!

"Who cares? He cant talk so therefore he cant annoy us." Donald explained to Sora matter of factly.

Suddenly Goofy saw the Blue Army near a yellow box with a red warning symbol...

"OK Caboose were gonna try to get back our shields now by kicking this electric box so it can jump start our armour's power." Tucker explained to Caboose.

"Can you explain step number 1?"

"Caboose I'm going to say this slowly even a snail can figure it out, I'm gonna kick this box so the yellow light can shine."

"Ohhh shiny!"

Tucker then went to kick the box which electrified him and his armour. However his effort to get his shield back was pointless as he got hurt by the electricity. He did however turned off the power to the pole. And cause his armour to turn black in the process...

"Tucker why do you smell like a hot dog?"

"I hate this team…medic!" Tucker said before hitting the ground face first.

"Hey it looks like your Blue friends got the power to the pole turned off." I said.

"Hey those Blue twats actually did something right."

"Yeah we can get out of this place now."

"Gwarsh it looked like it hurt."

"Good! Maybe they're dead! Let's cross our fingers!" Donald said in hopes that he was correct.

_The Cyan soldier shook off the pain and stood on his own two feet. They soon rejoined with us. Much to Donald's dismay..._

"Damnit Alan you had to narrate them back to life!" Donald said with a temper.

"Yeah plus I think its my turn to narrate." Sora told everyone.

"Not a chance in.." I said before Donald interrupted me.

"You can't hog the spot light forever Sora. I still want to narrate."

"Fuck off Donald you had your chance."

"But I didn't do much like you did I was gonna narrate us to a strip club while the Blues are being attacked by guard dogs."

"But I didn't get to the part where Tucker ends up at a construction site where a giant gorilla who looks similar to Donkey Kong throws barrels at him!"

"Shut up both of you, get one thing straight I'm the writer and its my job to narrate." I said with a stern look.

"That's it if you two wanna fight for it, I'll be happy to oblige." Sora said while getting his Keyblade out.

"Sounds good to me whoever wins gets to narrates the entire chapter!"

"Your going down!"

"You too key sucking homo."

Alan, Sora, and Donald then started fighting each other which ended up in a cloud. Goofy then scratched his head and looked at the reader.

"Gwarsh we'll sure get nowhere if Sora, Donald, and Mr. Alan fight. I guess I have to do it for them. Hyuck!"

_Sora, Donald, and Mr. Alan then stopped fighting…and uh. We uh…uh… _

"You don't do a good job do you Goofy?" Sora asked Goofy.

"Hyuck! Can't think of anything to narrate."

"This is why I'm the one to do it." I said while giving Donald, and Sora mean looks.

"OK since I only stopped the fighting I guess you can narrate Mr. Alan."

"Gladly." I said.

"Why can't we narrate?" Tucker asked the group.

"Because you touch yourself at night!" Donald informed Tucker with an angry look on his face.

"If we let you two narrate we'll get nowhere because you'll only talk about chicks, and stupid shit that makes no sense. So me, Alan, Donald, and Goofy definitely agree not to let you narrate you Blue bastard!"

"I want to be a cowboy...on a pony."

"And that is reason number two of why we wont let you two narrate! EVER!" Donald told the Blues while still angry that he couldn't narrate.

"But if I narrated I could bring in Church to kick your ass Sora!" Tucker said with a smirk on his cocky face.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I'm right here dumbass! Why do you morons insist on ignoring me? And where the hell did that guy with the bandanna go? I think he's a Russian spy...

In another location near the gang in a card board box Snake can be seen Smoking...

"I need to find a way to dispose of that robot so can I hurt those Space morons."

Just then Snake heard a familiar beep on his codec...

"Huh who is this?" Snake asked whose face was on the codec screen.

"Hey snake this is Alan Wake, I'm with Sora and the Blues."

"Wait a minute how did you get this number or know that I'm here?" Snake asked after nearly choking on his cigarette.

"I'm the writer for this chapter Snake meaning I'm working for Deadpool."

"Wait if your working with him. Do you know the secret of my secret mission that is sssooo secret even Campbell can't tell me."

"Can't Snake it's a secret."

"Crap!"

"Just letting you know I can contact you, even though no one can hear me."

"Yeah can't have anyone finding us out."

"Can I ask you something snake?"

"What is it?"

"Buy my book! Its really popular and I need some cash damnit."

"I'll think about it once I catch up with you, provided I don't get caught."

"If they see your box I'll narrate there memory out of existence. Except the Blue robot."

"Hey thanks."

"No problem." Said Wake.

Back to the merry band of idiots...

"I sure do miss Church."

"Shut the fuck up Caboose or I'll sacrifice you to Walt Disney!" Donald told the blue idiot.

"Hey Alan who were you talking to?" Sora asked Alan with curiosity.

"Uh no one." I said.

"Where the hell is that gas station at? I want some nachos!" Donald said while feeling hungry.

"We still have that lumberjack to deal with Donald! For all we know he could be at the gas station waiting for us!" Sora informed the temperamental pants less waterfowl.

"What? NNNOOO! He could be eating all the nachos as we speak! Quickly let's get out of here...fast!"

"Can you stop thinking about nachos at a time like this?" Sora asked Donald with seriousness in his voice.

"No can do Sora...nachos are my life line! They are my source of energy! And they help me on my quest to get rid of the Blues! Plus they kick ass and are really cheesy as well!"

"Whatever you say Donald!" Sora said while rolling his eyes.

"You just don't understand the true power of the nachos! And you never will with that kind of attitude! Besides only the best magic users like myself know the truth about nachos."

"Its time to get out of here!" I said.

"It's about damn time!" Donald said happily.

"Yeah I'm getting sick of seeing nothing but trees. I'm beginning to think Smoky the Bear is going to appear soon." Sora said with a paranoid look on his face.

"Yeah maybe the gas station has something I can use to get me and Caboose's over shields back on. Or at least some pornographic magazines if nothing else..."

"I hope they have a pay phone!"

"Caboose why the hell do you need a pay phone?" Sora asked the blue soldier with a raised eyebrow.

"So I can call Church!" Caboose said with a stupid look behind his visor.

"OK I don't even want to know why you want to call him!" Sora told Caboose. "Alan please lead the way!"

_I nodded. The dark forest was the last place we wanted to go, but we had no choice, we had to get to the gas station. I turned on my flash light as it pierced the hungry darkness. We crossed the poll into the dark forest. We were still shaking in our boots since Stucky was still out there._

"I'm glad you got a flash light Alan, I can't see a damn thing without it." Sora told the famous author.

"Something tells me I'm really going to need it." I said.

"Yeah as long as that lumberjack doesn't find us." Donald said while using his staff as a torch.

"Its rabbit season!" A demonic voice out of nowhere.

"Hey I didn't know the hunter with a lisp was here." Caboose said referring to Elmer Fudd.

"Caboose you idiot, that wasn't Elmer Fudd. Come to think of it nobody sound…oh crap." Tucker said.

"Who...sssaid that." Sora muttered while shaking in fear.

"Gwarsh sure wasn't me."

"Ah phooey I'm not scared." Donald said confidently, then an axe could be seen being thrown at a tree near Donald's face. Donald then quacked in terror.

"Everybody be on your guard." I said.

"Its just a lumberjack right?" Sora said. "Nothing we can't handle."

Just then a bunch of lumberjacks with similar clothes can be seen running at the group...

"Aw crap!" Sora said while gulping in fear.

"AH LUMBERJACKS!" Donald shouted.

"Is it too late to update my will?"

"Tucker I'm scared!"

"I don't care!"

_Just then I aimed my flash light at one of the lumberjacks. He stopped in his tracks, he was obviously affected by my flash light. I continued to point at him till he flashed some more. I saw the patches of darkness leave his body, revealing himself thanks to the light. However he was still being controlled by the darkness. I shot my revolver at him till he vanished into nothingness. _

"Whoa." Sora said in disbelief.

"He vanished?" Donald asked with a confused look on his face.

"That doesn't seem physically possible."

"Hey I noticed something when you flashed your light on him Mr. Alan."

"Looks like the light is their weakness. Deja vu..." Sora said after noticing how the flash light affected the lumberjack.

"Uhg this concept of Light and Dark is already used in our universe." Donald informed everyone.

"Get ready your weapons guys here comes more of them. I'll use my flashlight to hold them back while you finish them off." I said.

"Right." Everyone even the Blues said as they rushed towards the waves of lumberjacks.

Just then 7 mounties appeared out of nowhere as they began to sing along with the lumberjacks...

"Were lumberjacks and were OK. We kill all night, and sleep all day." The group of the lumberjacks sang.

"They're lumberjacks and they're OK, they kill all night, and they sleep all day." Sang the Mounties.

Sora's group ran towards the lumberjacks. Alan drew out his flash light putting their foes at bay. Sora collided his Keyblade with one of the lumberjack's axe. Alan made him weak with his flash light. The lumberjack groaned in pain as the light pierced the darkness with a flash. Sora then slashed him with his Keyblade. Alan also got his fair share of kills. He gunned down a lumberjack heading towards him with only three shots. Alan reloaded and went back to helping his new Allies. Tucker and Caboose fired at the lumberjacks with their battle rifles but to no avail, only to have Alan kill their kills while they reloaded. Sora was then ganged up by several more Lumberjacks heading straight towards him. Alan shined his flash light on them while Sora performed Strike Raid. Goofy and Donald were having better luck. Donald used Thunder on his foes which took away the darkness. Goofy then knocked them away with his Goofy Tornado. Alan and Sora then had to help Tucker and Caboose who were sadly getting owned at the moment. Several Lumberjacks then got near them while they hacked away at Tucker. Alan then lit up their world as Sora slashed at them with his Keyblade. Donald then took away the darkness from the lumberjacks again with a Fire spell, while Goofy destroyed one of the lumber jacks with his shield by smashing it. The last lumberjack was then killed by Alan Wake as he gunned him down with three shots to the head. The Mounties were still there though, yet oddly enough no one noticed them.

"Phew I thought we were goners for a second." Sora said with a sweat.

"Just how many lumberjacks did we kill? Felt like a fucking army." Donald asked while using Cure on everyone...except the Blues.

"Five." I said.

"Wait how do you kn…" Tucker asked before he was interrupted by a flying axe aimed at his head.

"The graveyard shift causes you cancer." A familiar voice said from out of nowhere. It was Stucky...

"Oh shit!" Sora said

"Its Stucky." I said.

"Looks like he tracked us." Donald told everyone.

"I'm a lumberjack and I'm OK. I kill all night, and sleep all day." Stucky sang.

"He's a lumberjack and he's OK, he kills all night, and he sleep all day." Sang the Mounties.

Stucky was different then all the other lumberjacks, mainly because he ran faster then Sonic the hedgehog. If that's even possible...

"Shit where did he go?" Sora asked while looking for the speedy lumberjack.

"I'm trying to stop him." I said while aiming my flash light in various directions.

"Speedy little jack rabbit. What is he on...cocaine?" Donald asked curiously.

_I manage to trap him. However he broke free of the lock with my flash light and sped around._

"OK he's making me dizzy." Sora said with swirling eyes.

"Got him again." I said.

"Yeah I'm in no mood for you to play cat and mouse. THUNDER!" Shouted Donald.

_With his help Stucky lost his darkness. I shot my revolver at Stucky several times in the head._

"Is the bastard gone?" Sora asked Alan with caution.

_Stucky's body vanished, leaving behind only a lifetime of nightmares to come. Assuming we reach the lights of the gas station alive. _

"Why the hell do they vanish like the Heartless? And are we in Canada? Cause there sure are a lot of lumberjacks here!" Donald pondered after the fight with Stucky.

"Well Bright Falls is in Washington State, and its pretty close to Canada. And what are the Heartless?" I asked them.

"They're creatures who consume the hearts of people. Its kinda our job to kill them. I'm actually surprised that we didn't see Heartless, but whatever was controlling those Lumberjacks didn't seem natural." Sora explained to Alan.

"Yeah I didn't think so after I met you, and after I killed Stucky." I said.

"Can we please get out of here?" Donald asked Sora and Alan with an irritated look on his face.

_I nodded. We continued our trek through the woods. I recognized the parade float I had seen in Bright Falls when I first arrived with Alice. _

"Hey Tucker look its Rudolph the red nose deer." Caboose said stupidly.

"Is that a parade float?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Yeah it's the parade float for the Bright Falls Deer Fest." I said.

"That sounds…" Tucker said before Donald whacked him with his staff.

"Shut the FUCK UP YOU BLUE BASTARD!"

_After the insanity I had just experienced in the darkness, the lights of the gas station felt comforting. At least for a moment. The same world reasserted itself. We arrived near the outskirts of the gas station. To our surprise we saw a military jeep inside the garage. It had a sitting for three people along with a machine gun turret in the back. _

"No way in hell!" Tucker said with amazement.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sora said after noticing the jeep in the garage. It looked like somebody had recently repaired it.

"Why does this thing look so familiar to me?" Donald said while pondering on the familiarity of the jeep.

"Gwarsh it sure does look familiar Donald...hyuck!"

**Flashback to Chapter 6: The 7 deserts of Hell in Red vs Blue The Kingdom Hearts Saga. **

Tucker, Donald, and Goofy then started walking towards Agrabah. Donald occasionally would use blizzard to cool everyone off. Till his magic points were depleted. After about thirty minutes of walking Tucker and Donald collapsed onto the sand.

"Hey look what's that?" Goofy asked while pointing at something in the distance.

"Is it an oasis with a bunch of hot naked belly dancers swimming and rubbing lotion all over each other?" Tucker asked in desperate hope that his fantasy would come true.

"No it looks like some kind of car." Donald said after looking at it.

"Well what kind of car is it?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh...like a big cat of some kind." Donald said after squinting at it.

"...what, like a puma?"

"Yeah man, there ya go."

"Wait a second I'd know that car from anywhere. It's the Reds jeep! But how did it get here...oh well who cares let's just get the hell out of here!" Tucker said before running towards the puma.

Tucker then hopped in the driver's seat and started the jeep up. Which ironically the key was still in the ignition.

"Alright let's see what we got here. Air conditioner? Check! Radio? Check! Turret gun? Check! OK then looks like were in business. OK Donald your on the machine gun and Goofy your in passenger seat. OK everyone ready? Alright then let's rock and roll!"

Tucker then drove the jeep towards Agrabah while Donald fired the machine gun. Which had infinite ammo anyways so it didn't really matter. Tucker then started fooling with the radio.

"Who's smooth jazz compilation CD? Oh well forget that it's time to listen to some real music. Let's see what we have here on the radio." Tucker said before turning on the radio. After tossing the CD out the vehicle. Suddenly the song Red vs Blue Blues Bloody Remix came on.

"Alright I love this song kick ass dude!" Tucker yelled while heading towards Agrabah.

About fifteen minutes later Tucker, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Agrabah. Tucker's method of parking was slamming the jeep into a nearby building.

"Tucker your driving is almost as bad as Sora's!" Donald told Tucker.

"What are you talking about my driving is great. Chicks dig my mad driving skills."

Suddenly out of nowhere a car engine and music could be heard. Everyone could then see the Red's jeep which ended up landing in the hole. Donald then fired the machine gun at Iago and Jafar's lamp. Causing the parrot to drop the lamp. Sora then knocked him out with his Keyblade.

"Alright chalk up another one for Blue team!" Tucker said after getting out of the driver's seat.

**End of Flashback**

"Tucker that's the worse story I have ever heard! And your a liar! Besides don't you know that the Middle East is filled with land mines?" Donald told the cyan soldier after listening to his story.

"How the hell does he remember that? I thought he lost his memories earlier? Hell he didn't even know our damn names! And besides I'd think I'd remember something that ridiculous anyways!" Sora asked Donald with a confused look on his face.

"Selective memory? Does it really matter? It's the Blues!" Donald reminded Sora.

"Good point!"

"Look we can use this jeep to own people!" Tucker said as he got on the driver seat.

"Oh fuck no...get the hell out! I'm driving!" Sora told Tucker.

"If this is the Red's jeep shouldn't we leave a note if they come by?" Goofy asked his comrades.

"What for?" Donald asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because If were gonna steal their car, I think it would be impolite not to leave a note."

"Fine I'll write a note!" Donald said while taking out a pencil and sheet of paper...out of nowhere.

"Me to, I wanna insult the Reds." Tucker said excitedly.

"I guess I'll write one to." Sora said not really caring.

"Oh Tucker I wanna write to the Sergeant, Captain Cinnamon Roll, Gruf, and Simon!"

"Yeah sure whatever Caboose!"

"Hey you guys get you're own damn note to write! I'm writing this one!" Donald told Sora, Tucker, and Caboose.

"What are are you writing Donald?" Sora asked Donald.

"I'm writing about how much I hate the Blues and wish I was with the Reds instead. I'm completely jealous of Riku right now!"

Over in Castle Oblivion Riku can be seen with the Reds standing in the one of the hallways in front of the door to the next world. What is the next world you may ask reader? Find out in chapter 16! Riku can be seen smoking a yellow bong full of weed. Shadow can be seen standing still with his head down and his eyes closed. Being emo as usual which is normal for him. Sarge can be seen standing in front of his men. Donut is currently hanging onto Grif...yeah let's move on reader. Simmons can be seen talking about his unhealthy obsession with KingdomKey23 like usual. While Grif can be seen smoking a cigarette and trying his best to ignore Donut. And Leo is...oh wait Leo was fired sorry about that reader. Everyone can be seen standing around waiting for chapter 16 to start...

"Gentlemen as you all are aware Halo: Reach is finally out! This means we finally have access to new armour, weapons, vehicles, abilities, locations, and enemies! And on top of that will even look better in Hi-Def! Let's face it men the gaming world will never be the same!" Sarge told his soldiers while reloading and cocking his shotgun.

"Halo: Reach? Were still in Halo 2!" Grif informed his commanding officer while still smoking.

"Um sir Halo 3 still hasn't even come out yet. And it's 2005...console games aren't in hi definition yet." Simmons corrected his CO.

"Oh man Sarge I have this awesome video of me dressed up as Sailor Moon and doing a strip tease in front of my Harry Potter cardboard cut out. Which I then preceded to have sex with afterwards! Now that's something I wanna see in hi definition!"

"Hey can you guys SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'm trying to watch the flying unicorns in tutus dance in peace over here! I'm completely jealous of Sora right now!" Riku said while smoking his bong.

"If you three don't shut up soon...then were going to have to play a game! Especially you pinky!" Shadow said before closing his eyes again.

Meanwhile back over at the gas station Sora, Donald, Tucker, and Caboose can be seen fighting amongst each other. Why? Because they're morons reader...just ignore them. Alan, Goofy, and Church 2.0 can be seen just standing there watching them. Actually Church 2.0 can be seen looking around for Snake...

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Where did that man with the bandanna and box go?

Back to Snake who is still inside his cardboard box...

"Hey snake that robot is looking for you."

"OK thanks I was just about to plant C4 near the gas station entrance."

"Get off me you idiots!" Donald yelled at Sora, Tucker, and Caboose while trying to write the note to the Reds.

"Sora you suck at writing notes." Tucker said while looking at Sora's note.

"Fuck you Tucker! You Blue bastard!" Sora said while hitting Tucker with his Keyblade.

"Ow...medic. Damn that slut for taking out my shields!"

"Oh oh oh...I wanna write to the Reds to spiky haired kid!" Caboose told Sora while holding a blue crayon.

"Caboose you already said that!" Sora informed Caboose angrily.

"Go write you're own damn notes! I'm writing to the Reds damnit!" Donald informed his comrades.

"I still think writing to the Reds is pointless. They're just as annoying as us. One is a homosexual asking you if you want to see pictures of him in women's underwear. Another is a lazy slacker shoving pencils in his guns and forgetting to bring extra ammo into battle. Another is a Mr. Know it all always correcting everything you say. And their Leader always shoots his own men while coming up with difficult and elaborate plans. If that's doesn't describe annoying to you Sora I don't know what is."

"Tucker when we want you're opinion then will beat it out of you!" Donald told the cyan soldier with an evil look on his face.

"At least they're not dumb, perverted, and pricky like you're dumb team is." Sora told Tucker angrily.

"There...done!" Donald announced after writing the note to the Reds.

"About time." Tucker told the mage.

"What did you write?" Sora asked Donald with curiosity.

"Dear Red team wish you were here and the Blues weren't! Signed Donald Duck court wizard duck of King Mickey Mouse! PS. We also borrowed you're jeep!"

"Cool Donald!" Sora told the mage.

"What did you write?" Donald asked the teen.

"Dear Red Team, wished we joined up with you instead of Blue Team. They suck! Signed Sora the Keyblade Master. P.S. We borrowed you're jeep."

"Here's mine. Dear Reds We got you're jeep, FUCK YOU! Signed Private Lavernius Tucker of Blue Team. P.S. We wish you were dead."

"Dear other team we hate, Tucker loves rocks Love Cabose."

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey! What the fuck? I wanna write something to you stupid bastards!

"I think Church 2.0 wants to write something also. Hyuck!"

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Dear Red Sergeant suck it your not my real dad! Signed Church 2.0! PS. I hope the man with the bandanna kills all of you in you're sleep!

"Come on guys I need to call the Sherif." I headed towards the Gas station, however an elephant sized wall was blown to pieces.

"What the fuck happened here?" Sora said after summoning his Keyblade.

"Are the nachos still here?"

Bee beep eep!" Translation: I bet the man with the bandanna did this! Where is he?

In another location near the gang in a card board box Snake can be seen smoking...

"Uh oh he almost saw me!" Snake said with an exclamation mark over his head while holding C4 in his hand which he used to destroy that wall.

"Alrights let's get some supplies while were here! I'll grab the Captain Dynamic sodas! Donald you get the nachos!"

"Got it!"

Just then everyone saw a Television near the gas station door. The TV suddenly turned on and it showed static.

"Did that TV just turn on by itself?" Sora asked with a jump.

"Oh no Ghosts! Hyuck!"

_I looked at the static television with a nervous look. Suddenly the TV showed me and Deadpool near a PC. _

"Hey Alan its you." Donald said while pointing at the TV.

"Hey its that crazy Ninja Deadpool." Sora said after noticing Deadpool on the TV.

"Uh why are you here, and there…it doesn't make sense." Donald asked Alan with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah is that Ninja messing with us again? My head hurts thinking about it!" Said Sora.

Deadpool could be seen on the TV talking to Alan as he began typing...

"OK have Sora land near you," then there was a static, "Make sure you include singing Mounties that are singing the lumberjack song, oh and bring in a lot of lumberjacks. Write in the Reds' jeep and have those fools write notes."

"What else should I put?" The TV version of me said to Deadpool.

"We'll end it at the gas…" The TV then shorted out.

"This channel sucks!" Sora said while hitting the TV with his fist.

"Hey see what's on TV Land! I wanna watch The Addams Family!" Donald told Sora.

"It's The Addams Family." Caboose sung randomly.

"Shut up Caboose! Now where are those nachos at?" Donald said while walking through the gas station.

"Hey guys don't you think its weird that Alan was on the TV with Deadpool?" Tucker asked Sora and Donald.

"Not really...I've come to expect that kind of thing to happen now. If you had asked me that during our first adventure...then yes I would have thought it was weird." Sora told Tucker while walking around the store with Donald.

"You know what's weird? Final Mix games! They're not even needed! They're only made because Square-Enix doesn't give the Japanese games the same content as the North American and European versions! So then later on they make Final Mix versions of the games and just for Japan! WTF man? You wouldn't even need to do this if all the versions were the same!" Donald ranted to anyone who would listen.

"You know Tucker I've had enough of your suspicions!" I shouted I then aimed my revolver at the Blue and shot him in the visor.

"Medic...but not Doc!" Tucker said after having his visor shot up by Alan.

"Alright where the hell is the exit at? I've got the sodas!" Sora said while carrying a box of Captain Dynamic bottled sodas. Which looked like Captain Dynamic.

"And I found the nachos!" Donald said while eating a box of nachos.

"I need to call the sheriff letting them know my wife is missing." I said while looking for a phone.

"Oh hey call Pizza Hut to...or Papa John's! Either one will do..." Sora told Alan while thinking about food.

"NO WAY GOD DAMN IT SORA." I yelled at him. I really need help, not foolishness.

"Fine! Hey Donald give me some nachos...I haven't eaten since before we fought Mich...er I mean Ansem!"

_I grabbed the phone which sat by the Cash register... _

"Bright Falls Sheriff Station." Said the Sheriff.

"Hello I need help my wife is miss..." the phone disconnected like at the mill. I gave it a glare, I was pissed as hell. "God damn it! Damn it all!" I shouted.

"Oh hey look I found some alcohol! NICE!" Sora said before drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"Good thing this place is abandoned...there's no way in hell I'm paying for this crap!" Donald informed everyone while eating his nachos.

"Gwarsh you OK Mr. Alan?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said to Goofy...who seemed to be the only one who cared about my plight.

"Here Alan have a drink to drown you're sorrows!" Sora told Alan while offering him a bottle of scotch.

I took the bottle out of pity,"Yeah...thanks." I drank the bottle of scotch to forget my troubles.

"MMM...that's good whiskey!" Sora said after drinking half the bottle.

"Alright now what do we do? The phone is dead!" Donald said while still eating his nachos.

"I suppose I can write us the exit," I said as I took out my portable laptop. "I have direct control on what happens in this world, but some darkness is using me to control the world."

"Whatever makes the giant white door that leads us back to that mundane castle is fine with me...sort of!" Sora said while still drinking his bottle of whiskey and carrying his box of soda.

_I typed on my laptop as I summoned the white door that lead directly back to Castle Oblivion... _

"Heres your exit, good luck on whatever your doing." I Said.

"Hey Alan are you just gonna sit there all day? Come on!" Sora told the writer while standing in front of the door.

"And would somebody go get that jeep already!" Donald said while waiting impatiently in front of the white door.

"That's your problem now. I gotta go back to town, and find my wife. Like I said before. Good luck!" I stood up from my spot and left.

"Quickly let's kidnap Alan!" Sora announced after drinking his bottle of whiskey.

"Why?" Donald asked Sora.

"Who cares? Let's just do it!"

"Gwarsh Sora that's kinda extreme."

"EXTREME!" Sora said randomly at the top of his lungs.

"Come on Caboose help me with the jeep." Tucker told his Blue ally.

"OK Alan come with us...were going to kidnap you." Sora told the writer.

"Nice try Sora." I said while aiming my gun at Sora's face.

_Just then I heard that familiar beeping in my ear while I held my gun at Sora's face. _

"This is Deadpool, incoming!" Deadpool said over the codec screen.

"Boss? Why are you calling me?" I said to Deadpool, I mean boss.

"Hey don't worry about your wife man I got it covered, I need someone to replace Cole and you're the man for the job."

"Wait you want me to go with them?" I asked startled.

"Yeah, with your power over narration you'll make things a lot funnier then Cole ever did." Said Boss.

"OK Boss." I said without much enthusiasm.

"Awesome, I'll promise to find your wife when the Reds arrive in Bright Falls. Also we got a replacement for Leo to." Said Boss before he ended the transmission.

"Hey Sora I changed my mind, I'll go with you." I said while lowering my gun.

"EXCELLENT! Oh and if anyone asks we totally kidnapped you!"

"Yeah...sure." I said, not liking that concept.

"Alright let's get out of here...Riku and the King aren't going to find themselves!" Donald told everyone.

"Will you guys tell me what are you doing anyways...since I'm joining your party?" I said.

"Were fighting Heartless, emos, and looking for my best friend Riku and the King!" Sora explained to Alan.

"I see, well lets get going." I said while walking near the white door.

"Damnit! Where the hell is the jeep?" Donald asked while tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'll go find it!" Sora said before running off to find the Puma.

"I'm coming with you! Hey Alan go ahead and wait for us in the castle." Donald told Alan who was now with Goofy and Church 2.0 by himself.

"Come on you two." I ordered Goofy and the robot.

"Sure thing Mr. Alan! Hyuck!" Goofy said before following Alan through the door.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: If it means getting out of here and finding that man with the box then I'm all for it.

**|Floors 7-8 Interlude|**

Sometime later after Alan, Goofy, and Church 2.0 enter the castle after leaving Alan's world they hear Spanish music. Suddenly the Red's jeep appears and causes Alan, Goofy, and Church 2.0 to get out of the way. Sora can be seen driving the Puma...if you can call it that. Donald can be seen on the turret gun firing bullets everywhere. The jeep keeps driving till Sora hits a nearby wall. Tucker and Caboose then enter the hallway seconds later right by Alan and the others.

"Took you long enough." Alan told Sora after he got out of the jeep.

"Yeah had to get this thing through the door."

"Wait why are you here?" Tucker asked Alan with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm part of your party Tucker. Get use to it." Alan said while holding his revolver and flash light.

"Hey at least your not…" Tucker said before Alan interrupted him.

_Caboose then threw a plasma grenade near Tucker by mistake the pervert then looked at it and said. _

"Aw son of a…." Tucker said before the grenade exploded causing him to go up into the air and land on the floor.

"Medic…but not Doc."

"Hey you can still narrate?" Sora asked Alan.

"Sora don't you know that the pen is mightier than the sword?" Alan asked Sora.

"Excellent job Alan you'll fit in just fine! Hell your even better then...whoever the last guy was that was with us!" Sora told Alan with a thumbs up.

"And we would like to invite you into our Anti-Blue club as well!" Donald told Alan after jumping off the jeep's turret gun.

"As long as it sponsors my books, of course."

"Sure thing!" Sora said with a smirk.

"So shall we get going, I wanna see how the outcome plays out and help me with my writers block."

As soon as Sora and his group turned around they saw Riku Replica behind them. The Riku clone has just recently have his memories altered. Everyone just stands there and gasps...well Sora, Donald, and Goofy that is. They've found Riku...or so they think. Now they just need to locate King Mickey, Namine, and a way back home.

"What the hell? You're Riku! What are you doing here?" Sora asked his silver haired friend while rubbing his eyes in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Not happy to see me? Lemme know if I'm getting in the way-ya know, of something that's more important. More important then our love for each other!" Riku Replica said while balling his right fist.

"Huh? I didn't mean that...wait what the fuck did you just say?" Sora asked Riku with a confused look on his face. "Hmph. Spare me the pathetic excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me...and our love for each other!" "Are you insane? C'mon. I came all this way looking for YOU! Wait did you just say our love for each other? Riku when did you go to the dark side? Were best friends...not lovers! You hate yaoi just like me!"

"But you're not any more, right? Now it's only Namine that you're looking for. You don't care about me or the love that we have for each other. Just like you never cared...at all about her feelings. Even though it's mine you should be caring about!"

"Namine's...? Dude stop saying that...you're making me queasy!"

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want to see Namine-sorry-doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at your face. But that's OK because I won't let her get in the way of our love!"

"Why the hell not? And are you coming on to me?"

"You should ask your memories...why Namine disappeared from the islands. Remember that, and you'd know. While you do that I'll be fantasizing about fucking you on the sands of the islands...mmmmmmmmmm!" Riku said while getting an erection which was noticeable through his pants.

"Did I...Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku...why the hell do you have a boner? PUT THAT THING AWAY!" Sora told Riku while covering his eyes in fear. Darkness envelops Riku and he then goes into his Super Emo form... "Go home, and wait for me Sora. I'll take care of Namine. I won't allow anyone not even Namine to interfere with our love!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Riku attacks Sora. Sora blocks it with his Keyblade. Their blades clash together causing sparks...

"What's- What's wrong with you? We're supposed to be friends! And why the hell are you wearing a skirt? Dude are you cross dressing?"

"Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me and our love for each other? Namine's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I...and now I want to take you in my arms and kiss you passionately like there's no damn tomorrow! Damnit I cant stay mad at you...not even while I'm thinking about murdering Namine right now so we can be together forever!" Riku jumps backward away from Sora.

"Riku, stop it! Don't let the yaoi fangirls do this to you! Fight it man!"

"Sorry Sora but you've given me no choice...the only thing I can do now is rape you! So now get you're small tight asshole ready for my throbbing hard monster cock!" Riku told Sora while winking at him and licking his lips...LOOK AWAY READER LOOK AWAY!

"And this is living proof of why yaoi should be illegal forever and ever." Donald told everyone while pointing at the Riku Replica...who still has a boner and is still staring at Sora.

"Mr. Alan what are you doing?" Goofy asked the writer who was typing on his laptop.

"Shhh, don't you see I'm writing their dialogue while totally making fun of yaoi at the same time? A writer needs total silence.' Said Alan.

"Well then stop typing it looks, wait you..." Said Tucker before I interrupted him.

_And Caboose randomly hit Tucker with his battle rifle, causing the pervert to fall to the floor in pain. _

"Ouch medic...but not Doc."

"I wanna be a space cowboy."

"I always said I wanted to lose my virginity before I died...but this is not what I had in mind! Besides if anyone is having sex with me it's Namine!" Sora said while pointing his Keyblade at the horny Riku Replica. Why Namine and not Kairi you may ask reader? Keep reading the story and you'll find out! Seconds later everyone except Alan turned into a card. Before Sora knew it he was once again teleported to the white platform with white pillars on the outside of the platform with Alan and Riku.

**To Be Continued... **


	16. Dark? Yes! Knight

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 16: Dark, Yes. Knight... **

**Only 12 more chapters left! **

**Happy 4 year anniversary! This story is officially 4 years old! I started Chain of Memories on December 1, 2007! And my Birthday is also on December 1st in case anyone was wondering. Also I did 90% of this chapter by myself after finishing Birth By Sleep since my co-author is away till sometime in December. So my apologies if it's not as good as usual. It's been awhile since I've done a chapter by myself... **

**In case you were wondering Tails' personality in the story is from InSONICnia. Also for those of you wondering what order of the games I'm doing it's like this. First Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth By Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 2, Coded, 3D, whatever comes in between 3D and Kingdom Hearts 3, and finally Kingdom Hearts 3. And this is just the Xehanort saga which ends with KH3. Also the order of Red vs Blue seasons is season 2, season 3, Reconstruction, preseason 1, Revelation, season 2/post Revelation, season 9, and depending on when KH3 comes out it'll either be season 10 or 12 depending how many games comes out before KH3. But hopefully Final Fantasy Versus XIII will be done soon after 3D. Since it's the only thing as of right now that's standing in the way of KH3. Which now gives me even more of a reason to hate Final Fantasy more then ever. Anyways enough of my anti Final Fantasy rant. Enjoy the chapter... **

After braving hoards of Greek mythical monsters, surviving Hell I mean the underworld, defeating a 100 foot Vile with a Spartan named Kratos, and sending Grif off a cliff. Riku, the Reds, and Shadow can be seen walking to the next room where the door to the next world is. Sarge stood in front his men as they all grouped together.

"Alright men I gotta say I'm very pleased about our progress!"

"What progress? It's been three months since our last chapter!" Grif reminded Sarge while smoking in his helmet.

"I'm not referring about the date dirt bag, I'm talking about how we're able to survive the enemies the MIB have been throwing at us. Every battle we faced death and we came through it stronger and it has helped us in our battle against the MIB and the Blues. And also Grif!"

"Don't you mean Riku?" Grif asked Sarge.

"I think Sarge is still feeling confident after our last fight with those Greek mythical creatures, which was dumb luck in my opinion." Simmons informed Sarge.

"I would have to agree with the kiss ass Sarge."

"I had fun fighting the one eyed monsters...they were huge!" Donut told everyone with excitement.

"Plus I'm the one who killed all of those monsters, and I had to save your sorry asses."

"Excellent job Shadow...were this much closer to having Grif die!"

"Gee you always say that Sarge, yet I'm still smoking and raiding the fridge."

"Not for long dirt bag...you're days are numbered!"

"Yeah I bet at the end of this war I'll be alive and sleeping in my bed, while eating Oreos."

"Not if Shadow has something to say about it!"

"Yeah sooner or later Shadow will realise we can't pay him to fight for us since Command's budget is tight thanks to the idiots in Washington."

"Shadow get's paid in blood dirt bag!"

"And I like it!" Shadow shared with everyone.

"Wow Sarge I'm surprised you haven't hurt Grif for back talking." Donut said surprised.

"That's because I have to save my ammo for the MIB and the Blues!"

"But we just passed a save point!" Simmons reminded Sarge.

"Simmons we cant just waste our ammo like it's going out of style! We have to throw everything we've got at the MIB! Even if it means sacrificing Grif in the process!"

"Oh man I just remembered something."

"Not now cupcake! I'm in the middle of a speech here!"

"What did they announce the next Harry Potter movie Donut?" Grif asked Donut.

"I forgot to get my police uniform and short shorts from the laundry before we left the base."

"Oh God not Officer Hot Pants!" Simmons said with a scared look behind his visor.

"Ew I just had lunch!"

"I don't remember saying you could have lunch dirt bag! Nobody eats till the MIB are defeated! That's an order..."

"OK sir, I'll just throw away my lunch box till the Blues are defeated." Donut said with a Harry Potter lunch box.

"There's nothing in there anyways Donut...Grif ate all it's contents." Simmons informed the pink soldier.

"Well its a good thing I'm not in the Red Army, now I need some weed." Riku said while smoking a freshly rolled up joint.

"Um sir shouldn't we go to the next world?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Yeah and get out of this stupid Castle and go...you know back to base and kill the Blues?" Grif told his Sergeant.

"Yeah what do you think Leo? Leo? Hey where did Leo go? He was here a second ago!" Donut said after turning around and not noticing the dead medic.

"What the hell! Where is he?" Riku said while still smoking his joint.

"Maybe that crazy sadistic ninja killed him?" Grif said while referring to Deadpool.

"Can't be he's already dead." Simmons informed Grif.

"Oh hey I found this card!" Donut said holding a red card with a an orange and white furred fox with blue eyes, three strands of orange hair on his head, white gloves, two tails, red and yellow arm cannon on his right arm, and red and white sneakers.

"Hey why does that Card say copyrighted by Nintendo?" Grif asked Donut.

"Its possibly because Nintendo started as a trading card company back in 1889. So that makes Nintendo more than a 100 years. I learned that by talking to KingdomKey23. I hope he returns my 10,000 text messages I sent him while waiting for this chapter to start." Simmons explained to everyone.

"Awesome my first trading card! By the time we get back to base I'll have a whole deck full of powerful cards! I can even wear my Pokemon Trainer costume at tournaments!" Donut said while holding his new trading card.

"Hey Donut where's my Captain Kirk poster?"

"Sorry Simmons but I don't think you want that back. Let's just say that me and Captain T. Kirk had a very interesting night before we came to this castle."

"Simmons you'll not bring up this matter again with Private Donut until we get back to base."

"EEEWWW! Donut stop sharing stories about you're sex life with us!" Grif told Donut with a disturbed look on his face.

"Uhg I'm going to be sick!" Riku said after listening to Donut.

"Hey Donut let me see that card!"

"No way Simmons I found it first!"

"I'll tell you a secret about Grif."

"I already know Grif's secrets."

"But not the one about his hidden crush for you."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist." Grif announced to his team mates.

"Donut I order you to use that card right now!"

"OK Sarge!" Donut said before holding up the card in the air.

A white light then engulfed the room the Reds and Riku were in for about ten seconds blinding everyone except the Reds. Moments later the card Donut held vanished and the orange furred fox on the card stood in front of Riku and the Reds. Everyone but Shadow just gave the young fox puzzled looks. The two tailed fox just stood there aiming his arm cannon at Riku and the Reds. Donut is the first to speak...

"Hey look Sarge I captured my first Pokemon!" Donut said while now wearing a red and white uniform with a red cap on his helmet. Which is his Pokemon trainer outfit...

"You stupid pink moron that's not a damn Pokemon! That's just Tails..." Shadow said after noticing the two tailed fox.

"You know him Shadow?" Riku asked Shadow casually while smoking his joint.

"Yeah he comes from the same world as me known as Mobius. He's friends with that blue hedgehog Sonic."

"Hey Shadow! Where are we? And how did we get here?" Tails asked Shadow with a confused look on his face.

"Go home Tails I've got this under control!" Shadow ordered Tails with a serious look on his face.

"If you've got this under control then why are all the emo guys still alive?" Grif retorted at Shadow stupidly.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled causing his body to turn red before sending a huge energy blast at Grif. Causing the orange soldier to fly towards a nearby wall.

"So where the fork are we?" Tails asked Shadow not really paying attention to Grif getting hurt.

"We are in a Disney and Final Fantasy crossover universe conceived by some Japanese guy named Nomura."

"Actually were in a fanfiction story which is based on a game which is a Disney and Final Fantasy crossover called Kingdom Hearts. Written by some lunatic ninja named Deadpool who is ironically owned by Marvel which was recently bought by Disney. Damn we just can never get a break from Disney!" Riku explained to Tails while still smoking his joint.

"That would explain all the text and purple buttons. What the fork is up with this castle?" Tails asked while looking around Castle Oblivion.

"This is known as Castle Oblivion which is being controlled by a bunch of emos known as Organization XIII. Also that pedophile Micha...er I mean Ansem The Seeker of Darkness also roams this castle. Oh yeah for some reason those stupid emos make us use trading cards to fight them and Heartless. Along with traveling to different worlds crafted from my memories...supposedly. But I'm just trying to find my best friend Sora and King Mickey. So then me and Sora can finally go back to Destiny Islands where our best friend Kairi is waiting for us."

"So how did you end up here Shadow?" Tails asked the black emo hedgehog.

"I was in some Nintendo universe following a bunch of blue space morons. One was cobalt, one was blue, one was cyan, and the last one was green. It looked just like this place...except it had Nintendo stuff instead of Disney. Like a green plumber with horrible jokes and a green dinosaur who speaks in the third person. Oh and the spiky haired kid was there also...he had a Keyblade with a mushroom on the end of it. Also Riku was there to. Later on after getting back to the Disney universe I followed the Blues to some purple world inhabited by Heartless. Where Ansem was waiting at for the spiky haired kid. Later on Ansem summoned Kingdom Hearts to which I then followed the Reds and Blues before it closed. Seconds later we then ended up at that hell hole known as Blood Gulch. Sometime later we then ended up at Sidewinder while chasing after an evil A.I. known as O'Malley who was possessing a horrible medic named Doc. Sometime later the cobalt soldier named Church blew up since he was taking possession of a robot Sarge built that had a ten mega ton bomb in it. Which was triggered after Lopez who had been reprogrammed by O'Malley to use some kind of weather machine Sarge implanted in him to electrocute Church. And since Sarge made it to where nobody could disable it manually the bomb went off seconds later. Thus sending all of us except Church and Jacobs who were standing in front of us to Castle Oblivion. Which we then met Riku not long after arriving at this castle who is looking for the spiky haired kid and King Mickey. We then agreed to help Riku if he would help us find our way back to the canyon. And that is how I got here!"

"How the hell did you get to be in KingdomKey23's story hedgehog?" Simmons asked Shadow furiously.

"I wasn't in his story tomato can! Deadpool just asked to use part of his story so we could continue our story. Though he did ask me if I would be interested in being in Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version a few months before he wrote it. I said no though because I was busy kicking Dr. Egg Man's ass at the time. But then later on Deadpool contacted me and asked to be in Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. I originally said I wasn't interested but then he told me I could do whatever the hell I want and I could beat up space morons and kill emos. So then I agreed."

"Alright enough wasting time here let's go to the next world! Tails you coming with us? We could use a replacement for our dead medic Leo." Riku asked Tails after finishing his joint.

"Yeah sure!" Tails told Riku.

"Alright guys let's go!" Riku said while holding up a card with a yellow light and a black bat on it in front of the door to the next door.

After the blinding white flash faded. Riku, the Reds, Shadow, and Tails can be seen in an urban area. The entire sky was covered with skyscrapers, buildings as far the eye could see. The group can be seen standing on top of a large stone building in between two gargoyle statues. Riku can be seen wearing a black robber mask, red gloves, red shorts, red boots, black shirt with a red Heartless symbol on it, and a black belt with a brown pouch on it. Tails can be seen wearing a paopu fruit mask, yellow shirt, orange shorts, orange boots, orange gloves, yellow cape, and a black belt with a paopu fruit buckle on it.

"Where the hell are we now?" Riku asked while observing the new world from a top the building.

"Oh man Riku how come you get new clothes?" Donut asked Riku after noticing his new attire. Donut has his armor on and not his Pokemon uniform.

"What are you talking about Donut? What the hell is this?" Riku asked after noticing his new attire.

"Oh hey I have new clothes on to! Why the hell does mine look so stupid?" Tails said after noticing his new attire as well.

"Well I have always wanted to be a super hero before! I'll be...Riku! And you can be Paopu-Boy my sidekick Tails! Quickly to the Riku-Mobile!" Riku said while taking out a small black box with a red button on it and pushing it.

"Aww man I'm always the sidekick! Why the hell cant Shadow be the sidekick?"

"Because I work alone...usually! Besides your wearing a costume not me!"

"Hey Sarge any idea where the exit is?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Good question Donut! We need to quickly find the exit so we can leave this Gothic looking place and defeat the MIB! And sacrifice Grif in the process!"

"Now where the hell is that exit at? Aaawww who the hell am I kidding? I'm sure there will be someone here who we need to help first before being able to leave this world! That's how it usually works." Riku said while facepalming himself.

"Yeah what's up with people that we meet who automatically think were friends as soon as we meet them? Seriously we meet people and less then five minutes they automatically think were friends. Morons..." Grif said while smoking in his helmet.

"Yeah and I just noticed Riku why are you white? Aren't you suppose to be Asian?" Simmons asked Riku while wondering why most anime/Japanese characters are white.

"Because that's how God made me! Now if everyone is done asking questions we have an exit to find!" Riku said before jumping off the building. Why did he do that you may be asking reader? Who knows...

"Sarge did he just jump off the building?" Donut asked his commander with an odd look on his face.

"I bet he's gonna feel that one in the morning!" Grif quipped while smoking.

"Quickly men let's follow Riku!" Sarge told his men while reloading his shotgun.

"What? Sarge are you crazy? Will die!" Grif told Sarge.

"Good then you can go first dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif before hitting the orange soldier in the stomach with his shotgun like a baseball bat.

Seconds later Grif was then sent flying off the building while yelling like a little girl. He then hit the ground not long afterwords causing his body to form into an accordion cartoon style. Stars can be seen above the orange soldier's head...

"Oh man Sarge that was a long drop! Do you think Grif died?" Donut asked Sarge while looking down from the building.

"We can only hope so Donut! Now quickly let's go find Riku and the exit!" Sarge said before finding a nearby ladder.

Moments later Sarge, Simmons, and Donut climbed down the building's ladder and found Grif standing on the sidewalk smoking. Shadow could be seen holding onto Tails' legs as the young fox used his tails to fly down from the building. The Red Army then noticed a building across the street from them. The building is a one story white building with gold letters that say "Gotham Bank". The building can be seen covered in vines, holes, black marks, and cracks. Bottom line is this place was fucked up good. Why? Because reader it's the same building the Blues, Sora, Donald, Batman, and Goofy fought Poison Ivy and Bane in chapter 11.

"Hey Sarge look at that bank! Looks like somebody fucked it up real good!" Simmons told Sarge while pointing at said building.

"Your right Simmons! No doubt that the Blues and MIB have plotted against the Red Army by robbing from this very bank. To which then they will lie and say that we did it. Oh the humanity...I cant bare to think of all the people who would believe such a conspiracy! Come on men we have to go in there and stop those dirty Blues before it's too late!"

"Since when do the Blues use plants to rob banks?" Grif asked Sarge with an arched eyebrow.

"Since they've started going green! That's when dirt bag!"

"Oh hey I didn't know the Blues were so eco-friendly! Man Sarge why cant we go green? Plus it would really make the base look so much more fabulous!"

"Eco what now?" Sarge asked Donut confused by the rookie's words.

"Hey Sarge I think I see Riku in that building!" Shadow told Sarge while looking through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Good job Shadow! I knew I could always rely on you! OK men let's go into that bank and prepare to kick some ass...Red Army style!" Sarge said before charging towards the bank.

Once inside the bank the Reds found Riku standing in the middle of the tile floor. The silver haired boy can be seen looking around for the exit of this world. While also looking for clues that could lead him to Sora and King Mickey. Suddenly two figures jumped down through the broken glass on top of the roof of the building. The first figure has a white button up shirt, black tuxedo, white gloves, monocle on his right eye, black cigarette holder in his mouth, gray and black striped pants, black shoes, black hair, black umbrella, black top hat, and a round belly. The second figure has a green bowler hat, purple robber mask, red hair, black shirt, white tie with a purple question mark on it, green button up coat, purple gloves, green pants, purple formal shoes, and a golden cane with a green question mark on top made out of a gem. Riku summoned his Soul Eater as soon as he saw the two figures. Sensing that they were both evil and posed a threat to him and his allies.

"Riddler what do we have here? I thought Bane and Ivy took care of this place? Why are there two rejected super hero wannabes and a bunch of space morons here?" The fat man said while smoking on his cigarette holder.

"I heard that the Batman took care of them. By the way Penguin I have a riddle for you. Riddle me this. Riddle me that. What's red, orange, pink, maroon, silver, and black all over? Hmm..." The Riddler asked Penguin with a smirk on his face while leaning on his cane.

"Not now Riddler! We don't have time for one of your riddles! Scarecrow told us to locate the Batman and his sidekick boy wonder! He's already put Bane, Ivy, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, and Joker in Arkham Asylum. Leaving only me, you, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Clay Face left." Penguin informed Riddler while holding onto his umbrella.

"I don't know who the hell you two are but I do know this! Your about to be in a world of hurt in a few seconds!" Riku threatened both Penguin and Riddler while pointing his Soul Eater at them.

"Gee Riku I don't think it's polite to just start threatening random strangers we don't know. It's kind of rude..." Donut told Riku oblivious to the fact that both Penguin and Riddler are both villains.

"Donut they're obviously evil! They just broke into a bank...which was already broken into to begin with! The point is that they're both evil and have evil intentions. So we have no choice but to stop them!" Simmons explained to Donut.

"But we broke into the bank also! Does that mean were evil?"

"Donut we didn't break into the bank! We walked through the front door like normal people do! Which clearly these two are not!" Sarge explained to his pink private.

"So boy you think that you can defeat the likes me and Riddler? Fat chance I'm afraid!" Penguin then aimed his umbrella at Riku like a machine gun.

Before Penguin could attack Riku with his umbrella it was knocked out of his hand by a metallic yellow R. A figure could be seen over by a destroyed window not far from Riku's group. The figure has black hair, black robber mask, green gloves, yellow cape, green boots, green shorts, black belt with golden buckle, green shirt, and a red vest with a black spot with a yellow R on it. The figures then jumps down to the floor and joins Riku's side.

"Alright Penguin and Riddler it's back to Arkham Asylum for the two of you!" The figure told the two villains while pointing at Penguin.

"Not if I have anything to say about it boy wonder! What's wrong is the Batman not holding your hand?" Penguin quipped at the figure.

"Batman's busy recapturing Joker! So now I'm in charge of putting you two back in Arkham! So now prepare yourselves!" The figure told Penguin and Riddler while getting into a combat stance.

"Have it your way boy wonder...but it's your funeral! Alright Riddler you take care of those four space morons. I'll take care of Batman's sidekick and three new friends."

"Will do! Hey space morons! Riddle me this! Riddle me that! How is a raven like a writing desk?" Riddler asked the Reds while pointing his cane at them.

Riku rushed at Penguin with Soul Eater in hand. He leaped in the air and was about to bring his sword down on the fat man. But Penguin blocked the attack with his umbrella. The fat man then pushed Riku backwards before opening fire on him with his umbrella. Riku then dodgerolled out of the way avoiding Penguin's bullets. The figure then equipped his long wooden staff and whacked penguin in the back of the head while he was distracted.

Riddler can be seen battling the Reds a few feet from Riku's group. Sarge aimed his shotgun at the Riddler but before he could pull the trigger the green villain yanked the gun out of his hands with his cane. The Riddler then grabbed the shotgun out of the air with his left hand and aimed it at Sarge. Before Sarge could switch to his battle rifle the Riddler then shot him twice with his shotgun. This caused Sarge's armor to flicker gold as his HUD showed him that his shields were now at zero percent before falling on the ground.

Back over with Riku's group the figure can be seen pole vaulting over Penguin after hitting him in the back of the head. Penguin then summons a pointed blade on the top of his umbrella. He then turns around and tries to stab the figure with his umbrella. But the figure quickly blocks the attack with his staff horizontally. Riku then jumps on Penguin's back and wraps his right arm around his neck. Penguin then grabs the young teen and throws him at the figure knocking the two teens away. While Penguin is distracted Shadow fires his Chaos Spear attack at Penguin's back.

Back with the Reds Riddler can be seen cartwheeling out of the way of Simmons' battle rifle shots. He then appears behind Simmons and whacks him on the back of his head. Before he could finish Simmons off Grif interrupts him by attempting to shoot him with his battle rifle. But instead misses every shot giving Riddler enough time to walk up to the orange slacker as he reloads. The Riddler then whacks Grif in the balls hard with his cane causing Grif to fall to the ground face first.

Over with Riku's group Shadow can be seen punching Penguin in the face over and over again. He then kicked the fat criminal in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Penguin then changed his umbrella to a flamethrower. The fat villain then tried to set Shadow on fire but the hedgehog avoided the flames by curling up into a ball. Tails then fired his arm cannon at Penguin's back hitting him with yellow laser blasts rapidly.

Riddler can be seen fighting Donut avoiding the rookie's plasma grenades. Donut then fired at Riddler with his battle rifle missing every shot but the last one. The pink soldier managed to hit Riddler in the right leg. The Riddler swore loudly at the top of his lungs as he bled. He then tried to hit Donut in the head but failed once the rookie blocked the attack with his battle rifle. Riddler then pushed Donut back with his left foot causing him to loose balance. The evil genius then rammed him in the stomach hard with his cane. He then grabbed Donut's battle rifle and fired a few shots into his chest causing his shields to flicker. Riddler then used his cane like a golf club and whacked Donut in the helmet before the pink soldier fell to the ground.

Penguin can be seen being pummeled in the face by Shadow who is currently curled up in a ball. While Tails continues to rapidly fire Penguin from behind with his arm cannon. Penguin then used his umbrella to block Shadow and bat him away. He then used his cane to hit Tails like a golf ball. Riku then leaped in the air before slashing Penguin's back vertically with his sword.

Sarge can be seen after getting up from the ground shooting at Riddler with his battle rifle. The Riddler can be seen easily dodging the bullets with acrobatic grace. He then throws his green hat at Sarge knocking the rifle out of his hands. How you may be asking reader? The fuck if I know...I'm as confused as you are. The Riddler then shot at Sarge in the chest with his battle rifle before the red armoured soldier fell down on the ground. The Riddler then blows at the top of the gun's muzzle before throwing it over his right shoulder.

Riku can be seen dodging Penguin's umbrella with his Soul Eater horizontally. Shadow then jumped in the air and curled in a ball before slamming into Penguin's face. Penguin then got up off the floor and was about to set Shadow on fire with his umbrella. Till Tails shot him with his laser gun multiple times. The figure then struck Penguin across the face with his wood staff causing him to lose balance. Riku then finished Penguin off after stabbing him in the gut which caused him to fall on his back.

"Alright guys nice job! We finally defeated that obese bank robber." Riku told his comrades with a smirk.

"Yeah all that training with Sarge back at the canyon finally paid off! Who knew that using Grif as a football would ever come in handy." Shadow said while reloading his battle rifle.

"Man this place is bizarre! What's next? Are we going to run into the pope? Also my butt itches..." Tails said while standing by Shadow.

"Thanks for the help guys! Not sure who any of you are but I'm glad Penguin is finally defeated." The figure said while handcuffing Penguin's hands behind his back.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Riku, that's Shadow, and that's Paopu-Boy." Riku told the figure while pointing at the hedgehog and fox.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Robin Batman's sidekick. I see you two are also vigilantes. Where you from? And what brings you to Gotham?" Robin asked Riku and his group.

"Uh were from...Tokyo Japan! And were looking for my friends Sora and Mickey. We thought maybe they came here."

"Sora and Mickey? Never heard of them before. Maybe Batman can help you out. In the mean time I need to stop Scarecrow and the others."

"Uh Riku it looks like the Reds may need our help." Shadow told Riku while pointing behind him.

"What?" Riku said before turning around and noticing the Reds getting their asses kicked by Riddler.

"Um are those space morons your friends?"

"Sadly they are...sort of. I guess we should go over there and help them." Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Riddler can be seen whacking Grif in the visor with his cane before the orange soldier fell backwards. Suddenly Riddler was knocked in the back of the head by a metallic yellow R. He then furiously turns around and notices Riku, Robin, Shadow, and Tails armed with their weapons. Riddler then takes off his hat and throws it at the group but the attack is blocked by Riku's sword. Causing the hat to hit Riddler in the face. Shadow then shoots Riddler in both arms and left leg with his battle rifle. This causes Riddler to yell at the top of his lungs before kneeling on the ground. Tails then shoots him in the chest with his laser canon before Riddler falls on his back. Robin then handcuffs Riddler's hands behind his back.

"You guys OK?" Riku asked the Reds after healing them with a Cure spell.

"Never better Riku! We almost had that there Riddler guy though." Sarge told Riku while reloading his shotgun.

"Yeah right! You guys were getting your asses kicked!" Riku reminded the Reds.

"Hey Riku whose you're new friend?" Donut asked Riku referring to Robin.

"Oh this is Robin. These are my allies...a term I use loosely. The red one is Sarge, the maroon one is Simmons, the orange one is Grif, and the pink one is Donut." Riku told Robin introducing the Reds to him.

"Nice to meet you...I guess. So Riku you said you were looking for you're friends?" Robin asked Riku while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah I'm looking for Sora and Mickey."

"Well maybe we can locate them using Batman's computer at the Batcave. Let's go!" Robin told Riku before leaving the bank.

Once Robin and Riku's group arrives outside they can be seen standing in the middle of the road. Suddenly a huge brown bat wearing blue shorts appears behind the group. He snatches Tails by his tails with his feet. Before flying through Gotham's night sky. Riku and the others notice this and arm themselves. Shadow can be seen yelling at the creature while shaking his fist.

"SHADOW HELP!" Tails cried out upside down while being carried by the giant bat.

"Damn you giant over sized bat bring Tails back right now! I don't have time to play these games! Grif's ass needs to be kicked!" Shadow yelled at the giant bat.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO Paopu-Boy come back!" Riku yelled to the night sky.

"Well that's just great now we have to replace another ally." Grif said while smoking in his armour.

"You fool he's not dead...just captured! We have to save him..." Riku told his allies with a serious look on his face.

"We wont get far on foot. Especially since Man-Bat can fly and we cant! We need some wheels..." Robin told Riku.

"I can teleport us there." Shadow told his allies confidently.

"How Shadow?" Riku asked the hedgehog curiously.

"With the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said while holding up the 7 Chaos Emeralds in both hands.

"Sounds good to me! Let's do it..." Riku told his allies.

Seconds later after everyone gathered around Shadow they were all teleported to the top of a building. Tails couldn't be seen but Man-Bat could be seen sitting on top of a billboard on the building. Riku summoned his Soul Eater and pointed it at Man-Bat. Robin equipped his staff, Shadow took out two SMG's, and the Reds aimed their guns at the giant bat. Man-Bat just sat there and stared at Riku the whole time. Riku narrowed his eyes at the bat not knowing what he did to Tails but devising a way to defeat him.

Man-Bat jumped off the billboard and flew towards Riku's group. Everybody missed the giant bat and the Reds were knocked backwards. Riku threw his Soul Eater at Man-Bat knocking him out. Riku then started stabbing and slashing at the bat. Robin then started hitting him with his staff. The Reds and Shadow then shot at Man-Bat with their battle rifles and shotgun. Moments later Man-Bat got up and flew towards the sky knocking everyone on their backs. While floating in the air Man-Bat used a sonar attack causing everyone to cover their ears. The giant bat then dived at the Reds causing their armour to flicker gold and to fall on their backs. Riku then stabbed Man-Bat as he flew towards the young teen. The bat screeched as it bled before diving at Riku digging it's talons into the boy's chest. Robin then whacked Man-Bat's back with his staff knocking him face first on the ground. Shadow then used chaos spear on the giant bat. Right before Riku could stab Man-Bat he flew towards the air. Robin found some rope and made a lasso out of it. He then threw it to Riku who then hurled it at Man-Bat's right foot. The bat then dragged Riku through the sky as he held the lasso tight. As Man-Bat flew through the sky with Riku behind him Shadow used sniper rifle to bring the bat down. The hedgehog fired four shots before hitting him in the wings with the final two shots. Man-Bat then fell on the roof hard seconds later. Riku then fell on Man-Bat's unconscious body seconds later. Robin then used handcuffs and the rope to tie Man-Bat's legs and wings together. Everyone then regrouped after the battle...

"Well no sign of Paopu-Boy. He must have taken him somewhere else." Riku said while pondering.

"I still say he's dead." Grif said while smoking.

"Quiet dirt bag nobody asked you!" Sarge told Grif before shooting him in the chest with his shotgun.

"Um...did he just shoot his own ally?" Robin asked Riku with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah don't worry about it they always do that." Riku explained to Robin.

"We need to get to the Bat-Cave if were gonna find you're friends Riku."

"I also need to find my sidekick!"

"I heard that Man-Bat, Penguin, Riddler, Killer Croc, and Clayface are working for Scarecrow. We should go to the sewers and locate Croc. He might tell us where Scarecrow is."

You really think he's gonna tell us where Scarecrow is?" Riku asked Robin with a puzzled look on his face.

"No. Will have to beat it out of him." Robin said while punching his left hand.

Moments later Riku's group can be seen running through the city's streets. They then stopped in front of the first sewer entrance they saw. Shadow then ripped the metal covering off the asphalt. Everyone then jumped down the dark sewer. The Reds then turned on their armour's flash lights while Robin equipped his own flash light. Riku summoned his Soul Eater just in case things got ugly like Grif's face reader. The group walked further through the smelly and wet sewers of Gotham City looking for Croc. Unknown to the group something in the water was stalking them. Seconds later Donut was pulled under water. Nobody noticed that the rookie was missing. Twenty minutes later Grif was also pulled under water. And like Donut nobody noticed he was missing or just didn't care. Thirty minutes later once Riku's group walked through a tunnel a brown like goo wrapped Sarge and Simmon's necks from the ceiling. Moments later Riku, Robin, and Shadow ran into a dead end. A black steel cage door then closed behind the three on one of the tunnels they walked through. Two figures can then be seen behind the three. The first is a tall green scaled man with red eyes, torn up blue shorts, sharps claws, and sharp teeth. The second is a tall man covered in brown sludge with yellow eyes. Riku noticing the Reds were missing glared at the two figures while pointing his sword at them.

"Well if isn't Batman's sidekick the Boy Wonder. What's wrong Boy Wonder? Got lost without Batman holding you're hand? Muhahahahahaha!" The green scaled figure taunted Robin.

"Shut you're mouth Croc! Now tell me where Scarecrow is or else!"

"Or else what?" The second figure asked Robin.

"Or else I'll beat it out of you Clayface!"

"Your bluffing Boy Wonder!" Croc snapped at Robin.

"Yeah will beat the shit out of you just like those space morons!" Clayface told Robin.

"Pppfffttt...please the Reds couldn't even fight their way out of a paper bag. Were in a league all on our own." Riku said with a cocky smirk.

"Will see about that boy once your kissing the ground!" Croc told Riku.

"Enough of this! Croc if your not going to tell us where Scarecrow is then will just beat it out of you!" Robin told Croc while equipping his staff.

"Have it your way Boy Wonder!" Killer Croc told Robin while grabbing a nearby boulder.

Riku and Shadow focused on Clayface while Robin focused on Croc. Riku tried to slash at Clayface with his sword till he blocked the attack. Clayface then formed his right arm into a giant battle axe. Clayface then turned his other arm into a giant mallet. Riku jumped out of the way right before Clayface smashed the spot he was standing on with his mallet. Shadow leaped in the air behind Clayface and shot his back with a battle rifle. The bullets just absorbed into Clayface's body. Clayface then turned around and tried to slice Shadow in half with his axe. But missed because Shadow teleported behind him and then unleashed a barrage of chaos spear attacks at Clayface's back. The move did minor but still hurt Clayface nonetheless. Riku then got an idea as a light bulb appeared above his head for a few seconds. He then yelled out Thunder before throwing his sword at Clayface causing it to get stuck in his abdomen. Seconds later a giant yellow thunder bolt then landed on Clayface's body. His body and Riku's Soul Eater were then covered with electricity. Seconds later Clayface's body then exploded causing brown goo to splatter on the walls, ceiling, and ground. Riku then picked up his sword while looking at his surroundings with an arched eyebrow.

"Holy shit! Did I just kill that guy?"

"I doubt it. Clayface always finds a way back." Robin said while handcuffing Croc's hands behind his back.

"Whoa what happened to that guy?" Riku asked Robin while looking at Croc.

"Croc here still hasn't learned that rocks don't make good weapons." Robin informed Riku.

"What happened to the Reds?"

"Good question Riku let's ask Croc. Alight Croc what did you do with those space morons and where is Scarecrow?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing Boy Wonder!"

"Oh really? Will see about that!" Robin said before whacking Croc's head with his staff.

"Too bad Donut isn't here. We could have gotten him to sodomize Croc. Just having Donut touch him would be enough to make him talk."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH MY EYES!"

"Oh God Shadow your right...MIND SOAP!" Riku said while covering his eyes.

"Alright Croc are you going to talk? Or do I need to start breaking fingers next?" Robin asked Croc with a serious look on his face.

"OK! OK! OK! Scarecrow is over at the nearby court house. That's where those space morons are at."

"Alright then let's go!"

"Hey you cant just leave me here!"

"Don't worry the police will come for you soon."

An hour later Robin, Riku, and Shadow can be seen running towards Gotham City's court house. Once they arrived they entered the building and located a large room with a podium, jury box, and two sets of pews. A figure with a tan face, brown hat, straw for hair, red shirt, tan pants, brown boots, and wooden handled scythe on his back can be seen. The figure can be seen sitting behind the podium. The Reds and Tails can be seen tied up in the jury box.

"Ah Boy Wonder you've finally arrived...excellent!" The figure said with a smile.

"Scarecrow release the space morons and Paopu-Boy at once!" Robin told Scarecrow.

"Sorry no can do...I need a jury for this trial"

"What trial?" Riku asked Scarecrow with a confused look on his face.

"Why the trial for the three of you of course!"

"The only one getting a trial is you Scarecrow!"

"Will see about that Boy Wonder!" Scarecrow said while equipping his scythe and jumping down to the ground.

"Be careful guys Scarecrow is a master of fear."

"Please how tough could this joker possibly be?" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Scarecrow threw a green pouch of yellow powder at Riku, Robin, and Shadow. Shadow and Robin managed to dodgeroll out of the way. But Riku got hit and a few seconds later he started screaming bloody murder. Scarecrow took on the form of Sora with Keyblade in one hand and his hard erected cock in the other. All while his shorts were around his ankles while winking at Riku seductively. Outside of Riku's mind Scarecrow just stood in front of the teen with an arched eyebrow. It was unusual that his victims yelled rape and anti-gay remarks at him. He then ignored Riku and focused on Robin and Shadow. But by the time he turned around he was greeted by the bottom of Shadow's foot. Scarecrow then got off the floor after falling backwards from Shadow's kick. He tried to slice Robin in half vertically but the teen just blocked the attack with his staff. Robin pushed Scarecrow back and then jabbed him in the gut hard. Scarecrow then grabbed Robin by the throat and threw him at Shadow. The hedgehog ducked as Robin flew over his head and started firing his two SMG's at Scarecrow. Scarecrow deflected the bullets with his scythe with ease and then threw it at Shadow knocking his guns out of his hands. Scarecrow's scythe appeared back in his hands like a boomerang and before he could move Shadow curled into a ball and hit him in the stomach. This caused Scarecrow to keel over with his hands on the ground while spitting up blood and saliva. After about five minutes of pain Scarecrow got up and horizontally sliced at Shadow. The hedgehog just jumped on the blade and then performed a flying kick to Scarecrow's face. After Scarecrow got off the floor yet again he and Shadow had a stand off while glaring at each other...Clint Eastwood style reader! But before Scarecrow could move Robin whacked him in the back of the head with his staff...hard. Scarecrow then fell on the tile floor face first before blacking out. Robin then handcuffed Scarecrow's hands behind his back before Riku rejoined the two.

"GAH...what the fuck was that? Why did I see Sora with his erected cock in his hand trying to rape me? MIND SOAP!" Riku asked Robin and Shadow after Scarecrow's fear powder wore off.

"It's Scarecrow's fear powder. It causes you to see whatever you're afraid of temporarily. Don't worry Riku you'll be fine now. But maybe we should help you're comrades over there." Robin told Riku while pointing at the jury box.

"Wuh? Oh right...them. Almost forgot about the Reds..."

"TAILS!" Shadow yelled before running over to untie the two tailed fox.

Moments later after untying the Reds and Tails Riku's group leaves the court house. They walk around Gotham City looking for the exit back to Castle Oblivion. At one point a man wearing white and red clown make up with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black leather boots riding a black motorcycle can be seen. As the man rides down the road while firing an uzi in the air. He doesn't realize that Shadow is aiming his battle rifle at him. Shadow then aims the scope's cross hairs at the man's head before pulling the trigger. Shadow then fires three bullets which goes through the man's skull. As the man's body rolls on the street his motorcycle skids across the street. Shadow then runs towards the motorcycle and lifts it off the ground. He then hops on the motorcycle and drives through the city leaving Riku and the others behind. Riku, the Reds, and Tails run after the black hedgehog even though they couldn't catch up with him. By the time they caught up with Shadow he could be seen standing by the white exit door while still on his motorcycle. Riku then walked to the door and held up the Batman world card before it opened. Seconds later everyone was back at Castle Oblivion. Riku can be seen in his normal clothes while Tails can be seen wearing no clothes. Except for his sneakers and white gloves as usual...

**|Basements 5-4 Interlude| **

Over at the Basement meeting room Zexion and Lexaeus can be seen...doing whatever it is they usually do. It's really not that exciting reader...

"Is something troubling you, Lexaeus?"

"Vexen is no more. He's been iced."

"Yes, his scent is gone. Axel struck him down...something I find deplorable- Agents of the Organization striking each other down."

"Our problem is Sora. His strength exceeds Vexen's, yet he's still under Namine's control."

"But we cannot eliminate Sora, can we?"

"Correct. For our Superior-he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path-we may find use for the dark. What we must do-is obtain the darkness."

"Riku...Of course."

Riku enters the Fourth Basement. He takes out his final card and looks at it as his comrades follow him...

"Just one card left. If I get through this, will I be free of the darkness?" Riku said to himself while looking at the card. What world is it you may be asking reader? Read chapter 19 and find out! But it's not Disney...there are no more Disney worlds in CoM.

"Hey if I had known I was gonna be captured I wouldn't have agreed to go with you guys! What the fork was up with that place back there anyways?" Tails said while walking beside Shadow who is on his motorcycle.

"I told you to go home Tails but instead you chose to come with us. So it's your own damn fault! Don't start bitching because that damn blue hedgehog isn't here to save you!"

"Leave Sonic out of this Shadow!"

"Well it's not my fault people cant tell us two apart! Because I AM NOT SONIC!"

"Oh man Sarge how come Shadow gets to ride an awesome motorcycle?" Donut asked his commanding officer after noticing Shadow's motorcycle.

"Yeah which he got after murdering the last owner of it." Grif retorted while smoking in his armour.

"In his defence the guy was a criminal...possibly a gang member." Simmons informed everyone that would listen.

"Yeah and apparently he's been playing Grand Theft Auto. Seriously he stood there and sniped a guy with his battle rifle. Just so he could steal his damn motorcycle. I don't know if we should allow Shadow to be on our team any more Sarge. I mean whose to say he wont murder us for our stuff?"

"Dirt bag that's one of the reasons why I recruited Shadow!"

"To murder us?"

"No Donut! To murder Grif...in his sleep! But that little demonstration earlier is just a small taste of what's in store for Grif! Heh heh heh..."

"Fuck that! I still say we should kick Shadow off the team for murdering someone. And then take away his motorcycle!"

"Burn in Hell lemon head!" Shadow told Grif while running him over with his motorcycle. Tails can be seen sitting behind Shadow on the motorcycle while giving Grif the double middle finger.

"MEDIC!" Grif yelled in pain while weakly raising his right hand in the air as he lies flat on the ground. Black tire marks can be seen on the slacker's back...

About ten minutes later Riku's group can be seen standing in front of the door to the next world. Knowing the drill by now Riku leaned his back against a nearby wall. He then took out a joint and smoked it. Shadow can be seen laying on his motorcycle before falling asleep. Sarge decided to go over his plans against the MIB aka Organization XIII with his men. Grif fell asleep in his armour as usual unknown to his team mates. Donut talked about his Harry Potter fanfiction. While Simmons talked about KingdomKey23 like he normally does. Tails just stood in front of the white door wondering why his new allies wouldn't go through it.

"Hey! Why the hell are you guys not going through the white door? Why are you just sitting there?"

"The next chapter hasn't started yet. It'll be a little while till it does. Till then just find something to do to occupy yourself. That's what we normally do." Riku told Tails while still smoking his joint.

"I heard we have two chapters to wait through this time." Shadow told Riku while lying on his motorcycle with his eyes closed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? TWO? WHY?" Riku said wondering why he had to wait for two of Sora's chapters to be completed before he got another chapter.

"Something to do with the chapters being screwed up after Deadpool forgot to add Sora's Atlantica chapter. Now the order of the chapters is all fucked up and that means 17 and 18 are both Blue chapters. Which means we wont be seen again till chapter 19."

"Well that's just fucking great! Oh well hopefully wont take too long till chapter 19 is done. Not like last time when chapter 14 took 2 fucking years! Oh well better late then never..." Riku told himself while still smoking his joint.

"Oh well I guess I'll just play my Nintendo DS in the mean time." Tails said before sitting on the ground. He then took out his orange Nintendo DS. He then started playing Chain of Memories: The Nintendo Version. Over at the Pokemon Coliseum with Sora, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Hey did you guys know this story just turned 4 years old today?" Simmons asked his comrades.

"NOBODY CARES!" Everyone yelled at the maroon soldier...except Grif who was still sleeping.

**To Be Continued... **


	17. Hello My Name is Andrew

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 17: Hello My Name is Andrew **

**This chapter is EPIC! **

**Only 11 more chapters left! **

"Hey everyone this is Deadpool." Deadpool said in a secret location behind Alan who is sitting behind a wooden desk with his laptop sitting on it. The same location from chapter 14.

"And this is Alan."

"You might be wondering why were speaking to you, you see you guys read the story and post reviews and ask questions about the stuff we do."

"So I and Deadpool decided to answer your questions based on your reviews for every chapter for now on. We'll answer any questions you might have."

"Even the stupid ones…but seriously no stupid questions. We get enough of those from the Red vs Blue and Kingdom Hearts characters." Deadpool said seriously.

"So shall we start Boss?"

"Sure we'll start with khfanbi." Deadpool said after Alan logged on to Deadpool's Fanfiction dot net's account.

"He says great chapter but why Robin instead of Batman?"

"That's a very good question! It's because we already used Batman in chapter 12 with Sora." Deadpool explained as Alan typed the answer on his laptop.

"Next is from . Lol nice chapter but what happen to Leo?" Alan said while looking at the reviews from his laptop.

"Because I fired all the Charmed characters because they wanted a raise. Nobody gets a raise except Alan whose pay has now gone up to 10 dollars a story. Congratulations Alan!"

"Thanks Boss!"

"So whats next?"

"They're all the same questions about Leo."

"Dammit! Why cant they be about me?"

"Maybe next time boss!"

"Screw this I'm gonna talk to the drunk monkeys on type writers! Now how do I get out of this room? And where am I?" Deadpool said while looking for the exit.

"Good question, I guess I should go back Sora, and write their dialogue boss."

"Sounds good! I'll be in a meeting with the writers."

Deadpool and Alan somehow left their secret location where it will be used to answer reader reviews. Alan arrived back to Castle Oblivion where Sora was about to fight Replica Riku...

"I always said I wanted to lose my virginity before I died...but this is not what I had in mind! Besides if anyone is having sex with me it's Namine!" Sora said while pointing his Keyblade at the horny Riku Replica. Why Namine and not Kairi you may ask reader? Keep reading the story and you'll find out! Seconds later everyone except Alan turned into a card. Before Sora knew it he was once again teleported to the white platform with white pillars on the outside of the platform with Alan and Riku.

Alan then sat down on the platform and took out his laptop. He could be seen typing several sentences on Microsoft word.

"OK I should have Sora gut Riku with a swift strike, while Riku uses an energy blast at him. Riku tries to rape Sora, but Sora is determined not to get raped." Alan said while typing out the scenes.

Sora runs at Riku and slashes his torso horizontally three times in a row before Riku jumps in the air and brings down his Soul eater. He creates an energy blast which nearly hits Sora's right side. Sora then slashes at Riku's torso three times before Riku stabs Sora in the gut causing blood to squirt from his chest. Sora jumps back grits his teeth and just ignores the pain. Riku just stands a few feet away and licks the blood from his sword before winking at the brunette. He then vanishes and reappears behind Sora and grabs the teen from behind and licks his neck seductively. Sora wiggles and tries to break free from the Riku clone's grip. Sadly Sora could then feel Riku's boner through his suit on his ass. Riku then unzipped his suit's pants and freed his hard cock and tried to pull Sora's shorts down so he could rape the young teen. But Sora managed to kick Riku in the balls hard with the back of his right foot. Riku then slashed Sora's back twice before our hero retaliated with two strikes with his Kingdom Keyblade. Sora then slashed at Riku's left side before the boy managed to unleash another dark energy blast from his sword. Sora manged to stab and slash at Riku's rock hard abs as he pushed the teen towards the edge of the platform. The Riku clone doubled over as he gripped his chest which was bleeding. He then slowly raised his head and licked his lips and smiled at Sora. Riku then jumped in the air and tried to brig his sword down on Sora but missed and hit the ground instead. Sora then hack and slashed at Riku's back while he tried to pull his Soul Eater out of the ground. Once Riku got his sword free and was facing Sora his face was then met with a Fire spell and two Blizzard spells. Riku then slashes Sora's back three times causing his shirt to rip to shreds and blood to spill on the ground. Sora then took out a med-kit and restored his health fully. The young spiky haired teen then slashed at Riku's back once before jumping back a few feet before Riku could slice him with his sword. Sora then jumped in the air and brought his Keyblade down on Riku's head. He then spun himself in a tornado like fashion slicing through Riku's body twice. Riku then quickly jabbed Sora in the gut causing the teen to cry out in pain. He then slashed at Riku three times causing a red scar to appear above and below his right eye. Sora then took his Keyblade in his hands and hit Riku in the gut like a baseball bat. He then uppercutted Riku with his left fist under his chin. Sora then used his right foot to kick Riku square in the face. The young teen then slammed his head on Riku's head hard causing them both to bleed. Sora then ran from Riku after noticing a Donald card in the middle of the room. Sora held the card above him and summoned Donald. The mage then used his staff to cause a fire spell to engulf Riku and threw a med-kit to Sora before vanishing.

"Sora catches the Halo CE/2 med-kit while trying to forget the gay things Riku tried to do to him..." Said Alan.

Sora then used the med-kit to fully heal himself before Riku stood up off the ground after stop, drop, and rolling. Sora then slashed at Riku's torso three times before the teen jumped back a few feet away. Sora then ran at Riku before stabbing him three times. Riku then grabbed the teen by his arms before kneeing him in the groin. Sora then jumped back and slashed at Riku's torso three times with anger and fury causing the Riku clone to lose more blood. Sora then started to hack and slash at Riku's body with inhuman speed six times as he got frustrated. Riku then broke the combo by kicking Sora in the gut causing him to fly backwards before landing in the middle of the platform.

"And to finish the fight, Sora will summon his closest pals, Donald and Goofy for a ultimate finisher."

Sora now on his stomach noticed a blue card with the Red's jeep on the front of it. The young teen then held it in the air and summoned the warthog with Donald on the turret and Goofy in the passenger seat. Sora then hopped in the driver's seat and started the jeep up. The trio tried to ram Riku but the silver haired lady killer just easily jumped over the Puma. Sora tried to hit the teen by going in reverse but Riku simply just dodgerolled out of the way. Sora then made one last attempt at ramming Riku with the Puma and succeeded by pinning the teen against one of the white pillars. Donald then aimed the turret gun at Riku and unloaded it's infinite ammo on the young boy with silver hair. Riku lost half his body's blood at this point before Donald, Goofy, and the warthog vanished. Sora then gained the Aero spell card...

Everyone returned back to Castle Oblivion, Replica Riku can be seen panting and bleeding from his severe injuries. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the clone. Alan can be seen typing on his laptop still.

"Wow I haven't seen a bloody fight since Batman kicked the Joker's ass in the dark knight." Tucker said after reappearing beside Alan.

Cut to Batman holding the Joker's face against the wall…

"WHERE IS SHE?" Batman said as he knocked Joker's head against the stone wall.

"Why so Serious Batman?" Joker asked him while laughing manically blood can be seen all across his face.

Batman growled and continued bashing Joker's brain...

"Tucker you didn't even see the fight you were in card form the whole time." Alan informed the perverted cyan soldier.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew where I was! BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

"I'm gonna think of interesting ways to hurt you Tucker through out this whole story!" Alan said while facepalming himself.

The Riku Replica then runs away towards the 8thfloor...

"Riku! Please wait!" Sora cries to the Riku clone.

"Gawrsh, what coulda happened to make Riku talk like that?" Goofy asked Sora while the young teen talked to him.

"We'd better go after Riku!" Donald told Sora as the two talked to each other.

Sora chases Riku into the Eight Floor. By the time he enters the floor, Riku gone...

"Riku! Where are you?"

Sora doesn't see him, and he puts his head down. Donald and Goofy enter the followed by the Blues and Alan...

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked while concerned about the young teen boy.

"Don't worry about me. Riku...what happened?"

"Hmmm...Sure was strange. Almost like Ansem was back controlling Riku ." Jiminy said while standing on Sora's right shoulder.

"But we got rid of Ansem for good." Sora told Jiminy.

"Why am I thinking about 1980's pop music all of a sudden?" Tucker said while reloading his battle rifle.

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku..." Goofy said while pondering.

"Hold on...The king! If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" Donald said while remembering King Mickey was with Riku.

Goofy nods. They both look at Sora, who's upset over Riku...

"Sora..." Donald said while looking at the depressed teen.

"I know...You're thinking Riku isn't your friend...But that's just not

true." Jiminy told Sora.

"Ya sure? He tried to rape me!"

"Well, I know he said some awful things to you back there...But you

gotta remember-we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the two of you were close friends. That's all. But yeah I got nothing on the raping part..."

"So he just forgot?"

"My guess is that's so. But Sora...instead of being sad, we have to

figure out a way to help Riku get his memory back. If we all work together, we're sure to get you through this. No need to mope."

"Jiminy's right. You shouldn't push your friends away." Goofy told Sora.

"Yeah. Okay." Sora said while being emo like usual.

"Sora, do you remember our very first promise?" Donald asked Sora.

"Huh?"

"Always smile!" Goofy and Donald said at the same time.

"That was the promise we made to each other the first time we met! We promised to never forget to keep smiling!" Goofy reminded Sora.

"You're right." Sora told his two Disney allies.

"It sure is nice to have the happy Sora back." Goofy told Sora while the two talked.

"Try not to get TOO excited, Sora! If you know what I mean..." Donald told Sora as the two conversed.

"OK Tucker put my suit case full of Goose Bumps books that I had since I was kid right next to my Stephen King suit case!" Alan said while ordering Tucker around.

"Man I can't believe I'm a slave!" Tucker said while following Alan's orders.

"Hey uh...Sora why is Tucker doing everything Alan tells him to do again?" Goofy asked Sora while trying to figure out why Tucker became Alan's servant.

"Time for a flashback I guess." Sora told Goofy before everything got all wavy and hazy.

"Oh man why the hell is everything all wavy? Aaawww I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tucker complained while putting his hands on his stomach and doubling over.

Flashback

Over in one of the hallways of Castle Oblivion Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Alan can be seen. They have just left Alan's world. Tucker can be seen whining about how long chapter 17 has taken to finish. Sora rolls his eyes, Donald shakes his head, Goofy shrugs his shoulders, Caboose just keeps walking, and Alan tries to tune it out.

"Man when are the drunk monkeys going to start chapter 17? We haven't been seen for a couple months! By the time we get to KH2, KH3 will already be out!"

"Get hold of yourself Tucker! The chapter will start soon enough. In fact the writers are probably starting it as we speak. So just relax and stop being so damn childish!" Alan told the cyan soon to be servant while thinking of happy thoughts.

"That's too long though! I'll die from boredom before then!"

"Tucker just relax!" Alan told him.

"Man I'm so bored it's not even funny! I've gotten to the point that I wish there was some Heartless for us to fight! I think I've reached the point of my life where I actually miss Church...at least he's someone I could talk to!"

"De ja Vu!" Sora said while remembering last year's New Year's Eve.

"Word!" Said Donald

"Well Tucker get use to it, Riku and the Reds are gonna have to do the same thing while the writers do Chapter 17 and 18. So everyone has to wait for their turns." Alan who was about to lose it told Tucker.

"Hey I got it! Will have a bet. I bet you that chapter 17 will be posted before the New Year!"

"Another New Years bet? Don't you remember what happened last year?" Sora said while looking at Tucker.

"Well I'm fucking bored, so it's the only thing I could think of." Tucker explained to Sora.

"Killing your selves is one thing!" Donald informed Tucker.

"A bet before the New Years huh? So what do you get if you win?" Alan asked Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"Please no pink armor!" Sora yelled at Tucker and Alan remembering the last New Year's bet that involved Cole and Tucker. Or the last guy that was with us as everyone except Alan called him...

"I'm pretty sure no one wants that to happen again." Donald told everyone.

"The loser will be your personal servant for the whole chapter."

"Please Tucker you hardly follow or listen to orders! How are we suppose to know if you follow Alan's orders if you lose?" Sora asked the cyan soldier.

Then suddenly Deadpool arrived doing his pose with him bending down on the ground with his two pistols aimed in front of him, he walked up to Tucker.

"Because my guinea pigs…I mean employees, Tucker will get hurt every time he disobeys should he lose the bet." Deadpool said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"You got to be kidding me!" Tucker said furiously.

"Hey don't forget Tucker you were the one who started this bet in the first place. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora told Tucker while laughing at him.

"Alright fine I accept your bet!" Alan said while shaking Tucker's hand...hard. If that is even possible to do with someone who is wearing futuristic power armor.

Later on during the time of New Years day of 2011 Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Alan can be seen still in the same hallway. Waiting for New Years day and chapter 17 to start. Sora can be seen looking at his watch, Donald standing near Sora tapping his foot impatiently, Goofy taking a nap, Alan typing on his laptop surfing the internet, Caboose watching Alan, and Tucker waiting for the new chapter.

"OK it's New Years and the chapter isn't up yet. That means Tucker lost the bet!" Sora announced while looking at his watch and not surprised that Tucker lost.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Tucker swore out loud while kicking the ground.

"A bet is a bet Tucker, now for my first command carry my Stephen King collection of books and movies." Alan said while a pile of Stephen King books and movies appeared magically behind him.

"Yeah, I'd rather-" Tucker said before being stuck by a plasma grenade courtesy of Caboose.

"Well thank God he won't wear pink armor again!" Sora said relieved.

"This is gonna be a long chapter!" Tucker said after getting off the ground in pain.

"Word!" Donald agreed.

End of Flashback

Sora then took out his Hollow Bastion card and his allies followed him through the door as the bright light once again engulfed the hallway. Meanwhile in another location in the deep dark ocean near Japan was a submarine. Inside the Submarine was a hi tech lab of pure evil. People that made up the crew wore gray uniforms and did tasks of what they're suppose to do. There was a round table with 5 chairs, yet only 4 were sitting. The 4 were the Austin Power Villains Dr. Evil, Number 2, Scott Evil, and Mini-Me. There lay the map of Canada.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my submarine lair. It's long, hard and full of seamen!" Dr. Evil laughs, then notices he isn't getting any laughs from his submarine crew. "No? Nothing? Not even a titter? Tough sub..."

"I can't believe we lost to those losers back at Hallow Bastion, and fuck O'Malley for leaving us behind." Whined Scott.

"Scotty Doo please shut your pie hole, don't you see I'm busy preparing my presentation of my next great scheme?" Dr. Evil told Scott Evil.

"Sir what is your plan?" Asked Number 2.

"OK before we begin do we have the sharks with laser beams attached to their heads yet?" Dr. Evil asked Number 2.

"Um Dr. Evil its about the Sharks, you see we were about to order them, but then our partnership with O'Malley cost us pretty much all of our resources to destroy the Keyblade Master and his friends. So we don't have the money to buy the sharks, and it would take months to get a hold of another shark vendor." Number 2 told Dr. Evil.

"You know I have one simple request, and that is to have sharks with freakin laser beams attached to their heads. Now evidently my cycloptic colleague informs me that can't be done. Could you remind me why I pay you people? Honestly throw me a bone here!"

Scott just rolled his eyes at his father's foolishness, Mini-Me just looked on around the room. Number 2 just stays firm.

"Dr. Evil I believe you we're going to explain your plan on how to destroy Canada?" Number 2 said to Dr. Evil.

"At least we're not hanging out with crazy AI's again!" Scott Evil quipped.

"Yes, right. Very well. Ladies and germs can you tell me what is Canada's most favorite consumption of food?" Dr. Evil asked his employees.

"Eh maple syrup?" Scott answered awkwardly.

"Correct my non evil son! Maple syrup."

"How is maple syrup gonna destroy Canada?" Scott asked his dad.

"Because these Canadians eat, live, and worship syrup as it were God! Men I present Preparation N!" Dr. Evil said while holding a canister of purple liquid.

"Preparation N?" Asked Number 2.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Scott.

"This is Preparation N." Dr. Evil told everyone.

"Looks like colored coated water if you ask me."

"Scott I asked you once to shut your pie hole, Mini-Me Scotty Doo needs some punishment now." Mini-Me nodded and threw a white glass coffee mug at Scott's head.

"Ow mother fucker!"

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! My plan is to hold Canada hostage by poisoning their precious maple syrup with this goo, if they don't pay." Dr. Evil said while showing the canister again.

"And how much will we make them pay?" Number 2 asked Dr. Evil.

Dr. Evil put his pinky near his mouth, "1 million dollars."

"Dr. Evil I told you, 1 Million isn't enough money these days. Microsoft makes 33 billion a year on Xboxes alone!" Number 2 reminded Dr. Evil.

"A trillion is more then a million numb nuts!" Scott corrected Dr. Evil.

"But why make trillions when you can make billions?" Dr. Evil said with a smirk.

"But you just said a million!" Scott reminded Dr. Evil.

"..." Dr. Evil just stared at Scott. "Hey zip it!"

"What?"

"Zip it and zip it good! You know you should!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at me I'm zippy long stockings!"

Mini-Me just gives Scott the middle finger.

"Mother Fucker!"

Just then the alarms started to go off in the sub, apparently someone or something has arrived.

"He's here Dr. Evil!" Number 2 told the doctor.

"Whose here? Is it that traitor O'Malley?" Scott asked his dad.

"No its our new friend! Let him in!" Doctor Evil informed everyone.

The bulkhead leading to the room Dr. Evil is in opens and out comes a familiar purple person (No not Doc reader!). It was Vile...

"Hey your…" Scott said before being cut off by Vile.

"Yes I know who I am." Vile said before sitting right next to Dr. Evil.

"Vile how's it been? You don't return our calls, you don't text back, and you haven't been on Facebook. What the hell is going on over there?" Dr. Evil asked Vile.

"You could say I've been busy trying to kill Riku and his red cheerleaders." Vile told everyone, "I fought him several times and each fight gets brutal. While I get stronger with my training and upgrades, the outcome always ends in a tie."

"Wait are you saying Riku and those space morons are still alive?" Scott asked Vile.

"Yes they're alive and a threat to our plans to conquer the worlds." Vile informed everyone. "Not only that but Sora and his Disney pals are running around Castle Oblivion looking for Riku and the King."

"We can't let Sora and his cartoon pals succeed. If they do even you aren't a match for them." Dr. Evil told Vile.

"That's why I'm going to devote my time training and upgrading my abilities to finally destroy Riku and his red cheerleaders. That emo reject is gonna die!"

"Wait what about O'Malley?" Scott asked Vile.

"He's pretty much by himself now. I was working for him to kill Riku, then I went rogue and decided to kill Riku by my own will." Vile explained.

"So what do we do now?" Number 2 asked Vile.

"How exactly did you get here anyways? Were all the way at Japan!" Scott asked Vile.

"Easy I teleported here that's how maggot! Dr. Evil if were gonna take out both Sora and Riku were gonna need some help in doing do."

"Don't worry I've created a modified version of the Fargate to help us. It will also allow us to travel from the sub and Castle Oblivion and back. I call it...the Fargate 2.0!" Dr. Evil said while putting his pinky to his mouth.

"You mean that thing?" Scott said while pointing at the modified version of the Fargate which was just a purple version of the original. It can be seen sitting a few feet away from the meeting table.

"In the mean time Dr. Evil I have recruited some old allies of mine to take care of Sora. Who I ran into while roaming around Castle Oblivion." Vile explained to Dr. Evil.

"Who would that be Vile?" Dr. Evil asked Vile intrigued.

Suddenly the bulkhead door opened once again and an animated weasel walks out. The weasel has brown fur, pink double breasted, zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, matching pink zoot hat, pink band, and spats on his feet. His name is Smart Ass. Four other weasels can be seen after following Smart Ass through the bulkhead door. The second weasel has long greasy black hair, dark brown fur, and green zoot suit styled trench coat, spectator shoes, green Zoot pants, pink tie, and a tall green zoot hat. This is Greasy. The third weasel has an unbuckled "Canadian Long Jacket" straitjacket, unnaturally white muzzle, blue eyes with yellow and white swirls, and unkempt fur. This insane weasel's name is Psycho. The fourth weasel has blue fur, wrinkled dress shirt, black vest, gray bowler cap littered with cigarettes, loose black tie, and has long nicotine stained fingernails. This weasel's name is Wheezy. The fifth weasel has a horizontally striped blue and white t-shirt, red beanie with a propeller on top, and white tennis shoes that are constantly untied. This dumb weasel's name is Stupid. Smart Ass can be seen carrying a shotgun with green iron sights, Greasy has a battle rifle, Wheezy has two SMG's, Psycho has two needlers, and Stupid has a rocket launcher.

"Weasels?" The Austin Powers villains all said at the same time.

"Yes! I hired them as my right hand men after finding them wondering around Castle Oblivion! It's been 10 years since I last saw these lot...somehow these fools got me and O'Malley confused with each other!" Vile explained while the 5 animated weasels sat around the meeting table close to Vile.

"How the hell did they confuse you with an evil AI?" Scott asked Vile.

"For the last time we already said we were sorry! It's not our fault the both of you are evil purple robots! Jeez..." Smart Ass told Vile while sitting on his right side while Greasy is on Vile's left.

"Sergeant, have you found the Keyblade Master yet?" Vile asked Smart Ass after ignoring the Toon Patrol's idiocy.

"Don't worry Dr...er I mean Vile we have this whole place on a tight security lock down. If those fools so much as sneeze over at Castle Oblivion we'll know about it!"

"Hey Vile we brought that Dip just like you wanted!" Greasy informed the purple robot.

"Dip? You guys still have that shit?"

"Scotty, do please shut your pie hole! Mini-Me my true heir can you please shut my non evil son up?"

Mini me nodded and then took a pistol out and shot at Scott and hit him in the left shoulder. Scott then yelled and swore as he grabbed on to his wounded shoulder...

"AAAAAAWWWWWW FUCK!"

"Excellent! Yes it's the only way to kill a toon...as of right now anyways!" Vile told everyone who was listening.

"How's that going to help?" Number 2 asked Vile.

"Have all of you forgotten that Sora's two friends are cartoons? I'll need that Dip in order to get rid of them! Now what's going on with Canada?" Vile asked Dr. Evil while looking at the map of Canada.

"Well before you showed up we we're discussing my plan on how to destroy Canada. My plan is to poison their maple syrup." Dr. Evil told Vile.

"Poison the Maple Syrup? Its easier to nuke em til they glow!" Vile told Dr. Evil.

"Thank you!" Scott told Vile.

"That works to." Dr. Evil agreed.

"Besides Canada isn't the best country in the world. But we'll make it our second goal once we kill Sora and Riku along with those space morons." Vile told everyone.

"OK, I want to blow them up because they have cheap medicine and a better health care anyway." Dr. Evil told Vile.

"How did you and the Weasels meet Vile?" Asked Number 2.

"Why we bumped into each other after I fled Greece!" Vile told Number 2.

FLASHBACK

Vile could be seen teleporting to the next floor in the basement of Castle Oblivion.

"Gotta head back to HQ and meet up with Dr. Evil so he can give me my upgrades!"

Vile could hear a voice behind him. It was Smart Ass's voice...

"Hey boss! We tried to get here as fast as possible." Smart Ass told Vile while holding a shotgun with blue iron sights. They have just arrived at Castle Oblivion after leaving The End of The World after the events of the last story.

"So whats the plan O'Malley boss sir?" Wheezy the blue weasel asked Vile while holding an assault rifle and smoking a cigarette.

"O'Malley? You fools I'm not that psychotic AI! It's been 10 years since we last saw each other! How could you possibly get me confused with that fool? I'm Vile!"

The weasels nervously looked at each other as Smart Ass just gave a cheap grin...

"Oh Sorry O'...Vile boss...sir. We thought you were him because he's a purple robot to." Smart Ass told Vile while gripping his shotgun.

"Grr...whatever just follow me I'm late for a meeting with Dr. Evil!"

"OK Boss...I mean O'Malley...I mean Vile." Smart Ass told Vile before all five weasels followed Vile.

End of Flashback

"If your focusing on Riku and the Reds whose going to kill Sora? Those hooded emos?" Scott asked Vile.

"That's one of the reasons why I have the weasels to help me, they dealt with the Blues before and they shall do it again. But I need someone to kill Sora." Vile told Scott.

"I might have some one that might interest you." Dr. Evil told Vile.

"Who?"

"He's from Scotland and he's known as Fat Bastard!"

"Fat Bastard?"

"Yes he does a pretty good job. He even got my enemy Austin Powers' mojo for me once. He tried to kill Sora and the Blues once though when we worked for O'Malley."

"OK then send him in!"

"Oh come on your going to send that over sized whale! Send me instead! At least I'd get the job done! You know what send me back in time. And I'll just shoot the guy in the balls while he's sleeping on that fucking island! That Scottish idiot will probably just get kicked in the balls again anyways!"

"As much as I love your plan Scott and I do…" Said Vile.

"Wait you actually like my idea? About time, a lot of people don't even go for the common sense solution of putting a bullet in the brain tactic! It works."

"But the time machine is broken...it's been broken for 10 years. So when does Fat Bastard come in?"

Fat Bastard then enters the room causing everything to shake and rattle like an earthquake.

"Aye I got a wedgie the size of freaking Texas!"

"Vile may I present to you Fat Bastard!"

"Um hi..."

"Yea hi there Vile...Dr. Evil you got my money?"

"Only after you kill the Blues, and Sora Fat Bastard!"

"Again? Is that what you called me for? I already tried to kill them before oh well money is money but tell you what you can keep your money and I'll take your baby! Come here I'm going to eat you!"

"No you can't eat Mini Me Fat Bastard!"

"Fine I'll just take the money! Well nice meeting you Vile and I'll be seeing you lads later! Especially you baby! Mmmm!"

"Um yes right..."

"Shall we go to boss?" Smart Ass asked Vile.

"Yes go, I don't want to see you again till Sora or the Blues are nothing but rotten corpses."

"Hey sir there are still two Blues in the past, want to rebuild the time machine and go after them?" Smart Ass asked Vile.

"No!"

"OK." Smart Ass said before they went through the Fargate 2.0.

"Now that everything is settled Dr. Evil its time for my upgrades!" Vile told Dr. Evil.

"Of course, I taken the liberty to upgrade your armor's endurance, you should be able to handle even more physical attacks, and withstand a boulder dropping on you cartoon style. I also outfitted your armor to absorb any energy attack your foes send at you. Your also faster, smarter, you can also read people's power levels, and can blow shit up with the red laser eye beam upgrade."

"Hmmm laser eye huh?" Vile said as he shoots red beams from his eyes hitting Number 2. Injuring but not killing him.

"Cough, medic."

"He'll be alright." Dr. Evil informed everyone.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! Look out Riku you loser, I'm finally gonna kill you and your red cheerleaders."

"Is there anything else Vile?"

"Yes, here's a tracker where you'll be able to track my location. If by god forsaken reason I'm offline, the tracker will sound an alarm and will instantly teleport you to the area where I would be offline if that ever happens. You also got my backup memories?"

"Safe and sound!" Dr. Evil said while holding a silver flash drive with Dr. Evil's logo in his right hand.

"Good, let this be the day where evil triumphs over good!" Vile said before getting up and walking away. He then teleported back to Castle Oblivion.

"Now that Vile is gone, I'm gonna see how my Hustin Beaver robot is doing."

"Wait you made a robot that looks like Hustin Beaver…seriously?" Scott asked his dad.

"Uh Scott Hustin Beaver doesn't really exist." Number 2 said after getting off the ground.

"Yes, I've made a transgender preteen pop star with a girly haircut to brainwash the minds of all preteen girls and force them to listen to his awful music. And when the time is right, they'll become my servants. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Evil said before laughing manically.

Back over at Castle Oblivion Sora, the Blues, and Alan can be seen over at Hollow Bastion. After using one of the cards on one of the white doors. Goofy then hears voices nearby...

"I'm hearin' voices! I wonder who it is?"

"Shhh! I think something's wrong!" Jiminy said while standing on Sora's shoulder.

"But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" Beast said to Belle nearby Sora and his group.

"Beast...I did not ask you to come. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time."

"Hey baby come here often?" Tucker said to Belle.

"You dumbass she's too far away she cant hear you let alone see you." Sora informed Tucker who apparently cant tell distance very well at the moment.

"Tucker as your master I order you to stop being so damn perverted!" Alan commanded Tucker.

"Belle? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that witch?"

"I've nothing more to say. Now leave, before she finds you."

Belle leaves to the castle entrance. Sora and the group walk towards Beast.

"Belle...why?"

"I'm not sure what the fuck is going on, but...is everything okay giant squirrel?" Sora asked Beast.

"Rawr!" Beast roared at Sora for callling him a giant squirrel.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHOOT IT!" Sora yelled after dodgerolling out of the way of Beast's claw attack.

"Sure thing spiky haired kid!" Caboose said while firing his battle rifle at Beast and throwing a plasma grenade at it's head.

"Well that's just great...you killed it Caboose!" Donald said after feeling the pulse of the illusion.

"Fuck this I'm gonna go find Potland!" Tucker announced while reloading his battle rifle.

"Well Caboose your sure are dangerous!" Alan told Caboose after watching him kill Beast aka the giant squirrel.

"Not only is he dangerous, but he is a psychopath, you haven't seen the countless times he tried to kill me!" Sora said with an angry face while staring at Caboose.

Cut to inside Monstro

"Your words are like a math problem." Caboose said before throwing a plasma grenade to Sora's head.

"Oh shi..." Sora said before exploding and flying into the air he then landed on Tucker afterwords.

Cut to Castle Oblivion

"No Caboose I'm trying to find my best friend Riku not Waldo!" Sora explained to Caboose for the hundredth time that day.

"But I wanted to give Waldo a present, here you can have this spiky haired kid." Caboose said before throwing a frag grenade at him.

"Aw son of a…"

Cut to Sora and Co walking to the door that leads to the door that leads to Bright Falls...

"Tucker why does my body itch? Can you scratch it for me?" Caboose asked Tucker while trying to scratch his armored covered back.

"Ew no, stay away from me you idiot."

"Can you scratch me spiky haired kid?"

"I'll never touch you or Tucker in a million years."

"You almost sound like Church." Caboose said before throwing a plasma grenade to Sora's head.

"Mother…" Sora said before being thrown into the air followed by an explosion.

Back to Hollow Bastion

"I see, now I'm gonna stay far away from Caboose as possible!" Alan said after hearing Sora's story.

"Trust me you'll be doing your self a favor." Sora told Alan.

"Hello Spiky hair kid, lets be friends." Caboose said in a creepy way before throwing a frag grenade in his hands.

"Oh come on!" Sora said before flying to the air and landing on the ground. Donald then used a med-kit on him soon afterwords.

"So now what?" Tucker asked his comrades.

"We find a way out that's what!" Sora told Tucker while summoning his Keyblade.

"In there? Hell no it looks like Dracula's Castle! I'm not going in there Dracula might be waiting for us so he can suck us dry! Man where's Abraham Lincoln when you need him?" Tucker said while looking at the castle entrance.

_'Suddenly Tucker felt the urge to go inside Hollow Bastion like a brave soldier, only to run out because he was attacked by a shadow!' _I said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD HEARTLESS WOMEN AND CHILDREN LAST!" Tucker screamed after running out of Hollow Bastion's castle doors.

_'While running Caboose hit Tucker with his gun.' _ I said again.

"Here you go spiky haired kid Tucker wanted you to have this." Caboose said before sticking Sora's head with a plasma grenade.

"Oh fuck me hard..." Sora said while trying to deflect the plasma grenade with his Kingdom Keyblade.

"We need to get rid of the Blues soon or they will kill us all, and corpse hump us!" Donald told everyone while healing Sora with a med-kit.

"Please only 12 year old's on the internet corpse hump!" Sora told everyone after getting off the ground.

"Wait Sora do you even know how to use the internet, or a computer?" Donald asked Sora with an arched eyebrow.

"Uuuuuummmmmm..." Sora said trailing off as a way to start one of the many Family Guy jokes.

Over at Sora's house in his room the young teen can be seen sitting by his window with a wooden desk beside it. An old Dell computer from the 1990's can also be seen on the desk. On the other side a dial-up modem can be seen. Sora sits on a black roller chair in front of this now dinosaur of a computer and internet setup but was cutting edge at the time. Sora then starts up said new computer seconds later...

"Alright free porn here we come...oh and I guess educational stuff to...whatever! Come on baby daddy wants to see some titties...I need to stroke my 12 year old penis here! And Kairi sure as hell isn't gonna help that's for damn sure! Even though Riku swears that she showed him her tits once...sometimes I FUCKING hate Riku!" 12 year old Sora said while double clicking on the Internet Explorer icon on his desktop.

Moments later Sora was brought to a website which was setup as the computer's default home page. Which was called www dot Doc-Mail dot com. Sora decided he might as well make it his e-mail browser and made himself an account...which was 'IWANTKAIRI'SPUSSY at DOC-Mail dot com'. Sora then went to Google and tried to look up porn...which he did managed to find. Unfortunately just like nowadays reader he also had to battle pop-up windows all over the screen...

"MOTHER FUCKER! Why the hell is there so many damn pop-up ad's? I just want to masturbate to some porn dammit! Riku didn't say anything about this shit!" Sora said furiously while trying to get rid of all the pop-up ad's.

After about two hours later Sora managed to get rid of the pop-up's and shut down the internet which pissed him off because he was horny as hell...

"Alright fuck this I'm gonna play Duke Nukem 3D and kick some ass online! Come get some bitches!" Sora said while loading up Duke Nukem 3D on his PC.

Six hours later after totally getting his ass kicked and owned by everyone like a tricycle online Sora was pretty much fed up with the computer and internet. So he did the only logical thing he could...

"BLOW IT OUT YOU'ER ASS!" Sora said after throwing the Dell computer and dial-up modem out his bedroom window.

Back over at Hollow Bastion Sora can be seen still thinking about Donald's question...

"Riku does!" Was all Sora could think of to say to the mage.

"Yeah and I'm Daffy Duck, even though I met him once." Donald said as everyone began to walk to Dracula's Castle.

"Yeah your a racist by the way!" Tucker quipped at Donald while thinking about that one scene from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

"Hello Black Tucker!" Caboose said to Tucker.

"Shut the hell up you white cracker!"

"Tucker no one cares about your opinion!" Donald told Tucker.

"All I'm saying is that I just wanted to look at some porn...it wasn't easy being 12 with dial-up internet." Sora said while walking through the castle doors.

"Dial-up sucks, only red necks still use it! Broad band is the way of the future." Donald informed everyone.

"You mean like that guy from Transvestite Town?" Tucker asked Donald while referring to Cid.

"Shut it you stupid blue roach!" Donald yelled at Tucker.

"Good thing I have a laptop that runs on wifi." Alan noted while carrying around his laptop.

"Does Castle Oblivion even have wifi?" Sora asked with an arched eyebrow while everyone stood inside Hollow Bastion where the fountain was located. And where Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought Riku during their first adventure together.

"Yeah it does!" Alan told Sora.

Suddenly a ring tone that sounded like Simple and Clean could be heard from Sora's pocket in his shorts. It was Sora's yellow blackberry cell phone. How the hell he got one is a mystery reader!

"Hello?" Sora said while talking on his cell phone.

"SORA YOU BETTER GET A DAMN MOVE ON, I WON"T BE SEEN FOR TWO CHAPTERS SO THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WAIT EVEN LONGER FOR GOD KNOWS WHEN AND GO THROUGH THE RED'S BEHAIVOR!" Riku said from the other side of Sora's cell phone.

"Grif you sorry excuse for a soldier, you can't start sleeping when were at war!" Sarge said in the background on Sora's cell phone.

"Sarge the blues aren't even around nor are those emos or shadows!" Grif whined to his CO.

"Questioning your superiors eh? You'll be doing the laundry all year including Donut's!" Sarge told Grif before shooting him with his shotgun.

"HURRY!" Riku shouted at Sora through his cell phone.

Sora then hang up his cell phone and put it back in his short's pocket.

"Who was that?" Alan asked Sora.

"Wrong number!" Sora told Alan.

"That sounded like Riku and the Reds...wait didn't we see Riku earlier?" Donald asked Sora with a puzzled look on his face.

"Its those emos messing with our heads again." Alan explained to everyone.

"They want us to listen to My Chemical Romance and Green Day? While also shop at Hot Topic?" Tucker asked Alan.

"And make us slit our throats...er I mean wrists." Sora noted to everyone.

"And buy coffee from Starbucks!" Donald informed everyone.

"Gwarsh, I don't have enough munny to buy from Starbucks!" Goofy said while commenting on the ridiculous high prices Starbucks gives.

"That's because they're owned and run by Nazis! I fought Nazis during World War 2 by the way..." Donald said while spitting on the thought of the Nazis and Hitler.

"Come on guys let's go find that door before those shadows appear." Alan said even though he didn't see any Heartless yet.

"I haven't seen any Heartless since we left Alan's world." Sora noted while thinking about the last time he saw the Heartless.

Just then someone tapped on Donald's shoulder, causing him to land on Goofy, frightened. Everyone turned around to a familiar person with white, hair, wearing a red coat and a huge sword on his back. It was Dante.

"Hey Sora, its been a while! What brings you to this messed up Castle again?"

"Hey there uh...Frank?" Sora said while scratching his head.

"No way that's Marvin!" Donald corrected Sora.

"Gwarsh fellas I thought that was Bill!"

"You guys are all wrong it's obviously Alucard...the son of Dracula!" Tucker told everyone with a smug behind his visor.

"I think it's Mr. Rogers!" Caboose said very randomly.

"No you idiots that's Dante from Devil May Cry!" Alan corrected everyone.

"Who?" Tucker asked confused.

"Pizza and strawberry sundaes?" Sora asked confused.

"Um...strip club?" Donald asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I hate math!" Caboose said angrily.

"Wow Sora I didn't know you had a sense a humor, well a bad one, or did you fall and hit your head? And how the hell do you know who I am you homeless looking man? I surely didn't see you at Hollow Bastion in the last story…" Dante said to Sora and Alan.

"Uh…I'm a fan of your work?" Alan told Dante.

"Obviously a fan of Japanese work in general. And my apologies strange man with white hair and giant sword but I'm afraid none of us remember you. But for some reason strip clubs, pizza, strawberry sundaes, and theories come to mind." Sora told Dante.

"Well let me refresh your memory Sora." Dante said before taking out Ebony and Ivory and starts shooting the ground near Sora, making him tap dance.

"Oh man that was the best magic trick...ever! Can you please pull a rabbit out of a hat now though...please?" Caboose asked Dante.

"No you retarded space moron, but here's a special trick!" Dante said before getting his sword and tossing it to Tucker's stomach, causing it to crack his armor.

"Ouch!" Tucker said while grabbing on to his stomach.

"Since you don't have your shields I bet that fucking hurts!" Donald said while laughing at Tucker's misery.

"Alright Dante what exactly do you want from us?" Sora asked the demon hunter.

"Nothing exactly, I was just strolling by hunting demons, then I saw you here, and checked to see if you were illusions. Of course I could leave now and and go get get some strawberry sundaes, but maybe I could help get you out of here since I'm pretty powerful myself."

"Were just trying to find the exit. SOMEBODY...not naming any names accidentally killed one of the residents here...I use the term accidentally loosely by the way." Sora said while staring at Caboose.

"I'm going to go on a limb and say you want me to help you get the hell out here right kid?" Dante said mockingly.

"Either that or Alan could find it on his laptop." Sora told Dante.

"Damn my laptop is out of power, I must recharge it!"

"Never mind...let's go with plan b!" Sora told Dante while Alan recharged his laptop.

"Wise choice kid, stick with me, and you'll possibly won't get molested by that witch inside this castle."

"WTF? What's with people wanting to rape and molest me in this castle?" Sora asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I don't know maybe it's because you're name sounds like a girl's name." Dante quipped at Sora.

"Oh right your name does sounds like a girl's name! I never thought of that!" Tucker told Sora while pointing and laughing at him.

"Tucker as your new master I demand that you shut the fuck up now before I use your armor to recharge my laptop...while your still wearing it!"

"Yes sir." Tucker said with a sigh.

"Well ladies let's get moving! I heard there was a princess that needs saving and a dragon that needs to be slayed. So who's with me?" Dante asked Sora's group while equipping his sword.

"I am!" Sora said while summoning his Keyblade.

"I'll tag along!" Donald told Dante.

"This is should be interesting." Alan said while thinking about the current situation.

"As long as I get to sleep with that hot princess sure."

"Gwarsh why not?"

"I hate babies!"

"_Come in, does anyone hear me? Over."_ A female voice said over Caboose's radio.

"Who the hell is that?" Sora said while listening to the female voice over Caboose's radio.

"Must be another prank call." Alan told everyone.

"No you fools that's Tex!" Tucker told everyone.

"_This is freelancer Tex, looking for anyone from the Blood Gulch Outposts, do you read. Over."_ Tex said over Caboose's radio trying to get either the Blues or Reds.

"See? Told you it was her!" Tucker said with a smug.

"Tucker what's Mrs. McCrabby doing on my radio? Only Church is allowed to call me on my radio...because we are best friends!"

"Oh great another BLUE! I HAD ENOUGH WITH THESE BLUE DEMONS. THATS IT I'M GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE NOW! Donald said before taking out a pistol and pointing it at his head. He pulled the trigger but only got his duck bill turned upside down and black soot all over his head like Daffy Duck.

"She sounds like a bitch...hang up on her." Sora told Caboose and Tucker.

"Good idea!" Alan agreed with Sora.

"_I have found O'Malley's base. I repeat, I have found O'Malley's base."_

"O'Malley?" Sora said confused by the name.

"Aww crap!" Tucker said while facepalming himself.

"Hey Tucker I didn't know the evil doctor with the rocket launcher was here to!" Caboose said while referring to Doc/O'Malley.

"_They seem to be holed up in some kind of a castle. I'm not sure how I got here or how they found it, but if you can read this, I need you to get to me as fast as you can." _

"Screw that! Wheres the exit?" Sora said while looking for the exit.

"Let's send Tucker and Caboose there while we go kill the dragon!" Alan told Sora while listening to the radio transmission.

"_My coordinates are two two niner delta, by one point three seven gamma." _

"Yeah sounds like a good idea Alan!" Sora said while agreeing with Alan.

"Why the hell do we have to go find Tex? And you guys get to save a hot princess?" Tucker asked Sora and Alan.

"_I need you guys to come right away. Or better yet, send someone who can fight."_

"First off this is your fight, we don't need to find her. Second I'm looking for my best friend. That's why." Sora told Tucker.

"Yeah but she said to send someone who can fight. Besides I wanna have sex with the hot princess...not play hide and go seek with someone with a rocket launcher!" Tucker told Sora.

"And were suppose to follow her orders?" Donald asked Tucker with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have to listen to her." Alan told Tucker.

"Well fuck that I'm not going there! I want some hot princess pussy...bow chicka bow wow!"

"We're not getting anywhere this way." Alan told everyone.

"I guess we'll find this Tex person." Sora told his allies.

"Where's the jeep?" Donald asked while looking for the warthog.

"I think Church 2.0 has it." Sora told Donald noticing neither Church 2.0 or the Red's warthog was around.

"Hey where is Church 2.0 anyway?" Donald asked Sora.

"Maybe he got lost in Castle Oblivion." Sora told Donald before leading his party towards Tex's direction. "Come on guys let's go were burning day light just standing around and just talking!" Sora told his party members.

"I agree lets find this Tex person and get out of here." Donald said while following Sora.

Sometime later after going through a bunch of rooms and killing hundreds of Heartless Sora and his group finally arrive in the library. Sora can be seen on one knee with his Keyblade being used to hold his body up. While sweat and blood can be seen covering his whole body. Tucker and Caboose can be seen leaning against one of the many book cases. Donald and Goofy can be seen passed out on the floor on their stomachs. Dante can be seen leaning against one of the book cases with his arms crossed in front of him. Alan can be seen standing by Sora while holding his laptop. Tex can be seen standing a few feet away from the group with a large brown bomb on the ground beside her.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Tex while holding a battle rifle in her hands asked Sora and the Blues.

"Uh are you Tex?" Sora asked the black armored female freelancer curiously.

"Yeah. Hey wait...don't I know you?" Tex said while looking at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Flashback

Not far from where Sora and the others were standing. The Blues can be seen talking. Tex was now with them again. After possessing a Heartless soldier like Church did. Sora being the hero he is thought Church and Tex were Heartless soldiers. Trying to control Tucker and Caboose.

"Come on guys let's go!" Sora yelled while charging towards the Blues.

"Um Church you might wanna look behind you. Like now!" Tucker warned his once blue armored friend.

"What? Aw son of a b..." Church said before everything became nothing more then a blur.

Soon everyone was knocked out on the ground in pain. Everyone except the Blues and Tex. With black eyes, broken bones, headaches, bruises, scratches, gashes, and soaked in blood.

"Ow my freaking head...what the hell happened?" Sora asked after waking up and being healed with Halo: Combat Evolved med-kits.

"Well we were just talking and minding our own business. When suddenly out of nowhere you attacked us. And I don't know why because I thought we were friends. But friends don't try to kill each other. I made a muffin for you guys and I was gonna give it to you. But now I can't because you tried to kill us. Also because Tucker ate the muffins because he's a pig." Caboose said getting all emotional.

"Yea but you guys made the biggest mistake ever. You attacked Tex and almost got killed." Tucker told Sora.

"Who's Tex?"

"Tex is Church's boyfriend which makes him a gay robot." Caboose explained incorrectly.

"Tex isn't even really on the Blue Team. She was just paid to come help us. Back when the Reds stole are flag and Church got killed. Because Caboose killed him with our own tank. Then we had to free her from the Red's prison. But then Caboose shot the Red's leader while Church was possessing him. Then later on one of the Reds killed Tex with a grenade. While she was driving our tank named Sheila. Just ignore Caboose he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's so stupid anyways it's not even funny." Tucker told Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So then what happened to Church?" Sora asked Tucker.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!"

"Church! What happened you look like a Heartless?" Sora said while pointing at Church.

"Yea my other body broke so I had to get a new one. So I possessed this Heartless until I can find a new one. It's actually not that bad once you get use to it."

"So wait that means yo..."

"A ghost? Yes that's right I'm a ghost. Thanks to Caboose...I'm telling you I'm gonna kill him one of these days I swear it." Church explained to Sora...not knowing himself that he's actually an A.I.

"A ghost?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said while freaking out.

End of Flashback

"Your the three guys who tried to attack me in that jungle!" Tex said furiously while aiming her battle rifle at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"That's weird I don't remember being in a jungle or attacking a woman wearing black power armor either." Sora said while pondering on the whole situation.

"Me either!" Donald agreed.

"Gwarsh maybe we did but forgot?"

"Nah I would've remembered getting beat up by a chick in black armor." Sora said, scoffing off Goofy's theory.

"What did you find, Tex?" Dante asked the freelancer while ignoring Sora and the others.

"Well, O'Malley's holed up in this castle. He's been fortifying his defenses for a few days now, and he's got some help, one of those religious nuts you guys picked up." Tex said referring to the Red and Blue Battle Creek Grunts.

"Oh, I like them. They were funny."

"Caboose, they tried to kill you because of a flag." Tucker reminded the blue rookie.

"I try not to remember the bad things about people."

"That's all they tried to do, there were no good things." Tucker once again reminded Caboose.

"That's okay. I have a really bad memory-wow look, a library!" Caboose said after noticing the library they were in.

"Great that means we also have to fight with a religious nut job!" Sora said sarcasticly.

"Hey I fight nut jobs all the time." Dante informed Sora.

"As long as I don't have to repent to some flag we're good...right?" Donald asked his teammates.

"Donald don't be crazy no one is gonna make us worship some flag." Alan assured the mage.

"Oh well then you guys are in for a surprise." Tucker told everyone.

"Oh and shut up Caboose. What's yer plan, Tex?" Sora asked the freelancer.

"Well first we have to breach the library." Tex started to explain her plan.

"Oh. I love breaching!" Caboose told everyone randomly.

"Then, we have to get past another library."

"Two libraries? Some people are so materialistic." Donald said while listening to Tex's plan.

"The second library leads to the Castle Chapel, and a void on one of the bricks walls. After that, we have to pass the gun turrets."

"And then we attack O'Malley." Sora said after listening to the plan.

"No. That's when we plant, this." Tex said while pointing at the large brown bomb.

"...We're planting a volleyball." Caboose said randomly.

"It's not a ball, it's a bomb." Tex corrected the blue idiot.

"We're planting a volleybomb?" Caboose asked with a stupid look behind his visor.

"Whose gonna carry it?" Sora asked Tex.

"Surely ain't gonna be me!" Donald informed everyone.

"I've scouted a location inside the castle where we can set it off and take the whole place down. I marked the spot with a big X."

"You scouted it." Tucker told Tex.

"Yeah."

"If you got past the two libraries, the gun turrets, and made it all the way in to the castle, why didn't you just plant the bomb then instead of putting a big X on the floor?" Tucker asked Tex curiously.

"...I can't carry it."

"What?" Sora said puzzled.

"What was that?" Donald asked Tex.

"It's too heavy, okay? You happy?" Tex asked everyone.

"Yeah kinda." Sora remarked.

"I need one of you idiots to carry it. I don't have the upper body strength to move it on my own."

"See, girls act like they're so tough, but the first time they need someone to move a couch, who do they call." Tucker quipped after listening to Tex.

"Here, this thing doesn't look so heavy, let me t-yooo that thing ain't movin'!" Sora said after trying to pick up the bomb.

"Let me try h'yuck!" Goofy said, he manages to lift it up a bit but the weight of the bomb caused him to drop it on his foot. "Ow!" Goofy said while rubbing his foot.

"Aw phooey you're both weak." Donald said while trying to lift it up only to struggle.

"Weak huh?" Dante said while smirking.

"Its no problem just need a little muscle." Donald said while rolling up his sleeves and spitting on his hands. He used all his might to lift the bomb. He succeeded as he raised it up in the air. However he couldn't hold it any more as the bomb dropped on his head and a big lump could be seen coming out of his head while he looked at some animated stars.

Everyone just looked at Donald...

"Gwarsh Donald how many fingers am I holding?"

"No Walt Disney I don't wanna be the sidekick to Mickey Mouse!" Donald said in a dazed like fashion.

"I can carry it." Caboose told everyone.

"I guarantee you'll need two people." Tex informed everyone.

"No it's true, he's got crazy strength. Church and I think it's God's way of compensating." Tucker told Tex.

"See..." Caboose said while lifting the bomb.

"Great Paul's Bunyan, he's like an ox." Sora said after watching Caboose lift the bomb.

"But I have no horns...or lumberjack friends."

"Please Caboose don't remind me of lumberjacks!" Alan told the blue rookie while shivering.

"Come on, no way it can be that bad. Let me give it a-" Sora said while standing near Caboose.

Caboose hands over the bomb to Sora, who promptly drops it...

"Wheaugh! Hugh. Okay, you can carry it." Sora told Caboose while kneeling on one knee and panting.

"What the hell Sora you already tried to carry it!" Donald informed the Keyblade Master.

"Whatever." Sora told Donald.

"Come one lets get going, I don't wanna miss the latest update on Egypt." Alan told everyone.

"Whats going on in Eygpt?" Dante asked the writer.

"Uh nothing interesting to you."

"No, no tell me, maybe I'll be interested."

"No you'll be bored with it, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"OK."

"Screw that I wanna hear about Egypt!" Sora demanded...forgetting about the current task at hand. Because that's how his mind works reader.

"Well...ah a lot of people in Eygpt are soo pissed off right now that they're killing each other." Alan said even though he stretched it a bit.

"Dammit why aren't we there? Instead we have to play Dungeons and Dragons over at some Final Fantasy and Disney crossover world!" Tucker complained.

"Why the hell do you wanna be in a country that doesn't like Americans...or Jews." Donald asked Tucker.

"It's better then kicking Moogles, riding Chocobos, and playing with trading cards!" Tucker told Donald.

"You know what? Yeah go to Egypt so you can stay away from me you damn Blue!" Donald said while fuming.

"YYYEEESSS! Hot Egyptian women here I come!" Tucker said with excitement.

"Alright, then we'll storm in there, blow up O'Malley, leave Tucker and Caboose for dead, and maybe find some clues about what happened to Church and Jacobs." Sora said while ignoring Tucker.

"You know your friend reminds me of Quagmire from Family Guy." Dante said, "Except he's actually funny and not blue."

"At least he's not like Herbert from Family Guy. But yeah I agree..." Sora told Dante.

"So wheres the first library?" Caboose asked stupidly.

"Were already in the first part of the library Caboose! Pay attention damn you!" Donald told the blue moron.

"Lets get going and kill O'Malley already." Sora told everyone.

"Yeah your right! I'm missing TIVO." Dante told Sora.

"Oh man I'm going to see if there's a hot librarian I can bang! See ya!"

"Get back here Tucker I don't remember saying you could leave!" Alan yelled at Tucker while pointing his pistol at him.

Moments later Caboose can be seen holding the bomb in front of Sora, for no particular reason...

"No, no, what're you doin'? Don't lift with your legs, your back's the strongest muscle in your body. And look man, your knees aren't even locked, how do you expect to stand up straight? Come on, put your groin in to it. And stop exhaling on every lift. The goal is to hold your breath as long as possible. Under stress, the body produces all the oxygen it needs. Herrrr. Groin it out. " Sora explained to Caboose.

"Can't I just pick this up when we are ready to go?" Caboose asked Sora.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Sora told Caboose.

Caboose drops the bomb almost making a crack on the floor...

"Ahhhh..."

"Okay, we're ready to go!" Tex informed everyone.

"Crap." Caboose said sadly.

"Sora why did you try to sound like the Red's Sargent?" Tucker asked Sora.

"The hell if I know...ask the writers Blue-Tard!" Sora snapped at Tucker.

"You know this makes want to say what are my top 10 favorite dogs, but because I want to get out here I'll just go to Number 1…Brian Griffin." Alan said while pointing to a short white and black dog standing up with his two feet and holding a martini in his hand.

"Uh do I know you?" Brian asked Alan before leaving.

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE I DON"T EXIST!" Alan yelled at Brian.

"OK that was more random then Caboose. WTF Alan?" Sora said with an anime styled sweat drop on his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, listen up cock bites. If we're gonna invade the rest of this castle, we need a good gameplan. I have got two options we can use. Number one, we all run straight at the base in a single file line, screaming at the top of our lungs. The enemy will be so flabberghasted, by the time they have a chance to regroup, we'll already be further into the castle. " Sora explained part of his plan.

"Dude stop talking like the Red's sergeant seriously!" Tucker told Sora.

"I said shut the fuck up Tucker! If you have a problem with it then take it up with the writers!" Sora yelled at Tucker.

"Why is Mr. Pirate guy here Tucker? " Caboose asked Tucker while still holding the bomb.

"Oh yeah right, they're not gonna get surprised, they're just gonna start mowing us down." Tucker informed Sora.

"That's the inherent beauty of the single file line. They can only kill the person in front. So if we order from least important to most important, with Tucker being in the front and me being in the back, then we just might make it through. " Sora explained to Tucker and everyone else.

"Don't you think Caboose should be in the back, since he's the one carrying the bomb?" Donald asked Sora.

"Nope, Caboose is in front of me. We need someone in back who can objectively evaluate how the plan is working." Sora told Donald with a smug look and pointing at himself.

"How're you gonna know if it's not working?" Tucker asked Sora curiously.

"If Caboose dies, I'll know we're in trouble, and immediately abort. Plus that'll be one less Blue we have to worry about! " Sora told everyone with an evil look on his face.

"I think that's a good plan." Caboose said while still holding the bomb.

"Sora while that's the most retarded idea I've ever heard, I just wanted to thank you for not putting me in front of the line." Donald told Sora.

"Don't get misty, Francine. We'll have already killed you and used your corpse to jam up the turrets...which is for clobbering me when I was a Heartless. I think we can all agree given our current situation, it's the perfect plan." Sora told everyone while smiling and putting his arms behind his head.

"..." Everyone just stares at Sora without saying a word.

"Alan stop making him say those lines!" Donald said as Alan could be seen typing on his laptop.

"What?" Alan asked Donald with confusion.

"Okay, well let me tell you about my other plan. Using parts from the Warthog-" Sora started to explain.

"I'm hoping you've got a better idea. " Donald told Tex.

"We build what I like to call The Blue Cannon." Sora told everyone.

"Hoh man..." Tucker said with a sigh.

"Utilising the power of the Blue Cannon, we make a Blue-sized hole in the inner walls of the castle. Or we paint it a very disgusting color." Sora explained to everyone cheerfully.

Suddenly the Red vs Blue theme could be heard playing...

"Why does that music sound so familiar." Tucker asked himself out loud.

The music came from Alan 's laptop. Alan is on YouTube watching Red vs Blue episode 47: It's a Biological Fact. Alan could be heard laughing.

"Tex: What took you guys so long to get here? Simmons: There's six of us, and this is only a three seater jeep. Half of us had to sit on someone else's lap. Donut: It was a great road trip. My favorite part was when Grif tried to change gears, and he accidentally. Grif: Hugh, please, let's not tell the story. Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?" Grif, Tex, Donut, and Simmons said from Alan's laptop.

"Heheheh, this is better then the last episode." Alan said while laughing.

"You guys have your own TV series?" Sora asked Tucker.

"No we have our own internet web series...were famous!" Tucker corrected Sora.

"And were a property of Rooster Tooths!"

"That's Rooster Teeth Productions Caboose!" Tucker corrected Caboose.

"Awkward!" Sora said calmly.

"You're just jealous!" Tucker told Sora.

"At least I have my own video game series!" Sora snapped back at Tucker.

"Yeah but we're part of a popular video game series only exclusive to the Xbox, a console that your game series hasn't been a part of. Oh man that's a burn." Tucker told Sora.

"Actually Tucker the first two Halo games are also on PC and MAC!" Alan corrected Tucker.

"Dammit!" Tucker swore.

"Alright ladies let's get going I don't wanna spend any longer in here with you lot then I have to! So quit you're bitching and get your asses moving...double time!" Tex told Sora and the Blues while reloading her battle rifle.

"Trust us, we've been trying to get rid of these Blue bastards for 4 years now!" Donald told Tex.

"She means let's get out of this room Donald! And why did I have a Southern accent earlier? Great now my vocal chords hurt!" Sora told the mage before running further into the library killing any Heartless that appeared in front of him.

"You aren't a blue are you?" Donald asked Tex.

"No she's a Freelancer hired by us to get our flag back from the Reds." Tucker told Donald while firing his battle rifle at the Heartless that appeared around Sora. And missing every shot on purpose...

"Hey wheres my bitch ass ex-boyfriend and Jacobs anyway?" Tex asked Tucker while firing her battle rifle at the Heartless and actually hitting them.

"Um...in the past. We think the Reds might be with Riku!" Tucker said while reloading and firing at more Heartless and missing again. But he did manage to hit...

"AAAWWW SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE FUCK HIT ME?" Sora yelled after Tucker accidentally hit him in the right leg with his battle rifle.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose told Sora while following the young teen out of the library while still holding the bomb.

"TUCKER!" Sora shouted at the pervert.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker said. Just ignore him reader...

Moments later Sora and the Blues ran through the library but Caboose walked with the bomb and slaughtered every Heartless that appeared. Sora now limping on one leg slashed through the shadows with his Keyblade, Alan used his gun and flashlight, Dante used Ebony and Ivory, Donald cast magic, Goofy used his shield, Tex used grenades and her battle rifle, and Tucker used his battle rifle but missed every shot. About three hours later they slowly climbed up the staircase before arriving in the Castle Chapel. A dark void could be seen on the back brick wall parallel from where everyone is standing. A giant X could be seen in the middle of the Castle Chapel.

"Caboose there's the X!" Sora told Caboose while limping towards the dark void.

"Looks like X marks the spot huh guys?" Dante asked his allies with a chuckle.

"They're we go spiky haired kid!" Caboose said after putting the bomb on the X that Tex made earlier. A red countdown then appeared on the bomb. Caboose then equipped his battle rifle.

"OK lets get the fuck out of here!" Sora said while limping through the dark void.

"Right behind you Sora!" Alan told the teen before entering the dark void behind him.

"Same here." Dante said before entering the dark void.

"Come on Goofy let's go! If were lucky the Blues will die in here after the bomb goes off!" Donald said before jumping through the dark void.

"Coming Donald!" Goofy told Donald before entering the dark void. Leaving the Blues and Tex by themselves.

Moments later Tex, Tucker, and Caboose can be seen by themselves in the Castle Chapel with the bomb. Suddenly Two figures appeared on a makeshift balcony above the Blues and Tex. A red Spartan wearing Mark VI power armor and a brown Mark VI helmet can be seen behind two turret guns. Suddenly a purple armored Spartan wearing Mark VI power armor appeared between the other two soldiers. The purple armored soldier can be seen holding a rocket launcher. Before the Blues and Tex knew it the doors leading to the Castle Chapel slammed shut and they were surrounded by 8 brown Spartan soldiers wearing Mark VI power armor and carrying plasma rifles. Tex managed to locate a sniper rifle after they entered the room earlier.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I finally have you fools alone and trapped! And after I deal with you I'll then deal with that blasted Keyblade Master! And his Disney allies..." O'Malley said while aiming his rocket launcher at Tex, Tucker, and Caboose.

"Give it up O'Malley your finished!" Tex told O'Malley while aiming her sniper rifle at him.

"You fools don't stand a chance against my robot army that Lopez has built me!"

"How did he build a robot army if he has no arms or hands?" Tucker asked puzzled while aiming his battle rifle at the red armored soldier.

"He's very determined!" Doc said through O'Malley.

"Shut up you fool! OBLIVION IS AT HAND!" O'Malley yelled.

"Aww crap...I forgot about Doc!" Tucker said disappointed after hearing Doc's voice.

"NOW ATTACK YOU FOOLS!" O'Malley ordered his minions...or the only ones he had left after the first story. He lost contact with Wyoming three days ago. While firing rockets from his rocket launcher at Tucker, Caboose, and Tex.

"Si!" Lopez said before firing his turret gun. How you may ask reader? Who knows...

"The flag is on our side! Death to all the nonbelievers!" The red armored soldier known as the Red Zealot yelled while firing at the Blues and Tex with his turret gun.

"CHARGE!" All of Lopez's robots said before moving very slowly and shooting very slowly at Tucker, Tex, and Caboose.

"Hyeah, headshot! " Tex said after hitting Lopez's head with her sniper rifle.

"The flag rejects you infidels!" The Red Zealot says while firing his turret at our so called main heroes. Who just dodgerolled out of the way of the turret gun's bullets.

"Tucker shoot your fucking gun already!" Tex told the cyan soldier while reloading her sniper rifle.

"Oh right!" Tucker said before firing his battle rifle at the very slow robots. But then missing and running out of ammo for his gun. He then switched to his SMG but that had no ammo it it either.

"Uh Tucker please come quick...I don't think the robots like me!" Caboose told Tucker while shooting the robots with his battle rifle and meleeing any that got too close.

"Not right now Caboose I'm out of ammo...and grenades! What is that? Hoaho, what the hell is this? " Tucker said before noticing an object under the balcony that O'Malley and the Red Zealot are under. After dodgerolling out of the way of the bullets and rockets Tucker picks up the object.

"I'm pinned down, I need assistance!" Tex said while hiding behind a nearby pillar for cover.

"Hey asshole." Tucker told the Red Zealot after managing to find a way to stand next to him without being spotted. Tucker then pulled out a metallic like tube and then flicked it while holding it in his right hand. A glowing blue shaped blade split in the middle then formed around the metallic handle. Tucker like in the last story got his energy sword back. Even though it's not the same one as before...

"Heuh? "

Tucker then steps forward and slices the Red Zealot in the groin, sending him flying off the balcony to land on the ground below, on his face. Tucker then jumps off the balcony and regroups with Tex and Caboose. Who are currently surrounded by the robots Lopez made.

"My quest is over...I can see the flag...It's so, flappy...Hegh-bleahhhh!" The Red Zealot said before dying.

"Tucker get over here quick!" Tex yelled at Tucker while firing her battle rifle at the robots as they got closer to her and Caboose.

"This is all you and your rock's fault Tucker! I wish Church was here..." Caboose said while kneeling down on one knee near Tex and firing his battle rifle at the robots.

"Quit busting my balls you two...I'm doing the best I can! Jeez..." Tucker said before sneaking up on one of the robots from behind. He then jammed his energy sword through it's back and lifted it a few inches off the ground. Tucker then slammed the robot face first on the hard floor. He then grabbed the plasma rifle the robot had before standing right by Tex and Caboose.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Tex asked Tucker after noticing his energy sword.

"I dunno, I found it under the balcony. Pretty cool. Look what I can do." Tucker told Tex while swinging the sword in the air.

"Hey, you wanna trade it for the sniper rifle?" Tex asked Tucker.

"No thanks, I'm good." Tucker said while playing with his new sword.

"Here robots you can have the spiky haired kid's present I was gonna give to him!" Caboose said before throwing three plasma grenades at the robots.

"Un arañ-" One of the robots said before it was blown up by a plasma grenade. Translation: Hey! A spid-

"Great job Caboose there's only four let now!" Tex said while firing at the last four robots with her battle rifle.

"Hey Caboose throw some more grenades at them!" Tucker told Caboose.

"Sorry Tucker I don't have anymore!" Caboose said while firing his battle rifle at the last four robots.

"Well now what?" Tucker said while standing still with his sword still in his hand.

"Keep shooting you cock bites!" Tex told Tucker while reloading her battle rifle.

"Attack!" One of the robots said before being shot in the head and torso by a bunch of blue bolts of plasma from Tucker's plasma rifle. Which he held in his left hand since he was currently holding his sword in his right.

"Damn this thing overheats fast! What the fuck is this anyways? It doesn't look like a human made weapon at all!" Tucker said while inspecting the plasma rifle.

"Who cares just use it and stop bitching!" Tex said before shooting another robot in the head with her battle rifle. Causing a bullet to go straight through the golden visor.

"Alright only two more left!" Tucker said while firing the plasma rifle in his left hand.

"Tucker what do we do about the bomb?" Caboose asked Tucker before switching to his SMG and shooting another robot in the torso with it.

"Alright only one more left!" Tex told Tucker and Caboose while reloading her battle rifle.

"Shit...I'm out of ammo or whatever this thing uses! Guess I'll just use my sword." Tucker said before tossing the empty plasma rifle on the ground.

"Oh no Tucker he's getting closer!" Caboose said while switching to his battle rifle.

"I got this!" Tucker said before running and lunging at the robot with his energy sword. Slicing the robot in half with one quick motion of the glowing alien sword.

"Great job Tucker! Where's the evil doctor though?" Caboose asked Tucker after noticing O'Malley and Lopez were both gone.

"Looks like O'Malley got away...again!" Tex told Tucker and Caboose before walking towards the bomb.

"What do we do about the bomb? We cant let it explode...will all die!" Tucker told Tex while playing with his sword. Yuffie's kunai can still be seen on his back.

"Don't get your panties in a wad there Barbie! I've got this..." Tex said before kneeling down and disabling the bomb. NO reader I don't care if it wasn't possible in season 3...it is NOW!

"Oh good now we wont explode...like Tucker's pants! Whatever that means..." Caboose said with a sigh of relief.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" Tex told the pervert while aiming her battle rifle at him.

"So uh now what?" Caboose asked Tex and Tucker with a bored look on his face.

"We wait for Sora and the others to get back." Tex told Caboose.

"Couldn't we just follow them? It's not like we have anything better to do!"

"By all means Tucker if you wanna fight a bunch of shadows so badly go right ahead! But I'm staying here and guarding this bomb! I don't need our enemies to find it and use it against us!"

"On second thought I think I'll stay...I'm sure Sora and the others are doing a great job on their own!"

"Uh Tucker...I have to go to the bathroom!" Caboose told Tucker.

"Dammit Caboose we told you to go before we left Castle Oblivion!"

"Well now I have to go really badly!"

"Caboose you'll just have to hold it till Sora gets back." Tex told the blue rookie.

"...OK!"

"So you from around here baby?" Tucker asked Tex while putting his left arm around her waist.

"One more remark like that Tucker and I'll break every bone in your body...and then take your sword!" Tex told Tucker while meleeing the butt of her sniper rifle on his visor.

"Ouch...son of a bitch!"

"Gee I wonder what the spiky haired kid is doing?" Caboose asked randomly out loud.

Meanwhile with Sora and Co over in the dark void...

"So what are we looking for Dante sir?" Goofy asked the demon hunter.

"Some witch who can transform into a dragon, last I checked she was trying to capture that smoking hot princess for some reason. "

"A dragon? Damn I knew I should've stayed home instead." Donald said while walking.

"Oh come on it isn't so bad, I 'll kill her before she does though. " Dante told everyone.

"I agree with Dante, nothing can kill us remember?" Sora reminded everyone.

"If we re gonna fight a dragon, I may have to sit this one down. I 'm sure my pistol and flashlight will be useless. " Alan informed everyone.

"I heard she uses darkness or whatever as her power, so maybe your flashlight will be useful." Dante told Alan.

"I just hope the Blues are getting killed right about now. " Sora said while thinking about the Blues dying.

"Hey if were lucky they'll be blown to smithereens." Donald said with high hopes.

Just then Maleficent could be seen in the dark void waiting for the Beast, except for the fact that Caboose killed him earlier...because he's a moron reader. Sora readied his Keyblade, Dante took out his sword Rebellion, and pointed it at the witch. Alan took his pistol and flashlight. Donald took out his staff, and Goofy took out his shield.

"Who are you fools, where's the Beast? " The witch asked Sora's group.

"Sorry he's taking a permanent nap, we came in his place." Dante informed Maleficent.

"I see, well looks like he won 't be here to rescue his love 's heart. " The witch told Sora.

"What...what are you talking about? What did you do to her?" Sora asked the witch while pointing his Keyblade at her.

"Why I took her heart, if you want it back your gonna have to defeat me. "

"We're not really after her heart, we just came here to kill you and find the exit. That's how it works." Dante told Maleficent.

"That and possibly have sex with her...not sure about you guys but I could defiantly go for a blow job right about now. Killing Heartless for days and nights can get pretty boring. " Sora told everyone.

"You dare to challenge me? Pitiful fools!" Maleficent told Sora and his party members.

"I pity the fool! " Donald said, everyone just looked at him.

"What?" Donald said awkwardly.

Maleficent then raised her staff, and was surrounded by an aura of green fire. Dante immediately ran to her with his sword in his hands. He jumped into the air and slashed down on Maleficent, however he couldn't stop her transformation as she grew 100 feet tall, but awkwardly not into a dragon. She grew fat, and her arms shorten and grew a small tail, her skin became green and purple and had a more hideous face. Maleficent was now different then before, as she looked a lot more like Barney the Dinosaur? A more hideous and evil looking version of Barney the Dinosaur that is...

"Hell I'd still hit it! " Sora said after watching Maleficent turn into Barney the Dinosaur.

"I must've done something to change her appearance when I tried to kill her." Dante said while scratching the back of his head.

"Why the hell does she look like Barney the Dinosaur? " Alan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I love you! You hate me! Were a great big dysfunctional family! With a great big stab in a back and a kiss of death from me to you! Won't you say you hate me to?" Maleficent sang in a maniacal evil way.

The battle began as Donald, and Goofy turned into cards. Dante and Sora charged at Maleficent 's Barney form, while Alan aimed his pistol at her face. Dante repeatedly slashed at Maleficent 's foot, while shooting Ebony and Ivory at her face. Sora slashed at her other foot several times and cast Fiagra. Alan shot his pistol at Maleficent 's face three times before reloading. Dante and Sora ran at each other, Dante gave Sora a boost into the air as Sora slashed at Maleficent 's stomach. Maleficent fiercely stomped on Dante and Sora, knocking them a few feet away. Dante got up, so did Sora, as he ran fast to Maleficent, he jumped on her tail as he lodged his sword into it. Red blood can be seen oozing from Maleficent 's tail as she roared in pain. She wagged her tail very fast as Dante jumped off Maleficent with his sword, and used his Coyote-1 Shot Gun on her. Dante popped in several shot gun shells and fired away at Maleficent 's face. Sora slashed at her tail several times, he then cast a Blizzard spell at her. Sora then used a Goofy card as Goofy smacked at Maleficent with his shield. Goofy disappeared as Sora ran up to Maleficent again and slashed at her feet . Alan used his pistol on Maleficent 's tail where he fired six rounds before reloading. Sora then ran up to a platform and jumps on it. The platform carrying Sora then flew to Maleficent's face, he stabbed her in the face with his Keyblade. He then slashed her several times before the platform took Sora to her back. Dante entered Devil Trigger mode where his appearance became more demonic and red. He slashed at Maleficent 's feet very swiftly and unleashed rounds of bullets on her head at lightning speed. Sora slashed at Maleficent 's back 6 times before the platform took Sora back to the floor. Maleficent then jumped down on the floor creating a shockwave that sends everyone to the wall. Maleficent then breathed green fire at Sora, Dante, and Alan. Sora, and Dante dodgerolled, while Alan sprinted to the left. He soon tired out after 5 seconds. Sora got Donald 's card, as Donald cast a Thunder spell, and then gave Sora, Dante, and Alan a med-kit. Donald then disappeared seconds later. Dante then took out a briefcase called Pandora 's box, which can release up to 666 weapons. The box first became a turret gun as Dante released thousands of bullets at Maleficent's head. Sora ran back to Maleficent as she breathed more fire at Sora while trying to endure Dante 's assault. Sora dodgerolled out of the way and performed strike raid at Maleficent 's head. Alan fired his pistol six more times at Maleficent's tail. Dante then put away Pandora 's box, as he swiftly ran up to Maleficent. Within a few feet of the her, he jumped at skyscraper length and lodged his sword at her head. Maleficent screamed in pain as Dante jumped at the back of her head, and lodged his sword again at her neck. More blood engulfed Maleficent's face as Dante dropped to the floor. Sora took the opportunity and slashed at Maleficent several times at the tail. Dante used Pandora 's box and soon became engulfed in a pod that had several silos on its sides. Dante shouted incoming as a swarm of missiles hit the Barney rip off. Maleficent then roared in pain as she fell to the ground. Due to her massive size Maleficent could barely move, as Sora got on another platform as the platform floated above Maleficent. With his Keyblade in both hands, Sora dropped from the platform and stabbed Maleficent in the stomach. A White blinding light could be seen as Maleficent disappeared.

Belle's heart then appeared in midair in front of the group seconds later after Donald and Goofy reappeared. Belle then materialized after the room was engulfed by a flash of white light from her heart after it reappeared...

"Blow it out you're ass!" Sora said while giving Maleficent the middle finger.

"Whew what a fight." Dante said while resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Alright let's go see if the Blues died yet! " Sora said before leading everyone back to the Castle Chapel.

"This fight is bloodier then Kratos starting a bar fight." Donald said randomly.

Cut to Kratos getting drunk at a bar...

Kratos could be seen sitting at the bar, drinking a mug of beer, he had already drank 20 pints of beer earlier.

"So I said to her, bitch I 'm going to stick this sword up your ass if you don 't get in my bed now. " Kratos said to the other customers.

"That's nice sir." The bartender said while cleaning a glass mug with a white rag.

"Oh wait did you hear the story of how I killed the Kraken only using a spoon, yeah you should have seen his face, he was terrified. "

"Sir you told us that story a thousand times now, so yes!" The bartender told Kratos.

"But you didn 't hear the part when I ripped his tentacle and used it to ra-" Kratos said before being interrupted.

"Sir I think you had enough." The bartender announced.

"Enough, I 'll let you know when I had enough!" Kratos said before taking out his blades of Athena and stabbing the bartender in the gut. He then punched one of the patrons of the bar off his bar stool.

"Hey!" The guy said before punching someone else.

"Come on I 'll kill ya all!" Kratos said before proceeding to slash everyone with his blades. Blood then splattered across the walls all over the bar.

Back to Hallow Bastion

"Hey Alan what are you doing on your laptop?" Sora asked the writer.

"Using Facebook now, I 'm gonna send my friend Barry pictures of my adventures with you guys especially about fighting Barney. Also updating my status to just killed Barney the Dinosaur. "

"Hey can I use your laptop to download porn? " Sora asked Alan eagerly.

"Hell no! "

"Mind getting the number to Pizza Hut so I can order a box? " Dante asked Alan.

"Hell no, its my laptop and ah crap its out of power again. Gotta recharge it. " Alan said while recharging his laptop.

Sora and the others then went through the dark void and ended up back in the Castle Chapel. And to their surprise found the Blues still alive. Along with dead robots scattered everywhere along with the Red Zealot. The two turret guns on the balcony can also be seen destroyed as well. Tucker now with his sword and Tex with a sniper rifle can be seen standing in front of them. Caboose can be seen standing in the middle of the room nearby the now disarmed bomb.

"How are you and Caboose not dead? " Sora asked Tucker with a disappointed look on his face.

"Cant you morons do anything right? Don't you know dying is easy but comedy is hard? " Donald told Tucker.

"I know right!" A voice said out of nowhere taunting Donald, it was Deadpool.

"Fuck! " Sora said while facepalming himself.

"Dammit! " Donald swore after throwing his hat on the ground.

"Not this douchebag again! " Tucker said while playing with his new sword.

"You know what I hate more than anything? BLUE! These Blue demons from Hell are here to make my life a living Hell. All I want is for these Blue demons is to disappear, gone, vanish from the pages of time. Why I must spend everyday with these Blues? The color Blue is the Devil's color, anyone using Blue is a demon! I hate BLUES! " Donald ranted like an angry fanboy on the internet.

"I thought red was the Devil's color? " Sora said while pondering Donald's words.

"It is!" Dante told Sora.

"Alright where the hell is the exit? " Sora said while looking for the exit door.

"Yeah where is the exit?" Donald said while looking around the room.

"I wonder what the Red's are doing? " Sora said pondering on what the Reds and Riku are currently doing.

"They are probably trying to find a way out of the castle with the silver haired kid. " Caboose told Sora.

"What makes you say that? " Sora asked Caboose.

"Oh, I know all the details. They were wondering in the castle when the Sergeant came across Riku with his shotgun in his face. They also met a two tailed fox. Also Simmin and Gruff were there. " Caboose told everyone.

"Hmm, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that some of that is wrong. " Tucker deduced after listening to Caboose.

"How do you know all this Caboose? " Sora asked the blue armored rookie.

"Andy told me. "

"Andy, who's Andy? Are you, are you Andy? " Sora asked Tucker.

"I'm not Andy, I'm Tucker. " Tucker told Sora.

"Not, I know, what's your first name? " Sora asked the cyan soldier.

"Lavernius. " Tucker told Sora.

"Lavernius, well then who's this Andy g- wait a second...are you black? " Sora asked Tucker curiously.

"Me? "

"Yeah. "

"Does it matter? "

"No. I'm just curious. "

"Well if it doesn't matter then why are you curious? "

"I don't know, I guess that's just something I should have picked up on after all this time. "

"You know what else you should have picked up on? My fucking first name! " Tucker yelled at Sora but who is not black reader.

"Andy also told me that the silver haired boy and the Reds are also facing a purple robot who says mean things and gets angry." Caboose told everyone.

"Purple robot? WTF?" Sora said with an arched eyebrow.

"You know this castle would make a wonderful setting for a vampire novel." Alan told Sora.

"As long it isn't about Twilight, that stuff is so gay, real vampires don't sparkle." Sora told Alan.

"Ugh I hate Twilight, it mocks everything great about vampires. Plus it has bad writing, and no story. Who wants to read a bad story involving fake vampires that sparkle, and a bad love story that is designed to brain wash girls?" Alan explained to Sora.

"Not to mention the authoress wrote it because she couldn't have sex with vampires and werewolves in real life. Plus the main character is suppose to be a younger version of herself anyways. Stupid Twilight!" Sora said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Say you said that Church and Jacobs are in the past right?" Tex asked Tucker.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well lets hope they don't screw up the past and change the future. Well knowing Church I don't think he'll try to that, plus Jacobs is competent." Tex noted.

Meanwhile during the past with Church and Jacobs...

Church and Jacobs could been seen in Hollow Bastion during the events of Kingdom Hearts 1. Church and Jacobs have been following past Sora and their past selves for most of CoM with the intent of finding a way back to the future. At the moment though Church and Jacobs can be seen behind a pillar while watching Sora, Dante, and Beast fight Heartless.

"Are you sure it was a good idea not saving ourselves from jail?" Jacobs wearing his Mark V power armor and holding a rocket launcher while hiding behind a pillar asked Church.

"Now that you mention it, yes. It would've probably saved us from going to Nintendo Land. I still have nightmares from that place." Church said while hiding behind a pillar in his Mark V power armor while holding a sniper rifle.

Back to the present...

Later on Caboose, Tucker, and Tex can be seen standing near the bomb...

"This, is Andy. Andy this is Tex, and Tucker. Uh, the black one is Tex, and the other black one is Tucker."

"Andy's the bomb?" Tucker asked Caboose.

"Uhhh, Andy prefers the term Explosive American."

"Are you making fun of me?" Tucker asked Caboose.

"He told me all about what the Reds and the silver haired boy are up to. Didn't you Andy... "

"..." Andy didn't say anything.

"Yes. -and then we talked about, all our adventures, did you know that he used to know Sheila? Isn't that right Andy? "

"..." Andy again didn't respond to Caboose.

"Ehm, Caboose, are you hearing the bomb talk right now?" Tucker asked Caboose with a puzzled look on his face.

"Say something Andy. You are embarrassing me in front of my friends. " Caboose told the silent bomb.

"Caboose, I think you're losing it." Tex told the blue armored soldier.

"Also I wouldn't really call us 'friends,' we're more like acquaintances or, people who work with other people they hate. Like Sora..." Tucker told Caboose.

"Shut up you jerk!" Sora yelled at Tucker from across the room.

"I'm not the jerk, you're the jerk, jerk!" Andy yelled at Sora.

"You're trying to tell us that this bomb can talk?" Tucker asked Caboose.

"I'm not telling you that, he's telling you that."

"Yeah, and I'm standing right here. You can talk to me. " Andy told Tucker.

"If you could talk this whole time, then why didn't you just...wait, why'm I talking to a bomb? I'm not doing this." Tucker informed everyone.

"What, am I not good enough to talk to? Who do you think you are, some kind of too good to talk to a bomb type? "

"Maybe it's a good idea not to piss off the explosive device." Sora said after walking over to where the Blues were standing at.

"Whoa a talking bomb, looks like we finally found someone with a temper higher then Donald's." Dante told everyone.

"What are we suppose to do with a talking bomb?" Sora asked while scratching his head.

"I say we leave it behind." Donald told everyone.

"Try it and I'll make sure none of you leave alive! You bunch of shisnos..." Andy threatened Sora and his party members.

"Hey you can't call us shisnos...whats a shisno?" Sora asked Andy with confusion.

"YOU! You giant key wielding porcupine!" Andy snapped at Sora who was pissed off due to being turned off by Tex earlier.

"This reminds me of a situation of a bomb going off and no there was no Bomb Squad to stop it." Alan said randomly.

Cut away to some random city where police vans and helicopters surround a tall skyscraper. Inside the building is a pack of C4 with a countdown of 5 minutes.

"What do you mean the bomb squad is not coming?" A man said in a blue coat to his walkie talkie.

What the person on his walkie talkie said made him fumed...

"Lay offs? Are you telling me that this building and all the people in it are gonna explode in 5 minutes because the bomb squad was laid off? Damn I hate republicans! I can't believe they cut our bomb squad funding."

Cut back to Hollow Bastion...

"Hey Andy knock knock." Caboose told the bomb.

"Whose there?"

"I'm here."

"I already heard that one before." Andy said who seemed to be calm at the moment.

"I still don't want this bomb with us."

"Gwarsh Donald he doesn't look that bad."

"Fuck it somebody just grab it...maybe will have some use for it. In the mean time let's find that exit. I still have to find Riku...and hope he doesn't rape me!" Sora told his allies.

"I don't want that bomb, that chick with the black armor, or the Blues following us! Period!" Donald told Sora.

"Sorry Donald we don't have a choice." Sora told the mage.

"Why not its easy all we do is find the door, and BAM we're at Castle Oblivion without the Blues!"

"Did you forget about the psychotic ninja?" Sora asked the mage.

"Please he doesn't scare me!"

Just then Deadpool appeared behind Donald, he lean forward and said... "Boo! "

"Whaa!" Donald said before jumping on Goofy's back.

"Oh I needed that." Deadpool said before vanishing.

"OK everyone who is coming follow me! Everyone who is staying...just uh stay...I guess." Sora told everyone while summoning his Keyblade.

"Well since you guys are leaving, I'm gonna head that way see ya! Hopefully next time we meet you'll have your memories again!" Dante told Sora.

"Good bye." Everyone said except Tex, Andy, and the Blues.

As Dante walked along the corridor he could see Deadpool wearing a brown coat, brown hat, and tossing a quarter with his thumb Two-Face style.

"Hey there Deadpool, finally here to take me home?" Dante asked Deadpool.

"Yes, you've done a great job coming back, I'll make sure your paid higher then everyone else."

"Sweet! I need the money to pay the rent, and buy me more pizzas, strawberry sundaes and trips to the strip club." Dante said as he and Deadpool entered a dark portal on a nearby wall summoned by Deadpool.

"Alright Caboose grab Andy! Tex you coming with us?" Sora asked the black armored freelancer.

"Please say no!" Donald said while praying.

"I vote on no to...she'll just punch us while were sleeping!" Tucker informed Sora.

"Finally you say something right for once!" Donald told Tucker.

"I vote on shutting the fuck up and getting the hell out of here!" Andy said after Caboose picked him up.

"I agree with Andy." Alan told everyone.

"I want to be a cowboy!" Caboose said randomly.

"So what do you say Tex. You coming?" Tucker asked the freelancer.

"Sure...whatever!" Tex told Sora's group while reloading her sniper rifle.

"This is gonna be hell. I just know it." Donald told himself out loud.

Sora and his group then exited the Castle Chapel and went down the stairs and back to the library. They then ended up back in the castle's entrance where the water fountain is. During this time they fought more waves of Heartless and used more med-kits to heal themselves. Sora used a save point right before exiting the castle's gates to which the Blues and Tex stocked up on more ammo and grenades. They then spotted a white door where Beast's body was earlier. Sora used the Hollow Bastion card and were soon blinded by a white flash before ending up back at Castle Oblivion. Church 2.0 could be seen waiting for them while sitting in the driver's seat of the warthog.

|Floors 8-9 Interlude|

Once Sora's group enters the 8th Floor Exit Hall they notice the Riku Replica still in his dark mode from earlier. The Riku Replica notices them but doesn't turn around. Sora and the others stop dead in their tracks a few feet away from the Riku Replica.

"Take the hint...I told you to go home. I'll fuck you in the ass later."

"Not until I rescue you 'n Namine. And there will be no butt fucking!" Sora told the Riku clone.

"Who the hell is this homo?" Andy asked everyone.

"That's Riku, Sora's friend who had just been infected with the disease known as yoi." Alan informed Andy.

"Yeah which should be illegal. Kids just say no to yaoi!" Donald told Andy.

"First amendment buddy." Andy who is still being carried by Caboose told Donald.

"Dammit, and I'm not your buddy!" Donald told Andy.

"Want me to blow all of us to kingdom come?"

"...No!" Donald told Andy.

"I don't remember ever asking you to rescue me. Now go back home before I have to rape you again!"

"Did you forget? Kairi's there-waiting for us both to come home. And there will be no raping!"

"You're the one who forgot. I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door...Take care of Kairi. I should of raped you there and then...I'm sorry my love! But give it up. I'm not going back to the islands-for anything...not even you my one true lover and soul mate." Riku told Sora as a single tear rolled down his left cheek. If anyone should be crying reader it should be me...for having to write this.

"Uh this guy reminds me of the Red's pink guy who killed me, except he's preaching about rape too much." Tex told everyone while switching to her battle rifle.

"Yeah and remember how he killed you?" Tucker said while remembering Donut's really good throw with the plasma grenade.

"Remind me again, and I'll rip your head off, and give it to Church as a Birthday Present." Tex threatened Tucker.

"De ja Vu…" Tucker told himself out loud.

"It's not just for Kairi! What about the rest? And we are not a couple dammit...I'm straight! And I'm not sure about you anymore Riku..."

"You can have those losers. Already forgot 'em. And you're just trying to play hard to get my sweet!" Riku told Sora while smiling seductively.

"That's enough! I won't allow you're yoi infested body to infect the lives of others! I'm either going to destroy you Riku or purge you of you're yoi disease! Either way you're not going to leave this castle while infected!" Sora said while summoning his Keyblade Star Wars style while pointing it at the Riku Replica.

"What about you, Sora? Do you actually remember what they all look like? And don't forget to purge yourself...because I've already infected you!" Riku Replica told Sora while pointing and laughing at him.

"Of course I rememb-! OH MY GOD HE'S RIGHT...AAAWWW GET IT OFF ME!" Sora said after stop, drop, and rolling on the ground.

"I already want to purge myself from the disease known as Blueism." Donald announced to everyone.

"Same here." Alan agreed with Donald.

"Gwarsh that's some tough words." Goofy said after he looked up the words rape and purge with his dictionary.

"Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you-after awhile. It's

good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it, Sora. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Namine and making sure she doesn't touch you my love. Nothing else matters-not a thing. Well except fucking you in the ass...hard! " The Riku Replica said while getting a boner.

Sora looks at Riku and remembers when the two of them used to fight using wooden swords on the islands together...

"Hey...Riku...I think I'll jog your memory. And make sure I purge you of you're yoiness for sure this time!"

Sora readies his Keyblade. Riku snickers and summons his Soul Eater while licking his lips...

"Go ahead and try. I'll just make sure to rape you even harder this time...and actually succeed!" Riku Replica told Sora while winking at him.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Evil's sub...

Number 2 could be seen with his laptop as Scott walked by and was wondering what was he doing.

"Number 2 what the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what I've should've done back in the last story. You remember in Chapter 13 Zero to Blue, I was the host of that cup and I blackmailed Blue team to enter the games?"

"Uh yes, but why bother making them fight. They suck at shooting their guns, hell they couldn't shoot me when I was running away like a girl when I hosted the cup. Except for the green one..."

"You do have a point, however blackmail is blackmail. First I'm gonna post the cyan's love letter to the pink guy from Red team, then the threatening letter to the last president from Church. I actually found a threatening letter from Church to the new president."

"What does it say?"

"Dear new cock bite president. I don't buy into your hope and change BS you fed to the ignorant masses of voters in the last presidential election. The only difference between you and that idiot Texan is that you're a democrat, but each president turns out the same shit. Your not only gonna continue this damn war, but your gonna get rid of my paycheck! I demand that you take me home now or I'll (Censored), (censored), and (censored). You got that? Good. Sign Church of the Blue…not the stupid Red Army. P.S. Congratulations on beating that other guy. He was a douchebag..."

"Well that was a mouthful, but you do realize the rudest member of Blue team is in the past right?"

"Doesn't matter, Blue team will be a laughing stock at the end of the day."

"Like it isn't now?"

"Shut the fuck up Scott and go bother you're dad instead of me!"

Back to Castle Oblivion…

Back at Castle Oblivion Sora and Riku are sent back to the platform with white pillars on the outside after the Blues, Church 2.0, Donald, Goofy, Tex, the Red's jeep, and Andy turn into cards. Alan can be seen standing a few feet away from Sora and Riku. Both teens get in their fighting stances before rushing towards each other. They then clash with each other's blades causing electricity to form between each other...

**To Be Continued... **


	18. Looks Like It's Time to Kill

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 18: Looks Like It's Time to Kill **

**What? Did You Think He Was Gone Forever? **

**Only 10 more chapters left! **

"Hey everyone welcome back to Red vs Blue the Re: Chain of Memories Saga. As you already know this is where we answer reader 's questions. And joining me again is Alan. " Deadpool said from his secret location.

"Hi everyone. " Alan said while waving.

"So Alan any reviews that need answering? "

"Well we got a lot but only one gave us a question. " Alan said while on his laptop.

"And whats the question? "

"This one is from Venom 's Guardian he says, "Hey is Vile gonna fight Sora? Nice to see Dante back for one chapter! I hope he comes back in KH2. "

"Yes Vile will fight Sora at least once in CoM, but mostly fight him in KH2 along with the Reds which will be Sarge, Grif, and Simmons and the Blues. At the moment the weasels and Fat Bastard will be going after Sora and the Blues in CoM though. OK as you might have guessed chapters 17 and 18 are both Blue chapters due to the fact I screwed up the chapter list. So here 's another Blue chapter. Also yes Dante will be seen again in BBS, KH2, and Coded. "

"OK I 'm going back to Sora. " Alan told Deadpool be fore leaving the secret location.

"OK and be careful. " Deadpool said before teleporting out of the secret location.

Back to Castle Oblivion…

Back at Castle Oblivion Sora and Riku are sent back to the platform with white pillars on the outside after the Blues, Church 2.0, Donald, Goofy, Tex, the Red's jeep, and Andy turn into cards. Alan can be seen standing a few feet away from Sora and Riku. Both teens get in their fighting stances before rushing towards each other. They then clash with each other's blades causing electricity to form between each other...

Riku slashes through Sora's torso twice. He then uses his helm split move sending a dark blast from his Soul Eater at Sora. Sora then dodgerolls out of the way after getting hit. Riku then uses his helm split move again and jumps in the air causing dark energy to rise from the ground surrounding Sora. He then jumps in the air and brings his sword to the ground summoning more dark shockwaves. Before summoning more dark energy to rise from the ground. Sora then hits Riku in the head with his Keyblade using his stun impact move. He then stabs Riku through the chest his Keyblade. Sora then uses a Goofy card and Goofy then appears smacking Riku in the air with his shield. Sora then jumps in the air and brings his Keyblade down on the Riku clone causing the teen to lose a lot of blood. Goofy then vanishes a few seconds later. Riku then turns around and does an uppercut on Sora with his sword causing the young teen to lose a lot of blood.

"Sora dodgerolls out of harms way, but gets stabbed by Riku's sword. Sora will use a Goofy card to hit Riku." Alan said while typing the battle scenes.

Sora then dodgerolls out of the way but then gets stabbed twice in a row by Riku. Riku then horizontally slices Sora's abdomen. Sora then uses another Goofy card summoning the shield bearing dog. Goofy once again smacks Riku in the air with his shield before Sora jumps in the air and slices through Riku with his Keyblade. Goofy then brings his shield down on the silver haired teen causing him to hit the ground hard. Goofy then vanished yet again seconds later.

"Sora stabs Riku and retreats to use a med-kit to heal himself."

Sora then stabs Riku in the gut before running off and using a med-kit fully heal himself. Sora then started to dodgeroll out of the way as Riku started to chase him and swing his sword at him. The Riku finally managed to slash and hack at Sora in the back seconds later. He then sent some dark energy at Sora from his sword but missed the spiky haired teen. He then jumped in the air and sent two dark shockwaves towards Sora and then a bunch of dark energy to rise from the ground around the young teen. Riku then ran and lunged his sword at Sora hitting him twice. He then stabbed Sora two more times in the back. Riku then stabbed Sora in the gut before the spiky haired teen jumped back a few feet from the Riku clone. He then pointed his Keyblade at Riku before casting a Firaga spell at the silver haired teen. Hitting him in the face causing black soot to cover the young teen's face. Sora then cast a Blizzaga spell at Riku seconds later freezing the clone's face. The young teen then used another med-kit to heal himself fully again. Sora then stabbed, slashed, and hacked Riku's abdomen three times. Riku then sent another dark energy blast from his sword hitting Sora. Sora then stabbed Riku in the chest three times while bleeding from the gashes on his body. He then stabbed Riku in the gut, slashed him in the chest, and cut his face.

"Sora then kicks Riku in the gut, right before bringing his Keyblade down on him."

Sora then kicked him in the gut before bringing his Keyblade down on his head twice. Riku then lunged his sword through Sora before sending another energy blast at the young teen from behind him. Sora then cast a Fira spell at Riku only to burn his silver hair a little bit. Sora then cast a Blizzara spell at Riku freezing his face for a few seconds. Sora then used a med-kit to heal himself fully again. Riku then stabbed Sora in the back three times before Sora ran away. Sora then used a Donald card summoning Donald who used a Blizzard spell on Riku only to have it deflected by the teen and sent back at the mage. Donald then vanished seconds later. Riku then jumped in the air and caused three dark shockwaves to appear on the ground before summoning a group of dark energy around Sora. Riku then lunged his sword at Sora three times. Sora then stabbed Riku in the gut before jumping back a few feet away. He then lunged his Keyblade deep into Riku's abdomen before pulling it out. He then hacked and slashed Riku's chest four times.

"Sora will then use a Blue Card which will use Andy as a finisher."

Sora then dodgerolled out of the way before spotting a blue card in the middle of the platform with Andy on it. Sora then grabbed the card and held up above his head summoning Andy and Caboose by his side. Caboose can be seen holding Andy in his hands. Sora then instructed the blue soldier to place Andy on the ground and telling him to blow up. Caboose did so and then ran away from the bomb along with Sora. Riku noticed the two and ran towards them before noticing the bomb on the ground.

"Aww shi- " Was all the Riku Replica said before the whole platform was engulfed in a giant fiery explosion seconds later.

After the battle Sora levels up to level 30 and learns Magnet Spiral before being teleported back to Castle Oblivion with the Riku Replica. Alan, the Blues, Tex, Church 2-0, Andy, and the warthog then appear from card form seconds later. After the battle, Riku lays on foot on the ground, defeated. He uses his sword to get up.

"What are you waiting for you shisnos? Kill him already!" Andy yelled at Sora's group while Caboose still held onto him.

" Hmph. Too bad, Sora. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a damn thing."

"C'mon, Riku...Let's quit fighting-let's go help Namine."

"Together-right. So like you...Sora-you're always trying to worm

your way into my heart!" Riku told Sora while holding his sword to Sora's neck. "Hold on! When did I ever do that?" "Hmph, you forgot that, too? You never cared. It never mattered to you!" Riku told Sora before running into the next floor. "You won't push me away."

"Once you help Riku get his memories back, you'll be friends again in no ." Goofy told Sora as the two talked.

"Riku is so stubborn! Has he always been like that?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora's group leaves the Exit Hall. The scene switches to Namine in a white room. Axel and walks to her...

"Does it hurt, Namine? Watching your two childhood friends fight all

because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies." Axel told Namine while smoking another Cuban cigar.

Sora, Donald, the Blues, Church 2.0 in the warthog, Andy, Tex, and Goofy enter the Ninth Floor. Sora has his head down and and Goofy look at each other, worried...

" I don't get it. Riku and I-we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Namine out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have about stuff in the past, but..."

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other." Goofy told Sora. "Hm...I really thought so, too, but...maybe Riku doesn't..." Sora told Donald and Goofy.

"You can't give up. You're friends-tied together. Sora, Riku, and...What was her name?" Donald told Sora while trying to remember Kairi's name.

"Hm. It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Sora, we gotta hurry. bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him." Jiminy told Sora while standing on his shoulder.

"You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Riku...and Namine." Sora said while forgetting Kairi's name.

"It'll be real nice when you, Riku, and Namine can laugh together again." Goofy told Sora.

"Kai...Kai...Wak? That's weird. I can't think of her name." Donald said while trying to remember Kairi's name.

Sora takes out a card with a yellow and black atomic symbol on it. The door opens with a blinding white light engulfing the whole room. Before Sora's group knew it they ended up in a city. The city is L.A. and can be seen with destroyed cars, pay phones, apartment buildings, an underground subway, and a strip club called "Bootylicious Strip Club" nearby. A few strange creatures can be seen roaming around the city. They have brown fur, red eyes, brown mohawks, black boots, white tusks, torn blue shorts, blue uniform shirts with yellow letters that say "L.A.R.D.", kevlar vests, and double barreled shotguns in their hands. They are known as pig cops...

"Where the hell are we?" Tucker asked everyone.

"Looks like this place went through the apocalypse." Andy told everyone.

"Fuck that there's a strip club! See ya!" Sora told everyone before running towards said strip club.

"Oh finally a strip club!" Tucker said with excitement while holding his sword.

"I don't think anyone is in there Sora!" Alan told the Keyblade Master.

"Can't we just find the damn exit already?" Donald asked Sora.

"No! We just got here..." Sora told the mage.

"Well lets go inside guys." Tucker told everyone.

Once everyone went inside they saw three blond strippers wearing teal colored bra and panties. They could be seen dancing on three poles with a mirror behind them. Close by is a counter with a register on it. While tables and chairs can be seen near the stage where the strippers are at. Sora doesn't waste anytime sitting down on one of the chairs to watch the strippers.

"Shake it baby!" Sora told one of the strippers while holding up a 100 dollar bill in his right hand.

"Finally I entered heaven! Oh that's it baby do a stripie for the ol' Tuckie. Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

Suddenly a group of pig cops enter the strip club with shotguns in their hands. Ignoring the strippers since they don't attack women they surround Sora's group who are all sitting down watching the strippers. Sora's group at this time is unaware of the mutated alien bastards that are around them. Mostly Sora who is throwing munny at the three strippers hoping they'll show him their big hard nippled tits. While Tucker just sits by Sora and shouts perverted comments to the three babes.

"Hey uh Donald the cops are here." Goofy told Donald who was drinking a mug of beer he somehow found.

"Not now you big palooka I'm watching the girls strip!"

"OK I'm sure the cops will go to the Doughnut shop." Goofy told Donald.

"I don't remember seeing any cops. Take you're top off!" Sora yelled at one of the strippers.

"Yeah take it off." Tucker yelled.

"Kill the humans!" One of the pig cops told the others in a pig like language that consisted of squeals and oinks. While pressing his shotgun on the back of Sora's head.

"Oh hey look Tucker, piggies." Caboose told Tucker after noticing the pig cops.

"Wuh?" Tucker said before turning around in his seat and noticing one of the pig cops standing behind him.

"Hands up in the air!" Squealed one of the pigs.

"I'm pretty sure none of us speak pig." Sora said after noticing the pig cops.

"Maybe Caboose can." Donald suggested before drinking from his mug.

"Caboose isn't even smart enough to speak English...or Japanese!" Sora told Donald.

"Uh Sora do you hear someone coming?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I don't hear anything." Sora told Goofy.

"OK must be more cops h'yuck!" Goofy told Sora.

"Shut up so I can drink my alcohol in peace before we die!" Donald told Goofy.

"I thought you ate only Nachos?" Alan said while nearing for his pistol.

"You're right! Wheres my damn Nachos? I bet the Blues took them" Donald said before drinking the last of his mug.

Just then several of the pigs went to the floor, screeching in pain. Everyone turned around to see a muscular man wearing black sun glases, sporting blond hair, a red shirt with no sleeves, blue jeans, and aiming a desert eagle pistol in front of the pigs. It was Duke Nukem...

"Who wants some bacon, and eggs?" Duke Nukem quipped.

"Who the hell is that?" Sora said before standing up and summoning his Keyblade.

"Looks like a badass guy to me." Donald told Sora after getting up and equipping his staff.

"I'm about to get medieval on you're ass!" Duke told the pig cops before firing his desert eagle pistol at them.

"You know this reminds of the time I found my self in an argument with the Terminator from well the Terminator." Donald told everyone.

In a dark back alley Donald could be seen with a guy with with sun glasses, brown hair, muscular body, and a leather jacket. He could be seen holding a shotgun.

"Did you bring the nachos?" Donald said while wearing a brown coat that most people wear when they're doing shady things.

"Where is John Connor?" The Terminator demanded.

"Look for the billionth time I don't know where or who John Connor is. Now where is my Nachos you promised?"

"Where is John Connor?" Repeated the Terminator.

"Fuck it! I'll just go buy em at the grocery store." Donald said while walking away.

"...Where is John Connor?." Was all the Terminator could say.

Back with Sora and company...

"Let God sort them out!" Duke said after shooting the last remaining pig cops in the strip club.

"Hey this guy is kinda funny." Alan told everyone.

"Eh thanks Mr...?" Sora told Duke Nukem.

"The name's Duke Nukem, its badass."

"Oh man even his name is badass!" Donald told everyone.

"Sounds better then your girly name Sora." Tucker told Sora while playing with his sword.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" Sora told Tucker before hitting him with his Keyblade.

"Ow medic...but not Doc!" Tucker said while doubling over in pain.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey Duke can you find and kill the man with the bandana? Church 2.0 said after looking outside towards apartment building nearby.

In the building Snake can be seen behind a wall, apparently he was spotted by Church 2.0 from the window. He could be seen smoking...

"Damn that was close, almost as close as that time when Raiden wanted me to see his giant sausage, right before I shouted no and CQC'ed him."

"What the hell are you freaks doing here with my women?" Duke Nukem asked Sora's group.

"We came to score, so what?" Tucker told Duke.

"Shut the fuck up space moron! Power armor is for pussies!" Duke told Tucker while lighting a Cuban cigar in his mouth.

"Hey Alan what are you doing?" Sora said while he noticed Alan going near one of the pigs' corpse.

"Going to get one of their shotguns. I can't rely on a pistol forever." Alan said while picking up a shotgun from one of the pig cops' dead hand.

"Damn those alien bastards drank all my beer!" Duke said while reloading his pistol and noticing all of the beer in the strip club was gone.

"Well that's too bad, I could've use some." Alan said while secretly hiding some beer behind his back.

"Were those pigs really cops?" Tex asked Duke.

"They didn't look like cops, real cops eat doughnuts." Tucker informed everyone.

"They were cops till those alien bastards mutated them into pigs...now they're stealing my women and drinking my beer! NOW I'M PISSED OFF!" Duke said before kicking Tucker in the gut with his mighty boot sending him outside the strip club.

"Ouch." Tucker said after falling on the asphalt.

"Alright time to go to the subway...and get my chicks back!" Duke said before heading towards the subway.

On the way towards the Subway Duke and Sora's group fought and killed pig cops. Once they entered the subway Duke went towards the control room next to the entrance. He then used his mighty boot on the pig cop before shooting it in the head. Duke then pushed a button causing the train to roll down near the railroad tracks. Duke then walked towards a blue payphone nearby. He picked it up and dialed a number...

"Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!" A female British voice said over the phone.

"Lara is that you?" Duke asked over the phone.

"AAAWWW!" Lara said while orgasming over the phone before hanging up the payphone.

"Come on you space morons! What are you waiting for Christmas?" Duke told Sora's group before heading towards deeper into the subway.

Duke and Sora's group goes through the subway and kills pig cops and giant bipedal green lizard aliens. They then swim through bodies of water and killing giant brown brain like aliens with tentacles as they get deeper into the sewers/subway. During the trip Duke collects 3 crystals. Later on Duke uses the crystals to operate a time machine that the aliens were guarding. Duke and Sora's group enter the time machine as the whole room is engulfed by a white light. Sora's group is then sent back to Castle Oblivion...

|Floors 9-10 Interlude|

"Wow that was quick!" Sora told everyone.

"Better then waiting 2 years." Donald told Sora.

"Agreed!" Sora said while nodding.

"Where'd Riku go?" Donald asked while looking around the hallway. "Guess he must've finally got tired of fightin' with ya." Goofy told Sora. "I sure hope so." Sora told his two Disney comrades.

Suddenly before everyone could go forward Tex stopped them in their tracks.

"Alright you cockbites, we're gonna stop for a second now and get things straight." Tex told Sora's group.

"What the hell Tex? I'm leader of this party not you." Sora told Tex.

"I thought Church was the leader." Caboose said while still holding Andy.

"Well kid, I hate to break it to you, but I'm gonna take over this group."

"What? Over my dead body."

"I can arrange that." Tex said while cracking her knuckles.

"Dude the last thing you wanna do is make Tex angry." Tucker told Sora.

"Yeah she's a total bitch." Andy told everyone.

"Shut up Andy."

"Wait can we negotiate?" Sora said while trying to stay alive at the moment.

"Money always persuades her." Tucker informed Sora.

"Well if you pay me now, I can forget about taking over, and help you."

"How much do you want?" Donald asked Tex.

"1 million munny."

"One million?" Sora said out loud.

"Either that or I'm leader. Your call."

"Do we have a million munny?" Goofy asked Donald.

"We barely have half of that."

"What can we do?" Sora asked Donald

"Why don't you trade her a favour?" Tucker told Sora.

"Huh?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Have her do this for you, and then you guys owe her a favour. That's how these freelancers get stuff done, right?" Tucker asked Tex.

"That'll work. I'll help you, and then the three of you have to do something for me.

"Okay, we'll do it." Donald told Tex.

"Wait just a second. What would we have to do?" Sora asked Tex.

"It all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On, what I need. To do some future job."

"But, it could be anything."

"That's right, anything."

"...Like gay stuff?" Sora asked Tex.

"I have no idea."

"Well can we rule out the gay stuff?" Sora asked Tex.

"Sora I told you to stop going to Rule 34's website! Jeez..." Donald told the young teen.

"Whatever she accepts and you'll do her a job one day, can we please get this show on the road?" Andy asked Sora and the others.

"Maybe Riku doesn't want to fight with you anymore." Goofy told Sora.

"Careful! You never know where Riku might be hiding!" Donald told Sora.

"You know if it were up to me, I'll blow this place and these emos sky high." Andy told everyone.

"Then you'll be blowing us up to." Tucker told Andy.

"Well not every plan is perfect."

"I wonder how could a bomb talk anyway?" Sora pondered to himself out loud.

"You wanna get personal spiky haired kid?" Andy asked Sora.

"No I'm just curious that's all."

"That's how God made me, so get use to it."

"But Tex, made you Andy." Sora corrected Andy.

"Don't make me count to one, porcupine."

"You know Andy you remind me of a certain news commentator who used to work for NBC news."

"And whose that homeless man?"

"I can't say his name unfortunately."

"Hey Tex when we get to the next world wanna...drink some coffee?" Tucker asked, while trying to hit on Tex.

"Tucker just because I"m the only girl, doesn't mean you'll be hitting on me 24/7, now control your hormones or I'll do it for you."

"Yes mam."

"Woh hoh, looks like I'm not the only controlling bastard around here."

"Shut it Andy." Tex told Andy.

"Beep beep eep." Translation: I wonder where the bandana man is hiding? Church 2.0 said while driving the Warthog.

Meanwhile Snake could be seen reading some Hustler magazines...

"Oh baby you look so freaking hot without..." Snake said as he was about to enjoy himself, his codec went off. "Hello this is Snake." Snake said over the Codec screen, then a familiar voice could be heard, a voice that Snake would never want to hear.

"HEY SNAAAKEEE!" A bubbly voice said over the codec.

"OH no please tell me that's Otacon playing a prank on me."

"Hey Snake its me Raiden. You wanna see my giant sausage?" A blond haired man with blue eyes and gray and black skin tight stealth suit said over the codec.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Snake cried out to the heavens in agony and despair.

Cut back to Sora's group...

"Did anyone hear that?" Sora asked his group.

"Hear what?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora's group leaves the Exit Hall. Over in another part of the castle Axel, Larxene, and Vexen can be seen in the castle's crystal ball/meeting room.

"So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora. What's he waiting for? Where is he? And why does he have to be gay?" Larxene asked Vexen.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right? I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know. And I'm still horny..." Axel said while puffing on a Cuban cigar.

"A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen. And shove it Axel!" Larxene said while giving Axel the middle finger.

"Silence you slutty whore!" Vexen yelled at Larxene.

"Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring. Just like Axel..." Larxene quipped.

"You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself." Vexen snapped at Larxene.

"That's enough."

The hooded man from earlier appears in the room...

"Marluxia!" Vexen said before noticing the hooded figure.

The man takes his hood off and reveals his pink hair. The man has pink hair, blue eyes, and a pink, white, teal, and golden scythe in his right hand.

"Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again. Or there will be a paddling in your future!" Marluxia told Vexen while licking his lips and winking.

"Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you-"

"I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization. By the way this castle is so bland and boring. I'm thinking of having it painted pink." Marluxia said while pointing his scythe at Vexen.

"Traitors are eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say." Axel said while still smoking on his cigar.

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Larxene quipped at Vexen.

"Ng..." Vexen grunted.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora. I bet you couldn't even stop me from raping you!" Marluxia told Vexen while winking at him.

"Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might. And I'm not gay you pink loving fag!" Vexen yelled at Marluxia.

"Oh? Could have fooled me Goldilocks. Then let us watch as you prove it." Marluxia told Vexen while sheathing his scythe.

"What?"

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade."

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen told Marluxia before vanishing through a dark portal.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." Axel told Marluxia.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement."

Marluxia walks over to Namine and places his hand on her shoulder...

"What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Namine? Also why couldn't you have been a boy? This saddens me so..." Marluxia said in disappointment.

"...Yes." Was all Namine said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues enter the Tenth Floor moments later...

"WOW! The tenth floor...We've gotten up pretty high." Donald said impressed.

"And that must mean we've lost ten whole floors' worth of our memories. Sora, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?" Jiminy asked Sora while standing on his shoulder.

"Can't do it...because...that would break an old promise that I made."

"An old promise? What would that be?" Jiminy asked Sora.

"On the islands, I promised Namine-that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But I forgot it...I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us...That's why I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it."

"Of course. We understand, Sora." Jiminy told the teen.

"If you remember your promise to Namine, then you still must have your important memories." Goofy told Sora.

"Special promises like yours are meant to be kept." Donald told Sora.

Sora then runs up to the next world door and holds up another card to it. The card is black with a green and red lightsabers on the front of it. Seconds later Sora and the Blues are engulfed in a white light.

Meanwhile somewhere at Castle Oblivion...

Vile could be seen walking across the halls. He was able to keep himself hidden from the Organization members, also to train real hard for his upcoming fight with Riku and the Reds.

Vile contacted Dr. Evil through his radio signal...

"This is Vile, contacting Dr. Evil. Over."

Back at Dr. Evil's sub near Japan. Everyone could be seen playing poker. Dr. Evil could be seen winning since he has the most chips.

"Well gents it appears lady luck is stripping in my room tonight, a full house." Dr. Evil said while showing his cards.

"Motherfucker that's the 100th time in the row. You've got to be cheating."

"Why I've never been so insulted in my life, to have my own non evil son calling me a cheater. How could someone so rotten, despicable, dirty, rich, nasty, greedy, stinky, a 10 time tennis player, and vile cheat?"

"Because you do cheat." Scott told his dad.

"Well I never! Go to your room!"

"Fine I hate you!" Scott said while running like a girl to some place else in the sub.

"You don't mean that!" He shouted to Scott, he turned to Mini-Me and Number 2,"He doesn't mean it." Dr. Evil told them.

"Speaking of Vile sir, he's on the really evil channel right now. Want me to patch him through?" Number 2 asked Dr. Evil.

"Of course."

Dr. Evil turned to his monitor as he saw Vile on the screen.

"Whats the update Vile?"

"I just received word that the Blues have attacked O'Malley's base and he has gone missing."

"Isn't that good news?"

"Only if he doesn't interfere, who knows where he's gone. I'm also been told that the Freelancer Wyoming has left Castle Oblivion...I don't why though."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we, along with those emos are the only ones standing in the way between Sora and Riku accomplishing their goals...along with those space morons. Any word on your bounty hunter Fat Bastard?"

"He just twitted that he's in the next world waiting for Sora along with those weasels. He complains that it has too many white guys in white armor and glowing swords."

"Hmm sounds familiar, anyhow I'll keep you updated."

"OK boss." Dr. Evil said as he was about to turn he stumbled and several deck of cards flew out of his sleeves. Number 2 and Mini-Me just looked at him. "What? You don't think evil people cheat?"

**To Be Continued... **


	19. I'm a Lumberjack

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 19: I'm a Lumberjack **

**This chapter is EXTREME! **

**Only 9 more chapters left! **

Over in one of the hallways of Castle Oblivion Riku, Shadow, Tails, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut can be seen. They have just left Batman's world. Grif can be seen whining about how long chapter 19 has taken to finish. Riku rolls his eyes, Sarge can be seen aiming his shotgun at Grif, Simmons complaining that KO is gone, Donut just keeps talking about Harry Potter and Twilight fanfiction, and Tails tries to tune it out.

"Man when are the drunk monkeys going to start chapter 19? We haven't been seen for TWO chapters! TWO CHAPTERS! That's what I call unfair!"

"Grif, if you complain one more time about waiting, then your gonna find you're nuts in my nut bag." Sarge told Grif.

"De ja vu." Riku said for some reason.

"Hey Grif wanna make a bet?" Donut asked while blushing.

"Hell no!"

"Weird, usually Grif makes the bets." Simmons noted.

Donut then turned to Tails who was busy doing playing his Nintendo DS...

"Hey Tails mind if I ask you a couple questions?"

"Uh-oh." Grif said out loud.

"Here we go." Simmons said.

"Is it true your a girl in disguise? Is it true you had your own game? Is it true you can make anything? Is it true your gay with Sonic? Is it true your just a sidekick?"

"Shut it pinky or will have to play a game!" Shadow told Donut while standing near his motorcycle.

"You still have that thing?" Grif asked Shadow.

"Hey Riku what are you doing?" Donut asked the silver haired teen.

"Just looking at my Twitter account on my phone. Looks like Sora just posted something on Twitter...something about white armored soldiers and colored swords made of energy. Why does that sound familiar?" Riku said while looking at his yellow BlackBerry phone.

"Geez I don't know we just left Star Wars emo."Grif told Riku.

"Shut you're mouth dirt bag nobody asked you!" Sarge told Grif before continuously hitting him over and over with the butt of his shotgun.

"Hey guys I noticed something. The past couple of worlds we haven't seen Vile." Simmons informed everybody.

"You think he left?" Donut asked Simmons.

"I doubt it." Grif chimed in after getting off the floor.

"Good that's one less homo I have to see from now on and just that much closer to having a homosexual free life...because I'm prejudice that way." Riku told everyone while smoking a yellow bong full of weed. No reader don't worry nobody here hates gay people I can assure you...just Sora and Riku. But if it makes you feel better we can have an intermission.

Intermission

"Hey everyone Donut here! What Riku said was not nice, gay people are real people, and should not be treated like Nazis! Anyway the purpose of this intermission is to stop any kind of intolerance. That would be sending the wrong message. Anyways I'm off to go tease Grif!" Donut said from Castle Oblivion.

End of Intermission

"Who the hell is that pink guy talking to?" Tails asked everyone after putting away his Nintendo DS.

"Uh no one important." Simmons told Tails.

"Hey does anyone want to hear about my Twilight and Harry Potter fanfiction?" Donut asked his allies.

"Oh god let me keep my lunch in my body Donut." Grif told Donut while having his hand over his stomach.

"There's this one story I wrote where Edward, Jacob, Harry, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, and Voldermort have an orgy together while a pregnant Bella is tied up and forced to watch. You guys should defiantly read it!" Donut said cheerfully.

"Fanfiction is evil!" Tails said while ignoring everything Donut just said.

"Only if 15 year old girls who never had sex before and can barely masturbate and get horny while thinking about two guys have sex write it! Or if you're gay like Donut and decide to write it..." Shadow informed everyone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda nervous going ahead without Leo. Lets face it, we couldn't have survive all those battles without his help. Now that he is replaced by a two tailed fox. I gotta say things will be extra hard from now on." Riku told his comrades.

"Don't worry Riku I can heal everyone! And build things to help us!" Tails assured Riku.

"Yeah I don't know how your gonna do that Tails. With Leo, he healed at the last second because he used magic. I don't how your gonna heal in a tough fight when we really need help." Riku told tails.

"With science!" Tails told Riku while holding a red and black pipe wrench in his right hand.

"Isn't that Ratchet's wrench from Ratchet and Clank?" Simmons asked Tails curiously.

"No it's science don't FUCK with science dammit!" Tails told everyone.

"How the hell is a wrench suppose to help you heal us?" Grif asked Tails while smoking in his helmet.

"Like this lemon head!" Tails told Grif before hitting both his knees with his wrench.

"OOOWWW!" Grif said in pain while his shields flickered gold before falling face first on the floor.

"Heal!" Tails said before his wrench started to glow green. A med-kit then appeared in Donut's hands seconds later.

"Wow like magic." Donut said amazed.

"I watch Full Metal Alchemist." Tails told everyone.

"Well I guess its something." Riku said, still not completely assured.

"It's better then nothing and will take whatever we can get at this point!" Shadow told Riku.

"True." Riku told Shadow.

"I have a better idea guys!" Grif told everyone after getting off the floor.

"Like what Grif?" Donut asked Grif after throwing the med-kit over his shoulder.

"Lets order some pizza I'm hungry."

"There will be no eating till we get out of this castle dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif.

"Hey Sarge we still need to find Lopez, he has our plans remember?" Simmons reminded his CO.

"Yeah plus O'Malley as well." Donut informed his allies.

"What are we gonna do if we do find O'Malley? We still need to a plan to defeat him...hopefully one that won't include me." Grif told his allies.

"I'm glad you reminded me dirt bag." Sarge told Grif.

"Next time I'll keep my fucking mouth shut."

"When do you ever keep your mouth shut for anything?" Simmons asked Grif.

"Hmm good point, I'm gonna think a lot of ways to do that starting...later." Grif told Simmons.

"Men, during our adventures in this strange castle ran by emos, my plan to finally deal with O'Malley and the Blues, plus getting Lopez back is-" Sarge said before Grif interrupts him.

"Here we go." Grif told everyone with a sigh.

"By using spare warthog parts, we build what I like to call the Grif cannon." Sarge announced.

"Hoh man." Grif said with a sigh.

"Utilizing the power of the Grif cannon, we destroy the Blues and rescue Lopez. Best plan ever if I do say so myself."

"For the last time the Warthog is back at base." Simmons informed Sarge.

"Yeah, but unfortunately for Grif, Tails has happen to have some spare parts. We are making it as this very moment but it could take a while." Sarge explained.

"Tails is making an invention for you since when?" Grif asked Sarge.

"Since it involves hurting you, we're also making various other machines that we'll use to torture you."

" Come on guys, the faster the better." Riku said as his group approached the door.

"Oh man do you guys wanna hear about my threesome with Harry Potter and Hustin Beaver?" Donut asked his allies.

"Donut, your making me sick stop it." Said Grif.

"Sure why not Donut if it will make Grif puke his guts." Said Sarge.

"Uh Sarge that not maybe a good idea." Said Simmons.

"Nonsense, story telling keeps the mind sharp so you can focus on killing the enemy...slowly." Said Sarge.

"OK so there I was in a seedy hotel room on a bed naked with Harry and Hustin over in London, England...which is great you guys should go there sometime. Anyways I was sitting on the bed fully naked with my back on the headboard. While Harry was sitting in my lap with my cock shoved up his ass. He was holding his wand in his right hand as I was stroking his hard cock with my left hand. Hustin was sitting in front of us holding both of Harry's legs as his hard cock went up my ass! We all cummed together a few hours later... " Donut told everyone cheerfully.

"Uh Simmons maybe your right...it was a bad a idea." Said Sarge.

"I feel like I'm gonna die!" Said Riku.

"Air, dear lord I need air." Said Grif while puking.

"I don't think my cyborg parts can handle it." Said Simmons.

"That was the most scariest thing I have ever heard. I wish Amy was here..." Said Tails while going into a fetal position and curling up into a ball.

"Must kill the orange one...now." Said Shadow before puking.

"Can we please get rid of Donut?" Grif asked Riku and Sarge.

"Yeah I actually agree with Grif." Said Simmons.

"Oh wait I didn't tell you guys the time where I had sex with Jacob and Edward and I got to use my yo-yo! I'm for team Edward and Jacob by the way...tee hee hee hee hee hee!" Donut said while playing with said yo-yo.

"I'm officially in Hell and that pedophile Ansem is Satan/Lucifer/The Devil!" Riku said while facepalming himself.

"Grif what are you doing?" Said Simmons.

"Writing my will of course, at this rate I'll die from Donut's stories." Said Grif.

"Grif you die by me and me alone or some kind of enemy we face." Said Sarge.

"Maybe if we ever want to interrogate anybody we can use Donut to tell his stories as a form of torture." Grif told Sarge while still smoking in his helmet.

"Good idea, thanks for thinking that one Shadow." Said Sarge.

"Thanks." Shadow told Sarge.

"That's one idea I don't mind shadow taking the credit for." Grif told everybody.

"How much longer are we going to stand in this damn hallway? My butt itches..." Tails told Riku.

"Lets a go bitches." Shadow told everyone.

"Sounds good!" Riku said before running to the door he then held up a card in front of it before the hallway was engulfed in a white light.

Everyone, except Tails who flew with Shadow with his tails, could be seen falling down from the sky. Everyone screamed like little girls, well only Donut. They landed on the ground near a campsite with Riku on the bottom.

"Dammit get the fuck off me guys." Said Riku.

"Ouch I think I broke something...Simmons I need your-" Said Grif.

"Oh don't even start Grif." Said Simmons.

"How come you guys get all the fun." Said Donut.

"Men get up now! The Blues won't kill themselves you know." Said Sarge.

"How the hell did we even survive that fall?" Said Grif.

"Easy with science!" Said Tails who was flying in the sky with both tails.

Everyone got off of each other as they looked around their surroundings.

"Man where the hell are we? Does Yogi Bear live here?" Grif said while looking at the dark forest.

Several meters away, two brown furred bears, one big and short could be seen spying on Riku and the Reds. The tall one can be seen wearing a green hat, green tie, and white collar. The short one can be seen wearing a purple bow tie.

"There on to us Yogi!" Said Boo Boo who sounds like one of the members from 'N Sync.

"Shhh, don't talk or else we won't get their pick nick baskets."

Back to the Riku and the Reds...

"Grif that is absurd, everyone knows Yogi Bear is just a cartoon. Moron." Said Simmons.

"This creepy dark forest reminds me of the time I went Duck hunting." Said Sarge.

Cut to a huge lake with grass everywhere, mists covering the sky. Sarge could be seen with brown hunting cloths on his armor. He could be seen holding a hunting shotgun, not like his standard shotgun he always carries.

"Hah! Smell the great out doors, there's nothing better then killing ducks in the midday. Good thing I brought in the big guns for this very special occasion." Said Sarge while cocking his shotgun.

"Quack!" A duck green flew over head.

"And here's my first target." Said Sarge while shooting at the duck but for some reason he missed.

"Gosh darn it, I missed." Said Sarge.

Then out of nowhere a brown, black, and white dog could be seen laughing at Sarge's failure.

"Let's see if I'm lucky this time." Said Sarge.

For 3 hours Sarge tried to shoot ducks left and right. He tired to shoot one when it was swimming but Sarge trip and fell. Sarge never succeeded in killing a duck. The orange dog always laughed at his failure. Sarge got pissed...

"Why you no good flea bitten varmint!" Said Sarge while shooting the brown dog.

He fell to the grass, as blood poured from his wounds.

"Whew that felt good, at least I shot something." Said Sarge.

This time another dog with a martini could be seen near Sarge. It was Brian.

"Maybe if you actually aim your gun you'll hit something." Said Brian before leaving.

Just then Alan stopped in Brians tracks.

"Hey Brian." Said Alan

Brian just sipped on his martini and walked pass Alan.

"Stop pretending I don't exist." Shouted Alan.

"Shouldn't you be with that spiky haired kid and the Blues?" Said Sarge.

"Yeah in case you didn't know, Deadpool thinks it would be a cool running gag every time Brian appears and I appear and say "Stop pretending I don't exist." Also you'll forget ever meeting me." Said Alan before walking away.

Back to Riku and Reds...

"Sarge that was a marsh not a dark creepy forest." Said Simmons.

"Yeah and I don't think the part about Brian was true either." Said Grif.

"Well the part about killing Grif is correct." Said Sarge before shooting Grif.

"Medic." Said Grif.

"Denied!" Sarge told Grif while reloading his shotgun.

"Um why do you always shoot him?" Tails asked Sarge.

"It's a running gag you get use to it." Riku told Tails.

"Guys we should find the exit. Who knows what lurks in this dark creepy forest." Simmons told his allies.

"You mean like Jason?" Grif asked Simmons.

"Or Freddie." Said Donut even though Freddie stalks people in their dreams.

"No Donut, Freddy Krueger kills people in their sleep." Said Simmons.

"What about Big Foot? Or a homeless guy?" Grif asked Simmons.

"Please Grif, don't be an idiot, why would a homeless man live in the woods where no one can survive?" Simmons told Grif.

"I still say Yogi Bear lives here." Grif retorted.

Back to Yogi and Boo Boo...

"They almost saw us Yogi." Said Boo Boo.

"Quiet or you'll give us away!" Said Yogi.

Suddenly a fat obese man with a camouflage suit, glasses, brown short hair, can be seen with a knife in his hand he approached Yogi from behind and stabbed him in the back.

"Sssh! Tell the other bears what you just saw." Said the man to Boo Boo, as Yogi laid on the floor covered in blood. Who was that dear reader, why it was Peter Griffin from Family Guy.

Back to Riku and the Reds...

"What was that?" Donut asked his allies.

"Sounded like a bear being stabbed by an obese guy in the forest!" Grif deduced somehow.

"Grif stop lying already." Sarge commanded Grif.

"Hey Sarge there's a camp fire over there!" Donut told Sarge while pointing to a nearby camp fire.

"Good eye, Donut men we'll camp here for the night. Grif you'll be on Guard duty. While we're sleeping inside this warm tent." Said Sarge.

"In there with Donut? Yeah no thanks Sarge." Said Riku.

"It does look cramp in there Sarge. I don't think there's room for all of us in that tent. Maybe if Donut we're to be on guard duty with Grif." Suggested Simmons.

"Oh come on Simmons." Said Grif.

"Good idea Simmons, Donut you'll be paired with Grif for the rest of the night." Said Sarge.

"And go get some more firewood for the fire while your at it!" Riku told Donut and Grif before sitting around the camp fire with Sarge, Simmons, Shadow, and Tails. They can be seen roasting hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Oh we get to go on a trip to the woods, that's so exciting." Said Donut.

"But I don't want to go in there with Donut, what if there are Bears or pumas in there?" Said Grif.

"Grif you know good and well that there's only wolves, shadows, bears, boars, and serial killers in the forest!" Sarge told Grif while roasting a hot dog on a stick.

"All the more reason not to go in there Sarge." Said Grif.

"Oh man this reminds me of another Twilight fanfiction I wrote!" Donut said cheerfully while standing next to Grif.

"Go you two!" Riku said while roasting marshmallows.

Sometime later Grif and and Donut can be seen in the forest looking for firewood. Donut can be seen walking behind Grif talking about his fanfiction. Grif can be seen holding his battle rifle in his hands while ignoring the Red rookie. Nearby a lumberjack can be seen spying on the two Red soldiers while holding an ax. The lumberjack then shape shifts into a warthog seconds later and follows the two soldiers.

"And then I used my mouth to-" Donut started to say to Grif while telling another story.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP ROOKIE! Jeez..."

"But I didn't even get to the part where the werewolves showed up."

"Hey is that a warthog?" Grif said after noticing the black furred and red eyed warthog in front of him and Donut.

"Why does it have black fur and red eyes?"

"Who cares? Oh hey I bet if I shoot it we can eat it!" Grif said before using his battle rifle to aim at the warthog's head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Grif. What if you miss and it tries to kill us?"

"Don't worry I won't miss!" Grif said before pulling the trigger and shooting the warthog in between the eyes killing it.

"Oh hey look you you killed it!"

"Yeah now let's get the hell out of here and bring it back to cook...I'm hungry!" Grif told Donut before carrying the dead warthog back to the campsite.

"Oh man this reminds me of another fanfiction story I wrote!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DONUT!"

Donut and Grif went back the campsite moments later...

"Grif, Donut I thought I told you two to bring firewood." Said Riku.

"We got something better." Said Grif as he dropped the warthog on the ground.

"You two killed a warthog?" Asked Simmons.

"Yeah I killed him with one shot." Said Grif proudly while reloading his battle rifle.

"Yeah and I thought he couldn't do it." Said Donut.

"Grif everything you say is a lie, obviously Private Donut here killed it and your trying to take the credit for it." Said Sarge.

"Actually I just stood there and wet myself while my life flashed before my eyes. I would have screamed like a woman to but I was too scared to open my mouth."

"Nonsense Donut, your love for Grif has obviously compelled you to let him take the credit so that one day he'll return the favor." Said Sarge.

"Actually I believe it was I who killed the warthog!" Shadow told everyone.

"No it wasn't hedgehog you were here the whole time!" Simmons corrected Shadow.

"Or was I? How do you know that I didn't just teleport and use Chaos Control and kill the warthog with my battle rifle and then teleport back?" Shadow told Simmons while eating a marshmallow.

Somehow Simmons couldn't answer he just went back to roasting his marshmallows...

"Hey Simmons, did you just get...corrected?" Asked Grif.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Simmons.

"Good work Shadow." Said Sarge.

"It was indeed impressive Sergeant...you would have been proud!"

"OK which one of you bitches is cooking this thing?" Riku asked his allies while pointing at the dead warthog.

"Oh let me! I know how to cook." Said Donut.

"No way in hell are you gonna cook rookie, I don't wanna lose my lunch." Said Grif.

"Grif you dumbass nobody knows how to cook here except Donut!" Simmons told Grif.

"Not another word dead man or will cook you to!" Sarge told Grif while cocking his shotgun.

"OK just need to stab the pig with a stick, and roast it over the fire." Said Donut while getting the pig ready over the fire

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Grif.

"Shadow please cook Grif...pronto!" Sarge ordered the black hedgehog.

"My pleasure!" Shadow told Sarge before getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"Uh oh!" Grif said while sitting on one of the logs around the fire.

Seconds later Grif can be seen by the warthog with his arms and legs tied around a log while above the camp fire. Shadow had recently knocked him out and tied him on a makeshift spit. Parallel to Grif the warthog can be seen. Everyone be seen sitting around the fire watching Grif and the pig getting cooked. Donut can be seen wearing a white chef's hat and a white apron with pink letters that says "Fuck The Chef".

"Man how long do I have to be here? I'm getting hungry can I have some of that pig?" Grif asked his comrades.

"Quiet meat sack Private Donut isn't done preparing you and the pig yet! Tails how much longer?"

"Uh the book says at least another 3 hours." Tails said while reading a red book called "How to Cook A Lazy Slacker By Sarge".

"Man this sucks!" Grif whined while being cooked in his armor.

"Be quiet Grif I haven't even used the seasoning on you and the pig yet!" Donut told Grif.

"Omega 3 fatty acids are good for your heart!" The warthog told Grif as the two were being cooked on the spit.

"What the fuck? Didn't I kill you? Hey guys did the pig just talk?"

"Quiet slacker or will have to play a GAME!" Shadow told Grif while glaring at him evilly.

"You know who I would like to meet right about now?" Said Simmons to no one in particular.

"Let me guess, KingdomKey23?" Said Riku.

"No...well yea but that's not who I'm talking about. This dark creepy forest makes me wanna meet my favorite horror writer Gary King..." Said Simmons before being cut off by Grif.

"For some reason I feel like we're in a horror book." Said Grif while still being cooked.

"I think we already established that we're in a fanfiction story dirt bag." Sarge corrected Grif.

"I didn't know Simmons loved horror, that means he must love my favorite series Twilight." Said Donut while seasoning Grif and the warthog.

"Yeah right in your dreams Donut. I said horror not gay!" Said Simmons.

"Guys as much as I hate Grif and trust me I do...don't you think cooking him is going overboard? Besides I'm not really into cannibalism..." Riku told his allies.

"You mean like that time when they took over Wonderland? Or when they installed a self destruct button in a whale who was in space? Or that time when they destroyed a house belonging to witches?" Tails asked Riku.

"Tails how do you even know about that? You weren't even there!" Shadow told the two tailed fox.

"I got bored and decided to read past chapters...jeez!"

"How much longer on the pig Donut?" Riku asked the pink soldier now chef of the party.

"I'm with Riku, I don't like the idea of cannibalism." Said Simmons.

"Wow Simmons, again I agree with you. Keep this up and I might regard you as a sane person...someday." Said Riku.

"OH shut up you sleep with a night light." Said Simmons.

"I DON"T SLEEP WITH A NIGHTLIGHT." Riku shouted at Simmons.

"That's OK I defiantly sleep with a nightlight! It gets dark over at Mobius..." Tails said while holding an orange flashlight.

"Tails you aren't helping here...can I borrow one when we go to sleep?" Said Riku whispering to Tails.

"Sure." Said Tails.

"OK it'll take 4 years to cook the food." Said Donut.

"4 years? That's too long Donut, by then we'll die of starvation. It doesn't take 4 years to cook a pig." Said Simmons.

"I actually meant Grif since he still has his armor on. The pig is almost ready just give me 5 minutes." Said Donut.

"Alright men as much as it pains me go ahead and untie Grif...we've all had a good time trying to cook him. But now it's time to get serious and find our way back home!" Sarge told his men.

"Man is it hot in here or is just me?" Grif asked while still being cooked and his armor became black.

"Can we get some shut eye first Sarge? We haven't slept for days." Said Donut.

"Wow now I know how food tastes like, and its tasty." Said Grif while biting himself.

"Your disgusting Grif." Said Simmons.

"And tasty!" Said Donut in a sexual way.

"Never mind somebody get me down from here!" Grif told his allies.

"I'm hungry somebody get the food already!" Riku told his allies.

"Almost done Riku." Said Donut as he untied Grif.

"Donut stop touching my ass." Said Grif.

"Well its not my fault the rope is tied right near your butt Grif." Said Donut.

"Will you two stop, jeez I don't wanna have nightmares." Said Riku.

Just then everyone could hear grunting sounds from the bushes as they started moving.

"Did you guys see that?" Tails pointed it out.

"Someone's coming." Said Riku

"Go see what is causing that ruckus dirt bag." Said Sarge as Grif was freed from being tied up.

"What? No way, what if it kills me?" Said Grif.

"Look at this way Grif, if you don't come back from whatever is in that bush, I'll automatically know we're in danger and order Shadow to kill it, if you somehow survive, I'll call it a false alarm and blame the whole thing on you naturally of course." Said Sarge.

"I don't think that'll work Sarge." Said Grif.

"Of course it will...best plan ever." Said Sarge.

With the group bickering amongst each other, a figure came out from the bushes. It was Deadpool who is disguising himself as Alan Wake, as explained a couple of chapters ago.

"Hey Sarge there's a homeless man in the bushes!" Grif told Sarge while eating some of the cooked warthog.

"Why does this pig smell like Ansem and the Heartless?" Riku asked Donut while smelling a piece of the cooked warthog.

"Grif stop lying!" Said Sarge.

"Who the hell are you space morons, and why are you doing out here in the forest" Said Alan/Deadpool while going near there campsite.

"Oh hey look Sarge it is a homeless guy!" Donut said while pointing at Alan/Deadpool.

"Oh hey good eye Donut, there is a homeless looking person coming towards us." Said Sarge.

"But I just said that." Said Grif.

"Grif stop lying." Said Sarge.

"Ugh this is disgusting! Why does this taste like darkness? Grif what the fuck? Where did this come from? This pig is disgusting! Eeewww..." Riku told Grif.

"It cant be that bad...eeewww never mind that's pretty bad." Tails said after eating a piece of the pig.

"Maybe because that pig your eating is actually lumberjack who can shape shift." Said Alan while sitting on a stump.

"What? No it's not! It's a pig...unless the pig is a lumberjack." Grif deduced.

"Don't be silly Grif, homeless man this pig can't be a..." Said Donut before he could finish that sentence the pig shook violently.

"What the fuck?" Said Riku while summoning his Soul Eater.

"There are 65 billion cows and pigs in the world!" Said the pig as a bright light engulfed everyone as they covered their eyes.

"Sarge I can't see." Said Donut.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Simmons.

"Men get ready for anything." Said Sarge.

As soon as the light disappeared, everyone turned to see a lumberjack with an ax in both hands.

"When people get tired, they get careless." Said the lumberjack.

"What the hell?" Everyone said at the same time except for Alan who just smirked.

The lumberjack ran at Grif who hacked away at him. Grif laid on the floor in pain. Alan took out his flashlight as the lumberjack flinched, Alan then took out a shot gun and shot at the dark entity a few times before he vanished completely.

"What the fuck just happened?" Said Simmons.

"What was that Mr?" Said Riku.

"My name is Wake...Alan Wake. And no its not an European name idiots." Said Alan.

"Well Mr. Wake what was that?" Said Donut.

"Yeah it didn't look like Heartless." Said Riku.

"They belong an unknown dark force that has taken my wife, usually I just call them lumberjacks." Informed Alan.

"Why are you out in the woods homeless man?" Riku asked Alan after putting away his sword.

"I'm looking for a guy who has kidnap my wife, and I'm not a homeless man you damn emo."

"Not our fault you look homeless...homeless man." Grif retorted to Alan/Deadpool.

"Yeah do you live in a cardboard box?" Sarge asked Alan/Deadpool.

"Do homeless people like you normally live in the forest?" Simmons asked Alan/Deadpool.

"You know Mr. Homeless man I could let you borrow some of my clothes. You look like you could use some new clothes." Donut told Alan/Deadpool.

"You smell like piss homeless man!" Shadow informed Alan/Deadpool.

"Yeah you should at least wear new clothes and shower. Maybe then people wouldn't think you were homeless. Homeless man..." Tails told Alan/Deadpool.

"They have a point homeless man...sadly." Riku said referring to the Reds.

"I'm not a homeless man you space morons, and emo. And my name is Alan!" Said Alan/Deadpool.

"OK new rule NOBODY calls Alan a homeless man! Got it?" Riku told his idiotic teammates.

"And if anyone does then they'll have to talk to my shotgun!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"He still smells like piss...the stench is unbearable! Must...hurt...something!" Shadow said before uppercutting Grif in the chest.

"What are you doing out here in the woods Mr. Wake?" Said Donut.

"I'm looking for a guy who kidnapped my wife, and I'll say it again in case you didn't catch it for the 100th time numb nuts! I'm looking for a guy who kidnap my wife and he's out here in the woods." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Oh your married? That's so cool, I want to be married to certain someone here heheheh." Said Donut.

"Which I shall will not go that far, for the rest of the story." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"You said something Mr. Wake?" Said Simmons.

"Uh no, I'm certainly not a wisecracking 4th wall breaking ninja." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Donut the restraining order said you have to stay 100 feet away from me at all times!" Grif told Donut.

"Yeah you look like you could barely break a board with your hand." Simmons told Alan/Deadpool.

"That's what you space morons think!" Deadpool said while taking off his rubber Alan Wake mask to reveal his real mask underneath for a few seconds. While everyone was distracted...by whatever. He then puts it back on seconds later.

"You say something Alan?" Tails asked the writer with curiosity.

"No! Now let's go find some lumberjacks!" Alan/Deadpool said before turning on his flashlight.

"So whats your wife's name Alan?" Riku asked Alan/Deadpool.

"Her name is Alice, and I need to find her she's been missing for a week." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Just how close are you with her?" Said Riku.

"Since you asked, I'll explain with a flashback, with you and your Red friends narrating.." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Why the hell do we have to narrate? All I wanna do is stand here and eat Oreos!" Grif told everyone.

"Grif your gonna narrate and your gonna like it!" Said Sarge.

"But I wanna party with those guys!" Grif said before pointing towards a group of teens sitting around a campfire.

Three girls and four boys can be seen sitting around a campfire. One of the boys can be seen with a brown pouch in his lap. The boy has glasses and can be seen sitting on a small chair like structure made out of stone. The others can be seen sitting on logs. But the only thing is...

"But Grif those people are dead. Look they're just skeletons!" Donut told Grif while pointing at the group of teens around the campfire.

"Dibs on the pouch of weed!" Riku said before taking the brown pouch of weed from the skeleton. Whose skull with glasses over his eyes then fell in his lap.

"How the hell did they die?" Said Simmons.

"Probably from telling scary stories which weren't really scary in the first place once a week during the 90's. Or from all the drugs during said story telling each week." Tails explained to everyone.

"Guess Riku isn't the only one whose Afraid of The Dark after all!" Grif retorted.

"I thought they died from all the orgies they had each week...plus the drugs." Donut deduced.

"OK pink guy you're just disgusting, but on to the flashback." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Oh can I start?" Said Donut.

"No, Simmons you start." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Aw." Said Donut.

"OK um lets see..." Said Simmons while getting ready.

_'We go back 3 years to New York City, Alan comes through his apartment door with groceries. And he slams the door with his foot because he's all brutal, and...'_

_'Simmons you aren't even doing it right.' Said Grif._

_'Well lets see you do it good then Grif.'_

_'Nah its too much work.'_

_'Then stop complaining if your not gonna do it.'_

_'I'll take over guys, Alan doesn't slam the door, he locks it with a key and puts his grocery bag near a desk. He tells his wife...'_

" Honey I'm home!_"_

"Back here sweetie, How was it?" Said Alice.

_'Alan's wife who is blond, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans is in some room with computers. Apparently she loves computers like Simmons when he types to Kingdomkey23 24/7.'_

_'That's a lie, Donut! I do it 24/7 366 days a year.' Simmons corrected Donut._

"_You need a new hobby Simmons...seriously." Said Grif._

"_Shut up Grif, you don't anything about how awesome Kingdomkey23 is!' Said Simmons. _

_'Shut it you two, we need to finish this flashback asap, I'll continue from here Private Donut.' Said Sarge._

_'Yes sir.' Said Sarge._

_'If you guys are done bickering lets continue!' Said Alan/Deadpool who was in the hallway. _

_'Then Alan went to his lovely wife and told her how orange and blue were the colors of the Devil and said Red is the best color in the world, and..."_

_'Sarge you're not even taking this seriously!' Said Grif. _

_'Shut it dirt bag,' Said Sarge._

_'Sarge that didn't happen!' Said Alan who was still in the hallway. _

_'I'll continue it!' Said Riku, 'Alan goes into the room where Alice can be seen drawing some pictures.'_

"Worst weather I've seen." Said Alan, snow could be seen pouring down from the window.

_'Snow? Why can't it be raining jello...or pudding.' Said Grif._

"_Shut it you orange demon!' Said Riku_

"You should get some coffee on, it'll warm you up." Said Alice.

_Alan reached for a coffee thermos near the window he stood behind his wife._

"Hey, handsome. This is gonna be a long night, but these shots are turning out great." Said Alice while putting together the pictures.

"I guess you're gonna need that coffee, then. I'll go put it on." Said Alan as he left the room.

'_Then..." Said Riku before being cut off by Simmons._

_'Hey Riku I think you narrated enough its my turn.' Said Simmons._

_'Fine, lets how long you can do it before bickering with Grif or Donut.' Said Riku._

_'As long as they don't interrupt me." Said Simmons._

"Honey did you hear something?" Said Alice.

"Nah must be the snow!" Said Alan.

_'Alan then goes to the kitchen and...' Said Simmons before being cut of by Grif again._

_'The Kitchen? Hey let me take over, I want to make him get me some Oreos.' Said Grif. _

_'Grif I told you not to interrupt me, besides this is a flashback, how can you get Oreos in a flashback?" Said Simmons. _

_'But were narrating so I could narrate him getting me some Oreos!' Said Grif._

_'Shut it dirt bag, Simmons continue.' Said Sarge._

_''Thank you, So Alan goes to the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker.' Said Simmons. _

"_Coffee's on." Said Alan._

"_Great, thanks! I'll need it, if I'm going to finish this by tomorrow" Said Alice._

_'Alan then went back to his wife.' _

"_Oh hey I just finish those cover mock-ups. They're on your desk. Tell me what your think." Said Alice. _

"_No kidding? I didn't think you you'd get it done this quickly." Said Alan as he ran to the next room. _

"_On occasion I can perform all sorts of miracles my dear. You seemed to think so last night." Said Alice. _

_'_Oh man, that is a burn. Dude, you just got burned. Burned, dude, burned.' Donut said while interrupting Simmons.

'Oh shut up, your armor's pink!' Simmons told Donut.

_'Man this sounds like a boring soap opera, is this a horror thriller or Days of Our lives?' Said Grif._

_'Hey I like that show...remember Charmed?' Said Simmons._

_'Yeah only people who live in their moms basement love that show, along with Star Trek.' Said Grif._

_'Oh shut up asshole!' Said Simmons._

_'You just can't face the truth.' Said Grif._

_'And the truth is that you can't do anything but eat you overweight freak of nature!' Said Simmons._

_'Hey at least its a goal!' Said Grif._

_'That's I'm gonna take over.' Said Riku._

_Alan goes to another room with bookcases full of books, and a desk with a cover for his next book. The "camera"..._

_'Wait there's a camera? Where?' Said Donut while looking around._

_'Just roll with it Donut, the "camera" zooms in to the cover mock up, Alan is delighted.' _

"_These look really good." Said Alan._

"_Oh sure, until Barry gets his hands on them, which, by the way, will happen over my dead body. The last time was the last time." Said Alice._

_'Alan then takes a manuscript page which is the title and first page of his next book.' _

"_Speaking of Barry he called." Said Alice while the lights went off._

_'Ah guys I'm not continuing...' Said Riku._

_'Why?' Said Simmons._

_'For...personal reasons, oh wait I have a stomachache, that's right a stomachache.' Riku lied._

_'I'll take over, the lights went out then came in blue armored scum bags surrounding the place. They mean to take over Alan's home and use it as a base to fight the Red team. Alan takes out a mini gun from behind him and starts killing everyone in a violent blood rage that even God would be proud of. Oh my war torn heart couldn't be so proud of the sight of so much death and blood.' Said Sarge._

_'Sarge that didn't even happen.' Said Alan._

_'Well it could've happen, you don't know what the Blues can do, damn blue bastards.' Said Sarge._

_'I'll take over.' Said Donut._

"_Alan!" Alice shouted._

_'Alan ran out the room.' _

"_Alan, please check the fuse box."_

"_I'm right here. I'm on it honey." Said Alan._

"_Please hurry." Said Alice._

_Alan went to the fuse, there he got the flashlight that was sitting on on it._

"_Honey it's a power outage. I got the flashlight." Said Alan._

_'Flashlights? That's for kids.' Said Grif._

_'Shut it Grif." Said Simmons._

"_Okay." Said Alice_

_'Alan turned on the flashlight and ran back to his wife, he flashed it at her so she wouldn't be in the dark anymore.' _

"_Hi." Said Alice._

"_You Okay?" Said Alan._

"_I'm sorry, I just - - it just really spooked me." Said Alice._

_'Wait she's afraid of the dark? Anyone who is afraid of the dark needs help...fast.' Said Grif._

"_Shut up Grif!' Said Riku. _

"_Don't worry. We'll just break out the candles." Said Alan_

_'The two went to the couch, apparently it was too cold for Alan or Alice to strip and have sex on the couch so she started telling her phobia of darkness while Alan comforted her.' _

"_I know it's stupid, but it's just - - especially when I'm not prepared for it, you know? It gets to me." Said Alice._

"_I love you." Said Alan._

_'And I love Grif.' Said Donut out of the blue._

_'Donut stay the fuck away from me!' Said Grif. _

"_Damn you gus, I'll finish it!' Said Simmons. 'So the two continued talking on the couch.' _

"_Tell me a story writer." Said Alice._

_'A story? They're on the couch together and she wants a story? She should be asking him to have sex, not telling stories.' Said Grif._

"_I already said why they can't have sex Grif, weren't you paying attention and oh lets go inside my tent.' Said Donut._

_'I was sleeping and NO!' Said Grif._

_'Shut up Grif you haven't even narrated you idiot!' Said Simmons._

_'Too much work.' Said Grif._

_'Lazy bum, anyway...' Said Alan._

"_Okay. I used to have these nightmares when I was a kid. The dark really spooked me, too. When it got bad, my mom this old light switch. She called it the clicker." Said Alan._

"_The clicker huh?" Said Alice._

_'Hey I could use something like that against Ansem.' Said Riku._

"_Yeah. If I ever got scared of the dark. I could just flip the switch and magic light would scare the monsters away." Said Alan._

_'Hey we should use it against the Heartless.' Donut suggested._

_'Shut up Donut.' Said Sarge._

"_Oh, sure." Said Alice._

_'Alan took out a light switch, or his "clicker" as he called it.' _

"_Here it is." Said Alan._

"_Alan." said Alice._

"_Maybe it'll help you to." Alan suggested._

"_Yeah, nice story, writer boy. You made that up right now didn't you?" Said Alice._

_'I hope he didn't." Said Riku._

"_No, no! Seriously." Said Alan._

_'Whew!' Said Riku._

"_I love you - - even if you are a liar. Thanks for this." Said Alice while taking the clicker from his palm._

_The two looked at each other as they shared a kiss... _

End of flashback

"That was the worst flashback...of all time!" Grif said after listening to the flashback.

"Really? I thought it was pretty good." Said Donut.

"Hey me and Shadow didn't get to narrate!"

"Now I have the urge to hurt something." Shadow said while staring at Grif.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Grif.

"Where to now Alan?" Riku asked Alan/Deadpool.

"To the cabin I need to see if Rusty is alright, he could be in trouble." Said Alan.

"Hey guys I found this radio." Said Donut while radio could be seen on his left.

"Hey turn it on, maybe we can get some tunes." Said Grif.

Donut did just that as he pressed a button on it. The radio gave a little static before a male voice could be heard.

"Are you telling me that you saw a..." Said the radio host.

"Yeah an alien man, I'm telling you they're finally here and there gonna take over!" Said the freaked out caller.

"Now what did you just see that made you think it's an alien?" Said the radio show host.

"I just saw them fall from the sky, four of em have space armor, two small animals that look human, and a teenager with silver hair! I don't think it can get any weirder then that, who has silver hair anyways?" Said the caller.

Everyone just facepalmed themselves as the caller kept going...

"Well I'll say that's weird my friend, but maybe you've been drinking too much! Deerfest is just a couple of days away, and maybe you just got too excited and hel...Hello? Looks like he hung up folks, this was getting interesting to. Oh well we'll be here all night and we'll keep taking your calls. This is KFB Bright Falls radio, and stay tuned after these messages." Said the radio host.

In another area far away from Riku's group a man could be seen running away with his cell phone in his hands. The man has short brown hair, short brown goatee, tye dye shirt, black sunglasses, faded torn blue jeans, and brown sandals.

"I knew it man ALIENS!" Said the caller while running from nothing, apparently he got too scared. Whose name is Paul...

Back to Riku's group...

"How the hell could he have seen us, when we couldn't see him?" Riku asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well its pretty dark to see anything." Said Donut.

"Exactly!" Said Riku.

"Man who the hell was that guy? Some hippie? Jeez conspiracy nuts are so damn annoying! I wish I was there so I could throw some shoes at him!" Grif said while smoking his hundredth pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah this town is full of them." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Grif why hell would you throw shoes at someone? That's just stupid!" Simmons told Grif.

Donut could be seen holding a black leather shoe in his right hand aiming it at Simmons.

"Hold still Simmons!" Said Donut.

"This is really immature Donut." Said Simmons.

"Donut what did I tell you about throwing shoes? If your gonna throw shoes then at least make sure to throw them at Grif! Not Simmons!" Sarge told the pink soldier.

"OK sir!" Said Donut before throwing his shoes at Grif.

"OW!" Said Grif.

"Can we leave please? I'm sick of being around idiots all day...idiots that I didn't ask for in the first place! I miss the old days when me and Sora used to just sit around the island and make sexual jokes about Kairi, Sora's mom, look at porn, do drugs, and get drunk! Those were the days..."

'Just then Donut decided to throw a shoe at Grif again but he missed, and hit Riku. Riku angrily turned around and saw Donut pointing at Grif. Grif said what, and Riku hit the orange slacker with his Soul Eater. Sarge said he was proud of Riku.'

"Whoa I felt like a puppet for some reason, I didn't even think of throwing a shoe again." Said Donut.

"Well you did and I got hurt for it rookie thanks to you." Said Grif.

"Yeah I never told you guys, is that I can narrate things and they happen..." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Wait are you saying if we talk about something that its going to happen?" Said Sarge.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"That doesn't sound physically possible." Said Donut.

"Yeah well neither is being in another world Donut!" Said Simmons.

"Hey Grif, I got something for ya heheheh." Said Sarge.

"Oh great." Said Grif.

'Grif then decided it was a good idea to do the greatest thing in the world, and kill himself by stabbing himself in the heart with a fork..'

"Sarge you know we can't kill off Grif, its in your non death contracts." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Wait how do you know about our contracts anyway? Only that crazy ninja Deadpool does, because he is the author...supposedly." Said Riku.

"Uh lucky guess?" SaId Alan/Deadpool.

"Fair enough." Said Riku.

"OK if I can't kill him, I'll just have to hurt him." Said Sarge.

"That always works." Said Alan/Deadpool.

'The good for nothing scumbag Grif, thought it was a good idea to sleep on duty so I ordered Shadow to wake him up with the rocket launcher. Grif flew so high up he went to the moon again, then he went back down soon after, and landed his head on a bunch of rocks. I then shot the useless meat shield and told Donut to heal him. Seconds later Grif was used for target practice as Shadow took out a sniper rifle and shot the slacker from a distance. It was a pleasant sight to see, seeing the orange scum run for his life dodging sniper rounds from my best soldier made me happy as hell. Grif then fell only after running for 5 seconds. Shadow then took out a mini gun blazed the area around Grif. Grif was then covered with bullet holes seconds later.'

"So where to now?" Riku asked Alan/Deadpool ignoring Sarge and Grif.

"To the cabins." Said Alan/Deadpool as he led the party through the forest.

"I bet will see Smokey the Bear!" Grif said while smoking in his helmet.

Just then a brown bear wearing a yellow hat that said "Smokey" came out of the trees and took the cigarette away from Grif.

"Hey!" Said Grif.

"Remember...Only YOU Can Prevent Forest Fires!" Said the bear pointing to no one in particular before leaving.

"Who the fuck was that?" Riku said after the bear left.

"That was the most random thing I've ever seen." Said Simmons.

"Looks like my drunk monkeys finally sobered up and used a good random joke. Instead of typing on their typewriters with their butts..." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"You say something Alan?" Tails asked the writer.

"I said we need to get moving. Come on." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Yeah let's go!" Riku said while following Alan.

Several yards away a familiar box can be seen it was Snake who is watching the group from afar...

"About time I get to the Reds, hopefully they won't catch me like the Blue robot, and it should be obvious that's Deadpool in disguise! What a bunch of Space morons." Said Snake.

Just then the codec beeps as Snake gives a facepalm...

"Oh come on, please it let be Campbell telling me I failed!" Said Snake as he went to the Codec screen.

"Hey Snake its me Raiden! Why did you hang up last time? Was there something in my teeth? Anyway just wanna show you my Harry Potter pornography and my giant hot dog." Said Raiden.

"NNNOOO!" Snake yelled to the heavens.

"Did You guys hear something?" Said Donut.

"Must be Grif, after I took his food." Said Sarge.

"But I didn't scream." Said Grif.

Sarge then shot Grif in the back...

"OW!" Grif screamed.

"Now you screamed dirt bag." Said Sarge.

"Come on guys we have to keep moving." Said Alan/Deadpool.

'I took out my flashlight and saw a sign that said visitor center, that's where Rusty is. I then received a vision of Alice in the lake being pulled by an old woman. This was no head head injury. Just then the ground started to shake.'

"EARTHQUAKE." Donut screamed like a little girl.

"Hold on to something!" Said Riku but the shaking stopped and we heard gunshots.

"NO! Aaah! NO! NO!" Shouted a voice from the visitor center while the gunshots kept going.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble." Said Tails.

"Whats going on down there?" Said Simmons

"Rusty? Damn!"

'I said as we all saw a dark cloud coming up soaring to the sky.'

"What the? Was that a Heartless?" Said Riku.

"Its not a Heartless."

'I said while we ran to the visitors center. Something blew a giant mammoth size wall into the visiting center. Everything inside was damaged beyond repair.'

" Oh man this place looks like it got fucked up by a Tsunami like Japan!" Grif said while pointing at the cabin.

"Grif shut up you insensitive ass! Besides it's too soon!" Simmons yelled at Grif for being an ass.

"Hey nobody said anything when I made my Katrina jokes! What gives?" Grif asked his comrades with confusion.

"Shut up dirt bag!" Sarge yelled at Grif.

"I just hope that the nuclear power plants don't melt down. Japan has already been nuked enough to last a lifetime." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"I just wanna nuke the Blues and Grif! Heh heh heh..." Sarge said while thinking about Grif dying.

"Yeah if you nuke me Sarge you'll be killing us all! Besides you already nuked us back at Sidewinder." Said Grif.

"Don't forget the bomb in the whale." Said Simmons.

"Dirt bag who says it just wont be you?" Sarge asked Grif.

"That crazy ninja I think." Said Grif.

"Fine I'll just kill you in your sleep when we get back to base!"

"You know whats stupid? Marvel makes a lot of Spider-Man and X-Men games, but they have yet to make a Deadpool video game, just because he isn't popular enough like the web head, he doesn't get his own game? Bull Shit!" Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Who the fuck is Deadpool?" Grif asked Alan/Deadpool.

Alan/Deadpool just smacked his forehead...

"Hey, Grif your an idiot." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Grif you moron Deadpool is the ninja we saw earlier!" Simmons told Grif.

"What? I was sleeping!" Grif lied.

"Everybody ignore Grif! Now let's see what the hell is going on over at that cabin!" Riku told everyone while holding his Soul Eater.

Everyone nodded as they made there way into the cabin, just as there about to enter, some one walks out of the blown wall.

"Hunters need hunting licenses." Said the person while raising his ax.

"Nonsense I don't need a damn license when hunting Grif!" Sarge told the figure.

"Uh guys, I don't think he is here to give us directions." Said Tails.

"Ask him if there's a BK Lounge nearby! I'm hungry..." Grif said while his stomach growled.

The person then ran up to Grif and sliced him in half with his ax...cartoon style of course!

"Um Sarge...should we heal Grif?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Negative Private Donut! You know we have a no healing dirt bags policy here on Red team!"

"Get ready guys." Said Riku while aiming his Soul Eater at the lumberjack.

Everyone stood ready as the lumberjack started running at them. Riku slashed at the lumberjack multiple times while Shadow shot his battle rifle at him. However their attacks didn't phase the lumberjack. The lumberjack then hit Riku on his shoulder with his ax. Blood could be seen coming out of is arm.

"What about Riku Sarge? Do we heal him?" Donut asked his CO.

"Donut!" Riku yelled in pain.

"Donut only Grif isn't allowed to be healed. Tails go heal him." Sarge told Tails.

"OK! Heal!" Tails said after running to Riku and using his wrench to summon a med-kit in his hands to heal the teen.

"Donut I'm not a dirt bag remember?" Said Riku.

"Sorry I forgot!" Donut said while reloading his battle rifle.

"What the hell, our attacks didn't hurt him!" Said Riku.

"He's protected by a cloak of the darkness, you gotta destroy it with light." Said Alan/Deadpool while pointing his flashlight at the lumberjack.

The lumberjack covered his head as the flashlight hit his body. The darkness surrounding the lumberjack vanished in a bright light.

"Wait light is there weakness?" Riku question Alan/Deadpool.

"Yeah pretty much." Said Alan/Deadpool before shooting at the lumberjack with his gun.

The lumberjack then vanished into nothingness...

"Oh man if only we had some kind of weapon that could use light to destroy the lumberjacks...like maybe a giant key of some kind!" Donut said after seeing the lumberjack vanish.

"Yeah Sora has one Donut, too bad I use the darkness as a weapon." Said Riku.

"Yeah I had to tweak the wrench so now it heals everyone without summoning med-kits...should be faster now!" Tails told everyone.

"Well great this means our weapons are useless!" Grif whined like usual.

Just everyone else saw man with green park ranger uniform holding an ax it was Rusty...

"Fishing is only permitted for those visitors who purchase a park fishing license!" Said Rusty as he jumped down.

"Rusty? Damn!" Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Obey the park rangers instructions at all times!" Said Rusty.

Rusty ran at the group...

"Rusty? Rusty! No!" Said Alan/Deadpool.

Alan used his flashlight to keep Rusty at bay, but Rusty broke free of the lock as he sped around really fast like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Never approach closer then one hundred yards to bears and wolves. Never approach any wildlife closer than twenty-five yards." Said Rusty as he sped around the group. Alan tried to hit him with his flashlight but to no avail.

"Why is he faster then Sonic?" Tails asked while holding on to his right arm cannon.

"Oh man guys he's making me dizzy." Said Donut while feeling queasy.

"Grif quickly offer your self so we can escape." Said Sarge.

"Uh Sarge I don't think that would work." Said Grif.

Alan finally got Rusty with his flashlight again. However Shadow went into the air and used his Chaos Spear on him. Alan took out the dark cloak from Rusty as Riku leaped into the air and stabbed Rusty into his stomach. Rusty then vanished seconds later.

Suddenly a beep could heard with a label saying "Achievement unlocked 10G-Under a Thin Layer of Skin."

"What was that?" Grif asked after hearing the now new achievement idea for the story. Yes reader we now achievements...deal with it!

"That's one of our new Story Achievements. We got for killing Rusty." Simmons explained to Grif.

"Hold on. You mean we get prizes for makin' fun of Grif? Suddenly I'm very interested. Count me in." Sarge told Simmons with excitement.

10G - Shut Up, Rookie - Join a squad.

"Where do I sign up?" Sarge asked Simmons.

"Many of the Achievements are based on our characters. So if you do something your character is known for, you get one." Simmons explained to Sarge.

"Don't even think about it." Grif told Sarge.

Sarge runs up and punches Grif in the stomach with his right hand...

"Ow!" Grif yelled after falling on the ground on his back.

10G - You Just Got Sarged - Punch Grif in his Ying-Yang

"This is great! I'm a convert!" Sarge told Simmons.

Sarge hits Grif on the ground with the butt of his shotgun a couple times...

"Hey! Where's that little annoying thingie? I thought I got one of those every time I beat the crap out of Grif?"

"Well Sir, you can only get them once. It wouldn't make much sense if you get them every time."

"Now it's lost its lustre. It all seems so empty to me now."

50G - Epiphany - Your life is worthless

"Never thought I'd see the day when beating Grif to death wasn't fun, but here it is."

"Hhh, finally something _good about Achievements. They're still stupid though. Grif said after getting off the ground._

_25G - Choke a Bitch - Run out of air in your suit. You die._

_"...What that's bullshit. I have plenty of air in my-" Grif started to say before gasping for breathe._

_Grif turns white, then purple, then keels over..._

_5G - Made You Look - Identify misplaced meaningless achievement._

"Do not attempt to defy the Achievements. You have been warned. They see everything." Simmons told Grif.

"Hey guys I found another radio." Said Donut.

"Hey turn it on, maybe we can get some tunes...this time." Said Grif after getting off the ground.

Donut turns on the Radio and everyone could hear a redneck accent from the radio...

"Them commies are gonna turn this great nation into a communist state, my dear listeners we can't let the red menace take away our RIGHTS. YOU GOT TO SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD my listeners or the commies will enslave us all!" Said the paranoid radio host.

"Who hell is this Foghorn Leghorn?" Grif asked while listening to the radio.

Somewhere in another area of Bright Falls in a Radio Studio, giant white feathered rooster with a red feather tail and red head with a huge yellow bill could be seen ranting on a mic.

"I say, I say, I say, you people are as sharp as a rolling pin. The democrats have been doing this since they we're founded in the 1800's. We must keep the message alive my listeners. We must be armed and dangerous. The democrats will rule the day they stomped on the constitution. And now stay tuned after these messages." Said Fog Horn Leghorn as he got out of the chair.

He then approached a man in a suit...

"Them knuckleheads will believe anything...now where's my pay?" Said Fog Horn Leghorn.

Back to Riku and the group...

"Grif don't be so stupid! Why would a cartoon character be on a radio station? Furthermore that's not even possible!" Simmons told Grif.

"Hey with all that's happen to us, I'll believe anything, even God." Said Grif.

"You already believe in God dumbass!" Simmons told Grif.

"You see I believe in anything now!" Said Grif.

"Everyone ignore Grif and let's move on. It's already bad enough we murdered someone..." Riku told his party members before leaving the area.

"Your right Riku, I don't want to be arrested. I have a good record." Said Donut.

"Where to now Alan?" Riku asked Alan/Deadpool.

"We head to Lovers peak, that bastard who kidnapped my wife is up there." Said Alan/Deadpool while leading the party back into the woods.

"Lovers Peak? Sounds romantic, Hey wanna share a moment when we get there?" Donut asked Grif.

"Get away from me you queer." Said Grif.

Just as the group was walking Alan's phone started to ring...

"What - - what the hell was that? I saw it through the window - I saw - - I saw something." Said the nervous voice from the phone who is by the way is Barry, Alan's friend and agent.

"Forget about it, Barry. It's just me going crazy." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Oh geez. Oh geez. Your're not crazy. I wish you were crazy but you're not crazy. Al, be careful." Said Barry as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Asked Riku.

"My best friend and agent Barry, I left him at a cabin we rented. He's here helping me look for my wife." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Then why the hell isn't he here with you, if he's helping?" Said Riku.

"He's a bit nervous to go out, besides the kidnapper said I have to go alone." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"If you've gotta do this alone, then why are we still following you?" Said Grif.

"Because dirt bag, if we help Alan, we find the exit. That's pretty much how it works in this castle." Said Sarge.

"Hey Mr. Wake, you said if you narrate anything could happen?" Said Donut.

"Uh no I didn't." Said Alan while trying not to have Donut make him sick if he narrates.

"Yes you did, Mr. Wake, besides my lie detector rod, that I just made a few minutes ago clearly says you're lying right now." Said Tails while holding a black rod with two bunny ear like TV antennas on top in his hands that said lie detector rod in red on it.

"How did you make that?" Said Simmons.

"I just made it with your Seargent 5 minutes ago, we can use it to see if Grif is lying. Also with...SCIENCE!" Said Tails.

"Yeah I don't think something like that will work." Said Simmons.

"Wanna bet? Hey Grif I heard you broke Simmons' computer back at base!" Tails told Grif.

"No I didn't!" Grif lied.

"See? My lie detector says he's lying!" Tails told Simmons.

"GRIF!" Simmons yelled at the orange soldier.

"Cool then I can narrate." Said Donut with glee.

"Look what you just did Tails." Said Riku.

"What? I just pointed out that he lied...with SCIENCE!" Said Tails.

"Hey Grif you're gonna love this." Said Donut while turning red inside his armor.

"OH crap!" Said Grif.

'Grif shredded his restraining order, and went to my side. We look at each other and immediately fall in love. We then shared our Harry Potter/Twilight fanfiction while everyone else threw up for Some reason. We then pitched a tent and shared a bed together. It was the happiest day in my life. We slowly embraced each other and...

Intermission...

"Greetings everyone this is Snake. I'm sure what comes next will no doubt make you sick to the pit of your stomach. While we have a Torture Grif policy, we don't want to make our readers sick and forever leave this story. Plus we don't promote yaoi...EVER! That is all." Said Snake from the dark forest.

"Um yeah...let's move on...now!" Riku said while using a bottle of blue liquid with the words Mind Soap on it on his head.

"You know guys I have a theory on why those lumberjacks keep attacking us." Said Simmons.

"Really, and care to explain?" Said Riku

"Its obviously there horror fans who watch too much horror movies, and got brain washed into thinking there killers." Said Simmons.

"It doesn't explain them being covered in darkness." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Its obviously special effects, like in a movie." Said Simmons.

"Simmons for once can you accept that not everything goes by logic?" Said Riku.

"But logic is what keeps me sane, unlike everyone here, except Sarge of course.." Said Simmons while kissing up to Sarge.

"Yeah sorry Simmons, but you're theory is wrrrrrroonggg!" Said Riku.

"Yeah why do keep saying random crap all the time? Obviously you're theory has a lot of holes in it...like swiss cheese! Dammit now I'm hungry! Can we stop by Burger King aka the BK Lounge?" Grif asked his allies.

"No Grif but we can stop by Red King! Where instead of a whopper you'll be getting a stomach full of lead instead! Also instead of having it your way you'll be having it my way! Which is the Red Army way mind you! Also I'll be having a tall cold glass of your blood since I only drink the blood of my enemies! So do you want fries with that dirt bag?" Sarge asked Grif while pointing his shotgun at the orange soldier.

"Didn't you already tell me that when we were at those lesbian witches house? Where I saw Master Chief in the Underworld!" Grif asked Sarge.

"Grif there wasn't any lesbian witches! And you didn't see Master Chief!" Simmons corrected Grif.

"I think Grif got that place confused with Buffy The Vampire Slayer which has a lesbian witch on there." Donut explained to everyone.

"Look smart guy, the lumberjacks are real and not one damn theory you make will explain them. Plus, Grif you're an idiot." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"They're all idiots...all 4 of them!" Riku told everyone.

Just then an ax hit a nearby tree with Grif standing near it...

"HOLY SHIT!" Riku yelled before summoning his sword.

"I could use a beer right about now." Grif stated while smoking in his helmet.

"Uh guys!" Said Donut.

"Looks like them zombie lumberjacks are back!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

"There's like an army of those lumberjacks coming straight at us." Said Donut.

True to his word, 10 feet away, more then 20 lumberjacks could be seen coming from the trees. They all wielded axes, sickles, and rode giant woodchucks.

"Are those giant woodchucks?" Asked Grif.

One of the woodchucks picked up a log, and threw it at Grif...

"Ow!" Said Grif.

"Should we retreat? Looks like there's too many of them!" Donut asked his allies.

"Retreat! There's too many..." Riku ordered his allies.

"Looks like I got everything ready." Said Grif.

"Ready for what?" Said Riku.

"My trip that's why, all part of my plan." Said Grif.

"Plan? What plan?" Riku asked Grif.

"My plans when the zombies take over, which is currently happening at the moment." Said Grif.

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Riku.

"Okay, then let me ask you this Riku. What's your zombie plan?" Said Grif.

"My what?" Said Riku.

"There's two kinds of people in the world Riku, those who have a plan prepared for when the zombies take over the Earth, and those who don't. We call those last people dinner." Said Grif.

"Nobody does that." Said Riku.

" In my zombie plan, I'm going to Alaska, because zombies have no body heat. They'll freeze like corpsicles. It's brilliant." Said Grif

"Nobody else thinks about stuff like that." Said Riku.

"Hey Simmons!" Grif shouted at Simmons.

"What?" Said Simmons...who was standing right beside Grif.

"What's your zombie plan?" Said Grif.

"I have two weeks' worth of food stored in my attic. I climb up and pull up the ladder with me." Said Simmons

"What!" Said Riku.

"And what happens at the end of the two weeks?" Said Grif.

"Oh, I'm keeping that to myself. I don't wanna risk you turning into a zombie and knowing what I'm up to."

"Oh come on!" Said Riku.

"You still doin' Alaska?" Said Simmons.

"You know it!" Said Grif.

"You'll never make it, Grif. The major freeways will be choked with stalled cars from people trying to flee the major population centers. It's gonna be nothin' but a tasty flesh bottleneck." Said Simmons.

"I'm just gonna have to take that risk." Grif said.

"Good luck to you Grif." Said Simmons.

"Good luck to you too, Simmons." Said Grif.

"Are you guys brain damaged?" Said Riku.

"Hey, knuckleheads, what's all the yammerin' about?" Said Sarge who was also standing by Grif and Simmons.

" Hey Sarge, do you have a, quote, zombie plan, unquote? Hmhm." Said Riku.

"A zombie plan, of course not!" Said Sarge.

"See, I told you- " Said Riku before being cut off by Sarge.

" I have thirty-seven different zombie plans!" Said Sarge.

" Wow! Now that's preparation. I am seriously impressed, Sarge." Said Grif.

"Don't be, dirt bag. In thirty-six of the thirty-seven plans I use your fresh corpse as bait, so that I can make my initial escape, from the legions of the undead!" Said Sarge.

"Well, at least I know there's one plan where I-" Said Grif before being cut of by Sarge.

"And in the thirty-seventh plan, I knowingly infect myself with the zombie virus, just so that I can devour you!" Said Sarge.

" Sarge you've gotta be pullin' my leg." Said Riku.

"Why do you think I carry a shotgun with me at all times? You have to be ready to act on a moment's notice! Hyah!" Said Sarge.

"Can we get the hell out of here? Before were all killed by the lumberjacks riding giant woodchucks!" Shadow told his allies while pointing at the woodchuck riding lumberjacks.

"RETREAT!" Said Riku as he and his group ran for there lives. Alan, however tired out for a few seconds after running.

"Alan come on." Said Riku.

"Too tired, must rest." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Damn Alan your out of shape just like Grif." Said Donut.

"Talk about embarrassing." Said Simmons.

"Hey running 300 feet wasn't part of my contract!" Grif told Simmons and Donut.

"Yes it is, space moron." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"How do you know? You don't work for Red Command! I was talking about when I was drafted into this stupid army!" Grif told everyone.

"I meant you're contract with Deadpool, idiot." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Wait how do you know that?" Said Shadow.

"I read it on Twitter." Said Alan/Deadpool

"Fair enough." Said Shadow.

"Hey guys I found another radio." Said Donut.

"Hopefully there won't be another conspiracy theorist or cartoon character this time." Said Grif.

Donut turns on the radio, and all they heard were two familiar voices, Which we're the Blues...

"Tucker I didn't know the spiky hair kid could lift things without touching them." Said Caboose over the radio.

"Yeah whats up with that Sora? Are you on drugs?" Said Tucker.

"Shut the fuck up you two Blue bastards and start helping me kill these white armored cock bites! It's bad enough I have to be around blue armored idiots last thing I need is to deal with armored crackers as well. Why is it that Tex, Alan, Goofy, Donald, and Church 2.0 are the only helpful people around here?" Sora said over the radio while explosions and lasers could be heard in the background.

"Hey Sarge its the Blues." Said Donut.

"Lets see if we can speak to them." Said Sarge.

Sarge then turned on his radio...

"Attention Blues, you guys suck!" Said Sarge.

Sarge waited for a few seconds for a response but nothing happened...

"What the hell? Why aren't they making a comeback?" Said Sarge.

"Perhaps you're radio signal is too far for them to pick it up." Said Simmons.

"Dammit, this is your fault Grif." Said Sarge while shooting the orange meat shield.

"Hey that spiky haired kid mentioned Alan...you don't think?" Said Donut.

"That's obviously that Deadpool guy who must be disguising himself as Alan as a way to trick the Blues into thinking he's the real Alan! Diabolical..." Sarge explained to everyone.

"No it's obviously the Russians broadcasting a false message as a way to dominate the world and resurrect Soviet Russia once again! Any idiot like yourselves would know that..." Alan/Deadpool told the Reds.

"He does have a point." Said Riku.

"In Soviet Russia, you don't eat food...food eats you. Sorry couldn't resist." Said Donut.

"Well let's go to Lover's Peak!" Riku told his comrades.

"You guys go ahead I'll just stay here while smoking and not get killed by those lumberjacks." Said Grif.

"Initiate Emergency Plan Delta, men!" Sarge told his men while pointing at Grif before cocking his shotgun and pointing it at the orange slacker.

Simmons, Donut, and Shadow all aimed their weapons at Grif. Grif just stood there...

"Oh shit!" Said Grif.

"Go to Hell slacker!" Shadow told Grif before shooting him with a rocket launcher.

"Oh man Shadow how come I don't have a gun?" Tails asked the black hedgehog.

"Here you can have this...don't lose this stuff it's a rental!" Shadow told Tails after giving him 4 plasma grenades, 4 fragment grenades, two SMG's, and a battle rifle.

"Sir why do we give two bipedal animals our weapons when they're not even part of Red team?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Nonsense Simmons both Shadow and Tails are official members of Red team! Just like Riku..." Sarge told Simmons.

"No I'm not!" Riku protested.

"Of course you are! Just check your back..." Sarge told the teen.

"WTF?" Riku shouted after Shadow took a picture of his back and showed it to the teen. The picture showed the Red's symbol which was the serpent on Riku's back. With the words Red above the serpent and Team on the bottom.

"Told you so...also the words are branded while the snake is a tattoo. Courtesy of Private Donut!" Sarge told Riku.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET THIS?" Said Riku.

"You see-" Sarge started to say before being cut off by Donut.

"Oh Sarge can I tell the story?"

"Yes Donut you can tell the story!"

"So anyways one day..." Donut started to say before a flashback started.

Flashback...

Over at Castle Oblivion Riku and the Reds minus Tails can be seen standing in one of the hallways. This was before they met Leo but after Riku met the Reds. Sarge can be seen having a meeting with his subordinates. Grif can be seen smoking, Donut holding onto Grif, Simmons can be seen using a gray computer GPS like device with the Microsoft Windows symbol on it, and Shadow can be seen with his arms crossed in front of him with his eyes closed.

"Men after going through multiple floors, fighting emos, and killing shadows I have come to one conclusion!"

"What's that sir?" Simmons asked his CO.

"We need more recruits if were ever going to get back to Blood Gulch, defeat the Blues, and kill Grif!"

"Who are we gonna recruit Sarge? There's no one in this crazy castle! Except us, Shadow, Riku, emos, and Heartless." Grif told Sarge.

"That's right dead man! So that means will just have to recruit Riku!"

"Um Sarge I don't think Riku wants to join out team." Simmons told Sarge.

"That's why I have come up with the idea for recruiting him without him knowing about it!"

"So basically you're gonna recruit Riku into our team without him knowing about it?" Grif asked Sarge.

"That's correct dirt bag! Now this is how it's gonna work first Grif will distract Riku, then I'll sneak up and knock him out from behind, then Simmons will brand our name on his back while he's out, then Donut will tattoo our logo on his back, afterwords I'll get on the radio and inform Command about our new recruits. Best plan ever if I say so myself!"

"This will never work." Grif said while facepalming himself.

"Quiet negative Nancy...you're just jealous cause you didn't think of it first! Now everyone get to work pronto!"

"Hey! What the hell are you freaks doing down there? Hurry up and come on before Vile or one of those emos show up! Jeez I swear..." Riku told the Reds while standing near the door to the next world. Which at the time was Monstro.

"Hey Riku you wanna see my Blade tattoo?" Grif asked Riku after running up to him and distracting him.

"No you orange slacker I don't wanna see you're Blade tattoo! Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

"No reason."

"Good now please tell the others to get over here so we can continue to the next world. AAAHHH the back of my head!" Riku yelled after Sarge meleed the back of his head with his shotgun.

"Oh man I know how that feels!" Simmons retorted seconds later after Riku blacked out on the floor.

"Alright Simmons your up!" Sarge told Simmons while cocking his shotgun.

"Man Sarge I still don't have a good feeling about this. Riku is gonna be pissed if he finds out about this. And we won't be able to stop him from killing us if he does!" Simmons told Sarge while branding Riku's now shirtless back with the words Red Team.

"Heh heh heh nonsense Simmons Riku will be fine...trust me! Besides will need all the help we can get if were ever going to win this war. Especially since them damn Blue bastards recruited that there spiky haired kid. Alright Donut you're up!"

"Oh man Sarge this is gonna be so much fun! I haven't tattooed anything since I tattooed Grif's back that one time! Plus I've never gotten to be this close Riku before...since every time I try I get threatened by his sword." Donut said while tattooing Riku's back with a red serpent from the Red's flag between the two branded words that Simmons had put earlier.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Grif said while smoking his now fiftieth pack of cigarettes.

"Alright I'm done Sarge! I guess these hands aren't just for manicuring after all. Yeahuh." Donut told his CO after tattooing Riku's back.

"Excellent job Private Donut! Looks like it's my turn! Yeh, Red Command, come in! This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One! Do you read me?" Sarge said after turning on his radio.

"Hello, hello, who's there. Come in, is that you Private Tucker? Hello." Vic said over Sarge's radio.

" Private Tucker? No, Vic, this is Sarge, from Blood Gulch Outpost Number One."

"Oh, hey there Sarge, long time no see, sorry 'bout that I uh, anyway what can we do here for you at Red Command today?"

"I just wanna inform you that we have recruited two more people to the Red cause! Shadow and Riku...over here at this castle. Castle Oblivion I believe is the name."

" Two new recruits huh? Well now that brings the total to 7 members now. While the Blues have a total of 8 members after recruiting that spiky haired kid, duck, and dog. But I'll be sure to log this into my computer! Thanks Sarge and let us know here at Red Command when you recruit more people! Vic out!" Vic told Sarge before ending the radio transmission.

"Alright men Riku and Shadow are now officially in the Red database which means we are now up to 7 members! The war is ours!"

"But sir Vic just said they have 8 members." Simmons told Sarge.

"That's why we need to recruit more members Simmons! Alright Shadow wake up Riku!" Sarge told the black hedgehog.

"Can do Sarge!" Shadow said before splashing a bucket full of water on Riku's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH WTF? I was having an awesome dream about fucking Sora's mom! Oh wait it's just you guys...dammit why cant my real life be as awesome as my dreams? Why the fuck does my back and my head hurt?" Riku asked the Reds after standing up.

"It's OK Riku you were attacked by them shadows! But we were able to kill them all before they could kill you!" Sarge lied to Riku.

"You four? Yeah fucking right you guys cant even chew gum and walk at the same time! Let alone take out a bunch of Heartless without my help. Shadow can! But you guys? Hell no!"

"Alright fine Shadow killed them!" Sarge told Riku.

"OK now that's believable! Now if you guys are done fucking around we have another world to visit!" Riku told the Reds before going to Monstro.

End of Flashback...

"...And that's how you were recruited officially into our team along with Shadow! The End!" Donut told Riku.

"What about Tails?" Grif asked Sarge.

"He's already been officially recruited meat sack I called Command before chapter 19 started! So now were up to 8 members while the Blues have 9! Damn Blue bastards!" Sarge told everyone.

"Uh Sarge, I don't think Riku is feeling good right now." Said Donut after seeing a pissed off Riku.

Riku stood calm for a second...

"Alan can you please hold me for a second?" Said Riku.

"I hate where this is going." Said Alan/Deadpool before going to Riku's back and clutching his arms around his waist.

Riku took a deep breath, and violently started screaming and cursing. He tried to run at Red Team but couldn't thanks to Alan.

"You sons of bitches, I'll kill every single one of you Censor, Censor, Censor, Censor, Censor, Censor. GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Said Riku in anger he tried to attack Red team but he was still held back by Alan.

Intermission...

"Hey everyone this is Alan, yes the real one. I can see the things in my world are getting more messed up with those Red guys around along with Riku. I gotta say Deadpool is doing a great job doing me, and I'm grateful for him helping me look for my wife. Anyhow, looks like Riku is gonna be pissed for a while, and it'll be pretty boring if you just read him cursing for a couple of hours." Said Alan from the Star Wars world, Sora and the others can be seen fighting a bunch of white soldiers.

Back to Alan's world. Riku can be seen calm after trying to kill the Reds. Apparently he wasn't able to hurt no one, although Grif, for some reason looks like he been through hell.

"I can't believe I'm part of this made up army, its gonna take years to pay for laser surgery." Said Riku.

"Yeah good thing Sarge threw Grif in your path so you could calm down. Plus laser surgery won't matter now that you're in the Red database." Said Simmons.

"I fucking hate you guys!" Grif told his comrades.

"Hey I just remembered, I found these notes at a gas station, and I didn't think it was for you guys till just now." Said Alan.

"Notes?" Simmons asked.

Alan gave the Reds the notes Sora, Donanld, and the Blues left when they took the jeep during their visit. Donut read the notes out loud...

'Dear Red team wish you were here and the Blues weren't! Signed Donald Duck court wizard duck of King Mickey Mouse! PS. We also borrowed you're jeep!'

'Dear Red Team, wished we joined up with you instead of Blue Team. They suck! Signed Sora the Keyblade Master. P.S. We borrowed you're jeep.'

'Dear Reds We got you're jeep, FUCK YOU! Signed Private Lavernius Tucker of Blue Team. P.S. We wish you were dead.'

'Dear other team we hate, Tucker loves rocks Love Cabose.'

'Dear Red Sergeant suck it your not my real dad! Signed Church 2.0! PS. I hope the man with the bandanna kills all of you in you're sleep!'

"Wait a minute our jeep was here?" Said Simmons.

"And those no good dirty Blues took it, that's it now I'm furious! Men, we need to move double time, if those Blues took our jeep then it'll only be a matter of time before they use it on us. Plus they have that key wielding spiky haired kid!" Said Sarge.

"I actually agree with Sarge, the jeep has like infinite ammo. No way in hell can we fight that." Said Grif.

"What I find surprising is that Sora thinks he's better off with you guys. Oh well at least he's having a much harder time then I am." Said Riku.

"Hey Sarge who wrote this note that said dad?" Said Donut.

"The Blues must be joking around with us." Said Simmons.

"Someone named Church 2.0 whoever that is." Sarge told Donut.

"Church 2.0?" Said Donut.

"Must be a robotic double of Church." Said Simmons.

"Whose this bandanna guy he was talking about?" Grif asked his allies.

Snake can be seen knocking out one of the lumberjacks while eavesdropping on the Reds.

"Damn the blue robot gave me away." Said Snake.

"Its obviously no one dirt bag, but a dirty Blue trick to lose our focus." Said Sarge.

"Whew..." Said Snake.

"Hey Snake it's Rayden!" Raiden told Snake over the codec while wearing a conical hat.

"Dammit Raiden stop calling me I'm busy! And your not Rayden from Mortal Kombat dumbass!" Snake told Raiden before ending the codec transmission.

Just then another Codec beep can be heard.

"Dear God I told him to stop calling!" Said Snake before going back to the Codec screen.

"Hey its me Snake." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Oh sorry, thought you were Raiden for second. He somehow found my frequency and has been bothering me ever since." Said Snake.

"Really? I thought our channels were secured, well anyway I'll find a way to fix that." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Yeah I'll appreciate that." Said Snake.

"Anyway, just letting you know that we're not even close to finishing this chapter." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"What? Why?" Said Snake.

"We still need to find the kidnapper then go rescue Alan's best friend." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Crap!" Said Snake.

"Good luck." Said Alan before ending transmission.

"Hey Mr. Wake who were you talking to?" Said Donut.

"Uh no one." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Okay." Said Donut.

"Alright let's go find the kidnapper! And stop dicking around..." Riku told everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads as Alan/Deadpool led the way. They went through several paths, while killing every single lumberjack that they ran across. They took a lift to the next area of the park. After leaving the lift the group we're ambushed by lumberjacks. Alan lost his gun in the process.

"Watch out." Said Riku as a lumberjack stabbed him in the back with an ax.

Riku fell to the ground as the lumberjacks outnumbered the heroes. Everyone fell as the lumberjacks prepared to kill them. Alan closed his eyes as a lumberjack readied his sickle to kill him.

"This is it, so long cruel word." Said Grif.

"This can't be how it ends. Besides Deadpool said we have a no death clause!" Said Riku.

Just as the lumberjacks were about to kill everyone, red smoke filled the area as the lumberjacks all vanished. Alan looked up to see a man with green like cloths, and a hat. He's the kidnapper fellow reader...

He gave out his hand to Alan to lift him up...

"Come on, we gotta get moving. More of 'em are coming." Said the Kidnapper.

Alan held out his hand and got up. He took his flashlight...

"That's flashlight's kid stuff." He gave Alan a flare, "The flares will keep the bastards away."

Riku and the Reds promptly got up as well...

"Ow my fucking head hurts! Jeez..." Grif said after getting up and rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Who the fuck are these people, I told you to come alone." Said the kidnapper.

"They sorta followed me, but that doesn't matter where's my wife?" Said Alan.

"Follow me, Wake, and you'll find her." Said the kidnapper.

"Were not really gonna follow this guy are we?" Said Simmons.

"We have to if we want to get out of here now come on." Said Riku.

The group finally made it to Lover's Peak, the kidnapper had Wake go to a box to get some supplies from the viewing platform...

"This is it, Wake! The last stand! There's more flares here. Get ready, we fight them as long as they keep coming!" Said the Kidnapper.

"Give me the damn gun! They're coming!" Said Alan.

"That's not how this goes! Get with the program Wake!" Said the kidnapper.

30 lumberjacks could be seen coming from the trees and from the rocks. They headed towards the group...

"Get ready guys, we gotta hold our ground." Said Riku while summoning his Soul Eater.

"Oh man look how many there are." Said Donut.

"Shit and I haven't eaten yet." Said Grif.

"Our lives are at stake and you're thinking about food?" Said Simmons.

"Hey it keeps me focused." Said Grif.

"Enough you two, this is the fight of our lives, so get moving pronto!" Said Sarge while cocking his shotgun.

"Yes sir!" Said Red team as everyone readied their weapons.

Just then 7 mounties appeared out of nowhere as they began to sing along with the lumberjacks...

"Were lumberjacks and were OK. We kill all night, and we sleep all day." The group of the lumberjacks sang.

"They're lumberjacks and they're OK, they kill all night, and they sleep all day." Sang the mounties.

Suddenly Donut appeared along side the mounties wearing a mountie uniform, and sang along with them.

"They're lumberjacks and they're OK, they kill all night, and they sleep all day." Said Donut along with the lumberjacks.

"Donut get back here, we got lumberjacks to kill." Said Sarge.

"Coming." Said Donut.

Alan took out a flare as it helped kept the lumberjacks away. Riku went forward and started slashing some of the lumberjacks. The Reds fired their weapons at the lumberjacks as well. The kidnapper also joined in the fight as he shot several of them. Shadow used Chaos Spear to kill some of them. Riku gutted several of the lumberjacks. One lumberjack threw his ax at Riku, injuring him. Tails healed him with his wrench. Sarge killed some with his shotgun while Simmons got a lucky shot as he shot several of them. Alan took out another flare as the lumberjacks we're held at bay. The kidnapper killed several while Riku stabbed at some. Several of the lumberjacks hit Grif with there axes. Alan used his flashlight to get rid of the lumberjack attacking Grif, ironically that same lumberjack was killed by Sarge. Donut fired his battle rifle and managed to hit several lumberjacks. Shadow did a homing attack and tackled several lumberjacks, sending some into the air. Shadow then took out an RPG and fired away. Lumberjacks started to appear from behind as several hit Grif in the back. Alan took out his last flare and kept them at bay, Shadow used his Chaos Spear and killed several of the lumberjacks from behind. Riku then turned around and killed the last remaining lumberjacks.

"See nothing to it." Said the kidnapper.

"I can't believe we actually survived." Said Riku.

"Men, you all did an excellent job! Except for you dirt bag, I had to save your hide, and it made me sick to the pit of my stomach." Said Sarge.

"Yeah whatever, at least there gone." Said Grif.

"Whoa what a work out, can we do it again?" Said Donut.

"Shut up Donut." Said everyone except the Kidnapper.

"I'm just glad we survived that's all." Said Simmons.

"Now to deal with the kidnapper." Said Riku as they turned to the Kidnapper who was looking at the sky from the viewing platform.

Alan/Deadpool then approached him...

"Let's cut the act now. Where's my wife?" Said Alan/Deadpool.

The kidnapper turned around...

"I knew you were gonna say that. I read it all before. You're a hell of a writer. Congratulations. You're gonna bring about something glorious and terrible, once we get you some...proper editorial control."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where's Alice?" Said Alan/Deadpool.

The kidnapper pointed at Alan...

"I want the entire manuscript...Or she's gonna suffer bad."

Alan/Deadpool got furious...

"You touch her, and I'll-" Said Alan as he punched him. However he lost his balance as the two fell down.

"Come on guys!" Said Riku as he and the Reds went down with them.

Riku and the Reds gently landed near Alan as Simmons and Grif held him up. They all saw the kidnapper on the ground. He got up. The Reds pointed their weapons at him, as he ran. The Reds tried to shoot him, but they still suck at shooting as they weren't able to hit him. Alan saw the kidnapper's pistol on the ground, he grabbed it, and aimed it at the kidnapper.

"You're gonna give me the manuscript or you'll be sorry!" Shouted the kidnapper from afar.

"No! Come back here! I swear I'll kill you if you hurt Alice! Do you hear me? Come back here!" Said Alan/Deadpool furiously. He picked up several revolver ammo, and flares near the ground.

"Come on guys, we gotta find him and save Alice." Said Riku.

"You got it Riku." Said Sarge.

"I just hope there's no more lumberjacks left." Said Donut.

"Knowing our luck, there will be." Said Grif.

"That's OK will just kill them all with...SCIENCE!" Tails said while equipping the two SMG's Shadow gave him earlier. He also has on a black zip up hooded Organization XIII coat just like Shadow. Which the hedgehog gave him.

"You don't have to yell that word every time you say it...were standing right here dammit!" Shadow told Tails.

"Sorry...my mistake!" Tails said while reloading his SMG's.

"Hey Sarge, how are we gonna go through this darkness without light?" Said Donut.

"Good question Donut! Our weapons are useless unless we have some kind of light source..." Sarge told the pink soldier.

"What about the built in flashlight in our helmets?" Said Grif.

"Good work Shadow! We can use the flashlights in our helmets to defeat the lumberjacks." Sarge said while turning the flashlight in his helmet on.

"Oh sweet I didn't know we had these!" Donut said after turning his helmet flashlight on.

"How come you idiots didn't use those earlier?" Riku asked the Reds.

"Because we had Mr. Wake there use his light instead." Said Sarge.

"That's besides the fucking point! If you had use yours then most of the lumberjacks would have been dead! Idiots!" Riku said while facepalming himself.

"Well that's how we roll Riku." Said Grif.

"Where to now Alan?" Riku asked Alan/Deadpool.

"Easy we go back to the cabin, get my friend Barry, and get the fuck out of here!" Said Alan.

"Wait you're gonna leave your wife to that guy?" Said Riku.

"No, but I need Barry to help me think my next move." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"I don't think were going to be able to catchup to the kidnapper on foot." Riku told everyone.

"What we need is a vehicle." Said Shadow.

"I could build us one...it'll take about 3 hours though." Tails told everyone confidently.

"That's too long, we need to find one soon." Said Riku.

"But I was going to use Grif's armor for the parts we need." Tails explained to Riku.

"Yeah but if we wait 3 hours those lumberjacks will be coming at us from all fronts!" Said Riku.

"Let's just use that!" Shadow told everyone while pointing at a giant black APC with six tires and guns on it.

"Whoa Shadow! Nice find!" Said Riku.

"Shotgun!" Simmons said.

"Shotgun! Fuck." Grif said disappointed.

"Shotgun's lap!" Donut said cheerfully.

"Fuck!" Simmons swore.

"There's just no room for seven people. Someone will have to jog alongside. Grif?" Said Sarge.

"Jog? What's that?" Said Grif.

"It's like running slowly, dear God you don't know what jogging means?" Said Simmons.

"Yeah, you lost me at running. Sorry, it's not in my contract."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do it. Just give me one second while I put my jogging shorts on." Said Donut.

"Wait. I wanna reconsider." Said Grif.

"Who wants to hold my ankles while I stretch out my hammies?" Said Donut.

"No one's fallin' for that twice, Donut." Said Sarge.

"Logging is a hazardous occupation." Boomed a voice from afar.

Riku turned his head to see an entire wave of lumberjacks coming straight at them. Some could be seen running while others are walking.

"Hurry and start this damn thing." Said Riku as they got in the APC, except for Donut.

Grif got in the drivers seat, with Simmons in the front seat. Shadow manned the turret on top. Alan, Sarge, Riku, and Tails sat on the sides. Grif ignited the car as he crashed through piles of lumberjacks while going through reverse.

"Push it through the medal Grif." Said Simmons.

"Yeah give me a sec." Said Grif as he put the stick on drive. With a loud vroom the APC took off at high speeds. Donut could be seen jogging, he avoided the lumberjack's attack while his helmet light kept him safe, and focused.

"Whew who knew I'd have my exercise today." Said Donut while jogging through the dirt road at night.

Grif managed to get on the road as Shadow shot every lumberjack in sight. The lumberjacks were persistent however, as they attempted to attack the APC no matter how weak they were. There perseverance cost them their lives, as they were either crushed, shot, or didn't keep up.

"What the hell? Are these things stupid? Do they want to get run over." Said Grif, as he rammed into more lumberjacks. Shadow killed several lumberjacks from behind and front. He shot as many as he could see while Grif drove.

"Who cares, just keep going." Said Simmons.

"Hey guys wait up!" Said Donut as he kept jogging.

The whole area was a nightmare, the darkness made everything pitch black. The whole sky was covered in a dark fog, howling like a wind. The lumberjacks infested the roads, trying to kill their prey. Grif rammed the APC through many lumberjacks, while the top gunner, Shadow, killed many lumberjacks with the turret gun.

Alan's phone ranged it was Barry...

"Al, the porch is covered with birds, they've gone all Hitchcock on me." Said Barry.

"Stay out of sight, I'm on my way. Don't open the door!" Said Alan/Deadpool.

"What am I crazy?" Said Barry.

"Stay hidden. I'll be there soon. Just make sure you keep the lights on!" Said Alan.

"What just happened?" Said Riku.

"We gotta get to Barry now, go faster Grif." Said Alan.

"I am, this is the maximum speed." Said Grif.

"Watch out for the white trailer!" Said Simmons as the APC collided with a trailer.

"Too late!" Grif shouted after the APC hit the white trailer.

"Hey you guys almost left me!" Donut told his comrades after arriving near the APC.

"Come on we need to get to the cabin ASAP!" Riku said after exiting out of the APC.

"Come on guys we're almost there." Said Alan as he led the way.

Riku and the group finally arrived at the cabin where Barry had stayed. Everyone could see the door, and windows barred with the cabin's furniture. Up in the sky were black birds ready to kill anyone they see.

"Uh guys why are there so many birds flying in the sky?" Grif said while pointing to the sky.

"I don't think those are ordinary birds." Said Simmons.

Suddenly a bunch of black birds swooped down and attacked Grif. The orange slacker can be seen with marks on his armor and cracks on his visor.

"Holy crap." Said Riku.

"Yeah those are no ordinary birds." Said Donut.

"Be careful men, them buzzards are obviously working for the lumberjacks." Said Sarge.

Alan and Co got near the cabin there Barry saw his pal, he didn't seem to notice Riku or the Reds though. Barry is wearing a big red coat, short hair, and brown eyes.

"Al! Al, I'm so glad you're here! A couple of them got in here before I blocked the chimney! This isn't normal! These birds are weird!" Said Barry.

"Stay in there, we'll handle this." Said Alan as he got some flares, and flare guns from the floor. He then gave some to his pals. "Here your normal weapons won't kill these things only, the light will."

"This is gonna be a weird fight, since we're fighting birds." Said Riku.

"These feathered fiends are no match for Red team! Hyaah!" Said Sarge with pride.

"Light it up when these things attack? Sounds easy enough." Said Tails.

"Hmm...I'll be using the big guns." Said Shadow while taking out a Halo Combat Evolved flamethrower.

"Oh man does this mean we have to wave our hands? I don't like moving." Said Grif.

"Quiet dirt bag, and you'll do it pronto or I'll make Donut your new best friend for life." Said Sarge.

"Uh I think it won't hurt." Said Grif.

"Man I hope these birds don't catch me off guard." Said Simmons.

A barrage of birds flew down and started attacking the heroes. Alan pointed his flare gun at a group of birds, he pulled the trigger and the birds disappeared in a flash of light. Simmons popped out a flare as another group attacked, the group of Birds hit the flare and several of them vanished. Riku used his flare gun and killed multiple birds that came at him. Donut and Tails pulled their flares together as another group of birds hit them, but several vanished as a result of hitting their flares. Alan used his flash light on another wave, this time they all vanished. Sarge used a flare gun to eliminate another wave of birds, as Shadow used his flamethrower to roast some of the birds. Simmons used another flare to destroy another wave. Grif got injured while trying to use his next one, apparently he was too lazy in popping in another flare, as the birds attacked him. Alan, Riku, Sarge, and Shadow all pointed their flare guns to the sky and shot a bright light that filled the entire skyline. The birds promptly vanished...

"Barry? You can open the door now they're gone." Said Alan.

Alan and Co went inside the cabin where they saw a relieved Barry.

"Hey. Al. I'm - - I'm sorry for thinking you were having a psychotic episode, man." Said Barry.

"That's Okay, lets get the hell out of here and come up with a new plan to find Alice." Said Alan/Deadpool.

"Hey Al, whose your new friends. They look...weird." Said Barry.

"They're some special friends, who helped me out. Now lets get out of here." Said Alan/Deadpool as he and Barry went to Barry's car.

But before Alan could get inside he turned to his group of friends and said "Thanks." With that Alan and Barry drove away, back to Bright Falls. Riku and Co soon found the exit, and found their way back to Castle Oblivion.

|Basements 4-3 Interlude|

Seconds later after appearing back in one of the hallways of Castle Oblivion Deadpool can be seen. He can be seen still wearing his Organization XIII coat. Two SMG's can be seen in his hands as his back can be seen leaning against one of the white walls. Riku and the Reds just casually walk towards the ninja before stopping a few feet in front of him. Unknown to everyone but Deadpool Snake can be seen still spying on the Reds under his cardboard box.

"What do you want this time Deadpool?" Riku asked the ninja with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Just gotta say, we're not doing bad here guys. After your turn we got 7 chapters to go. In fact I'm here to say congrats on getting this far. Usually we get like 1 chapter done a year. But at this pace we might make it to KH2 after all." Said Deadpool.

"But we still got Days, Birth By Sleep, and possibly Birth By Sleep Volume 2 if it's a real game before we get to Kingdom Hearts 2!" Tails reminded Deadpool.

"Then on top of that Coded and Kingdom Hearts 3D!" Simmons added.

"Which is why you'll be working double time, besides none of you will be in all the games." Said Deadpool.

"Great looks like I'll have to call my agent! Typical..." Simmons said with frustration.

"Don't worry point Dexter, you'll be one of the few ones to appear in all." Said Deadpool.

"I bet it's Grif who won't...score another point for Red team!" Sarge said with a smile.

"Gee I'll feel sorry for the poor sap who won't appear in all of the games." Said Donut.

"I don't because Grif isn't worth feeling sad for...take that dirt bag!"

"I will appear in everyone...right?" Said Tails.

"Aside from what I said to Simmons, there might be some changes over time, so you may never know." Said Deadpool.

"But Grif defiantly won't...oh the sweet sweet sweet taste of victory!" Sarge said with enthusiasm.

"At least I won't be fighting shadows if I don't appear." Said Grif.

"Sorry to break your bubble Sarge, but Grif will appear in every game, and so will you." Deadpool said to Sarge and Grif.

"Fuck!" Said Grif.

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKING ORANGE PUSSY ASS!" Sarge said as he pointed his shotgun at Grif while the tip of the muzzle started to glow red creating a ball of energy. Seconds later Sarge pulled the trigger causing the ball of energy to hit Grif engulfing his whole body. Leaving only the bottom half of his body.

"I think Grif is going to need more then a band-aide." Donut said while looking at Grif's body.

"How the fuck did Sarge do that?" Said Riku.

"With Science." Said Tails.

"No he didn't! Its some random shit made up by the writers." Said Simmons.

"What makes you so sure." Said Tails.

"Because it's obviously what happen, I'm using logic here." Said Simmons.

"Well science is logic." Said Tails with a smirk.

"But what Sarge did wasn't logic, I'm sure it was just the writers, and...you know what screw it, I'm gonna kill myself." Said Simmons.

"I think it was science to...and please do so tomato can because nobody likes you! And we always talk about you behind your back." Shadow said calm, cool, and collectively.

"Sorry Shadow but you mean Grif." Said Simmons.

"Nope I mean you." Shadow told Simmons without opening his eyes.

"Well I'll catch you space morons later, Sora and his merry band of idiots are due for pain and torture." Said Deadpool before vanishing.

"How come we don't get any pain and torture from him? I find that to be quite unfair!" Donut announced to everyone.

"Shut up Donut." Said Everyone.

"My fucking body hurts! Jeez..." Grif said as bloody bandages and pink Hello Kitty band-aides can be seen all over his armor. Along with cracks on his visor.

"Just don't ask for any of my cyborg parts." Said Simmons.

"Come on guys, just a little bit further." Said Riku.

Moments later Riku and the Reds are greeted by Lexaeus, holding a large tomahawk...

"That stench...You're another one of those emos. STOP CUTTING YOURSELF DAMMIT!" Riku yelled at Lexaeus while pointing at him dramatically. "Damn look how buff that guy is. Is he on steroids or something?" Said Grif. "Yeah I think he is, he looks too bulky for his own good." Said Simmons. "Whoa, only if Grif had a body like that. Hey Grif where can you buy steroids?" Said Donut. "Shut up Donut!" Said Grif.

"You've done well thus far even with that whack job ninja's help. But to possess your powers, and yet fear darkness...What a waste. Who the fuck uses a nightlight anyways? Pussy ass!" Lexaeus said with a grin on his face only a psychotic killer would have.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIRTY WHORE! AND I DON'T USE A FUCKING NIGHTLIGHT!"

"Yes you do." Grif corrected Riku.

"Shut it dirt bag, this doesn't concern you or your kind." Sarge told Grif before shooting him with his shotgun.

"My spider senses say that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your pussy fear. Open your heart like those damn Disney films tell you to. Embrace the darkness and come to the dark side."

"Reminds me of the time I used my suction cups to scale the Empire state building, just like Spider-Man." Said Sarge.

"Wait that was you on the news? That explains the Red flag on top of the skyscraper." Said Grif.

"And if I decline?" "Then you lose both the light side and the dark side...and vanish! Never allowed into another Star Wars convention EVER again! And never witness another Star Wars and Star Trek fight...for all of eternity." "Oh man now that's a nightmare I wouldn't live through." Said Simmons.

Lexaeus surrounds himself with a giant red and black aura. Riku and the Reds struggles against the pressure released by the aura...

"I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the pussy heart...of a weak yellow belly coward! Now, stop resisting...and let the darkness in! And prepare yourself as I use the powers of My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Marilyn Manson to kick your pussy ass!" Lexaeus told Riku as he pointed his tomahawk at Riku and the Reds.

Moments later everyone but Riku, Shadow, and Tails turned into cards. Riku and Lexaeus can be seen staring each other down at the same white platform that he fought all the other Organization members before. Riku summons his Soul Eater and points it at Lexaeus.

********

**To Be Continued... **


	20. Keyblade Unleashed

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 20: Keyblade Unleashed **

**Yes another short chapter. No I don't care if you don't like it! I'm WAY behind I've been doing this damn story since 2007. Kingdom Hearts 3D is being worked on. When I started CoM Halo 3 had recently came out. So as you can imagine I'm tired of still doing CoM and I wanna move on to Days already. And I really wanna do Kingdom Hearts 2 the most I have a lot of good ideas and jokes for that story. But that won't be till after Days and Birth By Sleep and possibly Birth By Sleep Volume 2 if it's a real game. Till then TRY to enjoy this chapter! **

Sora then runs up to the next world door and holds up another card to it. The card is black with a green and red lightsabers on the front of it. Seconds later Sora and the Blues are engulfed in a white light. Seconds later a man with almost shaven brown hair, gray shirt, gray pants, gray boots, bandages, brown fingerless gloves, and red lightsaber can be seen inside a giant spaceship. The man can be seen inside a hangar where some tie fighters can be seen docked. Storm Troopers can also be seen behind some crates on the metallic walkway shooting at the man known as Starkiller. Sora and his group arrived at the same hanger area where a bunch Storm Troopers can be seen trying to kill Starkiller. Sora can be seen wearing a brown Jedi robe, Donald can be seen in a blue Jedi robe, Goofy with a green Jedi robe, and the Blues along with Tex can be seen wearing their same armor just in the form of Storm Trooper armor and white as their secondary armor color. Alan can be seen with a black coat, white shirt, and black pants, with a blaster in his holster. Andy on the other hand...hasn't changed at all. "OK where the fuck are we this time?" Sora asked while holding his Keyblade with the blade now being blue. While in his other hand a green lightsaber can be seen. Yes reader he is duel wielding...

"I think were back in the Star Wars universe." Said Tucker.

"What do you mean back? We've never been there before!" Alan told Tucker while playing with his blaster. Accidentally killing a nearby Storm Trooper near Starkiller on the metallic catwalk.

"I think its his selective memory again, like how he flash backed to Agrabah about the jeep back in your world." Said Donald.

"Everyone just ignore Tucker." Sora told his group.

"Hey assholes are you just gonna stand there like a bunch of idiots or are you gonna fight those stupid Storm troopers?" Said Andy.

"FYI we fight shadows not white armored crackers that George Lucas created!" Sora told Andy while looking for the exit.

"Well guess what porcupine head, there ain't no shadows here, just George Luca's crackers, either you fight them or we get screwed, doesn't matter though if they start attacking I'll just blow all of us to hell. See if you like that!" Said Andy.

"The hell you will bitch!" Sora told Andy before grabbing him from Caboose and kicking him across the hangar. Causing him to destroy one of the docked tie fighters.

"Oh no spiky haired kid you just made Andy angry." Said Caboose.

"Caboose I really don't give a fuck!"

"Jeez what's you're problem Sora? You on your period?" Tucker asked Sora.

"Let me see first off I've lost my memories, second my best friend is missing, third my other best friend is waiting for me back home, fourth I have to battle a bunch of emos with trading cards, and finally I have to deal with a bunch of blue armored pricks! You tell me Tucker!" Sora told Tucker before using force push on him causing the cyan soldier to get knocked into a group of nearby Storm Troopers.

"THATS IT PORCUPINE HEAD, YOU JUST GAVE ME AN EXCUSE TO BLOW YOU TO KINGDOM COME...10!" Said Andy.

"Way to go Sora you idiot, if Andy blows up he can destroy this entire station, and take us out with it." Said Tex.

"9!"

"Uh, wait Andy please!" Said Sora.

"8!"

"I'm sorry man I was just joking." Said Sora.

"7!"

"I'm gonna write my will now." Said Tucker.

"6!"

"Somebody should calm him down." Said Alan.

"5!"

"Sora if we die because of Andy, I hope Satan screws you for the rest of eternity." Said Donald.

"4!"

"Gwarsh, I don't think he should be that angry." Said Goofy.

"3!"

"Please, Andy! I'm freaking sorry jeez." Said Sora.

"2!"

"Women and children last!" Said Tucker while running around.

"1..."

"Hey Andy...knock knock." Said Caboose.

"Whose there?" Said Andy.

"I'm here." Said Caboose.

"I already heard that one before." Said Andy.

"Wait did Caboose just save us?" Said Sora.

"Yeah apparently Caboose's knock knock jokes calms him down." Said Alan.

"Its pretty ironic since he usually tries to kill us, mainly me." Said Sora.

"Here Mr. Spikey Hair kid, Andy wanted me to give you this." Said Caboose before throwing a plasma grenade to Sora's head.

"Oh fuck me!" Said Sora.

"Take that you bitch." Said Andy.

Then Tucker ran up to Tex...

"You do know Andy only has a limited radius if he explodes." Said Tucker.

"Well its not like a little lie won't hurt anyone, or torture them." Said Tex.

"Clever Tex, pretty clever." Said Tucker.

"Then why did you run around like a chicken?" Said Tex.

"...Force of habit." Said Tucker.

Outside in space a spaceship made out of a cardboard box can be seen. Inside Snake can be seen flying said ship while smoking. How can he be flying a cardboard box in space you may be asking reader? At this point in time that should be the least of your worries. Snake then looks around for a place to land his ship.

"Man I hope that blue robot doesn't see me this time. Good thing Raiden hasn't called me again." Snake said while flying in space.

Back in the hangar with Sora's group...

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: My blue senses are tingling, the bandana guy is out in space in a cardboard box ship...if that's even possible.

"Alright where do we go now?" Sora asked his mostly useless allies.

"Good question." Said Donald.

"Maybe we should ask that guy up there." Alan said while pointing at Star Killer who was fighting Storm Troopers.

"I don't think we should, who's to say he won't kill us." Said Tucker.

"Good idea Tucker! You and Caboose can go talk to him while the rest of us will stand here and watch him murder you...violently." Sora told the cyan soldier with a smirk.

"Why can' Tex go? Or you?" Said Tucker.

"Because I'm the leader that's why! And not Church...I don't care what he says I'm the leader not him! So now go do it Tucker!" Sora ordered Tucker with his Keyblade.

Over in the past on the Death Star Church and Jacobs can be seen hiding behind a wall Gears of War style. A group of Storm Troopers can be seen standing nearby. Church then sneezes...

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you! You got a cold?" Jacobs asked his defacto leader.

"No. But I have a strange feeling somebody is talking about me."

"Hey did you guys hear something?" One of the storm troopers asked the others.

"Probably just the wind." Another storm trooper answered.

Back in the Present...

"Oh yeah spiky hair kid? Make me!" Said Tucker.

"Hey Tucker only I can call him spiky haired kid!" Caboose told Tucker with an angry look behind his visor.

"Whatever Caboose!" Said Tucker.

"The spiky haired kid wants you to have this!" Caboose told Tucker before sticking him with a plasma grenade.

"Aw fuck!" Said Tucker before exploding into the air and landing on Sora.

"Get the fuck off of me you prick!" Sora yelled at Tucker.

"The last time he piled on you was in Monstro, and he had that pink armor." Donald reminded Sora.

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Sora told Donald after getting Tucker off of him.

"Yeah I still get nightmares about that." Said Tucker.

"Maybe we should get out of here before the white armored soldiers notice us." Alan told Sora.

"Hey I think I may have new powers." Said Sora as he put out his hand and aimed it at Tucker.

"Uh what are you doing?" Said Tucker.

Sora lifted Tucker from the ground and knocked him into Caboose. Sora then force lifted them to an area near Starkiller, who was busy using force lightning on a couple of stormtroopers.

"Oh man that's gotta hurt." Said Alan.

"Nice move Sora, how did you do that?" Said Donald.

"I don't know, it just came to me. Now if only a girl did that, then my life would be complete." Said Sora.

"Uh right...anyways let' get the hell out of here." Donald told Sora.

"What about Tucker and Caboose? It looks like they need our help." Said Goofy.

"I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!" Sora said sarcasticly.

"Damn I feel like a train hit me." Said Tucker.

"Uh Tucker why is the man with the glowy word looking at us strange? Did we just take his candy?" Said Caboose.

"Aw crap." Said Tucker after noticing Starkiller.

"Who are you two? Are you some special Storm Trooper?" Said Starkiller.

"No were-" Tucker started to say before being interrupted by Caboose.

"Space morons!"

"Shut the fuck up Caboose!"

"Hey Mr. Glowy what was that cool trick when you killed all those white soldiers?" Said Caboose.

"You mean this?" Said Starkiller before using Force lightning on Tucker.

"Ow. Oh hey I think my shields are working again! No wait never mind they're not. Fuck!" Said Tucker.

"How long are we gonna leave Caboose and Tucker up there?" Donald asked Sora.

Starikller started to lift Tucker and Caboose and threw them to Sora.

"Shit run!" Sora yelled before dodgerolling out of the way.

Starkiller use Force Speed and ran at the speed of light to Sora and Co. Blocking there path.

"Oh crap." Said Donald.

"Looks like the white soldiers aren't our only problem." Alan told everyone.

"Don't move Jedi!" Said Starkiller.

"Jedi whats that?" Said Donald.

"Sounds like a German word." Said Sora.

"But I already fought the Nazi's during World War 2!" Donald told everyone.

"Sora he thinks your a Jedi because of your robes." Said Alan.

"No dude I like Captain T. Kirk better!" Sora told Alan.

"I heard that pink guy is selling a poster of Captain Kirk online." Donald told Sora.

"Yeah I'm trying to buy it as we speak!" Said Alan on his laptop, the website called can be seen on his monitor.

"Fuck! I was gonna buy it..." Sora said with sorrow.

"Sora we have bigger problems then you're nerdy life." Donald told Sora.

"At least I'm not emo." Said Sora.

"Yeah but nerds don't get pussy! Didn't you see Revenge of the Nerds?" Donald told Sora.

"Donald, have you seen Duck Season? Yeah shut up now." Said Sora fuming.

"Yes I have...terrible movie!" Donald told Sora.

"So how much life insurance can I get? Does it cover death by glowing swords made from plasma?" Alan asked while on his cell phone.

"Alan what are you doing?" Said Sora.

"Making sure I have enough life insurance in case I die because of the stupidity of my teammates. Funerals are expensive mind you..." Alan told Sora.

"But what about that non death clause Deadpool told us about?" Said Goofy.

"I'm not taking any chances. Better safe then sorry..." Alan told everyone.

"Look Mr...What is your name?" Said Sora.

"My name is Starkiller." Said Starkiller.

"Yeah well were looking for the exit. Have you seen it?" Sora asked Starkiller.

"I'll carve you an exit." Said Starkiller before jumping into the air, and landed behind Sora. The teen didn't know whats coming till Starkiller jabbed his lightsaber into his arm.

"Why the hell didn't you duck? Don't just stand there and let him stab you! Jeez..." Donald told Sora.

"Wait perhaps we don't have to fight him." Said Alan.

"That would be nice! Can somebody hand me a med-kit by the way?" Sora said while his arm was bleeding.

"Look Mr. Starkiller, were looking for the exit and were not Jedi. In fact we'll help you defeat your target, in exchange for not fighting us." Said Alan.

"Yeah take the deal...it's a good deal." Donald told Starkiller.

"Hmm Vader said nothing on help." He whispered to himself. "Fine, you can help kill the Jedi that is causing trouble here." Said Starkiller.

"Yes not dying FTW! Fuck where's the Blues? I forgot about them...it was awesome when that happened." Donald told everyone.

"Peek a boo Mr. pant less Duck!" Said Caboose in front of Donald.

"I fucking hate you! I hope you die from mole people...or insect people." Donald told Caboose.

"Here Mr. Pants less Duck have this." Said Caboose before throwing a fragment grenade to Donald.

"Here catch Sora!" Donald told Sora before throwing the fragment grenade to the teen.

"Fuck!" Sora yelled after catching the grenade.

"What Donald said to Caboose reminds me of the movie. When mole men invade New Jersey." Said Alan.

Cut to some neighborhood in New Jersey. A man could be seen gardening while a mail man approached him.

"Hey Paul beautiful day isn't it?" Said the man.

"Yes Bob it is a beautiful day, and nothing will ruin my beautiful garden." Said Paul.

Just then the ground started to rumble, as a giant hole appeared below Paul, the man fell into the hole as creatures with white skin, black armor, and guns can be seen coming out.

"Humans!" Said one of the creatures while shooting they're guns at Bob.

"Ah run MOLE MEN!" Said Bob before running away.

Cut back to Sora and Co.

"Yeah I think I will stay far away from Jersey now." Said Donald.

"That movie sounds like it sucks." Sora said after getting off the ground.

"Yeah it got less then 1 million on its first night. Go figure." Said Alan.

"But it had mole people!" Donald told Alan.

"So Mr. Starkiller who are we gonna fight?" Goofy asked Starkiller.

"Hopefully not any shadows or emos." Sora told everyone.

"We need to find a Jedi, named Kota. Remember you see any white soldiers kill them on sight." Said Starkiller.

"For some of us that might be easier said then done." Sora told Starkiller.

"How come?" Said Starkiller.

"Cause some of us cant shoot straight and likes to team kill!" Donald said pointing at Tucker and Caboose.

"That's a burn Caboose." Said Tucker who thought they were making fun of Caboose.

"That remark was for both of you!" Donald told Tucker.

"Then why you pointed at Caboose only?" Said Tucker.

"I pointed at both of you blue tard!" Donald told Tucker facepalming himself.

"No you definitely pointed to Caboose." Said Tucker.

"Can I please murder them?" Donald asked Sora.

"I wish..." Sora said with a sigh.

Suddenly more Storm Troopers appeared, and aimed there guns at the heroes.

"Intruders get them." Said one of the Storm Troopers while firing his weapon, and missing.

"Why are thy missing? Were standing in front of them!" Donald said while shaking his head.

Everyone just looked at the Storm Troopers with tear drops forming on their heads.

"I said fire." Said the Storm Trooper. Several Troopers fired at them but all they hit was the ceiling.

"OK this is officially embarrassing." Sora said while facepalming himself.

"I SAID FIRE!" Said the same Storm Trooper as all the Storm Troopers fired their weapons at the heroes. Like last time, they missed and hit the wall behind them.

"OK fuck this I'm leaving!" Sora said before walking away.

"Yeah me to this is ridiculous!" Donald agreed before following Sora.

"Hey Sora remember what happen when you threw me to those white crackers?" Said Andy.

"You mean when you tried to blow us up?" Said Sora.

"Yeah I know, but I killed some of those crackers when you threw me. I want you to do it again, so we can get out of here and find this damn Jedi." Said Andy.

"OK." Said Sora before grabbing Andy from Caboose.

"Just make sure he blows up away from us." Donald told Sora.

"Yes does my life insurance covers bombs as well?" Said Alan over the phone.

"If were gonna die then I wanna go out in style!" Donald told everyone.

"Tucker what the hell your doing?" Said Tex.

"Updating my will of course." Said Tucker.

"Eat shit and die!" Sora said before punting Andy to the nearby Storm Troopers.

From a safe distance, Sora threw Andy to the Storm Troopers. After Sora threw Andy, Caboose for some reason ran to Sora from behind and kicked him in his ass., causing him to fly over the air to the Storm Troopers, right before Andy explodes on them on impact.

"I've made a touch down." Said Caboose.

"Caboose why the fuck did you do that?" Donald asked Caboose.

"Because Andy told me to." Said Caboose.

"No he didn't...moron!" Donald told Caboose.

"Hey Sora are you alright?" Said Goofy.

"Barely." Sora said while coughing and dusting the soot off of himself.

"Wow I can't believe Caboose did that." Said Donald to Sora.

"I can." Sora said bluntly.

Caboose grabbed Andy from where he was as Andy taunted Sora.

"Hey Sora, how did it feel to be a football? Nice job Caboose. You did just fine!" Said Andy.

"Can someone hand me a med-kit before I pass out?" Sora asked his allies while coughing up black soot.

"Here!" Said Donald before passing a med kit to Sora.

"Thanks!" Sora told Donald before using the med-kit to heal himself.

"How much longer do we have to stand here?" Donald asked impatiently while tapping his foot on the ground.

"We search for Kota now." Said Starkiller before leading the group down a corridor.

"Whatever gets us out of here is fine with me." Donald said before following Starkiller.

"And besides how hard is fighting a Jedi anyways?" Said Sora.

"Will see when he's kicking your ass!" Andy retorted at Sora.

"Trust me, he's tough." Said Starkiller.

"Man I could go for some nachos right about now!" Donald told everyone.

"You mean those nachos I had just 5 minutes ago?" Said Andy.

"How the hell does a bomb eat anything?" Donald questioned.

"You're just now trying to add logic into this adventure?" Sora asked Donald.

"Last I checked, logic left the door since the verrrrrryyyyyy fiiiiiirrrrsssst chaaappppteeerrr." Said Tucker to Donald slowly if he were talking to Caboose.

"Fine I'll take some space nachos instead! At least we don't have hedgehogs, plumbers, dinosaurs, turtles, and floating barrels though!" Donald told everyone.

"Sorry ate those to, take that you pant less water fowl duck. Plus your a racist." Said Andy.

"The nazis had it coming!" Donald told everyone.

"Wait you fought the Nazis?" Said Andy.

"Course I did! I fought in World War 2!" Donald said while pointing at himself proudly.

"Then how come your not 100 years old and complaining about stuff you old timer." Said Andy.

"Cause I'm a cartoon character!" Donald told Andy angrily.

"I'd say your still an old timer...old timer." Andy taunted Donald.

"Just ignore Andy." Sora told everyone.

"Did you also fought in Vietnam? What about Korea? I heard we got our asses kicked in Vietnam though." Said Andy.

"No way Vietnam was a tie!" Donald told Andy.

"You know I once saw on the news during a football game, a stranger who wasn't part of any team, came in and managed to get a perfect touchdown." Said Alan.

Cut to some random Football Stadium on a nice day. One Football Team can be seen sporting red jerseys, while the other team had blue. On the score board the score can be seen at an even 14 points, meaning that both teams are in a tie, and its down to the 4th quarter. It looks like a tie breaker might happen.

"Well David with both teams at a stunning tie, this game can go either way." Said a Sports commentator.

"You got it, Steve, it'll take a miracle for these teams to get a touch down before the 4th quarter ends." Said the other sports commentator.

"Well, Steve, it looks like they're about to begin the next match, lets see who...wait there seems to be a stranger with a light blue jersey that says Number 83 coming out, and he just took the football." Said the Sports commentator.

"Yahoo, bring it on baby!" Said the stranger who stole the football and manage to avoid getting tackled from the other players in Red jerseys.

"Unbelievable, a complete stranger, just came out of nowhere and took the ball, and he's making the other team look like a bunch of rookies, they're not even tackling him. Look how fast he's out run them David! This is history in the making." Said the commentator.

In the stands two people with bulky armor, and guns attach to their backs can be seen looking at the stranger.

"Hey Marcus, isn't that Cole?" Said Dom.

"Yeah your right, looks like he managed to get in after all. Who knew?" Said Marcus.

"Hey 20 bucks says he doesn't make it." Said Dom.

"Your on." Said Marcus.

Cole then managed to score a touchdown as he held the ball straight into the air, and threw it. The Football then hit some poor soul outside the stadium.

A coach wearing blue then approached Cole. "I didn't know you could play football son."

"Football? You mean this isn't thrashball?" Said Cole.

Back with Dom and Marcus. Dom just facepalmed himself.

"So where's my 20?" Said Marcus.

"See me after the war is over." Said Dom.

"You better not tell me that 14 years from now!"

Back to Sora's group.

"What the hell is thrashball?" Donald asked Alan.

"I don't know." Said Alan bluntly.

"Sounds better then blitz ball." Sora noted to himself.

"Or Grifball." Said Andy.

"What are you talking about? That game is fun! You get to stab or smash the orange guy from Red team in that game!" Tucker told Andy.

"Yeah while he carries me, while running around. That stupid game makes me dizzy." Said Andy.

"What are you complaining about? You get to blow the other team up!" Tucker told Andy.

"Hey lets see how you feel if some one carries you around in an arena you stupid pervert." Said Andy.

"Only if it's a hot naked chick with huge tits!" Tucker told Andy.

"Stop talking about sex...I'm getting a hard on over here! And I cant fight very well when I have a boner..." Sora told everyone.

"Hey Mr. Spiky Haired Kid, you want my boner?" Said Caboose.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CABOOSE!" Sora yelled at Caboose.

"Enough you guys, we've arrived." Said Starkiller.

Everyone got on a platform, the platform then went up. Kota could be seen waiting for his assassin. Starkiller and his friends arrived in the room and Kota took notice.

"A boy? Months of attacking imperial targets, and Vader sends a boy to face me? Well lets see what you got boy!" Said Kota while getting his lightsaber.

Starkiller jumped down from the podium and used Force Pushed on Kota. Kota stood his ground as he blocked Starkiller's attack. Sora and his friends joined in the fight as well, as they jumped to Starkiller and took out there weapons. Starkiller used Force Lightning on Kota, the attack him directly. Kota ran to Starkiller and lunged his green lightsaber to him.

Starkiller blocked it with his red lightsaber as the two locked. The two then pulled back. Sora slashed at Kota several times, but Kota blocked against Sora's attacks. Starkiller used force lift and grabbed several metal cubes. He then threw them at Kota, some even hit the Blues. Alan fired his blaster at Kota, but the Jedi Commander quickly deflected his shots back at him.

Alan ducked out of harms way. Tex fired her Assault Rifle at Kota, but Kota deflected the Bullets right back at her. Some hit her armor, but she was safe thanks to her shields. Goofy hits Kota with his shield while Donald casts a fire spell at him. Starkiller jumps over Kota and lands right behind him.

He tries to stab him, but Kota dodges. Sora throws his Keyblade at Kota but Kota holds it and throws it right back at Sora. The Keyblade hits Sora in the Head and KO's him for a few seconds. Starkiller manages to hit Kota with his Force Lightning, causing Kota to drop on his knee. Starkiller then hits Kota with his lightsaber several times.

Goofy whacks at Kota several times, while Alan shoots at him again, and this time hits him. Tucker hires his assault rifle, but Kota deflects them right back at Tucker. Tucker, with no shields, gets heavily injured. Donald uses cure on him. Sora slashes at Kota several times, but Kota uses Force Push and sends Sora to Tucker.

Caboose fires at Kota but misses. Tex fires another round at Kota, but Kota, like before, deflects her bullets. Starkilller jumps into the air, and holds up his lightsaber. He goes down and sends a force shockwave, and knocks everyone to the floor. Starkiller stabs at Kota in the shoulder.

Kota uses Force Push to send Starkiller to the glass window. Tucker and Caboose both fire there assault rifles, but Kota deflects there bullets. Alan fires at Kota's shoulder, right at the stabbing wound. Sora slashes him again, and uses force push on him. Alan fires again, but Kota dodge rolls out of the way.

Starkiller throws his lightsaber at him. But Kota jumps and the lightsaber hits Tucker. Like a boomerang the lightsaber comes back, and Kota dodges. The lightsaber comes back to Starkiller's hand. Donald uses cure on Tucker.

While everyone was fighting, the ship has been crashing to the planet below them this entire time. Everyone saw the floor cracked as the windows also began cracking. Starkiller took action as he used the force to throw a chair at Kota. He then used telepathy to hoist him into the air. He smacked him into the floor two times.

He then jumped and grabbed Kota. He bashed him into the ceiling, and grabbed onto some exposed tubes. He bashed him against the ceiling again, and used Force Pushed and savagely pushed him back into the floor.

Starkiller took out his lightsaber and jumped to Kota, to deliver the final blow. But Kota, sensing Starkiller, took out his green saber and the two were deadlocked once again.

"Vader thinks he turned you, but I can sense your future, and Vader won't always be your master. I sense only...me?" Said Kota.

Starkiller gave him a confused look, but pushed his saber to Kota's eyes. Kota held to his injured eyes, as Starkiller lift him up and threw him down towards the planet.

"Well he's fucked!" Sora said while watching Kota fall to the planet.

"Hey Tucker, is that a hot girl all of a sudden?" Said Donald.

"Where?" Said Tucker right before Donald pushed him into the cracked hole. He then fell into space.

"AAAHHH!" Said Tucker all the way from space.

"He's fucked to..." Sora said casually watching Tucker fall to the planet.

"Wow what a long fall." Said Goofy.

"You can thank me later!" Donald told everyone with a smirk.

"We need to get out of here." Said Starkiller.

"Yeah where the hell is the exit?" Sora said while looking around the room.

Suddenly the floor of the ship broke as everyone fell. Starkiller used the Force to guide him and everyone else to his ship the Rogue Shadow. After getting on board, Starkiller leaves them at the nearest spaceport where Sora and Co finds the exit back to Castle Oblivion. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues leave the Star Wars world and enter the 10th Floor Exit Hall. Vexen appears and the group gets ready to fight...

|Floors 10-11 Interlude|

"Who the hell are you cracker?" Sora asked Vexen while pointing his Kingdom Keyblade at the emo scientist...who is not gay. That's Marluxia reader...

"I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Sora."

"A debt? Sora, do you owe somethin' to this guy?" Goofy asked Sora concerned.

"Hell no! Besides I already paid my debt to the Italian mafia."

Cut to a Restaurant with Sora in a table holding a menu. A Fat obese man wearing mafia cloths can be seen holding a cigar, and holding a black and white cane.

"Listen Sora my acquittance, I know you've been a valuable asset to our mob for many years, but you still owe us 30 Million Dollars for trying to buy your girlfriend Kairi into slavery! Now we're all civilized men, but a debt is a debt. Now where is my money?" Said the Italian mobster.

"Oh don't worry my men will bring it." Said Sora with a smirk.

"No you see, Sora..." His goons take out machine guns. "My Master won't be happy to hear that your men are bringing in the money." Said the Mobster.

Just then two people with Red and Green suites and hats, with mustaches, entered the restaurant, and killed all the Mobsters with their machine guns.

"Thanks Mario Bros." Said Sora as he gave his men some tips and left.

"No a-problem pisano!" The chubby man with a red hat and letter M told Sora.

Back to Sora's group...

"Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

"You don't mean-"

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you."

"Then...you're the one...You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?"

"I see no need to give you information about where Riku is. After all why trouble you in your final hour?" Vexen told Sora while summoning his giant blue shield.

"Bitch I'm gonna bury you six feet under ground!" Sora told Vexen while cracking his knuckles.

Back in the Star wars world...

Starkiller can be seen in Meditation inside his chamber. Then Vader appears.

"Master, Rahm Kota is dead." Said Starkiller.

"Excellent, now you're ready for your next test." Said Vader.

"My lord, I won't lie, I had some help." Said Starkiller.

"I find it hard to believe that you would get help during a mission that I specifically told you to get rid of witnesses, but I'm intrigued who helped you?" Said Vader.

"A child named Sora." Said Starkiller.

"Sora?" Said Vader.

Back at Dr. Evil's lab. Dr. Evil could be seen watching Oprah Winfrey. It was the very last episode of a long 20 year show. And Dr. Evil wouldn't let anything get in the way of seeing it, even Vile won't stop...OK maybe Vile.

"At last Mini-Me the very last episode of Oprah. It's been something I've long awaited for. Because now I can finally launch my own evil TV talk show where I'll be much better then Oprah, and control the world. But I'll miss her show so much, so its important I won't waste a minute of my life right now, as Oprah ends today." Said Dr. evil on his evil couch with Mini-Me right next to him.

Unfortunately for him the TV went out...

"NNNOOO!" Said Dr. Evil in agony.

Just then female voice shouted... "Incoming transmission!" Fat Bastard was on the TV with the Toon Patrol in the Background.

"Aye, Dr. Evil, I have some bad news." Said Fat Bastard from some Town. The Toon Patrol can be seen buying some blue ice cream bars on wooden popsicle sticks.

"What is it Fat Bastard? Cant you see I was watching the last episode of Oprah?" Said Dr. Evil.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dr. Evil sir. I didn't mean to. I just thought you should know..." Said Fat Bastard before Dr. Evil interrupted him.

"Just give me your report." Said Dr. Evil.

"Yes well, regarding the mission on killing Sora and the Blues, we sorta had to fall back." Said Fat Bastard.

"Fall back why, and to where?" Said Dr. Evil.

"Well, there was a lot of white armored soldiers,and a lot of guys with magical powers who could lift things up and have glowy swords. Just like in Star Wars." Said Fat Bastard.

"Fat Bastard, you were in the Star Wars world!" Dr. Evil corrected him.

"Aye! Well we had to fall back to the next world, or is it a memory? So that's the situation so far, but don't you worry we'll get Sora this time." Said Fat Bastard before ending the transmission.

"Uh, you can't find good help these days Mini-Me now back to Oprah." Said Dr. Evil before flipping the remote to CBS.

**To Be Continued... **


	21. The Devil's Island

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 21: The Devil's Island **

**FUNNIEST CHAPTER YET!**

**"I've got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming! See...?" - Anthony Carmine **

Lexaeus surrounds himself with a giant red and black aura. Riku and the Reds struggles against the pressure released by the aura...

"I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the pussy heart...of a weak yellow belly coward! Now, stop resisting...and let the darkness in! And prepare yourself as I use the powers of My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Marilyn Manson to kick your pussy ass!" Lexaeus told Riku as he pointed his tomahawk at Riku and the Reds.

Moments later everyone but Riku, Shadow, and Tails turned into cards. Riku and Lexaeus can be seen staring each other down at the same white platform that he fought all the other Organization members before. Riku summons his Soul Eater and points it at Lexaeus.

Riku runs at Lexaeus and stabs him three times in the gut after ducking from his tomahawk. Riku then rushes at Lexaeus and bats him in the air with his Soul Eater while being engulfed by a blue aura. He then slashes him three times with his sword horizontally. Riku then used a card to summon a short anthromorphic mouse with a black body, big round ears, peach face, black eyes, white gloves, black nose, big yellow and black shoes, red and yellow zip-up jacket, red shorts with zippers, and a 3 foot giant key with a golden bade, silver handle, and golden key chain with a Mickey mouse symbol at the end in his right hand. This is no other then King Mickey Mouse.

Riku stood behind Mickey as the two spun around in a circle and fired both light and dark energy from their weapons at Lexaeus. Moments later Mickey vanished leaving Riku by himself. Riku then picked up another King Mickey card and summoned the pint sized mouse again. Both Mickey and Riku punished Lexaeus with their weapons firing both dark and light energy at him. Mickey then vanished seconds later again.

Lexaeus then used his tomahawk to summon giant rocks from the ground under Riku. Causing minim damage before Riku went into Super Emo Mode Level 4! Riku then threw a dark Fiagra at Lexaeus from his hand ala Mario Mario. Hitting the steroid induced emo right in the chest. Riku then threw another dark Fiagra at Lexaeus hitting him in the chest again.

Riku then ran at Lexaeus and jumped in the air before repeatedly jumping on the emo's head ala Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. Riku then jumped in the air and sent a barrage of dark energy at Lexaeus hitting him all over his body. Riku was then engulfed in a dark aura before flying through the area with super speed slicing through Lexaeus with his sword. He then sent a shockwave of dark energy at Lexaeus seconds later.

"You're finished bitch!" Riku yelled at Lexaeus before jumping in the air.

"Don't mock me you pussy!" Lexaeus yelled at Riku before hitting him with his tomahawk and sending him to the ceiling causing cracks to form on it.

"Ouchies!" Riku yelled after falling face first on the floor.

"You were too much trouble you pussy!" Lexaeus told Riku while blood can be seen all over his body and coat.

"Too slow!" Riku told Lexaeus after going in to dark mode and slicing through Lexaeus causing a huge gash to form on his torso and blood spraying everywhere. The voice heard from Riku is both Ansem's and Riku's at the same time.

"You are the Superior's-! Forgive me Zexion. This was a fight I should have not started." Lexaeus said while starting to fade in to darkness.

Riku can be seen lying in darkness...alone. Ansem's voice can be heard seconds later...

"I see you now clearly...wigger!"

"Lexaeus?" Riku shouted while freaking out...because he's afraid of the dark.

"Riku...I can see your heart! You playa hater..."

"No...it's not. Darkness this foul could only...only be-" Riku started to say while almost pissing his pants...due to his high fear of the dark.

"That's it, remember me...Let me drift into your heart...you white cracker!"

"Ansem!" Riku yelled to the sky.

"You called out my name...even though my name is Michael Jackson! You have been thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good. The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold. Your heart will be mine you white ass cracker!" Ansem told Riku before appearing in front of him.

"OK 1 Michael Jackson has been dead since June 25, 2009 and you are not him for the final time! It's disrespectful to the King of Pop you pedophile! 2 I'm not afraid of the dark you child molester!" Riku told Ansem while lying about not being afraid of the dark.

"Riku, fight! Don't let him win!" King Mickey told Riku while in the form of a ball of yellow light.

"Your majesty!" Riku said excitedly as a transparent form of King Mickey stood in front of the young teen.

"You meddlesome king! Fine I admit it I'm not Michael Jackson! Happy?"

Seconds later Riku can be seen still lying on the floor while the Reds, Shadow, and Tails can be seen standing around the young teen in a circle. Riku then gets up seconds later...

"The king...he protected me. Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer! You're with me, aren't you?" Riku told himself while closing his eyes and putting his hand on his chest.

"Dude WTF are you talking about? And who is your Majesty?" Grif asked Riku while smoking in his helmet.

"Yeah Riku and why are you're pants all wet?" Donut asked Riku while pointing at said pants.

"Wuh?" Riku said before looking down at his pants that were now covered in piss. Due to being scared of the dark.

"Yeah we've been standing here for like 15 minutes while you were taking a nap. Grif wanted to poke you with a stick cause he thought you were dead." Simmons informed Riku.

"Yeah but I couldn't find one so I paid Donut to touch you inappropriately instead."

"WHAT?" Riku yelled with a horrid look on his face.

"Yeah it was pretty fun corpse humping your body Riku!" Donut informed Riku.

"AAAHHH MY BODY!"

"Relax Riku...we made sure he wore his armor!" Grif told Riku casually.

"Yeah he wanted to wear his Officer Hot Pants uniform. But Sarge wouldn't let him." Simmons told Riku.

"My body is infected!"

"You smell like piss!" Grif told Riku.

"Shut the fuck up lemon head!" Riku snapped at Grif.

Over in the basement meeting room Zexion can be seen...

"Lexaeus is gone as well..." "

Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus...I wonder who will be next in line." Axel said after appearing next to Zexion.

"I thought perhaps it might be you."

"Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. Nope, I think it'll be Marluxia next. For defying the Organization and targeting Sora. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to. So, what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku."

"Yes, we were going to set him off against the traitors...But with Marluxia gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now."

"And he's dangerous, as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus."

"You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?"

Riku and the Reds leaves the Exit Hall and enters the Third Basement. There is a great rumble in the castle. Riku gasps...

"What? One of the scents has died a really strong one. Huh?"

"The homosexual keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been assassinated by the Keyblade master." Zexion told Riku after appearing near the teen.

"Keyblade...You mean Sora! Sora is here?"

"Yes. Want to see him? But...can you face him?"

"What's that mean emo?"

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed? Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark-in other words, it's you. If you don't believe the words I say...you had best see the truth with your own eyes." Zexion told Riku while tossing him a card.

"This card! This is our-" Riku said after catching the card with one hand.

"Yes, it is your home."

Zexion disappears. Riku looks at the card. He holds it up to the door and he Destiny Islands. Once there, Riku is sitting on the Paopu tree. The Reds can be seen standing near him...

"Hey everyone looks like we're in Hawaii." Said Donut.

"Were not in Hawaii Donut! Were not even on Earth!" Simmons corrected the pink soldier.

"Oh hey look an ocean and a beach! Sweet! I'm gonna go for a swim! Oh man where's a surf board?" Grif told everyone with excitement.

"Grif you don't even...how the hell did you get those clothes?" Said Simmons after noticing Grif.

"Sorry Simmons cant talk right now I'm on vacation. Oh man waves here I come!" Grif said while wearing orange swim trunks and black sun glasses. He can be seen holding an orange surf board in his hands. His armor and weapons can be seen lying on the ground nex to him.

"Grif I order you to comeback here, get in your armor, and die!" Said Sarge.

"Sorry no can do Sarge I'm on vacation but you can call my secretary and leave me a message. Till then surf's up!" Grif yelled while running towards the beach.

"Grif's secretary here! How may I help you?" Donut told Sarge while standing next to the red armored soldier.

"Donut we don't have time for this, tell Grif to get back here!" Said Sarge.

"Oh sorry no can do Sarge Grif is on vacation. Can I pencil you in for 3 months from now?"

"Tell him I'm gonna be in a board meeting Donut! COWABUNGA DUDE!" Grif yelled after reaching the ocean and riding his surf board.

"Yeah he's all booked Sarge. Would you like to make an appointment? Till he gets back from his vacation?" Donut asked Sarge.

"I thought you took Grif's vacations Sarge?" Said Simmons.

"Grif has a note from his doctor that allows him time from work due to...health reasons." Donut told Simmons and Sarge while holding a note signed by Doc.

"Doc isn't even a doctor, he's a medic who sucks at even that." Said Simmons.

"And to answer your question Simmons. Yes I did take his vacations away. It appears Grif is being insubordinate! As usual!" Said Sarge.

"Oh man guys here comes a giant wave! Watch me nail it with my surf board! Here I go!" Grif told everyone while stiff surfing.

Just beneath the water a mechanical red kraken could be seen swimming towards Grif. Inside was...guess who reader? Yep it was Deadpool.

"About time we got to chapter 21, we're almost done folks only 6 more chapters left! Now to torture the orange idiot." Said Deadpool inside the robotic red kraken.

Grif can be seen enjoying himself till the kraken's flexible tentacles came out of the water and coiled around Grif.

"Oh shit! God is punishing me for questioning his existence! I'm sorry God! Spare me!" Grif screamed after Deadpool had the kraken wrap his tentacles around Grif's armor less body.

"Oh man I don't remember Revelation mentioning anything about a mechanical kraken!" Donut said while watching Grif being attacked by Deadpool.

"Must be that new version of the Bible they came out which has a cameo of Ben Stiller." Sarge informed everyone.

"I thought God or Satan took him already in the lesbian witches house?" Said Donut.

"No Donut that was a demon!" Simmons corrected Donut.

"Simmons don't ruin the moment!" Said Sarge.

"Sorry sir!"

"Should we help Grif? Even though he's on vacation." Donut asked Sarge and Simmons.

"Officially Donut he's not on vacation since Sarge took his away months ago." Said Simmons.

"Oh man we've been here for months?" Donut asked while gasping.

"No Donut we've been here for 4 almost 5 years!" Simmons corrected the pink soldier.

"This is may be the best day yet! Marcus? Dom? What do you think?" Sarge asked two figures standing near him. The first is white, 6'1, 230 lbs., black hair, black goatee, blue eyes, green do-rag, brown boots, green pants, white fingerless gloves, white shirt, metallic utility belt, green pack on his right hip, metallic torso armor with blue LED lights, metallic leg pads, and a rifle with a chainsaw blade on the front can be seen. The second figure is tan, 6'0, XX lbs, black hair, black beard, brown eyes, tattoo of an angel with the name Maria on his right arm, metallic torso armor with combat knife, metallic utility belt with bullets, white shirt, green pants, brown fingerless gloves, brown packs on his right leg, metallic knee pads, metallic boots, and a rifle with a chainsaw blade on the front can be seen in his hands.

"Uh what happened to Shadow and Tails?" Donut asked Sarge and Simmons.

"Who the fuck cares? We have two bad ass allies with us now!" Simmons told Donut.

"Is that who I think it is? Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my..." Said Riku while trying to say their names.

"Um why does Riku sound like Donut all of a sudden?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Because Simmons Riku has a sense of celebrity worship. Why Marcus and Dom are one of the most famous people in video games right next to the Master Chief. At least concerning the XBOX." Said Sarge.

"Is that who I think it is? Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my..." Said Donut while trying to say their names.

"Should we help Grif?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Nah I think the kraken has it all under control." Said Sarge.

"I guess it's a good thing that we have both Marcus and Dom to replace Grif in our party then?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"You got that right Simmons." Said Sarge.

"Um Marcus who are these people and where the hell are we?" Dom asked his COG ally Sergeant Marcus Fenix.

"Space morons! Looks like we might have made a wrong turn earlier while fighting the Lambent. Shit!" Marcus told Dom.

"How did you guys get here anyway, and what happen to Shadow and Tails?" Said Donut.

"A wizard did it Donut...and by wizard I mean an insane katana and gun wielding ninja wizard. And also no more questions!" Said Sarge.

"Yeah we finally have two bad ass allies for once! Don't fuck this up for us Donut! We want to make a good first impression." Simmons told Donut.

"Radio in Control Dom and tell them to send a Raven ASAP! I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in this shit hole! Damn space morons..." Marcus told Dom.

"Oh Marcus where are we exactly? Some kind of tropical paradise island?" Said Dom.

"More like The Devil's Island if you ask me." Marcus told Dom.

"Oh my god can I have your autographs?" Said Riku with a pencil and paper that he got randomly out of nowhere.

"Um Dom...did you radio for the Raven yet?" Marcus asked his ally.

"I'm getting nothing but static. I think we a have a Seeder nearby." Said Dom.

"Shit! Alright keep your eyes open for locusts. We need to get that Raven here ASAP!" Marcus told Dom.

"You got it! I don't want to stay here either." Said Dom.

"Oh man Dom you have such an awesome beard! What's your secret?" Donut asked Dom with excitement.

"What the hell? I don't even know you." Said Dom.

"Shut it Donut we need to make a great first impression." Said Sarge.

"I would prefer prison over this." Marcus said with a sigh.

"I prefer fighting a Berserker over this." Said Dom.

"Right let's get the hell out of here!" Marcus told Dom.

"Where you guys gonna go? Were on an island in the middle of the ocean." Said Riku.

"SHIT!" Marcus swore.

"Command is gonna have a field day with us when we get back." Said Dom.

"I haven't felt this awkward since that one night with Anya." Marcu said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Over in a bunker with a medium sized cot two figures can be seen. Marcus wearing only his iconic do-rag and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes can be seen under some green covers. Marcus can be seen hovering over the short woman holding himself up with both arms on the bed. The woman wearing nothing can be seen under Marcus. Marcus stares in the woman's eyes before speaking. The woman's name is Anya Stroud...

"Control better brace yourself this gonna be tight. Might need to call in back up." Marcus told Anya.

"Marcus what are you talking about? And I told you not to call me Control in bed." Anya told Marcus.

"Alright Control I'm going in...wish me luck!" Marcus told Anya before lowering his body on to hers.

"Marcus what did I just say? Wait...what? AAAHHH!" Anya screamed at Marcus.

"Ah shit...Control I cant hold back much longer. Looks like I'll have to fire the secret weapon earlier then planned. Hold on tight...this may get messy!" Marcus told Anya while holding both her sides with his hands.

"Marcus no not inside me...DAMMIT!" Anya yelled at Marcus.

"Mission accomplished Control...Delta Squad out!" Marcus told Anya before falling a sleep on top of her.

Back with Riku's group...

"Did you use a condom?" Dom asked Marcus.

"No...shit!" Marcus said while facepalming himself.

"Man good thing were wearing our Summer armor right now. This place is hotter then Hell!" Dom said while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey has anyone seen Jack?" Said Marcus.

"He was just here a second ago." Said Dom

"Uh do any of you know this guy?" Riku asked while pointing to a dead COG soldier near the bushes.

"Fuck, that's Carmine!" Said Marcus.

"Carmine, damn! He's been dead for over 2 years now." Said Dom.

"Damn locusts snipers!" Said Marcus dryly.

"Hey you don't mind if I get his gun and armor right?" Said Riku.

"Just toss us his dog tag, and keep whatever you want kid." Said Marcus.

"Hey thanks!" Said Riku before tossing Carmine's dog tag to Marcus who caught it.

"Any signs of locusts yet?" Marcus asked Dom.

"On second thought I'll just keep the gun." Riku said while reloading the lancer.

"Not yet. Hey Marcus there's Jack." Said Dom to a robot hovering behind Marcus.

"So what are your names?" Said Marcus to Riku and the Reds.

"I'm Riku! The red space moron is Sarge, the gay pink one is Donut, the Mr. Know it all maroon one is Simmons, and the lazy orange one being attacked right now is Grif. They're helping me locate my best friend Sora. While I'm helping them find their way back home."

"While also looking for our robot Lopez, and O'Malley." Said Sarge.

"Shit! I hate working with space morons..." Marcus said bluntly.

"The feeling is mutual." Riku told Marcus agreeing with the Gears soldier.

"Uh are you guys gonna help your friend?" Said Dom while watching Grif.

"Huh? Oh that happens all the time. Don't worry he'll be OK!" Riku told Dom and Marcus.

"And besides he's a dirt bag to begin with." Said Sarge.

"Just to let everyone know I don't take shit from anyone...especially space morons!" Marcus told Riku and the Reds.

"Yeah, Marcus doesn't like people who fool around." Said Dom.

"Really? Same here!" Riku told Dom and Marcus.

"It appears we have a lot of things in common kid. Well I don't know if you like toast." Said Marcus.

"I like 'em crispy." Dom told Marcus.

"Toast? Where?" Grif said while still being attacked by the kraken.

"Hey Grif shouldn't you be in pain right now?" Said Simmons.

"I would if it didn't take too much work." Grif told Simmons.

"Uh is your friend stupid?" Said Dom.

"Of course he is Dom...he's a space moron!" Marcus told his ally.

"He's just lazy...and stupid." Riku told Dom and Marcus.

"Hey!" Said Grif who overheard Riku.

"Alright Dom use the Hammer of Dawn!" Marcus ordered Dom.

"To take out the kraken?"

"Well I guess...but I meant to take out the orange space moron. He's getting on my nerves..."

"OK!" Said Dom before taking out the Hammer of Dawn.

Seconds later a giant stream of orange light hit the kraken, Grif, and the ocean. Deadpool had left once torturing Grif had become not fun anymore. Soon the ocean had started to heat up and stream rose to to the sky. The kraken then disintegrated and Grif became black all over before sinking towards the bottom of the ocean.

"Score another point for Red team!" Sarge yelled with excitement.

"Ouch!" Said Grif while rising up to the surface.

"Fuck!" Sarge swore.

"SHIT!" Marcus yelled loudly.

"I don't get it, that should've killed him." Said Dom.

"Well bite my shiny metal ass, he's one lucky son of a bitch." Said Marcus.

"Yeah we have this contract with this crazy ninja...which doesn't allow us to die. Until our contract is up!" Riku told Marcus and Dom.

"Crazy ninja?" Said Dom.

"He likes to break the fourth wall and make wise cracks." Riku told Dom and Marcus.

"Plus he's the author of this story." Said Simmons.

"What? I don't want to be in some children's book!" Marcus told Simmons.

"Yeah man, that's kinda hard to believe." Said Dom.

"As if Dom owing me 20 dollars wasn't enough! Now I'm in some children's story with a bunch of space morons who couldn't kill a group of tickers." Marcus said gruffly.

"Whats a ticker?" Said Donut.

"Point made!" Marcus said dryly.

"The pink guy reminds me of Carmine, Marcus." Said Dom.

"Yeah if he was...ya know...that way. And couldn't shoot his gun straight..." Marcus told Dom.

"And if he was straight. I can tell this guy is gay with that pink armor on." Said Dom.

"SSSHHH...quiet Dom! We don't want to insult the homosexuals..." Marcus told Dom while putting a finger in front of his lips.

"But...Oh I get it Marcus." Said Dom while looking at you readers...for some reason.

"So you guys wanna help us kick some ass?" Riku asked the two Gears soldiers.

"What kind of shit loads do you guys fight?" Said Marcus.

"Shadows, emos, and occasionally Disney villains." Riku told Marcus.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Said Marcus.

"Think Anya, Cole, Baird, and Jace are having better luck then us?" Dom asked Marcus.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Said Marcus.

"Man this place sucks more then the Hollow!" Dom told Marcus.

"Well its called the Island of hell for a reason." Said Simmons.

"Simmons we call it the Devil's Island!" Sarge corrected the maroon soldier.

"Guys I need help!" Shouted Grif.

"Quiet dirt bag were formulating a strategy over here!" Sarge told Grif.

"Hey Grif is being attack by Sea Gulls." Said Donut.

"Good! Maybe they'll eat his insides as well." Sarge told Donut.

Grif can be seen attacked by many sea gulls. They all pecked at his body...

"Seriously guys! Help!" Said Grif.

"Were busy dirt bag! Make an appointment!" Sarge told Grif.

"Would you like to make an appointment Grif?" Said Donut while acting like Sarge's secretary.

"Would somebody shut him up? Before I cut his head off with my lancer!" Marcus said annoyed.

"Man I would pay to see that Marcus." Said Dom.

"You already owe me 20 dollars!" Marcus told Dom.

"Oh yeah? Well see me after the war then." Said Dom.

"Oh man they got my...I mean Simmons' liver." Said Grif.

"You already told me that over 2 years ago. I'm still waiting." Marcus told Dom.

"The war still isn't over." Said Dom.

"Damn locusts bastards!" Marcus swore.

"Damn Grif you better not lose any more of my body parts." Said Simmons.

"Shit I haven't seen anything that violent since Benjamin died!" Dom told Marcus.

"Something tells me, its gonna get more bat crazy with these guys." Said Marcus.

"Donut go heal Grif." Said Sarge with a sigh.

"Don't we have a no heal Grif policy?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Yes we do, but we're in a hurry. We got like 6 chapters to go before this story can finally end." Said Sarge.

"Looks like your friend is being attacked by crabs now." Dom told Sarge.

"Hey how do I use this chain saw?" Said Riku while trying to figure out how to use the lancer.

"Easy, all you need is to rev it up, find a grub, and jam it till they die!" Said Marcus while gutting Grif with the lancer.

"AAAHHH MY SPINE!" Grif yelled as Marcus used his lancer on him.

"Nice! Hey Simmons come over here!" Said Riku while revving up his lancer.

"Don't you mean Donut?" Simmons asked Riku.

"Donut doesn't piss me of as much as you and Grif." Said Riku while getting near Simmons.

"Protect me Donut!" Simmons told Donut while using him as a shield.

"Damn it Simmons, that's not fair." Said Riku.

"Here use this guy instead." Said Marcus as he toss Grif to Riku.

"Does anyone have any orange juice...I've lost too much blood." Grif said weakly.

"Hows about some lead?" Said Riku while gutting Grif with the lancer.

"OK this is to gory even for me." Said Simmons.

"Ah what a wonderful day it is! To see Grif gutted before me is awesome!" Said Sarge.

"Shouldn't we be gutting Heartless or the Blues Sarge?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Lets take our time now Donut!" Said Sarge to Donut.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much...Hmph. There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." Riku told himself out loud.

Riku then notices Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka in the distance...

"Is that...? Hey! What's with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet. What, is Grif's blood on my face? Guys?"

The three vanish. Riku is shocked.

Key of Beginnings Room

Riku runs back to the Paopu tree. He notices Kairi behind him.

"Kairi...Hey, Kairi. Are you-"

Kairi vanishes...

"Ah...No!"

Zexion appears behind Riku...

"Surely you knew this would happen. You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone-each and every one."

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my...my closest friends..."

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!"

There is a flash of darkness, and the islands are reduced to a single landmass. Riku gasps and observes his surroundings along with the Reds and Gear soldiers...

"This is...that night! When I fucked Sora's mom...I mean the island got destroyed. And I fucked Sora's mom!"

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!"

Zexion points over to a projection of Riku at the edge of the island. Riku gasps...

"You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness."

Riku clutches his heart, and looks ahead in horror...

"You should look-look at what you truly are!"

The projection of Riku transforms into a Darkside Heartless...

"This...this can't be who I really am!"

Riku destroys the Darkside with his lancer. He pants and he looks around the island. He notices Sora looking out on the edge of the island...

"Sora? Sora! Sora, it's me-"

Sora turns around and attacks Riku with his Keyblade. Riku jumps backward and dodges it...

Sora jumps at Riku and strikes him. Riku blocks the attack with his lancer and their weapons clash.

"Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora jumps back and fires a laser at Riku from his Keyblade.

"How can the light hurt you? Riku...Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore...You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

Sora holds up his Keyblade and he creates a sphere of light which engulfs everything in light. Riku is floating in a white void. While the Reds and the Gears just cover their eyes from the bright light.

"I'm...fading...Fading away...into the light."

"You won't fade. You can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you-not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light-and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger." Kairi told Riku after appearing near him.

"Make me stronger? Darkness too?"

"Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart-it's vast and it's deep...but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again."

"All this time I've tried to push the darkness away-"

"You've gotta just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength-the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-"

"-and I'll be able to see through the brightest light-"

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends."

"Can I face them?"

Namine's image fuses with Kairi's and their voices meld...

"You don't want to?"

"You know I do. Of course."

Kairi nods and disappears...

"And I will! With my strength- My dark strength!"

Riku reappears in a dark shroud...

"Darkness! Shit...I think I just pissed myself again!"

Riku enters Dark Mode and revs up his lancer...

He slashes and he is released from the void. Back on the island, Riku has slashed through Sora with his lancer...

"Impossible!" Sora transforms back into Zexion. He falls to the ground after a giant gash appears on his torso and blood gushes everywhere... "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?" "You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell. Just like Donut's gym bag! I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd...Then I shall make you see...That your hopes are

nothing-nothing but a mere illusion!"

"Shit what the hell just happened?" Said Dom.

"I think that emo is trying to destroy this whole place!" Marcus said while pointing at Zexion.

"Damn we picked a fine place to leave our friends." Said Dom.

"Let's just slice him to bits and get the hell out of here!" Marcus told Dom while revving up his lancer.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Dom while revving up his lancer.

"Sarge there's barely any room left!" Simmons told Sarge.

"You're right Simmons! All in favor of kicking Grif off this now tiny piece of land say I!" Sarge told everyone.

"I!" Said everyone but Donut.

"See ya dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif before kicking him off what was left of Destiny Islands.

"DDDAAAMMMIIITTT!" Said Grif.

"Now what?" Donut asked Sarge.

Just then a couple of holes popped out of nowhere as several Locusts entered the surface...

"MARCUS LOCUST!" Dom shouted.

"Aw shit!" Said Marcus.

"What the fuck is that? Looks like mole men...or insect people...I cant tell which!" Riku said after noticing the locusts.

"There locusts. Shit everyone take cover!" Said Marcus as the Locusts started firing.

"Die ground walkers." Said the Locusts.

"There is no cover!" Simmons told everyone.

"Damn if only Grif were here. So I can use him as a shield!" Said Sarge.

"He was till you kicked him off the island Sarge." Donut reminded Sarge.

"Damn the water was cold." Said Grif after somehow returning to the Island.

"See ya dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif before knocking off the island with his shotgun.

"I thought you wanted to use him as a shield?" Said Donut.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK MMMEEE!" Said Grif.

"Sorry force of habit." Sarge told Donut.

Suddenly a paopu tree fell after grenade went off. This made perfect cover against the Locust offensive...

"Look Sarge there's some cover!" Donut told Sarge.

"Quickly take cover!" Said Marcus as he and Dom took cover by the tree.

"What should we do?" Riku asked Dom and Marcus after joining them behind the tree.

"We flank them, try to get them from another side." Said Marcus.

"Here Marcus!" Dom told Marcus while handing him a couple of frag grenades.

"Who wants toast?" Marcus said after taking out a few Locust Drones with a frag grenade.

"We need a distraction Marcus." Said Dom.

"You pink guy! Go out there and distract the locusts!" Marcus told Donut.

"What should I do?" Said Donut.

"Talk to them, make them distracted! That's all." Said Marcus.

"Should I tell them about my Harry Potter and Twilight fan fiction?" Donut asked Marcus.

"Yeah whatever, just make sure they're not shooting at us!" Said Marcus.

"Hey you guys wanna hear about my Harry Potter and Twilight fan fiction?" Donut asked the Locusts after running in front of them.

All the Locust just stopped shooting and watched Donut...

"I once made this Harry Potter and Twilight crossover where I have Harry and Edward have sex." Said Donut.

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Riku asked with a sigh.

"And then Ron and Jacob joined and it became a foursome! Not sure if you guys know this but vampire on wizard sex...is hot!" Donut told the Locusts.

"Just need to give him enough time for us to move in." Said Marcus while moving and taking cover to ambush the Locusts.

"Then there was this one time during college I learned that Mrs. Pac-Man was just Pac-Man with lipstick and a bow. So I decided to do something similar with myself by dressing up like a girl. And give much older married guys blowjobs for cash." Donut told the Locusts even though some of them fell asleep.

"Now!" Said Marcus as he, Dom, Riku, Sarge, and Simmons attacked the Locust from behind.

"And then there was this other time when me and Grif...hey are you guys even listening to me?" Donut asked the Locusts as they were being attacked by the Reds, Riku, and Delta Squad.

"Fall back!" Said a Locust before being blown to pieces by a frag grenade, courtesy of Marcus.

"Scratch one grub." Said Marcus.

"Eat shit and die!" Dom yelled after shooting a Theron Guard in the face with a sawed off shotgun.

"Damn them mole people are tougher then the Blues." Said Sarge while shooting his shotgun at a Drone.

"I'm running low on ammo Sarge!" Simmons told Sarge while shooting a Boomer in the face with his battle rifle.

"Here take some of mine Simmons." Said Donut while throwing Simmons some battle rifle magazines.

"BOOM!" One of the Boomers yelled before firing it's grenade launcher.

"Boomers!" Said Dom before taking cover.

"Give me covering fire!" Marcus yelled before rolling towards the Boomer avoiding the enemy gunfire.

"Sure thing Marcus." Said Riku before giving Marcus covering fire with his lancer.

"Back in your hole!" Marcus told a Boomer before chainsawing it with his lancer from behind.

"Graahhh!" Shouted the Boomer as Marcus gutted it.

"How many more of these motherfuckers are there? I have to kill that emo!" Riku asked Dom while shooting the Locusts with his lancer.

"You know ants kid? There's a million of them." Said Dom.

"Shit!" Riku swore.

"Welcome to my world kid...oh yeah welcome to Delta Squad." Marcus told Riku.

"At least there's no Berserkers." Said Dom.

"Whew finally made it." Said Grif who again made it back to the island.

Suddenly the ground started to shake before a giant hole formed near Riku and Delta Squad. A female Locust known as a Berserker then appeared in front of Riku's group. The blind female Locust started to roar before blindly running around the small piece of land mass. Marcus then rolled out of the way before regrouping with Dom and Riku.

"Dammit Dom!" Marcus swore at his ally while reloading his lancer.

"What the hell is that?" Said Riku.

"A Berserker." Said Marcus.

"She can't see us, but she can smell us." Said Dom.

"And hear us! Normal weapons wont kill her!" Marcus told Riku.

"Dom you got another frag on you?" Marcus asked Dom.

"Why?" Said Dom, before taking out his frag and giving it to Marcus.

"Watch!" Marcus told Dom before sticking the frag on Grif before kicking him off the piece of land mass past the Berserker.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK MMMEEE!" Grif shouted.

"RAWR!" The Berserker roared before following Grif off the land mass.

"Sweet!" Marcus said.

"Man that was awesome!" Said Riku and Donut.

"Damn Marcus that looked like something Cole would do!" Dom told Marcus.

"Guess he's rubbing off of me." Said Marcus.

"Whose Cole?" Riku asked Dom and Marcus.

"Number 83 Cole Train he played for the Eagles before playing for the Cougars in Thrashball. Then he joined the C.O.G. and fought with Alpha team." Dom told Riku.

"For a second I thought it was the guy who followed Sora for a few chapters." Said Simmons while breaking the 4th Wall.

"The guy you sliced through with your lancer? The one with spiky hair and a giant metal key?" Marcus asked Riku.

"Uh how did you know?" Said Riku.

"We were watching you the whole time." Dom told Riku.

"Oh right!" Said Riku after making a comment only Donut or Caboose would say.

"Man Sarge you think Grif is dead for sure this time? That was a long fall plus he got stuck with a grenade. Also that huge Locust fell down after him!" Donut asked Sarge.

"Donut if Grif isn't dead this time. Then I will sell my shotgun, and turn in my red badge." Said Sarge.

"Whoa Sarge let's not get too crazy now!" Donut told Sarge.

"I mean it Donut. I'm betting it all on this one." Said Sarge.

"But what if he survives? You'll be defenseless!" Donut told Sarge.

"Don't worry Donut, I'm sure this time." Said Sarge.

"Sir didn't Deadpool say were under contract though?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Don't ruin the moment Simmons." Said Sarge.

"Yes sir!"

"Are there anymore Locusts?" Riku asked Marcus and Dom.

"Just killed the last one." Said Marcus.

"Looks like that emo Zexion is all that stands between us and the exit!" Riku said while revving up his lancer.

"He looks bored by the looks of it." Said Simmons.

"Chances are they all are Simmons. What with waiting 4 almost 5 years to fight us!" Sarge told Simmons.

"Yeah that's like a really long time, by now we could have had a new Halo game!" Said Donut.

"Donut we had 3 new Halo games!" Simmons told Donut.

"You mean 2, the other is not really a game but an expansion pack Simmons." Said Donut.

"Whatever Donut!"

"Men now isn't the time to discuss such nonsense! We have a war to win!" Sarge told Simmons and Donut.

"What war?" Said Dom to Riku.

"Don't ask!" Riku told Dom while facepalming himself.

"Well we have a real war to fight once we get out of this shit hole!" Said Marcus.

"You fight those things I take it?" Said Riku.

"That's right!" Marcus told Riku.

"Damn, these things look worse then the Heartless." Said Riku.

"Whats Heartless?" Said Dom.

"Shadows." Riku said bluntly.

"That take your heart." Said Donut.

"That sounds stupid." Marcus told Donut.

"Its the type of enemies we fight anyway." Said Riku.

"I'll stick with the Locusts." Marcus told Riku.

"Yeah same here." Said Dom.

"Now what?" Donut asked Riku.

"We deal with Zexion." Said Riku.

The Reds including Grif went into their card form. Riku still in his dark mode stood parallel from Zexion. Marcus and Dom stood near Riku reloading their lancers. Dom then switched to his gnasher aiming it at Zexion. Marcus aimed his lancer at the Organization member.

Riku fires his lancer at Zexion hitting him in the chest. Marcus throws a smoke grenade blinding the emo before switching back to his lancer. Dom then unloaded a few shells into the emo's torso before reloading. Riku's body was then engulfed in a blue aura before sending a barrage of dark energy at Zexion from his lancer. Riku then summoned King Mickey who sent a shockwave of light energy at Zexion before vanishing.

Riku then summoned King Mickey again and the two used their Keyblades to shoot both dark and light energy at Zexion. Zexion then summoned a black cyclone trying to suck Riku, Marcus, and Dom up in it. While also trying to steal Riku's cards. Riku fired his lancer at Zexion hitting him in the chest and head before rolling out of the way and reloading. Dom then shot Zexion with his gnasher as Marcus fired his lancer at Zexion before both Gears reloaded.

Zexion then summoned his cyclone again trying to steal Riku's cards. Riku, Dom, and Marcus rolled out of the way before the cyclone vanished. Riku then fired two dark Fiagra spells at Zexion hitting him hard in the chest. Zexion then made copies of himself and started slashing at Riku with a copy of his sword. Dom and Marcus fought the copies with their lancers as Riku shot at the real Zexion with his lancer.

Zexion grabbed Riku from behind and picked him up forming a dark void under him. Marcus then threw a frag grenade detonating it near Zexion causing him to let go of Riku. Riku then fired his lancer at Zexion causing him to stumble backwards with each bullet hitting him. Zexion then summoned a stream of energy from the sky to paralyze Riku. Marcus then rolled towards Riku and revived him.

Zexion then summoned another cyclone almost taking all of Riku's cards. Riku sent a dark Fiagra at Zexion while Dom fired his shotgun at the emo. Marcus then saw a golden retro lancer in the middle of the land mass. The rifle looks just like the lancer except with a bayonet instead of a chainsaw. Marcus then ran at Zexion from behind while he was distracted by Riku and Dom. He then rammed the retro lancer's bayonet through Zexion's back and chest. Blood splattering everywhere before Marcus threw his body over his shoulder.

Zexion is on the ground after the fight with Marcus, Dom, and Riku. He can be seen bleeding a lot after being stabbed by Marcus.

"After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness." Zexion said in pain.

"I know who I am. And I'm not an emo!"

"When did that happen? You were always terrified of the dark before-"

"Not anymore!"

|Basements 3-2 Interlude|

Zexion gasps. Riku saws him through his chest using his lancer rifle. Zexion groans in pain and disappears before Riku can kill him. Riku returns to normal. Over at the Basement meeting room Zexion appears, holding his chest in pain. He grabs the wall and slams at it with his fist.

"What IS he? No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible!"

Axel and the Riku Replica appear. Zexion gasps and cowers toward the wall...

"Oh...Oh, yes. The replica, of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one. Axel?"

"Wouldn't you like to be real? All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person-not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self."

"Axel! What the hell are you saying to him?"

"You know, he's as good a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!"

The replica grabs Zexion by the collar. He is surrounded by an aura of darkness, as the replica starts to drain Zexion's life force. Zexion begins to fade away...

"So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." Axel told Zexion while smoking a Cuban cigar.

Riku, the Reds, Marcus, and Dom who left Destiny Islands can be seen running through the 3 Exit Hall to the Second Basement. Ansem's voice is heard...

"Where the hell are we?" Said Dom.

"Were in a place called Castle Oblivion, and we were just in a place that was an illusion." Said Riku.

"You mean that island wasn't real?" Said Marcus.

"Pretty much!" Said Riku.

"Marcus, should we contact Cole and Baird?" Said Dom.

"Cant the radios still aren't working. And we still don't know what's interfer-"

"OH YEAH IT'S GO TIME BABY! WWWOOO!" A voice yelled over Marcus' radio followed by gun fire and screams of agony and death.

"Never mind." Said Marcus.

"Hey Cole! Cole! Can you hear us?" Said Dom.

"Hey Baird did you say something?" Cole asked someone near him.

"What? No! Dammit Cole you left your radio on! Hello? Marcus? Dom? You there?" A voice asked Marcus and Dom over their radios.

"Roger that Baird! We seem to be in some kind of...weird castle." Marcus told Baird and Cole.

"A Castle?" Said Baird.

"Yeah apparently guarded by shadows and guys in cloaks. The Locusts are apparently here to." Marcus told Baird.

"Well send us the coordinates and we'll be right there." Said Baird.

"Dom what are the coordinates?" Marcus asked Dom.

"Hell if I know!"

"Shit! Riku?"

"Hate to break it to you guys but we are in another world. We're far away from wherever you guys live." Said Riku.

"Sorry Baird but looks like were no where near Sera! Will keep you posted when we make it back!" Marcus told Baird.

"Wilco! Baird out!" Said Baird before cutting off the radio.

"Riku...Riku..."

"Who's there?"

"I know you can feel it...The grip that I have on your heart."

Riku gasps and touches his heart...

"You have let in the darkness, Riku. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness."

"I'm not like that now!"

"Yes, you are."

There is a flash, and Riku freezes...

"Can't move! Shit!" Riku swore while not being able to move.

Darkness starts to rise out of Riku...

"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless."

Mickey's sphere appears and fuses into Riku's heart. Everything is consumed in light...

"Must you interfere again dammit?"

Riku regains control of himself. He tries to catch his breath...

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time! That oughta keep Ansem busy for awhile." Mickey told Riku.

Mickey can be seen behind Riku, in solid form...

"Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku."

"Your Majesty, is it you?"

"Uh-huh!"

Riku touches the king's face...

"Whoa! That tickles!"

"This time, you're not an illusion. I'm so glad that you could make it here."

"I made a promise to you that I would find a way, didn't I?"

"Oh! Ahh..I'm okay. Don't worry. Guess I'm just relieved. I've-I've been alone so long that having someone else around is...is a little...overwhelming. You know besides the Reds that is...which still makes me feel alone! ...uh, how did you make it here? I thought it was too far."

"I found a card to help me. I needed a way outta the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you. I guess the card its place was to be with you."

Mickey told Riku while taking out a card of Twilight Town.

"Maybe you are right."

"The power of light should keep Ansem locked up for a while." Mickey told Riku.

Riku holds up the card to the door and he enters Twilight Town with the reds and Delta Squad. He gasps and about his new location. The town known as Twilight Town has a bunch of buildings of various colors but mainly white. The sky can always be seen as Twilight hence the name Twilight Town. A huge clock tower can be seen standing in the middle of the town as well. Also a train station can be viewed and heard also.

"Where am I? What is this place? Oh! Your Majesty? Shit..." Riku said after appearing in Twilight Town. 

**To Be Continued... **


	22. Ice Ice Baby

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 22: Ice Ice Baby**

**Yes as you are probably aware of right now both Marcus and Dom are in the story. After playing the Gears of War Triple Pack I have gotten addicted to the game. But I have played both games before. Gears of War 2 during 2008 and Gears of War during 2007. The Gears of War world will be used during KH2 during Gears of War 3. Which I have preordered and I'm currently playing the Beta...**

"Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

"You don't mean-"

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you."

"Then...you're the one...You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him?"

"Does my insurance cover death from homos in black hooded zip coats" Alan asked while on his cell phone.

"I see no need to give you information about where Riku is. After all why trouble you in your final hour? And I'm not gay!" Vexen told Sora while summoning his giant blue shield.

"Bitch I'm gonna bury you six feet under ground!" Sora told Vexen while cracking his knuckles.

After everyone except Sora and Alan turn to cards the Keyblade Master appears on the usual white platform with Vexen. Sora runs at Vexen and slashes at him four times. Vexen then summons an ice shard from the ground hitting Sora. Sora then stabs Vexen with his Keyblade. Sora then slashes at Vexen twice horizontally.

Vexen then summons two ice shards from the ground and hits Sora twice. Sora then slices and stabs at Vexen four times. Vexen then summoned two more ice shards hitting Sora both times. Sora then stabbed Vexen twice before using a med-kit on himself. Sora then stabbed Vexen twice before being hit in the face with his shield.

Vexen then hit Sora in the face again before summoning another ice shard. Sora then slashed at Vexen twice before being meleed in the back of the head by his shield. Sora is then hit by another ice shard before whacking Vexen twice with his Keyblade. Sora then heals himself with a med-kit since he's bleeding a lot and near death. Vexen then hits him with another ice shard.

Sora then runs towards Vexen and stabs him four times with his Keyblade. Vexen then hits Sora with another ice shard. Sora retaliates by stabbing the emo in the back twice. Sora then slashes Vexen three times before rolling out of the way. He then rolled towards Vexen before slashing and stabbing him three times.

Sora then slashed at Vexen twice horizontally. Sora then stabbed Vexen in the abdomen before being hit by another ice shard. Sora then slashed and stabbed at Vexen before being hit in the face twice. Sora then whacked Vexen four times with his Keyblade. Sora then stabbed Vexen before being hit by another ice shard.

Sora then healed himself before slashing Vexen three times. He then stabbed Vexen through the chest. Vexen then summoned another ice shard before Sora slashed at him twice. Vexen then hit Sora with his shield before summoning another ice shard. Sora then slashed at Vexen's back three times.

Sora then stabbed Vexen in the gut three times. Sora then slashes Vexen in the torso four times. Vexen then summoned a barrage of oncoming ice shards towards Sora. Vexen then sent another ice shard hitting Sora again. Sora then healed himself with another med-kit.

Sora then ran at Vexen slashed at him four times and then rolled out of the way. Vexen then sent another ice shard at Sora. Sora then stabbed him twice in the torso. Sora then slashed at Vexen three times before rolling out of the way. Vexen then hits Sora with his shield before summoning another ice shard.

Sora then stabs Vexen in the chest twice. He then slashes at Vexen three times before he can summon another ice shard. Sora then slashes Vexen three more times making the emo bleed everywhere. Sora then sees a card with Tex's picture on it and rolls towards it. Sora holds the card in the air before summoning Tex right beside him. Tex runs at Vexen before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him in the air. She then equips a rocket launcher and aims it at Vexen's airborne body. She then fires two rockets at Vexen's flying body hitting it dead on. Vexen's body then lands face first on the ground. His body now covered in soot and charbroiled black...

Moments later Sora and the Blues appeared back in Castle Oblivion. With Vexen standing in front of them...

"As I expected, you weren't one to die very easily."

"As if I'd ever lose to an emo like you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even notice? I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here...Look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side  
of your heart." Vexen told Sora before tossing him a card of Twilight Town before vanishing.

"Wait!"

Sora runs to Vexen but he is gone. He then looks at the card.

"Memories...in the other side?"

"I got a bad feeling about all this. We should be careful." Goofy told Sora.

"The other side of your heart? Is that where the stuff you forget goes? I wonder if that's where my nachos go as well?" Donald told Sora.

Sora and the Blues leave the exit hall. The Organization can be seen in their meeting room in the castle. Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia are around the crystal ball...

"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans." Axel said.

"I trust that you know what you need to do." Marluxia said.

"Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you can spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the  
Organization. You must eliminate the traitor."

"No taking that back later."

Axel then disappears. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Eleventh Floor. Sora takes out his new card card and looks at it...

"A card made outta memories from The other side of your heart? Hmm, I wonder what it does." Jiminy asked Sora.

"We'll find out soon enough. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward. But damn does it look stupid! How the hell am I gonna build myself a super powerful deck of cards to kick nerd's and geek's asses with if all my trading cards suck? Now I'll never win lots of money at card tournaments and have sex with all the hot girls I see!"

"You think there are memories on the other side of MY heart? Kinda scary..." Goofy told Sora.

"Meh just get drunk...that's what I do." Sora told Goofy.

"If you ask me, Vexen's waiting to trap us!" Donald informed Sora.

"And this is new how exactly?" Sora asked Donald.

Sora holds up the card to the door, and they enter Twilight Town...

"Gawrsh...Where are we, Sora?"

"Hmm...I dunno...I've never been here. But it looks even dumber in person then on the card Vexen gave me! What a rip off...I beat that emo's ass and all I get is a shitty worthless card!"

"Me neither. But all I want to know is where is the damn nachos at?" Donald said.

Suddenly everyone heard a familiar voice as they looked up into the sky. They saw Tucker dropping like a rock and screaming at the top of his lungs. Not long after the perverted soldier crashed into the ground. Face first in front of Sora and the others...

"Medic!" Said Tucker.

"I'll give that a 10!" Said Alan.

"I'd give it a 5 if I had fucking arms!" Said Andy.

"Tucker is back!" Caboose informed everyone.

"Yeah nobody cares!" Sora told Caboose.

"Agreed!" Donald told Sora.

"Gwarsh that sure was a long drop." Said Goofy.

"I wish nothing but death for you." Donald told Tucker.

"Damn Donald, you really went out when you pushed him." Said Alan.

"I was hoping he would land in Oblivion!" Donald told Alan.

"I thought he landed in Hell?" Said Caboose.

"I wish!" Sora told Caboose.

"Do you wanna go to hell Mr. Spiky Hair Kid?" Said Caboose.

"No! I but defiantly think you should!" Sora told Caboose.

"But I was gonna send you a welcome to Hell gift." Said Caboose before sticking Sora with a plasma grenade.

"AH SHIT!" Sora yelled before being stuck on the head by Caboose's plasma grenade.

"Whoa! Get that thing the hell away from me!" Donald told Sora while getting as far away from him as possible.

"Donald if I die I want you to promise me that you'll keep Caboose far away from Kairi as possible! Also medic...but not Doc!" Sora told Donald after landing face down on the ground.

"Whose Kairi?" Donald asked Sora.

"I have no idea." Sora told Donald.

"Hmm I wonder if my memories have been tampered? Shit that means I could've forgot the first time I had sex...No wait still got that! Thank god." Said Alan.

"Really? Me to!" Tucker told Alan.

"Shut the hell up Tucker! You're still my slave..." Alan told Tucker.

"I thought the bet was only for a chapter?" Said Goofy.

"No it was for the whole story." Sora told Goofy after getting off the ground.

"Hey Alan make Tucker kiss Caboose!" Said Andy.

"Are you kidding me? I'd rather commit suicide then do that." Said Tucker.

"NO!" Sora cried in horror.

"Why not? I'd pay to torture Tucker." Said Andy.

"We have a no yoi policy!" Sora told Andy.

"He's right Andy, and your request is denied. I have standards." Said Alan.

"Man where the hell are we? Look at this dump! Looks like Los Angeles. Did the Bloods and Crips take this place over?" Donald told everyone.

"Feels like down town LA and that's not a good thing mind you." Said Tucker.

"I feel like a gang banger!" Said Caboose.

"Caboose your not even remotely close to being a gang banger!" Said Tucker.

"Now if only there was some chump here that I can beat up for change." Said Tex.

"Chump change get it?" Said Donald, unfortunately the only sound was heard was crickets chirping.

"Man Donald your joke sucked!" Said Sora.

"Hey at least I tried!" Said Donald.

"Yeah well don't." Said Sora.

"Man I hope that Merchant guy has some dope, if he's here." Said Andy.

"But you can't use drugs your a bomb." Said Alan.

"And whats your point?" Said Andy.

"Oh forget it, arguing with a bomb will be a wast of time." Said Alan.

"Man I feel real gangster right now! We should start our own gang." Sora told Donald.

"Yeah right Sora your too white and nerdy! Besides you have a soldering gun and Happy Days is your favorite theme song." Donald told Sora.

"I thought his favorite theme song was Full House?" Said Tucker.

"No it's defiantly Happy Days...also his name is written on his underwear." Donald informed everyone.

"Sometimes I wonder calling you guys on the radio was a mistake." Said Tex.

"I say the same thing about coming to this castle." Donald told everyone.

"I'd say the biggest mistake I made was getting the Keyblade." Said Sora.

"Hey hoods like this could have some hot chicks!" Said Tucker.

"I don't see a single damn prostitute!" Sora told Tucker.

"I don't see a single person for that matter." Donald informed Sora.

"Hey guys big news!" Said Alan who was looking at his laptop.

"You found the elusive holy nachos?" Donald asked Alan.

"Yes...I mean no! We finally killed the Hide and Go seek champion!" Said Alan.

"Who?" Sora asked confused.

"One of the worlds most wanted terrorist that's who." Said Alan.

"I gotta say about fucking time. What the hell were they doing those years? Sleeping?" Said Tucker.

"Tucker is it time to nap?" Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose." Said Tucker.

"All I gotta say is damn!" Said Andy.

"And that is...?" Sora asked Alan.

"We got the gopher Sora haven't you been paying attention?" Said Alan.

"Who the hell is the Gopher?" Sora asked Alan.

"USA! USA! USA! Yeah suck it Middle East were totally kicking your asses! Just like when we kicked Sora's during World War Two!" Donald told everyone.

"What in gods name are you guys talking about?" Said Sora.

"Damn Sora you really don't pay attention. Just like Caboose." Said Donald.

"I didn't understand a word you just said!" Sora told Donald.

"We kicked Japan's ass in World War 2! That would be you..." Donald told Sora.

"Me? But I'm not Japanese. Hell I don't even know what race I am since I just live in a island." Said Sora.

"Were going with Japanese since they made you." Donald told the teen.

"Yeah and since everyone else here is made by Americans we're all much Americans." Said Alan.

"Except you were created by Finland, so your no American." Said Andy.

"But in my world I am American." Said Alan.

"Maybe, but if we're following this twisted logic your Finnish." Said Andy.

"Yeah so everyone here except Alan and Sora are American...not counting the other non Disney characters." Donald told the party.

"Caboose is from the moon." Tucker told Donald.

"I'm a moon man!" Said Caboose.

"That explains so much now..." Donald told everyone.

"Yeah and I'm a bomb!" Said Andy.

"This place sucks!" Sora told everyone.

"I agree! Where's the nachos at?" Donald told Sora.

"Why did Mr. Duck sneeze?" Said Caboose.

"I didn't sneeze you blue tard I said nachos!" Said Donald.

"But I see no tacos!" Said Caboose.

"Censor, Censor, Censor!" Said Donald while cursing and jumping down for a few hours, while his cursing was bleeped out every time.

"I wonder what will be Taco's Man Reaction?" Said Alan

Cut to a stage with a desk with a man wearing a suit, he has gray hair, and is Jewish. People clapping and cheering could be seen as guitar music could be heard.

"Welcome to the Daily Show, I'm Jon Stewart. Tonight's guest is former president turned super zero I mean hero Taco Man." Said Jon as the noise died down.

"Now obviously the news has been dominated all week with the death of the Hide and Go seek champion aka Gopher!" Said Jon as he showed various news clips of a Muslim terrorist.

"But while the president has been praised for killing the gopher two weeks before ground hogs day, a man with a passion for latex has made it a crusade to protect taco's everywhere." Said Jon as he showed another clip with a reporter near a Taco Bell restaurant.

"Right behind me in this sizzler is a strange man who just beat up an orange armored soldier for trying to buy a taco. Some say its a former president who fucked up this country in the early 2000's." Said the reporter before Jon paused the clip.

"I...I don't think fucking up would be the right words. You see it'll be more like "I really fucked up!", a perfect description of our economic times!" Said Jon.

"Some say since he left office 3 years ago, he has now devoted his life to fight in the name of tacos, calling himself Taco Man." Said the reporter on the clip.

"Yeah! Tacos! They're the most discriminated food on the planet, even they have rights! TACOS RULE! Rule as in, rule most of Mexico." Said Jon sarcasticly.

The clip then showed a man with a black suit, blue tie, white shirt, black shoes, orange bandit mask over his eyes, and a giant taco suit. He also spoke in a Texan accent. He could be seen holding, tacos in his hands as a familiar orange soldier can be seen on the floor knocked out in front of him.

"Tacos Rule!" Said the Taco Man which was his catchphrase.

"YEAAHHH!" Said Jon as he wore a Mexican sombrero and holding a taco man action figure. The audience laughed and cheered at this.

"Now we got a huge dilemma facing this country. No its not the high unemployment numbers, or tacos having no freedoms, its something worse then that. Who gets credit for killing the Gopher? Now some people have given it to Taco Man, even though he didn't kill him, the president did. So to find out if he will take the credit here's Taco Man!" Said Jon as Taco Man came from the right and sat in a chair right next to Jon.

"Tacos Rule." Said Taco Man.

"Now, Taco Man. You spent 8 years trying to kill the Hide and Go Seek champion aka the Gopher. The world's most wanted terrorists who killed 3000 Americans. Now that he's been killed under the new president, some people think it was you who killed him even though you are just fighting for the freedom of Tacos." Said Jon.

"All I gotta say is...where is the Taco Bar?" Said Taco Man.

"Just two blocks left of Brooklyn. Do you think you deserve the credit for killing the Gopher?" Said Jon.

"All I gotta say is that lemon head, got what was coming to him. Now every taco will be safe. God bless Tacos!" Said Taco Man.

"But do you think you deserve the credit?" Said Jon.

"Why of course, and for a lot of things to. Why I deserve credit for finding Pot Land." Said Taco Man.

"You did?" Said Jon in surprise.

"Did I said Pot Land? I meant Taco land." Said Taco Man.

"Ah." Said Jon.

"I also deserve credit for freeing America from the tea loving British. I deserve the credit for ending communism, and finding Tacoism!" Said Taco Man.

"Tacoism?" Said Jon.

"Of course! Tacos Rule!" Said Taco Man.

"Right! Taco Man everyone." Said Jon Stewart.

Back to Sora's group...

"MMM...he's right tacos do rule!" Donald said while eating a taco from Taco Bell.

"Where the hell did you get that taco at? And I want some dammit!" Sora told Donald.

"Hey guys you know Illinois has a food and fat tax?" Said Alan while using his laptop.

"What retard made that up?" Sora asked Alan.

"Probably a communist...damn Russian vodka drinking bastards!" Donald said while eating his taco.

"I would say who, but I might start something that'll get us in trouble." Said Alan.

"My next guess would be the republicans." Donald told Alan.

"Yes we can say that!" Said Alan.

"But I'm still hoping it's the Russians fault!" Donald told everyone.

"They're still trying to revive the old soviet unions and take over the world." Said Alan.

"I KNEW IT!" Donald yelled.

"Donald your nothing but a conspiracy theorist." Said Sora.

"I actually have a theory about that." Donald told Sora.

"Yeah and I bet your one of those people who think the president was born in the Middle East! Or that we faked the moon landing!" Said Andy.

"No that's Tucker and Caboose!" Donald told Andy.

"I think the spiky haired kid is a porcupine!" Said Caboose.

"Shut the fuck up you Smurf!" Sora told Caboose.

"I still thought the moon landing is a hoax." Said Tucker.

"Everyone ignore Tucker...he's an idiot!" Sora told everyone.

"Surfs up Spiky haired kid." Said Caboose before jumping on Sora and standing on him like a surf board.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Get the fuck off of him you moron!" Donald told Caboose before casting a Thunder spell on the blue soldier.

However Caboose ducked out of harms way and the thunder spell hit Tucker instead.

"Medic!" Said Tucker.

"That was awesome." Said Caboose before getting off Sora.

"Dammit I missed!" Donald swore.

"OW my back!" Said Sora after a 8 ton blue armored soldier used his back as a surf board.

"Here's some ibuprophen!" Donald told Sora before throwing him a bottle of ibuprophen.

"Why not just use a med kit on him dumbass!" Said Andy.

"They're not infinite...we have to conserve them! And were running low on them..." Donald told Andy.

"But we just passed a damn save point! Even the merchant have tons of med kits for sale at a low price!" Said Andy.

"Yeah well somebody keeps wasting our damn munny!" Doanld said while staring at Tucker and Caboose.

"You mean Tex right?" Said Tucker.

"No I mean you two blue idiots! You wanted to buy condoms and then Caboose used them to make water balloons and throw them at all of us! And then you guys decided to buy sea salt ice cream two weeks ago the day the Gopher died! STOP WASTING OUR DAMN MUNNY!" Donald told Tucker and Caboose.

"I approve this message!" Sora said while giving a thumbs up to the uh...you reader? WTF?

"Who did you give the thumbs up to Sora?" Said Goofy while looking around.

"To them!" Sora said while pointing to the audience.

"Man we've broken the fourth wall so much do we even have one anymore?" Donald asked.

"Donald its an invisible wall for Christ's sake!" Said Alan.

"Well it's been fucked up so much now that it's like a used whore! I'm just glad we don't get hurt anymore for breaking it. That wasn't really necessary..." Donald told Alan.

Cut to Deadpool's office a year after his first appearance in the story. Deadpool can be seen thinking of ideas, Alan can be seen typing on his laptop.

"So Alan we should drop an anvil on Tucker for saying the chapter should we rewritten?" Deadpool ask Alan.

"Um boss you just used that joke." Said Alan.

"Oh your right, hows about Sarge shooting Grif for saying everything is one giant fanfiction?" Said Deadpool.

"You just did that to." Said Alan.

"Damn, the only funny ideas I have involves pain and violence! There must be a way to not keep this story so boring!" Said Deadpool.

"Deadpool, can I say something?" Said Alan.

"Sure." Said Deadpool.

"Why not just let everyone break the fourth wall without punishing them? That way it'll be more funny and keeps the story entertaining." Said Alan.

Deadpool put his hand near his chin and gave it a long thought...

"Well the only reason I did that rule was to keep everyone from overdoing it since they broke the fourth wall a lot in the first story, but maybe your right it is a stupid rule anyway."

Back to Sora's group...

"Does anyone else get dizzy when we go to flashbacks?" Sora asked everyone.

"Sometimes my brain gets sick during flashbacks I have to take it out and wash it." Said Caboose.

"Caboose you don't have a brain." Stated Tucker.

"Tucker why are we talking about Brians?" Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose!" Everyone told the blue moron.

"If I only had a brain..." Caboose started to sing.

"Can you do us a favor Tex and kill them?" Said Sora.

"Sorry only one favor per person!" Said Tex.

"Fine make it my favor." Donald told Tex.

"And group!" Said Tex.

"Fuck!" Said Donald.

"Besides we have a no death clause duck face!" Said Andy.

"I still hold onto hope that there is a way to get rid of them!" Donald told Andy.

"Yeah well keeping hoping." Said Andy.

"Why are we just standing here and talking? That's all we ever do is just stand here and talk! That's what we were doing five minutes ago! So I'm guessing five minutes from now were still gonna just stand here and were still just gonna talk!" Sora told everyone.

"Deja vu!" Said Tucker while remembering the conversation he had with Church the day they met Caboose.

Back in the past Church and Jacobs are now in Traverse Town after escaping Hollow Bastion. They can be seen spying on both Kairi and Sora and their past selves. This is during Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga chapter 16: The Love Doctor.

Church went back and forth between Sora, Kairi and their past counterparts while also trying not to be seen. Jacobs can be seen aiming his rocket launcher at stuff.

"Hey Church don't you think its weird that we're spying on our selves?" Said Jacobs.

"Its not like we got anything better to do then just play hide and go seek. We need to make sure what they're doing so we can find a way home." Said Church.

"But don't we remember how everything went? Its not like were at some remote castle run by emos, with a blond girl taking out our memories and replacing them with false ones right?" Said Jacobs.

"Well I like to forget I even left Blood Gulch! But whose to say we can't be extra careful?" Said Church.

"You got a point." Said Jacobs. He then looked at the past selves. "So what're we doing?"

"What?"

"I said what are they doing now?"

"God d-n, I'm getting so sick of answering that question! Even to you."

"Hey you have the f-ing rifle, I can't see s-t. Don't b-h at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day."

"Okay, okay look: We''re just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all we're ever doing. That's all they ever do, is just stand there and talk. That's what we were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from now, when you ask me "What're we doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"

"OK I get it, just got bored." Said Jacobs.

"No problem!" Said Church before going back to spying on themselves.

"Boy do we talk a lot." Said Jacobs

Back to the present...

"It's a lot more then what we should be doing...considering we only get paid 5 dollars a story." Donald told Sora.

"Yeah we're underpaid." Said Sora.

"Damn right! Let's boycott or protest!" Donald told everyone.

"You can't!" Said Alan.

"Of course we can! As Americans we have that right! Now quickly grab some protest signs!" Donald said while holding a protestor sign. No I don't know why...

Just then Deadpool appeared behind Donald, no he didn't see him appear till Deadpool said...

"Boo!"

"Quack!" Donald quacked in terror as he fell into Goofy's arms.

"As Americans you may have that right, but under my contracts I have complete control you pants less waterfowl." Said Deadpool before disappearing.

"Damn him for taking our rights as Americans!" Donald yelled.

"Last I check we have no fucking rights in this story!" Said Andy.

"Sora I cant take the bomb and the Blues! The Blues were bad enough but the bomb has pushed me past my limits! Please do something!"

"It's OK I feel your pain Donald...trust me." Sora told Donald.

"Try something pal, and I'll turn you to roast duck!" Said Andy.

"Will get rid of them later." Sora told Donald.

Meanwhile Snake can be seen atop of roof spying on the gang of idiots. He can be seen licking on some sea salt ice cream.

"Damn, I didn't know ice cream can taste so salty!" Said Snake as he continued licking on his ice cream as well as spying.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked Sora.

"Well we sho..." Said Sora before static could be heard, then suddenly Taco Man can be seen waiting in line at Taco Bell, he suddenly walks towards a camera.

"Good evening! Tonight as of 14 hundred hours military time, I can report to America, the world, and the folks here at this Taco Bell, right outside of my gated community here in Dallas Texas, where I usually eat Tacos, that I personally captured the Taco Eater, whose been eating many innocent tacos. This Taco Eater has been eating tacos, dipping them into sour cream, and worst of all holding them." Taco Man then see's a man trying to get his spot in the line.

" Hey buddy, just go around." Said Taco Man before looking back at the audience. "No one will forget that day, when that sucker ate and killed that poor quesadilla. I was eating Tacos, on the toilet when I heard chewing sounds. I ran to see my tacos eaten by a orange armored bastard! I named him the Taco Eater, because its all I could think of. After so many years of eating tacos, I was briefed on a possible lead to the Taco Eater in a red base at a box canyon, 300 million light years away...in orbit. So I went in and captured the Taco Eater. But it was a tough fight, 40 minutes of ping pong, and he goes down hard. The Taco Eater will be imprisoned in Guantamono Bay, Cuba where he'll be tortured and denied a fair trial. So I repeat, the Taco Eater is captured, and all our tacos are safe. God Bless the United States, and God Bless this Taco Bell. Tacos Rule!" Said Taco Man before going back to the line.

Back to the gang of morons...

"The hell was that?" Sora asked after Taco Man was done talking.

"Its best if we don't talk about it." Said Alan.

"That was tacos!" Donald told Sora.

"So now you like Tacos?" Said Tex.

"Cant find those damn nachos." Donald said.

"Donald go do yourself a favor and move to Mexico already if you love tacos and nachos." Said Sora.

"Way ahead of you amigo!" Donald said while wearing a poncho and sombrero.

"Too bad were no where near Mexico." Said Alan.

"Viva la Mexico!" Donald told everyone.

"Shut up you stupid duck!" Said Andy.

"Shut up you stupid bomb!" Donald and Sora yelled at Andy.

"I hope you get shot by the border patrol, or those drug cartels!" Said Tucker.

"Thunder!" Said Donald before casting thunder on Tucker.

"Medic!" Said Tucker.

"Why is there graffiti everywhere?" Donald asked Sora.

"Here you Spiky Hair kid and Mr. Duck. Andy told me to give this to both of you.." Said Caboose before throwing two plasma grenades at Sora and Donald. However Donald ducked (pun not intended), as the other plasma grenade hit Sora instead.

"Aw fuck me!" Said Sora before exploding and going to the air.

"Damn it Caboose you missed the feathered bastard!" Said Andy.

"My bad Andy." Said Caboose.

"Yes Walt Disney once again has smiled upon me!" Donald said.

Just then everything stopped as Donald paused in place after he said that. Soon a man with short black hair, black eyes, glasses, and a suit can be seen sitting on a desk with a banner behind him that said "The Colbert Report." It was Stephen Colbert...

"Yes Donald, Disney himself smile, he's probably smiling after thanking god he's dead so won't see how fucked up Walt Disney Company is today." Said Colbert as the audience laughed.

"But folks, Donald Duck has a point after all its not everyday a dead man smiles, especially when they're buried twenty feet below, and they're rotting like a skeleton. So Donald is blessed by the power of Tacos?" Said Colbert while holding a beef taco.

Colbert then showed a clip of Taco Man grabbing Tacos from people in Taco Bell. "As you can see folks, the power of tacos can give anyone super taco powers. Which is why one of America's most unpopular president is now wearing a taco suit and eating tacos." Said Colbert.

A clip showed Taco Man beating up a certain orange armored soldier.

"Tacos Rule!" Said Taco Man.

"As you can see people, Taco Man has just declared Tacos Rule! Why? Because they do rule, and one day they'll give us all super taco powers and make us wear red taco suits. But there must be a reason why Taco Man is fighting for tacos everywhere." Said Colbert, before showing Taco Man on a podium.

"I just gotta say...Taco's Rule." Said Taco Man before everyone cheered again.

"The Taco Man has spoken ladies and gentlemen!" Said Colbert as he wore a red taco suit.

"And now if you excuse me I will test my new taco powers! Beef and Cheese away!" Said Colbert before randomly flying away.

A final clip then showed Taco Man at a Taco bar. "Tacos Rule!" Said Taco Man before eating a taco.

"Well that was random." Sora said.

"But he has a point!" Donald told Sora.

"That can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from  
Sora's memory." Jiminy told everyone.

"Maybe so, but I blah blah blah...don't remember this blah blah blah." Sora said unenthusiastically.

"You might have forgotten blah blah blah...town just like the other stuff blah blah blah." Donald told Sora not really caring.

"This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone." Jiminy said.

Donald looks bored while Goofy looks down in despair. Sora takes out Namine's good luck charm...

"We'll be okay blah blah blah. See, look at this..." Sora said while holding Namine's charm.

"Namine's good luck charm!" Goofy said.

" There's a special memory blah blah blah...that goes with this blah blah blah. One night, when Namine and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Namine started crying. She said...blah blah blah insert long ass boring story here. And then she gave me this...so on and so forth!" Sora said while rolling his eyes.

An image of Namine enters Sora's head. She begins to talk...

"Sora, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me..."

The image fades away. Sora keeps talking about the charm

"Namine said she had it ever since she was a baby. Not sure why I care to be honest." Sora told everyone.

"And she gave it to you? Man don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry. Anybody wanna get something to eat?" Donald asked everyone.

"Yeah. So I promised her...yeah man I'm getting hungry to. Damn where's some food when you need it? Stupid illusion castle!" Sora said while his stomach growled.

Key of Beginnings Room

Sora, Donald, and Goofy come to the entrance to a mansion inside the town. The giant looking manor that is rusty looking, has lots of pointy roofs, windows, and a giant brick wall with a black locked gate in front of it. Sora stops and looks around...

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I think he's stoned!" Said Tucker.

"But he's not a statue Tucker!" Said Caboose.

"I really need to get away from you guys." Said Alan.

"Something...feels really strange. Where the hell is the intercom for this thing? How do they expect me to order my fattening greasy heart attack inducing food without a way to talk to them?" Sora asked.

"You must have come here sometime before. Don't worry will just go inside and order our unhealthy food. Besides that's for the drive thru. We don't have a vehicle anyways." Donald told Sora.

"No, and that's what's strange...blah blah blah oh my God I'm so bored! How much longer do we have to do this? It's been 4 fucking years man!" Sora said with a bored look on his face.

"Five chapters left. Riku only has 2 left. The next one and then the last one. Lucky bastard!" Donald told Sora.

"It could be like with Namine. You forgot lots of other stuff-and  
that's why you remember this place now." Goofy told Sora.

"No... It's different. What the fuck? Riku only has 2 chapters? FUCK!" Sora yelled.

"So, feeling nostalgic? Sora...a question, then, for you...Your memories of Namine or your feelings here-which of the two of these is more real, I wonder." Vexen asked Sora after appearing in front of him.

"Namine, of course! Wait...who are you again?" Sora asked Vexen.

"The memory's wiles can be cruel. It's Vexen!"

"Oh right..." Everyone said while not really caring.

"I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your  
memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers."

"You're wrong! I don't know this place! Also this place sucks ass...there isn't a fast food place in sight!"

" If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade master-just a slave to twisted memories. Yes...Exactly like my Riku. How the hell can you think about food at a time like this you fool? existence is worth nothing!" Vexen said while summoning his shield.

"Like YOUR Riku? Are you the reason Riku became gay?" Sora asked Vexen.

"That was a unfortunate side effect from Namine tampering with Riku's memories. I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!"

"I'm gonna take you down blah blah blah...and save Riku and Namine. THAT'S what's in my heart! So forth and so on. Stab stab stab...die." Sora said with boredom in his voice while stabbing Vexen multiple times with his Keyblade.

Sora fights Vexen. After the fight Vexen lays on the ground and pants in pain while bleeding everywhere...

"Urrgh...You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory-" Vexen said in pain.

"None of that matters. Just put Riku back. And make him not gay like the Riku I know and love like a brother from another mother...fool." Sora told Vexen with a bored sigh.

" Just put him back? The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness-and you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl, Namine, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart...and end up becoming 's pawn!" Vexen said while getting off the ground.

"Why does everyone continue to talk in riddles? What the hell do they expect us to understand this garbage? Is the Riddler writing their dialogues?" Said Tucker.

Cut to the Riddler typing on a mac in an undisclosed area, Deadpool can be seen near him...

"Make sure most of these emos speak in cryptic riddles that nobody will understand!"

Back to the group.

"Yeah speak English you stupid emos!" Said Andy.

"Marluxia? What does Namine have to do with-"

Axel's chakram flies past Sora and strikes Vexen. Axel is behind Sora. Sora turns around and gaps...

"Bloody Murder!" Said Donald.

"Knuckles...I mean Axel." Sora said with a bored look.

"Yo, Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time? And why aren't you guys at least trying? You look bored!"

"Axel, why...?"

"I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence. And you also insulted my girlfriend too much so its pay back time."

"No...Don't do it!"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

" No...Please don't! I don't want to! But I only had 2 days till retirement! What about my 401k?"

"Goodbye."

Axel snaps his fingers and Vexen is engulfed in flames. He then fades away into darkness. Sora watches in horror...

"What are you- What the fuck ARE you people? Also...BLOODY MURDER!"

"Hm...Don't know. I wonder about that myself."

"I wonder why he couldn't kill the Blues for us?" Said Donald.

Axel disappears. The scene switches to Larxene and Marluxia in the  
Organization's meeting room. Axel appears in the room...

|Floors 11-12 Interlude|

"Nice work. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth." Lexene told Axel.

"Marluxia...You used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?"

"Not just Sora's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually  
had it in your spine to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us." Larxene told Axel.

"So that's where Sora comes in."

"Of course. He wants to see Namine, so why don't we just give him what he wants?"

"Rejoice, Namine. The time is near for you to meet the hero that  
you've been longing for. But now since Vexen is dead who will I suck off in the middle of the night while they're sleeping? Cant do it to Axel cause he's a light sleeper! Damn...now how will I stuff my mouth with huge thick fat cocks?" Marluxia said with a sad look on his face. Because he's gay reader...don't judge.

"I'm...glad."

"But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's  
feelings. Do you understand me, little slut?" Larxene told Namine.

"I understand."

"All you need do is layer Sora's memories, and bring his heart closer  
to you. Now who wants a blow job? No one? Fine!"

Marluxia and Larxene then disappeared...

"Sora...Even if you come for me-what then?"

Sora and the Blues leaves Twilight Town and enters the 11th Floor Exit Hall. He is greeted by the Riku impostor...

"Riku!"

"You'll hurt Namine if you go further."

"You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free! You don't have to be gay anymore..."

" It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Namine from you I don't need that little slut ruining our love for each other. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Namine. I promised to...her safe. And I still love you!" Riku told Sora while winking. LOOK AWAY READER!

"You did?"

"There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little...Namine got scared and said, What if a shooting star hits the islands? So I her: If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!"

"You made a promise! With a toy sword! Yeah we already heard that story by the way! BORING!"

"What...How do you know about that?"

"Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! Blah blah blah..."

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!"

"YOU're the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME! So forth and so on..."

"Her what? Are you even taking this seriously? All of you look bored!"

"See? You would be to if you had to do this story for 4 years straight!" Sora said while showing Namine's charm to Riku.

"Tell me...Where did you get that? Sora...good try."

"Wuh?

"That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!"

Riku takes out a similar charm...

"Wha- TWO of them?"

"Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Meanwhile Vile can be seen at Destiny Islands waiting to test his might on Sora. He can be see kicking some fruit. He then hears a small beep.

"Vile here! What is Dr. Evil?" Said Vile.

"Uh Vile, we got a problem with Fat Bastard and the Toon Patrol." Said Dr. Evil.

"Let me, guess they got there asses kicked by Sora and his retarded friends?" Said Vile.

"Not exactly." Said Dr. Evil.

"What happened?" Said Vile with a calm voice.

"Well Fat Bastard tripped and fell on the Toon Patrol, it'll take years for them to recover and fight, plus it'll take the same time lifting Fat Bastard up." Said Dr. Evil.

"God dammit! You can't find good help these days." Said Vile.

"We sent some men to retrieve them, so Vile what now?" Said Dr. Evil.

"Grr...Well soon I'll gonna fight Riku, and hopefully I'll kill him this time, once and for all. I'll not be backing down this time, but in case I go offline I need you to prepare for that time, understood?" Said Vile.

"Understood." Said Dr. Evil before cutting transmission.

To Be Continued...


	23. Visiting Old Friends

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 23: Visiting Old Friends**

**"Drop the sir shit kid, we're not that polite out here." - Marcus Fenix**

Riku holds up the card to the door and he enters Twilight Town with the Reds and Delta Squad. He gasps and wonders about his new location. The town known as Twilight Town has a bunch of buildings of various colors but mainly white. The sky can always be seen as Twilight hence the name Twilight Town. A huge clock tower can be seen standing in the middle of the town as well. Also a train station can be viewed and heard also.

"Where am I? What is this place? Oh! Your Majesty? Shit..." Riku said after appearing in Twilight Town.

"Where the hell are we?" Said Dom.

"OW! Son of a bitch...stupid island! Now I have a damn sun burn thanks to that stupid island." Grif complained while wearing an orange jumpsuit over his armor.

"Hey Grif why are you wearing an orange jumpsuit?" Said Donut.

"Yeah what happened?" Said Simmons.

"Some Texan guy wearing a taco suit threw me in prison over at Cuba." Grif told everyone.

"Ah you must be talking about Taco Man! I never met a decent guy fighting for the future of tacos! I'm so proud!" Said Sarge.

"He wouldn't let me eat or smoke!" Grif said.

"Why would he throw you in GITMO only terrorists are taken prisoner at GITMO." Said Simmons.

"Simple Simmons, he's a terrorist!" Said Donut.

"He called me the Taco Eater." Grif told Simmons.

"In case you don't know dirt bag, but eating Tacos is a federal crime in the United States!" Said Sarge.

"But the Mexicans do it all the time!" Grif told Sarge.

"If you wanna eat tacos Grif move to Mexico already!" Said Simmons.

"I will!" Grif told Simmons.

"Too bad dirt bag you won't even see Earth till the war is over!" Said Sarge.

"Oh well I'll just eat these tacos in the mean time." Grif said while holding a soft and hard taco in each hand.

Sarge then shoots Grif in the stomach...

"No eating dirt bag!" Said Sarge.

"There's blood on my sour cream!" Grif yelled after being shot.

"So what did you do in prison Grif?" Said Donut.

"I met some bearded guy called KSM, he called me an infidel and said my presence disgusted Allah or whatever religious BS like that. I got water boarded 187 times while they ask me what tacos I ate. I also formed a gang in prison, but all of them for some reasons were Muslims." Said Grif.

"Didn't you already form a gang in prison before?" Simmons asked Grif.

"Oh man I've always wanted to date a bad boy before!" Donut squealed.

"We are not a couple Donut and I'm not gay!" Grif told Donut.

"Twitter update Grif and Donut are officially a couple...I can defiantly say I'm OK with this."

"Sarge!" Grif yelled.

"Facebook update Grif and Donut are officially a couple and I'm OK with this as long as Grif is not. Will upload photos soon!" Sarge said.

"Sweet were finally a couple Grif!" Said Donut before jumping on Grif's back and hugging him, it looked like Grif was giving Donut a piggy back ride.

"Fuck my sun burn!" Grif cried out.

"Sir are you sure it's OK to troll on the internet about this stuff?" Simmons asked Sarge.

"Of course Simmons!" Sarge told Simmons.

"You think you can hack into KingdomKey23's account and insert me into his stories sir?" Said Simmons to Sarge.

"I could Simmons but what's in it for me?"

"Uh I don't know." Said Simmons.

"Sorry no deal Simmons!"

"Dammit!" Said Simmons.

"What the hell are you guys talking about this time?" Riku asked the Reds while smoking some weed.

"Simmons is asking Sarge to hack someone's account." Said Donut.

"We don't have any computers and we have a quest to finish anyways! So stop wasting time!" Riku told the Reds.

"I'm using my helmet which links up to the internet." Said Sarge.

"I don't care! You guys need to get your shit together and stop wasting time! Or I will leave you behind!" Riku told the Reds.

"It feels like were nearing the end anyway, why not relax before we fight someone." Said Grif.

"Sure Grif go ahead and ask Vile if you can relax when we face him." Riku told Grif.

"I meant before we move on. Can we relax?" Said Grif.

"Denied!" Riku told Grif.

"What? You say something Riku? I can't hear you!" Said Grif before puffing a smoke into Riku's face.

"I said shut your damn mouth!" Riku told Grif while sawing him with his lancer.

"That's right Riku now rip out his spine!" Sarge told Riku.

"Do a fatality!" Said Simmons.

"There's blood on my sour cream again!"

"No that's tomato sauce numb nuts!" Said Simmons.

"No kiss ass that's blood I know what my own blood looks like!"

"No you idiot that's tomato sauce!" Said Simmons.

"No I'm tasting it now...yep it's blood! You're a dumbass!" Grif told Simmons while tasting his blood which got on his tacos.

"No Grif your the dumbass for tasting it! Idiot!" Said Simmons.

"You're just mad cause I'm right!" Grif told Simmons.

"No Grif, your never right, its ketchup and it'll be ketchup!" Said Sarge, before shooting Grif again.

"No my tacos!" Grif cried out in horror.

"There goes some good tacos!" Said Donut.

"I hate my life..." Riku said while facepalming himself.

"Hey guys are we like in the hood?" Said Grif while looking around Twilight Town.

"Don't be silly Grif! Were just in a neighborhood." Simmons told Grif.

"Then why do I see graffiti everywhere kiss ass?" Said Grif.

"Because some people like to vandalize Grif!" Simmons told Grif.

"Oh yeah then how come I see some gang bangers smoking pot?" Said Grif.

"You mean like when you said you saw Mexicans eat tacos earlier dirt bag?" Sarge asked Grif.

"Yes." Said Grif simply.

"Men don't listen to Grif's lies!" Sarge told everyone.

"Agreed!" Simmons and Riku said at the same time.

"Um...can I think about my answer first?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Whys that cupcake?" Said Sarge.

"I'm between a rock a hard place. I cant betray the team but I cant betray my love for Grif as well." Donut told Sarge.

"Donut don't let Grif's lies fool you!" Simmons told Donut.

"Donut what your doing is borderline insubordination, if you don't give me an answer, I'll split you and Grif." Said Sarge.

"Oh I just made up my mind...I'm going with Riku and Simmons' answer!" Donut told Sarge.

"Right answer Donut!" Said Sarge.

"Are you guys done fooling around?" Riku asked the Reds.

"If you mean by Grif fooling around, then yes." Said Sarge.

"I mean all of you!" Riku told Sarge.

Seconds later three gangbangers can be seen walking in front of Riku's group. The first one who is the leader has African American skin, black afro, black shades, brown eyes, black kimono, green sneakers, and a red katana sheathed on his back. The second gang member has white skin, short brown hair, blue eyes, white hoodie with a black skull on the front, hard ripped abs, muscles all over his arms, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a metal bat in his right hand. The third gang member is a short Hispanic man with short raven hair, green eyes, red and blue wrestling mask, black tank top, blue jean shorts, golden cross necklace, red sneakers, and a machete in his right hand. The leader is the first to speak...

"Look what we have here boys! A bunch of armored freaks of nature waiting for us to kick their lazy asses!"

"I know senior let's take their wallets and steal their cash!" The short Hispanic gang member suggested.

"Yeah lets rip them a new one! They look stupid anyways!" The white gang member agreed.

"Why do I have strange feeling I met them before." Said Grif.

"I highly doubt that lemon head." Riku told Grif while revving up his lancer.

"I'm not yellow! I'm orange!" Said Grif.

"You can be plaid for all I care dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif after shooting him in the back with his shotgun.

"Uh guys, I think I may have just wet myself." Said Donut.

"Donut how are we suppose to look intimidating if you just wet yourself?" Simmons asked Donut while facepalming himself.

"Please you guys don't know intimidating if it slap you in the face." Said Riku.

"Yeah Donut, don't act like the Blue's rookie." Said Simmons.

"I wonder sometimes if you guys ignore me." Said Riku.

"You say something Riku?" Said Grif after getting up.

"Never mind!" Said Riku before face palming himself.

"Marcus? Dom? Any suggestions?" Riku asked the two Gear soldiers.

"Ignore them and kick their asses." Said Marcus while pointing to the gang bangers.

"I agree with Marcus, Riku." Said Dom.

"Well let's kick some ass then!" Riku said while grabbing Grif and using him as a shield.

"Riku, I'm so proud of you." Said Sarge after seeing Riku use Grif as a shield.

"Let me go you stupid emo!" Said Grif.

"But you forgot to knock him out first. Thats rule number one when using Grif as a shield, so he won't annoy you and feel the pain." Said Sarge.

"Don't worry he'll feel the pain soon enough. And remember Grif, just 'cause your bones are broken doesn't mean they won't stop bullets from hitting me!" Riku told Grif while stilling using him as a shield and aiming his lancer at the gangsters.

"Fire!" Said the leader of the gangsters as they started firing their weapons, a hail of bullets whizzed towards Riku and Co.

"Take cover!" Said Marcus to Dom, as he, Dom, Simmons, Donut, and Sarge took cover behind some nearby buildings while Riku stood there firing with Grif as his shield.

"OW!" Grif whined as his armor started flickering yellow as his shields absorbed the bullets.

"Suck on this you low lives!" Riku told the gangsters while shooting his lancer at them.

However Riku was overwhelmed as some of the bullets his his left shoulder causing him to drop Grif.

"Ouch!" Said Grif.

"Son of a bitch! Eat this!" Riku yelled before throwing a GoW frag grenade at the gangsters. He then started firing his lancer at them as he ran towards Dom and Marcus.

"Donut I want you to go get Grif!" Said Sarge.

"You sure Sarge?" Donut asked Sarge.

"On second thought lets see if Grif dies." Said Sarge while taking cover.

"Good idea sir!" Simmons told Sarge while blind firing his battle rifle at the gangsters.

"Hey guys I could use some help." Said Grif who was lying on the ground in his own blood.

"Sorry dirt bag but were not taking any chances!" Sarge told Grif while firing his shotgun at the gangsters.

"But I don't wanna die." Said Grif in a whiny voice.

"Oh please Grif were under contract!" Simmons reminded Grif.

"Simmons don't remind me." Said Sarge while blind firing his shotgun.

"Sorry sir!"

"We need to find a way to kill these punks." Said Marcus as he blind fired at the gangsters.

"Yeah man there's only 3 of them! Why are they so damn hard to kill?" Dom asked Marcus while firing his gnasher at the gangsters.

"Maybe its because the guns they have are spitting bullet like a hurricane." Riku pointed it out.

"But all they have are uzi's...gun wise." Donut told Riku.

"Men we need to charge in there and kill them, just like Taco Man!" Said Sarge.

"If we can flank them then we might be able to defeat them." Riku told everyone.

"Where? All I see are walls." Said Simmons.

"I have a smoke grenade." Marcus told Riku.

"Good! Use it." Said Riku.

"In coming smoke!" Marcus yelled before tossing his smoke grenade at the gangsters.

"Hopefully we'll get them." Said Dom.

"NOW!" Riku yelled before leading everyone towards the gangsters seconds after the smoke grenade went off.

"Get up Grif, we got gangsters to kill." Said Sarge running towards the gangsters.

"I cant feel my body..." Grif said while lying on the ground in pain.

"Donut help Grif." Said Sarge while shooting his shotgun.

"Oh man Grif you don't look so good." Donut told Grif.

"I literally got shot by a gazillion bullets thanks to Riku!" Said Grif.

"Clearly Grif you know nothing about math! There's no such number as gazillion. I believe the number you were looking for is bajillion!" Donut corrected Grif.

"Donut there's no number called bajillion, or a gazillion. The number you two are referring to is a trillion!" Said Simmons.

"Please Simmons I know math...I got A's in it every time!" Donut told Simmons.

"Then how come one time you told me you got a D in algebra when we were outside guarding the base, telling me your life Donut?" Said Grif who finally got up before talking.

"Grif you fool don't ask him that! I actually wanna enjoy my supper tonight! My cyborg body doesn't need that kind of pain."

"Ah shit your right Simmons, I'm such a dumbass." Said Grif as Donut started to talk about his sex life.

"So one of my professors at college said he'd tutor me in math who was an older married man in exchange for se-" Donut started to say to both Grif and Simmons.

"SHUT UP DONUT!" Said both Grif and Simmons.

"But I didn't even get to the good part yet."

"Nobody wants to hear the good part rookie!" Said Grif.

"You guys are defiantly missing out."

"Yeah I'd rather miss an episode of Star Trek then hear you're stories." Said Simmons.

"Shouldn't we be helping Riku?" Donut asked Simmons and Grif.

"Nah lets just relax." Said Grif.

"For once Grif I agree." Said Simmons.

"You sure Sarge is OK with that?" Donut asked Grif.

"He seems fine with it." Said Grif as Sarge started shooting and not focusing on his men.

"Awesome! I haven't gotten a break in a long time! Oh man I think I might take off my armor and just sit in my underwear!" Donut told everyone.

"Hey Grif wanna go help Sarge, and Riku?" Said Simmons.

"For once I agree with you." Said Grif before running away from Donut and into the thick of battle.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Donut yelled while running after Grif and Simmons.

"Donut, Grif, Simmons what the hell were you doing back there?" Said Sarge.

"Um math...sir!" Simmons told Sarge.

"Were you counting on ways to kill Grif then? If so I'll forgive your lack of absence if not, well I'll be taking all of your vacations." Said Sarge to Donut and Simmons.

"As a matter of fact we were sir! We found out math is a good way to torture and bore Grif." Simmons told Sarge.

"Ah good work Simmons. Seeing as Shadow is gone, your my second in command again." Said Sarge.

"I thought Marcus and Dom were first and second in command?" Grif asked Sarge.

"There not part of the team numb nuts." Said Sarge.

"Well apparently were apart of their team now!" Grif told Sarge.

"Not on Red Team you idiot!" Said Sarge.

"Hey pinky bring some more grenades ASAP!"

"Yes sir sergeant will do!" Donut told Marcus before running towards him and Riku.

"Well they sure order Donut around." Said Grif.

"Hey you three slackers get over here and help us!" Marcus ordered the Reds.

"Yes sir." Said the three slackers as they went to help Marcus.

"Well Riku we flanked them but they still aren't dead." Dom told Riku.

"I wonder how Chief is doing." Said Grif.

Cut to space in a destroyed ship floating. There Master Chief can be seen playing chess with Cortana. As the two have been floating around in space for 4 years. Chief and Cortana can be seen playing chess.

"Cortana we've been floating around in this ship for 4 years! Are you sure you know what your doing." Said Chief.

"Well I'm trying my best to monitor for any ship nearby to pick us up." Said Cortana.

"Yeah and when is that gonna be? Face it, we'll be out of this ship once they make Halo 4 and we still don't know if there making it." Said Chief.

"Your not helping by whining! Also check mate!" Said Cortana.

"How the hell? That's the millionth time! You must be cheating." Said Chief.

"Well I am a very intelligent AI to know how to play Chess Chief." Said Cortana.

"Aw screw it I'm gonna play Halo Reach now. Maybe Johnson's ghost and Arbiter are online..." Said Chief.

Cut back to the fighting...

"I heard there might be a remake of Halo Combat Evolved November 15!" Donut told everyone.

"Donut that's nothing more then a stupid rumor!" Said Riku.

"Oh man our show would be badass looking with a remake of Combat Evolved! I'm going to the midnight release when it comes out!" Grif said excitedly.

"Grif were already going to the midnight release for LA Noire!" Simmons told Grif.

"Oh your right! Shit I spent the last 4 years saving for that game now what?" Said Grif.

"Wait, how did you get that kind of money when we only get 5 bucks per story and we haven't even gotten paid?" Said Simmons.

"I do odd jobs." Said Grif.

"Do I even wanna know what that is?" Simmons asked Grif.

"You don't wanna know." Said Grif simply.

"Oh man really? Me to!" Donut told Grif.

"Dear god Donut, shut up." Said Grif.

"I order you to make Grif miserable Donut!" Sarge ordered Donut.

"Yes Sir!" Said Donut before shooting Grif.

"Ouch! DONUT!" Said Grif.

"Excellent job Donut! Keep up the good work!" Sarge told Donut.

"Hey tomato can you bring me some of your plasma grenades!" Said Marcus while firing at the gangsters.

"I'm not in charge of grenades! That's Donut!" Simmons told Marcus.

"Sticky or frag?" Donut asked Marcus.

"Frag!" Said Marcus.

"Alright! Oops..." Donut said before accidentally throwing a plasma grenade towards Marcus, Dom, and Riku.

"Son of a bitch!" Riku yelled after Donut's plasma grenade landed on his head.

The grenade blew up as Riku went into the air and landed on his head.

"Damn, that pink guy is dangerous." Said Dom.

"At this rate, we'll be killed by these space morons then the Locusts." Said Marcus before firing at the gangsters.

"My bad Riku!" Donut said while healing Riku with a med-kit.

Just then all three of the gangsters were pulled underground. Everyone stopped shooting as they saw the gang bangers being pulled down. They heard screaming and bloody murder after they were pulled down. Marcus realize what was gonna come...

"Locusts!" Said Marcus as Locusts started to appear from the ground, street etc.

"Oh shit! Mole Men! RUN!" Grif yelled before retreating.

"Fall back!" Said Marcus as everyone ran.

"Grif stop eating tacos! Now isn't the time to eat dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif.

"Cant help it Sarge!" Grif said while running and eating tacos.

Several Locusts shot at them. Some of the bullets hit Grif's hands as he lost his Tacos.

"NO! My tacos!" Grif yelled while running.

"Marcus look." Said Dom as he pointed to a familiar creature.

"BRUMAK!" Marcus yelled.

"Ah shit!" Said Riku.

"Oh hey that thing is bigger then Grif! I wonder if we could feed Grif to it?" Sarge pondered.

"Good idea sir." Said Simmons.

"Quickly Donut and Simmons feed Grif to that thing!" Sarge ordered.

"Uh Sarge what if it tries to eat us instead?" Said Donut.

"Just sing that song you like to sing which you've been singing since we got to this strange castle! That should keep you occupied." Sarge told Donut.

"You mean the Narwhal song?"

"Oh God not that song! It's been so long since he's sung it I thought maybe he forgot it! My cyborg body cant take it anymore!"

"Narwhals, narwhals! Swimming in the ocean causing a commotion. Coz they are so awesome!" Donut started to sing.

"Actually you have to admit the song is pretty catchy."

"Shut up Grif that's besides the point!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

"Speaking of which, does anyone remember how got into this strange place?" Said Donut.

"No we've been here for 4 years!" Simmons told Donut.

"I can barely remember what I had for breakfast this morning." Grif told everyone.

"You had I-Hop this morning Grif." Simmons reminded Grif.

"Well I remember it perfectly well." Said Donut.

"Oh yeah? Then what happened?" Grif asked Donut.

"Oh this should be good." Said Simmons.

"Men now isn't the time to tell stories...especially during battle!" Sarge told Donut, Grif, and Simmons.

"OK Sarge." Said Donut.

"It's not like were actually doing anything. Besides Riku, Marcus, and Dom are doing most of the work anyways." Grif told Sarge.

"He has a point sir." Simmons told Sarge.

"A very good point." Said Donut.

"Fine Donut go ahead with your story." Sarge told Donut.

"This should be something." Said Grif.

"Stop interrupting Grif!" Simmons told Grif.

Over at Sidewinder the Reds and Blues can be seen with Church possessing Robot Number 2 who has a 10 mega ton bomb in him. O'Malley has been defeated by the Red and Blue Battle Creek Grunts and corpse humped.

"Church, there's only one thing I can do." Tucker said while pulling out a rocket launcher.

"Hehey, what the hell?"

"There's only twenty seconds left!" Simmons warned everyone.

"If I blow you up before the bomb goes off, there's at least a small chance the rest of us will live."

"But the rocket'll kill me."

"Ten seconds."

"You're gonna die anyway when the bomb goes off!" Grif told Church.

"What can I tell ya pal, misery loves company."

"Five seconds!"

"Man this blows, you guys suck."

The rocket launcher is shot right out of Tucker's hands.

"What the hell!"

Wyoming can be seen on an icy peak.

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I always get my man. Say good bye mate."

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but... zero seconds."

"Whuh oh."

"What? Oh, son of a-"

The ringworld Halo can be seen exploding in a huge white blast that shoots all the way across space. The screen goes white, and a loud ringing beep is audible, shortly to be replaced by a warbling sound as it fades in to a black and white spiral sort of pattern, with the reds and the blues sans Church floating in front of it...

"What the..." Said Simmons.

"The bomb must have gone off." Said Sarge

"Where are we? Are we dead?"

"I don't want to be dead! I want to be alive, or, a cowboy." Said Caboose.

"Dead, oh man. Tomorrow was all you can eat day at the chow hall. And I wanted to eat all that I could." Said Donut.

The spiral pattern is replaced with a stars pattern, still rotating...

"We're not dead, idiots. We're stuck in some kind of temporal... whoa no! Heads up boys, prepare for impact!" Said Sarge.

Everything goes white, as Red Team can be seen in a room. Grif can be trying to get consciousness.

"Gnnmnaugh, what happened?" Said Grif while getting consciousness after being knocked out for a few hours.

Donut emerges in shiny new pink armor that looks different than before.

"Hey, he's awake!" Said Donut.

"Grif wake up you slacker! We don't have time to sleep all day!" Sarge told Grif.

"Uh where are we?" Said Grif.

"Some giant white hallway." Simmons informed Grif.

"Man this place is so bland looking. It could really use some color. I'm thinking light red!" Donut told everyone.

"You mean pink rookie!" Said Grif.

"Please I don't want to have to stare at pink walls and ceilings all day! We just left that damn whale recently!" Simmons told Donut.

"I still feel sea sick just thinking about it." Said Grif.

"Sarge what happened? Where are we?" Said Simmons.

"Obviously when the bomb exploded, we were sent to back to this messed up universe. Which looks like Donut's fanfiction!" Said Sarge.

"What happened to the Blues?" Said Grif.

"They must have been separated when we landed." Said Simmons.

"No Simmons they were obviously disintegrated! Face it fellas we've won the war..." Sarge told everyone.

"I highly doubt it." Said Grif.

"Grif! Is that treason I hear? Do you know what happens when people commit treason on Red team?" Sarge asked Grif.

"We kill them sir?" Said Simmons.

"Correct Simmons!" Sarge told Simmons before shooting Grif in the gut with his shotgun.

"Ouch! Medic!" Said Grif.

"Where's the exit Sarge?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Good question Donut! Simmons?"

"According to my GPS it should be...that way!" Simmons said while using his GPS from Red vs Blue Animated and pointing towards one of the nearby white doors. Which I have already given a description of before reader.

"Oh, sweet toy Simmons!" Said Donut.

"No Donut you cant touch it! You already stole my Captain Kirk poster from my room."

"Lead the way Simmons." Said Sarge.

"Yeah Simmons I don't think you'll want that back." Donut told Simmons while giggling.

"Just shut up!" Said Simmons.

"Hurry up Simmons we don't have all day!" Sarge told Simmons.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Said Grif.

As soon as Riku entered the next room his face was met by the barrel of a shotgun. The Reds and Shadow (still wearing his black zip up hooded robe) can be seen standing in front of Riku. The Reds can be seen wearing their new Mark VI armor. Sarge has a shotgun, Shadow two submachine guns, Simmons a battle rifle, Grif a battle rifle, and Donut a battle rifle.

"Hold it right there pretty boy." Said Sarge.

"Who the hell are you freaks?" Riku asked the Reds (which includes Shadow).

"I'm Sarge the commanding officer of the Red Army over at Blood Gulch! This is Shadow my second in command!"

"But Sarge I thought I was your second in command?"

"Simmons we already had that competition for second in command and you lost! That means Shadow won and is now my new second in command! So stop your belly aching!"

"I f-ing hate you!" Simmons told Shadow.

"Maria..." Shadow said silently to himself while being all Emo like usual.

"The maroon one is Simmons my ex-second in command! The orange one is Grif who is a no good lazy excuse for a soldier! I hate him almost as much as those Blue dirtbag scum! The pink-"

"It's lightish red!"

"Shut up Donut!" All the Red soldiers yelled at the rookie.

"As I was saying the pink one is Donut our rookie!"

"As I was saying the pink one is Donut our rookie!"

"My name's Riku! I'm looking for my friend Sora and King Mickey! So I can go back to my home over at Destiny Islands. Where my other friend Kairi is waiting for us! What brings you guys to this place?"

"Were looking for a guy called O'Malley who has infected a medic known as Doc! He kidnapped our robot named Lopez who has our secret plans in his head! We temporarily allied with our enemies the Blues to find Lopez and defeat O'Malley! When we found them over at Sidewinder the bomb inside Church went off sending us here! So now were trying to find O'Malley so we can stop him and get Lopez back!"

"The Blues? Wait I know those guys! They're the ones that are with Sora, Donald, and Goofy! And I know who O'Malley and Lopez are!"

"You do? How?" Sarge asked Riku.

"I use to work for O'Malley, Maleficent, and some demon called Belthazor! Till this jerk named Ansem took over my body! I then ended up in the realm of darkness with the King! I think I might be able to help you guys defeat O'Malley and find Lopez! Besides it's time for some well deserved payback anyways!"

"Alright then Riku will help you find your friend Sora and King Mickey! If you help us find Lopez and defeat O'Malley!"

"Deal!" Riku said while shaking Sarge's hand.

Back in the present...

"And that's how we got here."Donut told the Reds.

"Donut, that was the longest story I have ever heard. And I don't think I believed a word of it." Grif told Donut.

"And quite frankly I found the showtune in the middle to be a little over the top." Sarge told Donut.

"But its true." Said Donut.

"I'm not buying it." Simmons told Donut.

"Me either." Said Grif.

"Everyone ignore Donut's fairy tale! Keep it up Donut and you'll end up as the same rank as Grif. Which isn't even a real rank in my eyes!" Sarge told Donut.

"Yeah junior private Grif." Said Simmons.

"Simmons that's not Grif's rank!" Sarge told Simmons.

"What is it?" Said Simmons.

"Private!"

"Okay sir!"

"What the hell are you four doing just standing there? While you were having story time we had to fight locusts! Why are you guys slacking off?" Riku asked the Reds.

"Wait are all the Locusts dead?" Said Donut.

"Yeah because some of us actually did work while others told camp fire stories and goofed off!" Riku told the Reds while glaring evilly at them.

"It was Grif's fault he said he had something urgent to tell us, but he lied and we were too busy kicking his ass." Said Sarge.

"Somehow I find that to be highly unlikely! But I just find myself not really caring..." Riku told the Reds.

"Good! Who cares right guys?" Said Grif.

"I didn't give you permission to talk out of turn dirt bag!" Sarge told Grif after shooting him with his shotgun.

"Ouch! Medic." Said Grif.

"You must battle me all alone. Against my dark powers!" Ansem tells Riku after appearing in front of him.

Riku is angry and summons his lancer. He notices something and drops his guard...

"Giving up already? Then accept your fate, and accept Ansem as your master!"

" You're not Ansem. Your scent ― it's different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker, more foul. But not you. It's not darkness I smell, it's...something else. I know. You're the one who guided me when this all started. You pretended to be Ansem and gave me the card, to make me face the darkness."

"Correct."

Ansem transforms into another man. He's wearing a red and black outfit, and his face is covered by a red mask

"Call me DiZ ― it's as good a name as any. I've been watching you all along."

"Really. Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"For you to choose."

"Choose?"

"You are a special entity. You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight. You are to meet Namine, then choose."

"Namine? Who's that?"

"You will know soon."

DiZ transforms into a ball of light, and flies away...

Key of Beginnings Room

Riku and the Reds reach the gate to the mansion in Twilight Town...

Just then everyone heard a cackling sound...

"Whats making that annoying sound?" Said Dom.

"Oh no!" Said Riku as he reached for his lancer.

"Is some one coming?" Said Dom.

"Yes, and we're about to be in a world of pain." Said Riku.

"Can't be worse then the Locust." Said Marcus.

"That's where your wrong Marcus." Said Riku.

A shining bright purple light can be seen as everyone covered they're eyes. As the light subsided they saw a familiar purple robot.

"Vile!" Said Riku and the Reds.

"Miss me Riku? I do believe its been a while." Said Vile mockingly.

"Whose this weirdo?" Said Marcus.

"That's Vile, he's been trying to kill me and the Reds for some time. He nearly succeeded to." Said Riku.

"Damn, he looks tough Marcus." Said Dom.

"Yeah, no shit." Said Marcus.

"Crap its Vile, I thought he died." Said Grif.

"Grif we haven't seen him in a while, that doesn't make him dead." Said Simmons

"Uh guys, something tells me Vile has gotten stronger." Said Donut.

"With any luck he'll kill Grif in the process." Said Sarge.

"Vile why don't you just leave, what have I done to you that makes you so obsessed with killing me?" Said Riku.

"Hahahaha, you don't get it Riku. I must kill you so I can be stronger then you. Your the only thing that's in my way to conquer the worlds." Said Vile.

"So now you want world domination? Couldn't it be any more cliche then that?" Riku taunted Vile.

"I had enough of you always beating me in a fight. I won't stop till I can kill you, and become the strongest warrior in the multiverse. And with you gone, I'll go and kill your best friend. And thus evil will triumph." Said Vile.

"Your mad Vile, I'll put a stop to you! Once and for all." Said Riku while readying his rifle.

"Lets end this Riku, I won't back down this time." Said Vile.

Riku, Marcus, and Dom readied their weapons as the Reds turned into cards. Vile threw down the gauntlet once and for all as he went into a fighting stance. This time he wasn't backing down. Vile leaped into the air, and fired several missiles from his shoulder cannons.

"Hit the deck." Shouted Marcus as he, Dom, and Riku rolled out of harms way.

Vile landed right in front of Riku as he kicked the teen and sent him flying to a tree. Marcus and Dom fired their weapons at him, Vile used his shoulder cannon to fire a green plasma bolt at Marcus and Dom. The green bolt sent the two Gears to the ground. Vile, with amazing agility, ran to Riku. Riku, who was struggling to get up after being knocked into a tree, saw Vile in front of him. Riku used his lancer to slash Vile.

But Vile dodged it, and grabbed Riku in the throat. Vile was strangling Riku. Marcus fired his lancer at Vile, so did Dom. Vile saw their incoming attacks, and dodged them. Vile fired more missiles across the area, hoping to hit Riku or his new allies. Riku fired his lancer, at Vile, but Vile did a nose dive, and dodged the bullets. Vile then landed on his feet.

"How the hell have you gotten so fast?" Said Riku.

"Easy, countless hours of training and upgrading my self pays off. Now I'm finally gonna kill you Riku." Said Vile.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Riku as he gathered his dark energy and cast several Dark Fiagras at Vile. Vile however just jumped and dodged them.

"Too slow!" Said Vile while shooting his shoulder cannons at Riku. Several torpedoes hit Riku, injuring him. Marcus ran to Riku's side as Dom distracted Vile so Marcus could go help Riku.

Marcus lifted Riku up, so he was able to fight again. Vile punched Dom in the face, and kicked him in the arm. Riku saw a Simmons card and picked it up. Simmons came out of the card, and fired his battle rifle at Vile, ironically Simmons is the first person to hit Vile. Vile flinched as Riku took the opportunity to slash at him several times.

Simmons disappeared as Marcus and Dom fired their lancers at Vile. Vile then did a cart wheel and kicked Riku to the floor. Marcus shot at Vile. Dom threw several frag grenades at Vile. Vile kept his distance.

He fired torpedo's and practically destroyed the area. Marcus and Dom took cover and fired their guns at Vile. Vile tried to dodge their attacks, but he couldn't avoid all of Riku's Dark Fiagra spells. Riku then rushed at Vile and lunged his lancer at Vile. But Vile quickly blocked the attack by grabbing the lancer rifle with his left arm.

He then switched to his fuel rod cannon with his normal hand. Vile then started punching Riku in the chest over a hundred times with inhuman speed. The purple robot just switched back to his fuel rod cannon and started firing off rounds at the teen. Riku just rolled out of the way of each green mortar and deflected the others with his lancer. He then jumped in the air once he got close enough to Vile and raised his lancer above his head.

Vile just looked up at the emo teen and fired a red laser from his eyes at him. Once it hit Riku the teen turned charcoal black with soot covering all over his body. He then fell face first on the ground seconds later before coughing up black smoke. Vile took aim and readied his fusion rod at Riku. But Marcus tackled Vile to the floor.

"Got off me, you freak!" Said Vile.

"Fat chance bub!" Said Marcus before sticking a frag grenade on Vile.

Vile threw Marcus off of him. As he tried to get rid of the grenade off his back.

"Get this damn thing off me." Said Vile, but the grenade exploded, leaving a scorch mark on his body.

Dom helped Riku up, as Riku regained his composure.

"Thanks Dom." Said Riku.

"No problem man." Said Dom.

"Where's Marcus and Vile?" Said Riku.

"They're duking it out, we gotta help him." Said Dom as he and Riku raced to help Marcus who was struggling against Vile.

"I'm gonna kill you, you pathetic human." Said Vile while firing his bullets at Marcus.

"Too bad, you're aren't strong enough to kill me." Said Marcus.

"Marcus." Said Riku and Dom as they fired their weapons at Vile. Vile leaped over them and fired more missiles while in mid air. Riku then jumped and sliced the missiles in half.

He and Vile stood face to face. They stared at each other as they planned their next move.

"So Vile it seems we're evenly match. I hate to admit it, but you and me we're equals!" Said Riku.

"Equals? Ha! I' surpass you, you freak." Said Vile.

"Then again I haven't even brought out the big guns. Plus I surpass you because I have more fan girls!" Said Riku as he channeled all his dark energy and went into his Super Emo form level 4.

Vile however wasn't scared...

"This time Riku, your emo form won't destroy me." Said Vile.

Vile and Riku charged at each other head on. Vile punched Riku in the face, and kicked him in the stomach. Riku stood his ground as he slashed at Vile repeatedly with his lancer. Vile took the pain as he jumped over Riku and fired his shoulder cannon at him. Riku dodged the attack, but Vile used his laser eyes to hit him.

Riku picked up Sarge's card, as Sarge fired several shotgun shells at Vile. Marcus and Dom aided Riku once again by firing their weapons at Vile. Vile however only focused on Riku. Sarge disappeared as Riku slashed at Vile 5 times. Vile punched Riku, and kicked him 2 times.

Vile fired his twin torpedoes at Riku which hit him dead on. Riku and Vile ran at each other again, and both collided with each other as an explosion of energy broke out. Vile and Riku now looked beaten, and brutally injured. Vile fired his Shoulder Cannon at Riku once again, but Riku dodged it. Riku, with what energy he had left fired a huge dark energy ball at Vile.

Vile countered back with a large blue beam, the energy attacks collided as an explosion engulfed the entire area. At this point both Riku and Vile ran out of energy.

Vile can be seen panting hard with one knee on the ground. Riku did the Same...

"So you have gotten stronger Vile! Impressive. But it seems I was right were just equals." Said Riku while panting hard.

"I'll never...be an..." Said Vile as his voice started to shutdown.

Marcus and Dom ran to Riku and they helped him up.

"V...Vile?" Said Riku as he looked at his nemesis.

Without warning, Vile's body exploded in a sight of red fire. Riku and the Gears hit the dirt as Vile was blown away to pieces. Leaving only his head...

Riku got up and the saw the aftermath, not one trace of Vile was seen except for a few debris and his head. Riku now felt a feeling of relief...

"God!" Said Riku in an amazement. "He's truly gone."

"Maybe Namine is here..." Riku said after turning around and noticing the mansion behind him.

"Hold it." The Replica Riku said after appearing behind Riku.

"Huh?"

"Hmph. You've changed. Your own darkness-it doesn't frighten you  
anymore. But I bet you still piss yourself when your in the dark! Because you sleep with a night light..."

"How can you tell? I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A NIGHT LIGHT!"

"Because I'm you."

"No, I'M me. You're just an impostor created Final Fantasy 7 style by that emo Vexen!"

"I'm me, he says. Must be nice being real. A fake like me could  
never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this new found power!"

The replica surrounds himself with a dark aura. Riku gasps...

"I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone-someone who is not at all you! But...nothing changes...I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!"

Riku with his lancer faces the replica alone. With the Reds still in card form and Marcus along with Dom healing after the fight with Vile the teen is on his own. The Replica brings his sword down on the ground sending a dark energy at Riku hitting the teen. Riku then enters a card duel against the Replica and wins. He then jumps in the air while his body is engulfed with a blue aura.

He then aims and fires his lancer at the Replica. The Replica then slashed at Riku's torso two times. Riku fired his lancer at the Replica twice and slashed at him once with the chainsaw in retaliation. Riku then fired his lancer at the Replica and then used a med-kit on himself. The Replica then slashed through Riku with his sword.

The Replica then hit Riku with a Dark Fiagra in his back. The Replica then slashes at Riku twice before sending a dark energy blast at him with his sword. Riku then enter his emo mode and was then stabbed in the gut by the Replica. Riku countered this by shooting the Replica twice at point blank range. He then meleed the Replica three times in the face with his lancer rifle.

Riku then rolled out of the way before aiming his lancer at the Replica and firing at it three times. The Replica then sent a dark energy blast with his sword at Riku nearly hitting him. Riku then fired two more shots at the Replica hitting him both times. He then fired three more shots at the Replica before reloading. He then fired another shot at the Replica and then fired another shot.

The Replica deflected the second shot with his sword. The Replica then slashed at Riku three times with his sword. The replica then sent two energy blasts at Riku hitting him with them. The Replica then rolled towards Riku and slashed at his back twice with his sword. Riku then summoned King Mickey with a Mickey card and the two used their Keyblades to fire dark and light energy at the Replica.

Riku saw a Donut card near the mansion's front gate. He rolled towards it before grabbing it. He then held it above his head like the Triforce. Seconds later Donut appeared right by Riku with his battle rifle in his hands...

"Hey Riku! What's up?"

"Donut I need you to help me kill the impostor!" Riku told Donut while pointing at the Replica. At this time Riku is no longer in his dark mode.

"You're twin brother? Why would you wanna kill you're own flesh and blood?"

"Donut you fool he's not my brother! He's just some clone Vexen made Final Fantasy 7 style!" Riku said while facepalming himself.

"Come on now! Who are you gonna believe? Me? Or somebody who sleeps with a night light and pisses himself when he's in the dark?" The Replica asked Donut.

"I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A NIGHT LIGHT!" Riku lied.

"Tell ya what! I'll make you a deal. You help me kill the impostor and I'll give you a blowjob."

"That sounds pretty tempting..."

"DONUT! Have you lost you're mind? Are you really gonna kill me just for sexual favors from the enemy? And you're the impostor not me!"

"Sorry Riku it's just been awhile since I've had one!"

"I don't want to hear this! Oh god my stomach!" Riku said while doubling over.

"Fine I'll do you one even better we can have sex...and can even force the impostor in a threesome! Maybe even a foursome if we find Sora!" The Replica told Donut while winking.

"The spiky haired kid?"

"What? The fuck you will! I wont let you touch me! Wait a second...are you gay?" Riku yelled at the Replica.

"I don't know...I still have feelings for Grif." Donut said before accidentally throwing a plasma grenade at the Replica.

"Well fuck me hard and deep..." The Replica said after Donut's plasma grenade landed on his head.

After the battle, the Replica is lying on the ground, fading away into darkness while covered in blood. Donut has vanished and gone back into card form. Riku can be seen standing next to the Replica.

"So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to  
a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake. I bet even all my boners were fake!"

"What are you feeling? Not that I really care mind you..."

"What happens when a fake dies-one like me? Where will my heart  
go? Does it disappear? Now how will I fuck really hot guys in the ass?"

"OK first off...eeewww! And it'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as mine. Hell...where it'll burn for all eternity and be raped by Satan." Riku told the Replica bluntly.

"Tsk. A faithful replica until the very end. That's...okay. Tell Sora that I love him...next time you see him!" The Replica said before fading away into darkness like the Organization members.

"Sora? What the fuck? Oh great now everyone probably thinks I'm gay! I bet even Sora thinks I've gone to the dark side! Fuck..."

Key of Guidance Room

Riku, the Reds, and Delta squad enters the room where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are sleeping in their pods. Namine, Tucker, Caboose, Andy, Tex, and Alan can be seen standing near Sora's pod. Tucker and Caboose both have their energy shields back after fighting Larxene the second time earlier. Tucker can be seen holding his energy sword while Caboose is holding Andy. Church 2.0 can be seen standing in front of Snake's pod. Snake can be seen in one of the pods after accidentally falling in one of them. Church 2.0 just stands there and stares at Snake while holding his sniper rifle.

"Are you Namine?" Riku asked the young blond haired girl.

"Yes."

The Reds saw there arch foes the Blues for the first time since Sidewinder. This enraged Sarge, as he ordered his men to stand ready.

"Well holy shit and call me a chimpanzee's uncle, what are you Blue demons doing here?" Said Sarge.

"Hey Sarge I thought you said the Blues were dead and we won the war?" Grif asked Sarge while all the Reds stood near Riku who stood parallel from the Blues.

"Who asked you dirt bag?" Said Sarge.

"Hey guys isn't that Alan?" Said Donut while noticing one of their past allies.

"Oh hey it's that homeless guy from the creepy forest again!"

"Grif! We all promised not to call him that anymore! Remember?" Simmons told Grif.

"Who the hell are you space morons? I haven't met you before!" Said Alan.

"Which space morons? Were in a room full of them..." Riku told everyone.

"What's the matter Marcus?" Dom asked Marcus.

"Dom I don't think I can take this anymore! Four space morons were bad enough. But now there's 7 of them! Shit..." Marcus said while resisting the urge to murder all of the Red vs Blue characters.

"Aw crap its the Reds!" Said Tucker.

"Its the other team we hate!" Said Caboose.

"You just now noticed us Blue tard? We've standing here for 10 minutes!" Grif retorted.

"Man talk about a delayed reaction. And here I thought Grif was slow..." Simmons said bluntly.

"Hey!" Said Grif.

"How the hell are you guys even here? Shouldn't you be dead?" Said Tucker.

"Fuck off Blue! This is a free country! We can go where ever we want!"

"Grif you idiot this isn't even a country!" Simmons corrected Grif.

"Shouldn't YOU guys be dead? Last I checked you guys were standing near the bomb also!" Grif told the Blues.

"Nah, we just found ourselves in this strange castle and we had to follow this spiky hair kid name Sora who wields a giant key, a duck who uses magic named Donad, and a shield bearing dog called Goofy." Said Tucker.

"Mr. Duck and the spiky haired kid were nice!" Said Caboose.

"Are you fucking kidding? They spent every second wishing us dead Caboose." Said Tucker.

"Ah, those were good times." Said Caboose.

"Caboose they fucking hated you the most!" Tucker told Caboose.

"Simmons what the fuck are they talking about?" Grif whispered to Simmons.

"I have no idea once so ever. Just ignore them..." Simmons whispered back to Grif.

"Hey Mr. Alan how come you don't remember us? We tried to help you find your wife and everything, we even tried to kill you're wife's kidnapper." Said Donut.

"Yeah and how did you leave your world?" Said Simmons.

"For the last time, I don't even know you guys. I...wait you said my wife was kidnapped by someone?" Said Alan.

"Uh yeah." Said Donut.

"Shit I gotta go back home!" Said Alan.

"Wait a minute, if your Alan, then the Alan who helped us out was...crap!" Said Riku after getting an epiphany.

"What's the matter Riku?" Donut asked Riku.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You wanna talk about it?" Simmons asked Riku.

"What part of I don't wanna talk about it do you not understand tomato can?" Riku asked Simmons.

"Hey where's your other two guys?" Said Grif to Tucker.

"What other two guys? It's just us!" Tucker told Grif.

"He's means Church and Jacobs idiot. What you don't even know the name of your own teammates? God what's wrong with you?" Said Simmons.

"I don't know anyone named Jacobs. But Church is over there!" Tucker told Simmons while pointing at Church 2.0 who was still standing in front of Snake's pod.

"That's not Church, that's a robot." Said Grif.

"Of course he's a robot idiot! Everyone knows that." Tucker told Grif.

"Tucker how come nobody likes Church?" Caboose asked Tucker.

"Probably because he doesn't speak English and instead he speaks in beeps and eeps. Which nobody understands."

"So in reality that's not Church, so you guys don't know where he is?" Said Grif.

"Dumbass I just told you! Pay attention! Church tell these dicks that your Church!" Tucker told Church 2.0.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Shut the hell up cock bite! Cant you see I finally found the bandanna wearing man? Yeah cant run away now can you? Are you sleeping? Hey I'm talking to you!

"Yeah what he said! Whatever it was..." Tucker said even though he cant understand Church 2.0.

"Men they're leaderless its time to finish the Blues once and for all!" Said Sarge while cocking his shotgun.

"He doesn't even have the same armor as you guys! He looks like one of those robots Sarge built in the whale." Grif told Tucker.

"WHOA! There will be no shooting once so ever from any of you idiots! Not while my best friend is sleeping! That goes double for you Sarge! If I have to I'll take every single one of you space morons' weapons and grenades away from you!" Riku told the Reds and Blues.

"You mean like in the lesbian witches house?" Grif asked Riku.

"Grif for the last time, they're sisters, not lesbians you idiot!" Said Simmons.

"Yeah dirt bag, so shut your pile hole before I knock you out, with my bare hands." Said Sarge while cracking his knuckles.

"There will be no fighting in this room once so ever! How am I gonna explain to Kairi that Sora has become a brain dead vegetation because you guys fucked everything up by fighting in this room? When we leave this room then you guys can kill each other for all I care!"

"Why should we follow you kid? You cant order us around." Said Tucker to Riku.

"Uh oh!" All the Reds said before backing up away from Riku.

"Hey Tucker I heard you've been hitting on Kairi and tried to have sex with her! You know she's my best friend and like a sister to me!" Riku said with an evil look and cracking his knuckles.

"Who the hell is Kairi?" Tucker asked confused.

"You're dead space moron!" Riku told Tucker before revving up his lancer and gutting him with his chainsaw.

"OW SON OF A BITCH!" Said Tucker.

"Oh man that's gotta hurt!" Donut said.

"I'm just happy someone else is getting hurt for once!" Grif said with a grin.

"Yeah and a Blue to." Said Simmons.

"Yeah the Gopher is dead, Vile is dead, and now Riku is hurting a Blue! It's like Christmas morning!" Grif said while smoking in his helmet.

"Oh I love presents. Wheres the pony Santa brought me?" Said Caboose.

"No way Santa was here? Man I sure hope he got me that neon pink stripper pole I asked for this year!" Donut said with excitement while giggling.

Meanwhile back in the past, Church and Jacobs, after traversing all of the Disney Worlds during the time of Kingdom Hearts, managed to get back to Sidewinder...in the very moment the bomb was about to blow. However, Church had an idea on how to go back to the present, it is a risky move. Will he succeed reader? Let's find out...

"Are you sure this is gonna work Church?" Said Jacobs.

"Well Tex wouldn't listen to my first plan, so this is all I got." Said Church.

"But what if we die from the explosion?" Said Jacobs.

"Why would I worry about that? I'm already dead." Said Church.

"Oh yeah...wait!" Said Jacobs before Church ran to Caboose.

Wyoming shoots the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands with his sniper rile.

"What the hell!" Said a surprised Tucker.

"Sorry Private Tucker but I always get my man. Say goodbye mate." Said Wyoming.

"Uh guys? I hate to interrupt, but, zero seconds." Said Simmons

"Uh oh." Said Tucker.

Church and Jacobs approaches from behind Caboose.

"Church!" Said Caboose.

"Yeah thanks for remembering me, idiot!" Said Jacobs.

"What can I tell you dipshit. For better or for worse, I'm back." Said Church.

"Dear god, I hope this works." Said Jacobs.

The ringworld Halo can be seen exploding in a huge white blast that shoots all the way across space, again. Seconds later Church and Jacobs now with their Mark VI armor on appeared in the room Sora is sleeping in. Church though can be seen in his AI form and possesses Church 2.0 seconds later...

"Hegakergerk!" Church 2.0 said while being possessed by Church.

Achievement unlocked 10G-Back to the Future

"Church 2.0 whats the hell is wrong with you?" Said Tucker.

"What the fuck are you babbling about Tucker? It's me Church!" Church told Tucker before joining his team.

"Hey is anyone gonna say anything about me?" Jacobs asked annoyed.

"Oh hey look Sarge the Blues have their leader back." Grif informed Sarge.

"Now we're on an even playing field! Those damn Blue bastards." Said Sarge.

"Church! I missed you so much!" Said Caboose.

"Caboose? Caboose is that you?" Said Church as seeing everyone was different and shiny.

"Who the hell is the green guy? And since when do you speak English?" Tucker asked Church and Jacobs. Due to having both his and Caboose's memories tampered with by Namine.

"English? I thought we all spoke Japanese!" Donut asked everyone.

"Dude its me Jacobs!" Said Jacobs to Tucker.

"Sorry dude I don't know anyone by that name." Tucker told Jacobs.

"Hey Tucker why is Master Chef so angry?" Caboose asked Tucker.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Said Jacobs.

"Are you guys on drugs? That question was mainly aimed at you Tucker." Church asked Tucker and Caboose.

"Honestly we don't know this guy." Said Tucker.

"What the hell? Has someone been screwing with your memories?" Said Church.

"Actually now that you mention it..." Riku said as he stared at Namine.

"Where the hell have you been Church?" Said Tex.

"Oh hey Tex. Well we're stuck in the past following our past selves throughout the worlds without being caught. We then went back to Sidewinder to stop the bomb from blowing us through time. I saved you from O'Malley, and Wyoming, and told you to stop the bomb inside me. But you ran off, and so we came up with plan B." Said Church.

"Yeah and we met thousand of Churches." Said Jacobs.

"So what did you idiots do while we were away?" Said Church.

"Oh Can I tell the story?" Said Caboose.

"Oh hell no!" Tucker told Caboose.

"Oh this should be good." Grif retorted.

"Hey Sarge can I tell the story of what happened to us in this castle?" Donut asked Sarge.

"No Donut!" Said Sarge.

"Rookie we've had enough of you're stories! And that doesn't even include you're fanfiction stories." Grif told Donut.

"Yeah so shut the hell up Donut." Said Simmons.

"So after the bomb went off me and Tucker met the spiky haired kid, Mr. Duck, and Goofy. We then met a lawyer, a Darth Maul ripoff, Batman, members of My Chemical Romance, Sora's girlfriend Namine, gay Riku, Tex, Andy, Mr. Alan, a crazy ninja, shadows, the Grim Reaper who is gay, and Church! The end..." Caboose told Church and Jacobs.

"It seems we missed a lot while we were gone Church." Said Jacobs.

"Some of that was wrong...while some of it was right. Not much though..." Tucker told everyone.

"Well I'm just glad we don't have to follow our past selves anymore!" Said Church.

"I'm just glad we don't have to follow Sora and fight emos ever again!" Tucker told everyone with a sigh of relief.

"Dammit! Sora is here?" Said Church.

"Yeah he's in that pod sleeping. I don't understand why though." Said Tucker.

"Tucker Namine has already explained it 100 times now! We even had her explain it slowly for both you and Caboose! But apparently you were too busy staring at her tits to pay attention to what she was saying. Hence why Sora kicked your ass 3 hours earlier." Alan told Tucker.

"I see...That was you..." Riku told Namine.

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Nothing."

"Please...Come this way."

Riku sees Sora inside his pod and gasps. He runs to the pod...

"Sora! What have you done to Sora?"

"Nothing. He's just asleep. To get his memory back."

Namine explains everything to Riku which you will find out what it is in the next 3 chapters reader. Sorry no spoilers here...

"So Sora chose to forget about this castle...and get his old memories  
back?"

"You have a choice to make, too."

"Why me, too? No one's messed with my memories."

"It's not your memories. It's your darkness. In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now-but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

"What happens to me if I let you do that? Will I forget everything like  
Sora? I'll have to."

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll  
stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose."

Riku thinks for a moment and looks at Sora, sleeping in his pod...

"He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off just like Grif. Even trying to leave the islands-I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves-if I've been asleep. I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready-I'm gonna fight Ansem."

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?"

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way."

"Yes...That's true."

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?" Riku said while chuckling.

"I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because  
you're the one who can."

"So that's the reason-that's why you came to my rescue inside that  
light...in the form of Kairi."

"When'd you know?"

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same. Look after Sora."

"So are we leaving?" Said Tucker to Church.

"What do you think?" Church told Tucker.

"No way in hell are you guys following me! I already have the Reds here torturing me already." Said Riku.

"Sorry Riku but we have strict orders to follow you until Ansem is defeated." Alan told Riku.

"And whose orders are those?" Riku ask Alan.

"Um the ninja...guy." Alan told Riku.

"Oh, I see we have no choice then." Said Riku while facepalming himself.

"Fantastic..." Grif said with sarcasm while smoking.

"What? Hell will freeze over before I'll let that happen! Get to your battle stations men!" Sarge told the Reds and Riku while reloading his shotgun.

"Sarge remember what I said!" Said Riku with an evil glare.

"Fine will do this the old fashion way!" Sarge said before putting his fists up to his face after getting in a fighting stance.

"Listen here Red no one is in the mood for a fight right now." Said Church.

"Giving up so easily Blues? I haven't even broken a sweat yet! Those emos and Heartless are more of a challenge then you'll ever hope to be!" Sarge told the Blues.

"Yeah who cares?" Said Church.

"I'm leaving! All of you idiots can stay here! I've spent enough time in this crazy castle with the Reds!" Riku told the Reds and Blues.

"We still need to get back to Sera Marcus, everybody needs our help against the Lambent and Locust." Said Dom.

"Yeah! Can anybody send us back to our world?" Said Marcus.

"I can." Said Alan as he took out his laptop.

"Are you sure this will lead us back?" Said Dom.

"Yes." Said Alan simply.

"Its better then staying around here with these space morons." Said Marcus.

"You got a point. See ya Riku, its been nice knowing you." Said Dom.

"Good luck kid, you'll need it." Said Marcus.

"Farewell Marcus and Dom, its been a pleasure." Said Riku as Delta Squad were teleported back to Sera by Alan's laptop.

Namine nods and smiles. Riku, the Reds, Blues, and Alan leaves Twilight Town and enters the Basement 2 Exit Hall. He meets up with Mickey. Meanwhile...

A blue bolt hit the area near the site of the fight between Vile and Riku. Two familiar figures appeared from it. It was Dr. Evil and Mini-Me.

"I hate using the teleporter sometimes. It gives me goosebumps!" Said . Mini-Me nodded in agreement.

"OK so Vile is obviously dead, and this is where the signal is coming from. But I see no sign of him. Mini-Me can you see any sight of our robotic partner?" Said .

Mini-Me just nodded and placed his left hand over his forehead. He look around the destroyed area and saw Vile's head. Mini-Me points to the head.

"Good job Mini-Me." Said Dr. Evil as he ran to get Vile's head. He kneels down and gently grabs it. He turns it around for examination.

"I see his body got blown up. Fortunately his head remains intact and undamaged. His circuit chip is also intact. Good, I download all his memories into a back up, and just need to recreate his body. But that will take some time. Come Mini-Me we've got a lot of work to do." Said Dr. Evil as he and Mini-Me teleported out of the area and back to there HQ which is the submarine near Japan.

|Basements 2-1 Interlude|

"Gosh, I guess you decided not to go to sleep." Mickey said to Riku.

"How'd you know that?"

"I heard it from DiZ."

Riku gasps. DiZ is in on the left edge of the hall...

"Do you know him? He looks like a leader of a cult."

"Well, I'm not sure. Gotta feelin' that I've met him...somewhere..."

"Hey. Who are you?" Riku asked Diz.

"I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you whether you choose to  
believe in me or not." Diz told Riku.

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem."

"Do you think I'm suicidal?"

"You have chosen your own path."

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well."

DiZ hands two black cloaks to Riku and Mickey. Riku and Mickey take them...

"What's this? Looks like the same coats those emos wear!"

"The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However-this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and noses useless. The ears, not so...They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness."

"Hmm."

DiZ tosses a card of Castle Oblivion to Riku...

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem."

"Come on. Let's go." Riku told Mickey, the Reds, Blues, and Alan.

Mickey nods. They both walk toward the next floor. Riku talks to Mickey...

"Gosh, it sure feels like I've met DiZ somewhere before." Mickey told Riku.

Riku, Reds, Blues, Alan, and Mickey enter the First Basement. Riku takes out his new card and looks at it...

"He said this card will draw Ansem out..."

"Don't worry! We can defeat him together!"

"Sorry...I've gotta face him alone. And by alone I mean with the Reds and Blues also. Because they're just cannon fodder to me!"

"But why?"

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own plus if I'm lucky the Reds and Blues will die during the fight. But I do need  
a favor. If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destr-"

"O'course! I'll be right there to save ya!"

"Huh? No that's not it. I want you to destr-"

"No way! No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there to help ya. I promise ya that. Unless...you don't believe I'll come through for ya..."

"I choose to believe in you-always, Your Majesty."

"And I in you. You're not gonna lose, I know it."

"Thanks. You've been more helpful then the Reds could ever hope to be during this adventure!"

"You'd never let the darkness get the best of you. I'm sure of that."

Riku holds up the Castle Oblivion card to the door, and he enters. He runs down the halls of the castle when he stops to catch his breath. He equips his lancer rifle after the Reds, Blues, and Alan catch up with him. The group took a short minute to take a breather. Church took this time to catch up with current events.

"OK guys so let me get this straight? You've been following Sora, Donald, and Goofy all this time in this strange Castle?" Said Church.

"In a nut shell yeah." Said Tucker.

"After the bomb exploded?" Said Church.

"That is correct." Tucker told Church.

"And you guys arrived in the basement at the same time?" Said Church.

"Yeah, from there we met Riku, and followed him." Said Simmons.

"And this castle is run by an organization full of hooded emos?" Said Church to Tucker.

"We prefer to just call them emos. They're leader was a homosexual who hit on Sora...a lot!" Tucker told Church.

"And here I thought, we've been through a fucking joy ride following past Sora and our past selves. What about O'Malley? Did you guys catch him?" Church asked Tucker.

"Who? The only thing we've done is follow Sora, kill Heartless, and kill emos." Tucker told Church.

"He got away Church, we tried to blow him up, but he got away." Said Tex, while ignoring Tucker.

"Who got away? I don't remember any of that happening." Tucker said due to lack of memories.

"Me either." Caboose agreed.

"I guess she screwed your memories even further." Said Andy.

"Hey what a second you Blues found O'Malley?" Said Sarge to Tex.

"Yes. Why?" Said Tex.

"You didn't happen to see a brown robot did you?" Said Sarge.

"No but we found your jeep." Tucker told the Reds.

"Yeah we already got your stupid notes! What did you do with our jeep Blue?" Simmons asked the Blues.

"It got destroyed!" Said Tucker simply.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sarge asked angrily while his face turned red as his armor.

"Some homo with pink hair destroyed it with a robot if that's what your wondering." Said Tucker.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Grif said casually.

"Yeah considering it get destroyed every single time." Said Simmons.

"Usually the Blue's tank destroys it." Said Donut.

"Does our insurance cover robots?" Grif asked Simmons and Sarge.

"The warthog is military property so they'll obviously send us a new one in time." Said Simmons.

"I sure hope Command pays us overtime for this." Grif told Simmons.

"Yeah I need money to replace my Captain Kirk poster that a certain someone lost." Said Simmons while glaring at Donut.

"He didn't lose it he auctioned it off on Church-Bay! There's still 20 days left till the auction is over. Also it's a one of a kind poster signed by William Shatner himself!" Church told Simmons.

"Wait he did what? DONUT!" Said Simmons.

"Wait you have a website called Church-Bay?" Said Tucker.

"Of course I do you child molester! It's like E-bay but WAY better! Because I own it..." Church told everyone.

"Yeah he wouldn't stop talking about it the whole time we were in the past." Jacobs told everyone.

Cut to Traverse Town during the time of the first story Church and Jacobs can be seen spying on Sora, who is fighting Leon at the moment.

"Hey Jacobs you think Leon's gunblade is worth a lot on Church-Bay?" Said Church.

"I...wait Church Bay?" Said Jacobs surprised.

"Yeah I made a website where I auction off valuable stuff to the moron who is willing to buy it." Said Church.

"How come, you never told me this before?" Said Jacobs.

"Because sometimes I forget to tell you."

"But I'm always here dammit it!" Said Jacobs.

"Did I say I forgot you?" Said Church.

"No." Said Jacobs.

"Now to snipe Leon and steal his gunblade, and to make Tucker lose on our bet." Said Church before shooting his sniper rifle, but instead he shot Sora in the arm.

"Ouch son of a bitch." Said Sora before collapsing.

"Well at least we know how we lost." Said Jacobs.

"God dammit, now I need something to auction off of Church-Bay and get back my money. Hey Jacobs you wanna do me a favor and sell your medals?" Said Church.

"Absolutely not, I earned them while fighting the Covenant and Flood on Halo, at least I did some real fighting before they shipped me to Blood Gulch." Said Jacobs.

"Well that's too bad, I already had Tucker auction them off for me. You can still buy them back though," Said Church,

"Motherfucker!" Said Jacobs.

Back to the present...

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." Said Jacobs.

Suddenly seconds later Deadpool still wearing his Organization coat appeared in front of the Reds, Blues, and Riku. Riku just rolled his eyes at the crazy ninja. The Reds didn't really pay attention. The Blues just stared at the ninja except Church and Jacobs who were confused. Deadpool then spoke...

"Greetings space morons and friends! How is everyone? I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Said Church.

"And why does he have katana's?" Said Jacobs.

"Ah Church and Jacobs I see you finally made it! Welcome back..."

"How the hell do you now our names?" Said Church.

"Yeah what are you a mind reader?" Said Jacobs.

"That's the author." Riku informed them.

"Wait a minute he's the author?" Said Church.

"Um is it too late to ask for a transfer?" Said Jacobs to Deadpool.

"Did you really think a sane person could write this story?" Deadpool asked everyone.

"Good question." Said Church.

"Hey can we get our paychecks now?" Said Grif.

"Nobody gets paid till after CoM is done!" Deadpool told everyone.

"Hey Mr. Deadpool was it you who disguised as Alan when we were in Bright Falls?" Said Donut.

"Aren't you the one who also disguised himself as Master Chief?" Grif asked Deadpool.

"Sorry but that's classified!" Deadpool told Grif and Donut.

"We may never know!" Said Simmons.

"Of course he is!" Riku said bluntly.

"But we don't have evidence to support that theory Riku." Said Donut.

"It's called commonsense Donut!" Riku told Donut.

"I agree, we don't have enough evidence to know." Said Grif.

"Nope I'm gonna have to agree with Riku on this!" Sarge told everyone.

"So boss what happen in Bright Falls when Riku and the Reds arrived?" Said Alan to Deadpool.

"For the last time Alan I told you to call me Deadpool! Or Wade..."

"Yes Wade." Said Alan.

"You're name is Wade?" Riku asked Deadpool.

"Duh! Don't you guys read my comics?"

"I do!" Said Simmons.

"Simmons you didn't even know who he was when we met him!" Grif told Simmons.

"Well I read his comics after we met him." Said Simmons.

"You have no life Simmons." Grif told Simmons.

"At least I don't waste it eating Oreos you pig!" Said Simmons.

"Oreos are my life!"

"And bullets will be your after life dirt bag if you don't shut the hell up." Said Sarge.

"I'm wondering, whose gonna go missing next?" Said Tucker to Deadpool.

"Wouldn't you like to know space moron!" Deadpool told Tucker.

"I think I should shut up now." Said Tucker.

"I know I would never go missing." Said Donut.

"Cough...Tucker and Donut...cough!" Deadpool muffled while fake coughing.

"Did you say something Wade?" Said Alan.

"I said nobody is getting a raise...ever!"

"Hey Deadpool you don't know what happen to our robot Lopez?" Said Sarge.

"And wheres O'Malley?" Said Church.

"Somewhere around here..." Deadpool told everyone.

"And where is here?" Said Church.

"Castle Oblivion." Riku told everyone.

"Strange fucking name for a castle." Said Church.

"So this is it. We kill the Michael Jackson rip off and we get out of here?" Said Andy.

"Don't disrespect the King of Pop!" Riku told Andy.

"Whatever. Do we get out of here if we kill Ansem?" Said Andy.

"Yes! And no disrespecting the King of Pop! That goes for everyone!" Deadpool told Andy.

"So we just leave O'Malley here? We still gotta find him." Said Church.

"Not if you wanna leave this place!" Deadpool told everyone.

"You have a point." Said Church.

"Screw O'Malley! I came here to kill Ansem!" Riku told everyone.

"While you do that Riku, I'm gonna go to bed." Said Grif.

"Something tells me I won't like fighting this Ansem guy. Hey Grif can I join you?" Said Tucker.

"Hell no Blue! I already had to deal with Donut throughout this whole adventure!" Grif told Tucker.

"Yeah well I had to deal not only with Caboose, but a spiky hair kid and his duck wanting us dead every freaking second." Said Tucker.

"I didn't know Tucker was gay."

"We already had this discussion last time Caboose." Church told Caboose.

"Grif your gonna help fight Ansem, and like it!" Said Sarge.

"No I'm gonna end up as a card just like everyone else here! And that's when I'll take a nap..."

"Hopefully for the last time to." Said Simmons.

"We can only hope..." Grif told Simmons.

"I gotta say, you guys truly made it this far, I thought we would never be finish as it took 4 damn years to complete it, or almost complete it." Said Deadpool.

"Man I sure do miss KingdomKey23!"

"Not this again Simmons! Must you bring up your obsession every fucking chapter?" Grif told Simmons.

"I didn't bring it up in the last chapter you moron!" Said Simmons.

"Hey what happen to your hedgehog?" Said Church.

"He's with me!" Deadpool told Church.

"What do you mean by that?" Said Church.

"Sorry that's classified!" Deadpool informed everyone.

"Well at least that hedgehog won't kick our asses again." Said Church.

"Well see ya space morons!" Deadpool said before vanishing into thin air.

"Well that was...weird!" Said Jacobs.

"Understatement of the year!" Church told Jacobs.

"Man I heard the world is suppose to end tomorrow and in 2012!" Donut told everyone.

"Yeah and Caboose can count. Seriously that's some real bullshit right there!" Said Church.

"Donut the world cant end yet! I still have to kill Grif and win the war! Seriously it's on my to do list." Sarge told Donut.

"Then do it sir." Said Simmons.

"Working on it Simmons!"

"Like I said I'll be back at base sleeping, while you try to come up with a plan to kill the Blues that'll never get anywhere." Said Grif.

"Macho Man just died!" Alan told everyone while looking at his laptop.

"What? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Grif yelled.

"A sad loss for the 90's." Said Simmons.

"Now how am I suppose to eat Slim Jim's?" Grif said.

"Oh don't worry Grif, I'll strip down naked and eat a slim Jim while I'm doing it." Said Donut to Grif.

"Never mind! I'm switching to Beef Jerky!" Grif told everyone.

"Oh come on Grif it' will be fun." Said Donut.

"No way in Hell!"

"You guys are just plain sick." Said Church.

"No that's just Donut!" Simmons told Church.

"I think all of you are messed up." Said Church.

"Fuck that all of you have problems!" Riku told the space morons.

"Even you emo." Said Church.

"Be quiet or you'll suffer the same fate as your perverted friend."

"First off he's not my friend, and second I'm not scared of you Riku." Said Church.

"You wouldn't being saying that earlier." Grif retorted.

"Riku is just angry because he's gay." Said Tucker.

"Right...fuck both of you!" Riku said before fragging Tucker with a GoW fragment grenade blowing him up. And using his lancer to slice Church in half. Before rejoining the Reds and smoking a bong of weed.

"That's it Mother Fucker! Fuck why do I always miss." Said Church before using his sniper rifle and aiming it at Riku. He fired several shots but missed.

"Because you suck with it that's why." Said Tucker after getting back up.

"Man Riku is high off his ass on drugs and you still didn't hit him!" Grif told the Blues.

"Because Church sucks with the sniper rifle that's why." Said Tucker.

"How long are we going to stand here?" Jacobs asked his allies and enemies.

"Till the next chapter is done Jacobs!" Said Riku.

"Are you serious? I don't remember ever doing that last time!"

"Well that's how it goes, we usually stand in a spot for weeks before we go on. And besides your were in the past." Said Riku.

"Uh we didn't stand in front of the door this time Riku we just went through it to the next world." Donut told Riku.

"He means we usually just bored the gummi ship after leaving a world with Sora and flying to the next one." Church told Riku.

"A what?" Said Grif.

"The space ships dumbass!" Simmons told Grif.

"Like I seen one of them kiss ass." Said Grif.

Grif you dirt bag if you were paying attention during our last adventure you would have known what one looks like!" Sarge told Grif.

"But I didn't see one to Sarge." Said Donut.

"The orange ship over at the last world we went to before coming to this castle Donut!" Sarge told Donut.

"I saw no orange ship, the only orange I saw was Grif's ass."

"He's talking about the gummi ship...dumbasses." Church told Donut and Grif.

"Fuck it they weren't paying attention!" Simmons told everyone.

"I find myself not very surprised by this Simmons!" Sarge told Simmons.

"What? I was sleeping at the time." Said Grif.

"While I was focusing on Grif." Said Donut with a blush.

"They would explain why you crashed the ship dumbass!" Simmons told Grif.

Flashback

Back outside with Tucker, Jacobs, Caboose, Donald, and Goofy. The group can be seen waiting for Sora, Church, and Tex to get back. Not far from where they are standing the Reds can be seen.

"Nice going Grif you wrecked the dropship!" Simmons yelled at his comrade.

"Hey kiss ass I wouldn't have wrecked it if somebody had shut their damn mouth!"

"Both of you shut your mouths before I decide to leave you two here!"

"Hey look Sarge there's that white door! Oh hey there's those two talking animals and the Blues!" Donut told his commanding officer.

End of Flashback

"I still didn't see any ship." Said Grif.

"Shut up Grif or I'll shoot you! Simmons where's that Ansem fella at?" Sarge told Grif.

"Um according to my GPS he should be...there!" Simmons said while pointing in a random direction while looking at his GPS.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Grif said before running to the direction Simmons had pointed at.

"Grif you lazy slacker get back over here!" Sarge ordered Grif.

"But Sarge were almost free from this castle!" Grif said to Sarge.

Suddenly a group of purple drop pods crashed through the roof in front of Grif nearly hitting the orange soldier. The first pod contained a group of small gray skinned, red eyed, three fingered, and three toed creatures appeared. These creatures wear different armor colors depending on their rank. Minors wear orange, Majors red, Gunner green, Spec-Ops black, and Ultra white. They have on their backs a pointy methane breathing tanks.

They also wear gas masks on their faces also. They can be seen holding plasma pistols, needlers, and fuel rod cannons. The second pod contained a group of brown skinned reptilian creatures with feather like plumes on their heads, yellow eyes, gray armor covering their bodies, and gauntlets on their arms. These creatures depending on rank wear shields on their arms from their gauntlets. Minors have green and majors have purple.

Marksman and snipers don't use shields. They can be seen holding plasma pistols, plasma rifles, needlers, beam rifles, and carbines. The third pod contained a group of giant blue armored creatures with spikes on it's back, a giant shield on it's left arm and a fuel rod cannon on it's right. The fourth pod contained a group of large brown furred creatures with red eyes, gray skin, and armor covering their bodies. These creatures have two ranks which is minor and captain.

They can be seen holding Brute shots and red plasma rifles known as Brute plasma rifles. The fifth pod contains giant green and yellow insect like creatures. The creatures can be seen holding plasma rifles, plasma pistols, Brute plasma rifles, and needlers. The sixth pod contains a group of 8 feet tall gray skinned creatures with 4 mandibles, hoofed feet, black eyes, armor covered bodies, and energy shields. These creatures wear different armor colors depending on their rank.

Minors wear blue, majors wear red, councilors wear silver, zealots wear gold, spec ops wear black, stealth wear gray or brown except when cloaked, rangers wear cyan with jet packs, and ultras wear white. They can be seen holding plasma rifles, plasma pistols, needlers, carbines, beam rifles, fuel rod cannons, and energy swords.

"Kill the heretics!" A golden armored zealot ordered to the group of aliens while pointing his energy sword at Riku's group. In his own native language.

"Oh shit!" Grif said before running away from the aliens.

"Covenant!" Jacobs yelled before switching to his battle rifle.

"What the fuck are these things?" Riku asked Jacobs before taking cover behind a pillar. He then reloaded his lancer.

"The tall ones are Elites, the short ones are Grunts, the ones with shields are Jackals, the large blue ones with spikes are Hunters, the gorilla looking ones are Brutes, and the insect ones are Drones." Jacobs told everyone.

"Oh this is just perfect...now we have to fight fucking aliens!" Church complained.

"Quickly Grif run out there and distract them!" Sarge ordered Grif.

"Me? Why don't you just get Donut to tell them stories like the mole people?"

"Dumbass they don't speak English! I highly doubt they'll understand what Donut tells them!" Simmons told Grif.

"Oh man Sarge I wanted to tell them about my fanfiction though!"

"No Donut that's OK...we don't need them to be anymore pissed off then they already are!"

"Hey Tucker use you're sword on them!" Church told Tucker.

"What? This thing? I don't even know how to use it! Besides most of them have guns! By the time I get to them they will have already shot me to death!" Tucker told Church.

"It's true he kept accidentally hitting Sora with it after he got the damn thing!" Andy told Church.

"Oh Church maybe we can ask the spiky haired kid for help!"

"Caboose you idiot Sora is asleep along with Donald and Goofy! They'll be asleep for a year in order to get their old memories back! So were on our own you moron!" Church told Caboose.

"Isn't that like a coma?" Tucker asked Church.

"Alright you ladies sit here and I'll go kill those things myself!" Tex told everyone while reloading her battle rifle.

"Yeah right there's like a 100 of those things out there...and they still wont stop shooting at us! How are you gonna kill 100 of those things without dying?" Grif asked Tex while smoking.

"No there isn't Grif...though there is a lot of them. Maybe like 50? I'm not sure...I lost count after 10!" Simmons corrected Grif.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I'm not a soldier?" Alan told Riku.

"Not now Alan we need all the help we can get! Come on you space morons don't just sit behind cover! Take out you're weapons and shoot them! Me and Jacobs will not do all the work for you dammit!" Riku said while firing his lancer at the Covenant.

"Die demons!" A Grunt yelled before throwing a plasma grenade at Riku's group.

"Kill the humans!" A Brute yelled before firing his Brute shot at Riku's group.

"For the Great Journey!" An ultra Elite duel wielding two plasma rifles yelled while firing them at Riku's group.

**To Be Continued...**


	24. The Island of Hell

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 24: The Island of Hell**

**Two more Sora chapters and then Riku's last chapter! Then will be done with CoM Reader. Also I never said Vile was dead...he'll be back in BBS and KH2!**

Sora and the Blues leaves Twilight Town and enters the 11th Floor Exit Hall. He is greeted by the Riku impostor...

"Riku!"

"You'll hurt Namine if you go further."

"You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free! You don't have to be gay anymore..."

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Namine from you I don't need that little slut ruining our love for each other. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Namine. I promised to...keep her safe. And I still love you!" Riku told Sora while winking. LOOK AWAY READER!

"You did?"

"There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little...Namine got scared and said, What if a shooting star hits the islands? So I told her: If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!"

"You made a promise! With a toy sword! Yeah we already heard that story by the way! BORING!"

"What...How do you know about that?"

"Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! Blah blah blah..."

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!"

"YOU're the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME! So forth and so on..."

"Her what? Are you even taking this seriously? All of you look bored!"

"See? You would be to if you had to do this story for 4 years straight!" Sora said while showing Namine's charm to Riku.

"Tell me...Where did you get that? Sora...good try."

"Wuh?

"That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!"

Riku takes out a similar charm...

"Wha- TWO of them?"

"Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku said while summoning his Soul Eater.

Seconds later everyone except Alan turned into a card. Before Sora knew it he was once again teleported to the white platform with white pillars on the outside of the platform with Alan and Riku. Riku slashes through Sora's torso twice. He then uses his helm split move sending a dark blast from his Soul Eater at Sora. Sora then dodgerolls out of the way after getting hit. Riku then uses his helm split move again and jumps in the air causing dark energy to rise from the ground surrounding Sora.

He then jumps in the air and brings his sword to the ground summoning more dark shockwaves. Before summoning more dark energy to rise from the ground. Sora then hits Riku in the head with his Keyblade using his stun impact move. He then stabs Riku through the chest his Keyblade. Sora then uses a Goofy card and Goofy then appears smacking Riku in the air with his shield.

Sora then jumps in the air and brings his Keyblade down on the Riku clone causing the teen to lose a lot of blood. Goofy then vanishes a few seconds later. Riku then turns around and does an uppercut on Sora with his sword causing the young teen to lose a lot of blood. Sora then dodgerolls out of the way but then gets stabbed twice in a row by Riku. Riku then horizontally slices Sora's abdomen.

Sora then uses another Goofy card summoning the shield bearing dog. Goofy once again smacks Riku in the air with his shield before Sora jumps in the air and slices through Riku with his Keyblade. Goofy then brings his shield down on the silver haired teen causing him to hit the ground hard. Goofy then vanished yet again seconds later. Sora then stabs Riku in the gut before running off and using a med-kit fully heal himself.

Sora then started to dodgeroll out of the way as Riku started to chase him and swing his sword at him. The Riku finally managed to slash and hack at Sora in the back seconds later. He then sent some dark energy at Sora from his sword but missed the spiky haired teen. He then jumped in the air and sent two dark shockwaves towards Sora and then a bunch of dark energy to rise from the ground around the young teen. Riku then ran and lunged his sword at Sora hitting him twice.

He then stabbed Sora two more times in the back. Riku then stabbed Sora in the gut before the spiky haired teen jumped back a few feet from the Riku clone. He then pointed his Keyblade at Riku before casting a Firaga spell at the silver haired teen. Hitting him in the face causing black soot to cover the young teen's face. Sora then cast a Blizzaga spell at Riku seconds later freezing the clone's face.

The young teen then used another med-kit to heal himself fully again. Sora then stabbed, slashed, and hacked Riku's abdomen three times. Riku then sent another dark energy blast from his sword hitting Sora. Sora then stabbed Riku in the chest three times while bleeding from the gashes on his body. He then stabbed Riku in the gut, slashed him in the chest, and cut his face.

Sora then kicked him in the gut before bringing his Keyblade down on his head twice. Riku then lunged his sword through Sora before sending another energy blast at the young teen from behind him. Sora then cast a Fira spell at Riku only to burn his silver hair a little bit. Sora then cast a Blizzara spell at Riku freezing his face for a few seconds. Sora then used a med-kit to heal himself fully again.

Riku then stabbed Sora in the back three times before Sora ran away. Sora then used a Donald card summoning Donald who used a Blizzard spell on Riku only to have it deflected by the teen and sent back at the mage. Donald then vanished seconds later. Riku then jumped in the air and caused three dark shockwaves to appear on the ground before summoning a group of dark energy around Sora. Riku then lunged his sword at Sora three times.

Sora then stabbed Riku in the gut before jumping back a few feet away. He then lunged his Keyblade deep into Riku's abdomen before pulling it out. He then hacked and slashed Riku's chest four times. Sora then dodgerolled out of the way before spotting a blue card in the middle of the platform with Alan on it. Sora then grabbed the card and held it up above his head summoning Alan by his side.

Even though he was behind him a few seconds earlier. Alan can be seen holding a flashlight in one hand and a revolver in the other. Sora then instructed Alan to finish the Replica off with his flashlight and gun. Alan then used his flashlight on the Riku impostor before shooting him in the chest six times. After the battle Sora levels up to level 44 before being teleported back to Castle Oblivion with the Riku Replica. Alan, the Blues, Tex, Church 2-0, Andy, and the warthog then appear from card form seconds later.

"Riku..." Sora said after the battle.

Riku runs away, leaving his good luck charm behind...

"Huh?"

Sora sees the charm. Donald and Goofy can be seen standing beside him...

"He's good at running away I'll give that much." Said Andy.

"Man what a pussy." Said Tucker.

"I don't understand, is he afraid of Tucker's rock?" Said Caboose.

"My rock isn't here Caboose you idiot!" Tucker told Caboose.

"I don't understand, why isn't Tucker's rock here." Said Caboose.

"Because were in a castle...dumbass!" Sora told Caboose.

"Will you tell me where's Tucker's rock is Spikey Hair Kid?" Said Caboose before throwing a plasma grenade to Sora.

"AAAHHH get it away from me!"

"Not this again!" Donald said while facepalming himself.

The grenade blew up on Sora, as Sora flew into the air. He then landed on Donald, face first.

"Get off of me!" Donald told Sora.

"Donald where's your pants?" Said Sora in a dazed fashion.

"I never wear pants!" Donald told Sora.

"Ah get off me Donald!" Said Sora as he gained focus.

"You get off of me!"

"OK, this is something I don't need to see." Said Tucker while playing with his sword.

"Be quiet Tucker!" Donald said after Sora got off of him.

"Man I hope I won't see you pricks again after we get out of this castle." Said Tucker.

"Shut up Tucker!" Sora told Tucker.

"I can only dream." Said Tucker.

"And I can dream that you'll end up dead." Donald told Tucker.

"That's nice." Said Caboose.

"Hopefully." Sora told Donald.

"Caboose your an idiot, that wasn't nice!" Said Tucker.

"Yeah nobody cares!" Sora told Tucker.

"Fuck you Sora." Said Tucker.

"No fuck you...pervert!" Donald yelled at Tucker while defending Sora.

"Hey guys we just made it past May 21st. That means the world did not end." Said Alan.

"I thought that was next weekend!" Donald told Alan.

"The world is ending? I thought that was in 2012?" Sora asked Alan.

"I heard the moron says it's October twenty first now. He said he messed up. Yeah right!" Said Andy.

"Isn't that Namine's good luck charm? Why the hell does it look like a faceless star man?" Donald asked Sora.

"It's just like mine. How'd he get this?" Sora said after picking the charm up.

The charm glows and gives off a strong light...

"Whoa!" Everyone said after the charm turned into a card of Destiny Islands.

"It turned into a card! Riku's good luck charm turned into...a card?" Goofy told everyone.

"So you and Riku had the same memory? Hmm..." Donald told Sora.

Sora, the Blues, and Alan walk towards the entrance to the next floor. Donald and Goofy stay back, thinking about what's happened...

"Aww...I don't understand what's going on..." Donald told Sora.

"Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter." Sora told Donald.

"It DOES matter. How can two of you have the same memory? You can't both be right. That doesn't seem physically possible!" Donald told Sora.

"I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me!" Sora told Donald.

"That's not what he meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy told Sora.

"Then let's ask Namine! That should clear it up. Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's GO."

Donald and Goofy exchange looks...

"Sora, what happened to ya?" Goofy asked Sora.

"What's THAT mean?" Sora asked Goofy.

"Well, ya always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Namine...But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." Goofy told Sora.

"Now Namine is the only thing you talk about." Donald told Sora.

"It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy told Sora.

"Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her? And let her get raped by the emos?"

"No, that's not it-" Donald told Sora.

"Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! I'M going to find Namine! And save her from the emo rapists!"

Sora runs ahead into the next floor, leaving Donald and Goofy behind. However the Blues and Alan were still with him. Mostly because Sora wouldn't let the Blues stay behind...because he likes making them miserable reader. You should know this by now! They look at each other, worried. The scene switches to Axel and Namine in the Organization's meeting room. Axel talks to Namine...

"You're all that he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one  
will."

"But I...It's too late."

"You shouldn't give up just yet. Say, Namine. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around."

"What are you...saying?"

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way."

Namine runs out of the room...

" Hm hmm...Ha ha haaa! Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!" Axel said while smoking on another Cuban cigar.

He laughs. He then notices something and clutches his chest...

"Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!"

Sora, the Blues and Alan enters the Twelfth Floor. He takes out the Destiny Islands card and looks at it. Jiminy pops out...

"Sora, that was no way to-"

"Keep it to yourself dammit!" Sora told Jiminy.

Sora holds up the card to the door and he enters Destiny Islands with the Blues and Alan...

"I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is...Yeah! This is our island! Where Namine and I used to play together!" Sora said while looking at his surroundings.

"Man look at this place its like an island of Hell." Said Tucker.

"Shut up Tucker." Said Sora.

"Where are we? Is this Japan?" Said Alan.

"No this is my home. We're in Destiny Islands." Said Sora.

"Destiny? What kind of freaking Destiny does this place have? Other then its Destiny to be boring!" Said Andy.

"Man a place like this is sure to have some hot chicks in bikins...bow chicka bow wow. Or nothing on at all!"

"Tucker this isn't a vacation spot!" Said Sora.

"Oh...then it is an Island of Hell." Said Tucker.

"Spiky haired kid why is there yellow dirt everywhere?" Said Caboose.

"Caboose that's sand." Said Sora.

"Oh so its not vomit?" Said Caboose.

"I'm gonna ignore you now." Said Sora while turning the other way.

"I know lets bury Tucker in it!" Said Caboose.

"What?" Said Tucker.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. I can't believe I'm saying this, but good idea Caboose." Said Sora.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna be buried." Said Tucker.

"Does anyone have a shovel?" Said Andy.

"Andy! Not you to." Said Tucker.

"What? I hate your freaking guts you pervert." Said Andy.

"Son of a bitch." Said Tucker.

"I got a shovel." Said Tex.

"Why do you keep a shovel?" Said Sora.

"In case any thing needs to be dug up...like treasure." Said Tex while giving Sora the handle.

"Ain't no way I'm gonna let you guys bury me." Said Tucker.

"Yeah your in no position to negotiate. Caboose hold him." Said Sora.

"Yay, holding time." Said Caboose while holding on to Tucker from behind.

"Let me go you idiot." Said Tucker.

In fifteen minute Sora dug a hole six feet deep. Caboose threw Tucker in there as Sora and Alan put all the sand back into the hole with Tucker in it. Soon after Tucker can be seen with his helmet sticking out.

"This sucks!" Said Tucker.

"At least you won't bother us for bit." Said Sora.

"This reminds me of the time when Batman and Superman argued over their popularity." Said Alan.

Cut to some bar in downtown Gotham City. Both Batman and Superman can be seen drinking and having a good ol' time until...

"So Batman, I'm wondering." Said Superman.

"What's on your mind?" Said Batman.

"I'm wondering how the heck you become so popular when you don't even have powers. I have really cool powers like flying and heat vision. All you have are gadgets and toys to help you fight crime!" Said superman.

"Two words. Badass." Said Batman.

"That's not an answer." Said Superman.

"Look Clark we've been through this before. A lot of people like the broody, mysterious anti-hero who isn't some well made American cliché to embody how Super heroes are as perfect as god." Said Batman.

"Wait so your saying is that I'm less popular because I'm an American Citizen?" Said Superman.

"No that's not what I..." Said Batman before being cut off by Superman.

"Tha'ts it, I need to make my self an undocumented alien so I can be cool!" Said Superman before flying away.

"This is the twelfth time!" Said Batman.

Then Suddenly Deadpool could be seen coming from behind Batman.

"And its a wonder why his movies sucked after Super Man 2?" Said Deadpool.

"Yeah while mine are better." Said Batman.

"For the record, I'm more popular then you two combined." Said Deadpool.

"Do you have to remind me Deadpool?" Said Batman.

"Its only the truth of course." Said Deadpool.

Back to Destiny Islands...

"Really guys get me the fuck out of here. I got sand in places where it shouldn't be! And I use them to connect with chicks." Said Tucker.

"Shut your mouth and I'll think about it." Said Sora.

"For some reason I doubt it." Said Tucker.

"Hey were in agreement." Said Sora with a cocky smile.

"Hey Tucker now were the same size!" Andy teased Tucker.

"I feel sorry for the person who trips over his head." Said Alan.

"Man this sucks like the time Church made me wash dishes." Said Tucker.

Cut to Blue Base at Blood Gulch. Church and Tucker can be seen in the kitchen where piles of dirty dishes can be seen.

"Tucker you idiot, look at this mess." Said Church while pointing to the dishes.

"What? I didn't do that." Said Tucker.

"And whose it gonna be?" Said Church.

"Um Caboose?" Said Tucker.

"Caboose is still looking for the Red's jeep you moron. He's been gone for 4 hours and he should've come back now." Said Church.

"But I didn't do this mess, and I hardly eat." Said Tucker.

"Likely story Tucker." Said Church.

"Its true, who has time to eat when there's girls to fuck online." Said Tucker.

"OK wise guy, just for that not only will you clean the dishes but wash our tank." Said Church.

"Fuck!" Tucker swore.

At Red Base Grif can be seen on the floor as he looked like he's been worn out for sometime.

"Ohhh god, never eat the Blue's food again." Grif moaned. Apparently he raided their fridge last night.

Back to Destiny Islands...

"I love that story. Especially the parts with me in it." Said Caboose.

"You moron you weren't even there at that time." Said Tucker.

"Sounds like Church is really one bossy guy...like my friend Barry." Said Alan.

"Plus he's an angry robot who hates Tucker. And loves me." Said Caboose.

"Yeah likely story you moron." Said Alan.

"Heeeey!" Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie said to Sora after running to him.

"Whassup, Sora!" Wakka told Sora.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" Selphie asked Sora.

"Hey, guys! Am I glad to see you, uh..." Sora said with a dumb look on his face like Caboose due to not remembering the three Final Fantasy characters names.

"Uh what?" Tidus asked Sora.

"We got food on our faces?" Wakka asked Sora.

"Please, Wakka. Only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face." Selphie told Wakka.

"Sounds like we got someone dumb as Caboose." Said Tucker.

"Tucker what am I standing on?" Said Caboose as he looked around the sand.

"I'd say you're all idiots!" Said Andy.

"Hmph!" Grunted both Tex and Alan to Andy.

"Hey, whoa! That's a low blow, ya?"

"I dunno, Wakka. I think Selphie's on the mark."

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!"

"Oh, yeah. You're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!"

"You hit your head? Or are you just retarded?" Wakka asked Sora.

"No, uh...just thinking aloud. And I'm not retarded, and the only retarded person here is Caboose!" Sora told Wakka.

"I know...You're thinking about HER again!" Selphie told Sora.

"Ohhh, I get it. Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind." Tidus told Sora.

"That reminds me. I need to update my zombie plan." Said Andy.

"Oh don't tell me you have a plan when the Zombies invade." Said Alan.

"Why not? It could happen, heck even the government has a zombie plan. And what about those lumberjacks who tried to kill you?" Said Andy.

"I...you got a point." Said Alan.

"That would explain why he's actin' all funny towards us." Wakka said.

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be ALONE, huh?" Selphie asked Sora.

"Ummm...I guess." Sora told the three children.

"All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. Go find her, cowboy." Selphie told Sora.

"But I wanna be a cowboy." Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose." Said Alan, Tex and Andy.

"We'll try to be quiet while we SPY on you! Besides I don't blame you Sora...I'd tap that to!" Tidus told Sora.

"Hey get in line asshole! I got dibs!" Said Tucker.

"Tucker you talk again, and I'll completely bury you." Said Tex.

"Shutting up now." Said Tucker.

"Hey, Sora's serious. Give the guy some room. And you're too busy hitting the air with you're stick to have sex with anyone!" Wakka told Tidus.

"I'm only kidding! Except for the second part..." Tidus told Wakka.

"No you weren't" Stated Andy.

"See you later, Sora!" Selphie told Sora before all three Final Fantasy characters left.

"Can some one dig me out now?" Said Tucker.

"No!" Said Sora.

"Uh Sora if we leave him here. He'll come back anyway. And who knows how." Said Alan.

Sora sighs...

"You got a point."

Sora got Tex's shovel as he dug up Tucker from the sand.

Key of Beginnings Room

Sora and his band of morons walked throughout the Island looking for someone till...

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey is that the bandana wearing man using his box as a boat? Said Church.20 as he stared at the ocean's horizon.

Miles away Snake can be seen using his box as makeshift boat as he used a sniper rifle as an oar to travel to Destiny Islands all while spying on Sora.

"First space? And now the ocean? Deadpool doesn't pay me enough for this." Said Snake.

Just then a codec beep can heard it was Roy Campbell...

"Sorry Snake you don't get paid on urgent missions." Said Campbell before cutting off the transmission.

"Yeah I wait...COUGH...COUGH!" Said Snake while coughing on his cigarette.

Sora encounters Riku near the Paopu tree on a tiny island...

"Hey, Sora. What's the big rush? Are the fan girls chasing you to?" Riku asked Sora.

"I doubt he has fan girls." Said Tucker.

"And you do?" Said Andy.

"What can I say? Chicks dig me!" Said Tucker.

"Yeah, 6 feet under after kicking you in the balls." Said Andy

"I know you...You're Riku!"

"And I'm a space moron." Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose." Said Andy, Tex, Alan, and Tucker.

"Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?"

"Er...Never mind. Are you okay? Are you still under his control?" Sora asked Riku while referring to Vexen even though he's dead.

"What are you TALKING about?"

"I get it...You must be the Riku from my memories."

"The Riku from my memories? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of  
make-believe. Or just high...give me some NOW!"

"I guess I kind of am. Sorry I don't have any drugs with me. I'm an alcoholic anyways."

"Ha ha, you're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of HER if you act like that? I guess I'll get my fix from Wakka then."

"Hey, speaking of her-" Sora started to say to Riku.

There is a great shaking sound...

"What's happening?"

"How should I know! Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others!"

Riku runs away...

"Then I should go-"

"I know, I know! It's your job to look after her. Go, Sora!"

"Okay!"

They both run off...

Key of Guidance Room

A great dark sphere hovers in the sky. The islands have been destroyed and reduced to a single landmass. Sora, the Blues, and Alan are on the single island...

"Aw man it's the end of the world" Tucker whined.

"Well this is just freaking great! At least we know this can't get any worse!" Andy said.

"Oh man this will look good for my apocalyptic novel." Said Alan while typing on his laptop the details of the apocalypse.

"The island!"

Sora runs to the edge and looks down. Just then out of nowhere a purple light hit the area in front of Sora and Co. The purple light materialized into a familiar figure. It was Vile who appeared behind Sora. Yes reader Vile will fight Sora for once as requested. Everyone looked at Vile with confused faces.

"What the hell?" Said Sora, while readying his Keyblade.

"Is that a robot?" Said Alan.

"So you must be Sora." Said Vile.

"How do you know me?" Said Sora.

"Obviously your famous porcupine." Said Andy.

"Why does that guy look like Boba Fett?" Said Tucker.

"Oh hey its the pacifier guy." Said Caboose.

"Caboose that's not Doc you moron, Doc is not even a robot." Said Tucker.

"I heard about you while in my time in this castle. I used to work for O'Malley, as he hired me to kill Riku." Said Vile.

"Wait you know where Riku is?" Said Sora.

"Duh he's in the basement, along with his Red cheerleaders." Said Vile.

"Aw crap the Reds are still alive." Said Tucker.

"Captain Cupcake!" Said Caboose randomly.

"Well there goes my day." Said Tex.

"Whats your name?" Alan asked Vile.

"My name is Vile, and its the last thing you sons of bitches are gonna hear." Said Vile.

"What do you want from us Vile?" Sora asked Vile.

"To see how strong you are compared to Riku. As I and him fought, and our strengths are perfectly equal." Said Vile.

"Test? Will that require a pencil and paper? I'm not good with tests." Said Tucker.

"I hate math." Said Caboose.

"Awwwww that's just great the apocalypse is beginning and here we are fighting a robot! This is just freaking great!" Andy yelled.

"You Blue idiots are as bad as the Reds...But worse. And I hate them with a passion." Said Vile.

"Yeah sometimes we wish we teamed up with them instead." Said Sora.

"You won't after I kill them and Riku. MWHAHAHAHA!" Said Vile with a cackle.

"No I won't let you kill him." Said Sora while going after Vile.

Vile dodges Sora's Keyblade and grabs it. Slowly he takes it from Sora and whacks him with it. Sora flew to Tucker with a daze look on his head. The Keyblade returns to Sora's hand soon after. Vile looks at his hand where he held Sora's Keyblade.

"So there's more to these damn Keyblades then meets the eye. Interesting...Riku never had one when we fought." Said Vile.

"Sora are you ok?" Alan asked Sora.

"Riku's mother please suck my hard cock." Said Sora while dazed.

"Disgusting. Sora why are you into MILF's and cougars? Cant you find a girl you're own age?" Said Alan.

"Get the hell off of me Sora!" Said Tucker.

"Ahh I don't want to catch the Blue!" Said Sora.

"Prick!" Said Tucker

"Shut up you pervert." Said Sora.

"That was too slow, I thought the Keyblade master was impressive. I even heard you owned Riku once...I mean twice. Whats wrong Sora? Lost your touch?" Said Vile.

"Motherfucker! How come you're so strong?" Said Sora.

"Because my determination to kill Riku has given me reason to push my self. Now lets see if you can survive." Said Vile.

Everyone except Sora and Alan transformed into cards. Vile ran at Sora with supreme speed as he got Sora by the neck and threw him at the palm tree. Several fruits hit him on the head, as he appeared dazed again. Alan fired his pistol at Vile. Vile dodged it Matrix style and prepared to fire at the writer.

He fired several Vulcan bullets from his hand. Some how Alan managed to dodge the bullets, but it came to close to home. Sora jumped and slashed at Vile. Vile kicked Sora across his face, and fired several plasma bolts from his shoulder cannon. Sora blocked the attacks as he used a fire spell.

He shot fire balls at Vile. Vile dodged them and fired several Vulcan bullets. Sora dodged rolled out of harms way. Sora slashed at Vile several times. Vile grabbed his Keyblade again, and tossed him several feet away.

Alan used his shotgun, and fired several shots at Vile. Vile flinched as Sora used a thunder spell to hurt Vile. Vile ran at Sora and fired his torpedos at him, it didn't him directly but it hit a spot a few feet away and was hurt by the blast radius. Sora used a med kit. Vile fired his laser bolts at Sora, hitting him directly.

Alan fired more shot gun shells at Vile. Sora threw his Keyblade at Vile, but he jumps into the air and fires a volley of missiles, but they all miss there target. Leaving the area marked with black ashes. Sora and Alan had to duck to safety. Vile ran up to Sora with god like speed and punched him in the face and gave a leap kick to Alan.

Sora used a fire spell, and thunder spell on Vile. Vile endured moderate damage as he and Sora looked worn out. Vile fired two energy beams from his hands hitting Sora. Alan fired his shot gun again at Vile, but having little effect. Vile ran to them, but Sora used strike raid on Vile, causing incredible damage.

Sora slashed at him couple of times. But Vile fired bullets at him, and this time he hit him with them. Sora yelled in pain, as Vile kicked Sora in the back. Alan tried to divert attention from Sora by attacking Vile with his pistol. Vile noitced Alan and smacked him across the face.

Sora took the opportunity and slashed Vile's back 3 times. Vile hit Sora in the gut as Sora cringed to the floor, breathing heavily. It all seemed over for Sora until Alan grabbed onto Vile, as the two wrestled to the ground. Sora saw a Tex card as he ran to it.

"Tex!" Said Sora while raising her card.

Tex then appeared all confused as she looked around...

"What the hell? What happened?" Said Tex.

"You turned into a card Tex. I summoned you to help me defeat Vile. Just like with Vexen when I summoned you at Castle Oblivion." Said Sora.

"Feels like I was trapped in a fucking capsule for a long time." Said Tex.

"Look we can argue about this later, Vile is kicking our ass at the moment." Said Sora.

"And why should I help you if I'm not being paid for it?" Said Tex.

"What? Your already doing me a favor, now I have to pay you?" Said Sora.

"I agreed to not take over as leader of your group, and in return I will come back to you and you'll do me a favor. That was our agreement, you said nothing about fighting." Said Tex.

"This is bullshit!" Said Sora. "Look Vile will kill us all if you don't help me."

"First of all, I'm already dead. In case you didn't notice." Said Tex.

"Wait your dead?" Said Sora.

"Yeah, some pink guy on Red Team stuck me with a plasma grenade, while I was in a tank trying to destroy the Reds." Said Tex.

"Damn." Said Sora.

"And second. Aren't you suppose to be this powerful Keyblade master who can kill anyone?" Said Tex sarcasticly.

"Well for the moment, Vile is kicking our asses, and I need help!" Said Sora.

"Well unless I get paid. I'm not helping you." Said Tex.

"Look at this way Tex. If I'm dead, whose gonna get you out of this Castle, more specifically this Illusion that looks like my island? I doubt Tucker, Caboose, Andy, or Church 2.0 can!" Said Sora.

Tex thinks real hard for a second. Pausing for an answer...

"Well?" Said Sora.

"Fine, I see your point." Said Tex before turning around and running to Vile.

Vile and Alan can still be seen struggling with each other. Amazingly, the writer managed to keep the homocidal robot at bay, even though he is weaker then him.

"Persistent thing aren't you?" Said Vile.

"I've fare worse." Said Alan simply.

"Time to die!" Said Vile before aiming his shoulder cannon at Alan.

"Hey bolt head!" Said Tex.

"What?" Said Vile.

"You want some lead?" Said Tex before shooting at Vile with her battle rifle.

Alan took the opportunity to scramble from Vile, as the bullets hit Vile directly. Causing major damage. Alan fired his shotgun, as Sora ran to Vile and struck him with his Keyblade.

Tex disappeared as the battle ended in a tie...unlike with Riku who has so far always defeated Vile. Soon everyone went to normal as Sora, Alan, and Vile could be seen tired and worn out.

"So I see you got some fight left. Good!" Said Vile.

"Dude did he just beat you?" Said Tucker.

"No you dip shit! Its a fucking tie. Just like in Vietnam." Said Andy.

"Why is the spiky hair kid, Alan, and the crazy robot look dirty? Is it play time?" Said Caboose.

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't exist." Said Alan while facepalming himself at the Blue's stupidity.

Sora panted heavily...

"Damn, fighting you almost zapped my strength."

"You aren't a robot. Your a monster." Said Alan.

"A monster. MWHAHAHAHAH! No not a monster, but your destroyer!" Said Vile.

"Damn I lost a lot of ammo fighting him." Said Tex while checking her magazines.

"I won't let you kill Riku. I..." Said Sora as he fell down from the lack of energy.

"Your in no position to order me around loser. I'll kill Riku and his Red cheerleader friends. But I must admit you managed to hold your own against me, and put up a worthy fight. You pass the test Keyblade master! I'll look forward to our next fight." Said Vile before disappearing. And no reader that wont be till KH2...it's gonna be awhile.

"Damn I hope we don't see him again." Said Alan while using a med-kit on Sora.

"Knowing our luck we will." Said Tucker.

"Don't jinx us you Blue tard." Said Alan.

"I'm sure Riku will kill him. He won't go down without a fight." Said Sora.

"Dude he owned you! PAWNED!" Said Tucker while mocking Sora.

"Shut up Tucker, he didn't own us it was a tie!" Said Sora.

"Just like Vietnam." Said Andy.

"Now what?" Alan asked Sora.

"I guess we go back to the Castle." Said Sora.

"Sounds good." Alan told Sora.

"Okay...I have to keep her safe...Namine! Can you hear me?" Sora said.

"I can hear a lot of things!" Said Caboose.

"Shut up Caboose I'm not talking to you!" Sora told Caboose.

Namine is behind Sora and Co. Sora notices her...

"Namine..." Sora said before running to Namine.

"Sora...You really came for me."

"Would you like to buy one of my books mam?" Said Alan, in a salesman like manner.

"Dude why are you talking like that?" Tucker asked Alan.

"Because its how you get people to buy something you idiot!" Said Alan.

"Are those the same damn books you made me carry earlier?" Tucker asked Alan.

"Yes now give one to the poor girl already." Said Alan.

"I don't think she's interested. Plus I think Sora is trying to get into her panties...bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said while watching Sora and Namine talk.

"Don't even think about it wise guy!" Said Andy to Tucker.

"I was talking about Sora not me...bowling ball!" Tucker told Andy.

"Don't make me count to 1 Blue tard." Said Andy.

"And blow all of us up? Yeah I don' think so!" Tucker told Andy.

"Shut up both of you!" Said Tex.

"It's you...It's really you. I've been through so much just to see you."

"Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I  
wanted to see you...But this isn't the right way."

"Namine?"

"I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called  
out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but...but to your heart I had to-"

"Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you."

"Sora...Thank you. And I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be in this  
picture."

Another image of Namine appears behind Sora...

"That's true."

"Huh? Namine? Oh man twins? I've always wanted to do twins before!" Sora said with a perverted look on his face...anime style of course reader!

"That isn't me. I'm not there. I don't really exist inside your heart. I don't exist in anyone's heart. I never have existed anywhere."

"What...What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we  
inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away...I came here so I'd never lose you again!"

"Was it really me you wanted to see?"

"Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle,  
but never anything about you! Look! You gave this to me, didn't you?" Sora said after taking out Namine's good luck charm.

"You have it! My good luck charm. No, Sora! You can't believe me!"

"What am I supposed to do..."

" Think, Sora. Think just one more time. About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

"Who's most special to me? That's an easy one. It's you, Nami-"

The good luck charm glows and gives off a light. It changes into Kairi's good luck charm. Sora sees Namine and she changes into Kairi. The islands are restored...

"Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar. Namine? Namine!"

Sora, the Blues, and Alan leave Destiny Islands, and encounters Namine in the 12th Floor Exit Hall...

|Floors 12-13 Interlude|

"Namine! It isn't you. The person most special to me- It's not you...  
Right?"

"No. The girl you really care about...The one who was always with  
you...It's not me. It's her."

"But then who...who is she? Cuz I can't think of her name. If she's so  
special to me, then why can't I remember?"

"Because I went into your memories and-"

"Let ME explain this. Plain and simple. Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Namine. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Sora!"

Seconds later everyone except Alan turned into a card. Before Sora knew it he was once again teleported to the white platform with white pillars on the outside of the platform with Alan and Riku. Sora runs at Riku and slashes his torso horizontally three times in a row before Riku jumps in the air and brings down his Soul Eater. He creates an energy blast which nearly hits Sora's right side. Sora then slashes at Riku's torso three times before Riku stabs Sora in the gut causing blood to squirt from his chest.

Sora jumps back grits his teeth and just ignores the pain. Riku just stands a few feet away and licks the blood from his sword before winking at the brunette. He then vanishes and reappears behind Sora and grabs the teen from behind and licks his neck seductively. Sora wiggles and tries to break free from the Riku clone's grip. Sadly Sora could then feel Riku's boner through his suit on his ass.

Riku then unzipped his suit's pants and freed his hard cock and tried to pull Sora's shorts down so he could rape the young teen. But Sora managed to kick Riku in the balls hard with the back of his right foot. Riku then slashed Sora's back twice before our hero retaliated with two strikes with his Kingdom Keyblade. Sora then slashed at Riku's left side before the boy managed to unleash another dark energy blast from his sword. Sora manged to stab and slash at Riku's rock hard abs as he pushed the teen towards the edge of the platform.

The Riku clone doubled over as he gripped his chest which was bleeding. He then slowly raised his head and licked his lips and smiled at Sora. Riku then jumped in the air and tried to brig his sword down on Sora but missed and hit the ground instead. Sora then hack and slashed at Riku's back while he tried to pull his Soul Eater out of the ground. Once Riku got his sword free and was facing Sora his face was then met with a Fire spell and two Blizzard spells.

Riku then slashes Sora's back three times causing his shirt to rip to shreds and blood to spill on the ground. Sora then took out a med-kit and restored his health fully. The young spiky haired teen then slashed at Riku's back once before jumping back a few feet before Riku could slice him with his sword. Sora then jumped in the air and brought his Keyblade down on Riku's head. He then spun himself in a tornado like fashion slicing through Riku's body twice.

Riku then quickly jabbed Sora in the gut causing the teen to cry out in pain. He then slashed at Riku three times causing a red scar to appear above and below his right eye. Sora then took his Keyblade in his hands and hit Riku in the gut like a baseball bat. He then uppercutted Riku with his left fist under his chin. Sora then used his right foot to kick Riku square in the face.

The young teen then slammed his head on Riku's head hard causing them both to bleed. Sora then used a med-kit to fully heal himself before Riku stood up off the ground. Sora then slashed at Riku's torso three times before the teen jumped back a few feet away. Sora then ran at Riku before stabbing him three times. Riku then grabbed the teen by his arms before kneeing him in the groin.

Sora then jumped back and slashed at Riku's torso three times with anger and fury causing the Riku clone to lose more blood. Sora then started to hack and slash at Riku's body with inhuman speed six times as he got frustrated. Riku then broke the combo by kicking Sora in the gut causing him to fly backwards before landing in the middle of the platform.

Sora now on his stomach noticed a blue card with the Red's jeep on the front of it. The young teen then held it in the air and summoned the warthog with Church 2.0 on the turret and Tex in the passenger seat. Sora then hopped in the driver's seat and started the jeep up. The trio tried to ram Riku but the silver haired pretty boy just easily jumped over the Puma. Sora tried to hit the teen by going in reverse but Riku simply just dodgerolled out of the way.

Sora then made one last attempt at ramming Riku with the Puma and succeeded by pinning the teen against one of the white pillars. Church 2.0 then aimed the turret gun at Riku and unloaded it's infinite ammo on the young boy with silver hair. Riku lost half his body's blood at this point before Church 2.0, Tex, and the warthog vanished. Everyone returned back to Castle Oblivion, After the battle Riku is down on the ground. Sora talks to Namine...

"Everything is my fault..."

"Riku!"

"Want some more? I'll force my fully erected cock down your throat and face fuck you hard and deep!" Riku said before firing a dark Fiagra at Sora.

"Sora!" Namine yelled.

"Riku..."

"Looks like I win."

"Riku, stop!" Namine told Riku.

"You are through! And now it's time for my reward which is fucking you in your tight sexy ass with my erected rock hard cock! Without a condom!"

"I said STOP!" Namine yelled at the horny Riku clone.

Riku stops and falls to the ground...

"Riku...? Riku! RIKU! What did you do? What did you do to him?" Sora asked Namine.

"Broke his heart. I'd say more like she smashed it, really." Larxene said after appearing in front of Sora's group.

"Hey Tucker its the angry cow who took our yellow lights." Said Caboose.

"Well she does have big tits...like a dairy cow. Hey baby how about we go some place private so I can milk those giant udders for you? Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker told Larxene referring to her tits.

"Oh so she's a slut?" Said Caboose.

"Of course you idiot! Just like the blond haired busty porn stars I masturbate to at night on the computer over at the base! Even though I'm not allowed to cause Church said it's for work and not personnel use." Tucker told Caboose.

"I didn't know Tucker was a master and a bait!" Said Caboose.

"I said masturbation Caboose you idiot!" Tucker yelled at Caboose.

"So you'll master bait to the slut Tucker?" Said Caboose.

"Yeah whatever...idiot!" Tucker told Caboose.

"That's it you two are finally finished!" Larxene said before sending lighting bolts at both Tucker and Caboose. Causing their whole body's to be engulfed in electricity. This caused their armor to flicker yellow very . Their HUD display then showed their energy shields which then filled up blue.

"Oh hey my shields are working again!" Tucker said with excitement.

"Tucker I can see the yellow light again." Said Caboose.

"Now Donald's spells wont hurt as much...but they still hurt!" Tucker told everyone.

"Yay!" Said Caboose.

"Smashed...his heart? Then...what's gonna...What's gonna happen to Riku?"

"Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about,  
then don't. Because Riku was never really here." Larxene told Sora while laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh, what  
to do?"

"Quit the games bitch!"

Sora summons his Keyblade and tries to attack Larxene but she kicks him away. She then sighs...

"All right, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill you to hear this,  
but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Vexen made as an experiment. No more than a toy like all my sex toys. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was a fabrication all along."

"Not Riku? A fake? WILL THE REAL RIKU PLEASE STAND UP!" Sora said while grabbing his head with both hands.

"Present!" Caboose said with a dumb look behind his visor.

"You're not Riku dumbass! Sit the fuck down!" Sora yelled at Caboose while his head enlarged and his eyes turned red anime style.

"Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could  
it remember anything? You get it? Its memories with Namine were just planted, not real. Yup. That means, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories-that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. Isn't that the truth, Namine?" Larxene said after picking the Replica up and throwing it near a wall.

Larxene then picks Namine's head up...

"Oh, so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things." Larxene said to Namine.

"Namine..." Said Sora.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it now? That's what Namine's powers  
are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories-of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time-is really a manipulative slut who shackles people's hearts!"

"Then...my memories...are all..."

"Dun dun dun!"

"Shut the fuck up Caboose!" Sora yelled at Caboose.

"Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just Namine's illusions,  
nothing more. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me wet between my legs to think how easily you were duped. So close to it- we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade master into our puppet, but- That pervert Axel-he used Namine to betray us! So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!" Larxene tells Sora before summoning her knives.

"You'll pay...you blond whore!"

Larxene walks to Sora. Namine walks in between Sora and Larxene and spreads her arms out to protect him crucifix style! Don't look at me like that reader...it's rude!

"Don't!"

"Huh? It's a little late for a slut to grow a conscience. Last time I checked-YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memories creating this mess."

"I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY bitchy mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!" Larxene told Namine before bitch slapping her to one of the nearby walls.

"I give that a 10!" Alan said while holding a card with a number 10 on it.

"Meh her form could use some work." Tucker said while holding a card with a 5 on it.

"Namine!" Sora yelled.

"What's this? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her!"

"Maybe not. But still...I made...a promise."

"What?"

"A promise I made to Namine to keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why-I'll keep it." Sora said while lifting himself off the ground with his Keyblade.

"Hmph. You're such an idiot. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it...You're going down alone!"

Goofy's shield then appears and flies past Larxene, distracting her. Goofy appears and runs in front of Sora. Donald uses a med-kit on Sora and runs in front of him.

"Not if we can stop you! You busty blond haired porn star wannabe whore!" Donald told Larxene.

"Huh?" Sora said confused after finally getting off the ground.

Donald and Goofy have their weapons ready and they make a barrier in front of Sora...

"Donald! Goofy! You found me!"

"Of course we did. We were worried about you!" Goofy told Sora.

"And we promised! We promised that we would protect you! But not the Blues." Donald told Sora.

"You won't ever be alone. It's always been the three of us and we stick  
together...oops forgot about the Blues! Hyuck I mean the five of us!"

"And that is how it's going to stay! Except for the Blues...dammit why didn't that blond whore kill them already? Do we have to do everything ourselves? Cant even rely on our enemies to get rid of the Blues! Jeez..."

"Okay...Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me! Just like when I grab Axel by the balls and squeeze them till he screams like a little school girl!"

Once the battle began Sora, Alan, and Larxene were teleported to the same white platform with several white pillars around the edge. The Blues, Tex, Church 2.0, the Puma, Donald, and Goofy were automatically turned into cards. Sora runs at Larxene and tries to stab her in the gut. But she quickly dodges both attacks and stabs him in the back with her knives. Sora then used Strike Raid on Laexene from behind after dodgerolling behind her. Whacking her behind the head hard causing stars to appear above her.

He then sliced through her twice on her back before jumping up in the air. And brought his Keyblade down on Larxene before stabbing her twice in the gut. He then performed Strike Raid and threw his Keyblade at Larxene's torso twice. He then ran at her and slashed at her chest (Bow Chicka Bow Wow! Sorry Reader couldn't resist...) twice in a row. Sora then cast a Blizzard spell at Larxene temporarily freezing her hands for ten seconds. Larxene then cast lighting bolts to fall from the sky hitting the ground around Sora.

The young teen then used a med-kit to fully heal himself. Sora then slashed at Larxene's torso with another double combo. But Larxene then countered by slashing the boy's chest three times. Sora then jumped back and used Strike Raid again hitting Larxene twice in the stomach hard. He then threw the Keyblade two more times hitting Larxene in the chest.

Cracking yet a few more ribs in the young girl's torso. Sora then stabbed the girl in the torso twice and tried to a third time before Larxene blocked it with her right hand. She then jumped back a few feet behind her. Sora then used another med-kit refilling his health bar. He then rushed at Larxene and slashed at her torso twice horizontally before running backwards for more space.

He picked up another med-kit card while running backwards. But he also ended up getting a few knives thrown at his back as well. Sora then used one of his Donald cards to summon the blue hating pants less duck to his side. Donald then cast a few spells on Larxene. Regretfully though he used Thunder first which healed Larxene.

Sora just facepalmed himself at this move. Donald just smacked himself and sheepishly tried another spell. This time using a Blizzard spell instead causing Larxene's hands to freeze for ten seconds before Donald vanished into thin air. Sora then picked up a Goofy card on the ground nearby before slicing through Larxene's torso one time before running backwards again. He then used Strike Raid throwing his Keyblade at her face twice breaking her nose and causing blood to appear on her face.

Sora then summoned Goofy as Larxene stood still in a daze. Goofy then spun around before slamming his shield against Larxene's head twice in a row. Laexene then uppercutted Sora three times in the stomach with her knives. Sora then tried to retreat but was ultimately slashed from behind by Laexene's knives. Sora managed to dodgerolled to safety though and used another med-kit on his bloody and bruised body covered in his torn up clothes.

Larxene then started jabbing him left and right with both fists four times before striking Sora with a surge of lighting bolts. All while Sora was reloading his deck of cards. After he reloaded his cards he was then met by two more lighting strikes. He then countered this by slashing at Larxene's chest twice before using Strike Raid. Hitting Larxene straight in the face and then in the back of the head. Sora then noticed a Tucker card floating in the center of the platform. Sora then dodgerolled over to the card before holding it in the air.

"Tucker!" Sora shouted before the cyan soldier appeared in front of him.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow! Where the hell am I?" Tucker said while holding his energy sword in his hand.

"Tucker I need you to kill Larxene!"

"What? But I didn't even get her cell number! And I defiantly didn't get to fuck her tight pussy!"

"GGGRRR...Tucker this isn't time for you to be a pervert! Just kill her with you're glowing sword...thing!"

"Fine! Hey baby guess I wont be able to fuck you but I still get to penetrate you either way!" Tucker told Larxene before running towards her.

"FUCK!" Larxene screamed before Tucker lunged his energy sword under her tits and through her back. Causing Larxene to bleed everywhere.

Sometime later Sora, Alan, and Larxene are transported back to the castle. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy appear near Sora seconds later. Larxene can be seen bleeding and fading away into darkness.

"No...No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of cock bites! I think I'm...I'm fading? No, this isn't...the way I...I won't...ALLOW..."

Larxene fades away into darkness. The 9 notice Namine near the Riku Replica. She's laying on her knees. They walk over to her...right after Alan picks up Larxene's coat.

"And that makes two..." Alan told himself.

"Crap! I wanted to have sex with her!" Said Tucker.

"Is that the last of these emos?" Said Andy.

"Almost...we still have Axel and Marluxia left!" Sora told Andy.

"Hopefully you'll kill them faster then this bitch." Said Andy.

"The hell does that mean? We've been killing these bastards as fast as we can!" Donald told Andy.

"Andy means we should kill them in 1 second." Said Caboose.

"Damn straight!" Said Andy.

"That's not physically possible!" Sora told Andy.

"Hey that's my line!" Tucker told Sora.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" Donald told Tucker.

"It is with a gun." Said Andy.

"Yeah right these guys aren't human! They can take all of the Blues' bullets plus eat a grenade and still stand! I barely survived against these emos and the Riku Replica!" Sora told Andy.

"Just ignore him Sora...he's full of hot air!" Tex told Sora.

"Shut it bitch! And I didn't say it was perfect!" Said Andy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU BOWLING BALL? I'LL DISASSEMBLE YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Tex yelled at Andy.

"Whoa OK...I think we should hurry up...soon. Before Tex disassembles Andy." Alan told Sora.

"Whoa OK calm down...I was just kidding!" Said Andy nervously.

"Whoa everybody calm the fuck down...I got this! Listen were almost out of this insane castle so let's just keep it together until were finally out of here!" Sora told his party members sensing they were all on the verge of losing their sanity from being cooped up in Castle Oblivion with each other for so long.

"Look were all looking to get out of here! Were almost done here and we can all go back home and scream at each other later." Said Alan.

"Or kill each other if you're the Blues. But either way Alan is right so let's all keep it together and focus our anger on the Heartless and emos!" Sora told his allies.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Sora. I really wanna get out of here and get back to the base." Said Tucker.

"I wanna watch cartoons on the Base's TV which Tex cant use properly because Church says she always loses the remote! And then gets really angry like Church and destroys the TV!" Caboose told everyone.

"And I just wanna get out of here and find O'Malley." Said Tex.

"Yeah bitch what's up with that? You've destroyed like what...100 TV's so far? Jeez..." Tucker told Tex.

"Don't make me kick your ass shit head." Said Tex.

"Tucker what did we just tell you not even 5 minutes ago? As your master I'm ordering you to shut your mouth till we leave this castle!" Alan told Tucker.

"Shutting up now." Said Tucker.

"So how long do you have ownership of Tucker?" Sora asked Alan.

"When this series ends." Alan told Sora.

"Damn that's a long time!" Sora told Alan.

"You must be Namine! It's good to meet ya. We're friends of Sora's and my name is-"

"You're Goofy, and you're Donald. You're Alan, you're Tucker, you're Caboose, you're Tex, you're Andy, and you're Church 2.0." Namine told the group.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Donald asked Namine.

"Congratulations, Sora! You finally found your friend. I'm so happy for  
ya!" Goofy told Sora.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of questions...Namine, I know this probably  
won't be easy for ya...but could ya tell us what happened?" Jiminy asked Namine.

"Of course. It's my fault, after all. I took the people and memories  
that were inside Sora's heart...and little by little, I replaced them with  
false memories."

"Hey...What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked Namine.

"Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands-that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend-"

"And you were never anything more-either..." Sora told Namine.

"No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there."

"Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us  
lose our memories, too. Is there any way for us to ever get 'em back?" Jiminy asked Namine.

"I can fix everything if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia,  
he-"

"Bet I know who that is. Was he the fellah who made you tamper with all of our memories?" Jiminy asked Namine.

"If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever. I've  
been alone for so long..."

"So ya did what he told ya to do because you were lonely?" Goofy asked Namine.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. Please don't cry..." Sora told Namine.

"Oh...Of course. I know I really don't have the right to."

"That's not what I meant!"

"What?"

"It's like this...I'm really not happy about you messing with my  
memories. But...you know-I can't really get mad at you for it, either. These memories you gave me... In my head, I know they're lies-but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry...not ever. Namine...if you cry now-I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry...please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way."

"Sora..." Namine told Sora.

"Oh, brother! That's a bit much. Goofy, don't you think he's laying it on a bit thick?" Donald asked Goofy.

"It's okay. Sora's always like this around girls, a-hyuck!"

"Shut up, you two! I thought you lost your memories!"

"Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff! Like when the Blues lost their shields!" Donald told Sora.

"Come on..."

"Hee hee..." Namine laughs.

"There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember. Yeah...I really liked it  
when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake, It's real."

"Thank you." Namine told Sora.

"Well, then, let's go." Sora told his group.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back! Like all the times when I kicked the Blues' asses...I miss those the most!" Donald told everyone.

"Namine, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here." Goofy told Namine.

"Okay."

They walk to the stairs. Donald and Goofy wave goodbye. Sora stops for a moment...

"Please be careful, Sora."

"I'll be okay...I promise!"

"I wish I could help Riku. I'm the one who caused his suffering..." Namine told Sora.

"He'll be OK...besides he's been through worse." Sora told Namine.

"You're a nice guy, Sora. Why? It's a secret, a-hyuck!"

"Thanks...I guess."

"What if we have to face Axel AND Marluxia?" Donald asked Sora.

"Then will kick their asses all the way to Hell! Where that perv and homosexual belongs!" Sora said while punching his right fist into his left palm.

Sora, Alan, the Blues, Donald, and Goofy enter the Thirteenth Floor. Sora talks to Goofy...

"Promises never fade, even if all our memories do."

"If you say so..."

"Let's deal with Marluxia and get our memories back! I'm ready for a fight!" Donald said while punching his left hand.

"Fuck yeah! If were lucky the Blues will die in the brawl! Oh wait looks like I forgot a card...will need to make one more stop before we fight that emo!" Sora said with excitement before pulling out a card from his pocket. Which has an anthromorphic worm wearing a white space suit and holding a red laser gun in his right hand.

"Fuck!" Donald swore in disappointment.

Meanwhile over at Castle Oblivion a few hours after Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to sleep...

"Man I cant believe I have to put up with all you space morons! The Reds were a headache already! Now I have to deal with 8 of you...this is just perfect!" Riku said while walking around Castle Oblivion looking for Ansem.

"Hey Riku I'm hungry can we stop by Burger King?" Grif asked Riku.

"One more word Grif and I'll gut you with my lancer!"

"Hey does any of you know someone named KingdomKey23?" Alan asked his party members while looking at his laptop.

"OH I DO!" Simmons said in his fanboy tone of voice.

"Not this again..." Grif said while shaking his head.

"Says here that he has a website." Alan told Simmons.

"WHAT? And he didn't even tell me? But I'm his number 1 fan and guardian! Oh wait I bet he sent me a message about it on my computer back at the base. That makes sense..." Simmons said to everyone.

"Simmons' obsession aside where is this Ansem fella at?" Sarge asked Riku.

"Well we killed those aliens 3 hours ago and Simmons' GPS said he was this way." Riku said while pointing in front of him.

"Did Simmons ever update his GPS?" Donut asked everyone.

"Man first Heartless, emos, and now aliens! What's next...mole people?" Tucker asked.

"We already fought mole people hours ago!" Grif told Tucker.

"Man this castle is so freaking boring! Don't these guys use any other paint besides white? I'm bored just looking at these walls!" Church complained.

"Dude we had to walk through 13 floors for four years! You just got here...so don't complain!" Tucker told Church.

"Look what I have Church!" Caboose said while wearing one of the Jackals' gauntlets on his right arm. A light blue energy shield then appeared on Caboose's right arm.

"Where the hell did he get that?" Church asked Tucker.

"Fuck if I know!" Tucker told Church.

"He probably got it from one of the dead Jackals. It's a gauntlet that makes an energy shield appear on their arm. It can deflect bullets but it's vulnerable to grenades and plasma. Also there's holes which can be shot through to take out the Jackals with shields." Jacobs told Church and Tucker.

"I don't see why you guys couldn't just let me blow up all those fuckers!" Andy complained while Caboose still held on to him.

"Because then we would be dead to Andy!" Tex told Andy.

"Alright guys this is it...the final hour! You ready for this?" Riku asked his allies.

"Fuck yeah!" Everyone told Riku while reloading their weapons.

"Then let's do this!" Riku told everyone while revving up his lancer.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Stop Drop and Roll

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga**

**Episode 25: Stop Drop and Roll**

Sora, Alan, the Blues, Donald, and Goofy enter the Thirteenth Floor. Sora talks to Goofy...

"Promises never fade, even if all our memories do."

"If you say so..."

"Let's deal with Marluxia and get our memories back! I'm ready for a fight!" Donald said while punching his left hand.

"Fuck yeah! If were lucky the Blues will die in the brawl! Oh wait looks like I forgot a card...will need to make one more stop before we fight that emo!" Sora said with excitement before pulling out a card from his pocket. Which has an anthromorphic worm wearing a white space suit and holding a red laser gun in his right hand.

"Fuck!" Donald swore in disappointment.

Sora, the Blues, Alan, Donald, and Goofy enter the 13th Floor main area. They are walking down the halls of the castle when Sora stops to think. He takes out Kairi's good luck charm and looks at it...

"Who was it? Who's most important to me? Nothing..."

"Can't you remember?" Donald asked Sora.

"No. I only remember Namine. C'mon, do you guys remember anything at all?"

"No. Sorry, Sora. It's important, but I just can't remember...I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared."

"Then we should really make a promise!" Goofy told everyone.

"Huh?" Sora and Donald said confused.

"What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whenever you make a promise that's super-duper big- Maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff!" Goofy told everyone.

"Courage..." Sora said out loud.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Even if we get scared, or in trouble-or even if we get separated-" Donald said while holding out his hand.

"or even if we sorta forget each other-" Goofy said putting his hand over Donald's.

"Whatever happens-we're friends." Sora said putting his hand over Goofy's.

"All for one, and one for all!" All three said at the same time.

Back in the 12th Floor Exit Hall, Namine is looking after the Riku Replica. Marluxia appears inside the room. Sora and the others then back track through the castle all the way to Floors 9-10. Sora then pulled out his card he had forgotten about till now. Other then the Castle Oblivion card it was the only other one left. Sora then uses the card to open the white door and another bright light engulfs him and his party. They are then transported to the next world...

In the next world they arrive in, they look around with pure disgust. Trash was everywhere and they even form skyscrapers.

"This place stinks!" Said Sora.

"Gwarsh it sure smells!" Said Goofy.

"Whose damn idea was to come here anyway?" Said Donald who gave Sora the evil eye.

"Hey we cant fight Marluxia yet till we complete this last world. Now let's just find the exit already!" Sora told Donald.

"Some one needs to be in charge of garbage duty...Tucker and Caboose?" Said Alan to the Blues.

"Isn't Tucker your slave anyways?" Donald asked Alan.

"So? He's gonna do it anyway." Said Alan.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Good thing I'm a robot and I cant smell anything! I wonder where the bandanna man is? I haven't seen him since we were at that island.

Suddenly Snake can be seen trying to spy on them without getting distracted by the smell. Unfortunately he was failing at the moment.

"Dear god, this place stinks! Why the hell didn't I get my nose plugs before I left home?" Said Snake.

Suddenly a familiar voice can heard on the codec...

"Hey Snake its me Raiden. I wanna say thanks for letting me use your nose plugs for my annual swimming contest. Even though I didn't ask for it." Said Raiden.

"RRRAAAIIIDDDEEENNN!" Snake shouted to the heavens.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey I think I see the bandanna man!

"So who are we suppose help this time?" Donald asked Sora while wearing a black gas mask with red eye lenses.

"Hopefully no one annoying." Said Alan with a similar gas mask.

"Man these suits and helmets sure do come in handy. We don't have to worry about this place smelling bad. Right Caboose?" Tucker asked his blue ally while referring to his helmet and armor.

"Caboose then took Tucker's helmet off and stuck a plasma grenade on his head and then put his helmet back on. " Alan narrated while smirking evilly.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Said Tucker before the plasma grenade exploded inside his helmet.

"How long has it been since you last narrated?" Sora asked Alan.

"A very long time." Said Alan.

"I think out of all the places we've been to I hate this one the most!" Donald told everyone.

"Yeah nothing but filth that even a homeless man would hate." Said Andy.

"Beep eep eep!" Translation: Damn I lost the bandanna man! I bet he's hiding in one of these card board boxes!

Just a couple feet away Snake can be seen with a frag grenade.

"I think its time I got rid of this robot for good." Said Snake before tossing his frag grenade to Church 2.0 however the grenade landed right near Sora.

"Aw fuck." Said Sora before the grenade blew up.

"Was that a grenade?" Donald asked Alan.

"I wonder if Vile is trying to kill us again?" Alan pondered.

"CABOOSE!" Sora shouted after getting healed by Donald using a med kit.

"Nah it wasn't Caboose this time. Might have been the natives." Alan told Sora.

"Or it could've been Tucker." Said Donald.

"Yeah right neither Tucker nor Caboose remembered to restock on grenades or ammo." Alan informed Donald.

Just then Snake could be seen spying on them again. He got pissed at his failure.

"Crap, I hit the spiky haired kid instead! Time for Plan B." Said Snake before throwing another frag grenade at Church 2.0 and then another, another, another, then another, then another, another. Did I say another? And another.

Snake threw a volley of grenades at Church 2.0 this time, however like last time they all landed near Sora.

"Damn that's a lot of grenades." Said Donald.

"What the hell?" Said Sora before all the grenades blew up.

"Should we bury Sora here if he dies?" Donald asked Alan.

"Shut up Donald." Said Sora before getting back up.

"I'm not sure if I would even consider burying the Blues here." Alan told Donald.

"You got a point!" Said Donald.

Suddenly a small red rocket could be seen flying through the sky landing near Sora's group. It then landed on Sora seconds later. An anthromorphic earthworm with a white space suit with muscles and red laser gun could then be seen on top of the rocket. He then jumped off the rocket and stood in front of Alan and Donald.

"Groovy!" The earthworm said for some odd reason.

Everyone just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds as they look at the new comer.

"Whoa!" Said Everyone in unison.

"Hello my friends I see you also have decided to visit this alien planet!" The earthworm told Sora's group.

"Why does he sound like Homer Simpson?" Donald asked Sora and Alan.

"Because he does?" Said Alan.

"Who are you?" Sora asked politely.

"My name is Earthworm Jim and this planet is known as New Junk City! I've come here to rescue my friend Peter Puppy from my arch nemesis Psycrow! I'm also from the planet earth!"

"Hey you don't look like your from Earth." Said Alan.

"That's where you're wrong friend! I used to be just an average earthworm till this super suit fell down from the sky which I crawled into! Which then gave me super strength and an awesome laser gun!" Earthworm Jim told Alan.

"I gotta say I'm impressed." Said Alan.

"Do you know where the exit is?" Sora asked Jim.

"Yeah we need to get out of here." Said Donald.

"Yeah this place sucks." Tucker told everyone.

"Oh its not so bad. Just a lot of junk." Said Earthworm Jim.

"It smells horrible!" Donald told Jim.

"You just don't appreciate the finer things in life!" Said EJ.

"I'm here looking for my friend Peter Puppy who has been kidnap by my arch nemesis Psy-Crow!" Said EJ.

"Don't worry Jim will help you look for your friend!" Sora told Jim.

"You will? Groovy!" Said EJ.

"So where is this Psy-Crow guy?" Donald asked Jim.

"He shouldn't be too far, we just have to climb up!" Said EJ while pointing to all the piles of trash that look like skyscrapers and cliffs.

"You have to be kidding me!" Said Sora.

"Don't worry when all else fails, start blasting!" Said EJ.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Like this!" Said EJ before taking out his Plasma Blaster and started firing in random directions.

"Holy shit watch out!" Donald said while ducking down.

"Take cover!" Said Sora as he ducked down as well.

"Does my insurance cover plasma bolts?" Alan said over his cell phone.

"Great, we have to follow a homicidal Earthworm." Said Tucker while ducking.

"This is all Tucker and his rock's fault! He made the giant worm mad!" Caboose said while ducking.

EJ then stopped firing...

"Oops sorry, got a bit excited." Said EJ.

"No problem." Sora said with burnt holes on his hair.

"Yeah no problem at all." Said Donald with holes all over his body cartoon style.

"Um Sora...what happened to your hair?" Alan asked Sora.

"Groovy! Lets go!" Said EJ.

"It got burned thanks to his blaster. Now I need to use my Captain Dynamic hair gel." Said Sora.

"I thought you said it was perfect?" Donald said while healing himself with a med-kit.

"Not all the time." Said Sora.

"Nope I clearly remembering you saying that." Alan told Sora.

Flashback:

"No way in hell am I going to cut my hair Caboose! And if Church was here which thankfully he isn't...he wouldn't give a d-n either! Besides it's taken many years of hair gel and genetics to get it to the way it is today! WHICH IS PERFECT!" Sora told Caboose while holding up a red and white bottle of hair gel with a picture on the front of it. The picture is of a man with short brown hair, silver goggles, white shirt, red latex suit with a white outlined arrow pointing down, red latex armbands, red and white belt, white gloves, red and white pants, and red latex boots. The hair gel is called Dynamic Gel!

End of flashback!

"Yeah now I have to make it perfect again!" Said Sora in a disappointed tone.

"Time to go!" Said EJ as he joined Sora's party and led the way across New Junk City.

EJ promptly took out his Plasma Blaster, as everyone readied their weapons as they traveled the barren landscape of New Junk City. EJ took out his head, much to everyone's surprise as he whipped several crows flying around them. They jumped on several cliffs, and climbed stacks of rubber tires. EJ took out his head and whipped a cow that was lying on its back. After being whipped the cow was launched from its spot to who knows where. EJ shot several crows and a wild junk dog named FiFi. Sora and Co also fought anything that tried to attack them. EJ took out his head again as everyone hanged on to him as he used his head to cross a pile of spikes. They climbed more piles of rubber tires to get across a cliff with a rope. EJ fired at several rocks going straight at them. Soon they arrived at a red spring as EJ hopped on it. Everyone hopped on it one at a time, with Tucker going last. EJ fired at more wandering crows, while Sora and Co fended off the Heartless that appeared. After hopping on a another spring and climbing up another cliff. They encountered a giant yellow ship with a black crow like head.

"Hey EJ is this Psy-Crow's ship?" Said Sora after noticing the ship.

"I don't know it looks like the cleaners where I took my suit to be washed, and they have an excellent service." Said EJ.

"You idiot that is his ship." Said Donald.

"Oh wait your right. I just remembered the cleaners turned out to be a trap." Said EJ.

"I guess that guy right down there is Psy-Crow hyuck." Said Goofy while pointing to a figure with a chubby yellow space suit, a bowl encasing his black feathered head, he had yellow eyes, a jet pack on his back, and had a red harpoon gun.

"Yep its Psy-Crow alright, and oh my! He has Peter tied up!" Said EJ, as he saw a anthromorphic sandy colored dog with an unbuttoned teal shirt and black shorts who is tied up with rope.

"Damn this could get brutal just like Scorpion in Mortal Kombat." Said Andy.

Cut to the Netherrealm where Scorpion can be seen fighting Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero can be seen in a dazed like fashion just a few feet away from Scorpion.

"Finish him!" Said Shao Kahn.

"Get over here!" Said Scorpion as he used his harpoon from his hand to bring in Sub-Zero.

Scorpion then stabbed Sub-Zero with his harpoon. He then wrapped it around his neck. A portal then appeared right in front of Sub-Zero. Scorpion then kicked Sub-Zero into the portal as another opened right above Scorpion, it was Sub-Zero hanging with the chain around him, this time as a skeleton.

"Scorpion Wins! Flawless Victory." Said Shao Kahn.

Just then Deadpool arrived with a mega phone.

"Cut! We need someone to put back Sub-Zero together as we need him to fight Sora soon." Said Deadpool.

Back to New Junk City...

"Let me go Psy-Crow!" Said Peter.

"Caw, Caw. In your dreams puppy dog! Not until Earthworm Jim gives me his super suit." Said Psy-Crow.

"He won't give it to you bird brain." Said Peter.

"Oh but he will, if he wants to save his precious K-9 sidekick, mwahahahahaha!" Said Psy-Crow.

Back to Sora and Co...

"OK guys we need to come up with a plan to save him." Said Sora.

"Gwarsh what happened to Jim?" Said Goofy after he noticed EJ was gone.

"Hey were did he go?" Said Sora.

"Uh guys!" Said Alan as he pointed to EJ on his rocket flying to save his friend.

"You think he could've warned us first." Said Donald.

"Come on we need to help him." Said Sora.

"Don't worry Peter I'm coming!" Said EJ as he flew to his friend's aid.

"Oh no he found me!" Said Psy-Crow.

"Jim!" Said Peter happily.

"Say your prayers Psy..." Said EJ before smashing into Psy-Crow's ship.

"Hey I just got it waxed!" Said Psy-Crow.

"Whoah Nelly!" Said EJ in a muff voice as he pushed himself off of the ship cartoon style.

"Jim help!" Said Peter.

"Let go of my friend bird brain." Said EJ while aiming his plasma blaster.

"Not so fast!" He aimed his harpoon gun at Peter,"One more step, and he's finished!" Said Psy-Crow.

"No don't! I surrender." Said EJ.

"EJ don't!" Said Peter.

"Yes! Victory is mine." Said Psy-Crow.

Just then Sora, Donald, Goofy, Alan, Tex, and the Blues arrived just in time. They all grouped together with EJ as they readied their weapons.

"Giving up so quickly Jim? I thought you were braver then that." Said Sora.

"Oh hey Sora, you made it!" Said EJ.

"Of course!" Said Sora.

"Yeah no thanks to you speedy Gonzalez." Said Andy.

"Whats the meaning of this worm? Who are they?" Said Psy-Crow.

"They're my new friends who'll kick your feathered behind!" Said EJ.

"Caw, Caw! I like to see them try." Said Psy-Crow as he started his jet pack and flew into the air.

Psy-Crow fired several of his hooks at Sora. Sora dodged his attacks as he jumped and slashed at Psy-Crow. Alan fired his revolver at Psy-Crow. Jim fired his plasma blaster at Psy-Crow stunning him for a brief second. The crow fired more of his hook shots, hitting Jim and Donald. Goofy use his shield as a boomerang and hit Psy-Crow several times. Tex fired her battle rifle at Psy-Crow, while the Blues fired their guns as well. Donald used a thunder spell, while Sora threw his Keyblade at Psy-Crow. Donald used more thunder spells as Jim fired his Plasma Blaster at him. Psy-Crow was no match for the combined onslaught as he fell to the floor. He could be seen sweating bullets.

"Caw, Caw! So strong..." He then fainted.

"Wow, that was really easy." Said Sora.

"Yeah compared to Vile, this seemed like a vacation." Said Alan.

"Now to Peter!" Said Jim but then he saw his friend murmuring something he didn't want to hear.

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death that brings total oblivion." Said Peter as he tried to control himself.

"Uh-oh." Said EJ.

"I guess this is the part where I say...Aw crap!" Said Tucker.

A small bolt engulfed Peter as his fur grew red, he grew ten feet tall. He then formed muscles on his arms, legs, and torso. His face grew more angry as he grew razor sharp teeth.

"What happened to him?" Said Sora.

"There's something special about Peter." Said EJ awkwardly.

"Gee ya think?" Said Donald

Everyone took a step back as Peter growled viciously as he looked at Jim. He lunged at him, forming a dust cloud as he beat up the Super Hero. Everyone got their weapons ready as Peter tossed Jim several feet away from him. Sora ran to him and slashed at him several times, while Goofy hit him with his shields. Peter clawed at Sora while Alan shot him with his shotgun. Caboose fired his battle rifle at him while Donald used his thunder spell. Peter clawed at Tucker, forming another cloud and tossed him right at Goofy. Sora slashed at Peter several times. Jim, got back up, and reluctantly fired his Plasma Blaster at his friend. Sora slashed at him while Goofy did his tornado move and hit Peter multiple times. Tex fired her battle rifle at Peter. Peter clawed at Sora again. Sora then held on with one knee, breathing hard as Peter stood above him ready to finish him. However Sora swiftly punched Peter in the balls. The dog howled in pain as he landed on his back, knocked out.

"Whew!" Said Sora while wiping out his blood from his head.

"Damn Sora that was pretty cool what you did back there." Said Alan.

"I guess that happens when you play Mortal Kombat to much." Said Sora.

Jim looked over his friend, for some reason Peter still looked like a monster.

"Don't worry little I'll get you back to Earth...somehow."

"You can use Psy-Crow's ship." Alan suggested.

"Good idea!" Said EJ.

"Is he gonna stay like that?" Sora wondered.

"Nah he'll be back to normal soon. Soon as in before he wakes up and kicks my butt again." Said EJ.

Sora and Co said there good byes to EJ as they found the exit back to Castle Oblivion. Sora and his group then traveled through Castle Oblivion all the ay back to floor 13. Sora drove the Puma, Donald used the turret gun, and Goofy sat in the passenger seat. The Blues and Alan just followed on foot. Later, Marluxia is walking through a large room in the 13th Floor, and Axel appears.

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here...some nerve indeed-"

"Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

"Why let Namine go? If it weren't for your needless meddling- We could have turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us."

"Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Namine to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Namine and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would that YOU are the traitor, Marluxia."

"Since when were you suspicious of us?"

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?"

"So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?"

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order." Axel said while summoning his chakrams.

"Oh..."

"Remember the order...You must eliminate the traitor. I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared...must do the same!"

Axel slashes Marluxia with his chakrams, but he dodges. Axel then throws his chakrams at Marluxia, but he blocks them with his scythe. They fly back and Axel catches chakrams...

"The Organization's betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you."

"That line's not you."

"Well, had to try it once, you know."

Axel runs to Marluxia and tries to slash him, but Marluxia uses super speed to dodge the attack. Marluxia slashes at Axel, but he jumps out of the way. He slashes and creates an energy wave and fires it at Axel, who blocks it with his chakrams. Marluxia just laughs. He takes his hand and Namine appears in front of him. Axel laughs. is frozen in fear...

"Is that your shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid."

"I wonder. Are you listening, Sora?"

Sora, Donald, Alan, the Blues, and Goofy appear from the door behind Axel...

"Oh?"

"Axel says he's willing to harm Namine to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?"

"Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's puppet already?"

"After I finish you, he's next!"

"Look spiky haired kid Knuckles is back!"

"Shut the fuck up Caboose!" Sora yelled at Caboose.

"Hmph. Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you...But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can ?" Axel said as flames spun around him.

Donald, Tex, Andy, Church 2.0, the Puma, Goofy, Tucker, and Caboose vanished and became cards once again. Sora, Alan, and Axel were then teleported to a white platform with white pillars on it. Sora can be seen in a combat stance while gripping his KeyBlade in his hands. Sora ran towards Axel and slashed at his torso. Axel then teleported and appeared behind Sora. Sora then turned around and whacked Axel twice in the abdomen.

Sora then stabbed Axel in the gut before having Axel's chakarams thrown at him. Hitting him in the face four times while on fire. Axel then threw his chakarams seven more times at Sora. Sora then slashed Axel in the face. Axel then threw his chakaram at Sora and teleported behind him.

He then threw his chakaram at Sora's back and hit him. Sora then Slashed at Axel's face and chest. Sora then ran away to keep some distance from Axel. Axel then threw his chakaram hitting Sora in the side. He then teleported behind Sora and slashed him twice with both chakarams.

Sora then turned around and slashed at Axel twice on the chest horizontally. Axel then leaped in the air and landed in the middle of the platform in front of Sora. Axel then threw his chakaram setting Sora's hair on fire. Causing the boy to run around screaming before stop, drop, and rolling. Sora then healed himself with a med-kit.

Axel then starts slashing at Sora's body with chakarams with inhuman speed while they're on fire. Hitting the teen boy ten times. Axel then throws his chakaram at Sora before teleporting behind him. He then slashes at Sora's back. Sora then slashes at Axel's chest twice before dodgerolling out of the way. Axel then throws his chakarams at Sora hitting him twice. Sora then whacks him over the head with his Keyblade.

Sora heals himself with another med-kit before turning around and stabbing Axel in the gut. He then starts stabbing Axel in the chest furiously four times. Axel then throws his chakarams at Sora and then teleports behind him and slashes his back with his chakarams. Axel then slashes at Sora two more times before he heals himself with another med-kit. Sora then dodgerolls out of the way and then runs back towards Axel before slashing his face with his Keyblade.

Sora then slashes Axel's chest three times before dodgerolling out of the way. Axel then teleports behind him and slashes his back three times. Sora then stabs Axel in the abdomen twice before being hit by Axel's chakarams. Axel then teleports behind Sora who runs and leaps in the air before bringing down his Keyblade on Axel's face hard. Axel then threw his chakaram at Sora and then teleported behind him and then teleported in front of Sora.

Sora then rushed at Axel and stabbed him in the torso three times. Sora then slashed at Axel's face three more times. Sora then hacked and slashed at Axel's body six more times. He then dodgerolled out of the way of Axel's speedy attacks with his chakarams. Axel then then threw his chakarams at Sora hitting him five times. Sora then whacked him in the gut like a baseball bat.

Sora then stabbed him in the gut before dodgerolling out of the way. Sora then stabbed Axel and then rolled out of the way. He then stabbed him in the torso before healing himself again. Sora then slashed at Axel's back five times. Sora then slashed at Axel's face and abdomen three more times.

Axel then threw his chakarams at Sora and then teleported behind him. Sora turned around and ran at Axel and sliced at his face. Axel then slashed at Sora six times with both chakarams. Sora then slashed at Axel four times in the chest. Sora then slashed at Axel a couple more times before healing himself.

Sora then slashed at Axel's chest and back four times. Sora then slashed at Axel four more times in the chest. He then rolled out of the way and slashed at Axel four more times after he teleported in front of him. Sora then slashed at Axel six times in the face and torso. Sora then raised his Keyblade in the air and was then surrounded by a golden aura.

The floor under Sora then ended up having strange golden markings on it. A bunch of golden energy blasts then shot from the sky and all hit Axel. Sora then ran from Axel and healed himself with another med-kit. Sora then slashed at Axel three more times horizontally on the chest. Sora then rolled to the middle of the platform and picked up a card with Church 2.0 on it.

Sora then summoned Church 2.0 and ordered him to finish off Axel. Church 2.0 then aimed his sniper rifle at Axel and shot him four times. Hitting him in the head, chest, left arm, and right arm. Church 2.0 then vanished seconds later. Sora, Axel, and Alan were then teleported back to Castle Oblivion seconds later.

"You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all."

"Saving me? What d'ya mean?"

"Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense." Axel told Sora while smoking on one more Cuban cigar before fading away.

"Axel!"

Sora notices Marluxia and Namine are gone. He runs out of the room to find them. Sora, Alan, the Blues, Donald, and Goofy enter another room of the castle and find and Namine...

"You've defeated Axel. The Keyblade's power-how I've longed to make it my own. And have your young hard cock in my mouth." Marluxia said while laughing.

"Let Namine go you rapist!" Sora told Marluxia while pointing his Keyblade at him.

"You've no chance of winning. Namine...Erase Sora's memory. And please I would never even consider doing anything sexual with a girl. I much rather have my hard cock in a tight ass of a man. Like you Sora." Marluxia told Sora while winking at him.

"But if I do that..."

"That's right. Sora's heart will be destroyed."

"His heart, destroyed?" Said Goofy.

"You can do that?" Donald asked Marluxia.

"I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be rebuilt-more to my liking with time and I'll finally have someone I want to fuck...hard and deep! Namine, do it."

"No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! won't do it!"

"Then you will-"

"Do it, Namine! I don't care! You can erase my memory!"

"Sora, why'd you say that?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Because who will I look after if I don't have Namine? So just do it! Erase my memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You to believe me!"

"Sora..."

"I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!"

"You bet! Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy and I won't forget!"

"Donald's right. He and I can remember everything for Sora!"

"See, I'll have all my friends' memories, so I can piece my own together again!"

"You ignorant fool. If Namine uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel to care. Just like-Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku."

"Take another guess. Bitch!"

Sora, Alan, the Blues, Donald, and Goofy are surprised. The Riku Replica then appears out of a pool of darkness in the air and slashes at Marluxia, but he dodges backward with ease. Namine screams...

"It can't be!"

"Riku!"

"No. Just an imitation." The Riku Replica told Sora.

"You're a shell-a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!"

"What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and my heart are fake. But...there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not...I will protect Namine! And fuck Sora...in the ass!"

"What the fuck is up with everybody wanting to have sex with me? Why cant I ever have hot girls wanting to fuck me? I hate this place!" Sora said with disappointment after listening to the Riku Replica.

"Imbeciles..."

A pink flower petal falls from the air and it turns into Marluxia's scythe in his hand...

"You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?"

The Riku Replica puts his arm in front of Namine...

"You turn from the truth because your heart is weak-You will never defeat me! Think with you're minds and not you're cocks! Oh wait..."

Sora, Alan, and Marluxia readied their weapons and got ready to fight. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy turned into cards. This time though Sora wasn't sent to the white platform where he usually fought his enemies. Instead he was still in Castle Oblivion facing off against Marluxia. Sora gripped his Keyblade hard getting ready to rush at Marluxia.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. Thanks for the Memories

**Red vs Blue: The Re Chain of Memories Saga **

**Episode 26: Thanks for the Memories **

**"Welcome back to the army, soldier." "Shit." - Dom and Marcus**

**This is the final chapter. And yes there is a lemon in this chapter but this should not surprise you at all Reader! I'll start on Reconstruction: The 358/2 Days Saga another time. Enjoy... **

"Imbeciles..."

A pink flower petal falls from the air and it turns into Marluxia's scythe in his hand...

"You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?"

The Riku Replica puts his arm in front of Namine...

"You turn from the truth because your heart is weak-You will never defeat me! Think with you're minds and not you're cocks! Oh wait..."

Sora, Alan, and Marluxia readied their weapons and got ready to fight. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy turned into cards. This time though Sora wasn't sent to the white platform where he usually fought his enemies. Instead he was still in Castle Oblivion facing off against Marluxia. Sora gripped his Keyblade hard getting ready to rush at Marluxia.

Sora runs at Marluxia and slashes his chest three times before rolling out of the way. Sora then slashes Marluxia's chest two more times horizontally. Sora then slashed at Marluxia three more times and rolled away. Sora then slashed at Marluxia in the chest and face four more times. Sora then slashed at Marluxia three more times before using a med-kit.

Sora slashes Marluxia's torso three more times before rolling out of the way. He then slashes Marluxia another three times and rolls out of the way again. Sora then slashes at Marluxia three more times before he teleports. Sora slashes at Marluxia's chest two times before he teleports again. Marluxia then hits Sora two times with pink energy blasts from his scythe.

Sora then slashes at Marluxia twice on the chest before rolling away and healing himself. He then slashes at Marluxia's torso three times before rolling away. Sora then slashes at Marluxia's abdomen three times before rolling away again. Sora then slashes at Marluxia's abdomen three times before he teleports away. Sora then stabs Marluxia in the gut twice making him bleed.

Marluxia slashes at Sora's chest three times with his scythe causing pink energy and flower petals to appear each time he hits him. He then slashes at Sora's chest four more times. Sora then heals himself with another med-kit. Marluxia slashes at Sora's back three times with his scythe. Sora then counters his attack after turning around and slashing his abdomen twice.

Sora then hacks and slashes three times at Marluxia's back before rolling out of the way. Sora then slashes and stabs at Marluxia's abdomen three times. Sora then stabs Marluxia in the stomach two more times before rolling out of the way. He then picks up a Caboose card in the middle of the room. He then summons Caboose and orders him to kill Marluxia.

Caboose while still holding Andy punts the bomb at Marluxia hitting him in the face. To which he then hits the wall behind Marluxia and falls back down on Marluxia's head. Seconds later everyone appeared back in Castle Oblivion out of card form. Marluxia is surrounded by flower petals as disappears in a wave of purple and white energy moments later...

"Is he gone?" Donald asked Sora.

"Hell yeah we kicked that homo's ass all the way to Hell!" Sora told Donald while giving him a thumbs up with his right hand.

"You could say that. However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me." Marluxia told Sora group after reappearing in front of them.

"So what! Another imitation." Riku said after destroying the Marluxia illusion with his Soul Eater.

"He's really...in there?" Sora said while looking at the white door in front of him.

"Yes." Namine told Sora.

"I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart." Sora told everyone.

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!"

"Sora! C'mon! This may be the final chance we get to get rid of the Blues for good!" Donald told Sora.

"Riku...Protect Namine." Sora told the Replica.

"You don't...mind?"

"Should I?"

"All right."

"Your heart can withstand even Marluxia's power. I know it!"

"I'm more worried about him trying to rape me. Just like the Riku Replica!"

"You ready? 'Cause whatever's behind that door seems really powerful...let's hope it kills the Blues!" Donald told Sora.

"I think this just might be moment we've all been waiting for! So I think you're right."

"As long as we remember our promise, there's nothing we can't face!" Goofy told Sora.

"Maybe so but I like to have my Keyblade at my side just in case."

"I'll take care of Namine. I promise." The Replica told Sora.

"Just don't let the rapists get to her."

Sora walks over to the door and they all look at it...

"Oh boy, Sora! This is the final battle! Time to kick some serious ass!" Donald told Sora.

"Are you ready?" Goofy asked Sora.

"It's our last battle! This is the final hour!" Sora said while his legs were shaking.

"Who would've thought we would make it this far Caboose." Said Tucker.

"Yeah these guys have lousy security, like Sony." Said Andy.

"Tucker why hasn't Church appeared yet? He always appears for the final battle." Said Caboose.

"What are you talking about? He's right there!" Tucker told Caboose while pointing at Church 2.0.

"Oh yeah..." Caboose said after noticing Church 2.0.

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: I wonder where the bandanna man is? I bet he's behind that white door!

"Damn why its so dark in here?" Said Snake over on the other side of the white door. Before putting on his night vision goggles and equipping his stinger missile launcher.

"So Tex wanna have sex before the final hour?" Said Tucker.

"Why are we surrounded by morons?" Donald asked Sora.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Sora told Donald.

"Hey Tucker I'll have sex with you if you do me a favor and turn around." Said Tex.

"Sure!" Said Tucker with excitement.

Tucker turned around, as soon as he did Tex melee him to the back of his head.

"Ow!" Said Tucker.

"Take that you pervert." Said Tex.

"I feel like none us will be the same after this." Said Alan.

"Except me, I'll always stay as a bomb." Said Andy.

"Yeah the Blues will be dead. And I'm OK with that!" Donald told Alan.

"Agreed!" Sora told Donald.

"They won't die." Said Andy.

"Stop ruining our hopes and dreams! Besides you don't know..." Donald told Andy.

"Besides it's always good to stay positive. And I'm positive that Donald is right!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Gawrsh, but I don't think the Blues will bite the big one to." Said Goofy.

"What did we just say about being positive? It's gonna happen...I can feel it in my bones!" Donald told Goofy.

"I'm gonna go with Goofy and Andy. The Blues are not gonna die as much as we want them to." Said Alan.

"Well you guys can be negative all you want but me and Sora are gonna stay positive about the Blues dying!" Donald told Alan.

"Spiky haired kid, in case we don't see each other after this I want to give you a present." Said Caboose before throwing a plasma grenade to Sora.

"Aw crap..." Said Sora before being blown into the air.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Donald told Sora before healing him with a med-kit.

"Come on guys let get this over with." Said Alan.

"Yeah just let me write my will." Said Tucker.

"I'm gonna enjoy this fight, I can't wait to blow that homo straight to hell." Said Andy.

"Well this is it! No turning back now." Said Sora as everyone prepared for the final battle.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum and I'm all out of gum!" Donald told everyone.

"Oh wait there's something I have to do first! Hey Riku!" Sora said before running over to Riku and Namine.

"Hey Sora! What's up? Don't worry I haven't let any rapists touch Namine! I'm defiantly keeping my eye on the cyan one though...just in case." Riku told Sora referring to Tucker.

"Huh? Oh great! Yeah I need to borrow Namine for a little while if you don't."

"What for?"

"For my reward of course! I had to go through this whole damn castle risking my life for her ass...I should at least get something for it! Ya know?"

"Hmm...he's right Namine! You defiantly owe Sora something for saving your slutty ass. Alright Sora just remember to bring her back. Plus don't forget Marluxia is waiting for you and it's rude to keep your enemies waiting...trust me I know! You guys always took forever to show up for our fights!" The Replica told Sora before giving Namine to him.

"Will do!" Sora said while pulling Namine behind him by her right arm.

"But Sora I don't have anything to give you as a reward. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry I'm sure we can come up with something." Sora told Namine with a smirk.

Moments later Sora and Namine arrived in the room where Larxene was killed and the Replica was fought for the fourth time. Sora let go of Namine's arm and the young girl just stood by Sora. Sora put his right arm behind Namine's back and touched her left shoulder. He then pulled Namine closer to his body. He then started to get an erection in his pants as the young girl got closer. Sora then slowly brought his lips to Namine's and lightly pressed them to her's. After a few moments of lightly kissing Namine opens her mouth. Sora then sticks his tongue inside Namine's mouth and French kisses her. He then slowly slides his hands down the sides of her legs. And then slowly brings them under her white dress...before realizing Namine isn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh somebody has been a naughty little girl." Sora told Namine with a smirk on his face.

"I don't like to wear underwear...don't judge me." Namine told Sora while blushing.

"Don't worry I won't..." Sora smiled before picking Namine up with both hands.

Sora then rested Namine's back on a nearby wall while he stood in front of her. Namine then wrapped her legs around Sora's waist and her arms around his neck. Sora then with one motion took Namine's white dress leaving the young blond girl naked. Sora then noticed the young girl's small pink nipples were perky and hard like pebbles. And then looked down at her naturally bald wet tight pussy.

Sora then unzipped his red shorts and released his now rock hard cock. Sora then started to French kiss Namine before placing her tight wet pussy on his hard cock. Both pain and excitement ran through Namine's body as Sora's "key" rammed through her tight "keyhole". While groping and playing with Namine's small tits Sora started to push his hard member in and out of the young girl. After the pain subsided Namine started to bounce on Sora's shaft (No I promise Reader I won't do the Shaft song again!) while keeping in rhythm with the young Keyblade Master.

Sora then moved one of his hand near Namine's ass and started to slap one of her ass cheeks. This just turned the little quiet blond girl on even more. She started to tighten her pussy muscles on Sora's hard penis. Sora then put one of Namine's small hard nipples in his mouth and started to bite and suck on it making Namine even wetter. Sora then rammed his hard cock all the way in Namine's tight wet pussy making his balls slap her sexy ass.

"Aaahh Sora I'm gonna...CUM!" Namine yelled before cumming on Sora's dick.

"NAMINE!" Sora yelled before shooting his hot sticky cum inside the young girl's tight vagina.

Later on after Namine and Sora got dressed they headed back to the room where the Replica and the others were. The Replica can be seen bored waiting for Sora to bring her back...

"Hey Riku!"

"Sora! Namine! Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for 3 hours!"

"Oh nowhere important. So anyways love to chat but I've got emos to kill! See ya Riku and Namine!" Sora said before regrouping with his team.

"Why do you smell like Sora?"

"Um...I..."

"I fucking hate you...slut." The Replica told Namine in a jealous tone of voice.

Sora enters through the doorway and finds Marluxia hovering in the air...

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart-here in this world of nothingness!"

He waves his arm, and a tornado of wind and flower petals surrounds him. Sora is pushed back from the pressure. He gasps as he sees Marluxia on top of a giant mech.

"As lightless oblivion devours you-drown in the ever-blooming darkness!"

Sora and Alan stand in front of the mech with Marluxia operating it. Sora runs at the mech and slashed at one of the front scythe like arms three times. Sora then slashes at the left arm with his Keyblade. He then slashes at the right arm three times. Sora then slashes at the left arm and destroys it. Sora then runs and jumps at the right arm of the mech and slashes at it three times. Sora then slashes at the right arm three times before it's destroyed. Sora then jumps and starts slashing at the front of the mech five times. Sora then slashes at it six more times. Sora rolls out of the way and then slashes at the mech five more times. Sora then starts stabbing the giant mech four times. Sora then hacks and slashes at the mech two times in a row. Sora then slashes at the mech four times causing it spark. Sora then hacks and slashes at the mech five more times. Sora then rolls out of the way and picks up a Puma card. He summons the Red's jeep and hops in the driver's seat while Alan took the turret gun. As Sora drove towards the mech Alan started firing at it with the turret gun. Seconds later A giant pink laser was then fired from the mech blowing up the Red's jeep. Sora and Alan were fine though...with minor injuries.

Suddenly Snake can be seen holding a stinger missile in his hand. He is also smoking a cigarette.

"Good thing I brought this baby along just in case...METAL GEAR!" Said Snake as he saw Marluxia's mech. "Looks like this will come in handy after all!" Said Snake as he pointed his stinger missile at the giant mech. He aimed it at Marluxia's cockpit and he fired it. The stinger missile hits Marlucxia's mech, critically damaging it. Snake then fired another round, as the missile completely destroyed the mech.

"Gotcha! This must be the reason why the Colonel sent me here. I knew there was a Metal Gear here! Wait...where the fuck is Liquid at? And who was that pink haired homo? How the hell did he get a Metal Gear?" Said Snake with glee.

"Snake that wasn't part of the mission." Said the Colonel over the codec.

"DAMN YOU RAIDEN!" Snake yelled to the heavens in agony and despair.

"Your hopes are doomed to the darkness!" Marluxia told Sora after his mech was destroyed.

Marluxia transports Sora and Alan to another location. Marluxia, Alan, and Sora are on top of a larger vehicle, and a giant angel holding a scythe is behind Marluxia. Sora runs at Marluxia and slashes at his chest five times. Alan stays beside Sora and starts firing his revolver at Marluxia hitting his torso four times. Sora then slashes at Marluxia's chest three times.

Sora then uses his Trinity Limity move that he used on Axel's second fight and dealt a lot of damage to Marluxia. Alan fired six shots of his revolver at Marluxia hitting him in the chest before reloading. Sora then slashed at Marluxia's torso four times. Alan fires six revolver shots at Marluxia's head before reloading. Sora vertically and horizontally hacks and slashes at Marluxia's torso and face nine times.

Alan fires six more shots at Marluxia's face and torso before reloading again. Sora then hits Marluxia nine times before throwing his Keyblade to Alan. Alan catches the Keyblade with his left hand before throwing it at Marluxia forming a deep gash on the emo's torso. Sora then ran towards the middle of the area before picking up a Tucker card. Sora summoned Tucker and Alan ordered the cyan soldier to finish off Marluxia. Tucker took Yuffie's kunai off his back and threw it at Marluxia's face. Causing it to ram clean through Marluxia's forehead.

Flashback

Tucker then arms himself with Yuffie's Kunai.

"_Promise me that you'll come back again!" _Yuffie said inside of Tucker's head.

"Don't worry I promise!" Tucker told himself.

Tucker threw the Kunai hitting Ansem in the chest and dealing a lot of damage. After Sora's group defeated the World of Chaos, Ansem is still alive.

End of Flashback

Sadly Tucker's attack was in vein Marluxia was still alive and he was pissed off. The homo guardian of Castle Oblivion took the kunai out of his forehead. Causing blood to splatter everywhere and threw it at Tucker. Causing Yuffie's weapon to penetrate through the pervert's torso before he vanished back into card form. Sora now sweating and bleeding just rested on one knee while keeping himself up with his Keyblade. Alan just aimed his revolver and flashlight at the pink haired demon.

"Does my insurance cover pink haired emos, giant mechs, or angels with scythes?" Alan asked over his cell phone.

Suddenly a figure holding a glowing green sword, black biceps, red vest, red arm parts, and boots appeared. His helmet has horns, though they are more smoothly designed. He also has long blond hair. The figure with lightning speed, stabbed Marluxia his chest with the sword. Sora and Alan couldn't believe their eyes for a second. Marluxia gurgled blood in his mouth as he looked at his assassilant who gave him a cold glare. The figure then took out his gun and fired it at Marluxia killing him. Marluxia screams in agony as he, the vehicle, and the angel disappear. Marluxia reaches for Sora, but fades away into darkness and flower petals.

"I would've guessed that he'd go down fighting." Said the mysterious figure.

"What are you?" Said Sora.

"Are you a..." Alan questioned the figure.

The figure just smirked...

"We'll meet again. But here's something to remember me by!" The figure said before slashing at Sora's face with his sword. He then left a bright red scar above and under his right eye. Just like Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat. He then teleported away.

"FUCK...that hurts!" Sora cried out in pain.

"And that makes three! Not sure why but these coats might come in handy in the future." Alan said after collecting Marluxia's coat.

Sora and Alan leaves the battleground and re-enters the castle. Donald and Goofy close the doors and Sora locks the doorway with his Keyblade. The Blues can be seen out of their card form with Donald and Goofy.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked the Replica.

"Not Riku. I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me-is time with you and Namine. But I know those memories are not real."

"Gee, Namine, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked Namine.

"Well, I-"

"It's all right. I'll deal."

"Wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!"

"Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough." The Replica said before leaving.

"Riku! Riku..." Sora said to the Replica.

"Can you put our memories back? Preferably the ones without the Blues." Donald asked Namine.

"Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone."

"What d'ya mean?" Goofy asked Namine.

"When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another-and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain-that makes up each of us. I don't actually erase any memories-just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories."

"So you can put 'em back together?" Jiminy asked Namine.

"Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work. No-it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you."

"All right. We all really trust you." Sora told Namine.

"Oh...Wait a second! You said you had to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means-" Jiminy said to Namine.

"Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here."

"Not even you?" Sora asked Namine.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid. Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"Do I have to...to choose?" Sora asked Namine.

"Yes."

He thinks for a moment. Donald and Goofy exchange looks, worried about his choice...

"Make me like I was."

"Yeah less annoying and gay...please!"

"Shut the fuck up Tucker!" Sora yelled at Tucker before whacking him in the gut with his Keyblade.

"Ow medic...but not Doc!" Tucker said in pain as his armor flickered yellow.

"Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that." Namine told Sora.

Namine leads them to a room containing a giant flower like pod...

"To remember again, we have to sleep in that?" Donald asked Namine.

"Yes. It's going to take a little time, but I'll take care of you."

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore..."

"But how are we gonna thank you?" Donald asked Namine.

"Don't worry about that! I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, Thank Namine." Jiminy told Donald.

"Oh, good. That makes me feel better." Donald told Jiminy.

"Well, good night, then, Namine." Goofy told Namine before he and Donald went to go sleep in their own pods.

"Good night, Goofy. You too, Sora." Namine told Sora.

"Okay." Sora said as he started to climb in the pod.

"All of this may have started with a lie...but I really am glad that I can meet you, Sora."

"Yeah, me too. When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then- That was no lie."

"Goodbye."

"No, not goodbye! When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Namine."

"You're going to forget making that promise."

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, it's a promise."

"Good. Until later."

They pinky swear. Sora waves goodbye and jumps into the pod...

"A promise...Huh...Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry- You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light. The light within the darkness. Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"Another promise..."

"Hey Sora I need your munny." Alan told Sora.

"What? Why?"

"To keep it safe." Alan told Sora.

"Um...OK." Sora told Alan before handing over the party's munny to him.

"Look at the good luck charm. I changed its shape when I changed your memory- But when you thought of her just once, it went back to the way it was."

He takes out Kairi's charm and looks at it. The pod closes. Sora is surrounded by darkness. He stares at the charm, trying to remember Kairi. Namine appears beside him. Sora remembers his friends from Traverse Town and Destiny Islands. He continues to try to remember. Riku's image appears in his head, and finally, Kairi's.

"Kairi!"

The darkness turns to light...

"My friends..."

Namine starts to float away...

"Namine?"

"Don't worry. You might forget about me...but with our promise, I can come back."

"A promise is a promise."

"Yes. One day the light-it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then-I'll be in your heart."

"Right. Forgotten-but not lost." Sora told Namine before falling asleep for a year. But he'll wish he'd never woken up when he finally does in Kingdom Hearts 2 Reader!

"I'm skeptical on how this will work, but after all I went through. I'll just believe anything." Said Alan.

Namine giggled at Alan...

"You just gotta have faith."

Suddenly Snake can seen a few feet away from everyone else, but apparently they didn't notice him...

"So they're gonna be sleeping in these pods for a year huh?" Said Snake.

He crept closer to the fourth pod and slowly got on top of it, he also brought up his box.

"So if they'll be sleeping for a year does that mean the mission is over?" Said Snake.

Before Snake could finish, the pod closed. Snake was then frozen still like a statue, as he didn't have enough time to get out or react. Church 2.0 then walked over to Snake's pod and noticed him...

"Beep beep eep!" Translation: Hey look! I finally found the bandanna man! YES!

"Snake? Snake? SNAKE!" The Colonel yelled over Snake's codec as he fell asleep.

**Simple and Clean is played in the background... **

Over at Destiny Islands, Kairi is staring into the shore. Tidus and Wakka run by, and Selphie stops and walks over to Kairi. Over at Castle Oblivion Riku Replica is walking down the halls of the castle. Axel appears and holds out his hand to the replica. Over at Twilight Town a young boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and black zip up coat can be seen walking down the streets. Three other kids eating sea-salt ice cream, walk past him. The first is a boy with spiked up blond hair, brown eyes, black shirt with white symbols, olive vest, brown wrist band on his right arm, camo pants, and white with camo shoes. The second boy has brown eyes, spiked up raven hair held up by a black headband, blue bandanna under his chin, white shirt, red and black jersey with the words Dog Street written in white with a black dog next to it. The teen also has baggy blue pants and sneakers that are blue, black, and white. The third teen is a young girl with green eyes, brown hair that is short in some places and long in other places, orange shirt with white flowers, blue beaded bracelet on her right hand, yellow pants, orange socks, yellow and white shoes, and a small blue necklace around her neck. The boy looks back, but his face is not shown. An unknown room housing Organization members can be seen. They are sitting in thirteen chairs, but five of those chairs are empty. Words appear...

"There is always sleep between part and meet with our usual words on the usual street."

Over at Castle Oblivion Namine can be seen looking after Sora, who's sleeping in his pod. The Blues and Alan can be seen standing near Namine and Sora's pod. More words appear...

"So let us part like we always do...And in a world without you I'll dream of you. When I come to, let us meet with our usual words on the usual street."

Meanwhile over at Castle Oblivion a few hours after Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to sleep...

"Man I cant believe I have to put up with all you space morons! The Reds were a headache already! Now I have to deal with 8 of you...this is just perfect!" Riku said while walking around Castle Oblivion looking for Ansem.

"Hey Riku I'm hungry can we stop by Burger King?" Grif asked Riku.

"One more word Grif and I'll gut you with my lancer!"

"Hey does any of you know someone named KingdomKey23?" Alan asked his party members while looking at his laptop.

"OH I DO!" Simmons said in his fanboy tone of voice.

"Not this again..." Grif said while shaking his head.

"Says here that he has a website." Alan told Simmons.

"WHAT? And he didn't even tell me? But I'm his number 1 fan and guardian! Oh wait I bet he sent me a message about it on my computer back at the base. That makes sense..." Simmons said to everyone.

"Simmons' obsession aside where is this Ansem fella at?" Sarge asked Riku.

"Well we killed those aliens 3 hours ago and Simmons' GPS said he was this way." Riku said while pointing in front of him.

"Did Simmons ever update his GPS?" Donut asked everyone.

"Man first Heartless, emos, and now aliens! What's next...mole people?" Tucker asked.

"We already fought mole people hours ago!" Grif told Tucker.

"Man this castle is so freaking boring! Don't these guys use any other paint besides white? I'm bored just looking at these walls!" Church complained.

"Dude we had to walk through 13 floors for four years! You just got here...so don't complain!" Tucker told Church.

"Look what I have Church!" Caboose said while wearing one of the Jackals' gauntlets on his right arm. A light blue energy shield then appeared on Caboose's right arm.

"Where the hell did he get that?" Church asked Tucker.

"Fuck if I know!" Tucker told Church.

"He probably got it from one of the dead Jackals. It's a gauntlet that makes an energy shield appear on their arm. It can deflect bullets but it's vulnerable to grenades and plasma. Also there's holes which can be shot through to take out the Jackals with shields." Jacobs told Church and Tucker.

"I don't see why you guys couldn't just let me blow up all those fuckers!" Andy complained while Caboose still held on to him.

"Because then we would be dead to Andy!" Tex told Andy.

"Alright guys this is it...the final hour! You ready for this?" Riku asked his allies.

"Fuck yeah!" Everyone told Riku while reloading their weapons.

"Then let's do this!" Riku told everyone while revving up his lancer.

"Hey wait a minute, do you just say Ansem?" Said Church to Riku.

"Yes. Why?" Said Riku.

"Didn't Sora kill him? I know because we saw it." Said Jacobs.

"Yeah how the hell is he alive?" Said Church.

"What are you talking about Church and Jacobs? We didn't fight any one named Ansem." Said Tucker.

"What do you mean you don't remember? We were all right there, and it was near the damn white door to." Said Church.

"He doesn't remember because his memories have been erased, along with Caboose." Said Alan.

"I remember that time I tried to remember, but I can't because I forgot...remember?" Said Caboose to no in particular.

"Caboose is an idiot, so it doesn't surprise me if he doesn't remember anything, but you Tucker?" Said Church.

"Hey its not my fault a hot blonde fucked my memories, now only if she fucked with me instead."

"Too late Sora already beat you to it." Alan told Tucker with a smirk.

"What do you...fuck!" Said Tucker.

"Man this coat is so awesome!" Donut said while wearing Lexaeus' coat.

"Hey where did you got that coat?" Said Alan.

"Oh from this steroid using emo that Riku killed." Donut told Alan.

"Can I have it?" Said Alan.

"Dude why do you want a black coat? You're starting to act like Tucker when he started collecting girl's panties during our last adventure. You didn't do that again this time did you Tucker?" Church told Alan.

"Oh man but I wanted to sell it on Church-Bay!" Donut told Alan.

"Um then I guess you'll be willing to sell it?" Said Alan.

"Sure! How much?" Donut asked Alan.

"1 munny?" Said Alan while trying to fool the less bright Donut.

"No deal!" Donut told Alan.

"OK I'll put it on my friend Barry's tab." Said Alan giving Donut Barry's card.

"OK!" Donut said cheerfully giving Alan the Organization coat.

"Thanks." Said Alan simply while getting the coat.

"Why do you need those coats?" Said Riku.

"I think these coats will be useful one Day...just trust me." Said Alan.

"Hey Blue you got any Oreos?" Said Grif to Church.

"No! Why the hell would I have Oreos Red?"

"Because your fridge has a lot of Oreos." Said Grif.

"Grif you dumbass you don't keep Oreos in the fridge!" Simmons told Grif.

"We don't keep Oreos in our fridge Red!" Said Church.

"Yeah you do, I saw them once when I raided your fridge one night." Said Grif.

"I think Caboose is the one who keeps putting Oreos in the fridge." Tucker told Church.

"Tucker did it." Said Caboose.

"OK Blues once we kill this Ansem fella we'll be fighting once again." Said Sarge.

"And I'll send everyone back home." Alan told everyone.

"Hey Simmons you think we won't see this place again?" Said Grif.

"I highly doubt we'll be in this castle again." Said Simmons.

"No I mean, this Disney and Final Fantasy universe, we've already been here once." Said Grif.

"Oh that...well I don't want to jinx us, by saying no." Said Simmons.

"So you think its a maybe that we may come back here?" Said Grif.

"I didn't say that Grif!" Said Simmons.

"It sure sounded like it." Said Grif.

"Shut your annoying mouth dirt bag." Said Sarge.

"Hey you." Said Andy to Church.

"What?" Said Church.

"Yeah I'm talking to you." Said Andy.

"What the hell do you want?" Church asked Andy annoyed.

"I think your a damn shisno." Said Andy.

"And I think you need to shut the fuck up bomb! I don't have time to deal with you!" Church yelled at Andy.

"Damn and I thought I was the bastard around here. Looks like I got competition. You stupid shisno." Said Andy.

"Shut up bowling ball!" Church yelled at Andy.

"So when are we going to kill Ansem?" Donut asked Riku.

Before Riku could speak Andy and Church got into a heated shout match...

"Yeah well your a gay robot!" Said Andy.

"And you're a useless bowling ball! Take a fucking hike!" Church said before grabbing Andy from Caboose and punting him at Grif and Tucker. Hitting the two space morons dead on...hard.

"And I thought I had it bad." Said Alan.

"Medic." Said both Grif and Tucker.

"Hey take it easy you stupid gay robot." Said Andy who was on the floor before Caboose held him up.

"You shut the hell up before I disassemble you bowling ball!" Church yelled at Andy while hitting him over and over again with his sniper rifle.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles..." Riku said while a sweat drop formed on his head anime style.

"Church, do we really have to fight this Ansem guy? We already had to fight a homo with a giant robot and an angel." Said Tucker.

"We do if we want to go back to Sidewinder." Church told Tucker after hitting Andy with his sniper rifle like a golf ball at Grif hitting him in the torso.

"Hey Tucker you still have that kunai?" Said Jacobs.

"Ow my sunburn!" Grif whined while Andy laid on top of his chest.

"Grif now isn't the time to sleep you dirt bag! We have evil to kill!" Sarge told Grif.

"What you mean this? Yeah apparently some girl named Yuffie gave it to me. I don't even know someone named Yuffie." Said Tucker.

"You mean that teenage girl you molested? The hyperactive ninja from Traverse Town!" Church told Tucker.

"What? I molested some one? Yeah right Church, if I did I'd be in jail now." Said Tucker.

"She's 16 Tucker and you're in your 30's! Last time I checked it's against the law to have sex with minors!" Church told Tucker.

"Yeah except in Japan! Bow Chicka Bow Wow, but seriously I don't even know her." Said Tucker.

"Does that mean Yuffie isn't Tucker's girlfriend anymore?" Jacobs asked Church.

"Isn't she the girl from the world where that red neck lives whose dropship we stole to get to Wonderland Sarge?" Donut asked Sarge.

"Donut we didn't steal it we borrowed it." Said Simmons.

"In extreme emergencies, article 1, chapter 2 of the the Red Army handbook says we can borrow any vehicle." Said Sarge.

"I don't know Simmons last I checked distracting someone and then shooting them isn't considered borrowing. Plus we never gave it back...plus it got destroyed over at that purple place with all the Heartless." Donut told Simmons.

"She was never his girlfriend Jacobs!" Said Church.

"That's not what he told me and Caboose." Jacobs told Church.

"Who cares? After this I don't even wanna comeback to this insane universe." Said Church.

"Alright men! I gotta say I've been proud to be your sergeant." Said Sarge.

"What are you talking about Sarge?" Said Grif.

"Oh man Sarge is gonna retire." Said Donut for no reason.

"Don't be stupid, that's not what he's saying." Said Simmons.

"Men, this could be the final fight, no doubt we'll die fighting. But I want all of you to remember, to not die before the Blues. We have to show these Blue scum bags that were number one." Said Sarge.

"If I'm lucky all of you will die." Riku said being annoyed by the Reds and Blues.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not on that list?" Said Alan to Riku.

"Just the space morons." Riku told Alan.

"Good." Said Alan.

"Hey Riku I think I found the...oops." Said Donut before tripping on Andy, causing him to drop one of his plasma grenades which landed on Riku's head.

"I wanna to give this to the spiky haired kid, but I'll give it you instead silver haired kid." Said Caboose before throwing his plasma grenade to Riku's head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Riku yelled before being blown up by the plasma grenades.

"Well that was...interesting." Alan said.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again...you...fucking...morons!" Riku yelled at Donut and Caboose as he slammed their heads together after each word.

"Sorry Riku, I didn't mean to the bomb got in the way." Said Donut.

"Hey!" Said Andy.

"How come there are 2 Churches?" Caboose asked while dazed.

"Donut for that little stunt of yours I'm gonna have you wash the warthog with Grif when we get back to base!" Sarge told Donut.

"And buffer." Said Simmons.

"I do love the sound of buffering." Sarge told everyone.

"I accept your apology Donut, but please don't do it again. But I'm keeping my eye on you Caboose." Said Riku.

"Yeah he has a tendency of trying to kill Sora a lot." Alan told Riku.

"Really?" Said Riku.

"Yeah he kept blowing him up with plasma and fragment grenades." Tucker told Riku.

"Stay away from me you Blue demon!" Said Riku while pointing his Soul Eater at Caboose.

"Wait you've been trying to kill Sora Caboose?" Said Church.

"I wanna give him a lot of presents." Said Caboose.

"No you've been trying to blow him up and kill him!" Tucker reminded Caboose.

"Well I'll make sure he stays with Tucker when we return." Said Church.

"Thanks for nothing." Said Tucker.

"Ansem! Where are you? Show yourself! Huh?" Riku said after hearing Ansem laugh.

"Why in such a hurry playa hater? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness...Watching you plunge into the same darkness-inside of you white ass cracker."

Key of Beginnings Room

Riku, the Reds, the Blues, and Alan enters a large room... "I smell you, Ansem. Show yourself."

"I have watched you fight. I know your strength cracker. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why...Why do you accept the darkness-but still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark you playa hater?" Ansem asked Riku after appearing in front of him.

"That's not it. The truth is...I just can't stand your foul stench." Riku said while equipping his lancer.

"You are a fool. You should know my powers well by now bitch."

"Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give- and Sora still beat me. I'm not at all impressed with your powers!"

"Very well. In that case-You shall sink into the abyss you white ass crackers!" Ansem said to Riku as darkness surrounds him.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Grif.

"Aw crap, can we go back?" Said Tucker.

"Why is the creepy man getting all black from this?" Said Caboose.

"Well it can't be any worse then facing a Scarab." Said Jacobs.

"Stand your ground!" Said Alan.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Said Church.

Ansem releases a huge wave of darkness. Riku tries to fight the pressure given off. Riku, Alan, and the space morons are then transported to a dark area with only a single white platform...

"Huh?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" The Reds and Blues yelled before landing near Riku.

"Uhg." Said Alan after landing.

"Where are we guys?" Said Donut.

"Some kind of dark realm." Said Alan.

"Grif, go sacrifice your self in the name of the Red Army so we can escape and fight another day against the Blues." Said Sarge.

"Sarge, how can you be thinking of fighting the Blues and killing me at a time like this." Said Grif.

"None sense, we got to be careful, who knows what the Blue scum will cook up, and I hate your guts you big baby." Said Sarge.

"Is this guy serious?" Said Andy who was held by Caboose.

"Yeah unfortunately." Said Riku while holding his Soul Eater.

Ansem's Guardian appears and attacks Riku. Riku dodges...

"Yo where's my weed at Mother fucker?" The Guardian asked Riku after getting up in his face. While pressing a pistol against Riku's forehead.

"Hm! Nice try you white ass cracker! But by end of this day I will have the power to erase all of you playa haters from existence!"

"Awwwww crap it's Dracula and he's going to kill us now! Quick run for your lives if you want to live!" Tucker told everyone.

"For the final time Tucker this is not Castlevania!" Church told Tucker.

"What do you mean final time? This is the first time!" Tucker told Church.

"Oh never mind!" Church said annoyed.

"You Blue imbeciles again? I shall crush all of you playa haters with my supreme darkness!"

"Well its not like we wanted to see your face again asshole." Said Church.

Riku summoned his Soul Eater while the Reds and Blues became cards. Alan took out his shotgun and Ansem just floated in the air. Riku runs and jumps at Ansem before slashing him three times. Riku and his sword are then surrounded by a blue aura and the teen then throws his Soul Eater at Ansem twice. The Guardian summons two blue energy balls in his hands and hits Riku with them twice.

The Guardian then slashes at Riku on the chest. He then claws Riku again with his other hand. Riku surrounded by the blue aura again throws his sword at Ansem and hits him twice. Alan rolls near Riku and fires three shots from his shotgun at Ansem hitting him in the chest. Riku runs and jumps and stabs Ansem in the gut.

The Guardian hits Riku twice after summoning two energy balls in his hands. Riku surrounded by blue aura jumps and throws his sword at Ansem hitting him twice with it. He does the same thing and throws the sword hitting Ansem twice in a row. Alan fires two shotgun shells at Ansem hitting him in the abdomen. The Guardian claws at Riku hitting him twice.

The Guardian then hits Riku with two energy balls from both hands. Riku then jumps and slashes at Ansem in chest. Riku once again surrounded by a blue aura slashes and throws his sword at Ansem three times. Alan fires his shotgun at Ansem hitting him twice in the head and torso. Riku then jumped in the air while surrounded by another blue aura and slashed at Anem five times.

Riku rolled to the center of the area and found a red and blue card. He held the card in the air and summoned both the Reds and Blues. Riku ordered everyone to finish off Ansem. Sarge fired his shotgun, Simmons used his battle rifle, Donut threw a plasma grenade, Grif used his battle rifle, Church fired his sniper rifle, Jacobs fired his rocket launcher, Caboose threw a fragment grenade, Tucker used his energy sword, Tex used her two SMG's, Alan used his shotgun, and Riku used his lancer's chainsaw on Ansem. Seconds later everyone reappeared back in the castle.

"Insolent fool!"

Ansem fires a dark energy ball at Riku. He catches it with his Soul Eater and he swipes at it, which causes it to disappear.

"Ansem!"

Riku runs to Ansem and slashes through him with his sword...

"This is the end!"

"This...is hardly...the end...you playa hater...Your darkness-I gave it...all to you...My dark shadow...lingers...Someday...Someday...I will return you white ass cracker! DAMN YOU BLUE BASTARDS!"

Ansem explodes and releases a huge cloud of darkness. Riku, Alan, the Blues, and Reds are consumed...

"Sora...Kairi..."

Mickey's sphere appears...

"Gosh, Riku, I know you wanted to do this alone...but ya don't mind gettin' a LITTLE help, do ya?"

Mickey appears and helps Riku, Alan, the Blues, and the Reds out of the darkness. Back in the castle, they enter the First Floor and are about to exit the castle.

"Did we beat him?" Said Jacobs.

"Well it seems that way." Said Simmons.

"OH my gosh, it's all dark, and I can't see Church!" Said Caboose.

"Open your eyes idiot." Said Church.

"Church I miss you so much." Said Caboose stupidly.

"I fucking hate you." Said Church.

"That battle made me hungry. Can we stop by burger king?" Said Grif.

"No Grif but we can stop by Red King! Where instead of a whopper you'll be getting a stomach full of lead instead! Also instead of having it your way you'll be having it my way! Which is the Red Army way mind you! Also I'll be having a tall cold glass of your blood since I only drink the blood of my enemies! So do you want fries with that dirt bag?" Sarge asked Grif while pointing his shotgun at the orange soldier.

"Sarge you're gonna shoot me after all that." Said Grif.

"I don't care if you killed the Blue's commander! I will always hate your guts!" Said Sarge.

"Whoah man, your gonna shoot your own men?" Said Alan.

"Sarge hates the color orange." Said Donut before Sarge shot Grif.

"Score one for Red army." Said Sarge.

"I hope I see none of you space morons again." Said Riku.

"Same." Said Alan.

"I can't believe we survived fighting Dracula." Said Tucker.

"Oh for the last fucking time, he's not Dracula dipshit. And this is not Castlevania!" Said Church.

"Well how do you know that? Did you read it from a book in some library?" Said Tucker.

"I fucking hate you to!" Said Church.

"So, Riku...what happens next? Are you goin' home?" Mickey asked Riku.

"I can't go home-not yet. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me."

"Your darkness belongs to you. Just the same way your light does. Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and changed my mind. The road you chose-I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself."

"Huh?" "I'd like to walk the road with ya." Mickey said to Riku while holding his hand out.

"Your Majesty, I'm really flattered...I don't know what to say." Riku told Mickey while laughing and joining his hand with Mickey's.

"Gosh, Riku, you know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals."

"Fair enough, Mickey." Riku told King Mickey.

"Alright time to go home guys!" Alan told the Reds and Blues before using his laptop to teleport both teams back to Sidwinder. He then used it to send himself back to his world.

Riku and Mickey leave the castle. They are wearing black cloaks as they walk down a path surrounded by grass. They come to a crossroad of four paths and meet DiZ in the center.

"What are you making me choose now?"

"Between the road to light-and the road to darkness."

"Neither suits me."

Mickey is surprised. Riku walks past DiZ to the road in the middle...

"I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?"

"No. It's the road to dawn."

**Simple and Clean is played in the background... **

Riku and Mickey can be seen walking down a path in Hollow Bastion. Riku feels pain in his heart and stops walking. He forgets it and walks on, leaving Mickey worried. Mickey rejoins Riku. A blond-haired boy can be seen walking down the streets of Twilight Town. Three kids eating sea-salt ice cream walk past him. Axel appears and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and talks to him. Both of them are then on top of a large clock tower, eating ice cream and talking. Over at Twilight Town Namine and DiZ can be seen looking after Sora, sleeping in his pod. A figure in a black cloak then walks into the room. A blond-haired kid can be seen about to walk up an alley in Twilight Town. Words appear...

"Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep."

Three other kids walk to the boy. They talk...

"We may have walked side by side, but now we go on back to back. And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere."

The boy walks to the top of the clock tower and looks ahead to the town...

"When I arrive at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were...But we'll make another promise to keep."

Back over at Sidewinder the Reds and Blues can be seen with Church possessing Robot Number 2 who has a 10 mega ton bomb in him. O'Malley has been defeated by the Red and Blue Battle Creek Grunts and corpse humped. Alan has sent everyone including Lopez, O'Malley, Doc, and Wyoming back to Sidewinder. The Red Zealot isn't dead, Tucker doesn't have his sword anymore, Tex isn't with the Blues, Tucker and Caboose have regained their memories, Shadow is no longer around, and Alan is back in his own world. All the events from Season 3 happen in the Red vs Blue world like they're suppose to...

"Church, there's only one thing I can do." Tucker said while pulling out a rocket launcher.

"Hehey, what the hell?"

"There's only twenty seconds left!" Simmons warned everyone.

"If I blow you up before the bomb goes off, there's at least a small chance the rest of us will live."

"But the rocket'll kill me."

"Ten seconds."

"You're gonna die anyway when the bomb goes off!" Grif told Church.

"What can I tell ya pal, misery loves company."

"Five seconds!"

"Man this blows, you guys suck."

The rocket launcher is shot right out of Tucker's hands.

"What the hell!"

Wyoming can be seen on an icy peak.

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I _always get my man. Say good bye mate."_

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but... zero seconds."

"Whuh oh."

"What? Oh, son of a-"

The ringworld Halo can be seen exploding in a huge white blast that shoots all the way across space. Everything goes white, and a loud ringing beep is audible, shortly to be replaced by a warbling sound as it fades in to a black and white spiral sort of pattern, with the reds and the blues sans Church and Jacobs floating in front of it...

"What the..." Said Simmons.

"The bomb must have gone off." Said Sarge

"Where are we? Are we dead?" Grif asked everyone.

"I don't want to be dead! I want to be alive, or, a cowboy." Said Caboose.

"Dead, oh man. Tomorrow was all you can eat day at the chow hall. And I wanted to eat all that I could." Said Donut.

The spiral pattern is replaced with a stars pattern, still rotating...

"We're not dead, idiots. We're stuck in some kind of temporal...whoa no! Heads up boys, prepare for impact!" Said Sarge.

Meanwhile at Dr. Evil's sub. Dr. Evil, Scott Evil, Mini-Me, Number 2, Fat Bastard, and the Toon Patrol can be seen around a make shift table with Vile's battered and charred head.

"Men, our leader Vile is, as you can see, is offline. He's been defeated fighting Riku and his Red cheerleaders." Said Dr. Evil.

"Its a shame Dr. Evil sir." Said Number 2.

Mini-Me nods his head in agreement...

"Well this is fucking great, what are we gonna do now?" Said Scott.

"Yes, Dr. Evil sir, whats plan B?" Said Number 2.

"Do you still want us to get the Keyblade Master." Said Fat Bastard.

"Yeah we can still go kick his ass real good Dr. Evil." Said Smart Ass.

"No! I need you guys to do something else." Said Dr. Evil.

"And whats that?" Said Greasy.

"Vile can be rebuilt, but its gonna take a year to fix him up." Said Dr. Evil.

"A year? What are we gonna do for a fucking year?" Scott complained.

"A year rebuilding him is gonna waste a lot of resources sir." Said Number 2.

"I don't give a flip! While I work on Vile I need all of you to find new parts. They're scattered across the worlds." Said Dr. Evil.

"But whose gonna lead us for a year?" Said Scott.

Mini-Me shrugged his arms...

Just then the teleporter alarm went off.

"Were we expecting someone today sir?" Said Number 2.

"I believe I am." Said Dr. Evil as he walks toward the teleporter pad.

Everyone just stood there as someone materialized in front of them. It was the same figure who killed Marluxia at Castle Oblivion.

"Welcome!" Said Dr. Evil.

"It looks like I'll be busy for a bit." Said the figure with a cocky smirk.

**The Fucking End! **

**December 1, 2007 – June 1, 2011 **


	27. Bonus Chapter

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles **

**Bonus Chapter: You Say Goodbye, I Say Kingdom Hearts **

**Here is what the reboot of Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga what have been like. Also it should be noted that it's not complete. I just wanted to post what I had to give everyone a general idea of what I was doing with the reboot. Some of the jokes and ideas will probably be used in the current story and or PSA's though. Anyways enjoy this incomplete first chapter of this reboot that never saw the light of day Reader... **

**A reboot of my old story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Or a remake if you'd prefer to call it that. Either way this is a better, improved, and updated version of my story. And I'm sure it will make you laugh a 100 times more then the original did...hopefully at least. Anyways enjoy as I cross Reconstruction with KH1 this time around... **

**Dear Director. It is now clear, that your agency and its primary program "Project Freelancer" have abused the trust and freedoms that the Oversight Sub-committee has provided you. Your abuse of the Alpha A.I. will now become the subject of a criminal investigation. I am sorry Director, ****but you have seen the end of my patience.**

Over in an unknown location covered in dirt with a few patches of grass, boulders, and two metallic bases can be seen. In one of the bases three figures can be seen. All three figures can be seen wearing military issued Mark VI battle armor with a gold visor. The first is red with a shotgun, the second is maroon with a battle rifle, and the third is orange with a huge gut and battle rifle in his hands. The room is metallic with metal shutters over where the windows were. Along with computers all over the room. The maroon soldier can be seen standing in front of the main computer in the center of the room. Which has a light blue screen with different messages on it. The maroon soldier can be seen typing on the computer at this time...

"Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers!" The maroon soldier told the red soldier while pointing at the screen with his right hand.

"Can you erase it?" The red soldier asked the maroon one with a Southern accent.

"I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues?" The maroon soldier told the red soldier after contemplating the situation.

"It means they never existed." Sarge told the maroon soldier while pointing at him.

"But did you ever stop to think, what does it mean to be red if there is no blue? If they never existed what's the purpose of even having a red army if there's no one for us to fight? Do you understand what I mean? It's like, flip sides of the same-" The maroon started to say before being cut off by Sarge.

Sarge while ignoring the maroon soldier walked towards the computer. He then flips the switch on the console near the keyboard. The maroon soldier just stood there in silence for about five minutes. While the orange soldier just watched both of his comrades while smoking a cigarette. The maroon soldier then finished his statement as the computer read Blues Deleted on the screen...

"...coin."

"What it means is what it's always meant. We rule, they suck. Don't over-analyze it you pussy."

"Oh my God. Where's Caboose?" The orange soldier said while still smoking.

"What in the-" Sarge started to say before being cut off by the maroon soldier.

"Where did he go? You don't think that deleting him from the computer somehow altered the fabric of reality and removed him from-" The maroon soldier started to say before a figure with regulation blue armor holding an assault rifle appeared. The figure has a Mark V helmet with a Mark VI body.

"Hey guys. I was just tryin' to find the bathroom. Church always has me go before a big battle. He hates when I ask to go in the middle of one." Caboose told the others after entering the room.

"Oh..."

"Did you want to finish your thought, Simmons?" Sarge asked the maroon soldier after listening to his odd theory.

"Nah that's okay, I'm- I'm cool."

"Come on dude, tell us more about the reality bending computer. I'm hanging on your every word." The orange soldier known as Grif. Told Simmons while smoking another cig in his mouth under his helmet.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"How do we turn this damn alarm off? Maybe it's one of those clap things. There we go." Sarge said while a very annoying alarm filled the inside of the room. Sarge then silenced the alarm after clapping his hands twice.

Suddenly an image of a splintered red heart appeared on the computer screen that Simmons was using. A loud crashing noise could then be heard outside the room. Suddenly what appeared to be the front of a metallic ship appeared through the roof. The glass covered hatch of the ship then opened. And a sage Mark VI armored soldier then fell on the floor. A battle rifle can be seen on the soldier's back. He then stood up and looked around his surroundings. He then looked at Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose with an arched eyebrow behind his helmet...

"Who the fuck are you guys? Reinforcements to fight the Covenant? You look like a bunch of damn clowns...and your probably as helpful as one. Also does anyone here have a bubble shield?" The sage armored soldier asks the Reds.

"Hey you're the Master Chief!" Simmons yelled while pointing at the sage armored soldier.

"Yeah what do you want a fucking autograph? You nerd..."

"Hey Master Chief do you remember me from training? It's Sarge..." Sarge asked Master Chief while pointing at himself.

"...Nope." Master Chief said while thinking about the question for about five minutes.

"Well would you be interested in joining our squad and replacing Grif?" Sarge asked Master Chief while pointing at Grif.

"Join you rejects? Yeah I don't think so! I mean I don't even like the squad I'm in now! What makes you think I'd want be around you pussies? Forget it I'm way too badass to be joining you losers! Besides I'm busy in a real war fighting the Covenant. And not your stupid simulated Red vs Blue war!" Master Chief told the Reds and Caboose while pointing at them.

"Hey Jacobs where have you been? I'm sorry Mr. Washing Tub forgot all about you like last time." Caboose told Master Chief mistaking him for Private Jacobs of Blue Team.

"Caboose you idiot that's not Jacobs! Jacobs has green armor! And Master Chief has sage armor! That's Master Chief you dumbass!" Simmons corrected the Blue rookie's mistake.

"Hey why the fuck am I fading?" Master Chief asked the Reds and Caboose while noticing that his body was vanishing into thin air.

"Maybe it's a glitch in your armor." Grif said while still smoking the tenth cigarette from his pack of cigarettes.

"Thats impossible Grif theres no way in hell that can happen because of a dumb glitch! It's just not scientifically possible..." Simmons corrected the overweight soldier.

"Well then kiss ass maybe it has something to do with that heart shaped thingy." Grif said while pointing at the computer screen with the splintered heart still on it.

"Uh guys why am I all invisible like? I think the computer is mad at me for no good reason...just like Church!" Caboose said as he started to fade away as well.

"Grif this is all you're fault now how am I suppose to kill you if your body can go through solid objects?" Sarge yelled at the orange soldier while he started to fade as well.

"Thats good news because I don't want to be shot by you Sarge! Ah crap thats not good I can't eat Oreos now! Fuck..." Grif said as his body started to fade away.

"Why the hell would you think of food at a time like this?" Simmons yelled at Grif as he to started to fade as well.

"Oreos taste good and help keep you focus while fighting the Covenant. Even though I usually eat them while Cortana is talking to me. And then she gets all pissed off and starts yelling at me. I swear nag, nag, nag is all she ever does most of the time! But at least she's freaking hot...that's defiantly a plus!" Master Chief said after the lower half of his body vanished into thin air.

"Grif once we're solid again you're gonna meet the happy side of my shotgun." Sarge threatened Grif as his body continued to disappear.

"I hope I don't have to meet its nasty side." Grif said while smoking yet another cigarette as his body continued to fade away.

"Grif you son of a..." Sarge started to curse at the overweight soldier but vanished before he could finish his sentence.

Over in an unknown area with white building with wooden rooftops, two black lampposts in the center of the area, a black mailbox, cemented walkway divided by a black railing, a building with a yellow and green neon sign that says Accessory shop, an alleyway, and a giant wooden double door in the far back of the area. Suddenly seven figures then appeared in thin air. Which was Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Caboose, Master Chief, a cobalt Mark VI armored soldier named Church, and a soldier with steel and yellow VI armored suit named Agent Washington. All of the soldiers then landed on the cemented brick ground seconds later. Master Chief on top followed by Caboose, then Church, then Wash, then Simmons, then Grif, and finally Sarge.

"This is so gay get your ass off of me Simmons!" Grif yelled at the maroon soldier.

"Well get your damn hands off my visor then!"

"At least Donut isn't here!" Grif said with a sigh of relief.

"Grif get off my back or you'll be doing push ups for 3 years nonstop. That's an order dirtbag!" Sarge yelled at the overweight orange slacker.

"Can you morons get the fuck off of me?" The cobalt soldier with a sniper rifle on his back named Church yelled at everyone.

"Hey Church it is sooooo good to see you I missed you so much!"

"Shut up Caboose I was just gone for 2 seconds...wait get the hell off of me you idiot!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your a bunch of idiots! Good thing nobody is on top of me!" Master Chief tells the Reds, Blues, and Wash as he laughs at their misery.

Suddenly a black fly then lands on Master Chief's visor. He tries to shake it off and blows it off his face. But can't since he has his helmet on his head. He then has a staring contest with the fly. For some strange unknown reason. After about ten minutes Master Chief gets fed up with the fly...

"Do you want a piece of me you winged bastard?" Master Chief says to the fly before equipping two submachine guns.

Master Chief then started firing at the fly Rambo style using over ten clips of ammo. After about fifteen minutes later Master Chief is able to kill the fly. Hitting just about everything else in the process as well. Even himself just to name a few things as well.

"Church can you do me a favor?" Wash asked Church nicely.

"What?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!"

After about two hours later all the Spartans are able to get off each other and are standing in a circle of the unknown town...

"Is everyone accounted for?" Wash asked all the Reds and Blues while reloading his battle rifle.

"Yes! Except for Grif!" Sarge tells Wash before firing his shotgun in front of him at Grif's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!" Grif says before falling on the ground. As his blood spilled on the ground under his armored body.

"Sarge why did you just shoot you're own teammate?" Wash asked the red soldier with a puzzled look behind his visor.

"Because the orange dirtbag is a lazy sorry excuse for a soldier."

"Forget about them they're idiots!" Church told Wash while pointing at the Reds with his right index finger.

"Look whose talking Blue!" Sarge quipped at Church sharply.

"Shut the hell up Red, I don't have time for this!"

"Now isn't the time for arguing! Who the hell are you?" Wash asked the Master Chief after turning to him. Who is standing in between Grif and Simmons.

"I'm the Master Chief! And I bet I could own all of you pussies in GrifBall!"

"No fucking way. There's no such thing as the Master Chief! He's just a fairy tale." Wash told the Master Chief with a serious look behind his visor.

"What? Are you crazy? He's right there!" Simmons told Wash while pointing at the sage armored Spartan.

"Are you blind?" Grif asks Wash while smoking inside his armor again.

"Shut it dirtbag! Nobody cares what you think!" Sarge yells at Grif like usual.

"It's the Master Chef!" Caboose says with a stupid look behind his helmet.

"Its Master Chief you moron." The Chief yelled at the dumb Blue rookie.

"Yeah I agree with Wash. Personally I don't even think he really exists." Church said agreeing with Agent Washington.

"Dude I don't know what your problem is but the Chief is here." Simmons told Wash while pointing at the Master Chief again.

"I refuse to believe that." Wash told Simmons.

"Are you retarded like that kid with the pink baseball cap and goldfish? The most badass soldier in video game history since Mario Mario and Luigi Mario is in front of your face! If you think I don't exist then I'll kick your ass!" Master Chief told Wash while pointing at him after each and every word.

"You're nothing but a figment of my imagination, everyone knows the Master Chief is just a child's fairy tale, even Church thinks so. And he usually disagrees with me..."

"You two better prepare yourselves to get owned Chief style!" Master Chief told Wash and Church before equipping his battle rifle.

Master Chief then fired his battle rifle wildly everywhere. Randomly hitting at everything but Church and Wash. Everyone just stood there with eyebrows arched behind their visors. Master Chief just reloaded his battle rifle before putting it back behind his back.

"What the hell was that?" Wash asked Chief after watching his random display of stupidity.

"Me showing off my badass skills which you two lack!" Master Chief told Wash and Church while doing a bunch of poses.

"This is a waste of my fucking time!"

"Agreed!" Church agreed with Wash.

"By the way does anyone know where we are?" Grif asked the others while looking around their new surroundings.

"It says welcome to Transvestite Town." Caboose told everyone while reading a nearby sign incorrectly.

"It says Traverse Town you idiot!" Church corrected the dumb Blue soldier.

"Well let's see if we can find a way out of this odd looking place." Wash told everyone before walking towards the giant wooden double door in the back of their current position.

"I think I should be in charge!" Master Chief said while pointing to himself.

"Imaginary people don't get to be in charge." Wash retorted to the Master Chief.

"Then why are you talking to me? Obviously this proves that I'm real!"

"No it proves that your an annoyance!"

"The only way this could get any weirder is if we ran into Disney characters and a spiky haired kid with a giant key sword hybrid!" Grif stated while smoking yet again.

"Alright let's go!" Wash told everyone before leading the way out of the first area.

"What are we going to do?" Church asked the freelancer.

"We need to find a way out of here so we can find a way to destroy the Meta."

"Did the Meta end up here as well?" Grif asked Wash while remembering about their main mission.

"He could have. Alright men, Caboose, and hallucination the Meta could be anywhere in this strange town. And is most likely using his invisible camo to hide himself. We have to search high, low, and every nook and cranny for the Meta. Will split into two groups to find him. I'll be with Church and Caboose. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and figment of my imagination you'll be in the second group."

" I don't think splitting up is such a good idea. First off we have no idea where we are and we could get lost. Also I think we stand a better chance defeating the Meta together then splitting up. That way our odds of survival will improve also." Simmons told Wash while thinking about the Freelancer's suggestion.

"I agree with Simmons on this not splitting up idea."

"I Agree...but not with Grif!"

"Yeah I agree also. Your idea sucks Wash!" Church told the Freelancer while pointing at him.

"Fine there won't be any split ups! But were still going to look everywhere for the Meta...and I mean everywhere!" Wash told his team before looking through the first area for the Meta.

The five space morons, Wash, and Master Chief then spend four hours searching through the whole area for the Meta. Wash looks everywhere including ever nook and cranny. Sarge just shoots Grif the whole time. Grif just stood in one place and smokes a cigarette every few minutes. Simmons is seen searching around the Accessory Shop and Item Shop. Church can be seen looking around the area with his sniper rifle. Caboose is seen standing by Church while talking to him. And Master Chief can be seen doing absolutely nothing.

"STOP!" Grif shouts before everyone stops what they're doing.

"Why?" Wash asks the overweight soldier after stopping what he was doing and turning around.

"I need a smoke break."

"We don't have time for taking breaks Grif."

"We practically looked everywhere for the Meta in this place. Why can't we just stop for a 5 minute break?"

"Because nobody wants to be in this hell hole." Church explained to Grif with hatred for their new surroundings already.

"You have no say in this dirtbag!" Sarge told Grif before shooting him in the gut with his shotgun.

"Medic!"

"Yeah Doc isn't here fortunately." Church reminded Grif who is still on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"Whose Doc?" Wash the defacto leader of both Red and Blue teams asked Church.

"A sucky medic that nobody likes, thats all you need to know."

"I remember when the horrible doctor put my heart back together when Church took it out for Valentines Day." Caboose said remembering when Doc operated on him last time.

"How are you...never mind."

"We pretty much searched this area and still no sign of the Meta." Simmons told Wash after looking around the first area one last time.

"Off to the next area then." Wash told his group before leaving the First District.

The group then arrives at an area with a giant clock tower, various shops, a fountain, and a wooden door a few feet away from the fountain. The path in front of the group is split into two directions. It's paved in cement and ends with stairs on both sides. Wash stopped dead in his tracks and surveyed the area. Simmons just looked around the Second District. Sarge cocked his shotgun and pointed it at Grif's face. While Grif just stood there and smoked in his armor. Church just talked with Caboose as much as he didn't want to. While Master Chief just stood in one place while doing various poses.

"Alright everyone be on your guard! The Meta could be nearby camouflaged waiting to ambush us." Wash told his team while aiming his battle rifle in front of him.

"Don't worry!" Master Chief told Wash while reloading his assault rifle.

"Why?" Grif asked Master Chief with a cocked right eyebrow.

"Because I'm the Master Chief dammit! I've fought the Covenant twice and currently doing it a third time! So one man is defiantly no match for the might of Microsoft's mascot and Bill Gate's successor! And plus I'm video game's number 1 badass character of all time as well. Both past, present, and future!"

"Yeah with Master Chief on our side the Meta has no choice but to surrender."

"Simmons shut up, I don't like fan boys!" Wash snapped at the maroon soldier.

"Who does?" Church said after talking to Caboose about who knows what. Probably their mutual hatred for Tucker though...

"Hey I'm a fanboy only of Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version and KingdomKey23! I also want to let everyone know that I'm KingdomKey23's guardian and not R(CENSORED)6! And I'll kick anyone's ass who says otherwise! So bring it bitches if you think your man enough!"

"Oh come on not this again! Simmons you did this in the last version of the story! You know Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga and it's PSA's! Quite frankly I think it was taken down because of your obsession with A(Censored)x...er I mean KingdomKey23! I even heard rumors that he was going to sue us unless we took down the story. But these were just rumors anyways. So let's try to not have you ruin the story with your KingdomKey23 worshiping again." Grif told Simmons while mentioning the last version of the story all while still smoking in his armor.

"The Meta is my mission and I must take him down, and your still annoying figment of my imagination. Plus your not even real..."

"You won't be saying that when I kill him with my Spartan laser." Master Chief said before taking out the Spartan laser from Halo 3.

Master Chief then fired his Spartan laser and hit Grif dead on. Turning his armor from orange to gray. Master Chief then raised his right hand to the sky. A voice could then be heard from out of nowhere saying "Killing spree!" before the Chief did a v formation with his hand.

"I must get me one of them SPARTAN lasers so I can kick Grif's orange hide!"

"Sorry Sarge only badass video game characters can use the SPARTAN laser."

"The SPARTAN laser is probably the most powerful weapon in the UNSC right next to the rocket launcher." Simmons said while looking at the laser.

"Yeah right, the rocket launcher hurts like hell."

"How can you say that when you just got hit by a laser Grif?"

"Because I didn't use full power! Watch..." Master Chief told Simmons before charging up his laser fully and unleashing it on Grif. Thus causing his armor to turn black and slamming his back on a nearby brick wall.

"Never mind that hurts way more. Medic please..." Grif said while barely holding up his right hand in the air.

"Ooh are we having a barbecue? It'll just be like 4th of July at the base!" Caboose said randomly with a dumb look on his face.

"Make sure to stay toasty Grif, its almost barbecue night, and the barbecue isn't here so your all we got."

"That's disgusting." Wash told Sarge with a disgusted look on his face.

"Tha'ts because I drink the blood of my enemies."

"OK can we get a move on now? I'm getting bored just standing here while we waste time with boring dialogue. Were just dragging out this first chapter anyways. Not a good start for the reboot of the story if you ask me!" Church asked Wash with a sigh of frustration.

"Yeah Enough we need to find the Meta. Let's go!" Wash told his team before moving through the Second District.

The group soon reaches an area with a bunch of hotels and a drainage grate. Wash can be seen surveying the area for the Meta. Church can be seen being bothered by Caboose as usual. Caboose can be seen talking to Church. Sarge can be seen aiming his shotgun at Grif's head while making gun sounds. Grif can be seen just standing still while ignoring Sarge. While Simmons is seen kissing up to Sarge yet again. Master Chief can be seen talking about how awesome he is to anyone who would listen.

"Hey Church when is Delta going to come back and say things that don't make sense to me?" Caboose asked Church for the hundredth time that day.

"Delta was taken by the Meta, now stop asking me, and go bother the Reds!"

"If anyone is going to bother someone make it Grif." Sarge told the Blues while pointing at the orange soldier.

"I don't want that idiot talking to me about random stuff." Grif said while pointing at Caboose.

"You have no choice in the matter, now shut up and let Caboose bother you with his annoying talking." Sarge ordered Grif with a smile on his face behind his visor.

"Hey there Gruff did I tell you how much Church is my best friend? And how much I hate Tucker?"

"I wonder whose more annoying Donut or Caboose?"

"If the two are together its gonna be Hell." Simmons told his orange comrade.

"Enough yapping we need to find the Meta." Wash told everyone after surveying the whole area and not seeing any evidence of the Meta anywhere.

"Yeah you already told us for the thousandth time, we know." Church told Wash sharply.

"Good that means your listening."

"Oh we know we just don't care to know."

"Shut your pie hole Grif or I'll transfer you to wherever the hell Donut is!" Sarge shouted at Grif while aiming his shotgun at him.

"Ha good luck we're nowhere near our own place."

"If Sarge found a PC he could just do the transfer via the internet."

"Hey kiss ass we don't even know if this place even has the internet!"

"Of course it does Grif! What kind of place doesn't have the internet? That's just ludicrous!"

"Hey we can spot the Meta from up there." Wash told his group while pointing at one of the nearby hotel buildings.

"Up there? Yeah unless someone is gonna hold me on their shoulders I'm not moving an inch. Besides I'm not Spiderman mind you! I'm the Master Chief which is infinity times better! Damn I'm good!"

"Oh I'll do it." Simmons said while raising his right hand.

"My badass senses are tingling!" Master Chief said while looking around his surroundings.

"Were gonna take the stairs!"

"Hey FYI there are no stairs General Patton!" Master Chief told Wash.

"Can we take the elevator?" Caboose asked Wash with a dumb look on his face.

"There is no elevator Caboose!" Simmons yelled at Caboose.

Wash's group then climbed up to one of the hotel rooms. They then looked through one of the windows to see three figures talking. Wash then used his binoculars built into his suit to get a better look inside the hotel room. Everyone can be seen looking through the window except Caboose. Who can be seen facing the wrong way as usual.

"Everyone be quiet I found someone, actually three people."

"Is it the Zeta guy?" Master Chief asked Wash with curiosity.

"That's Meta you stupid green figment!"

"Whatever. I could still kick his ass any day of the week!"

"Are they talking about the Meta?" Sarge asked Wash with curiosity.

"They're talking about something I'm not familiar with."

"If there spouting nonsense maybe I should go in there and correct them Sarge style!"

"If there talking nonsense why should we continue listening to them?"

"You have no say in this dirt bag, now shut up or I'll post pictures of you and Donut in the shower together on You Tube."

"You photoshopped those pictures!"

"That's for questioning my authority traitor." Sarge told Grif after shooting him in the gut again.

"Those three might have seen the Meta!" Wash said answering Grif's question.

"What do they look like?" Caboose asked Wash while still facing the wrong way.

"It better not be some kind of spiky haired kid!" Grif said while smoking in his armor.

"The first person has spiky brown hair, silver crown necklace, blue eyes, white gloves, red shirt, red shorts, yellow shoes, blue belt, and white and blue jacket. The second person has brown hair, blue eyes, white shirt, black jacket, black gloves, and black pants. He also has a weapon that looks like a cross between a gun and sword on his back. The third person has black hair, blue eyes, yellow scarf, green top, orange gloves, blue belt, yellow shorts, white stockings, and orange shoes."

"Yeah I hope we don't have to meet them, I hate them already." Church quipped after hearing Wash describe all three figures in the hotel room.

Suddenly a black shadow with yellow eyes, red claws, metallic helmet, and the splintered heart shaped appeared. The black shadow jumped through the glass window that Wash's group was standing in front of this whole time. This then caused the Red vs Blue cast members to fall backwards before landing in the nearby water. Wash's group then went unconscious seconds later.

**Cancelled... **

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles Chapter List **

Chapter 1: You Say Goodbye, I Say Kingdom Hearts (Traverse Town)

Chapter 2: It's Your Mom! (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 3: Red Hot Card Dueling Action (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 4: More then Meets the Eye! (Transformers)

Chapter 5: One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall Part 2 (Transformers)

Chapter 6: Red vs Mech: The Transformers Chronicles (Transformers)

Chapter 7: Master Chief and the Case of the Transgender Red Head (Ranma 1/2)

Chapter 8: Where There's Red There's Fire (Ranma 1/2)

Chapter 9: Firefight (Traverse Town)

Chapter 10: The Battle of the Solomon Muto Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 11: Tactical Keyblade Wielding Action Part 1 (Metal Gear Solid)

Chapter 12: We're Not Tools of the Government Part 2 (Metal Gear Solid)

Chapter 13: Red-volver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid)

Chapter 14: You Know Me. When I Make a Promise... (Halo)

Chapter 15: This is Defiantly Not Thriller! (Legacy of Kain)

Chapter 16: Dumb Luck at the Tristan Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 17: Do You Believe in Magic Part 1 (Charmed)

Chapter 18: Do You Believe in Magic Part 2 (Charmed)

Chapter 19: Charmed...I'm Sure. (Charmed)

Chapter 20: At Least it's Better then Twilight! (Legacy of Kain)

Chapter 21: How I spent My Vacation in Europe (Legacy of Kain)

Chapter 22: The Keyblade Master Heart Force Part 1 (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Chapter 23: Gentlemen! Behold! Part 2 (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Chapter 24: Painting the Airship Red (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Chapter 25: Ancient Tales from the Pharaoh Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 26: It's Tail Time Part 1 (Gex: Enter the Gecko)

Chapter 27: Slip of the Tongue Part 2 (Gex: Enter the Gecko)

Chapter 28: Assault on the Castle Part 1 (Hollow Bastion)

Chapter 29: Assault on the Castle Part 2 (Hollow Bastion)

Chapter 30: Assault on the Castle Part 3 (Hollow Bastion)

Chapter 31: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Even Closer (Legacy of Kain)

Chapter 32: The Never Ending Fight at the Marik Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 33: Chill Down at the Gold Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 34: Final Fantasies at the Platinum Cup (Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

Chapter 35: I Ain't Gotta Name! (Hollow Bastion)

Chapter 36: This is Madness! Madness? THIS IS KINGDOM HEARTS! Part 1 (The End of the World)

Chapter 37: This is Madness! Madness? THIS IS KINGDOM HEARTS! Part 2 (The End of the World)

Chapter 38: We Are the Meta (The End of the World)


End file.
